Hinter Gittern  Mal anders
by Fleppy85
Summary: Eine meiner alten Hinter Gittern Geschichte mit Sascha und Kerstin


**Prolog**

Es versprach ein wunderbarer Morgen zu werden. Die Sonne schien warm vom wolkenlosen, tiefblauen Himmel, die Vögel überboten sich mit fröhlichen Liedern aus allen Richtungen und die Luft roch nach der wunderbarsten Mischung aus frischgemähten Gras und Meeresluft. Es war wie das Paradies auf Erden. Leider hatte auch dieses Paradies einen kleinen – nun ja, sagen wir mal nicht Harken, sondern Apfel: Es existierte nicht! Dieses Szenario spielte sich ganz alleine in der Phantasie von Doktor Kerstin Herzog, neunundzwanzig, ab. Die Sommeridylle war in Wirklichkeit ein kalter Wintertag in Berlin, weder die Sonne war zu sehen noch waren die Gesänge der Vögel zu hören und frischgemähte Gras und Meeresduft waren ihr hier noch nie begegnet. Und die morgendliche Pferdekutsche aus Gold, die sie zu ihrem Urlaubsort gebracht hatte, war ihr Fahrrad gewesen, mit dem sie nach Reutlitz gestrampelt war. Reutlitz, ein Frauengefängnis in Berlin, wo Kerstin seit nun einem Jahr arbeitete. Was als Übergang zu einer eigenen Praxis oder einer Stelle als Chefärztin in der Charité gedacht war, schien zu einem dauerhaften Engagement zu werden. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern als kleines Mädchen davon geträumt zu haben in einem Frauengefängnis zu arbeiten. Okay, als kleines Mädchen hatte sie diesen kitschigen nullachtfünfzehn Traum gehabt, dass sie eine Prinzessin werden würde, aber dieser Traum hatte sich dann nach und nach als nicht realisierbar erwiesen, was allerdings nicht an der Auswahl der Prinzen lag. Ihre Mutter hatte sie bereits früh mit den Bildern der wichtigsten Prinzen in ihrem Alter versorgt und eine Zeit lang sahen sie sehr gut aus, aber dann…dann stellte Kerstin fest, dass die Prinzessinnen um einiges besser aussahen und sie viel mehr ansprachen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis war das Unternehmen Prinzessin gestorben. Soweit sie wusste, war selbst in den modernsten und liberalsten Königshäusern die Hochzeit zweier Frauen verboten. Also suchte sie weiter nach einer bürgerlichen Prinzessin, die jedoch bisher nicht in Berlin aufgetaucht war – oder sie hatte sich gut vor Kerstin versteckt. Dabei suchte Kerstin jede freie Minute nach ihr. Ihr kam es langsam so vor, als wenn sie alle Frauen aus Berlin bereits kennen würde. Oder zumindest alle, die als ihre Prinzessin in Frage kamen.

Zurück zur Realität und zur aktuellen Situation in Kerstins Leben. Sie hatte es ausnahmsweise geschafft pünktlich zum Dienst in Reutlitz zu erscheinen und saß nun gelangweilt zwischen ihren Kollegen im Besprechungszimmer und wartete auf Doktor Strauß, dem Direktor. Die Pünktlichkeit war Kerstins große Schwäche. Es kam regelmäßig vor, dass sie verschlief. Wenn sie heute Morgen geahnt hätte, dass sich Doktor Strauß Zeit ließ mit der Besprechung, hätte sie sich noch einmal rumgedreht und hätte weitergeschlafen. Im Moment träumte sie jede Nacht wunderschön. Sie wusste zwar am nächsten Morgen nie worum es ging, aber sie war immer fröhlich und ausgeruht, sogar wenn sie pünktlich aufstand. Hätte sie heute Morgen jedoch länger geschlafen, wäre sie in Gefahr gelaufen unsanft geweckt zu werden. Mit ihrem Radiowecker wurde sie fertig, den ließ sie mit einer Handbewegung – die sie leider bereits im Schlaf beherrschte – erstummen, aber ihr erbarmungsloser Zweitwecker, den konnte sie erst dann zur Ruhe bringen, wenn sie angezogen am Frühstückstisch saß und bereits auf dem Sprung zur Arbeit war.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Doktor Strauß trat in Kerstins Augenwinkel. Endlich. Sie hatte noch andere Dinge zu tun als hier auf ihren Chef zu warten.

„Guten Morgen." Das würde sich noch zeigen. Bisher war Kerstin nicht die Krankenakten durchgegangen. Sie murmelte etwas, das ebenfalls wie „Guten Morgen" klingen sollte und sah kurz hoch und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Ja, was war das denn? Hallo! Ihre Begeisterung entstand allerdings nicht für Doktor Strauß, der sah aus wie jeden Tag; nur älter. Nein, er hatte jemanden mitgebracht. War denn heute Tag der offenen Tür? Oder…nein! Genau, das hatte sie vergessen. Die neue Kollegin. Erst gestern hatte sie die Worte „…ihren Dienst antreten…" gehört, da war sie mal wieder zu spät zur Dienstbesprechung erschienen. Genau, heute war der Erste des Monats, Dienstantritt. Wie konnte sie das vergessen? Sie wurde langsam alt.

Ihre Müdigkeit völlig vergessen kam sie sich nun vor wie im Paradies und die neue Kollegin musste die Versuchung sein. Was für ein toller Apfel. Kerstin würde ohne zu zögern zubeißen – mehrmals.

„Das ist Frau Wüllner, sie tritt heute ihren Dienst bei uns an. Ich hoffe, Sie werden ihr das Eingewöhnen so angenehm wie möglich gestalten…." Gerne, sehr gerne. Kerstin hatte Mühe ihre Augen von der neuen Kollegin zu nehmen. Wie gut dass sie einige Unterlagen vor sich liegen hatte, da konnte sie sich darauf konzentrieren. Ein kurzer Blick durch die Runde der Kollegen und sie stellte fest, dass sie nicht die Einzigste war, die die Ankunft der neuen Kollegin als erfreulich empfand. Jansen, Kittler, Bleiming und Neumeyer waren ebenfalls kurz davor die Augen zu verlieren. Wenn das keinen Kampf gab…und Kerstin mitten drin. Nur, die Erfolgschancen waren meistens sehr gering. Wenigstens konnte sie keinen Ring an den Händen der neuen Kollegin feststellen. Ein Anfang. In allzu festen Händen war sie somit nicht; noch nicht, aber das konnte FRAU ja ändern.

Betont unauffällig setzte Kerstin zu einer neuen Inspektion der Kollegin an als Doktor Strauß die Besprechung beendete.

„Wer könnte denn Frau Wüllner mal die Station…" Gierige Blicke der vier Herren. Kerstin konnte sich ihr Angebot gleich sparen, sie war die Ärztin, sie konnte der neuen Kollegin höchstens die Krankenstation zeigen...und die Krankenbetten…

„Frau Schnoor, machen Sie das, bitte?" Jetzt hätte Kerstin beinahe gelacht. Der Reihe nach waren die Gesichter der Männer eingefallen. Chance vertan, Jungs. Dieser Anblick war das frühe Aufstehen wert gewesen. Nicht dass man auf die Idee kam, Kerstin würde ihren Kollegen nichts gönnen, aber was Frauen anging, da war sie sehr egoistisch. Und bisher fehlte ihr in Reutlitz eine Kollegin, für die es sich lohnte früh aufzustehen und jeden Tag zur Arbeit zu gehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wurde Verena Wüllner diese Kollegin. Sie verstand sich zwar sehr gut mit Maja und der Schnoor, aber sie waren kein Grund herzukommen.

„Gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen allen einen angenehmen Arbeitstag. Frau Herzog?" Kerstin sah auf. Was wollte er denn von ihr? Sie war pünktlich gewesen und hatte einen – den Umständen entsprechenden – aufmerksamen Eindruck gemacht als er sein übliches Tagesprogramm abgespult hatte. Oder hatte sie die neue Kollegin zu offensichtlich angestarrt. Sie fand, die männlichen Kollegen waren da schlimmer gewesen.

„Ja?"

„Wann haben Sie diese Woche Zeit? Wir müssen uns wegen Frau Zimmermann besprechen." Gut, etwas dienstliches. Alles andere hätte unangenehm werden können. Sie hatte in ihrer Ausbildung einmal Ärger mit ihrem Vorgesetzt bekommen weil sie eine Kollegin zu offensichtlich angeschmachtet hatte. Er hatte ihr nahe gelegt ihre „perversen Phantasien" nicht am Arbeitsplatz auszuleben. So viel zur Toleranz der Ärzte an katholischen Privatkliniken. Sie hatte die Ausbildung auch nur gemacht weil es in der Nähe ihrer Heimat gewesen war und sie sich damals nicht sicher war, ob sie schon bereit gewesen war um alleine in die Großstadt zu gehen. Aber das war Vergangenheit.

„Wie wäre es mit morgen Nachmittag?" Doktor Strauß blätterte in seinem Terminkalender.

„Sechzehn Uhr?" Oh, das war eine Stunde bevor sie beide Feierabend hatten, demnach hatte das Gespräch sofort ein Zeitlimit, das mochte Kerstin. Doktor Strauß konnte ihr gelegentlich einen Knopf an Ohre labern, um es salopp auszudrücken.

„Das passt mir wunderbar."

„Gut, dann um sechzehn Uhr in meinem Büro." Kerstin stand auf. Durch dieses kurze Gespräch hatte sie Verena Wüllner völlig aus den Augen verloren. Schade, aber sie würde sie schließlich ab jetzt jeden Tag sehen. Verena Wüllner, vielleicht ihr neuer Grund pünktlich zur Arbeit zu kommen und sich für die ein oder andere Überstunde anzumelden wenn ihre Angebetete Spätschicht hatte.

Kerstin selber hatte die neue Kollegin den ganzen Morgen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, dafür war sie zu sehr auf der Krankenstation eingespannt. Vor allem ihre Lieblingspatientin Walter beanspruchte ihre Zeit. Diese lag nach einem missglückten Fluchtversuch mit einem gebrochenen Bein seit einer Woche auf der Krankenstation und wurden von Tag zu Tag ungemütlicher. Allerdings konnte Kerstin das als Zeichen der Besserung deuten.

„Deine Tabletten kannst du wieder mitnehmen, die wirken sowieso nicht." Walter warf Kerstin das Röllchen mit den Tabletten entgegen, die sie mühevoll schnappte. Sportarten, in denen man etwas fangen musste, waren ihre Schwäche gewesen. Sie hatte beim Basketball den Ball meistens nur abprallen lassen statt ihn zu fangen und dann sinnvoll weiterzugeben.

„Frau Walter, die Tabletten wirken wenn Sie sie richtig einnehmen. Wenn Sie allerdings erst Essen und dann eine Tablette nehmen, dann kann diese nicht wirken. Es wäre ihrer Genesung sehr hilfreich wenn Sie gelegentlich das machen würden, was ich Ihnen sage. Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben, ich habe Medizin studiert, ich besitze gewisse Kenntnisse." Kerstin erwürgte Walter gedanklich. Es waren immer die gleichen Spiele, die sie spielten.

„Wir könnten ganz andere Kenntnisse ausprobieren", schlug Walter vor.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden. Wenn Sie nun bitte…" Es klopfte an der Tür. Egal wer oder was es war, wenn es Kerstin von Walter befreite, war sie gerne bereit sofort alles stehen und liegen zu lassen.

„Herein."

„Ey, das ist mein Zimmer, da kann ich entscheiden wer…wow!" Walter hielt mitten im Satz inne. Frau Schnoor und die neue Kollegin.

„Frau Herzog, haben Sie gleich fünf Minuten um der neuen Kollegin die Krankenstation zu zeigen?"

„Sofort, gerne." Was war schon eine maulende Walter gegen einen Engel?

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände und kümmern Sie sich zuerst um Frau Walter. Frau Wüllner und ich sind so lange auf Station B."

„Ich werde zu Ihnen kommen sobald ich hier fertig bin." Sollte es einen Weltrekord für das verarzten nerviger Patienten mit gebrochenen Bein geben, Kerstin würde ihn heute einstellen und dann eine sehr, sehr lange Führung über die Krankenstation machen. Sie konnte der neuen Kollegin so viele Dinge hier zeigen, eine Krankenstation war wie eine niemals leere Wundertüte, in der man immer wieder neue Dinge fand: Behandlungszimmer, Krankenzimmer, Medikamentenzimmer, Mullbinden, Pflaster und jede Menge mehr. Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Diese neue Kollegin machte, dass sie Schwachsinn dachte. Und es gab nur wenige Frauen, die sie so durcheinander brachten ohne dass sie ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten.

„Das nenne ich eine Schluse der Spitzenklasse", meinte Walter sobald Frau Schnoor und Frau Wüllner den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Ja, da muss ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben. Wer immer Frau Wüllner eingestellt hat, er hat besten Geschmack bewiesen. Besser geht's nicht."

„Ja, ich muss sagen, das ist die zweitbeste Schluse, die mir jemals begegnet ist. Komm mir ja nicht in die Quere, Spritzenfrau." Woher auch immer Walter wusste dass Kerstin lesbisch war, sie rieb es ihr laufend unter die Nase. Aber sollte es? Ihre Kollegen wussten es ebenfalls. Was sollten sie auch sonst denken nachdem sie Kerstin mit ihrer Ex auf dem Betriebsausflug gesehen hatten? Es störte Kerstin nicht.

„Ich befürchte, das ist nicht Ihr Kaliber, Frau Walter."

„Ich habe schon ganz andere bekommen."

„Natürlich."

„Ja, und diese Schnecke ist Platz zwei meiner persönlichen Bestenliste. Keine Panik, du bist die Nummer drei, sollte ich abblitzen, darfst du mich trösten."

„Ich wünsche angenehme Träume. So." Kerstin nahm die Tablettenrolle, die Walter ihr eben zugeworfen hatte. „Jetzt noch einmal von vorne: Eine Tablette VOR jeder Mahlzeit. Nicht während, nicht hinterher, nicht gar nicht, sondern VORHER. Kapiert? Gut, danke. Und hören Sie auf in Ihrem Bett herumzuzappeln, das Bein braucht Ruhe." Sie nahm ihre Tasche.

„Ja, ja."

„Ach ja" Kerstin blieb an der Tür stehen „Sollte ich noch einmal Qualm im Zimmer riechen, dann werden Ihre Besuche gestrichen und das Essen werde ich Ihnen von einem Beamten bringen lassen."

„Sklaventreiberin."

„Gut, ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Einen schönen Tag, wir sehen uns heute Abend wieder." Kerstin schloss die Tür. So, nun ging es zum angenehmen Teil des Tages über. Sie strich ihren Kittel zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg zur Station B. Auf zu ihrem blonden Engel, der Versuchung. Kerstin kam sich ein wenig wie ein verliebter Teenager vor, der seine Lehrerin anbetete und nicht einmal deren Vornamen wusste.

Da stand das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Leider in der falschen Gesellschaft: Hendrik Jansen. Sie war kurz davor zu sagen, dass die Rettung da sei, konnte sich den Kommentar jedoch in letzter Sekunde verhindern.

„Ich bin dann so weit." Nicht zu sehr strahlen, nicht zu sehr erfreut klingen, ganz professionell, wie es sich für eine gute Ärztin gehörte. Und sie war eine gute Ärztin…die im Moment einen Hormonüberschuss unter Kontrolle halten musste.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst der Kollegin alles zeigen, was sie sehen muss." Hendrik Jansen grinste fies und drehte sich um. Na super, er sparte sich einen Kommentar und er machte gleich Andeutungen. Typisch.

„Hat Ihnen Frau Schnoor schon etwas über die Krankenstation gesagt?"

„Nein, außer dass sie mir gezeigt hat wie ich dorthin gelange, weiß ich nichts." Frau Wüllners Laune schien weiterhin gut zu sein. Ein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihre Zeit gerade mit Jansen verbracht hatte.

„Naja, so viel gibt es da für die Beamten auch nicht zu wissen." Super. Wieso sagte sie nicht gleich, dass die Führung Zeitverschwendung war? Kerstin hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Wann setzte ihr Gehirn wieder ein? Sie schloss einige Gittertüren auf und führte Frau Wüllner direkt in das Behandlungszimmer.

„Hier werden die Frauen von den Beamten hergebracht wenn sie über Schmerzen oder ähnliches klagen. Wichtig ist, dass Sie darauf achten, dass sie niemals unbeaufsichtigt hier sind. Die Schränke sind zwar abgeschlossen, aber wir haben es hier mit Verbrechern und nicht mit Kindergartenkindern zu tun. Die haben die besten Schlösser innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden geknackt."

„Das dachte ich mir bereits." Super Kerstin, belehre sie, das wird dich beliebt machen, schimpfte Kerstin mit sich selbst. Frau Wüllner hatte den Job wahrscheinlich nicht wegen ihres charmanten Lächelns bekommen, so weit Kerstin wusste, war Doktor Strauß immun gegen so etwas.

„Sollte es zu einem Zwischenfall auf den Station kommen und Sie werden verletzt – was wir nicht hoffen wollen – dann bin ich natürlich ebenfalls für Sie da."

Frau Wüllner lächelte „Das sagte mir Herr Jansen schon. Und er fügte wohlwollend hinzu, dass Sie bestimmt auch so gerne das ein oder andere Doktorspiel mit mir spielen würden." Kerstin, die gerade eine Akte wegräumen wollte, hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Hatte sie sich da verhört?

„Bitte?"

„Herr Jansen machte Andeutungen, dass Sie versuchen würden bei mir zu landen." Nein, sie hatte sich nicht verhört. Langsam übertrieb Jansen wirklich. Dass sie sich nicht leiden konnten, damit konnte Kerstin umgehen, ebenso dass ihr Umgang immer sehr kühl war, aber dass er jetzt anfing der neuen Kollegin zu erzählen, Kerstin würde sie zu Doktorspielen…auch wenn der Gedanken an sich nett war…nein, das ging zu weit. Sie musste dringend ein sehr ernstes Wort mit ihm wechseln. Gerne in Gesellschaft von den Kollegen und Doktor Strauß.

„Nun, Herr Jansen schließt gerne von sich auf andere, ich würde da nicht allzu viel drauf geben was er sagt."

„Dann hat er Unrecht und Sie haben kein Interesse an mir?" Frau Wüllner schien die Situation amüsant zu finden. War das nun positiv oder negativ für Kerstin?

„Ich kenne Sie keine zwei Stunden, wie soll ich mir da ein Bild von Ihnen gemacht haben? Aber wo wir gerade bei Hendrik sind: Was hat er Ihnen von sich erzählt?"

„Wieso?"

„Rein aus Interesse."

„Dass er sich in Scheidung befindet weil seine Frau beschlossen hat, ihr Leben ohne ihn weiterzuleben und ihm die Kinder wegnehmen will, was ihm ziemlich fertig macht." Kerstin konnte sich einen Lacher nicht verkneifen. Die alte Geschichte. Genau diese Geschichte hatte er der Frau erzählt, die ihm letztens vor Reutlitz abgeholt hatte. Was er nicht bedacht hatte, was dass Britta, seine Frau, ihn ebenfalls abholen wollte. Das Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Frauen hätte Kerstin gerne gesehen, leider kannte sie nur die Variante, die Bleiming, der Dienst an der Schleuse hatte, erzählt hatte. Allerdings war das wie jede andere Geschichte von Hendrik Jansen geendet: er hatte geschafft alles so zu drehen, dass er gewann. Britta verzieh ihm und er lebte weiter mit einer Ehe, die er nicht führte und stieg hinter allen Frauen her.

„Und er wollte Ihnen die Stadt zeigen?"

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich nicht von hier bin?"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich geraten."

„Stimmt, ich bin keine Berlinerin. Wieso haben Sie eben gelacht?"

„Ich denke, es wäre fair, wenn Sie das selber herausbekommen. Ich mag Hendrik Jansen nicht, das werde Sie unschwer festgestellt haben, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm möchte ich fair bleiben."

„Hat er gelogen?"

„Teilweise." Oder komplett, wie man es sah.

„Was waren die Lügen?"

„Der lebt nicht in Scheidung, seine Frau will ihm nicht die Kinder wegnehmen, aber wenn das jemals passieren sollte, was ich für Britta Jansen hoffe, denn sie ist eine nette Frau, dann liegt das bestimmt nicht an ihr. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen."

„Überraschend neutral."

„Überraschend?"

„Herr Jansen sagte mir, Sie würden alles versuchen um ihn schlecht zu machen." Hendrik Jansen schien heute auf Hochtouren zu laufen. Wieso stellte er nicht gleich eine Schild vor ihrem Behandlungszimmer, auf dem: ACHTUNG MONSTER stand, auf.

„Och, das macht er schon selber, dafür braucht er mich nicht", rutschte es Kerstin raus. „Was hat er denn sonst noch Interessantes über mich erzählt?"

„Es wäre unfair das zu verraten, oder?"

„Nun, ich könnte Ihnen dann gleich sagen ob es eine Lüge ist oder nicht."

„Und Sie antworten natürlich hundertprozentig ehrlich", ein wenig Spott war in Frau Wüllners Stimme.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Er sagte, sie würden versuchen mich noch heute zu einem Kaffee einzuladen."

„Ist ein netter Gedanke. Das kann ich gerne umsetzen."

„Dann würden Sie mich in eine Bar führen, abfüllen und versuchen mich zu verführen."

„Nein." Kerstin schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein?"

„Nein, ich muss morgen arbeiten, da habe ich keine Zeit für Alkohol. Das würde ich dann am Wochenende versuchen", grinste Kerstin. Frau Wüllner musste lachen.

„Sehr Pflichtbewusst."

„Es scheint Ihnen ja wenig auszumachen, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass ich Sie verführen würde."

„Ob nun Männer versuchen einen zu verführen oder Frauen, das ist egal. So lange alle ein klares „Nein" verstehen."

„Das ist eine Einstellung, die mir gefällt", lachte Kerstin. Ja, die neue Kollegin gefiel ihr. Und das jede Minute mehr. Es gab nicht viele Menschen mit denen sie sofort ein solches Gespräch führen konnte.

Kerstin hatte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und hatte sich für den Samstagabend mit Frau Wüllner verabredet. Was sie viel mehr überrascht hatte, war dass Frau Wüllner sofort zugesagt hatte. Sollte sie doch noch Chancen bei der Neuen haben? Bisher hatte sie nicht herausfinden können ob Frau Wüllner Männer oder Frauen vorzog oder sogar beiden Geschlechtern nicht abgeneigt war. Alles was sie herausgefunden hatte, war dass sie mit Vornamen Verena hieß, vierundzwanzig war und frisch ihre Ausbildung beendet hatte. Den Rest wollte sie an diesem Abend herausfinden. Sie hatten sich auf einem großen Parkplatz unweit von Reutlitz verabredet. Kerstin hatte ihnen eine gemütliche Cocktailbar ausgesucht, in der man neben den besten Cocktails kleine Snacks und leise Musik bekam, so dass eine Unterhaltung möglich war.

„Sehr gemütlich." Verena Wüllner ließ sich auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl nieder. Kerstin, ganz Lady wählte den Platz im neunzig Grad Winkel neben ihr. Die Psychologie besagte, dass dies der beste Platz für eine Unterhaltung war. Direkt gegenüber des Gesprächspartners zu sitzen ließ ihm keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten für seinen Blick und direkt nebeneinander erschwerte das gegenseitige ansehen. An was man alles denken musste an einem perfekten Abend.

„Freut mich dass es Ihnen gefällt. Ich dachte mir, wir beginnen den Abend ruhiger."

„Ein seht guter Gedanke." Verena Wüllner schnappte sich die Karte. Kerstin ließ ihren Blick durch die Kneipe schweifen. Man konnte von den anderen Gästen nicht viel sehen, die einzelnen Tische waren abgeschirmt zwischen Palmen, großen Pappaufstellern mit Karibikmotiven und anderem Gegenständen, die eine gemütliche Atmosphäre schufen.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen?" Die Kellnerin erschien „Hallo Kerstin", sagte sie, als sie Kerstin erkannte „Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hi Ramona, ja, der letzte Abend hat mir Nachwirkungen für die nächsten drei Tage verschafft, da hatte ich erst einmal genug."

„Du musstest dich mit Thomas anlegen und ein Wetttrinken beginnen. Ich hoffe, heute wird das anders sein."

„Versprochen. Ich hätte gerne einen 4th of July."

„Und Sie?" Ramona sah zu Verena Wüllner herüber.

„Einen rostigen Nagel und dazu das Schinkenbaguette und die Tortillas mit dem extra scharfen Dipp." Wow, diese Frau gefiel Kerstin. Die hatte wirklich Feuer.

„Kommt sofort."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Küche gut ist?", fragte Verena Wüllner Kerstin.

„Ja, super. Allerdings habe ich mich bisher meistens an die flüssigen Dinge gehalten."

„Ich dachte mir, eine kleine Grundlage für den Cocktail kann nicht schaden. Schließlich soll ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht die Kontrolle verliere", zwinkerte Verena Wüllner.

„Jansen", stöhnte Kerstin. Musste der zu allen seinen Senf dazu geben?

„Er war sehr besorgt um mich."

„Verständlich."

„Verständlich?"

„Klar, ich bin eine Bestie. Kennen Sie die großen Warnschilder nicht? VORSICHT VOR DER FREILAUFENDEN KERSTIN nicht?" Beide Frauen lachten.

„Ich denke, er ist eifersüchtig auf Sie."

„Hat er dazu einen Grund?" Eine interessante Frage, die je nach Antwort lohnend sein konnte.

„Nein."

„Eigentlich müsste ich das schade finden, aber im Moment nervt er mich so sehr, da wäre ich froh, wenn er das kapiert und mich in Ruhe lässt. Das muss ich Ihnen lassen: Sie haben ihn so wuschig gemacht, er vergisst sogar seine dummen Kommentare am Morgen wenn ich verschlafe oder eine Dienstbesprechung vergesse."

„Freut mich wenn ich Ihnen helfen konnte." Sie bekamen ihre Cocktails und Verena Wüllner ihr Essen.

„Prost." Kerstin hob ihren Cocktail an.

„Scol!"

„Sie sprechen schwedisch?"

„Nur das eine Wort. Bisher habe ich es leider nie geschafft nach Schweden zu fahren. Allerdings steht ein mehrwöchiger Urlaub in einem Wohnmobil in Schweden ganz oben auf meiner Urlaubsliste. Und Sie? Sprechen Sie schwedisch?"

„Nein, nur die gängigen Schulfremdsprachen. Das hat mir allerdings gereicht."

„Und trotzdem wussten Sie, dass ich ein schwedisches Wort benutzt habe."

„Weibliche Intuition." Kerstin sparte sich den Hinweis, dass sie dieses Wort aus einem Film hatte. Die Bildung aus Filmen machte keinen vertrauensvollen Eindruck für eine Ärztin. Hinterher hieß es noch, sie habe das operieren und verarzten bei den Wiederholungen der Schwarzwaldklinik gelernt.

„Aha." Verena Wüllner lächelte Kerstin vielsagend an, so dass deren Magen einige Schmetterlinge flogen. Was für eine tolle Frau. Es war Zeit einen kleinen Vorstoß zu wagen.

„Wollen wir uns nicht duzen? Nachdem wir schon den Abend zusammen verbringen."

„Ich duze die Leute erst nach der ersten Nacht", sagte Verena Wüllner ernst. Kerstins Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Hatte sie das richtig gehört? Oder waren die Worte durch die Musik verändert worden. Verena Wüllner konnte unmöglich das gesagt haben, was Kerstin verstanden hatte.

„Bitte?"

„Dafür, dass Sie so eine Draufgängerin sein sollen, sehen Sie ziemlich entsetzt aus."

„Naja, ich habe…na, ist ja auch egal…"

„Was denn?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe Sie falsch verstanden."

„Nein, ich denke, Sie haben das richtig verstanden." Sie hob ihr Cocktailglas „Ich bin Verena, aber das weißt du ja bereits." Zwinkernd hielt sie ihr Glas vor Kerstin. Diese nahm perplex ihr Glas und stieß an.

„Kerstin, wie du ebenfalls weißt. Und ein wenig verwirrt."

„Wieso?"

„Na, du duzt erst Leute nach der ersten Nacht. Was soll ich denken?"

„Was könntest du denken?"

„Dass du noch etwas mit mir vorhast."

„Stimmt."

„Stimmt?" Hallo? War Kerstin im falschen Film oder fantasierte sie sich gerade die Unterhaltung zurecht und in Wahrheit redeten sie über Reutlitz. So wie das derzeit wahrnahm konnte das nicht stimmen. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Ich möchte mir von dir die Stadt zeigen lassen und dann nach Hause bringen lassen. Da bekommst du einen Kaffee und das war es."

„Einen Kaffee?" Kerstin konnte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen „Zu meiner Zeit hieß das anders."

„Ich meine das so, wie ich das sage."

„Dafür hat sich das vorher anders angehört."

„Och, ich wollte nur mal sehen wie du reagierst wenn du in die Defensive gedrängt wirst. Schließlich wurde mir mehrmals mit auf den Weg gegeben, dass du hemmungslos baggern wirst. Da wollte ich gucken, was passiert, wenn man dich mit zweideutigen Sätzen konfrontiert. Für eine Frauenheldin, wie Jansen dich beschrieben hat, bist du leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen." Verena lachte. Kerstin musste ebenfalls schmunzeln. Frauenheldin? Das dachte Jansen von ihr. Nun, er hatte ihr schon weniger schmeichelhafte Titel verliehen. Außerdem freute es sie viel mehr, dass Verena anscheinend einen Humor besaß, der dem ihrem sehr nahe kam.

„Kein heißer One Night Stand?", fragte Kerstin enttäuscht.

„Nein, nicht mit mir. Aber du darfst dir gerne eine andere dafür suchen."

„Liegt es an mir oder ist es der falsche Zeitpunkt?"

„Eindeutig an dir."

„Mhm, du könntest mehr Taktgefühl zeigen."

„Wieso sollte ich dich anlügen? Solltest du dich entschließen ein Mann zu werden, dann können wir über das Thema noch mal reden. Als Frau bist für mich völlig uninteressant; zumindest was über eine Freundschaft hinausgeht."

„Du kannst gnadenlos ehrlich sein, das gefällt mir. Was du gesagt hast allerdings weniger. Du diskriminierst mich."

„Ich weiß, aber damit musst du leben."

„Na, wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dich ja überzeugen mir eine Chance zu geben."

„Du kannst es versuchen, aber ich gebe dir keine große Chance. Frauen interessieren mich nicht."

„Und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest meine Arbeit aufregend machen. So kleine Nummern auf der Liege, im Besprechungszimmer, in der Schleuse…" Mal sehen wie leicht Verena aus dem Konzept zu bringen war. Kerstin hatte schließlich eine Rechnung zu begleichen.

„Nein, dafür nehme ich den Jansen, der ist ein Mann", erwiderte Verena trocken.

„Boah, das geht zu weit. Einen Korb, okay, aber wenn du wirklich mit dem Jansen anbändelst…" Kerstin sah Verena empört an. Sie hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass das Geschwafel, das der Jansen von sich gab, nichts als Lügen waren um sie ins Bett zu bekommen. Wie konnte Verena da…?

„Kerstin?" Verena grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Kerstin brauchte eine Sekunde um zu verstehen, dass sie sie auf den Arm genommen hatte. Sie hatte Kerstins Versuch sie aus der Bahn zu werfen eiskalt gekontert und dafür Kerstin aus der Fassung geworfen. Und Kerstin war darauf hereingefallen. Das konnte eine interessante Zeit mit ihnen werden.

Kerstin warf ihren Kittel mit einem geübten Wurf über den Kleiderständer und schlüpfte in ihre Turnschuhe. Feierabend! Das wurde auch Zeit. Sie hatte sich heute laufend mit Jansen in den Haaren gehabt. Sie brauchten bloß ein paar Sekunden zusammen an einem Ort zu sein, dann begann einer den anderen zu ärgern. Hoffentlich lief er ihr jetzt nicht übern Weg, der würde ihr sonst die Feierabendlaune vermiesen.

Entschlossen sich nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen ging sie leise pfeifend über den Flur. Sie hatte bereits den ganzen Tag einen Ohrwurm, den ihr Kilian gestern Abend verpasst hatte. Laufend musste sie „Through the barricades" von Spandau Ballett pfeifen oder wenn sie alleine in ihrem Arztzimmer war, passierte es, dass sie plötzlich die eine oder andere Strophe sang. Wieso war sie im Moment so anfällig für romantische Musik? Das passierte ihr doch sonst nicht. Gute Laune Musik, ja, die bekam sie öfters nicht aus dem Kopf, aber Balladen?

„Halt! Nimm mich mit!" Verena kam aus der Umkleide heraus und rief hinter Kerstin her.

„Na gut, weil du es bist." Kerstin blieb grinsend stehen. Ob Verena der Grund war wieso sie diese Ballade nicht aus dem Ohr bekam? Immerhin machte Kerstins Herz jedes Mal einen kleinen Sprung wenn sie Verena sah.

„Danke, ich…"

„Einen schönen Feierabend, die Damen." Kerstin wollte den Drang sich umzudrehen unterdrücken, aber der Reflex ließ ihr keine Chance. Sie starrte wieder in das Gesicht von Jansen. Aus war es mit der Hoffnung, ihn heute nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Danke Hendrik." Verena strahlte wie eh und je.

„Gleichfalls", murmelte Kerstin. Jansen beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf Verena.

„Hast du heute Abend bereits etwas vor? Ich habe in zwei Stunden Feierabend, wir beide könnten…"

„Wir sind verabredet", fiel Kerstin ihm ins Wort „Du kannst dich in aller Ruhe um deine Familie kümmern. Deine FRAU…" Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu „…würde sich sicherlich freuen wenn du ihr mal wieder ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken würdest." Und Kerstin würde sich noch mehr freuen wenn Jansen seine Finger von Verena lassen würde.

„Meine Frau ist im Urlaub mit den Kindern."

„Danke Hendrik, aber Kerstin hat mich bereits eingeladen. Bei ihr Zuhause steigt heute eine Party. Aber komm doch mit." Kerstin fiel beinahe doppelt aus den Wolken. Was sollte das denn? Erstens fand ihres Wissens nach keine Party bei ihr statt, zumindest hatte Kilian nichts davon erwähnt, zweitens würde Jansen ganz bestimmt der letzte Mensch sein, den Kerstin auf einer Party sehen wollte. Wie konnte Verena ihn nur fragen ob er mitfeiern wollte? Kerstin warf Jansen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wehe er würde es wagen zuzusagen. Leider grinste Jansen bereits breit. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Kerstin würde Verena erschlagen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Kerstin Mitbewohner freut sich über dich. So weit ich weiß, bist du genau sein Typ und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es dich nicht stören würde, wenn er dich ein wenig angraben würde. Ich meine, so ein kleiner Flirt unter Männer hat ja auch etwas erotisches, oder?" Verena sah Jansen mit einem zuckersüßen Augenaufschlag an. Jansen Grinsen war von einer Sekunde zur anderen eingefallen und einem nun angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Dafür war Kerstins Laune ernorm gestiegen. Sie war kurz davor laut loszulachen. Alleine der Gedanke, wie Jansen von Kilian angebaggert wurde und sich voller Ekel in der Couch herumwand…würde Kerstin das live sehen, sie würde vor lachen über ihren Teppich kugeln.

„Nein danke, ich denke, das ist nichts für mich. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich." Schnell sah er zu, dass er Land gewann. Kerstin sah Verena amüsiert an, die Jansen hinterher grinste.

„So was, der hat es aber eilig. Naja, gehen wir? Ich muss nicht unbedingt länger hier bleiben."

„Dem schließe ich mich gerne an." Schweigend verließen sie das Gebäude und schlenderten über den Hof zur Schleuse, wo Frau Schnoor heute Dienst hatte. Kerstin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Frau Schnoor als stellvertretende Direktorin das letzte Mal an der Schleuse gesessen hatte.

„Auf Wiedersehen Frau Schnoor", sagte Verena.

„Einen schönen Feierabend Frau Wüllner, Frau Doktor Herzog."

„Wiedersehen Frau Schnoor. Wieso sind Sie hier?"

„Angeknackster Fuß." Birgit Schnoor hob ihren linken Fuß, den eine dicke Bandage zierte „Ich bin gestern umgeknickt, da hab ich mit dem Kollegen Neumeyer getauscht. Hier wird mein Fuß weniger belastet."

„Wieso sind Sie nicht zu mir gekommen?"

„Das ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Ich denke, in ein oder zwei Tagen ist alles wieder weg. Ansonsten werde ich zu Ihnen kommen."

„Dann gute Besserung." Kerstin schloss die Tür hinter sich und Verena.

„Sag mal", begann Kerstin als sie vor Verenas Auto standen „Wie bist auf die Idee gekommen den Jansen zu einer Party einzuladen, die gar nicht stattfindet?"

„Ich wollte mal sehen ob er zusagen würde. Und dann kam mir die Idee mit einem Mitbewohner."

„Jansen ist nicht wirklich Kilians Typ."

„Das weiß ich nicht. Du hast mir bisher nur gesagt, dass er schwul ist. Ich habe Jansen unterstellt, dass er dieses auch weiß und dann gefiel mir der Gedanke wie Jansen guckt, wenn ich ihm vorschlage, dass er mit Kilian flirten soll. Bei Frauen lässt er nichts anbrennen, dann kann er das mal auf Männer übertragen."

„Du spinnst", grinste Kerstin. Aber Verenas Humor gefiel ihr.

„Naja, ich hatte auch keine größere Lust Jansen zu erklären wieso ich heute nicht mit ihm ausgehen möchte. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass er die Einladung ablehnen würde."

„Zum Glück. Ich meine, Jansen in meiner Wohnung" Kerstin schüttelte sich „Schrecklicher Gedanke. Danach müsste ich alles desinfizieren oder am Besten renovieren."

„Du hast einen Knall."

„Ich weiß. Zuviel Medikamente im Selbstversuch getestet." Kerstin legte den Kopf schief und sah Verena an. Wenn sie bereits offiziell verabredet waren, konnte sie den Abend wirklich zusammen verbringen. Kerstin wollte schließlich weiterhin ihr Glück bei Verena versuchen. Von der einfachen Erklärung, Verena sei an ihr nicht interessiert, ließ sie sich nicht entmutigen.

„Was ist denn?" Verena hatte Kerstins Blick bemerkt.

„Wann bist du bei mir?"

„Bitte?"

„Na, die Party, schon vergessen?", grinste Kerstin.

„Du meinst die, die gar nicht stattfindet?"

„Ich meine die, die wir organisieren werden."

„Wie willst du denn in der kurzen Zeit…?"

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Wenn du in zwei Stunden da bist, dann können wir feiern."

„Okay." Verena sah Kerstin skeptisch an „Ich bringe dich nach Hause und bin dann in zwei Stunden wieder da. Dann sehe ich endlich mal eure Residenz, die berühmte WG." Sie stiegen in Verenas Auto. Praktisch, nun musste Kerstin nicht laufen. Sie sollte Verena öfters einladen.

„Berühmte WG? Wofür sind wir denn berühmt?"

„Für die legendären Partys, die dich regelmäßig verschlafen lassen."

„Sehr witzig." Kerstin zog schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Sie hatte die letzten beiden Wochen nicht verschlafen, noch eine Woche, dann hatte sie ihren persönlichen Rekord aufgestellt. Wobei sie nur das Verschlafen zählte, das sie zu spät zu den Besprechungen kommen ließ. Die anderen Male, wenn das Frühstück ausfallen musste oder sie die Hälfte Zuhause in der Hektik vergaß, die zählten nicht.

„Nicht schmollen, stell dir vor, dein Gesicht bleibt plötzlich so stehen."

„Das sagt man zu kleinen Kindern, die Grimassen ziehen. Und das ist eine gemeine Lüge, die Gesichtszüge werden sicherlich nicht einfach so stehen bleiben. Und selbst wenn, dann fände ich ein Dauergrinsen auch nicht gerade angenehm. Stell dir vor, du bist auf einer Beerdigung und kannst nicht aufhören zu grinsen während alle um dich herum weinen. Schrecklich."

„Auch wieder wahr." Verena hielt vor Kerstins Haus. Wo Kerstin wohnte, das wusste sie, nur im Haus drin war sie bisher nie gewesen.

„Okay, ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder da. Wenn das mit der Party nichts wird, dann ist es auch nicht schlimm."

„Baby, das wird etwas, versprochen." Kerstin sprang aus dem Auto „Bis gleich."

„Ciao." Verena fuhr lachend davon. Da war sie mal gespannt was Kerstin mit ihrem Mitbewohner nun zaubern würde. Im Zweifelsfall würden sie wohl zu dritt auf der Couch landen und alte Filme gucken. Einen entspannten Abend hätte sie nichts entgegen zu setzen, der Tag war heute stressig genug gewesen. Allerdings konnte sie beim Feiern ebenfalls gut entspannen. So oder so, es würde bestimmt ein schöner Abend werden.

Verena hatte es geschafft ihren Zeitplan einzuhalten und parkte pünktlich nach zwei Stunden wieder vor dem Haus von Kerstin. Äußerlich hatte sich hier nichts verändert. Keine große Ansammlungen von Autos, keine Menschenmassen, die herströmten. Alles war so ruhig wie sie es verlassen hatte. Es gab wohl doch keine Party. Gut dass sie sich nicht zu sehr aufgestylt hatte.

Sich auf einen ruhigen Abend freuend verließ Verena ihr Auto und ging zur Haustür. Diese war geöffnet und wurde durch ein Gummiband daran gehindert zuzufallen. Nicht gerade eine sichere Alternative zum Klingeln. Was hatte Kerstin gesagt? Sie wohnten oben? Verena sah sich kurz nach einem Lift um, aber das Haus hatte bloß drei Stockwerke und war bestimmt bereits hundertfünfzig Jahre alt, da gab es diesen Luxus nicht. Nun gut, jeder Gang macht schlank.

Beschwingt ging sie die Treppen hinauf. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, aber sie konnte Musik hören. Sollte das ihre Party sein? Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war das Barbara Streisand. War sie hier wirklich richtig?

Die Türklingel zeigte ihr, dass sie richtig war. Da stand Kerstins Nachname auf dem Schild. Verena wollte klingeln, stellte jedoch fest, dass auch diese Tür nur angelehnt war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt.

„Junge Frau, nicht so schüchtern, kommen Se rein, dann können Se rausgucken" Ein junger Mann zog Verena in die Wohnung, die bei diesem überfallähnlichen Angriff beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.

„Ähm…ja…hallo…ich bin…"

„Die bezaubernde Verena, ich weiß. Hi, ich bin Kilian. Cocktail?"

„Ja, danke…woher…?" Kilian zog Verena weiter in die Wohnung. Und tatsächlich, es gab eine Party. Kilian, der Verena weiterhin an der Hand hielt, zog sie zu einer Bar, wo fünf große Behälter mit bunten Flüssigkeiten standen, die automatisch verrührt wurden.

„Was darf es denn sein? Swimmingpool? Sex on the beach? Cosmopolitan? Tequila Sunrise? Tom Collins?"

„Tequila Sunrise, bitte. Aber nicht eine so starke Mischung."

„Herzchen, die Mischungen sind bereits gemacht." Er nahm ein Glas und ließ es mit dem Cocktail aus dem Behälter vollaufen.

„Danke. Wo ist denn…?"

„Dort!" Kilian zeigte hinter Verena. „Kerstin ist keine fünf Meter hinter dir."

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Wen solltest du sonst suchen? Und werde mal locker, hier beißt dich keiner…außer Kerstin vielleicht, für die kann ich nicht garantieren, aber mit der wirst du ja fertig, oder?" Kilian grinste breit.

„Ja." Verena musste lachen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass wenn sie neu zu einer Party kam, sie sofort so umsorgt wurde.

„Hi." Kerstin gesellte sich zu ihnen und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas. Suchend fuhr sie mit dem Finger vor den Cocktails herum um dann den ganz links zu nehmen.

„Ich trinke sie einfach alle. Kilian, hast du meine Kollegin nett empfangen?"

„Natürlich. Einer muss das schließlich machen, du warst ja nicht da. Wehe dir, du hältst mir noch einmal vor, ich würde Ewigkeiten brauchen um mich für ein Outfit zu entscheiden. In der Zeit wo du Jeans und T-Shirt angezogen hast, hab ich eine Party organisiert und mich hergerichtet. Frauen."

„Ich war bereits fertig, aber dann rief meine Mutter an. Und du weißt wie sie ist, wenn sie einmal anfängt zu reden, dann gibt es kein Ende mehr." Kerstin wandte sich an Verena „Tut mir leid, dass du ausgerechnet Kilian in die Arme gelaufen bist. Ich hatte auf eine richtige Empfangsdame gehofft und nicht diese Tucke."

„Püff, du bist ja nur neidisch weil mir deine Sachen besser stehen als dir." Kilian nahm sich ein Glas und stolzierte davon.

„Er war wirklich nett."

„Das würde ich nie bezweifeln", lachte Kerstin und sah Kilian nach„Und er ist nicht wirklich sauer, das ist ein ganz normaler Umgangston zwischen uns. Wir lieben uns eben." Kerstin zwinkerte.

„Aha." Verena sah sich um. Nun kam sie mal dazu ihre Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, der sie stark an eine Reproduktion der Diskotheken der 70er Jahre erinnerte. Überall waren alte Möbel in quietschbunten Farben zu sehen, alte Film- und Musikplakate schmückten die Wände, eine Reihe Sessel, die Verena sehr an das Raumschiff Orion erinnerten, standen in einem Halbkreis. In den zwei Stunden, die Kerstin und Kilian Zeit gehabt hatten die Party zu organisieren, hatten sie bereits rund zwei Dutzend Leute herbekommen, einen großen Tisch mit Häppchen aufgestellt, die Bar mit den Cocktails und weiteren Getränken aufgebaut und eine alte Diskolampe unter die Decke gehangen, die ihre bunten Lichter in alle Richtungen verteilte.

„Wow, ich hatte mich schon auf einen Couchabend eingestellt, dass ihr es schafft, in zwei Stunden eine Party zu organisieren hätte ich nie gedacht. Wo sind all diese Leute her?"

„Das ist ein gutgehütetes WG Geheimnis, ich verrate es dir, wenn du dich dem würdig erwiesen hast."

„Und wie erweißt man sich dem würdig? Mit wem muss ich ins Bett?"

„Wenn du so fragst, mit mir. Nein, wir haben einfach ein paar Leute angerufen und die haben ihrerseits ein paar Leute angerufen und schon standen die ersten vor der Tür. Da hier laufend spontane Partys steigen, haben wir immer das Nötigste im Haus. Die Bar steht auch an normalen Arbeitstagen, die Zutaten für die Cocktails lagern im Keller, das Knabberzeug im Schrank, die Häppchen sind vom Partyservice unseres Vertrauens. Und die Wohnung sieht immer so aus. Kilian mag es…außergewöhnlich…bunt…ein wenig schräg und ganz viel Kitsch aus den 70er Jahren. Wie man an seinem Outfit erkennen kann ist sein ganzes Leben ein Revival."

„Und du fühlst dich wohl?" Verena sah zweifelnd zwischen dem schrägen Kilian und der normalen Kerstin hin und her.

„Ja, ich finde, es ist etwas anderes. Diese gewöhnlichen Wohnungen findest du überall, unsere WG ist einzigartig. Und so lange er nicht anfängt meinen Kleiderschrank mit seinen Klamotten auszustatten, kann es so bleiben. Mir persönlich gefallen die 80er Jahre besser, aber einen so großen Unterschied sehe ich zwischen den beiden Jahrzehnten nicht. Die Geschmäcker waren in beiden gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ich denke an diese schrecklichen Leggins oder die Haare der Frauen. Manche sahen aus als wenn man sie erst rückwärts durch einen Farbklecks gezogen hätte und sie anschließend kopfüber im Kettenkarussell getrocknet hätte." Ein neuer Schwall Menschen kam ins Wohnzimmer. Zu Verenas Überraschung sahen sie völlig normal aus, keine ausgefallenen Outfits, sondern Jeans und T-Shirt.

„Das ist die Partygemeinschaft von Kilians Freund. Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst eine völlig andere Welt als die von Kilian. Seriöse Geschäftsleute und Büroarbeiter treffen auf Künstlergemeinschaft von Berlin. Oder anders gesagt: willkommen an dem Ort, an dem der Bankier sich mit dem Musicaldarsteller trifft."

„Zu welcher Gruppe zählen denn Beamtinnen des Strafvollzuges?"

„Die wunderbar normale Minderheit." Kerstin drückte Verena einen neuen Cocktail in die Hand.

„Wenn ich den trinke wird es ein Taxi werden, dass mich nach Hause bringen muss, denn so wie die schmecken, habt ihr nicht mit dem Alkohol gegeizt."

„Hat hier jemand ein Taxi bestellt?" Ein Kopf schob sich zwischen Kerstin und Verena. Verena wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich war es, ich habe es bestellt, es war ganz alleine meine Idee", lachte Kerstin „Verena, das ist Wuschel. Nimm ihn nicht zu ernst, er ist ein Filmjunkie und wird, wann immer er mit dir redet, in Filmzitaten sprechen."

„Are you still talking to me?"

„Ja, genau dich meine ich."

„Hallo." Verena betrachtete den Mann interessiert, der sich in ein enges Lederkostüm gezwängt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, sie würde in diesem Outfit nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde überleben. Wie sollte man da atmen? Und wie lange brauchte er bis er da wieder raus war?

„Mein Name ist Wuschel, der Wuschel." Er verbeugte sich vor Verena.

„Den Namen hat er wegen seiner unübersehbaren Haarpracht."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Spotte nicht über mich, ich weiß sehr wohl wofür du gekommen bist. Und du weißt sehr wohl dass ich sie habe. Nimm sie dir wenn du kannst, aber spotte nicht über mich."

„Majestät, in eurem ganzen Schloss, in eurem ganzen Reich gibt es nichts was ich begehre."

„Ich hoffe, ihr sprecht über mich. Dass du mich haben willst."

„Nein, wir sprechen von den Einhörnern. Ich habe diesen Film so oft gesehen, ich würde jedes Zitat erkennen. Dieser Film gehört jahrelang zu meinem Weihnachten dazu. Ein grandioser Film, eine ergreifende Filmmusik und ein Buch, das mich gefesselt hat."

„Wuschel, wir brauchen dich. Hier verdreht einer Zitate", rief jemand. Wuschel verbeugte sich erneut und verschwand.

„Schauspieler."

„Ich glaube, hier werde ich heute Abend mehr seltsame Leute treffen als in meinem gesamten Leben zuvor." Verena sah sich erneut um. So etwas hatte sie auch auf ihren Studienfeten nicht erlebt. Und sie war sich damals sicher gewesen, schräge als diese Feten konnten keine Feten werden. Nun wurde sie ein besseren belehrt.

„Puh, ich hätte die letzten drei Cocktails nicht trinken dürfen", jammerte Verena „Jetzt darf ich nicht nur nicht mehr fahren, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr fahren. Und dabei hasse ich es nachts alleine Taxi zu fahren."

„Dann bleib hier", meinte Kerstin.

„Hier?" Verena sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Sie bezweifelte, dass diese Party vor dem Morgengrauen ein Ende finden würde. Und so wie es aussah, würden mehrere Leute diesen Raum als ihren Schlafplatz ansehen.

„Nicht im Wohnzimmer, Dummerchen, bei mir. Mein Bett ist groß genug für zwei."

„Netter Versuch", grinste Verena.

„Ich meine es ernst. Vergiss das Taxi, bleib hier."

„Aber du hast mir nicht die ganzen Cocktails in die Hand gedrückt um mich zu verführen wenn ich wehrlos in deinem Bett liege, oder?"

„Ich gebe zu, ich finde dich tierisch scharf und ich würde dich – bei Interesse deinerseits – nicht von der Bettkante schupsen, aber ich habe auch einen Rest an Anstand und würde bestimmt nicht über dich herfallen wenn ich dich einlade hier zu bleiben um das Taxi zu sparen. So viel Benehmen darfst du mir zutrauen." Kerstin sah Verena ernst an. Natürlich träumte sie seit Tagen davon ihre Kollegin in ihrem Bett zu haben, natürlich war Verena eine Traumfrau, natürlich wäre dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit für Kerstin, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde Kerstin nichts machen, was Verena nicht wollte. Und in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand machte sie keinen willenlosen Eindruck. Sie war eben nur nicht mehr fahrtauglich.

„Diese Worte kann ich komplett unterstreichen. Egal was für eine Schürzenjägerin Kerstin sein mag, sie besitzt den Anstand ihre Opfer nicht zu überfallen." Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann gesellte sich zu ihnen. Verena würde ihn ohne weitere Zwischenfragen als erfolgreichen Filmschauspieler durchgehen lassen. Und als ihren Traummann.

„Opfer? Danke Pat. Dafür schuldest du uns zwei Getränke. Was darf es sein, Verena?"

„Zur Abwechselung mal ein Wasser, bitte."

„Du willst die komplette Kontrolle haben wenn du bei Kerstin schläft, oder? Kann ich verstehen."

„Nun hau aber ab." Kerstin verscheuchte Patrick mit fuchtelnden Armen. Wie stand sie denn da? Als wenn sie ein frauenmordendes Biest wäre, das jede Nacht eine andere flachlegen würde…für so etwas fehlte ihr das Angebot.

„Wer war das? Berühmter Schauspieler?"

„Geschäftsmann."

„Auch nicht übel. Wenn wir in Reutlitz so einen als Schließer herumlaufen hätten, ich würde mich sofort für alle Doppelschichten eintragen lassen. Und ihm persönlich jedem Winkel vorstellen, wenn es sein müsste, jeden Kiesel auf dem Hof."

„Und dann, in einer gemeinsamen Nachtschicht, ihr habt gerade Ruhe in allen Zellen geschaffen, sitzt im Aquarium, trinkt einen Kaffee zusammen, redet über euer Wochenende und die Pläne für das nächste Wochenende, kommen die magischen Worte…"

„Willst du mich heiraten?", seufzte Verena.

„Ich bin schwul!"

„Was?" Irritiert sah Verena Kerstin an.

„Die magischen Worte sind nicht ein Heiratsantrag sondern die Information, dass er schwul ist. Zumindest wenn du deine Geschichte mit Patrick träumst. Er ist Kilians Freund. Sorry Süße, aber den musst du dir abschminken."

„War ja klar. Bin ich eigentlich die einzigste Hete hier?"

„Nein, aber in der absoluten Minderheit."

„Bis dich die gute Kerstin umgedreht hat." Eine junge Frau, die bereits sichtlich angetrunken war, wankte zwischen die beiden. Kerstin warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Flora, lass das."

„Wieso? Ist doch so. Als wenn du etwas anderes im Sinn hättest als die Schnitte ins Bett zu bekommen. So wie du das mit mir und Hunderten vor und nach mir ebenso gemacht hast. Die gute Kerstin hat nämlich jedes Wochenende eine Neue, musst du wissen, Schätzchen."

„Du hast zuviel getrunken."

„Genau, versuche dich herauszureden, aber deine süße Kleine wird schon merken, was für ein Spiel du mit ihr abziehst. Dann wird es zwar zu spät sein, aber sie bekommt immer das, was sie will. Notfalls mit einer gehörigen Mengen Alk. Glaub mir, irgendwann hast du so viel getrunken, dann „vergisst" du, dass du eigentlich hetero bist und landest in ihrem Bett. Und ab dem nächsten Morgen darfst du dich dann als Geliebte Nummer irgendwas betrachten und aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Hat sie dir ihr Bett schon angeboten? Das macht sie immer, so fängt das Spiel an."

„Würdest du uns jetzt entschuldigen?"

„Wieso? Hast du Angst, dass dein neues Opfer es sich anders überlegt und du erst eine Neue aufreißen musst?"

„Das ist purer Blödsinn. Ich…"

„Verena, darf ich um einen tanz bitten?" Patrick stand plötzlich zwischen den drei Frauen.

„Gerne." Verena sah verwirrt zwischen Kerstin und Flora hin und her. Was war das für ein seltsames Schauspiel? Patrick führte Verena in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers wo die offizielle Tanzfläche war.

„Was genau läuft da denn für ein Film ab?"

„Verlassene, eifersüchtige Ex versucht sich für die Trennung zu revanchieren. Flora und Kerstin waren letztes Jahr zusammen. Nicht lange, ein paar Wochen bloß, dann zerbrach die Beziehung wegen der rasenden Eifersucht von Flora. Kerstin ist nicht der Typ Frau, die sich jeden Abend brav neben ihre Freundin stellt und bloß sie anhimmelt, sie braucht eine lange Leine. Flora hatte dafür kein Verständnis, versuchte sie einzuengen, an sich zu binden. Versteh das nicht falsch, Kerstin ist treu, aber sie braucht ihre Freiheiten. Wenn man mit ihr raus geht, dann will sie auch mal mit anderen Leuten reden oder mit jemand anderem tanzen als mit ihrer Freundin. Deswegen betrügt sie sie nicht, aber Flora fühlte sich jedes Mal betrogen wenn Kerstin nur mit einer anderen sprach. Deswegen waren beide nicht lange zusammen und Flora…Flora trägt das Kerstin nach. Und da ihr beiden den ganzen Abend zusammen verbracht habt, sieht sie dich als neue Konkurrentin im Kampf um Kerstin. Bisher versucht sie vergeblich Kerstin von einer zweiten Chance zu überzeugen."

„Ich bin wirklich keine Konkurrenz. Sollte ich Kerstins Angebot hier zu schlafen annehmen, dann werde ich bestimmt nichts mit ihr anfangen. So betrunken kann ich gar nicht sein."

„Und Kerstin würde nicht versuchen dich zu irgendwas zu zwingen. Wenn sie dir sagt, du kannst hier schlafen, dann meint sie das so. Wenn du es wünschen würdest, würde sie auch auf dem Fußboden schlafen."

„So schlimm bin ich auch nicht", lachte Verena „Ich habe kein Problem damit mit Kerstin ein Bett zu teilen, ich mag Kerstin, nur eben wie gesagt: rein platonisch. Aber ich denke, das hat sie auch verstanden."

„Verstanden und akzeptiert ja, aber sie wird dich trotzdem regelmäßig versuchen davon zu überzeugen, lieber mit ihr zusammen zu sein als mit einem Mann. Diese Überzeugungsarbeiten werden allerdings eher dann stattfinden wenn ihr zusammen aus seid oder in einer kleinen Anmerkung während der Arbeit."

„Oh, da habe ich bereits einige von erhalten und dankend abgelehnt. Ich kenne Männer, die sind bedeutend penetranter."

„Dann weißt du ja, wie man damit umgehen kann. Ich kann dich gut verstehen, ich finde auch, dass die Frauen aufdringlich sind."

„Auch, Telefonnummern bekommen?"

„Diverse."

„Dann, auf das gemeinsame Leid."

„Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid." Patrick stieß mit Verena an. Ja, sie hatten etwas gemein.

Die folgende Geschichte hat mit dem Ablauf von Hinter Gittern nichts zu tun. Nur die Personen stammen zum größten Teil aus der Serie, wurden aber vom Charakter und anderen Merkmalen her ein wenig verändert. Und dann gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit bekannten Figuren aus meinen früheren Geschichten.

Teil 1

Kerstin Herzogs Tag hätte besser anfangen können. Sie hatte es mal wieder versäumt den Wecker am Abend zu stellen und war mal wieder zu spät dran. Hätte ihr Mitbewohner Kilian sie nicht geweckt, würde sie wahrscheinlich immer noch in ihren tiefen Träumen liegen. Allerdings hatten ihr diese Träume besser gefallen als die Realität. In der Nacht war sie die „Dancing Queen" gewesen, hatte am Broadway alle Kritiker begeistert und für ein ausverkauftes Schauspielhaus für die nächsten Jahre gesorgt. Alle großen Showstars rissen sich darum mit ihr auf der Bühne zu stehen, und sie wurde mit Einladungen zu wichtigen Premierenfeiern und High Society Partys überhäuft. Die Herzen aller Frauen lagen ihr zu Füßen. Frauen, ja die wartete zwar im realen Leben auch auf sie, aber nicht so, wie es Kerstin gerne hätte. Denn sie war keine erfolgreiche und weltberühmte Tänzerin, sie war eine Ärztin in einem Frauengefängnis. Ärztin in Reutlitz. Wie hatte sie sich nur zu diesem Job breitschlagen lassen? Den ganzen Tag mit kriminellen Frauen und Kollegen, die ihre Machtgelüste auslebten. Doch der Arbeitsmarkt war - wie seit langem - nicht gerade ein Wunschkonzert und sie hatte keine Auswahl gehabt. Naja, wenigstens hatte sie die Kontrolle über alles, was in den medizinischen Bereich fiel. Sie war ein klein wenig die Chefärztin. Chefärztin der Uniklinik wäre ihr zwar lieber gewesen, doch wie gesagt, man muss nehmen was man kriegen kann. Kerstin parkte ihren Wagen auf dem Parkplatz für die Angestellten von Reutlitz und ging zur Schleuse. Der Kollege Neumeyer ließ sie herein und grinste sie dreckig an. Er versuchte bei allen Frauen zu landen. Hatte er immer noch nicht mitbekommen, dass Kerstin nicht auf Männer stand? Außerdem freute er sich, dass Kerstin mal wieder zu spät war. Sie konnte sich schon denken, dass Doktor Strauß, seines Zeichens Direktor in Reutlitz, wieder seine obligatorische Frage gestellt hatte. „Wo ist eigentlich Frau Herzog?" Diese Frage hatte er bereits mehrmals gestellt. Kerstin hatte nämlich ein Talent dazu die Dienstbesprechungen zu vergessen, verdrängen oder, wie heute, zu verschlafen. Meistens langweilte sie sich eh oder regte sich auf, wenn die Kollegen von ihr erwarteten, die Frauen, die Probleme machten, mit Spritzen und Medikamenten ruhig zu stellen. Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr. 15 Minuten zu spät, kein Frühstück, ungeduscht und mit einer Laune, die jedem Griesgram Ehre gemacht hätte. Das konnte ein schöner Tag werden. Wie gut, dass bald Wochenende war, da würde sie durch die Clubs in Berlin ziehen und den Ärger der Woche wegfeiern. Kerstin klopfte an und betrat das Besprechungszimmer, das gleichzeitig als Pausenraum fungierte.

„Morgen. Entschuldigung, ich bin im Stadtverkehr hängen geblieben", log sie spontan und schenkte ihren Kollegen ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Natürlich war sie die einzigste vom Personal, die zu spät war. Alles andere wäre zu schön gewesen.

„Guten Morgen Frau Herzog." Doktor Strauß schien immun gegen ihr Lächeln zu sein. „Setzen Sie sich, die nächsten Themen gehen Sie auch was an." Kerstin ließ sich auf dem letzten freien Stuhl fallen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Dieser Raum sollte dringend aufgepeppt werden. Sie sollten Kilian das überlassen, der würde aus dem grau-grünen Etwas einen gemütlichen, freundlichen Rum zaubern.

„Wie Sie wissen wird am Anfangt des nächstens Monats eine neue Kollegin ihren Dienst hier antreten. Sie wird dafür sorgen, dass die Frauen ihren Schulabschluss nachholen können oder mit dem Studium anfangen." Manchmal machte die Stimme von Doktor Strauß Kerstin noch müder.

„Was sind wir? Eine Bildungseinrichtung?", fragte Trude Schiller. Kerstin war zwar wenig begeistert von den Ideen, die Doktor Strauß ihnen vortrug, aber sie waren ihr lieber als Trude Schiller. Diese Frau konnte Kerstin auf dem Tod nicht ausstehen. So gesehen war ihr alles lieber als Trude Schiller. Wieso hatte Hubert Schiller damals diese Drachen geheiratet statt Frau Mohr? Kerstin wäre beinahe vom Dampfer gekippt, als sie das auf dem letzten Betriebsausflug erfahren hatte.

„Das sind Integrationsmaßnahmen, Frau Schiller. Frau Doktor Kaltenbach möchte aus Reutlitz ein Modelprojekt machen. Die Frauen sollen besser auf ihre Entlassung vorbereitet werden. Das wird die Zahl der Rückfälle nach unten korrigieren und das sollte in dem Interesse von jedem von Ihnen sein."

„Und als nächstes bieten wir Gymnastik und rhythmisches Tanzen an, weil Sport das Aggressionspotential vermindert", schlug Hendrik Jansen in die gleiche Schiene wie Trude Schiller. Die beiden waren sich auch sehr ähnlich. Vor allem was das Unsympathisch sein anging, lagen sie auf einer Wellenlänge.

„Und dann werden wir irgendwann zu einem Sanatorium, in dem die Frauen alle Vorteile habe und wir sehen können, wie wir einen ordentlichen Vollzug auf die Reihe bekommen und unserer Autorität wahren."

„Hendrik hat Recht", unterstützte Peter Kittler ihn „Wir sind ein Gefängnis keine Vergnügungsanstalt" Damit wären die drei Musketiere komplett. Wie gut dass Kerstin zu müde war um sich über sie aufzuregen.

„Aber es ist bewiesen, dass gut vorbereitete Frauen weniger rückfällig werden wie unvorbereitete. Nehmen wir die Wünsche. Wenn die etwas Ordentliches gelernt hätte, dann hätten wir die jetzt nicht wieder auf Station B", unterstützte Birgit Schnoor die Pläne von Doktor Strauß.

„Einmal Knacki immer Knacki", grummelte Trude Schiller vor sich hin. Nach diesem Schema gesehen, konnte Kerstin sich gut vorstellen was Trude Schiller in ihren früheren Leben gewesen war. Eine Mischung aus Burgdrachen und Pestepidemie.

„Schluss jetzt", beendete Doktor Strauß die Diskussion „Wir werden dieses Modell durchziehen. Dafür stellt uns die Justizverwaltung auch mehr Personal zur Verfügung. Und es kann nicht schaden wenn Reutlitz ausnahmsweise mal mit positiven Schlagzeilen von sich reden macht. Das war's, zurück an die Arbeit" Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. Trude Schiller, Hendrik Jansen und Peter Kittler begangen eine wilde Diskussion über die Überflüssigkeit dieses Projektes. Kerstin schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging zur Krankenstation. Mal sehen, was sie hier alles erwartete. Wie viele Opfer von Schlägereien sie heute zusammenflicken musste. Sie verstand nicht, wieso erwachsene Menschen sich so daneben benehmen konnten. Als wenn es ihnen etwas bringen würde, andere Frauen zusammenzuschlagen. Sie kamen entweder in den Bunker, auf Station „C" in den Hochsicherheitstrakt oder durften ein paar Jahre länger einsitzen. Alles keine Argumente für Kerstin jemanden zusammenzuschlagen.

Zu Kerstins Überraschung war es ruhig geblieben. Keine neuen Prellungen, keine neuen Wunden, die genäht, geklebt oder geklammert werden mussten. Sie konnte sich in aller Ruhe den Akten und den vier Patienten auf der Krankenstation widmen. Der erste Lichtblick des Tages. Akten widersprachen nicht, machten keinen Krach und wenn man sie über hatte, legte man sie einfach weg. Sie wünschte sich, manche ihrer Kollegen wären mehr wie Akten.

„Guten Morgen, mein weißer Engel." Kerstin sah auf und lächelte. Da war der zweite Lichtblick. Vielleicht konnte der Tag doch schön werden.

„Morgen. Wo warst du heute Morgen?"

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall auf der „C", da musste ich eingreifen. Eine der Frauen hat versucht einen Notfall zu simulieren und wollte dann türmen. Ziemlich blöd, wenn man von Türen umgeben ist, die sich nur mit Chipkarte öffnen lassen."

„Und du hast sie wieder eingefangen?" Kerstin deutete Verena Wüllner sich zu setzen. Verena war wirklich ihr Lichtblick und das jeden Tag. Wenn sie nicht Kerstins Kollegin wäre, dann hätte Kerstin wahrscheinlich schon mehrmals gekündigt. Doch Verena schaffte es immer wieder Kerstin davon zu überzeugen, dass sie lieber in Reutlitz bleiben sollte statt arbeitslos zu sein oder Ärztin unter einem größenwahnsinnigen Chef zu werden. Hier war sie die Chefin und das war viel wert. Und wenn alle Stricke rissen, hatten sie sich.

„Nein, ich habe ihr klar gemacht, dass sie eh nicht weg kann. Sie wollte mich zwar vom Gegenteil überzeugen, doch gegen eine Schließerin mit Kickboxerfahrung möchte kaum eine Frau antreten. Wann kommst du endlich einmal mit zum Training?"

„Gar nicht, das ist nichts für mich. Wenn du tanzen gesagt hättest, aber dieser Kampfsport. Nein. Außerdem warst du ewig nicht mehr da, mein Pseudo Bruce Lee." Verena lachte. Sie nahm Kerstins Hand.

„Was ist los? Schlecht geschlafen?"

„Einsam geschlafen. Wo warst du?"

„Wie jede Nacht in meinem Bett." Kerstin hatte so oft versucht Verena davon zu überzeugen, ihr eigenes Bett zu verlassen und in Kerstins zu kommen, das konnte keine der beiden mehr zählen. Und jedes Mal hatte Verena abgelehnt. Man sollte meinen, Kerstin würde es mit der Zeit aufgeben, aber das wäre nicht ihr Stil. Vielleicht überlegte es sich Verena eines Tages anders, dann wollte Kerstin gefragt haben.

„Was hat dieser Typ, was ich nicht habe?", fragte Kerstin verzweifelt. Intelligenz konnte es nicht sein. Verenas letzter Freund war dumm wie Brot gewesen. Und hatte auch so ausgesehen. Aber Kerstin verstand sowieso nie, was Frauen an Männern fanden.

„Er ist männlich und du nicht."

„Das ist Diskriminierung."

„Nein, das ist die Wahrheit. Genauso gut könnte ich dich fragen, wieso du in all den Jahren nie etwas mit Kilian angefangen hast."

„Er schleppt immer Kerle an. Wahrscheinlich würdet ihr beide besser harmonieren. Männer – sharing. Eine Nacht hat er ihn, eine Nacht du."

„Du hast verschlafen, oder?"

„Ja", gab Kerstin zerknirscht zu. Wieso konnte Verena ihr das immer ansehen? Wie machte sie das? Sie musste Kerstin nur ansehen und schon konnte sie feststellen, ob sie verschlafen hatte, pünktlich gewesen war oder ob sie die ganze Nacht über gefeiert hatte. Sie war ein offenes Buch für Verena.

„Was war es diesmal?"

„Ich hab vergessen den Wecker zu stellen und Kilian hat mich zu spät geweckt. Er dachte, ich hätte Besuch."

„Ein sehr netter, höflicher junger Mann."

„Ich hatte seit Monaten keinen Besuch mehr über Nacht. Ich arbeite zuviel und am falschen Ort. Immer, wenn ich sage, ich bin Ärztin im Gefängnis, heißt es ein paar Minuten später: Goodbye und adios. Wäre ich Chefärztin in einer Klinik, wäre das bestimmt anders. Dann könnte ich wahrscheinlich vor Angeboten meinen Briefkasten nicht wiederfinden."

„Och, ich kenne ein oder zwei Frauen hier, die würden dich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen", meinte Verena grinsend.

„Super, was soll ich mit Knackis? Das ist a) gegen die Vorschriften und b) nicht die Art von Beziehung, die ich mir vorstelle. Auf Heimlichkeiten und Versteckspiele habe ich keine Lust. Das reicht mir in anderen Bereichen."

„Wir beide gehen am Wochenende raus, oder?"

„Ja, bitte. Ich brauche dringend ein Erfolgserlebnis. Aber bei meinem Glück wirst du alle Angebote bekommen und ich werde die Nachtschattenschnepfe sein." Kerstin verzog das Gesicht. Verena stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum.

„Du bist die Schönste aller Nachtschattenschnepfen." Sie umarmte Kerstin. Kerstin atmete den Duft des Parfums ein. Es musste ein neues sein, das hatte sie vorher nie gerochen. Meistens bedeutete neues Parfum gleich neuer Mann in Sicht. Wieso konnte Kerstin nicht der Grund für das neue Parfum sein? Verena wäre genau ihr Typ. Groß, schlank, blond, humorvoll und die wunderbarsten blauen Augen, die Kerstin jemals gesehen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass jedes Wochenende die Männer Schlange standen um mit Verena zu tanzen, ihr ein Getränk auszugeben oder einfach nur mit ihr zu reden. Wenn Verena wollte, war sie nie alleine, aber sie war sehr anspruchsvoll, was ihre männliche Begleitung anging und bisher hatte Kerstin nur einen Mann gesehen, der es geschafft hatte, Verena für länger als einen Abend zu unterhalten. Der Typ war ein erfolgreicher Filmschauspieler und selber so begehrt wie Verena. Im Gegensatz zu ihr würde er wahrscheinlich kein Angebot ablehnen was letztendlich der Trennungsgrund gewesen war. Der Idiot war selber Schuld. Er hatte eine Traumfrau und musste mit der nächstbesten Schlampe ins Bett springen. Männer waren seltsame Geschöpfe.

„Mein Güte, Spritzenfrau, du hast einen Gesichtsausdruck wie Kittler wenn die Preise für Reis steigen." Walter sah Kerstin grinsend an „Was ist los? Musst du mal wieder rangenommen werden?"

„Frau Walter kümmern Sie sich bitte um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Danke." Kerstin nahm ihre Arzttasche und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum. Ein weiteres blaues Auge, das sie verarztet hatte.

„Wenn du willst, ich habe heute Abend nichts vor, da könnten wir beide uns zu einem Dinner treffen. Ich garantiere dir, den Abend würdest du nie vergessen", versuchte Walter weiter Kerstin zu provozieren. Walter war die Chefin der „B" und hatte – seitdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Kerstin Frauen gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war – mehr als nur ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Kerstin atmete ruhig aus und zählte still bis fünf. Ganz ruhig bleiben. Keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Lächeln.

„Frau Walter, bevor ich einen Abend mit Ihnen verbringe, bleibe ich lieber alleine Zuhause. Die Gesellschaft meines Haustieres ist mir angenehmer als Ihre." Die anderen lachten und pfiffen um Walter anzufeuern.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was dir entgeht. Oder bist du einfach schüchtern? Ich meine, ich könnte…" Walter wollte nach Kerstins Schulter fassen, wurde jedoch von einer Hand, die sich plötzlich von rechts zwischen sie schob, gehindert.

„Frau Walter, schön Sie zu sehen. Haben Sie zuviel Energie? Dann wartet der Hof auf sie. Da ist einiges an Unkraut wegzumachen." Verena lächelte Walter zuckersüß an. Jede andere Schluse hätte von Walter dafür einen wiederbekommen, doch bei Verena war Walter butterweich.

„Nein Frau Wüllner, ich wollte Frau Herzog nur nett entgegen kommen."

„Frau DOKTOR Herzog hat Ihnen bereits deutlich gemacht, dass sie kein Interesse an Ihnen hat."

„Bevor sie einsam Zuhause sitzt."

„Wird sie nicht. Zu Ihrer Information, ich werde den Abend mit Frau Doktor Herzog verbringen. Kino und Dinner for two im Kerzenschein. Sie sehen, Ihre Hilfe ist nicht nötig." Verena zwinkerte Kerstin zu. Diese hatte von den Abendplänen nichts gewusst, würde aber sicherlich nicht widersprechen. Sie würde nie auf die Idee kommen Verena abzusagen. Vor allem hatte sie wirklich nicht mehr vor als mit ihrem Kater Krümel auf der Couch zu sitzen und alte Filme zu gucken.

„Wenn ich mir auch einen weißen Kittel anziehe, gehen Sie dann mit mir essen?", fragte Walter.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wie Sie selber wissen, würde das gegen die Strafvollzugsordnung verstoßen und das möchten wir nicht, oder? Außerdem sind Sie nicht mein Typ."

„Was ist denn ihr Typ?"

„James Bond, ohne Machoallüren und ohne Killeraufträge. Und das kann ich an Ihnen in keiner Weise feststellen. Sie versagen schon bei den guten Manieren." Verena drehte sich um und ließ Walter stehen. Kerstin musste grinsen.

„Soso, James Bond", meinte sie zu Verena als sie gemeinsam den Flur entlang gingen. „Interessant. Welcher von denen?"

„Da es bisher keinen Bond gab, der nicht wahllos Frauen flachgelegt hat, keiner von denen. Mein James Bond muss erst noch erfunden werden."

„Lass mich dein Bond sein."

„Du bist meine M. Ist das mit dem Essen heute Abend okay?"

„Klar. Wenn du willst, können wir das bei mir machen. Kilian ist weg und Krümel würde sich über deine Anwesenheit freuen."

„Gut, dann bin ich um halb acht bei dir. Wenn du Hähnchenfleisch anbrätst, dann bringe ich Reis und Gemüse mit."

„Lady, wir haben ein Date."

„Uh, dann werde ich pünktlich sein." Kerstin grinste. Das hieß, Verena würde mindestens eine Viertelstunde zu spät sein. Zumindest bedeutete Pünktlichkeit das bei ihr. Kerstin war es recht, dann konnte sie sich vorher duschen und zurecht machen. Man sollte nichts unversucht lassen. Und mit dem richtigen Wein konnte sie vielleicht das Herz ihrer Freundin und Kollegin erobern.

„Du hattest Probleme mit der Walter?" Hendrik Jansen hatte es für nötig gehalten Kerstin einen Besuch kurz vor Feierabend abzustatten. Das gehörte zu den Teilen des Tages, auf die Kerstin verzichten konnte.

„Sie kapiert einfach nicht, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr habe." Kerstin hatte keine Lust mit Hendrik Jansen darüber zu reden.

„Du hättest nie sagen sollen dass du…na ja, du weißt schon…"

„Dass ich lesbisch bin? Ich habe da kein Problem mit. Und wozu es verheimlichen?"

„Die Frauen könnten das gegen dich ausnutzen."

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, keine der Frauen interessiert mich nur im Geringsten."

„Ich wäre mir nicht sicher, ob man dir das glauben würde wenn es hart auf hart kommt."

„Genauso können sie dir unterstellen, du würdest etwas mit den Frauen anfangen", konterte Kerstin entnervt. Was genau wollte der Typ? Außer ihr den Tag versauen?

„Ich bin verheiratet. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mir irre, aber du bist nicht einmal in einer festen Beziehung."

„Mein Privatleben geht hier keinen etwas an. Und nur weil ich Single bin, werfe ich mich nicht jeder an den Hals. Außerdem sind Ehen und feste Partnerschaften kein Hindernis, wenn es ums Fremdgehen geht. Zumindest wäre mir das neu. Und dir sagt man auch die eine oder andere Affäre mit einer der Frauen nach."

„Gerüchte, nichts als Gerüchte."

„Siehst du."

„Du solltest der Walter zeigen, wo ihre Grenzen sind. Verena kann dich nicht immer retten."

„Darauf lasse ich es ankommen. Ich weiß, es passt dir nicht, dass sie ihre Zeit lieber mit mir verbringt, aber sie ist nun einmal meine Freundin und wenn es um Walters dumme Sprüche geht, meine Verteidigerin. Wozu soll ich mich anstrengen, wenn Walter alles macht, was Verena ihr sagt? Das wäre verschwendete Energie. Aber im Notfall kann ich mich wehren." Kerstin lehnte sich zurück. Für sie war das Gespräch beendet.

„Du machst dir das alles zu einfach."

„Im Moment machst du mir alles schwer. Hendrik, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor ich Feierabend habe und wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mich weiterarbeiten lassen würdest. Oder willst du gleich die Visite übernehmen?"

„Ich wollte dir nur einen Rat geben." Beleidigt zog Hendrik Jansen davon. Kerstin atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn sie ein Kindermädchen oder einen Klugscheißer haben wollte, dann würde sie Bescheid sagen. Hendrik musste sich laufend als Held und Samariter aufspielen, Rollen, die in keiner Weise zu ihm passten. Kerstin nahm ihr Handy und schrieb Kilian eine Nachricht. Er sollte aufräumen, bevor er das Haus verließ und außerdem würde sie am Abend Besuch haben. Sie wollte verhindern, dass Kilian wieder eine Horde schräger Typen mitbrachte, die dann Kerstins Essen und Wein plünderten. Das war bereits mehrere Male geschehen. So sehr sie ihre WG mochte, diese spontanen Feten ihres Mitbewohners konnten ihr manchmal den Abend und die Nacht versauen. Vor allem, wenn sie mitten in der Woche stattfanden und Kerstin kein Auge zumachen konnte. Das waren dann die Tage, an denen sie zu spät zur Dienstbesprechung kam und dann mindestens einen schweren Notfall versorgen musste. Sie hatte bereits daran gedacht auszuziehen, aber dafür hing sie viel zu sehr an Kilian und dem bunten Leben. Mit wem sollte sie denn sonst alte Doris Day Filme gucken und bei Gewitter auf der Couch kuscheln? Ohne Kilian wäre ihr Leben nichts so lebenswert, wie es war.

„Hi" Verena kam in Kerstins Arztzimmer. „Alles okay?"

„Jansen wollte mir gute Tipps geben wegen Walters Pöbelei. Ich brauche seine Kommentare nicht. Wieso müssen mir heute alle auf die Eierstöcke gehen?" Kerstin warf ihren Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch. Verena trat um den Tisch herum und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Das wird schon. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Brennst du mit mir nach Las Vegas durch? Wir beide, Spielautomaten, Millionen, Luxushotels, Sigfrid und Roy…falls es Roy dann wieder besser geht. Wäre das nicht schön?" Kerstin sah Verena mit Kulleraugen an.

„Ach Süße." Verena küsste Kerstin aufs Haar „Was sollen wir beide denn in Vegas? Wir brauchen unsere Jobs und wir lieben Berlin. Außerdem: was soll denn Reutlitz ohne uns machen?"

„So weiter leben wie bisher? Vroni, ich habe echt keine Lust mehr."

„Was hältst du davon wenn du dir mal eine Woche Urlaub nimmst?"

„Nur mit dir."

„Och Kerstin."

„Vroni, was soll ich ohne dich mit meiner freien Zeit machen?"

„Wir sind doch kein Ehepaar" Verena zwickte Kerstin in die Seite.

„Leider. An mir liegt es nicht." Kerstin schlang ihre Arme um Verena Taille. Verena streichelte Kerstins übers Haar. Sie würde heute Abend einen langen Abend mit Kerstin verbringen müssen um sie aufzubauen. Sie brauchte wirklich ein wenig Zuspruch.

Kerstins Laune war übers Wochenende besser geworden. Sie hatte die beiden freien Tage mit Kilian und shoppen verbracht und die Abende waren mit Verena in diversen Kneipen der krönende Abschluss gewesen. Trotzdem hätte sie am heutigen Montag lieber ihren Kopf ein paar Stunden länger im Kopfkissen gelassen. Wohlweißlich hatte sie sich die ersten beiden Stunden freigenommen. Gutgelaunt schloss sie ihre Bürotür auf und stolperte beinahe über einen Aktenschrank. Was machte der denn hier? Sollte der nicht im Nebenzimmer stehen? Sie stemmte sich gegen den Schrank und schob ihn mit aller Kraft zur Seite. Dann warf sie ihren Mantel über den Stuhl und verließ den Raum um in das Nebenzimmer zu gehen. Die Tür stand weit offen. Kerstin stürmte um die Ecke und wäre beinahe wieder gegen einen Aktenschrank gestoßen.

„Was soll das?"

„Ich brauche Platz." Ein Kopf kam hinter dem Aktenschrank hervor. Eine junge Frau stemmte sich mit ihrem Gewicht gegen den Schrank.

„Und ich auch. Was soll ich in meinem Behandlungszimmer mit den Dingern? Wer sind Sie überhaupt." Und wieso musste man ihr schon wieder den Wochenanfang versauen? War das hier Tradition in Reutlitz?

„Klauke, die neue Lehrerin. Und ich kann die Teile auch nicht in meinem Unterrichtsraum gebrauchen. Es sind Ihre Akten, sehen Sie zu wie Sie sie unterbringen." Sie strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ziemlich frech für den ersten Tag.

„Unverschämtheit." Kerstin drehte auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in Richtung von Strauß' Büro. Auf dem Weg traf sie Andy Wagner.

„Hallo Frau Herzog."

„Morgen Herr Wagner. Sagen Sie, wissen Sie was diese Person in meinem Nebenzimmer macht?"

„Sie meinen Frau Klauke? Sie wird da ihren Unterrichtsraum haben. Doktor Strauß hat ihr den Raum übergeben. Es war der einzigste Raum, den er entbehren konnte." Also hatte sie Recht gehabt. Es war die Lehrerin.

„Den er entbehren konnte? Und was ist mit mir? Ich brauche den Platz. Wo soll ich meine Akten hinstellen?"

„Er sprach etwas vom Keller. Der Hausmeister hat Ihnen einen Raum aufgeschlossen und wird die Schränke gleich abholen."

„Und wieso fragt mich keiner? Diese Entscheidung betrifft mich am meisten."

„Sie hatten frei, es ist in der Dienstbesprechung besprochen worden. Sie sollten wirklich demnächst regelmäßig zum Dienst erscheinen." Andy Wagner lächelte.

„Was ist das hier eigentlich für ein Sauhaufen? Tschuldigung. Ist Doktor Strauß da?"

„Der ist bei der Justizverwaltung." Typisch. Wenn sie den Direktor brauchte, war er nicht da.

„Na gut, dann werde ich ihn später sprechen." Kerstin drehte sich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Büro, wo bereits der zweite Aktenschrank stand. Wütend trat sie gegen den Schrank. Na gut, der Hausmeister würde ihr gleich die Schränke wegräumen. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann die Akten zu studieren. Es waren vier neue Fälle auf der Krankenstation. Eine Schlägerei auf der „A". Sie brauchte neue Pflaster. Bei der Aktion konnte sie gleich neue Medikamente bestellen. Noch während sie die Liste abarbeitete kamen laute Bohrgeräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer. Kerstin schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und zählte leise bis zehn. Gut. Gut. Sie würde das regeln. Sie legte den Kugelschreiber zur Seite und trat aus dem Raum. Sie atmete erneut tief ein und trat in ihr ehemaliges Nebenzimmer. Nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Ganz ruhig.

„Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wieso Sie hier eine Baustelle öffnen? Es gibt Menschen, die arbeiten müssen."

„Was denken Sie was ich hier mache? Urlaub? Ferien? Der Raum ist nicht gerade in einer guten Verfassung." Frau Klauke sah Kerstin wütend an.

„Und wie stellen Sie sich vor, soll ich Patienten behandeln? Mit einer Flüstertüte?" Sie merkte, dass sie gar nicht ruhig war. Das war nicht gut.

„Bei Ihrem Charme werden die Patienten wegen Unterkühlung eh sterben. Oder werfen Sie die Frauen gleich ihren hauseigenen Löwen zum Fraß vor, Cleopatra?" Okay, die Frau wollte Streit, Kerstin konnte auch anders. Es reichte anscheinend nicht, dass sie Kerstins Zimmer in Beschlag nahm, ihr Untersuchungszimmer in ein Chaos verwandelte und Lärm machte, nein, sie musste auch noch unverschämt werden. Das musste Kerstin nicht so hinnehmen. Das wollte sie nicht so hinnehmen und das würde sie nicht so hinnehmen. Sie war für einen Krieg bereit.

„Werden Sie mal nicht unverschämt."

„Denken Sie, nur weil Sie zu den selbsternannten Göttern in weiß gehören, haben Sie mehr Rechte als andere? Das ist mal wieder typisch Arzt. Sie denken, die Welt würde sich nur um Sie drehen. Soll ich Ihnen was sagen, Schätzchen? Das macht sie nicht. Die Welt schert sich einen Dreck um pfuschende Halbgötter." Diese Person wagte es sie Schätzchen zu nennen? Es reichte.

„Und die Lehrer, die es im Studium zu nichts gebracht haben und deswegen einen Förderkurs für Gefängnisinsassinnen halten müssen, gehören zu der besseren Schicht? Sie sind hier so überflüssig wie der Dreck im Keller. Sie…" Kerstin wurde abrupt unterbrochen als sie am Kragen gepackt wurde und aus dem Zimmer gezogen wurde. Wer war das?

„Sorry, ich muss mal kurz mit Frau Doktor Herzog sprechen." Verena hatte Kerstin am Schlafittchen gepackt. Ohne auf Kerstins Protest Rücksicht zu nehmen, zog sie sie in das Arztzimmer zurück. Dort drückte sie die protestierende Kerstin auf ihren Stuhl.

„Sag mal, was ist in dich gefahren? Drehst du total ab?" Verena war nicht sauer, sie war eher überrascht - entsetzt.

„Weißt du wie diese…Person sich aufführt? Sie beschlagnahmt mein Zimmer, verstopft hier alles mit den Aktenschränken und macht einen Krach wie auf den größten Baustellen der Stadt. Und was die für ein Mundwerk hat. Noch ein Wort von ihr und…"

„Kerstin, halt die Luft an!"

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du?"

„Auf deiner. Also, Ruhe! Pass auf, Frau Klauke hat den Raum von Doktor Strauß bekommen, wenn du jemanden deswegen anschreien willst, dann ihn. Er ist gerade nicht da, was wahrscheinlich dein Glück ist, weil du sonst Dinge sagen würdest, die du später bereuen würdest. Zweitens sind die Aktenschränke hier besser aufgehoben als auf dem Flur, wo die Bergdorfer laufend ihre Finger drin hätte. Drittens räumt der Hausmeister die Schränke weg. Viertens lässt sich beim Umgestalten eines Raumes von einem Aktenlagerraum zu einem Unterrichtsraum die Arbeit wohl kaum ohne Krach bewältigen. Ein wenig Kulanz wäre angebracht. Und was die Umgangsformen von Frau Klauke angeht: Ein Sie sind hier so überflüssig wie der Dreck im Keller gehört nicht zu einer netten Umgangsform. Zumindest nicht auf diesem Planeten. Ich würde sagen, ihr habt euch da beide gegenseitig überboten. Und jetzt wirst du endlich deinen Frust vergessen und wieder zu der lieben, netten, umgänglichen Ärztin werden, die du eigentlich bist. Bitte" Verena sah Kerstin an.

„Und was ist mit ihr?"

„Bin ich deine oder ihre Freundin?"

„Meine." Kerstin vergrub ihren Kopf in Verenas Schließeroutfit. Ja! Verena war ihre Freundin. Hey, wenn Kerstin sich das sagte, stieg ihre Laune gleich um einige Prozentpunkte an.

„Gut. Geht's jetzt besser?" Kerstin nickte.

„Wieso musste du immer Recht haben?"

„Weil du manchmal überreagierst und deine Gefühlsausbrüche nicht unter Kontrolle hast. Du bist die beste Ärztin, die ich kenne, und die beste Freundin, die ich mir wünschen kann, aber deine Gefühlsausbrüche sind schrecklich. Manchmal handelst du erst und denkst dann nach." Verena streichelte Kerstins Rücken.

„Und du magst mich trotzdem."

„Übertreibe es trotzdem nicht. So, und jetzt geh deiner Arbeit nach. Wir sehen uns in der Mittagspause. Versprichst du mir bis dahin nicht mehr auf Frau Klauke loszugehen?"

„Ja Mama."

„Geht doch." Verena grinste. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wer hier die Ältere war. Kerstin handelte manchmal wie ein hormongesteuerter, pubertierender Teen. Sie war zu impulsiv und brauchte laufend einen Aufpasser, der sie bremste. Und meistens übernahm Verena diesen Job.

Verenas Mission war noch nicht beendet. Nachdem sie Kerstin beruhigt hatte, ging sie zu Frau Klauke.

„Hallo, alles in Ordnung?" Einer musste ihr erklären, dass Kerstin eigentlich eine nette, umgängliche Person war. Auch wenn sie eben alles getan hatte um das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Ja. Danke dass Sie die Furie von mir weggebracht haben. Die Ärztin sollte dringend selber zum Arzt gehen."

„Kerstin ist von der ganzen Situation ein wenig überrumpelt worden. Sehen Sie ihr das bitte nach. Normalerweise ist sie eine sehr nette und umgängliche Frau."

„Dann kann sie hervorragend schauspielern."

„Sie hat überreagiert, das sieht sie selber ein. Geben Sie ihr eine Chance. Ich habe bereits mit ihr geredet."

„Sind Sie nebenberuflich Psychologin?"

„Nee, nur ihr Verstand. Sie ist impulsiv, doch im Grunde ihres Herzen ist sie ein wunderbarer Mensch."

„Sie benimmt sich wie meine zwölfjährige Tochter."

„Sie haben eine zwölfjährige Tochter? Wow, ich hätte sie auf Mitte zwanzig geschätzt." Verena war mehr als überrascht.

„Ich bin siebenundzwanzig. Jodie habe ich mit fünfzehn bekommen. War nicht geplant aber ich habe mich trotzdem gefreut. Sie hat ähnliche Ausbrüche wie Ihre Kollegin."

„Unsere Kollegin. Ich bin mir sicher, Kerstin wird sich wieder einkriegen. Geben Sie ihr eine Chance und ein wenig Zeit."

„Ich habe Zeit, schließlich bleibe ich länger hier."

„Zum Glück. Ich finde es gut, dass den Frauen eine Schulbildung ermöglicht wird. Endlich eine sinnvolle Freizeitbeschäftigung."

„Hoffentlich sehen das die Frauen ähnlich."

„Ich denke doch. Ich bin übrigens Verena."

„Alexandra. Aber nennen Sie mich Sascha."

„Sascha?"

„Ist mein Spitzname. Den habe ich als Teen schon gehabt. Inzwischen nennen mich alle Sascha und keiner mehr Alexandra, mal von meinem Mann abgesehen."

„Gut, Sascha. Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit." Verena gab Sascha die Hand. Verena hatte Recht gehabt. Wenn man sich normal mit der neuen Kollegin unterhielt, war sie sehr nett. Das würde sie Kerstin noch beibringen.

„Und was unsere Kollegin betrifft: Die wird sich sicherlich beruhigen. Ich habe ihr den Raum nicht böswillig genommen, sondern nur getan, was Direktor Strauß mir gesagt hat."

„Sobald Kerstin mit ihm geredet hat, wird sie das einsehen." Verena lächelte und verließ den Raum. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihrem eigentlichen Job nachging und nicht mehr Kindermädchen für Kerstin spielte. Die brauchte erst einmal Ruhe und Ablenkung durch ihre Arbeit, dann sah alles wieder besser aus. Verena wusste, dass Kerstin sich schnell beruhigte wenn man sie tun ließ was sie wollte. Und wenn das nichts brachte, würde Verena sie heute Abend aufmuntern.

Teil 2

Sascha seufzte. Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Förderunterricht im Gefängnis. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass sie hier ihr Können beweisen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würden die Frauen auch kein großes Interesse daran haben sich weiterzubilden. Ihr Förderkurs würde wohl als Ausrede herhalten müssen um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Und dann diese nervige neue Kollegin. Was spielte die sich eigentlich so auf. Ihr Nebenraum. Gehörte ihr der Knast, oder was? Sascha war mehr als froh, als sie den ersten Arbeitstag endlich hinter sich hatte und das Gefängnisgelände verlassen konnte. Der einzigste positive Aspekt des Tages war Verena, die sie von der wütenden Ärztin befreit hatte. Zuhause erwartete ihre Tochter sie mehr oder weniger.

„Jodie, hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

„Ja", kam es genervt aus dem Kinderzimmer.

„Und was ist mit deiner Arbeit letzte Woche?"

„Die haben wir noch nicht wieder." Sascha sah in den Kühlschrank. Leer. Nur eine Dose Kaffeemilch stand einsam und verlassen herum. Immer das Selbe.

„War Papa nicht einkaufen?"

„Keine Ahnung, der war noch nicht hier"

„Wie?" Sascha sah überrascht auf. Ihr Mann sollte eigentlich seit zwei Stunden Zuhause sein. Aber hatte sie ernsthaft geglaubt, ihr Mann würde einkaufen? Manchmal war Sascha zu naiv.

„Der hat angerufen, es kann später werden." Super. Dann konnte Sascha sich mal wieder um alles kümmern. Wieso nahm sich ihr Mann nicht gleich ein Bett mit ins Büro? Sascha konnte sich an keinen Abend erinnern, an dem er mit ihr zusammen vor dem Fernseher gesessen hatte oder an dem sie Essen gegangen waren. Ihr Mann verließ um sieben Uhr das Haus und kam gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr wieder nach Hause. Und das an mindestens fünf Tagen in der Woche. Samstags standen dann wichtige Termine auf dem Programm, die es ihm unmöglich machten, sich von der Arbeit zu lösen. Ihr Mann war ein Partymanager. Gab es in Berlin oder Umgebung eine Party mit wichtigen Personen, oder mit Personen, die dachten, sie seien wichtig, dann organisierte und plante er alles. So kam es, dass Sascha unter anderen den Bürgermeister und diverse Promis aus dem Showgeschäft kannte, da sie als Frau an der Seite ihres Mannes an manchen Partys teilnahm, aber sie keinen wirklichen Familienabend mehr verlebten.

„Hat Papa gesagt…?" Sascha stockte. Wozu nachfragen? Es interessierte ihre Tochter wenig wo sich ihr Vater herumtrieb. Sie kannte es nicht anders. Sogar an den Geburtstagen und Feiertagen war er meistens unterwegs. Langsam aber sicher entglitt ihr ihre Familie.

„Ich bin weg, im Kino mit Michaela", rief Jodie.

„Komm nicht so spät nach Hause." Schon hörte sie die Tür knallen. Ein ganz normaler Abend. Sascha würde alleine auf der Couch sitzen. Sie konnte es ihrer Tochter nicht verübeln, dass sie jeden Abend bei Freundinnen war. Wenn sie aus der Schule kam, dann wartete die Haushälterin auf sie und am Abend war Sascha meistens so müde, dass sie keine Kraft mehr hatte mit ihrer Tochter etwas zu unternehmen. Zuerst die lange Ausbildung damit sie unterrichten konnte und jetzt der Job. Sascha nahm sich ein Glas und machte sich an der reichlich gefüllten Hausbar einen Whiskey on the rocks. Dann würde sie eben alleine fernsehen. Und ab morgen würde sie die Haushälterin bitten sich um den Kühlschrank zu kümmern. Anscheinend war ihr Familie so unselbständig, dass sie das nicht schafften.

Kerstin hatte dagegen volles Haus. Als sie von der Arbeit kam, wurde ihr – kaum dass sie richtig in der Wohnung war – ein Glas Sekt in die Hand gedrückt. Eine eigentlich sehr schöne Art und Weise den Abend zu beginnen.

„Party – time, Schätzchen." Kilian hatte sich in sein bestes ABBA Outfit geworfen. In ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung waren etwa ein Dutzend Menschen, die meisten im Outfit der 70er und feierten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Das sah Kerstin.

„Wir feiern."

„Mitten in der Woche?"

„Jordan hat einen neuen Job: er ist Leiter der Bank. Das ist einfach…süüpäährr!" Kilian küsste seine Fingerspitzen und tanzte um Kerstin herum. Wieso musste sie mit einem schwulen Mann zusammen wohnen? Aber was sollte es? Würde sie das Beste daraus machen. Der Schlaf war für diese Nacht gestrichen.

„Naja, das Leben zu kurz um es nicht zu genießen. Prosit."

„Na also. Ich habe deine Süße angerufen und sie eingeladen. Sie ist auf dem Weg."

„Verena?"

„Gibt es denn sonst jemanden?"

„Nein" Kerstin kämpfte sich durch die Menschen in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht in ihrem Arbeitsoutfit feiern. Außerdem musste sie Platz für Verena schaffen. Sie nahm alle Klamotten, die achtlos auf ihrem Bett verteilt lagen in die Arme und warf sie in den großen Kleiderschrank. Morgen musste sie dringend aussortieren, was in die Wäsche gehörte und was nicht. Dann zog sie sich ihre Sachen aus und warf die hinter die Tür. Groß herausputzen musste sie sich nicht. Draußen waren alles Männer und die waren zu mindestens 95 Prozent schwul. Wer sollte da Interesse an ihr haben? Sie schlüpfte in ihre Jeans und wählte ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Black is beautiful. Mist, ein großes Loch war auf dem Rücken zu sehen. Kerstin schälte sich wieder aus dem T-Shirt. Gleichzeitig klopfte es an der Tür.

„Komm rein, ich bin gleich so weit." Verena war aber schnell gewesen.

„Für mich musst du dir diese Umstände nicht machen." Kerstin drehte sich erschrocken um. Das war nicht Verena.

„Patrick!"

„Hast du jemand anderes in deinem Zimmer erwartet?"

„Verena."

„Die ist noch nicht da. Ich weiß, ich bin ein mieser Ersatz" Er lächelte sie an. „Willst du so mitfeiern?" Er deutete auf ihr neues T-Shirt, das sie noch immer in der Hand trug, statt am Körper.

„Nein, ich wollte mir das T-Shirt schon anziehen. Schließlich will ich keinen verschrecken." Sie schlüpfte schnell ins T-Shirt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemanden abschreckst."

„Charmeur" Sie umarmte Patrick und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Weiß Kilian, dass du mir nachsteigst?"

„Der ist froh, wenn ich bei dir bin. Er meint, du wärst die einzigste Person hier, die mich nicht ins Bett kriegen will."

„Womit er wohl Recht hat", lachte Kerstin. Patrick war mit seinen beinahe zwei Metern, dem haselnussbraunen Haar, den treuen braunen Augen und einem Körper wie ein junger Gott wohl der Traum aller Männer. Und er war sich dem voll bewusst. Trotzdem war er allein Kilians Freund.

„Wie war dein Arbeitstag?"

„Blutig. Eine gebrochene Nase."

„Pfui Teufel."

„Es kann nicht jeder Geschäftsführer von einem Schikimikiladen sein."

„Dich würde ich jederzeit einstellen, Baby."

„Mach mich nicht schwach. Verurteilte Frauen gegen reiche, schöne, Singledamen eintauschen ist eine Sache, über die ich gerne ein oder zweimal nachdenken würde."

„Ey! Finger weg von der Frau! Die gehört zu mir!" Verena stand im Türrahmen und sah Patrick gespielt böse an. Dann marschierte sie zu den beiden.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Kerstin."

„Und ich bin hin und weg. Ich bin deine Frau?" Kerstin sah Verena schmachtend an. Wie schaffte sie es immer so hinreißend auszusehen? Sogar dann, wenn sie nur eine verwaschene Jeans und einen Pulli trug.

„Meine Kollegin. Dich gebe ich nicht her. Patrick, such dir eine andere Verkäuferin"

„Hallo schöne Frau. Eifersüchtig?"

„Nicht so wie du denkst. Ich will nur meine Lieblingskollegin behalten."

„Schade", seufzte Kerstin. „Ich wünschte, du wärst eifersüchtig."

„Du gibst nie auf, oder?"

„Doch, wenn du mein bist"

„Sag ich ja: Nie. Los, du unhöfliche Mitgastgeberin, verschaff mir ein Glas Sekt und einen Mann wie Patrick."

„Vergiss es." Kerstin prustete empört. Erst ihr einen Korb geben und dann erwarten, dass Kerstin ihr einen Mann suchte. Patrick schnappte sich die Frauen und harkte sich eine rechts und eine links ein.

„Ladies, wir gehen feiern. Der Lieferservice ist gleich da. Jordan hat edles Essen bestellt. Hummer, Kaviar, alles, was das Herz begehrt." Sie verließen Kerstins Zimmer und mischten sich wieder unter die Partygäste.

„Ach, du hast meinen Mann." Kilian schnappte sich Patrick. „Lass die blonde Frau nicht an ihn ran, ihr Make up ist besser als meins." Er zwinkerte Verena zu.

„Make up? Das ist alles Natur", protestierte diese lachend.

„Ja, so wie bei Cher. Ist auch ganz natürlich."

„Na super, ich werde mit einem Ersatzteillager verglichen", schmollte Verena.

„Der Charme der Männer, aber du stehst ja auf die." Kerstin grinste und knuffte Verena in die Seiten. Dann schnappten sie sich ein Glas Punsch und stürzten sich richtig in die Party. Immerhin liefen die besten Tanzhits aus den 70er, da konnte man unmöglich stillstehen. Schließlich war sie die Dancing Queen.

„Ich liebe Partys." Kerstin nahm einen Schluck Sekt und sah sich entspannt auf der Tanzfläche nach einem möglichen Opfer um. Leider waren die meisten Frauen in männlicher Begleitung unterwegs. Wieso waren sie nicht im „FoGaL"? Da konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass wenn sie eine Frau sah, sie die Chance hatte, diese für sich zu begeistern. Aber heute hatte sie Verenas Wunsch entsprechend einer dieser stinknormalen, langweiligen Diskotheken aufgesucht. Sie würde trotzdem versuchen das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Und meistens fand man Engel da, wo man am wenigsten mit ihnen rechnete.

„Gut dass Kilian nicht mitgekommen ist." Patrick sah sich um. Sein Freund hätte hier eine mittlere Krise bekommen. Alles war farblos, lapidar gesagt: Bürgerlich und kein Hauch der 70er und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man hier ABBA spielt, was sehr gering. Kein Laden für einen Paradiesvogel wie Kilian.

„Ja, er hatte Recht. Mit einem Treffen mit seinen Arbeitskollegen ist er besser gefahren. Naja, wie gefällt dir der Laden?"

„Ich mags. Du weißt, ich bin der seriöse Typ." Grinsend schob Patrick sein Hemd in Position. Selbst wenn er wegging war er meistens ganz Geschäftsmann. Man musste ihn schon zum Sport schicken wenn er sich leger kleiden sollte. Das war der Grund wieso er und Patrick so ein lustiges Paar waren.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, wie Kilian es geschafft hat dich von ihm zu überzeugen. Ihr seid wie Himmel und Hölle."

„Der Reiz des Himmels wäre nur halb so groß wenn man nicht wüsste, dass es eine Hölle gibt. Nein, ich finde es toll, dass wir so unterschiedlich sind. Was wäre es für eine Partnerschaft wenn man ein Abbild seiner selbst hat? Wie langweilig. Ich habe doch einen Freund um einen anderen Menschen um mich herum zu haben. Und Kilian ist so wunderbar anders als ich"

„Das stimmt." Kerstin lehnte sich an Patricks Arme. Was für ein Glück, dass sie beiden am Stehtisch standen. So dachten alle Männer, sie wäre Patricks Freundin und alle Frauen dachten, Patrick wäre ihr Freund. Das schaffte beiden mehr Ruhe. Kerstin hatte die Hoffnung in einer Disko von einer Frau angesprochen zu werden eh aufgegeben. Das würde sie lieber selber in die Hand nehmen. Bisher war allerdings nichts aufgetaucht, was sie interessierte. Und Verena hatten sie ebenfalls verloren. Die trieb sich wohl auf der Tanzfläche mit einen ihrer zahlreichen Verehrer herum. Die Typen waren ihrer nie würdig, fand Kerstin.

„Ich sehe Verena Kurs auf uns nehmen, dann werde ich mal eben zur Theke düsen und neue Getränke holen." Kerstin fand es nett von Patrick so lange bei ihr zu bleiben, bis Verena zurückkam. Sie hasste es alleine in fremden Clubs herumzustehen. Im „FoGaL" war das kein Thema, das war wie ein zweites Zuhause für sie. Egal ob sie wirklich alleine herumstand oder sich zu anderen Bekannten gesellte, es war okay.

„Na, wie viele sind es heute?"

„Ein ziemlich aufdringlicher Kerl. Er verfolgt mich schon den ganzen Abend. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich hätte kein Interesse an ihm, aber er glaubt mir nicht."

„Du musst den Männern immer das Herz stehlen mit deinen schönen Augen. Selber Schuld. Außerdem weißt du, wie die Männer auf dich reagieren."

„Sie könnten trotzdem ein „Nein" akzeptieren. Der ist wirklich aufdringlich. Ich habe ihm dann verzweifelt gesagt, dass ich nicht auf Männer stehe und er wollte mir das nicht glauben. Ich würde nicht in sein Bild über Lesben passen. Klischeedenker." Verena ließ ihren Kopf verzweifelt auf Kerstins Schulter fallen.

„Recht hat er trotzdem. Wie sieht das Prachtexemplar denn aus?"

„Groß, dunkelhaarig, blaue Jeans..."

„Weißes T-Shirt, Oberarme wie ein Mann, der meint, er sei Mister Universum, aber in Wirklichkeit weg davon weg ist und ein schleimiges Grinsen?"

„Ja."

„Der steht keine fünf Meter hinter dir und hat dich anvisiert. Scheint seinen neuen Angriff zu planen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Er macht sich auf den Weg zu uns..." Kerstin schnappte sich Verena und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Das war ihre einzigste Chance, dem Typen zu entkommen. Und Kerstin würde das mehr als gerne machen.

„Was genau machst du da?", fragte Verena ohne jedoch Kerstin loszulassen.

„Deine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten." Und nebenbei Verenas Lippen genießen. Irgendwie war Kerstin dem Typen dankbar. Dank seiner nervigen Penetranz konnte sie in aller Ruhe und ohne Ärger zu bekommen, Verena küssen. Und die konnte küssen! Wow, Kerstin würde problemlos die ganze Nacht damit weitermachen wenn es sein musste, beziehungsweise, wenn sie durfte. Und wenn das schon Verenas Art war jemanden zu küssen, mit dem sie nicht zusammen war, wie gut küsste sie dann erst wenn sie verliebt war? Das würde Kerstin zu gerne erfahren. Wie gut dass Patrick gegangen war, sonst hätte bestimmt der als Alibifreund herhalten müssen. Obwohl, nein, Verena hatte dem Typen gesagt, sie stehe auf Frauen. So oder so, Kerstin wäre ihre Auserwählte geworden. Wie schön. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick über Verenas Schulter. Der Typ war verschwunden, ihre Showeinlage muss dementsprechend gut sein. Okay, ein paar Leute starrten sie dumm an, aber damit konnte Kerstin leben. Sie küsste Verena. Wen störten da doofe Blicke?

„Und? Ist er weg?"

„Fast", log Kerstin grinsend und schnappte sich Verena erneut.

„Ich denke, es reicht. Sogar Frauen, die zusammen sind, sollen angeblich mal etwas trinken oder reden." Verena schob Kerstin weg und sah sich unauffällig um. Die Luft war rein. Perfekt.

„Seit wann ist er weg?"

„Öhm..." Kerstin grinste. Verena warf ihr einen entnervten Blick zu. Okay, sie verstand ihre Pseudogeliebte.

„Er war bereits seit Langem weg, nicht wahr?"

„Vielleich.t"

„Ich wusste es. Dir kann man in dieser Beziehung nicht vertrauen."

„Ist aber nie böse gemeint. Was sollte ich denn machen? Das war meine Chance, dich von mir zu überzeugen." Kerstin setzte ein hilfloses Grinsen auf.

„Ich bin bereits von dir überzeugt, nur eben nicht als Partnerin."

„Bist du sauer?", fragte Kerstin vorsichtig. So weit wollte sie es dann auch nicht kommen lassen. Es war ein kleiner Scherz gewesen.

„Nein, aber das nächste Mal, wirst du brav bescheid sagen wenn er weg ist und dann ist Ende mit dem Schauspiel. Kapiert?"

„Ja, alles was du willst. Aber definiere nächstes Mal. Bekomme ich eine weitere Chance wenn dich so ein Kerl nervt?"

„Mal sehen." Verena legte ihren Arm um Kerstin „Du bist wirklich unmöglich."

„Ich weiß. Und du küsst unbeschreiblich gut."

„Dabei war das gar nicht richtig", grinste Verena.

„Was? Da ist eine Steigerung drin? Ich wusste es. Wow, ich will eine Kostprobe, sonst zerfließe ich vor Sehnsucht."

„Vergiss es."

„Frauen sind so hartherzig." Kerstin ließ ihren Kopf auf Verenas Schulter fallen uns sah sie mit einem Hundeblick an. Wie konnte sie ihr das antun? Erst sagen, die Küssen ließen sich problemlos steigern und Kerstin dann keine Kostprobe geben. Wie gemein. Die Gedanken, dass Verena verliebt noch besser küsste war zu ertragen, dass Wissen, dass es eine Steigerung gab, war brutal.

„Na ihr beiden Turteltauben." Patrick brachte drei Gläser Sekt mit und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Hi schöner Mann. Na, musstest du die Gläser bezahlen oder hat dein Lächeln die Barfrau überzeugt?", fragte Verena.

„Ich habe mir einen Barmann gesucht. Und ihr beiden? Spielt ihr das Liebespaar? So bekommst du keinen Mann, Vroni."

„Ich weiß, aber bei der Auswahl hier..."

„Und ja, wir sind ein Liebespaar. Weißt du, wie gut diese Frau küssen kann? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die jemals wieder einen Mann bekommt. Die gehört mir."

„Kerstin spinnt ein wenig, der Kuss ist ihr zu Kopfe gestiegen."

„Kuss?" Verena erzählte Patrick von ihrem härtnäckigen Verehrer. Diese musste grinsen. Eine interessante Technik. Und beide hatten bekommen was sie wollten: Verena hatte ihre Ruhe und Kerstin ihren Kuss.

„Beim Nächsten flüchtest du in Kerstins Arme und ich frage ihn, ob er nicht mit mir eine heiße Nacht verbringen möchte. Das schockt noch mehr."

„Gute Idee."

„Sag mal, Geliebte, werden wir die Nacht zusammen verbringen?"

„Nein, ich gehe nach Hause. Immerhin müssen wir morgen Nachmittag arbeiten und ich muss vorher einkaufen. Wenn ich erst in deinem Klammergriff gefangen bin, dann werde ich nie fertig werden. Außerdem solltest du für heute genug von mir haben."

„Nein", seufzte Kerstin. Wie sollte sie jemals genug von Verena haben? Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Wir könnten eine Kotaktanzeige für euch beide aufgeben. Mal sehen wer die größeren Flaschen anschleppt."

„Ein weiteres Wort von dir, Mister perfekte Beziehung, und ich spritze dir morgen ein Mittel, von dem du garantiert Pickel bekommst. Hör sofort auf meine Kollegin zu verkuppeln. Die braucht keinen Mann."

„Eher als eine Frau."

„Das werden wir sehen...wenn ich sie überzeugt habe..."

„Schatz, halt den Mund." Verena knuffte Kerstin in die Seite. Sie würde sich nicht von Kerstin „überzeugen" lassen, egal wie oft diese sie küssen würde. Sie empfand nur Freundschaft für sie, mehr nicht. Kerstin musste das akzeptieren und lernen, damit klar zu kommen. Es würde niemals anders sein.

Teil 3

Kerstins Kopf gab nur ein Signal: SCHMERZ. Sie war nicht wirklich wach, hatte die Augen geschlossen und konnte bis in ihren Traum hinein den Schmerz fühlen. Wieso musste sie es immer wieder schaffen sich in der Woche zuviel Alkohol einzuverleiben? Ganz langsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen. Diese Prozedur dauerte mehrere Minuten, dann hatte sie sich endlich an ihre helle Umgebung gewöhnt. Und langsam nahm sie ihre Umwelt wahr. Das wiederum war die erste positive Überraschung dieses so schmerzvoll beginnenden Tages. Sie war nicht alleine in ihrem Bett. Besser: sie lag nicht alleine auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Und die Steigerung davon war: Sie hatte Verena im Arm. Wenn sie ab jetzt jeden Morgen so aufwachen würde, dann würde sie die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf gerne akzeptieren. Ein nervendes und unmenschlich lautes PIEP! PIEP! PIEP! ließ sie zusammenzucken. Was war das? Krieg? Feueralarm? Rauchmelder?

„Oh nee." Verena rieb sich die Augen und schlug mit der Hand nach irgendetwas. Dann war Ruhe.

„Ich hasse deinen Wecker." Der Wecker! Kerstin wusste, dass sie dieses Geräusch schon mal gehört hatte. Verena drehte den Kopf und sah direkt in Kerstins Augen, die diese mühevoll wieder geöffnet hatte. Sie sollte sie heute nicht mehr schließen, denn jedes Öffnen schmerzte.

„Und irgendwann schlafe ich auf dem Boden."

„Machst du nicht."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dieses Klammern unbewusst im Schlaf machst?"

„Ich würde es kuscheln nennen und ja, ich mache das unbewusst im Schlaf. Frag Kilian. Wenn wir bei unseren langen DVD Nächten auf der Couch einschlafen wacht er jedes Mal in meinen Armen auf. Ich mache das reflexartig, das ist keine Absicht. Wobei ich zugeben muss: Es ist keine Strafe für mich mit dir im Arm aufzuwachen."

„Ja, ja. Typisch. Ich gehe duschen, wir müssen gleich arbeiten, falls du dich daran erinnern kannst."

„Mhm, leicht." Kerstin hatte ihre Augen wieder geschlossen. Verena befreite sich aus Kerstins Armen und stand auf.

„Ich wecke dich, wenn ich fertig bin." Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und verschwand. Kerstin sah ihr traurig nach und blickte dann auf den Platz, auf dem Verena die Nacht verbracht hatte. Nein, sie machte diese Kuschelattacken nicht mit Absicht, würde jedoch lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass es ihr unangenehm war mit Verena im Arm aufzuwachen.

„Guten Morgen." Kilian kam fröhlich in ihr Zimmer. Seine bunten Klamotten schmerzten zusätzlich in Kerstins Augen. An Tagen wie dieser wünschte sie sich, ihr Mitbewohner wäre ein Schornsteinfeger.

„Nicht so laut."

„Na, wieder den einen oder anderen Punsch zuviel gehabt?"

„Vielleicht. Wieso bist du so gut drauf?"

„Das Geheimnis heißt nach jedem Alkoholgetränk ein Wasser trinken. Das hilft wunderbar dabei am nächsten Morgen keinen dicken Kopf zu haben. Wie war deine Nacht mit Verena?"

„Frag mich nicht. Ich habe geschlafen wie ein Stein. Es ist eine Schande. Da habe ich die tollste Frau der Welt in meinem Bett und schlafe."

„Alles beim Alten", stellte Kilian fest. Kerstin sah ihn böse an.

„Danke, du bist ein wahrer Freund."

„Deswegen biete ich dir mein Bad an. Du solltest mal eine Woche am Stück pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheinen. Mit unter die Dusche scheint dich Verena nicht zu nehmen."

„Leider." Kerstin streckte vorsichtig einen Fuß unter der Bettdecke hervor. Zu kalt. Sie würde liegen bleiben. Sie war Ärztin, sie würde sich krankschreiben. Kilian fasste die Bettdecke und zog sie mit einem Ruck weg. Kerstin kreischte über den plötzlichen kalten Schauer.

„Ich nehme die mit zu mir. Sonst stehst du nie auf. Bis gleich beim Frühstück." Kerstin warf mit ihrer letzten Kraft mit dem Kissen nach ihm. Doch Kilian verschwand lachend aus dem Zimmer. Sie schien wirklich aufstehen zu müssen. Oder sie blieb liegen und erfror. Dann lieber eine heiße Dusche. Und eine Anzeige bei Amnesty International gegen Kilian. Was er mit ihr anstellte grenze an brutalste Menschenrechtsverletzung, Folter und seelischen sowie körperlichen Qualen.

„Frau Wünsche, was machen Sie da?" Sascha war entnervt. Heute schienen die Frauen keinerlei Interesse daran zu haben etwas zu lernen. Egal welches Thema sie bearbeiten sollten, sie fanden laufend andere Dinge, die sie mehr interessierten. So hatte sich Sascha den Tag nicht vorgestellt.

„Nichts, Frau Klauke."

„Merkst du nicht, dass du langweilig bist?"

„Frau…?"

„Gerda. Und ich finde deinen Kurs wirklich zum Einschlafen." Nun, Sascha fand die Intelligenz von Gerda auch nicht begeisternd, würde es ihr aber nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sie gar nicht verstehen.

„Nun, es ist Ihnen freigestellt teilzunehmen. Sie können gerne gehen."

„Nee, dann muss ich arbeiten. Da sitze ich lieber hier herum."

„Entweder Sie arbeiten mit oder Sie gehen." Irgendwann musste Sascha durchgreifen sonst würden ihr die Frauen auf der Nase herumtanzen.

„Leck mich." Gerda warf mit ihrem Blatt nach Sascha.

„Sehe ich hier jemanden, der lieber in die Wäscherei möchte?" Verena sah zur Tür herein.

„Wüllner, geh zu deiner Ärztin."

„Weißt du Gerda." Verena hatte sich angewöhnt, die Problemfälle mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen „Das ist nicht meine Ärztin, du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein. Ich weiß, es ist hart, wenn man keine Chance hat eine Frau herumzubekommen und Männer einen nicht besuchen, weil man einfach nicht liebenswert ist, aber da musst du durch" Die anderen Frauen grölten vor Freude. Normalerweise bekam man als Schluse keine Anerkennung, doch Verena brauchte sich keine Sorge darum zu machen, Ärger zu bekommen. Selbst wenn Gerda sich beschweren würde, keiner der Frauen würde gegen sie aussagen. Sie war die beliebteste Schluse, keiner wollte, dass sie ging oder Ärger bekam.

„Also? Wäscherei oder lernen?"

„Lernen."

„Gute Wahl." Verena grinste Sascha zu und ging weiter. Nach einigen Schritten rief sie: „Und versuche nicht mit deinem Terror weiterzumachen wenn ich weg bin. Ich habe meine Ohren und Augen überall."

„Falsche Gegnerin, was?", fragte Fisch belustigt. Sie hatte einen Hass auf Gerda, seit diese sie als Sklave missbraucht hatte.

„Schnauze, Fischstäbchen." Gerda verpasste Fisch einen Stoß in die Rippen, der von Godzilla mit einem Lachen kommentiert wurde. Sascha fragte sich, was diese beiden Frauen hier eigentlich wollten. Weiterbildung konnte es nicht sein, eher einen arbeitsfreien Nachmittag oder so.

„Wenn Sie sich jetzt bitte wieder dem Unterrichtsmaterial widmen würden." Sascha sah in die Runde. Gerda warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Sascha beachtete ihn nicht weiter und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben der Frauen. Entsetzlich was sie für Fehler machten. Und gleich musste sie sich bei Verena Wüllner für die Unterstützung bedanken. Sascha musste es dringend schaffen sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Aber wie sollte sie einer Horde krimineller Frauen Respekt einflößen, wenn nicht einmal ihr eigener Mann sie ernst nahm. Sie hatte ihm gestern Abend noch gesagt, dass er weniger arbeiten solle, dass sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen müssten und er sich mehr um die gemeinsame Tochter kümmern solle, doch er war einfach eingeschlafen. So wie er es seit Monaten tat. Er kam nur noch zum Wäsche waschen und schlafen nach Hause. Sascha oder Jodie beachtete er nicht weiter. Wobei er Sascha noch weniger beachtete als Jodie. Jodie war langsam in dem Alter, in dem sie in die feine Gesellschaft integriert werden sollte. Immer öfter nahm er sie mit, damit sie wichtige Kontakte knüpfen konnte. Und Sascha hatte keine Chance das zu verhindern. Jodie war ganz besessen darauf die High Society kennen zulernen.

Kerstin hatte bereits vier Aspirin geschluckt um wieder ohne Schmerzen arbeiten zu können. Nie wieder so viel Alkohol in der Woche, schwor sie sich. Welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten sich einem Wetttrinken mit Jacques zu liefern? Er besaß einen Weinladen, er war Alkohol gewöhnt. Aber nein, sie musste unbedingt beweisen, dass Frauen mindestens so viel vertrugen wie Männer. Nun hatte sie den Salat. Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie wieder ihre Gedanken verlassen.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Frau Walter für Sie." Jansen. Der hatte ihr zu ihrem Unglück heute noch gefehlt. Sein Gesicht war wie eine laute Explosion und kein Aspirin half ihr dabei.

„Sie sehen schlecht aus, Frau Herzog."

„Danke Herr Jansen. Ich rufe Sie, wenn ich mit Frau Walter fertig bin."

„Immer schön artig sein", grinste Jansen fies.

„Arschloch", murmelte Walter leise. Kerstin stand auf und deutete Walter sich auf die Liege zu setzen.

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Frau Doktor, ich habe tierische Herzschmerzen." Walter griff sich theatralisch ans Herz.

„Walter, was willst du?"

„Wie geht es deiner Schluse?"

„Gut."

„Hast du sie endlich rumgekriegt?"

„Nein, aber wir hatten trotzdem einen schönen Abend. Fehlt dir überhaupt irgendetwas oder bist du nur hier um mich zu nerven? Walter, da habe ich heute keinen Kopf für. Eigentlich habe ich nur einen Kopf für mein Kissen."

„Kilians Partys?"

„Ja."

„Sie müssen wirklich der Renner sein."

„Das sind sie. Leider sind sie laufend in der Woche. Also?"

„Du musst mir helfen?"

„Muss ich das?"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Es geht um Bea."

„Oh." Kerstin sah Walter traurig an.

„Warst du in letzter Zeit an ihrem Grab?" Kerstin nickte. Sie hatte Bea ebenfalls gekannt; eigentlich mehr als das. Durch Zufall hatten sie und Walter bemerkt, dass Bea sie verband. Walter hatte Kerstin erzählt, wo sie Bea begraben hatte und wie Bea umgekommen war. Seitdem kümmerte sich Kerstin darum, dass auf Beas Grab regelmäßig Blumen standen und sie verbrachte mindestens einen Nachmittag im Monat an Beas Grab.

„Und?"

„Ich habe Sonnenblumen draufgepflanzt."

„Das ist gut. Sie mochte sie." Kerstin nahm Walter in den Arm. Offiziell stichelten sie gegeneinander, aber in Wahrheit standen sich Walter und Kerstin sehr nahe.

„Kerstin, ich vermisse sie." Walter schluchzte. Kerstin streichelte ihr den Rücken.

„Ich auch. Ich auch. Walter, wir werden das schaffen."

„Verdammt. Ich kann nicht einmal zu ihrem Grab. Das ist so eine verquirlte Scheiße. Die wollen mir keinen Ausgang geben."

„Auch keinen Begleiteten?"

„Keinen. Wegen meiner Fluchtversuche habe ich jedes Recht auf Ausgang für die nächsten Monate verloren. Und das, wo bald ihr Todestag ist. Kerstin, ich muss an Beas Grab, hörst du? Ich muss einfach."

„Was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin Ärztin, ich kann dich krankschreiben, aber dann liegst du auf der Krankenstation. Ich kann dir keinen Ausgang verschaffen."

„Du hast Verbindungen. Frag die Wüllner."

„Verena ist deine Vertrauensbeamtin, aber sie kann das nicht entscheiden. Über ihr stehen Strauß, Schnoor und Jansen. Egal, wie sehr sie sich für dich einsetzen würde, du würdest keinen Ausgang bekommen. Die Anweisung ist vom Justizministerium."

„Verdammt." Walter schlug mit der Faust auf die Liege. „Ich muss hier raus."

„Walter, mach keinen Blödsinn. Bea hätte das nicht gewollt."

„Hat sie dir von mir erzählt?"

„Ja."

„Und? Was hast du gesagt? Sie als Schluse mit einem Knacki."

„Sie hat dich geliebt, das war alles was zählte. Mir war egal wer oder du warst und bist, du bist die Frau, die Bea glücklich gemacht hat. Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich alles tun um sie wieder lebendig zu machen oder um Baumann das heimzuzahlen, was er euch angetan hat, aber ich kann nicht. Ich konnte es nicht einmal versuchen, weil ich nicht wusste, was passiert war."

„Ich habe es versucht und habe versagt." Kerstin nahm Walter wieder in den Arm. Ja, Walter hatte es wenigstens versucht. Kerstin hatte nichts tun können. Und das war eine Sache, die sie sich ewig vorwerfen würde. Sie war nicht da gewesen, als Beas sie gebraucht hatte, hatte nichts machen können um ihren Tod zu rächen. Sie hatte die Rolle des unbedeutsamen Zuschauers bekommen. Verdammt dazu nichts zu tun.

„Kerstin, wach auf." Verena schüttelte Kerstin heftig. Diese war mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte eingeschlafen.

„Gleich, ich träume gerade so schön", murmelte Kerstin im Halbschlaf.

„Du bist nicht in deinem Bett, du bist im Aufenthaltsraum und jede Sekunde kann Strauß oder sonst wer hereinkommen. Du erinnerst dich? Dienstbesprechung. Los jetzt, Augen auf." Verena gab Kerstin einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Da war sie pünktlich und was machte sie? Einschlafen.

„Kaffee."

„Es ist keiner mehr da." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sascha stand im Raum.

„Morgen." Sie sah irritiert auf Kerstin, die weiterhin halb auf dem Tisch schlief.

„Morgen. Sind Strauß oder Jansen schon auf dem Weg?"

„Die schlichten gerade einen kleinen Streit, das kann noch ein oder zwei Minuten dauern. Was ist mit Frau Doktor Herzog los?"

„Übernächtigt und auf Kaffeeentzug. Es ist kein Pulver mehr da und heißes Wasser allein macht sie nicht wach. Kerstin, bitte." Verena stieß Kerstin heftig an. Sascha holte eine Thermoskanne aus ihrer Tasche und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Frischer Kaffee, extra stark."

„Oh, super." Verena holte Kerstins Tasse und goss einen großen Schluck ein. Dann packte sie Kerstins Haare und zog ihren Kopf hoch.

„Au-a."

„Trink das."

„Du bist manchmal echt brutal." Kerstin nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Oh, das war gut. Kerstin konnte förmlich spüren wie ihre Augen langsam geöffnet wurden.

„Du brauchst das. Danke Sascha, du hast ihr wahrscheinlich gerade den Job gerettet. Zumindest hast du sie vor einer Abmahnung bewahrt."

„Kein Problem." Sascha sah Kerstin fasziniert an. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Ärztin in der Woche so lange feiern würde, dass sie am nächsten Tag kaum die Augen öffnen konnte. Sollten Ärzte nicht Vorbilder sein? Bei ihrem Hausarzt konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass der überhaupt feiern würde. Obwohl, bei dem konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendeine Freude im Leben hatte.

„Das tut gut." Kerstin ließ genüsslich den Kaffee durch ihre Kehle laufen. Ja, jeder Schluck machte sie wacher.

„Irgendwann gebe ich dir Feierverbot."

„Oder du kommst mit."

„Nee du, eine Party in der Woche reicht mir. Ich brauche ein wenig Schlaf."

„Mein Bett steht dir zur Verfügung." Bevor Verena etwas sagen konnte, kamen Doktor Strauß, Hendrik Jansen, Peter Kittler und Birgit Schnoor herein. Da war Kerstin gerade noch einmal zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wach geworden.

„Guten Morgen. Fangen wir gleich an." Doktor Strauß setzte sich ans Tischende. „Es gab Probleme mit Frau Fischer und Frau Schmidt. Sie haben sich geprügelt. Beide sind im Bunker untergebracht. Hat einer von Ihnen eine Erklärung, was der Grund für diese Auseinandersetzung sein könnte?" Er sah sich fragend um.

„Nein", meinte Kerstin. Langsam kam wieder Klarheit in ihrem Kopf. Der Kaffee war wie eine Wiederbelebung. Mel und Fisch? Seitdem Fisch nicht mehr mit Kalle in einer Clique war, hatte sie eigentlich weniger Probleme mit den Frauen. Der neue Streit musste einen alten Grund haben. Aber noch war Kerstin nicht in der Lage sich tiefgehende Gedanken um die Frauen der Stationen zu machen. Ein Tritt von Verena gegen ihr Schienbein ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Hatte man sie angesprochen? Nein, keiner sah sie an. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie einfach wieder in die Wirklichkeit finden. Mit ein wenig Mühe schaffte sie es bis zum Ende der Dienstbesprechung zuzuhören.

„Danke." Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro sah Kerstin Sascha dankbar an. „Sie haben mir mit Ihrem Kaffee sehr geholfen."

„Keine Ursache. Ich bin sowieso nicht der Kaffeetrinker. Wenn Sie wollen, dann können Sie den Rest haben."

„Das wäre sehr nett. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ohne Koffein den Tag überstehe…" Kerstin machte eine kleine Pause „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie wegen des Raumes und der Akten so angefahren habe. Sie haben schließlich nur getan, was Ihnen Doktor Strauß gesagt hat."

„Schwamm drüber" Sascha reichte Kerstin die Hand „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Ja." Kerstin strahlte.

Wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, dann war Sascha eine sehr nette Kollegin. Und irgendwie…sie sprach Kerstin an! Dieses süße Lächeln, so schelmisch und lausbübisch. Ihre braunen Haare, die sich nie richtig ordnen ließen, beinahe wie ihre eigenen Haare, die ohne Haarspray auch machten, was sie wollten. Und diese blauen Augen. Wie Wasser in der Karibik. Kerstin könnte problemlos länger in diesen Augen versinken. Dazu eine Stupsnase und Lippen, an die Kerstin lieber gar nicht näher denken wollte, sonst würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen. Und all das hatte sie wegen des dummen Nebenzimmerstreites übersehen. Wie blind konnte sie sein?

„Kerstin, geht es Ihnen gut?" Wenn man von seinem Engel träumte, dann stand er manchmal sogar vor einem. Kerstin hob ihren Blick und sah Sascha vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Ja, danke. Ich war kurz in Gedanken versunken." Und du warst mein Gedanke, fügte sie still hinzu.

„Soll ich Ihnen wieder meinen Kaffee überlassen?"

„Nein, das war gestern eine ganz andere Situation. Ich hatte genug Schlaf. Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich hoffe mal, es ist nichts wo ich Ihnen als Ärztin helfen sollte."

„Doch, leider. Haben Sie eine Schmerztablette für mich? Heute bin ich diejenige, die Kopfschmerzen hat"

„Kein Problem." Kerstin holte eine Schachtel Schmerztabletten aus ihrer Schublade.

„Muss ich Ihnen etwas quittieren? Wegen der Nachbestellung und dem Nachweis, wo die Medikamente verblieben sind?"

„Nein, das war meine." Kerstin schenkte Sascha ihr schönstes Lächeln. Ja, ein Engel. Und diese Grübchen wenn sie lächelte.

„Oh, danke."

„Kein Problem, dafür bin ich hier." Kerstin sah Sascha nachdenklich an. „Geht es Ihnen sonst gut?"

„Ja." Eine glatte Lüge. Und eine schlechte. Sascha fühlte sich hundeelend.

„Was ist passiert?" Kerstin stand auf und deutete Sascha, sich auf die Liege zu setzen. Eine kleine Untersuchung konnte nicht schade. Manchmal war es sehr praktisch Ärztin zu sein. Wer konnte sonst zu einer Frau sagen: Zieh dich aus! Ohne dafür Ärger zu bekommen?

„Alkohol. Viel zu viel. Ich vertrage keine zwei Flaschen Wein und mehrere Whiskeys." Sascha legte sich auf die Liege. Liegen war besser als sitzen oder gar stehen. Ihr Kopf dankte ihr die wagerechte Position, indem der stechende Schmerz unter ihrer Schläfe ein wenig nach ließ. Kerstin musste innerlich lächeln. Aha, das war wohl die offizielle Woche der Zuvieltrinker.

„Ein Kater. Na, dem werden wir das Fürchten lehren" Kerstin begann langsam und vorsichtig Saschas Schläfe und Schädel zu massieren. „Machen Sie die Augen zu und stellen Sie sich vor, Sie lägen an einem einsamen Sandstrand in der Karibik. Um Sie herum ist nur Sand und das Meer rauscht im Hintergrund. Es ist ein angenehmes Rauschen. Die Wellen umspielen sanft Ihre nackten Füße wenn sie an den Strand schlagen. Jede Welle lässt Ihren Körper sich mehr entspannen. Sie sind ganz in der Ruhe Ihrer Umwelt versunken und ganz entspannt. Es ist Ihr Wunschurlaub. Ruhe, viel Ruhe. Sie sind ganz alleine und keiner kann Sie stören. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Also, Kerstin fühlte sich klasse, wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass sie neben Sascha an diesem Strand lag.

„Die Kopfschmerzen gehen weg." Kerstin lächelte. Das war Sinn der Übung. Viele Kopfschmerzen ließen sich beheben, wenn man dem Patienten die nötige Ruhe und Entspannung verschaffte.

„Fühlen Sie sich wohl?"

„Ja, es beinahe so als wenn ich wirklich an diesem Strand wäre. Wie machen Sie das?"

„Das sind Sie selber mit der Kraft Ihrer Gedanken. Ich massiere nur leicht ihre Schläfe und Ihren Schädel. Die Schmerzen werden Sie wohl heute noch öfter aufsuchen, denn ich kann Sie schlecht den ganzen Tag auf Ihrer Insel liegen lassen, aber wenn Sie selber ab und zu Ihre Schläfe massieren und dabei die Augen schließen, dann sollten Sie die Schmerzen in den Griff bekommen." Kerstin ließ Saschas Schläfen los. Ungern.

„Danke." Sascha öffnete die Augen und lächelte.

„Keine Ursache, das ist mein Job. Das nächste Mal trinken Sie einfach weniger."

„Das sagt sich so leicht."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin schließlich selber das beste Beispiel dafür, wie man es immer wieder falsch macht."

„Ärzte sind auch nur Menschen."

„Eben." Kerstin seufzte. Was wäre das schön wenn sie den Rest des Tages Sascha ihre Kopfschmerzen wegmassieren könnte. Und das alles nur, weil sie ihr ihren Kaffee überlassen hatte. Kerstin war heilfroh an dem Morgen so müde gewesen zu sein. Sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich noch immer Sascha anschmollen. So war die Situation viel entspannter und angenehmer.

„Jodie?" Sascha hing ihren Schlüssel in den Schlüsselkasten und betrat das große Wohnzimmer.

„Ihre Tochter ist weg. Sie ist heute auf einer Geburtstagsfeier." Johanna, die Haushälterin sah von ihrer Bügelarbeit auf.

„Danke Johanna." Ohne Johanna würde Sascha nie wissen, wer gerade wo von ihrer Familie war.

„Hat mein Mann sich gemeldet?"

„Er hat bereits am frühen Morgen angerufen, Sie waren keine zehn Minuten weg. Er hat einen dringenden Geschäftstermin in Zürich und wird erst morgen Abend wieder nach Hause kommen." Johanna sah Sascha mitleidig an. Sie konnten sich beide vorstellen, was das für ein Geschäftstermin war.

„Eine neue Woche, ein altes Programm. Naja, dann werde ich mich mit einem Buch zurückziehen. Wollen Sie auch Feierabend machen?"

„Es ist doch erst sechzehn Uhr."

„Ihr Enkelsohn hat heute Geburtstag. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn Sie ihn besuchen kommen."

„Danke." Johanna lächelte. Sascha war selten Zuhause, doch sie merkte sich alle Termin, die das Hauspersonal betrafen. Ob es der Geburtstag von Johannas Enkel, der Tierarztbesuch vom Dackel des Kindermädchens oder der Behördengang des Chauffeurs war, sie hatte alle Termine im Kopf, wenn man sie ihr einmal mitgeteilt hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Herrn des Hauses, der außer für seine Arbeit keine Gedanken hatte.

„Kein Problem. Und wenn Sie mögen, dann nehmen Sie sich morgen früh frei, ich muss erst ab dem Mittag arbeiten"

„Das ist sehr nett, aber ich muss morgen früh zur Reinigung."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen früh wieder." Sascha lächelte und ging in die Bibliothek. Hier war sie am Liebsten. Der Raum war groß und jede freie Stelle war mit Büchern besetzt. Von Biografien über Literaturklassikern zu modernen Romanen und Fachliteratur. Alles war hier zu finden. Unter dem einzigsten Fenster stand eine Couch, auf der Sascha stundenlang lag um zu lesen. Das war ihr Revier, ihr Ort, an den sie sich zurückzog. Und heute würde sie hier ungestört sein. Ihre Tochter würde erst gegen 20 Uhr zurückkommen. Sie hatten abgemacht, dass Jodie im Sommer unter der Woche etwas länger wegbleiben durfte, dafür im Winter zusah bei Dunkelheit wieder Zuhause zu sein oder im Haus einer Freundin, von wo aus Sascha sie abholen konnte. Bisher hatte es mit dieser Abmachung keine Probleme gegeben. Jodie war derzeit ein wenig rebellisch, wie es Kinder in dem Alter sind, aber sie meldete sich immer von sich aus an und ab. Ebenso rief sie an, wenn es später wurde. Diese Verlässlichkeit hatte sie nicht von ihrem Vater. Geschäftstermin in Zürich. Sascha wusste genau, wie der aussah. Der Geschäftstermin hieß Katharina, war Anfang zwanzig und die Tochter eines Geschäftsfreundes. Seitdem Mike, ihr Mann, das erste Mal in Zürich war vor fünf Jahren, hatte er eine Affäre mit Katharina, die damals knapp über achtzehn gewesen sein musste. Er hatte Sascha nie davon erzählt, doch sie konnte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Manchmal fragte sich Sascha, wieso sie das alles mitmachte? Was hielt sie hier? Sicher, sie wohnte in einem riesigen Haus, hatte Hauspersonal, musste sich um nichts selber kümmern und lernte aufgrund der Arbeit ihres Mannes interessante Menschen kennen, doch sie hatte keine richtige Familie. Wahrscheinlich war das ein natürlicher Prozess. Sie und Mike waren seit vierzehn Jahren zusammen, für beide war es die erste Beziehung gewesen, aus der dann Jodie nach einigen Monaten entstand. Während Sascha sich nach dem Realschulabschluss um die Tochter kümmerte, ging Mike mit der finanziellen Unterstützung seiner Eltern zum Gymnasium und dann zur Universität. Er wollte schon immer ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann sein. Geld und Macht hatten ihn immer fasziniert und nun war er im Spiel der Reichen, Mächtigen und Schönen integriert. Für die Familie und die Ehefrau blieb sehr wenig Zeit.

„Na Frau Doktor, waren Sie wieder erfolglos?" Hendrik Jansen grinste Kerstin dreckig an. Er hatte beobachtet wie Verena das Arztzimmer verlassen hatte.

„Nein, wir hatten wunderbaren, schnellen Sex auf der Liege. Ich sage dir, sie ist der Hit. Besser geht's nicht" Kerstin grinste belustigt. „Ich hoffe mal, du bist nicht zu eifersüchtig wegen der Niederlage."

„Auf dich? Das was du abbekommst, das werfe ich weg. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich in einer Beziehung lebe, während du dich jeden Tag nach der Kollegin verzehrst, die dir einen Korb nach dem anderen gibt", konterte Jansen eiskalt.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich sie in meinem Bett. Und ich verbringe jede Menge Zeit mit ihr. Gib ruhig zu, dass es dich extrem wurmt, dass du Verena nicht rum bekommst." Kerstin grinste breit. Sie und Jansen konnten sich nicht leiden, das war vom ersten Tag an so gewesen, aber seitdem er feststellte, dass sie sich perfekt mit Verena verstand, versuchte er gegen sie zu sticheln, wo immer er konnte. Er selber hatte bereits unzählige Male versucht Verena zu bezirzen, aber diese hatte sich stets unbeeindruckt gezeigt. Verheiratete Männer fand sie uninteressant. Das gab nur Ärger. Und Jansens Geschwafel, dass er sich scheiden lassen wolle, nahm sie ihm nicht ab.

„Ich habe kein Interesse an der Kollegin Wüllner." Hah, der war gut. Den musste sie Verena erzählen. Jansen hatte kein Interesse an ihr.

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Ich nehme dir ab, dass du an der Schiller kein Interesse hast, wobei ihr beide sehr gut zusammenpassen würdet, aber ich weiß genau, wie scharf du auf Verena bist. Sie hat mir von deinen Angeboten erzählt." Kerstin sah Jansen triumphierend an. Sie kannte jede Masche, die er bei Verena versucht hatte. Ohne Ausnahme. Jansen warf ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Frustrierte Lesbe."

„Ich bin in keiner Weise frustriert, mir geht es wunderbar. Im Gegensatz zu dir kleinem abgewiesenen Möchtegerncasanova."

„Irgendwann machst du einen Fehler und dann werde ich dich packen."

„Aber Herr Kollege, diese Drohungen immer. Ich mache keine Fehler, ich habe keine Affäre mit den Insassinnen, was man nicht von allen hier Anwesenden behaupten kann und ich versuche nicht am Direktorensessel zu sägen." Kerstin verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Jansen schnaubte und verließ das Zimmer. Was der sich einbildete. Kerstin sah ihm belustigt nach. Aber er brachte ein wenig Humor in ihren Arbeitstag. Jansen kam ihr vor wie ein schlechtes Comedyprogramm.

„Hi." Kerstins Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Eigentlich war sie auf dem Weg in die Pause, aber dann hatte sie Sascha in ihrem Unterrichtsraum entdeckt. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und ordnete einige Zettel.

„Hallo, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke, sehr gut. Und selber?"

„Es könnte besser sein. Doch ich will mich nicht beklagen." Sascha lächelte eine Rose auf ihrem Schreibtisch an.

„Verehrerin?"

„Bitte?"

„Eine der Frauen?" Sie deutete auf die Rose, konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass eine der Frauen an eine Rose kam. In der Gärtnerei gab es nach Kerstins Wissen keine Rosen und sonst kamen hier selten Blumenlieferungen an.

„Nein…" Sascha wurde rot. Und Kerstin begann rot zu sehen. Dann hatte sie eine konkrete Vorstellung, wer der Absender der Rose war. Das hätte sie sich gleich denken können. Typisch.

„Jansen."

„Woher…?"

„Das ist seine Masche. Sie sind sein neues Opfer." Kerstin hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Sie könnte Jansen den Hals umdrehen. Nicht nur, weil er mal wieder eine neue Kollegin anbaggerte, sondern auch weil er Sascha ins Visier genommen hatte.

„Opfer?"

„Er gräbt alles an, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."

„Sie und Hendrik verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut, oder?"

„Das hat er Ihnen erzählt? Es stimmt, wir können uns nicht leiden" Und wahrscheinlich war sie in Jansens Geschichten an allem Schuld.

„Er sagt, Sie seien eifersüchtig auf ihn." Treffer, Versenkt. Jansen war zu leicht zu durchschauen.

„Hat er auch einen Grund, wieso ich auf ihn eifersüchtig sein sollte?" Das interessierte Kerstin sehr. Wenn er Sascha schon erzählte, dass sie eifersüchtig war, dann wollte sie wissen welchen Grund er angegeben hatte.

„Weil er bei den Frauen ankommt und im Gegensatz zu Ihnen in einer Beziehung lebte"

„Lebte?"

„Er will sich scheiden lassen." Schon wieder die alte Geschichte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wie oft wollte sich der Kerl jetzt schon scheiden lassen?

„Außerdem wären Sie sauer, weil sie bei Verena keine Chance hätten obwohl Sie seit Monaten versuchen sie…sie…na ja…" Sascha wurde rot. Wie putzig. Kerstin hätte sie in den Arm nehmen können um sie zu knuddeln. Was war diese Frau süß. Und so schüchtern.

„Weil ich Verena ins Bett bekommen will?", fragte Kerstin. Saschas Gesichtsfarbe wurde einen weiteren Ton roter. Kerstin setzte sich auf die Tischkante und schmunzelte.

„Ich gebe zu, Verena ist eine tolle Frau und ich hätte sie bestimmt nicht von meiner Bettkante geworfen, aber wir sind Freunde. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, das ist wertvoller als eine Beziehung. Nein, ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht eifersüchtig auf Herrn Jansen, das ist er auf mich wegen Verena."

„Sie haben nichts miteinander?"

„Nein, kein bisschen."

„Herr…er meinte, sie würden…also Verena würde bei Ihnen…"

„Verena schläft ab und zu bei mir, in meinem Bett, doch ob ich mein Bett mit Verena oder meinem Mitbewohner teile, der nebenbei schwul ist, das ist egal. Bei beiden passiert das gleiche: nichts. Nur weil Herr Jansen mit jeder Frau schläft, die er in die Hände bekommt, heißt das nicht, dass ich das auch mache. Nur weil ich lesbisch bin, will ich nicht jede Frau ins Bett bekommen. Oder wollen Sie jeden Mann ins Bett ziehen?"

„Nein." Das musste die Endfarbe sein. Wenn Saschas Kopf noch roter werden würde, dann würde Kerstin sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen ob er platzen würde.

„Sehen Sie. Geben Sie nicht so viel darauf, was Jansen über mich sagt. Wie Sie sehen, haben wir eine sehr problematische Beziehung."

„Ich merke es. Und Sie meinen, die Rose ist eine Masche?"

„Ich befürchte ja. Ich würde nicht viel darauf setzen, dass er es mal ernst meinen könnte." Aber ich kann verstehen, dass er es bei dir versucht, setzte Kerstin stumm hinzu. Sascha passte wunderbar in Hendriks Beuteschema. Jung, gutaussehend und mit dem Geschehen in Reutlitz und im Vollzug nicht vertraut. Da konnte er sich super als Beschützer und Bewacher aufspielen. Eine kleine Rose hier, eine Einladung zum Essen da und schon war eine neue Frau in seiner Liste.

„Riskieren Sie nicht Ihre Ehe wegen Jansen. Das wäre er nicht wert. In jeder Disko finden Sie Männer, die sich dazu besser eignen." Oder werfen Sie ein Auge auf ihre Kollegin, die nette Ärztin. Die wäre sehr an Ihnen interessiert. Kerstin stand lächelnd auf. Sie begann zu fantasieren und stumme Selbstgespräche zu führen.

„Ich muss los, meine Affäre." Kerstin zwinkerte belustigt „Wartet im Pausenraum. Viel Spaß gleich beim Kurs"

„Danke. Schöne Pause." Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Kerstin noch erkennen wie Sascha die Rose vom Tisch nahm, zerbrach und in den Mülleimer war. Wenn Jansen erfuhr, wer ihm da die Tour vermasselt hatte, würde es wieder Ärger geben. Doch Kerstin freute sich schon darauf. Gab es etwas Schöneres als Jansen eine Tour zu vermasseln?

Teil 4

„Du siehst schlecht aus." Verena sah zu Sascha, die sich auf eine Bank unweit von Reutlitz gesetzt hatte. „Stressiger Tag?" Normalerweise verließen die Leute freudig Reutlitz und sahen nicht aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

„Nein, ich habe einfach keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen. Hast du so etwas nie?" Sie duzten sich seit einigen Tagen. Verena hatte Sascha Kerstins Geschichten über Jansen bestätigt, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie ihm reservierter entgegen trat.

„Eigentlich nicht. Zuhause wartet mein Kätzchen auf mich."

„Auf mich ein leeres Haus."

„Wo ist deine Familie?"

„Ausgeflogen." Sascha sah auf. Kerstin kam mit Jansen im Schlepptau aus Reutlitz. Sie lächelte zufrieden, er schimpfte und gestikulierte wild.

„Sie bringt ihn gerne auf die Palme, oder?"

„Ja, wenn der eine Ruhe gibt, dann stichelt der andere. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, was sich liebt, das neckt sich, aber bei den beiden wird dieses Sprichwort nicht passen." Verena sah zu, wie Kerstin Jansen freudig nachwinkte und dann zu ihnen schlenderte.

„Hi."

„Du hast ihm den Feierabend versaut, oder?"

„Ja, ein wenig. Du weißt, jeder braucht ein Hobby." Kerstin grinste und kniff Verena in die Seite. „Sascha, was ist los? Sie sehen aus als wenn ich Sie und nicht Jansen geärgert hätte. Was ich allerdings nie machen würde."

„Meine Feierabendfreude hält sich in Grenzen. Ein großes, leeres Haus wartet auf mich"

„Oh." Kerstin sah nachdenklich drein. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte eine Idee, wie man Saschas Abend retten konnte.

„Was für eine Schicht haben Sie morgen?"

„Frei. Die Frauen müssen eine dringende Wäschebestellung erledigen. Warum?"

„Vroni und ich haben Spätschicht, da würde sich ein gemeinsamer Abend anbieten. So weit ich weiß, ist im „FoGaL" ein Live – Event. Ich wollte Vroni sowieso mit dorthin schleppen, kommen Sie mit, das wird lustig."

„Was ist das „FoGaL"?"

„Meine Stammdisko. Sehr lustig. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Mein Kleiderschrank wird nichts für eine Disko hergeben. Wenn ich mal ausgehe, dann auf die Partys meines Mannes", zweifelte Sascha.

„Das bekommen wir hin, dafür gibt es Kilian."

„Kilian?"

„Den musst du kennen lernen", unterstützte Verena Kerstin. Sie hatte bis eben nichts von der Party gewusst, war es aber gewohnt, dass Kerstin sie mit einem Programm überraschte, wenn sie beide Spätschicht hatten. Und Sascha konnte die Abwechselung vertragen.

„Kilian ist ein Schatz. Ich würde sagen, ihr beide begebt euch in seine Hände, ich kümmere mich um meine Katze und komme dann nach. Soll ich Essen mitbringen?"

„Patrick ist mit dem Essen dran."

„Hach, dann werde ich wieder nicht zum Essen kommen", grinste Verena und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Kerstin ein. Sie hoffte, Verena meinte das nicht so, wie sich das angehört hatte.

„Sascha, was hältst du von dem Plan?"

„Ich weiß nicht…ich meine, wenn jetzt einer Zuhause anruft…"

„Dann soll der dich auf dem Handy anrufen. Gib dir einen Ruck, ein wenig Spaß kann nicht schaden." Und weil Verena Recht hatte, Sascha keine Lust auf einen weiteren Abend allein hatte und es Zeit wurde, dass sie sich auch mal wieder amüsierte und etwas mit Leuten unternahm, die nicht ihr Mann anschleppte, sagte sie zu.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns in etwa einer Stunde bei dir." Verena küsste Kerstin auf die Wange.

„Lass dich nicht klauen."

„Kerstin, du weißt was mit Leuten passiert, die versuchen mich zu klauen. Bis gleich." Sie winkte Sascha und Kerstin und verschwand dann Richtung Parkplatz.

„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht wenn wir laufen. Ich gehe immer zu Fuß nach Reutlitz…es sei denn, es ist einer dieser Tage, an denen ich verschlafen habe." Also ging sie meistens nicht zu Fuß, wenn man es gemein genau betrachtete.

„Kein Problem. Ich habe den ganzen Tag gesessen." Sascha stand auf und folgte Kerstin. Tat sie das Richtige? Sollte sie nicht doch lieber nach Hause gehen? Ihr Mann war einen solchen Ausflug nicht von ihr gewohnt.

„So ganz wohl fühlen Sie sich nicht bei dem Gedanken an unser Abendprogramm, oder?", erriet Kerstin Saschas Gedanken.

„Nein, das ist so neu. Ich war seit…seit ich mit Mike zusammen bin, nicht mehr alleine aus." Kerstin legte ihre Stirn in Falten. So was. Wie konnte man sich so abhängig machen? Selbst wenn Kerstin in einer Beziehung war, brauchte sie einen Abend in der Woche, an dem sie etwas alleine unternahm. Und sei es nur mit Verena ins Kino zu gehen oder mit Kilian eine Ausstellung besuchen.

„Der Abend wir Ihnen gut tun. Glauben Sie mir, Sie brauchen keinen Mann um sich zu amüsieren."

„Sollen wir uns nicht auch duzen? Ich meine, wir gehen schließlich gleich zusammen weg. Da wäre ein Sie umständlich."

„Das stimmt", lachte Kerstin. Wenn es nach ihr ging, dann konnten sie auch gerne Brüderschaft, beziehungsweise Schwesterschaft trinken. Alles was ihr Sascha ein wenig näher brachte.

„Kerstin."

„Sascha. Und wer ist Kilian?"

„Kilian ist mein Mitbewohner. Du wirst ihn mögen, er ist…einzigartig. Es sei denn, du hasst die 70er Jahre. Die und ABBA sind sein Leben."

„Ich stehe auf ABBA. Ich war bei der Premiere des Musicals in Hamburg. Eine der wenigen Vorteile am Beruf meines Mannes ist, dass er für so etwas Karten bekommen kann. Seitdem war ich bereits dreimal dort. Es ist fantastisch."

„Kilian wird dich lieben. Was macht dein Mann denn? Ist er Produzent?"

„Nein, er ist so etwas wie ein Event – Manager. Wenn es in Berlin eine Party mit Promis gibt, dann organisiert er die. Und immer öfter macht er das mit Partys außerhalb der Stadt"

„Wow, dann kennt er berühmte Leute. Faszinierend." Kerstin war beeindruckt. Sie kannte nur einen Promi, Hella von Sinnen. Die war einmal Stargast in ihrer Stammdisko gewesen. Sascha musste jede Menge Stars kennen.

„Ja, aber glaub mir, die sind genauso interessant wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Und sein Job ist…ist nicht gerade förderlich für ein harmonisches Familienleben." Sascha seufzte. Kerstin zog es vor jetzt nicht näher nachzufragen. Außerdem waren sie bei Kerstin in der WG angekommen.

„Guten Abend, Doktor Herzog." Eine alte Frau fegte vor ihrer Wohnungstür.

„Guten Abend, Frau Braukmann. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut, danke. Und Ihnen?"

„Auch, danke."

„Könnten Sie Herrn Beckmann darum bitten seine Musik gleich etwas leiser zu stellen? Ich habe nichts gegen seine Musik, aber gleich kommt doch der alte Heimatfilm und wenn ich den Fernseher so laut stelle, dann piept Fiffi ohne Unterbrechung."

„Ich mach die Musik persönlich leiser", versprach Kerstin. „Einen schönen Abend, wünsche ich Ihnen."

„Ihnen auch, Frau Doktor." Kerstin und Sascha gingen ein Stockwerk höher. Von hier kam die Musik.

„Daran erkennt man, dass Kilian Zuhause ist. Seine Musik erfüllt das Haus."

„Bekommt ihr keinen Ärger vom Vermieter?"

„Kilian ist der Vermieter. Außerdem wissen alle Leute, dass er die Musik sofort leiser macht, wenn sie fragen. Außer Frau Braukmann wohnen hier noch zwei Studenten WGs, die selber meistens etwas lauter sind. Die Ruhezeiten werden jedoch von allen eingehalten, das ist Ehrensache." Kerstin schloss die Haustür auf und ließ Sascha den Vortritt. Staunend sah Sascha sich um. Der Flur war im grellen grün gehalten und überall hingen Poster von Bands, Filmen und Musicals der 70er. Direkt vom Flur führte eine große Tür in das Wohnzimmer, in dem ein Mann in Schlaghose und quietschbuntem Hemd stand und ABBA Lieder mitsang. Das musste Kilian sein. Sascha schätzte ihn auch Mitte zwanzig. Im Wohnzimmer waren die Wände in verschiedenen leuchtenden Farben gehalten. Plüschteppiche und Ohrensessel in den unmöglichsten Farben standen herum und ein großer, unechter Kamin stand an einer Wand. Hier wohnte der Kitsch und der, sagen wir mal, eigensinnige Geschmack der 70er Jahre.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran", meinte Kerstin. Sie drehte die Musikanlage leiser und Kilian entdeckte sie. Es schien ihm nicht peinlich zu sein, dass die Frauen ihn beim Singen und Tanzen gesehen hatten.

„Kerstin, Schätzchen, du bist das. Und hui, du hast eine schöne Begleitung mitgebracht." Er umarmte Kerstin und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Das ist Sascha, meine Arbeitskollegin." Kerstin sah Kilian durchdringend an. Wehe er würde verraten, dass sie bereits mehrmals von Sascha geredet hattet oder gar durchscheinen lassen, dass sie von ihr geschwärmt hatte.

„Hi, ich bin Kilian." Kilian reichte Sascha die Hand.

„Hallo."

„Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht."

„Sascha begleitet uns heute Abend. Hast du ein passendes Outfit für sie?"

„Gewagt?"

„Wenn es geht, ganz normal."

„Normal? Na, das wird schwierig. Aber wir werden sehen. Wo ist dein blonder Engel?"

„Zuhause, die Katze füttern. Wahrscheinlich nimmt sie sie mit her."

„Gut, dann werde ich mal gucken, was ich für Sascha finde. Sascha. Ein schöner Name. Ich hatte mal einen Freund, der hieß Sascha. Der konnte vielleicht tanzen. Wie ein junger Gott. Los, lass uns meinen Kleiderschrank stürmen."

„Dann mache ich mal die Getränke fertig. Bis ihr aus dem Kleiderschrank wieder raus seid, das dauert", prophezeite Kerstin. Sascha sah sich zweifelnd Kilian an. Wenn sein Kleiderschrank aus solchen Sachen bestand, dann würde sie niemals etwas finden. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie nicht dieselbe Größe hatten.

Sascha hatte ein passendes Outfit von Kilian bekommen. Und dass seine Sachen zwei Nummern größer waren als ihre änderte er in Windeseile um. Schließlich war nicht nur ein Innendekorateur, sondern auch Hobbyschneider.

„Du siehst ganz anders aus", meinte Kerstin als sie Sascha wiedersah.

„Schlimmer?"

„Nein, cool."

„Sie wird eine Dancing Queen. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mich fertig machen." Kilian verschwand.

„Den sehen wir die nächste Stunde nicht wieder."

„Badezimmer?"

„Alle Vorurteile über Schwule und ihren Hang eine Diva zu sein passen auf Kilian. Pediküre, Maniküre, alles muss perfekt sein, wenn er raus geht. Mit so einem Mann im Haus braucht man zwei Badezimmer."

„Dann wäre er bei mir perfekt aufgehoben. Jedes Schlafzimmer hat sein eigenes Badezimmer. Er könnte den ganzen Tag von einem Bad ins andere wechseln. Da eh keiner Zuhause ist, hätte er viel Freiraum. Nur das Personal könnte ihn stören."

„Personal? Cool. Das muss ein schickes Haus sein."

„Mike meinte, wir brauchen etwas Großes, etwas, das etwas herzeigt. Im Prinzip wären wir mit einer kleinen Wohnung bedient, aber…der Schein muss stimmen."

„Du hörst dich nicht sehr glücklich an, wenn du von deiner Familie erzählst." Kerstin wagte den Vorstoß.

„Naja, wir leben zusammen wie einer WG. Jodie ist mal Zuhause, meistens jedoch bei Freunden. So wie heute. Und Mike…der ist mindestens einmal die Woche auswärts auf einem Geschäftstermin und kommt nicht nach Hause. Und wenn er Zuhause ist, dann um zu schlafen, duschen und sich frische Kleidung anzuziehen. Keine wirkliche Bilderbuchfamilie." Sascha seufzte traurig. Und das ging seit Jahren so.

„Ich finde es faszinierend, dass du trotzdem mit ihm verheiratet bist. Wenn ich mir das vorstelle, ich hätte Angst betrogen zu werden."

„Ich weiß, dass er mich betrügt." Das kam so trocken und gefasst, dass Kerstin zuerst dachte, Sascha würde sie hereinlegen.

„Was?"

„Er betrügt mich seit Jahren mit einer Frau in Zürich und wenn er in der Woche länger weg bleibt, dann nicht, weil er unabkömmlich bei der Arbeit ist, sondern weil er ein Tete a Tete mit der Sekretärin hat. Mein Mann ist mir seit dem Studium nicht mehr treu. Man könnte sogar sagen: frisch getraut und schon betrogen." Sascha lachte bitter.

„Wie kannst du…ich meine…wieso ziehst du nicht aus? Wieso lässt du dich nicht scheiden? Nimm deine Tochter und gehe weg."

„Und dann? Wovon sollen wir leben? Kerstin, wozu sollte ich mich trennen? Ich habe alles, was ich brauche, lebe besser als viele Menschen. Soll ich das alles aufs Spiel setzen? Natürlich hat es wehgetan, als ich bemerkt habe, dass Mike mich betrügt, aber inzwischen ist mir das egal. Ich bin mit ihm zusammen, weil es das Bequemste ist und ich mir so keine Sorgen um irgendetwas machen muss. Von mir aus kann er sich doch Geliebte halten, so lange er sie nicht mit nach Hause bringt. Jodie hält ihn für einen Übervater. Er hat sie mit zu den Backstreet Boys genommen und ermöglicht ihr laufend andere Stars zu treffen. Welche Tochter würde so einen Vater missen wollen?"

„Und was ist mit dir? Du solltest auch glücklich sein. Wer kümmert sich darum, dass es dir gut geht? Dass du glücklich bist. Das ist auch wichtig."

„Ich komme klar. Vielleicht später, wenn Jodie größer ist, dann werde ich meine Sachen packen, aber bis dahin. Ich habe keinen Grund auszuziehen."

„Du könntest dich revanchieren. Lach dir einen Geliebten an. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn", schlug Kerstin vor.

„Nein, das ist nicht mein Stil. Ich habe kein Interesse an diesen Männern, die einen ins Bett schleppen und dann am nächsten Morgen verschwunden sind. Das ist mir zu billig. Wenn ich mit jemanden etwas anfange, dann müssen da Gefühle sein und nicht Rache." Sascha sah Kerstin überzeugt an. Kerstin hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür gegeben, wenn sie Saschas Lippen hätte küssen dürfen. Und doch schien ihr Traum, Sascha nahe zu kommen, mit der letzten Aussage ein wenig weiter weg gerückt sein. Wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass Sascha etwas mit ihr anfangen würde? Eine, wenn auch unglücklich, verheiratete Ehefrau. Wieso sollte die nach über fünfundzwanzig Jahren plötzlich auf die Idee kommen, etwas mit einer Frau anzufangen? Wobei Kerstin sicherlich besser zu ihr war als ihr Mann. Kerstin würde Sascha nicht betrügen, würde sie nicht jeden Abend alleine lassen, würde sich um sie kümmern, Interesse an ihr und ihrem Leben haben. Sie würde ihr kein Prominentenleben bieten können, keine Villa, aber sie konnte ihr sich selbst bieten. Und ihre Liebe. Nur, was zählte das schon in diesem Fall?

„Du bist bemerkenswert. Ich würde das nicht aushalten."

„Man gewöhnt sich an vieles. Außerdem bin ich ja jetzt hier und du wirst mir zeigen, dass das Leben lustig sein kann. Was für ein Laden ist dieses „FoGaL" eigentlich?"

„For Gays and Lesbians. Das sagt alles, oder?"

„Nur über die Menschen, die ihn besuchen. Wobei, wenn du Verena regelmäßig mit dorthin nimmst, scheint es für jeden zu sein."

„Jeder ist willkommen. Es gibt drei Bereiche. Einen, in denen die Jungs unter sich sein können, einen, in dem die Frauen unter sich sind und einen großen Raum, der über zwei Etagen geht, wo man unten mit Musik quer Beet versorgt wird, die nicht ganz so laut ist, damit man sich unterhalten kann und oben ist jeden Abend eine andere Musikart dran, wo jeder nach Herzenslust tanzen und feiern kann. In einer dieser beiden Etagen halten wir uns immer auf. Und Verena wurde einmal zur Frau des Abends gekürt, hat ihren Preis, eine Frau ihrer Wahl, jedoch abgelehnt. Wenn du jemanden sagst, dass du kein Interesse hast, dann ist das okay. Keiner wird gezwungen."

„Sehr beruhigend", lachte Sascha.

„Im Ernstfall werde ich dich beschützen." Kerstin grinste. Sie würde sowieso darauf achten, dass keiner Sascha zu nahe kam. Diese Frau gehörte ihr. Und jeder, der versuchen würde sie anzubaggern, der würde Ärger bekommen.

Sascha bekam den Mund kaum zu als sie im „FoGaL" war. Das war so völlig anders als die Partys, die Mike organisierte. Ganz anders. Keine Anzüge, keine Abendgarderobe, keine aufgetakelten Promis. Hier gab es alles. Vom Typ von nebenan in Jeans über stark geschminkte Männer und Frauen und Dragqueens. Und überall sah man Männer Männer küssen und Frauen Frauen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie beim letzten Empfang für einen englischen Bankdirektor diese Bilder angekommen wären und musste lächeln. Das wäre ein Desaster gewesen. Beim amtierenden Berliner Bürgermeister wäre das kein Problem. Wer weiß, vielleicht war der sogar hier.

„Man gewöhnt sich dran", meinte Verena zu Sascha.

„Was denn?"

„An den Club. Am ersten Abend war ich auch ein wenig irritiert, aber vergeht sehr schnell."

„Ich finde es klasse. Endlich eine Party, bei der nicht auf Etikette geachtet werden muss. Wenn ich hier ein Bier aus der Flasche trinke wird mich keiner schief angucken."

„Das stimmt."

„Lady, darf ich um einen Tanz bitten?" Sascha zu sich um und sah…ein T-Shirt. Sie hob den Kopf. Da war das Gesicht zum T-Shirt. Ein junger Mann.

„Patrick." Verena schien ihn zu kennen, denn sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ihr Freund?

„Sascha, das ist Patrick. Patrick, das ist Sascha."

„Deine Arbeitskollegin", schlussfolgerte er. Kerstin hatte ihm bereits mehrmals von Sascha erzählt. Er hatte sie sofort erkannt.

„Genau."

„Hallo", meinte Patrick und schenkte Kerstin sein bezauberndstes Lächeln.

„Hi." Sascha sah Patrick groß an. Irgendwo hatte sie ihn bereits gesehen.

„Und? Darf ich bitten?"

„Wenn Verena nichts dagegen hat."

„Was sollte ich dagegen haben? Tanzt ihr beide, ich hole uns etwas zu trinken." Sascha nahm den von Patrick angebotenen Arm und ging mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

„Woher kenne ich…dich?" Siezen war hier sicherlich fehl am Platz.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Es muss eine Party gewesen sein. Gehobenere Klasse."

„Die Charity Gala letzten Monat. Sonst war ich auf keiner Party."

„Dann war es da."

„Du warst da?"

„Mein Mann organisiert diese Partys."

„Mike Klauke?"

„Genau der."

„Du bist die Frau von Mike Klauke und treibst dich hier herum? Da muss dein Mann eine Krise bekommen. Von der Luxusparty ins „FoGaL". Das ist eine Karriere."

„Nun, mein Mann ist nicht in der Stadt und weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, führen wir eine sehr offene Ehe. Er macht was er will, ich was ich will." Zumindest bis auf die letzten vier Worte stimmte alles. Dass Sascha machte was sie wollte, war heute das erste Mal. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

„Sehr lobenswert. Frauen sollten sich nicht unterdrücken lassen." Solche Worte von einem Mann? Sascha war hin und weg. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es solche Exemplare noch gab. Ein Mann, der die Emanzipation der Frau unterstützte. Wunderbar.

„Sie tanzen hervorragend." Was für ein doofer Spruch, aber Sascha war nichts anderes eingefallen.

„Du."

„Ja, Entschuldigung. Die Gewohnheit."

„Ich werde dir für später einen Tanz reservieren. Verena ist mit den Getränken da." Sascha hätte Problemlos einen weiteren Tanz verkraftet. Stattdessen gingen sie zu dem Stehtisch zurück, den sie sich am Anfang gesichert hatten. Kerstin und Kilian waren ebenfalls wieder da.

„Na, den Eröffnungstanz überstanden?", fragte Verena grinsend.

„Ja." Sascha nahm das rote Getränk.

„Hi Schatz." Patrick küsste Kilian. Deswegen war der Mann so perfekt, dachte Sascha frustriert. Er war schwul. Wie konnte sie auch nur eine Sekunde gedacht haben, dass ein gutaussehender Mann, der kultiviert war, tanzen konnte, höflich war und Frauen unterstützte hetero war? Es hätte ihr auffallen müssen, dass sich das biss. Was für ein Jammer. Patrick und Kilian waren ein komplett gegensätzliches Paar. Kilian flippig in Schlaghosen und bunten Oberteil, Patrick leger in Bluejeans und schwarzen T-Shirt. Er hätte Sascha auch gefallen. Keine Zweifel.

„Wo ist eigentlich Kerstin?", fragte Sascha Verena. Sie hatte Kerstin seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Irgendwann war sie in der Menge verschwunden.

„Die hat sich bestimmt festgequatscht."

„Und unsere beiden Herren?"

„Wahrscheinlich bei den anderen Jungs. Patrick meinte, sie müssten mal eben Hallo sagen. Das kann eine Stunde dauern."

„Faszinierend."

„Wie schnell man zu zweit hier steht oder Patrick?"

„Ich hatte gedacht, er wäre dein Freund."

„Leider nein. Bei ihm würde ich auf jeden Fall ja sagen. Doch leider haben wir da keine Chance."

„Er erfüllt so gar kein Klischee. Und ist so ganz anders als Kilian."

„Deswegen lieben sie sich so sehr. Sie ergänzen sich perfekt." Verena stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. War das wirklich Kerstin, die sie dort hinten sah? Knutschend mit einer anderen Frau?

„Eine perfekte Beziehung."

„Wer? Wo?" Plötzlich stand Patrick hinter ihnen.

„Du und Kilian", meinte Verena „Entschuldigt mich kurz, ich muss zu Kerstin."

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Hol sie zurück. Sie hat definitiv zuviel getrunken."

„Was macht sie?", fragte Sascha.

„Das Falsche. Keine Panik, wenn einer Kerstin zähmen kann, dann Vroni."

„Einer muss es tun." Verena verzog das Gesicht und verließ den Tisch. Langsam kämpfte sie sich durch die Menschenmasse. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie Kerstin aus den Augen verloren, dann entdeckte sie sie in einer Ecke wieder.

„Lass das." Entnervt schnappte sie sich Kerstins Hand und zog sie direkt von den Lippen der Frau weg.

„Ey", zuerst protestierte die Frau.

„Schnauze." Verena hasste Desiree. Wenn es eine Frau gab, auf die die Bezeichnungen Flittchen und Schlampe zutrafen, dann Desiree. Mit der musste Kerstin nicht herumknutschen.

„Was willst du?", fragte nun auch Kerstin, eher überrascht und angeschäkert als sauer.

„Du kommst mit mir mit. Für diese Tusse bist du zu schade." Ohne auf eine Zustimmung zu warten, zog Verena Kerstin von Desiree weg. Diese rief ihnen fluchend etwas hinterher.

„Kannst du mir erklären, was das sollte?", fragte Verena

„Ich wäre eher berechtigt diese Frage zu stellen. Du hast mir gerade mein Date versaut." Kerstin blieb stehen.

„Kerstin, bitte. Die Frau kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du weißt, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du dir eine Frau mit nach Hause nimmst…"

„Das wäre auch noch schöner. Schließlich bist du weder meine Mutter noch sind wir zusammen."

„…doch diesem Flittchen wirst du dich nicht an den Hals werfen. Außerdem magst du sie gar nicht. Kannst du mir verraten wieso du mit der rumknutscht?"

„Vielleicht weil mir nach knutschen war und sie da war."

„Es ist wegen Sascha, oder?"

„Was ist wegen Sascha?"

„Kerstin, bitte. Ich weiß, dass du etwas für sie empfindest. Ich muss mir nur ansehen wie du sie ansiehst."

„Ich habe eh keine Chance bei ihr. Sogar Patrick hat mehr Chancen. Das ist unfair, er ist schwul, er will keine Frau. Wieso kann sie mich nicht so ansehen wie ihn eben?"

„Weil er ein Mann ist. Kerstin, hör mal. Selbst wenn du Sascha heute Nacht nicht ins Bett bekommst ist das kein Grund sich die nächstbeste Schlampe anzulachen. Und es erhöht deine Chancen bei Sascha nicht."

„Was für Chancen?" Kerstin sah frustriert zu Verena. Sie hatte keine Chancen, egal was sie machen würde. „Meine Chancen bei ihr sind so hoch wie bei dir. Null Komma Null."

„Und? Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir nicht knutschend in der Ecke stehen und Sex haben, kannst du nicht behaupten wir würden uns nicht nahe stehen. Bedeutet dir das nichts?"

„Doch." Kerstin nahm Verena in den Arm und vergrub ihren Kopf in Verenas T-Shirt. Sie war einfach frustriert, weil sie sich mal wieder in eine Frau verliebt hatte, die keine Gefühle für sie hatte. Auf die Dauer konnte das sehr weh tun.

„Los, komm wieder mit zu uns. Ich bin mir sicher, Sascha freut sich dich wiederzusehen"

„Sie hat Patrick."

„Deswegen wirst du keine Luft für sie sein. Sie weiß, dass sie keine Chance bei ihm hat. Und? Wirft sie sich deswegen dem nächstbesten Typen um den Hals? Sie ist sogar ihrem Mann treu, der sie betrügt. Vergiss einmal den Sex und freue dich darüber, dass ihr euch so gut versteht."

„Wieso musste du immer solche Argumente anbringen? Da kann ich nie etwas gegen sagen."

„Genau aus diesem Grund. Los jetzt." Verena stieß Kerstin auffordernd an.

„Ach Vroni, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, du Nervensäge." Kerstin umarmte Verena erneut und drückte ihr einen riesigen Schmatz auf die Wange. Was würde sie ohne Verena machen?

„Und heute Nacht wirst du mich in deinem Bett haben."

„Das heißt, wenn ich aufwache wirst du in meinen Armen liegen", folgerte Kerstin grinsend daraus.

„Wenn ich rausbekomme, dass du das mit Absicht machst, dann bekommst du gewaltigen Ärger, Fräulein."

„Ich? Absicht? Nie! Ich meine: sonst immer, dabei nicht. Das ist ja das Tolle." Kerstin harkte sich bei Verena unter und strahlte.

Sascha fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie von einem LKW überrollt. Sie war gegen sechs Uhr aus ihrem Taxi gestolpert und gleich Johanna in die Arme gelaufen. Diese brachte ihre Chefin ins Bett und versprach ihr, sie erst dann zu wecken, wenn sie das Mittagessen fertig hatte. Vorher war Sascha für niemanden zu sprechen. Es war dann beinahe 14 Uhr als sie wieder wach wurde und das auch nur weil Jodie in ihr Zimmer gekommen war.

„Mama, bist du krank?" Sie hatte ihre Mutter bisher nie mittags im Bett vorgefunden.

„Ich fühle mich zwar so, aber nein, ich bin nicht krank."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich war feiern."

„Feiern?" Auch das hatte Jodie nie bei ihrer Mutter erlebt. Zumindest nicht unter der Woche und ohne ihren Vater.

„Was sagt Papa dazu?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn nicht mehr seit…vorgestern?" Sascha war sich nicht ganz sicher „Auf jeden Fall ist es länger her, dass ich mit ihm geredet habe."

„Cool, meine Mutter geht einfach Mitten in der Woche raus und betrinkt sich. Was sagt dein Chef dazu?"

„Ich habe frei. Du findest es nicht schlimm, dass du deine Mutter mit Kater im Bett vorfindest?" Sascha war überrascht. Sie wäre entsetzt gewesen, wenn sie damals ihre Mutter mit Kater im Bett vorgefunden hätte.

„Nein, ich finde es cool. Wo warst du denn? Mit wem warst de weg? Darf ich mal mit?" Jodie setzte sich aufs Bett ihrer Mutter und sah sie wissbegierig an. Sascha musste lachen, hörte allerdings sofort damit auf, weil ihr Kopf zu zerplatzen drohte.

„Ich war mit zwei Arbeitskolleginnen und zwei Freunden von denen weg. Wir waren in einem Club in Kreuzberg. Dein Vater würde wahrscheinlich den Glauben an mich verlieren, wenn er erfährt wo ich war. Und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob du bereits in einen Club kommst. Meistens haben die Bestimmungen, die den Zutritt für unter sechszehn oder achtzehnjährige verbietet. Ich kann mich allerdings mal erkundigen."

„Wie hieß der Club?"

„Ich denke mal, den kennst du nicht. „FoGaL". Dürfte nicht ganz für die Leute von deiner Schule sein. Zumindest nicht für die meisten."

„Wieso? Sag bloß, da gibt es diese grässliche Musik für Alte. Schlager und so etwas." Jodie verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein, die Musik ist aktuell, außer einmal die Woche, wenn Oldieabend ist. Ich habe sogar diese Boygroup gehört, die du laufend hörst." Sascha suchte verzweifelt nach dem Namen der Band, die laufend in Jodies CD Player vertreten war. Jodie verdrehte sie Augen. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter unzählige Male gesagt, wie die Band hieß, aber sie vergaß es sobald sie es gehört hatte.

„Da will ich auch hin."

„Wohin willst du?" Sascha und Jodie sahen sich überrascht um. Da stand Mike. Es sollte doch erst am Abend wieder da sein.

„Papa!" Jodie umarmte ihren Vater glücklich. Diese streichelte ihr über den Kopf und sah Sascha verständnislos an.

„Was machst du im Bett, Alexandra?" Er war der einzigste Mensch, der sie Alexandra nannte. Seine Frau als Sascha vorzustellen, wäre auf seinen Partys nicht gut gekommen.

„Sie ist eben erst wachgeworden", gluckste Jodie „Mama war feiern." Sascha stöhnte innerlich. Sie bezweifelte, dass Mike die selbe Begeisterung für ihre Party aufbrachte wie Jodie.

„Du warst weg?" In seiner Stimme war keine Begeisterung zu hören. Sascha hatte Recht gehabt.

„Ja, ist das nicht cool? Die Mütter der anderen in meiner Klasse gehen höchstens ins Kino und Mama feiert richtig. Ich finde das total cool. Das nächste Mal will ich mit." Jodie war so begeistert, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ihr Vater das gar nicht gut fand.

„Jodie, lass Mama und mich mal alleine. Wir müssen etwas besprechen."

„Okay." Jodie verließ grinsend den Raum. Ihre Mutter ging in Clubs. Das war so cool. Vor allem war sie noch jung genug, dass es nicht peinlich wirkte. Viele Leute gingen in Clubs. Jodie fand, das wurde erst peinlich, wenn sie auf die vierzig zugingen und dann einen krampfhaft auf jung machten. Ihre Mutter war keine dreißig.

„Du betrinkst dich in der Woche? Unsere Tochter muss dich verkatert im Bett vorfinden?" Mike tigerte vor dem Bett auf und ab, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Sascha versuchte erst gar nicht ihm mit den Augen zu folgen. Das gab nur Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich habe heute frei, wieso sollte ich nicht feiern?", rechtfertigte sich Sascha.

„Weil wir eine Tochter haben. Was bist du denn für ein Vorbild?"

„Mike, ich habe nur gefeiert. Wenn wir zu deinen Partys gehen, dann trinken wir auch. Wo ist der Unterschied?"

„Du warst in einem Club, wie kannst du das mit einer Party vergleichen? In diesen Clubs läuft der ganze Abschaum herum, bei unseren Partys triffst du Leute mit Stil" Notorische Fremdgeher und aufgeblasene Gockel, die ihre aufgetakelten Frauen wie Pokale herumzeigten, dachte Sascha.

„Es ist dieser Knast, oder?"

„Was?"

„Da bekommst du diese Ideen weg. Seitdem du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast diesen Unterricht für diese Individuen zu geben, kommst du auf die seltsamsten Ideen. Ich war von vorneherein gegen diesen Schwachsinn."

„Du warst auch dagegen, dass ich überhaupt eine Ausbildung mache", sagte Sascha wütend.

„Wozu auch? Ich verdiene mehr als genug. Du musst nicht arbeiten. Wie sieht das überhaupt aus? Als wenn ich uns nicht ernähren könnte. Hast du einmal daran gedacht, wie ich vor meinen Kollegen und Kunden dastehe, wenn sie erfahren, mit was du dein Geld verdienst?" Er blieb stehen und sah sie entrüstet an. Sascha konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte sie das richtig gehört?

„Hast du einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich mehr bin als deine Frau, die den ganzen Tag Zuhause sitzt und darauf wartet, dass du nach Hause kommst. Oder mal wieder weg bleibst. Ich bin doch kein Prestigemodell, das du benutzen kannst, wenn es dir passt."

„Bisher bist du mit deinem Leben mehr als gut gefahren."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du bist doch nie hier."

„An was sollte es dir fehlen? Du hast alles, was du brauchst. Geld, ein Auto, Kreditkarten, einen Pool, Tennisplatz, Angestellte." Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. War das alles was für ihn zählte?

„Du lebst wie die Made im Speck und bist in keiner Weise dankbar." Das war es. Das war der Satz, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Sascha setzte sich auf und funkelte Mike wütend an.

„Wofür soll ich dankbar sein? Dafür, dass mein Mann mich seit Jahren betrügt? Fünf Jahre mit Katharina, seit dem Studium mit Carola, ganz zu schweigen von all den Flittchen, die du dir nebenbei hältst. Du hast ernsthaft gedacht, ich wüsste nicht, dass du mehrgleisig fährst? Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß von deinen Affären." Damit musste sie ihn den Wind aus den Segeln genommen haben. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm ihr Wissen nicht vor den Kopf knallen, aber sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Mike hatte sich zuviel herausgenommen. Einmal war Schluss.

„Hast du dich mal gefragt, woher das kommt? Bist du mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass das so ist, weil du dich nie um mich kümmerst", ging Mike zum Gegenangriff über. Sascha war fassungslos. Er gab ihr die Schuld an seiner Untreue? Das musste sie träumen.

„Wie soll ich mich um dich kümmern, wenn du nie da bist?"

„Du könntest mich unterstützen, so wie es sich für eine Ehefrau gehört. Aber nein, für dich ist es sogar eine Qual, wenn du mich auf die Partys begleiten musst."

„Ich fühle mich unter diesen arroganten Promileuten unwohl. Ich kenne niemanden und bin nie mehr als die Frau von Mike Klauke."

„Oh nein, wie schrecklich. Es muss eine Qual für dich sein meine Frau zu sein. Andere Frauen wären froh, wenn sie deine Privilegien hätten."

„Ich würde ja jetzt sagen, du sollst dir einer dieser Frauen suchen, aber das hast du ja schon vor Jahren."

„Das reicht. Ich gehe ins Büro und wenn ich wiederkomme, dann hast du dich wieder beruhigt und bist wieder normal." Er drehte sich um.

„Sonst was?", schrie Sascha.

„Lass es nicht darauf ankommen." Mike schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sascha ließ sich ins Kissen zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Das war ihr erster Ehestreit gewesen, der sich nicht um eine Kleinigkeit drehte. Und Mike hatte ihr gedroht. Was war das für eine Ehe, die sie führte?

Teil 5

„Was machst du heute Abend?" Verena sah Kerstin fragend an. Sie hatten gleich Feierabend.

„Kilian und ich machen einen Videoabend. Er meint, es wäre mal wieder an der Zeit, dass sich die WGler zu einem internen Abend treffen."

„Barbara Streisand?", riet Verena.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Bisher hatte Kilian immer Filme mitgebracht, die Kerstin entweder schon auswendig kannte oder die sie nie hätte sehen wollen. Wenn sie romantische Filme sah, dann nicht mit ihrem Mitbewohner, der sie jedes Mal vollheulte, sondern mit einer Frau im Arm.

„Und du?"

„Mein Stubentiger und ich bekommen Besuch von einem alten Schulfreund."

„Ich bin eifersüchtig", grummelte Kerstin.

„Dazu hast du keinen Grund", lachte Verena.

„Björn?"

„Genau der."

„Okay." Kerstin grinste. Björn war ein netter Typ, der bisher keinerlei Interesse an Verena gezeigt hatte. Kerstin hatte ihn bereits einige Male gesehen und man konnte sich sehr gut mit ihm unterhalten.

„Doktor Herzog?" Andy Wagner kam ohne anzuklopfen in Kerstins Büro gestürmt.

„Herr Wagner, was ist passiert?"

„Geiselnahme. Wir brauchen Sie. Sie auch, Frau Wüllner." Kerstin schnappte sich ihre Arzttasche und folgte Andy Wagner. Zu ihrer Überraschung blieben sie bereits stehen, sobald sie aus ihrem Büro waren. Doktor Strauß, Hendrik Jansen und Birgit Schnoor standen vor der Tür zum Förderunterrichtsraum.

„Frau Walter hält Frau Klauke als Geisel", erklärte Birgit Schnoor.

„Frau Walter, wenn Sie Frau Klauke nicht freilassen, dann müssen wir das Sondereinsatzkommando rufen", rief Doktor Strauß durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Walter hat Sascha als Geisel genommen?", fragte Kerstin überrascht bis entsetzt.

„Ja, nach dem Kurs. Sie hat alle anderen Frauen rausgeschickt und sich dann hier verbarrikadiert. Sie will einen regelmäßigen Ausgang."

„Das ist genau die falsche Art Ausgang zu bekommen", seufzte Verena.

„Gibt es Verletzte?"

„Frau Walter hat ein Messer, von Frau Klauke konnten wir bisher nichts hören. Wir hoffen, dass sie geknebelt ist und nichts Schlimmeres."

„Frau Walter?" Doktor Strauß versuchte es weiter.

„Ich lasse nicht mit mir verhandeln", brüllte Walter von Innen „Entweder ihr macht, was ich euch sage, oder ich mache die Klauke kalt"

„Frau Walter, Sie wissen genau, dass wir nicht verhandeln, wenn Sie so etwas sagen. Und Sie sind lange genug hier um zu wissen, was passiert, wenn wir das Sondereinsatzkommando anfordern." Dann gibt es nicht selten Tote, dachte Kerstin. Verflucht.

„Lassen Sie mich mal mit ihr reden." Sie schob Jansen zur Seite, der außer dumm gucken sowieso nichts machte.

„Walter? Ich bin es. Mach keinen Scheiß."

„Kerstin? Halt dich da raus."

„Walter, bitte. Ist einer von euch beiden verletzt?"

„Noch ist es nichts Ernstes."

„Wir sollten das Sondereinsatzkommando holen", ergriff nun Hendrik Jansen das Wort „Die Walter lässt nicht mit sich reden."

„Ich werde reingehen", sagte Kerstin.

„Vergessen Sie es", lehnte Strauß ab „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Frau Walter zwei Geiseln hat."

„Doktor Strauß, ich muss nach Sa…Frau Klauke sehen. Und Frau Walter wird mir nichts tun." Kerstin sah Doktor Strauß fest an.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Das ist totaler Schwachsinn", mischte sich Jansen wieder ein. Kerstin sah ihn böse an.

„Überlass das mir, ja? Das sind Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst." Kerstin wandte sich wieder an zur Tür. „Walter? Lässt du mich rein?"

„Damit der Rest gleich mit reinstürmt?"

„Nein, nur ich. Du kannst mir vertrauen, das weißt du. Alle werden den Flur verlassen, ich komme rein und du schließ sofort wieder ab, okay? Bitte." Stille. An den Gesichtern der anderen konnte Kerstin erkennen, dass sie mit ihrer Idee nicht glücklich waren.

„Okay, aber der Rest verzieht sich so lange wie du hier reinkommst."

„Danke."

„Kerstin, das ist zu gefährlich", meinte Verena. Sie hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten, aber jetzt, wo Walter Kerstins Idee zugestimmt hatte, wollte sie kurz an die Vernunft ihrer Freundin appellieren.

„Vroni." So hatte Kerstin Verena bisher nie genannt, wenn sie im Dienst waren, und andere dabei waren „Bitte vertrau mir. Ich weiß, was ich mache." Kerstin umarmte Verena. „Doktor Strauß?"

„Gut, wie Sie meinen." Doktor Strauß ging einige Schritte zurück. Verena und Birgit Schnoor folgten ihm. Nur Jansen blieb stehen.

„Das galt für alle." Kerstin sah ihn böse an. Los, bis hinter die Gitterstäbe und Tür zu."

„Das hätte die Walter nie bemerkt und wenn, dann wäre es für sie zu spät gewesen", flüsterte Jansen.

„Ich halte meine Versprechen. Bis ihr nicht alle da hinten seid, werde ich nicht rein gehen." Jansen fluchte und verzog sich mit den anderen hinter die Gitterabtrennung. Kerstin klopfte an die Tür ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Okay Walter, lass mich rein." Der Schlüssel wurde umgedreht und die Tür geöffnet. Kerstin trat schnell ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Wie es versprochen war. Die Fenster des Raumes waren verdunkelt, so dass von außen keiner hineingucken konnte. Walter saß auf dem Tisch, an dem sonst immer Sascha saß. Wo war Sascha?

„Und? Hast du Sender? Waffen? Oder sonst irgendetwas?"

„Wenn du willst, darfst du mich und meine Tasche gerne durchsuchen."

„Sag es mir einfach."

„Nein, habe ich nicht." Kerstin ging auf Walter zu. Das Messer lag neben ihr auf dem Tisch. Kerstin zeigte auf die kleine Wunde über Walters linker Schläfe.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Die konnte sich wehren. Zuerst."

„Wo ist Sascha?"

„Im Schrank. Es geht ihr gut." Das beruhigte Kerstin. Sie öffnete die Tasche und holte ein Jodfläschchen heraus. Zuerst Walters Wunde behandeln, dann Sascha retten. Sie stand auf Walters Seite. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein...aber sie würde Walter auf keinen Fall hängen lassen.

„Ich brauche keine Behandlung."

„Nein, aber siehst besser aus wenn dir kein Blut ins Gesicht tropft. Halt still." Sie tupfte die Wunde ab und Walter ließ den beißenden Jod ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über sich ergehen. Kerstin klebte ein Pflaster auf die gesäuberte Wunde. Kerstin trat einen Schritt zurück als wenn sie ein frisch geschaffenes Kunstwerk betrachten wollte.

„Und jetzt sag mir was los ist?"

„Ich will raus."

„Das wollen hier alle."

„Die geben mir nicht einmal einen Nachmittag Ausgang. Ich brauche den Nachmittag!"

„Andreas?" Walter schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn es nicht um ihren Bruder ging, dann musste es etwas anderes sein und Kerstin war sich sehr sicher zu wissen was es war.

„Bea"

„Ich will zu ihrem Grab. Bald…bald ist ihr Todestag."

„Ich weiß." Kerstin nahm Walter in den Arm und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Sie konnte Walter verstehen, aber die Art wie sie ihre Interessen vertrat, war falsch.

„Frau Doktor Herzog? Alles in Ordnung?" Doktor Strauß' Stimme war von draußen zu hören. Kerstin ließ Walter los und sah zum Schrank. Walter nickte.

„Alles Bestens. Kein Grund zur Panik."

„Frau Walter, können wir jetzt reden?" Kerstin stieß Walter aufmunternd an. Das war eine Sache, die sie ihr nicht abnehmen konnte. Sie musste sich jetzt um Sascha kümmern. Die arme saß im Schrank, musste hören, dass Kerstin da war und keiner holte sie aus ihrem Gefängnis.

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden", brüllte Walter. Kerstin seufzte. Verhandeln musste Walter noch lernen. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Schrank und fand Sascha gefesselt und geknebelt vor. Sonst schien es ihr gut zu gehen. Sascha sah sie mit leichter Panik, aber auch mit Erleichterung in den Augen an. Die Rettung schien nahe. Mit einer Schere schnitt Kerstin die Fesseln durch und löste dann den Knebel.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Sascha fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie war gerettet. Als Walter mit dem Messer vor ihr gestanden hatte, dachte sie, das wäre das Ende gewesen. Dann wurde sie in den Schrank gesperrt und von da an wusste sie, sie konnte nicht mehr machen als hoffen und warten. Kerstins Stimme hatte ihr ein wenig Hoffnung gemacht.

„Hey, ich bin bei dir, keine Angst, dir passiert nichts." Kerstin konnte nicht anders als Sascha einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals zu geben. „Ganz ruhig" Meine Güte, fühlte diese Frau sich toll an.

„Sie hat ein Messer", brachte Sascha leise hervor.

„Ich weiß. Vertraust du mir?" Sie sah Sascha tief in die Augen. Saschas Augen waren verheult, doch sie nickte.

„Gut, dann wird dir nichts passieren. Versprochen." Sie nahm Sascha wieder in den Arm. Sie musste sich beruhigen und Kerstin würde ihr gerne ihre Schulter dafür zur Verfügung stellen. Sie musste Walter fast dankbar sein.

„Was wird sie machen?", flüsterte Sascha.

„Nichts, was dir schadet. Komm." Sie nahm Saschas Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. Sascha hatte leichte Probleme mit dem Aufstehen, da sie eine ganze Weile gebückt in dem Schrank gesessen hatte, doch mit Kerstins Hilfe ging es.

„Na Frau Lehrerin, wohl geruht?" Walter warf ihnen nur kurz einen Blick zu, dann brüllte sie Doktor Strauß wieder an.

„Sie haben wohl vergessen, dass ich hier eine Geisel habe. Ich stelle dir Forderungen."

„Sie haben sogar zwei Geiseln, aber Sie wissen genau, dass wir Ihnen nicht jede Forderung erfüllen können."

„Eine Geisel, Kerstin kann gehen, wann immer sie will" Walter sah Kerstin kurz an. „Willst du gehen?"

„Nein, ich bleibe."

„Sie bleibt. Haben Sie gehört? Es war ihre Entscheidung." Kerstin deutete Sascha sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Sie hatte eine Schürfwunde und eine kleine Stichverletzung am Arm. Dinge, die mit einem Pflaster gegessen waren. Das blaue Auge machte Kerstin mehr Sorge. Es schimmerte in vielen Farben.

„Wer war das?" Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es von Walter sein sollte.

„Ich bin gefallen." Nicht diese billige Lüge. Irgendwann würde Kerstin einen Antrag stellen, jedes Mal einen Euro zu bekommen, wenn sie diese Ausrede hörte.

„Das war nicht Walter, oder?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer denn? Und lass dir diesmal eine bessere Ausrede einfallen. Ich arbeite im Knast, ich weiß, wie Veilchen aussehen, die mit einer Faust entstanden sind. Und das sieht sehr nach Faust aus. Keine Treppe, Tür oder was auch immer einem angeblich vors Auge fallen kann, macht dieses Muster." Sascha sah zu Boden.

„Mike."

„Dein Mann?" Jetzt war Kerstin sprachlos. Sascha hatte ein blaues Auge von ihrem eigenen Mann bekommen? Das musste eine Lüge sein. Zumindest hoffte Kerstin das für Sascha.

„Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, gestern Abend."

„Sieht er wenigstens Schlimmer aus?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso? Ich meine, wieso schlägt er dich?"

„Unser Ausflug letzte Woche hat ihm gar nicht gefallen und ich habe gewagt ihm zu sagen, dass ich den gerne wiederholen würde. Er hat mich bedroht, ich bin bei meinem Vorsatz geblieben und dann hat er zugeschlagen. Seine Frau macht, was er will." Sascha schluckte. Sie hatte die Szenen noch genau vor Augen. Mike hatte ausgeholt und ihr mit aller Kraft eine aufs Auge verpasst. Sie war getaumelt, gefallen und zum Glück relativ sanft auf dem dicken Perserteppich gelandet. Mike war einfach gegangen. Sie wüsste jetzt, was passiert, wenn sie sich über seine Regeln hinweg setzen würde. Sascha hatte dann versucht das Auge zu kühlen, doch es hatte nichts gebracht. Als sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie dieses Veilchen. Deswegen war sie spät nach Reutlitz gekommen um sofort in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Dabei trug sie die ganze Zeit eine Sonnenbrille.

„Er schlägt dich? Weil wir weg waren?" Kerstin war fassungslos. Sie nahm Sascha wieder in den Arm. Was sollte sie sonst machen?

„Jetzt weiß ich, wo mein Platz ist. Zuhause, wartend bis er nach Hause kommt."

„Das lässt du dir doch nicht etwa gefallen, oder?"

„Was soll ich denn machen? Ich meine, seine Seitensprünge akzeptiere ich seit Jahren. Ich muss bei ihm bleiben, was soll denn sonst aus Jodie werden? Von dem Geld, das ich hier verdiene, kann ich uns beide nicht ernähren. Und Mike ist ihr Übervater, das weißt du. Wenn sie erfährt dass er…" Sascha stockte und schniefte. Kerstin streichelte weiter ihren Rücken. Als sie den Kopf hob fing sie einen Blick von Walter auf. Sie sah beide fragend an. Kerstin sah traurig auf Sascha. Walter sparte sich die Frage was die beiden machten. Was Kerstin gerne machen würde konnte sie sich denken. Ihre Sorgen lagen jetzt allerdings bei den Verhandlungen.

„Sascha, du kannst dich nicht schlagen lassen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass er dich betrügt. Denk einmal an dich."

„Was wird aus mir wenn ich weg bin von ihm? Kerstin, ich kann ohne ihn nicht überleben."

„So ein Quatsch." Kerstin sah Sascha in die Augen „Erstens brauchst du ihn nicht, du bist eine erwachsene Frau, die sehr gut ohne ihn auskommen kann und zweitens bist du viel zu schade für ihn. Du hast jemanden verdient der dich liebt, dich achtet, dem du wichtig bist, der deine Bedürfnisse respektiert und dich in deinen Vorhaben unterstützt. Jemand, der sich freut wenn ihr einen gemeinsamen Abend verbringen könnt, der dich mit einem Picknick oder einem Ausflug überrascht. Jemanden, für den du das Wichtigste auf der Welt bist. Das und nicht weniger hast du verdient." Sie hielt Saschas traurigem Blick stand. Spätestens jetzt musste Sascha klar werden, was Kerstin für sie empfand, wie wichtig sie für Kerstin war. Sascha konnte nichts sagen, sich nicht bewegen. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie sah nur Kerstin, die sie mit einem Blick ansah, wie sie bisher niemand angesehen hatte, die sie festhielt und da war. Und deren Augen ihr zeigten, wie wichtig sie ihr war. Und dann war ihr Kerstins Gesicht plötzlich noch näher und Kerstins Lippen trafen sanft und vorsichtig auf ihre. Ganz sanft, so als wenn ihre Lippen zerbrechen würden, wenn sie sich zu sehr berührten, küsste sie Sascha. Nicht lange, keine fünf Sekunden und doch hatte Sascha das Gefühl, in dem Kuss hatte mehr Liebe und Leidenschaft gesteckt als in all den Küssen zusammen, die sie bisher in ihrem Leben bekommen hatte. Langsam, so wie Kerstins Lippen Saschas berührt hatten, verließen sie wieder Kerstins Lippen.

„Sascha, denk einmal an dich. Lass dich nicht kaputt machen. Bitte." Kerstin sah sie an. Sascha schluckte und umarmte Kerstin. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst machen sollte. Das war alles so viel gewesen in den letzten Stunden.

„Kerstin? Bist du ansprechbar?" Kerstin sah auf. Walter sah sie beide an.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Deine Kollegen sind wenig kooperativ." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand und zog sie mit durch den Raum zu Walter. Kerstin war sich sicher, dass Walter den Kuss mitbekommen hatte, aber sie erwähnte ihn in keiner Weise.

„Man will mir keinen Ausgang gewähren."

„Das wusstest du vorher. Sei ehrlich, du bist lange genug hier um zu wissen wie Geiselnahmen ablaufen. Denk an die Letzte. Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass die Frau, die die Geiselnahme angezettelt hat, hinterher im Leichensack Reutlitz verlassen hat? Obwohl sie vier Geiseln hatten? Oder fünf?"

„Vier. Und Kittler wäre fast draufgegangen."

„Siehst du. Ich würde dich ungern im Leichensack sehen. Und ich bin mir sicher, Bea würde das auch nicht wollen."

„Dann wäre ich bei ihr."

„Walter, Bea hätte nicht gewollt, dass du so endest. Das weißt du auch."

„Und was soll ich sonst machen? Station C? Dann lieber Tod!"

„Doktor Strauß? Was können Sie Walter anbieten? Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit als Station C? Wenn sie jetzt aufgibt?", rief Kerstin.

„Gibt es Verletzte?"

„Nichts, was nicht mit einem Pflaster verarztet ist. Die größte Wunde hat Walter selber. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit Bunker für Station C zu nehmen?"

„Das kommt darauf an. Erstattet Frau Klauke Anzeige?" Kerstin sah Sascha fragend an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Dann können wir sicherlich eine Lösung finden, die es Frau Walter ermöglicht, nicht auf Station C zu kommen."

„Danke" Kerstin sah Walter an „Es liegt an dir. Bunker und eine neue Chance oder Station C, beziehungsweise, im schlimmsten Fall der Leichensack." Sie sah Walter fragend an.

„Okay, Bunker. Aber ich will nicht von Jansen wie ein Stück Vieh in den Bunker geworfen werden. Deine Verena soll das machen, sie ist meine Vertrauensbeamtin." Das sollte sich organisieren lassen.

„Verena? Bringst du Walter in den Bunker?"

„Natürlich, das ist kein Problem." Kerstin hatte gewusst, dass sie sich auf Verena verlassen konnte.

„Gut, dann schließen wir jetzt die Tür auf." Kerstin hielt Walter ihre freie Hand hin. Walter gab ihr das Messer.

„Ich habe die Waffe, Walter schließ die Tür unbewaffnet auf. Sie wird keine Gewalt anwenden, es besteht also kein Grund Gewalt anzuwenden. Können wir uns darauf einigen, sie ohne den Gummistock in den Bunker zu bringen?"

„Natürlich", versicherte Doktor Strauß. Kerstin lächelte Walter zu, die langsam die Tür aufschloss. Doktor Strauß öffnete die Tür und trat dann zur Seite damit Verena Walter nach Waffen untersuchen konnte.

„Keine Waffen." Das galt mehr ihren Kollegen als den anderen im Raum. Verena nahm ihre Handschellen. „Frau Walter, darf ich um Ihren rechten Arm bitten?"

„Meinen Arm, meine Hand, was immer Sie wünschen." Kerstin musste grinsen. Das war Walter. Sie würde in den Bunker kommen und trotzdem versuchte sie zu flirten.

„Und den linken Arm. Dann bringe ich Sie in Ihre Flitterwochensuite"

„Wir beide in der Flitterwochensuite? Unter den Umständen bleibe ich gerne länger."

„Walter, bitte", meinte Kerstin. Sie wusste nicht worüber sie sich mehr freuen sollte? Dass alles glimpflich abgelaufen war? Dass Jansen nichts machen konnte außer dumm gucken? Dass sie wirklich Sascha geküsst hatte und diese sich nicht dagegen gewehrt hatte? Dass Sascha noch immer in ihrem Arm war? Oder einfach alles.

Kerstin hatte Sascha in ihr Zimmer gebracht; offiziell zur Untersuchung. Schließlich wollten alle sicher gehen, dass es Sascha gut ging.

„Setz dich." Kerstin holte Sascha ein Glas Wasser.

„Danke." Sascha setzte sich auf die Liege und trank gierig das Wasser. Nachdem sie lange im Schrank gesessen hatte und einiges an Flüssigkeit ausgeweint hatte, tat das Wasser mehr als gut. Kerstin hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie Sascha nun reagieren würde. Immerhin hatten sie sich eben geküsst. Auf keinen Fall wollte Kerstin aufdringlich sein.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?"

„Ja, danke." Sascha sah verlegen zu ihrem Glas, das leer war. Kerstin wollte gerade fragen ob sie mehr Wasser haben wollte als Sascha wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Kerstin, wieso hast du das gemacht?" Tja, wieso wohl? Weil sie tierisch in Sascha verliebt war. Aber sollte sie ihr das so sagen?

„Was meinst du?" Lieber etwas ablenken.

„Wieso hast du Walter davon überzeugt, dass sie dich in das Zimmer lassen soll?" Oh, gut, diese Frage ging einfacher zu beantworten.

„Ich wollte, dass sie mit ihrem Blödsinn aufhört. Und…ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich meine, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Walter dir wirklich etwas tat, aber sicher ist sicher."

„Du verstehst dich gut mit Walter, oder? Wer ist Bea?" Dafür dass Sascha eine Geisel war, hatte ihr Verstand verdammt gut funktioniert.

„Bea war hier mal als Schließerin. Sie und Walter…das ist eine verrückte Geschichte" Kerstin setzte sich neben Sascha und begann ihr Walters und Beas Geschichte zu erzählen. Wie sie sich in der Lesbenkneipe kennen gelernt hatten, Bea von einem neuen Job am nächsten Tag erzählt hatte und Walter, weil sie ihr nicht sagen wollte, dass sie im Knast saß, ihr erzählte, sie sei Musikmanagerin. Am nächsten Tag fiel der Schwindel auf, denn dann stand plötzlich Bea hinter Walter; während beide miteinander telefonierten. Zuerst wollten sie sich keine Chance geben, aber dann siegte die Liebe. Walter hatte alles für Bea riskiert, am Ende jedoch waren sie dank Baumann getrennt worden – durch den Tod. Baumann hatte den Gashahn im Liebeswagen aufgedreht, beide auf Beas Handy angerufen und dann war der Wohnwagen in die Luft geflogen. Zuerst waren beide noch herausgekommen, doch Bea war zurück um Belastungsmaterial gegen Baumann zu holen und dann passierte das Unglück. Die Explosion brachte ihr so schwere Verletzungen bei, dass sie in Walters Armen verblutete.

„Du hast Bea gekannt?"

„Sie ist…sie war meine Kusine." Kerstin schluckte. Das alles so zu erzählen brachte die alten Schmerzen wieder hoch. Sie hatte ewig nichts von Beas Tod gewusst, dann hatte sie erfahren, was mit ihrer Kusine passiert war. Erst als sie Walter traf und sie ihre gemeinsame Verbindung zu Bea feststellten, erfuhr sie wieso und wegen wem Bea sterben musste. Sascha nahm Kerstin in den Arm. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass es eine so tragische Geschichte war, dann hätte sie nicht gefragt.

„Das tut mir Leid."

„Schon okay. Und wegen Bea…wegen Bea wusste ich, dass Walter ganz bestimmt keinen Blödsinn macht wenn ich da bin."

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du sie zur Besinnung gebracht hast"

„Naja, ich habe mich ja gar nicht so sehr um sie gekümmert; mal von ihrer kleinen Wunde abgesehen. Meine Sorgen galten eher dir. Als ich dich nicht gesehen habe, als ich in das Zimmer gekommen bin…da wäre ich beinahe ausgerastet. Es war schlimm genug, dass ich nicht wusste, wie es dir ging, während ich draußen war und dann nicht zu wissen, wie es dir geht, wenn ich im Zimmer bin."

„Die beiden kleinen Wunden waren keine Sorge wert." Sascha sah auf ihre Pflaster. Da war es früher gefährlicher gewesen mit Jodie einen Nachmittag im Wald zu verbringen.

„Dein Veilchen macht mir auch mehr Sorgen." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand „Du musst etwas machen. Du kannst dich nicht schlagen lassen."

„Das hat er zuvor nie gemacht. Das war ein Ausrutscher."

„Sascha, du bist eine intelligente Frau, du solltest wissen, dass es bei so etwas keine Ausrutscher gibt. Dass, wenn er dich einmal schlägt, er dich wieder schlagen wird, wenn du etwas machst, was ihm nicht passt. Du kannst nicht ewig ein Leben leben, wie er es haben will, du musst dein Leben leben. So wie du es für richtig hältst."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre."

„Sascha, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, ich werde alles machen. Wenn du ausziehen willst, dann kannst du bei Kilian und mir unterkommen. Du und deine Tochter. Wir werden einen Platz für euch finden."

„Danke, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut wäre." Sascha lächelte. Bevor sie weiterreden konnte oder Kerstin nachfragen konnte, wie Sascha das meinte, klopfte es an der Tür und Doktor Strauß kam herein.

„Was genau habt ihr in dem Zimmer gemacht?" Verena hatte Kerstin nach Hause begleitet. Sie hatte Kilian bereits angerufen, als Kerstin zu Walter und Sascha ins Zimmer gegangen war, dass es wohl nichts werden würde mit dem Videoabend, da sie eine Geiselnahme hatten. Kilian hatte sich darauf hin auf den Weg in sein Lieblingsrestaurant gemacht und Verena, die ihrerseits Björn abgesagt hatte, hatte Kerstin begleitet. Jetzt saßen sie mit Rotwein und Pizza auf der Couch in der WG und sahen TV.

„Ich habe Walter verarztet und dann Sascha aus dem Schrank geholt."

„Und sie dann nicht mehr losgelassen." Verena hatte genau gesehen, dass Kerstin Sascha erst dann wieder losgelassen hatte, als es nicht mehr anders ging.

„Man tut, was man kann." Kerstin grinste.

„Da war mehr."

„Bitte?" Kerstin versuchte unbeteiligt zu tun.

„Kerstin, ich sehe dir an deinem Lächeln an, dass da noch etwas war." Wieso konnte Verena bitte jetzt schon wieder ihre Gedanken lesen?

„Sei nicht so neugierig."

„Was war es? Hast du ihr das Veilchen zu liebevoll verarztet? Ist es wirklich nicht von Walter?"

„Nein, Walter hat damit nichts zu tun." Kerstin winkelte die Beine an und zog sie auf die Couch.

„Sondern?"

„Eigentlich sollte sie dir das sagen…es war ihr Mann."

„Was? Sie wird geschlagen?"

„Sie sagt, es war das erste Mal und er würde das bestimmt nicht wieder machen. Du kennst diese Ausreden. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie kann jederzeit hier unterkommen. Inklusive ihrer Tochter."

„Und?"

„Sie meint, das wäre nicht so gut."

„Warum?"

„Naja…" Kerstin hob die Augenbrauen und sah Verena verschmitzt grinsend an „Vielleicht habe ich vergessen eine kleine Kleinigkeit zu erwähnen…"

„Ich habe es geahnt", stöhnte Verena „Was hast du angestellt?"

„Naja, ich habe sie aus dem Schrank geholt, ihre beiden kleinen Wunden versorgt und mich dann um ihr Veilchen gekümmert. Dabei habe ich dann erfahren, wie sie dazu gekommen ist und…na ja…ich weiß auch nicht…ich habe ihr gesagt, sie würde jemanden verdienen, der gut zu ihr ist, der sie liebt, unterstützt und achtet und dann…irgendwie habe ich sie dann geküsst. Ganz sanft, ganz kurz, aber es war…wunderbar. Es hat sich angefühlt, als wenn mir einer alle Glückshormone der Welt in meine Venen gespritzt hätte. Ihre Lippen sind göttlich, mehr als göttlich. Das war der beste Kuss, den ich jemals bekommen habe…oder den ich jemals gegeben habe? Ich kann gar nicht mehr sagen, ob sie den Kuss erwidert hat. Ich war so…hingerissen von der Szene, da konnte sich meine Wahrnehmung nicht auf alles konzentrieren. Alles war auf Sascha und ihre Lippen gerichtet." Kerstin schloss die Augen und ließ sich auf Verena fallen. Das war ein Erlebnis, das sie wohl nie vergessen würde.

„Du hast ernsthaft Sascha geküsst? Und was hat sie dazu gesagt?"

„Tja, wir hätten hinterher bei mir im Arztzimmer beinahe das Thema angeschnitten, zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, aber dann kam Strauß rein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie den Kuss empfunden hat, ob er ihr etwas bedeutet hat oder sonst etwas. Aber würde einiges dafür geben das zu erfahren." Kerstin sah Verena verliebt an. Verena knuffte sie in die Seite. Endlich galt dieser Blick nicht mehr ihr, sie hatte Kerstin ungern das Herz gebrochen. Vielleicht hatte sie bei Sascha mehr Glück. Wobei, Verena zweifelte das derzeit an.

Sascha war nach Hause gefahren und hatte sich sofort ins Badezimmer verzogen. Sie brauchte ein heißes Bad. Sascha ließ zu dem heißen Wasser ihr Lieblingsbadeöl ein. Mike war im Büro oder bei einer seiner Schlampen und Jodie war in ihrem Zimmer und hörte Musik. Sie hatte Sascha die Lüge wegen ihres blauen Auges geglaubt. Menschen glaubten gerne Dinge, die sie glauben wollten. Sascha legte sich ins Wasser und schloss die Augen. Kerstin war nicht so. Kerstin hatte wissen wollen, was passiert war. Kerstin hatte gesagt, dass Sascha keine Schuld hatte. Kerstin war…unbeschreiblich. Und sie stand hinter ihr.

„Sie ist wegen mir zu Walter gekommen. Sie hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht", murmelte Sascha während das heiße Wasser langsam ihren Körper entspannte. Ihre Hände hatten sich ganz sanft um ihre Wunden gekümmert. So als wenn sie Angst hätte Sascha zu verletzen oder gar zu zerbrechen.

„Sie hat mich geküsst." Sascha ließ sich unter die Wasseroberfläche rutschen und genoss wie die Hitze sie nun komplett umschloss. Das war gut. Langsam kam sie mit dem Kopf an die Wasseroberfläche zurück.

„Sie hat mich wirklich geküsst. Mich hat noch nie eine Frau geküsst." Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich genau daran erinnern wie Kerstin sie geküsst hatte. _Erstens brauchst du ihn nicht...zweitens bist du viel zu schade für ihn. Du hast jemanden verdient, der dich liebt, dich achtet, dem du wichtig bist, der deine Bedürfnisse respektiert… der sich freut, wenn ihr einen gemeinsamen Abend verbringen könnt, der dich mit einem Picknick oder einem Ausflug überrascht. Jemanden, für den du das Wichtigste auf der Welt bist. Das und nicht weniger hast du verdient. _Das waren Kerstins Worte gewesen und wenn irgendjemand Sascha in dem Moment gefragt hätte, ob sie sich vorstellen könnte, dass Kerstin diese Person sein könnte, die all das sein kann, dann hätte Sascha zugestimmt. Kerstins Augen hatten ihr gezeigt, dass sie all das, was sie sagte, so meinte. Sascha war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kerstin sich in sie verliebt hatte. Und sie hatte sie angesehen, wie es zuvor niemand getan hatte. Kerstin war…Sascha konnte keine Worte dafür finden. Und sie konnte nicht sagen, dass ihr der Kuss unangenehm gewesen war. Es war neu, es war fremd, aber es war schön. So sanft, so zärtlich, so voller Liebe…niemals hatte Mike sie so geküsst. Weder früher und heute erst Recht nicht mehr.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Kann ich Kerstin jemals wieder unbefangen entgegen treten?", rätselte Sascha. Wobei, hinterher im Arztzimmer hatte das auch geklappt. Kerstin hatte nicht mehr gemacht als ihr ein Glas Wasser gegeben. Keine Annäherungsversuche, nichts. Und sie hatte ihr etwas erzählt, was sie wahrscheinlich nicht jedem erzählen würde. Vielleicht sollten sie über den Kuss reden. Oder wäre es besser wenn sie so tun würden, als wenn nichts passiert wäre? Sascha wusste es nicht. Sie wusste überhaupt nichts mehr. Und dann das Angebot, sie und Jodie könnten jederzeit bei ihr in der WG unterkriechen. Wie hatte sie das gemeint? Rein freundschaftlich oder hatte sie da Hintergedanken. Eines war Sascha selber klar. Hier, bei Mike, sollte sie nicht länger als unbedingt nötig bleiben. Sie musste eine Lösung finden, wie sie und Jodie von Mike wegkamen. Nur wie?

„Johanna? Können Sie mir eine Verbindung nach Amerika heraussuchen?" Sascha stand mit nassem Haar in der Tür zu Mikes Arbeitszimmer Zuhause, das er so gut wie nie benutzte, da er sowieso immer im Büro war.

„Amerika?"

„Ja, Los Angeles, Kalifornien."

„Ihre Kusine?", lächelte Johanna. Sascha nickte.

„Grüßen Sie sie von mir. Wann wird sie uns mal wieder besuchen kommen?"

„Das ist eine der Fragen, die ich ihr stellen will. Unsere Großmutter hat bald Geburtstag und so wie ich Kim kenne, vergisst sie das wenn sie keiner anruft." Sascha verschwand lächelnd im Badezimmer um sich die Haare zu fönen. Bis Johanna die Nummer von Kim gefunden hatte würde einige Zeit vergehen. Sie hatten die Nummer des Wohnheimes, in dem Kim wohnte, wenn sie in Los Angeles war, aber da sie regelmäßig die Zimmer wechselte, gab es keine direkte Durchwahl. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es in Los Angeles jetzt 22 Uhr war und Kim genauso gut unterwegs sein konnte. Kim war Deutschlands beste Kickboxerin und hatte an einer Universität in L.A. ein Sportstipendium bekommen. Seitdem war sie sehr selten in Deutschland. Sascha fragte sich manchmal, ob sie es ähnlich weit gebracht hätte, wenn sie ihren Sport, der allerdings reiten gewesen war, ähnlich motiviert gewesen wäre? Aber dann kam Mike und die Pferde gerieten in den Hintergrund. Kurze Zeit später war sie schwanger gewesen und dann war es mit dem Reiten ganz vorbei. Heute ritt sie gelegentlich mit Jodie aus.

„Die Nummer." Johanna drückte Sascha einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Danke." Sie legte den Fön zur Seite und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Mike wäre stolz auf Johanna. Sparvorwahl, Vorwahl für Amerika, Kalifornien, Los Angeles, den Stadtbezirk, des Wohnheimes und des Zimmers. Sascha war sich sicher, einem Geschäftsmann konnte diese Zahl am falschen Ort gehörig den Tag versauen. Im vierten Versuch schaffte sie es die lange Nummer richtig einzugeben und wartete. Es piepte auf jeden Fall, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Die Nummer gab es.

„Hello! This is the…" Verflucht, der Anrufbeantworter. Hätte Sascha sich ja denken können, dass Kim nicht Zuhause war. Sie wartete bis das Gerät seinen Text zu ende gesprochen hatte und begann nach dem Piepton zu reden. Normalerweise hasste sie Anrufbeantworter und redete nicht mit ihnen.

„Kim, ich bins, Sascha. Kannst du mich mal anrufen? Es ist wirklich dringend. Ich hatte gehofft, dich um diese Uhrzeit Zuhause anzutreffen, ihr Sportler sollt doch nicht die Nächte in Clubs verbringen. Naja, egal, melde dich einfach wenn du wieder…"

„Sascha?" Atemlos meldete sich Kim am anderen Ende.

„Hey, du bist ja doch da."

„Ja, sorry. Ich war unter der Dusche. Wie geht es dir?"

„Könnte besser sein. Und selber?"

„Mir geht es fantastisch. Was ist passiert?" Kim hasste es, wenn Sascha lange um den heißen Brei herumredete.

„Kannst du nach Deutschland kommen?"

„Jetzt?"

„So schnell wie möglich."

„Es ist ernst, oder?"

„Ja."

„Mhm." Kim dachte nach. Prüfungen standen in der nächsten Zeit nicht an, es war Sommer und somit Semesterferien. Das Training konnte sie eine Woche lang schwänzen, das sollte kein Problem sein. Ihr Trainer mochte sie und weil sie sonst nie fehlte, musste das machbar sein.

„Ich kann gucken, ob ich morgen einen Flug bekomme, dann wäre ich übermorgen bei dir. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das würde ich dir gerne hier erzählen." Sascha war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Mike nicht die Anrufe aufzeichnen ließ. Er war ein Kontrollmensch.

„Mike", stellte Kim treffsicher fest.

„Komm bitte einfach so schnell wie möglich her."

„Okay, ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann."

„Danke. Und jetzt geh schlafen, ich will nicht Schuld daran sein, wenn du morgen dein Frühtraining verpasst."

„Sascha, Schlaf ist etwas für Weicheier. Wir sehen uns in etwa sechsunddreißig Stunden und wehe, du holst mich nicht persönlich am Flughafen ab."

„Ich freue mich und werde pünktlich sein. Bis dann." Natürlich würde sie Kim persönlich am Flughafen abholen.

„Bye, Kleines." Sascha musste lächeln und legte auf. Kim war die kleine Kusine, nicht Sascha. Sie hoffte, dass Kim einen Flug bekommen würde. Mit Kim an ihrer Seite würde ihr die Entscheidung, was sie wegen Mike machen sollte, leichter fallen.

Teil 6

Kerstin war sich nicht sicher was sie machen sollte, wenn sie heute Sascha über den Weg laufen würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passieren würde, lag bei beinahe einhundert Prozent. Immerhin arbeiteten sie Zimmer an Zimmer. Die Frage war, wer würde den ersten Schritt machen nachdem was bei der Geiselnahme passiert war? Zuerst musste Kerstin jedoch zu Walter in den Bunker. Sie klagte über Magenschmerzen. Hendrik Jansen meinte, sie würde schauspielern, Kerstin gab wie gewöhnlich nichts auf seine Meinung.

„Guten Morgen." Sie betrat den Bunker. Walter lag auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

„Hallo Spritzenfrau, gut geschlafen?"

„Danke und selber?" Kerstin beachtete Walters kleine Stichelei nicht weiter. Spritzenfrau, weißer Engel, das waren beides Ausdrücke, die sie benutzte wenn sie gut gelaunt war, es aber nicht zeigen wollte.

„Was denkst du? Im Bunker weckt dich keiner." Walter machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen und Kerstin setze sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Du meinst den Magen? Ich denke, das ist eine kleine Verstimmung, die du schnell in den Griff bekommst." Walter setzte sich hin „Erzähl mir lieber, was mit dir und unserer Lehrerin ist."

„Was sollte sein?"

„Och, du bestehst darauf ins Zimmer zu kommen, während ich sie dort festhalte, kümmerst dich außergewöhnlich lange um ihre zwei Schrammen und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann gehören Lippenberührungen nicht zum normalen Heilungsprozess bei einem blauen Auge." Kerstin musste lächeln.

„Ich gebe zu, du hast mich erwischt."

„Du bist verliebt."

„Ja, ich weiß"

„Und sie?"

„Sie? Eine gute Frage. Ich meine, ihr Mann ist nicht gerade der Traum einer Frau, aber er ist ein Mann. Das zählt manchmal mehr als alles andere. Ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesehen und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll, wenn ich sie sehe. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr der Kuss nur ein Bruchteil von dem bedeutet hat, was er mir bedeutet hat, ist verschwindend gering. Ob prügelnd oder nicht, er ist ein Mann."

„Und du eine tolle Frau. Die soll mal kurz vergessen, dass sie nicht auf Frauen steht und sich fragen, was sie an ihrem Mann hat. Nichts. Und dann soll sie überlegen, was du ihr geben könntest. Alles." Kerstin musste mehr lächeln. Walter hatte schöne Argumente, nur ob die bei Sascha ziehen würden?

„Hättest du ihr etwas getan?"

„Quatsch. Ich wusste, dass du scharf auf sie bist und wollte dich als Heldin dastehen lassen", lachte Walter und musste sich gleich den Magen halten.

„Spinnerin." Kerstin holte ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche und ließ einige Tropfen des Inhalts auf einen Löffel fallen. „Nimm das, das wird dir helfen."

„Danke."

„Ich werde dir für die nächsten zwei Tage jeweils ein paar Tropfen hiervon mit dem Essen herschicken lassen und dann gucken wir übermorgen, was dein Magen macht. Normalerweise sollte er dann wieder okay sein. Wenn es schlimmer wird, die Schmerzen nicht weggehen oder es dir nicht gut geht, dann sag Bescheid, dann machst du einen Kurzurlaub auf der Krankenstation."

„Was hat sie gesagt, als sie bei dir im Arztzimmer war?"

„Sie wollte wissen, wieso wir uns so gut verstehen."

„Und was hast du ihr erzählt?"

„Die Wahrheit. Immerhin hat sie auf eine Anzeige verzichtet. Und Jansen wird ihr deswegen die nächsten Tage bestimmt gehörig auf die Nerven gehen."

„Irgendwann werde ich den vor die Wand klatschen."

„Lass das, ich will dich nicht auf Station C besuchen. Deine kleinen Besuche mit dem Wäschetrolli gefallen mir besser."

„Bis ich das wieder mache, wird es wohl noch dauern. Unter einem Monat werde ich nach der Aktion hier nicht wegkommen."

„Du bist auch manchmal ein Schussel." Kerstin knuffte Walter in die Seite. Sie hätte sie gerne umarmt, aber der Bunker war Videoüberwacht und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Kollegen es gerne sehen würden, wenn sie eine Gefangene umarmte.

„Kerstin, wir sollten reden." Es hatte sich nicht verhindern lassen. Kerstin hatte es zwar arrangieren können, dass sie und Sascha sich den ganze Tag über nicht sahen, aber dass das keine Dauerlösung war, war ihr von vorneherein klar gewesen. Am nächsten Abend hatte Sascha auf sie gewartet, als sie nach Feierabend Reutlitz verließ. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie konnte so tun, als wenn der Kuss ihr nichts bedeutet hatte und Sascha bitten, es zu vergessen und hoffen, dass sie Freunde bleiben konnten. Oder sie sagte ihr, was sie für sie empfand.

„Worüber?"

„Über vorgestern." Sascha wollte endlich Klarheit haben.

„Okay." Kerstin sah sich um. „Sollen wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen? Ein Cafe?"

„Nein, ich denke…wir können das auf dem Weg zu dir regeln." Sascha biss sich auf die Lippe. Regeln hörte sich so hart an, das sollte es nicht. Sie wollte mit Kerstin reden, mehr nicht.

„Gut." Kerstins Hoffnung wand von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Doch es war geschehen.

„Okay." Kerstin atmete tief ein. Sie konnten lange um den heißen Brei herumreden oder es sofort hinter sich bringen. Passiert war passiert. Wozu es beiden unnötig schwer machen?

„Es tut mit Leid."

„Was denn?" Sascha sah Kerstin an.

„Der Kuss. Es war…ich war…ich weiß auch nicht…wie soll ich das erklären…ich weiß selber nicht, wie das passiert ist" Kerstin hatte die letzten Tage und Nächte an nichts anderes mehr denken können. Immer wieder gingen ihr die Bilder durch den Kopf, wie sie Sascha geküsst hatte und dann begann sie zu überlegen wie sie ihr das erklären sollte.

„Kerstin, das war…"

„…das war ein Fehler, ich hätte das nicht machen dürfen, ich weiß. Es war nur…ich habe dich da vor mir gesehen, so verletzt. Ich meine körperlich und seelisch verletzt, wobei mir das Seelische mehr wehgetan hat als das Körperliche. Ich konnte…ich kann nicht verstehen wieso…wie dein Mann das machen kann. Er hat die wunderbarste Frau der Welt und er verletzt sie. Ich weiß, es war die falsche Art dir zu zeigen…was ich für dich empfinde. Und es war der falsche Zeitpunkt…es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid." Kerstin sah Sascha direkt in die Augen. Vielleicht konnte sie dort am ehesten erfahren was ihre Worte bei Sascha auslösten.

„Du bereust den Kuss?" Eine im Prinzip sehr einfache Frage, die man mit ja oder nein beantworten konnte, aber so einfach war das nicht für Kerstin.

„Nein", sagte sie ehrlich „Ich fand ihn wunderschön, aber ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen. Ich hätte dich nicht überfallen sollen."

„Naja, überfallen hat mich eher Walter. Du hast ein wenig meine Situation ausgenutzt."

„Ja."

„Und was hast du gedacht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll?"

„Eine gute Frage." Oder auch nicht. Wie man es sah. „Ich meine, du bist verheiratet. Deine Ehe ist…ungewöhnlich. Trotzdem gehe ich davon aus, dass es eine einmalige Sache war. Du bist nicht lesbisch."

„Wer sagt dir das?"

„Du bist mit Mike verheiratet, hast eine Tochter von ihm und willst ihn nicht verlassen obwohl er…" Ein Schwein ist, dich schlägt, er dich nicht verdient hat. Es gab so viele Gründe wieso Sascha nicht bei Mike bleiben sollte. „…nicht nett zu dir ist."

„Ich werde ausziehen."

„Was?" Kerstin war überrascht „Wie kommt das?"

„Eine Ärztin, die ich ganz gut kenne, hat mir ins Gewissen geredet und sie hatte Recht mit all dem was sie gesagt hat."

„Was hat sie denn gesagt?"

„Ich brauche ihn nicht, ich bin zu schade für ihn und ich hätte jemanden verdient der mich liebt, achtet, dem ich wichtig bin, der meine Bedürfnisse respektiert, mich in meinen Vorhaben unterstützt., der sich freut, wenn wir einen gemeinsamen Abend verbringen, der mich mit einem Picknick oder einem Ausflug überrascht. Jemanden, für den ich das Wichtigste auf der Welt bin. Das und nicht weniger." Diese Worte kannte Kerstin. Sascha hatte sie sich sehr gut gemerkt. Sollten sie wirklich etwas in ihr bewegt haben? Danach war der Kuss gekommen. Sie sollte sie jetzt lieber nicht küssen, obwohl ihr danach war. Doch, wann war ihr nicht danach?

„Das hört sich intelligent an. Du solltest die Ärztin behalten, sie scheint sich wirklich um dich zu Sorgen."

„Meinst du, die Ärztin könnte etwas mehr für mich empfinden als für all ihre anderen Patienten oder redet sie wohl mit allen so?"

„Ich glaube, das, was sie für dich empfindet, empfindest sie für niemand anderes. Ich bin mir da sogar sehr sicher."

„Du bist selber Ärztin, was für eine Diagnose würdest du stellen?"

„Ich denke, die Ärztin hat sich in dich verliebt." Kerstin sah vorsichtig zu Sascha. Was das zu direkt gewesen? Es war die Wahrheit.

„Kerstin, ich will dir nicht weh tun." Sascha hatte ihre Hand auf Kerstins Schulter gelegt. Eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte Kerstin, verbunden mit dem berühmten Kribbeln im Bauch. Das hatte sie lange nicht mehr gespürt.

„Das machst du nicht."

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht so empfinde wie du?"

„Wenn wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben könnten, wäre mir sehr geholfen. Sascha, ich hatte mir nie wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst und der Kuss war, wie gesagt, nicht geplant, aber ich…ich wollte, dass du weißt, was du mir bedeutest." Sascha nahm Kerstin in den Arm.

„Als du mir gesagt, wen ich verdient habe, hast du da in jemand Bestimmtes gedacht?"

„Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich die Person wäre, die all das für dich sein könnte, aber ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn es jemand anderes ist. Nur lass dich bitte nicht länger von deinem Mann wie Dreck behandeln."

„Ich werde so schnell wie möglich ausziehen."

„Du weißt, ich helfe dir sofort."

„Ich komme bestimmt darauf zurück. Steht dein anderes Angebot noch?"

„Dass du zu uns in die WG ziehen kannst? Mit Jodie. Natürlich."

„Samstag hat Mike eine Party, auf der er als Gastgeber unabkömmlich ist. Ich muss mit Jodie reden, wenn alles gut geht, dann werde ich ihm an dem Abend nicht begleiten und stattdessen ausziehen."

„Das ist gut."

„Und bis dahin bin ich gut aufgehoben. Heute Abend kommt Besuch für mich aus Amerika. Meine Kusine."

„Weiß sie…?"

„Sie weiß, dass ich Probleme mit Mike habe und sie wird helfen dieses Kapitel zu beenden."

„Ich werde Kilian und Patrick darauf vorbereiten, dass du Samstag zu uns kommst. Verena hilft bestimmt ebenfalls."

„Meinst du, das wird nicht zu eng?"

„Nein, das werden wir hinbekommen. Ein paar Wochen früher und ihr hättet eine Wohnung im Haus haben können", seufzte Kerstin „Die von gegenüber ziehen zum nächsten Monat aus. Jetzt ist die Wohnung an Verena versprochen, die ihre bereits gekündigt hat. Schade."

„Als wenn du es bereuen würdest, Verena als deine Nachbarin zu haben."

„Bereuen nicht, aber es wäre praktisch gewesen. Obwohl." Kerstin sah Sascha angstvoll an „Vielleicht wäre ein wenig Abstand bei uns beiden besser. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass ich…dass eventuell…"

„Den nächsten Kuss hätte ich dann lieber aus einem fröhlicheren Anlass. Silvester oder so." Sascha zwinkerte Kerstin zu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Last dadurch von Kerstin fiel.

„Meinst du, Jodie wird Probleme machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde mit ihr reden und ihr die Wahl lassen. Sie kann mitkommen, sie kann bleiben. Ich möchte sie nicht zwingen."

„Du bist eine wunderbare Mutter. Jodie kann froh sein dich zu haben."

„Hoffentlich siehst die das genauso, wenn wir geredet haben." Sascha sah auf ihre Uhr. Es wurde Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Sie wollte verhindern, dass Mike im Haus war, wenn sie mit Jodie redete. Und dann musste sie Kim noch abholen.

„Ich muss los. Kerstin, ich bin dir sehr dankbar."

„Sascha, ich danke dir. Du hättest mit den Kuss sehr übel nehmen können."

„Hey, es war ein Kuss, keine Körperverletzung oder etwas, das mir anders geschadet hätte. Und du hast mir die Augen geöffnet. Danke." Sie drückte Kerstin fest an sich.

„Pass auf dich auf. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, ruf mich an, ich werde sofort zu dir kommen."

„Ich weiß. Bis morgen."

Sascha war froh mit Kerstin gesprochen zu haben. Damit war die erste Hürde genommen. Die, die sie jetzt erwarteten, waren jedoch um einiges schwerer zu nehmen. Jodie saß in ihrem Zimmer und spielte mit einer ihrer Spielkonsolen. Sascha klopfte an die offene Tür und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter.

„Hi Mama, wie war dein Tag?"

„Ganz gut. Und deiner?"

„Super. Ich habe eine eins in Mathe. Du hattest Recht. Wenn man logisch denkt, klappt das mit dem Bruchrechnen problemlos. Danke."

„Dafür bin ich doch da." Sie sah zu wie ihre Tochter einige Hindernisse überwältigte und dann das Spiel stoppte.

„Jodie, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Es geht um…Papa und mich." Jodie sah ihre Mutter traurig an. Sie hatte den Streit mitbekommen.

„Es ist wegen Papas und deinem Streit. Ich wusste nicht, dass er nicht will, dass du weggehst, sonst hätte ich ihm das nicht gesagt." Jodie stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Du hast keine Schuld, ich hätte es ihm ja selber gesagt. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass Papa so ausflippt."

„Er hat gesagt, wenn er dir nicht verbieten würde dorthin zu gehen, dann würdest du schneller als man bis zehn zählen könnte bei einer Lesbe im Bett landen." Interessanter Gedanke. Sascha wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Mike reagiert hätte wenn sie ihm erzählt hätte, dass Kerstin auf sie stand.

„Was für ein Blödsinn. Er soll nicht von sich auf andere schließen." Sascha hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Den letzten Satz hätte sie sich sparen können. Sie wollte Jodie doch aus dieser Sache raushalten. Jetzt war es zu spät.

„Wieso?"

„Vergiss es einfach, Jodie."

„Nein, Mama, sag mir was du damit gemeint hast." Für eine Lüge war es jetzt zu spät. Außerdem wollte sie ihre Tochter nicht anlügen.

„Hör zu, dein Vater hat eine…mehrere Geliebte. Wenn er in die Schweiz fliegt, dann ist das nicht nur wegen Geschäften, sondern auch wegen einer Frau. Und in Berlin hat er auch mindestens eine Geliebte."

„Deswegen kommt er immer so spät von der Arbeit nach Hause." Unter anderen Umständen wäre Sascha stolz auf ihre Tochter gewesen. Sie konnte sehr schnell kombinieren und hatte einen sehr scharfen Verstand. Dieses Mal wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn sie die Sachverhältnisse, die Sascha ihr vorsichtig beibringen wollte, langsamer verstehen würde. Oder gar nicht.

„Und er hat dich geschlagen, oder? Du bist nicht hingefallen, er war es." Jetzt traf Jodie komplett ins Schwarze. Hatte Sascha wirklich glauben können, dass sie ihrer Tochter ohne Probleme etwas vorlügen konnte? Jodie lebte zwar in ihrer eigenen Welt, kümmerte sich mehr um ihre Freunde als um ihre Familie, die die meiste Zeit sowieso nicht da war, aber sie bekam genau mit, was im Haus passierte. Kinder hatten dafür einen Blick, auch wenn Eltern das nicht immer wahrhaben wollten. Sascha nickte. Jodie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Mutter und begann zu weinen.

„Wieso? Wieso schlägt er dich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das hat er früher nie gemacht."

„Nein. Papa hat sich verändert."

„Und jetzt?" Jetzt kam das, was am schwersten zu sagen war.

„Jodie, ich werde ausziehen. Samstagabend hat Papa diese Party, zu der er gehen wird. Ich werde hier bleiben und ausziehen. Wenn du willst, dann kommst du mit. Wenn du lieber hier bleiben willst, dann kannst du bleiben. Ich will dir da keine Vorschriften machen, du sollst das selber entscheiden." Sie sah ihrer Tochter in die Augen.

„Willst du mich denn?"

„Jodie, ich liebe dich, du bist meine Tochter. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du bei mir bleibst, aber ich kann dir nicht das Leben bieten, das Papa dir bieten kann. Wir werden die erste Zeit in einer WG wohnen. Es wird kein Platz für all deine Sachen geben, ich kann dir keine Ballett- und Reitstunden bezahlen. Wenn du mit mir mitkommst, dann werden wir ein ganz neues Leben anfangen."

„Wohin willst du?"

„Zu Kerstin. Meine Kollegin, die Ärztin."

„Ich will mit dir mitkommen, Mama. Was soll ich hier alleine? Papa hat keine Zeit und ich will nicht bei ihm bleiben. Was ist, wenn er mich auch schlägt?"

„Das würde er nie tun." Sascha würde darauf zwar nicht wetten, aber sie wollte Jodies Welt nicht mehr als nötig zerstören.

„Jodie, das darfst du nicht Papa erzählen. Der würde uns nie gehen lassen." Jodie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nichts sagen. Versprochen. Oh Gott."

„Kim kommt gleich. Ich werde sie vom Flughafen abholen." Jodies Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, ich habe sie angerufen. Sie wird uns helfen."

„Kim." Sascha wusste wie sehr Jodie Kim mochte. So war Kim nicht nur eine seelische Unterstützung für sie, sondern auch für ihre Tochter.

Kerstin hatte unterdessen Kilian von ihren neuen Mitbewohnern informiert.

„Die Frage ist, wo lassen wir sie? Ich meine, wir können ein Bett in meinen Kleiderschrank stellen." Kilians Kleiderschrank war ein ganz normales Zimmer, in dem er all seine Kleidungen untergebracht hatte, aber eine Lösung für lange wäre das nicht."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Kerstin würde Sascha sofort in ihrem Bett aufnehmen", grinste Patrick.

„Sehr witzig. Ich weiß selber, dass es keine Ideallösung ist."

„Wobei." Kilian sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster „Ich wüsste da etwas. Der Dachboden."

„Der Dachboden?" Kerstin sah ihn zweifelnd an. In der ganzen Zeit, in der sie hier wohnte, war sie nicht einmal auf dem Dachboden gewesen.

„Als ich das Haus gekauft habe, wollte ich den Dachboden ausbauen um eine weitere Wohnung zu schaffen. Dann fiel mir auf, dass es die Luke in unserem Flur ist und es wohl schwer werden könnte, eine Wohnung zu vermieten, bei der man erst in eine andere Wohnung muss um in die eigene Wohnung zu kommen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es keine richtige Tür gibt."

„Und?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wir können uns es mal ansehen." Kilian stand auf. Patrick, Kerstin und Verena folgten ihm. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er den Harken wiedergefunden, mit dem man die Treppe herunterziehen konnte. Kerstin blickte nach oben. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Langsam kletterten sie die Treppe herauf. Oben erwartete sie zuerst eine Menge Staub. Verena riss das nächstbeste Fenster auf. Sofort kam frische Luft herein und sie konnten besser sehen.

„Es ist ein wenig vernachlässigt." Kilian sah sich um. Die Anschlüsse für Strom und Wasser waren gelegt. Jedoch war mal von dem halbfertigen Badezimmer kein abgegrenzter Raum vorhanden.

„Wir müssten ein paar Wände ziehen, putzen, tapezieren und Fußboden verlegen und dann haben wir eine nette, kleine Wohnung."

„Wenn man vom Treppenhaus aus eine dieser Baumarkttreppen nach oben baut, dann würde man einen eigenen Eingang haben", meinte Patrick „Ihr wisst schon, diese Rundtreppen. Ein Loch in den Boden, eine Art Telefonhäuschen und schon steht die Wohnungstür." Kerstin konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen was er meinte.

„Es ist besser als nichts. Und wenn es Sascha nicht gefällt oder sie woanders hinzieht, dann nehme ich die Wohnung. Ich finde es cool hier. Das einzigste, was mir nicht gefällt, ist dass die Wände sehr Schrankfeindlich sind." Sie sah zu den Schrägen. Die einzigste Chance Schränke aufzustellen würden die neugezogenen Wände werden.

„Das sind achtzig Quadratmeter, Pi mal Daumen. Sollte für zwei reichen."

„Das heißt, du würdest das Sascha zur Verfügung stellen?"

„Natürlich. Als wenn ich zulassen würde, dass sie weiter von ihrem Mann geschlagen wird." Kerstin fiel Kilian überglücklich um den Hals und drückte ihm einen riesigen Schmatz auf die Wange.

„Du bist ein Schatz."

„Ich weiß. Deswegen kannst du gleich mit dem renovieren anfangen. Patrick und ich müssen weg, aber Frauen sind da sowieso talentierter."

„Doofe Ausrede."

„Bis morgen und hau dir nicht mit dem Hammer auf die Finger." Kilian grinste und verschwand mit Patrick. Verena und Kerstin sahen sich um.

„Was sollen wir hier machen? Wir können weder Wände ziehen, noch elektrische Geräte einbauen oder Fußboden verlegen. Wir können nur runter gehen und Leute dafür bestellen", meinte Verena.

„Das hört sich gut an. Telefonieren kann ich." Kerstin legte ihren Arm um Verenas Schulter.

Teil 7

Sascha war erleichtert. Es war ein Glück, dass Mike ein großer Fan von Kim war. Sie war eine berühmte Sportlerin; oder zumindest die erfolgreichste deutsche Kickboxerin. Das hieß, man konnte sie wunderbar auf den Partys als erfolgreiches Familienmitglied vorstellen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er keine Einwände, als Sascha sie abends vom Flughafen abholen wollte und dann mit ihr noch eine Kleinigkeit essen wollte. Das Personal war Zuhause und die Küche musste ja nicht unnötig verschmutzt werden.

„Kim!" Sascha fiel ihrer Kusine überglücklich um den Hals und umarmte sie.

„Hey Große, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin überglücklich dich wiederzusehen."

„Das will ich dir raten. Immerhin habe ich einiges an Umständen auf mich nehmen müssen um zu dir zu kommen."

„Sorry." Sascha sah Kim zerknirscht an. Kim grinste breit und knuffte sie in die Seite. Das war ein Spaß gewesen.

„Los, wir holen meinem Koffer." Kim harkte sich bei Sascha unter. Schnell hatten sie ihren Koffer gefunden und machten sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt um in einem Cafe noch einen Happen zu essen.

„Und jetzt erzähl." Kim trank einen Schluck ihres Saftes.

„Was gibt es da großartig zu erzählen?"

„Wie wäre es mit allem? Ganz von vorne."

„Okay." Sascha schloss die Augen. Wo sollte sie anfangen? Bei dem Kuss von Kerstin? Mikes brutalen Ausrutscher?

„Dann fange ich mal mit Reutlitz an. Du weißt, ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit im Gefängnis und gebe den Insassinnen dort Förderunterricht. Mike war in keiner Weise davon begeistert, wie du dir denken kannst."

„Seine Frau muss nicht arbeiten."

„Genau. Als wenn es für ihn einen merkbaren Unterschied macht, ob ich Zuhause bin oder nicht. Aber die Leute. Und dann bei Knackis. Na gut, auf jeden Fall hab ich mich durchgesetzt. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Ich merke, wie gut es mir tut, endlich wieder unter Menschen zu sein. Menschen, die er nicht ausgesucht hat, deren Probleme nicht sind, was sie auf der nächsten Party anziehen. Auf jeden Fall habe ich zwei Kolleginnen, mit denen ich mich ganz gut verstehe. Wobei, mit Kerstin war es zuerst ein wenig problematisch…" Sascha erzählte von ihren und Kerstins Problemen und ihren kleinen Auseinandersetzungen, kurz unterbrochen vom Kellner, der ihnen das Essen brachte. Kim hörte sich alles schweigend an.

„Auf jeden Fall haben die beiden mich dann eingeladen mit ihnen einen Abend zu verbringen. Sie wollten mit zwei Freunden in einen Club. Mike war weg, Jodie bei einer Freundin, es gab keinen Grund das Angebot abzulehnen. Kilian, das ist der Mitbewohner von Kerstin, hat mir ein wirklich schrilles Outfit geschneidert. Du hättest mich niemals erkannt, so sah ich aus. Und das alles in einer Stunde. Und sein Freund: ein Bild von einem Mann. Fast zwei Meter, braungebrannt und Muskeln, da würde der Governator neidisch werden. Mit den vieren bin ich losgezogen. Es war ein sehr lustiger Abend, der bis in den frühen Morgen dauerte. Dementsprechend müde war ich am nächsten Tag. Jodie hat mich aus den Träumen geholt und fand es „total cool" dass ihre Mutter nachts durch Clubs zieht. Leider sah Mike das ganz anders. Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit und er…er hat mir ein blaues Auge verpasst. Damit ich weiß, wer der Herr im Haus ist und an wessen Wort ich mich halten muss."

„Dem hätte ich etwas erzählt", grummelte Kim „Der wäre ganz in weiß aufgewacht…und ich meine keinen Armani – Anzug sondern einen Gipsanzug." Sie sah sich Saschas Auge an. Wenn man es wusste und ganz genau hinsah, dann konnte man leichte Reste des blauen Auges erkennen.

„Wieso hast du da nicht sofort deine Koffer gepackt?"

„Wo soll ich denn hin? Mal davon abgesehen, dass er mich nicht hätte gehen lassen. Ich bin am nächsten Tag ganz normal zum Dienst gegangen."

„Was haben deine Kollegen zu dem Veilchen gesagt?"

„Die haben mich nicht gesehen…zumindest nicht, bevor ich eine Geisel wurde."

„Geisel?"

„Ja, es gab eine kleine Geiselnahme." Sascha erzählte wie Walter sie als Geisel genommen hatte um sich so Ausgang zu erpressen. Kim war fassungslos. Es hieß immer, L.A. wäre ein gefährliches Pflaster, Reutlitz schien dem in nichts nachzustehen. Arme Sascha. Erst vom eigenen Mann geschlagen und dann als Geisel im Gefängnis.

„Und das Sondereinsatzkommando hat dich gerettet? Ein Polizist wie der eben genannte Patrick trug dich zurück in die Freiheit?"

„Kim, du guckst zu viele amerikanische Filme. Nein, Kerstin war meine Retterin."

„Kerstin?"

„Ja" Sascha lächelte. „Sie hat Walter überzeugt sie hereinzulassen. Die beiden kennen sich von früher, deswegen durfte sie zu uns. Sie hat Walter verarztet und mich dann aus dem Schrank befreit."

„Dann konntest du dein Veilchen als Ergebnis der Geiselnahme anbieten."

„Kerstin hat gefragt ob es von Walter ist, ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt." Sollte Sascha hier schließen und Kim den Kuss und den Rest vorenthalten? Oder sollte sie die ganze Geschichte erzählen? War der Kuss relevant für den Rest der Geschichte? War er relevant für Saschas Leben?

„Und dann? Mach es nicht so spannend."

„Was sollte dann gewesen sein?"

„Sascha, du kannst vielen erzählen, dass es das dann war, aber ich bin mir sicher, da war mehr."

„Ja" Sascha seufzte „Sie hat mich geküsst."

„Wer? Kerstin?"

„Ja."

„Na, das nenne ich eine Hollywoodreife Rettung. Ich bin mir sicher, Mike findet das nicht gut, oder?"

„Der weiß davon nichts. Er weiß nicht…" Ach, wozu nur die Hälfte verraten? Es war Kim, die ihr gegenüber saß. Ihre Kusine und nicht irgendwer sonst.

„…er weiß nicht, dass Kerstin in mich verliebt ist. Sonst würde er mir Reutlitz komplett verbieten."

„Ich fasse zusammen: dein Mann schlägt dich, weil du in einem Club warst…"

„…einem Schwulen- und Lesbenclub. Der Stammclub der vier", vervollständigte Sascha. Sie war sich sicher, dass Mike genau wusste wer im „FoGaL" verkehrte. Sonst hätte er ihr nicht vorwerfen können, dass sie schneller im Bett einer Lesbe landen würde als sie bis drei zählen konnte.

„...in einem Schwulen- und Lesbenclub. Gut. Du bist da mit deinen Kolleginnen, von denen mindestens eine in dich verknallt ist…"

„Nur eine. Verena ist hetero."

„…und zwei Kerlen, von denen einer eine männliche Annafried und einer Mister Universum ist…"

„Die beiden sind ein Paar, von denen ging keine Gefahr aus." Was sie alles nicht erzählt hatte, weil sie es für nicht so wichtig gehalten hatte.

„Dein Mann und deine Tochter erfahren das am nächsten Tag. Jodie findet es klasse, Mike scheuert dir eine. Du ziehst es vor, nichts deswegen zu machen und landest am nächsten Tag prompt in einer Geiselnahme im Knast. Da rettet dich Kerstin, die rein zufällig, wie bereits erwähnt, auf dich steht, und küsst dich dann. Das lässt dich natürlich kalt, du gehst zurück zu deinem Mann und rufst mich. Und nun?"

„Gute Frage."

„Habe ich das soweit richtig verstanden", fragte Kim. Sascha war sich nicht ganz sicher. Bis auf einen Satz würde sie das als perfekte Zusammenfassung unterschreiben, aber ob ihr der Kuss von Kerstin egal gewesen war, da war sie sich bis heute nicht sicher.

„Sascha? Stimmt das so?"

„Naja…"

„Was habe ich vergessen?"

„Nicht vergessen…"

„Oh, okay. Ich kann mir denken was du meinst. Der Kuss. Er hat dich nicht kalt gelassen" Konnte man ihr das so gut ansehen? Hatte sie ein Schild auf der Stirn stehen, auf dem stand, dass sie den Kuss ihrer Kollegin als angenehm empfunden hatte? Dass er sie ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte und sie seitdem laufend daran denken musste? Oder wieso wusste Kim das?

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Wäre ich ein verkappter Psychofuzzi würde ich sagen, das lag daran weil sie dich gerettet hat. Du weißt schon, diesen Müll von wegen, dass man für seinen Retter mehr empfindet, weil man ihm sein Leben verdankt. In deinem Fall ihr. Der Stoff, aus dem unzählige Filme entstanden sind"

„Du bist so sensibel.." Sascha sah Kim genervt an. Das war eine ernste Sache.

„Ja, nicht? Deswegen bin ich Kickboxerin und du Mutter. Nein, ernsthaft. Was ist mit dir und Kerstin?"

„Tja, da würde nun der Rest der Geschichte ansetzen. Also, wir haben drüber gesprochen, eben noch. Wir bleiben befreundet. Und ich werde ausziehen, mit Jodie. Samstagabend, wenn Mike auf seiner nächsten Party ist. Wir ziehen zu…zu Kerstin in die WG."

„Nur befreundet?" Kim sah Sascha prüfend an. War sie sich sicher?

„Ja, ich meine…ich bin verheiratet…Mutter…und…meine Güte, ich hatte nie Interesse an Frauen."

„Du hattest bisher an niemanden außer Mike Interesse. Man kann nicht behaupten, dass du eine Auswahl gehabt hättest und dich dann für ihn entschieden hast."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ich glaube, in deinem Unterbewusstsein willst du gerne mehr von Kerstin. Du traust dich nur nicht es zuzugeben. Weder dir selber gegenüber noch dem Rest der Welt. Es würde gegen die Regeln verstoßen, die man dir dein Leben lang eingetrichtert hat. Ich kenne Mike, er ist kein Vorbild an Toleranz. Du hast Angst, was passiert, wenn du dich zu Kerstin bekennst oder zulässt, dass ihr beiden es miteinander versucht."

„Wieso sollte ich dir dann alles erzählt haben?"

„Weil ich deine Lieblingskusine bin, der einzigste Mensch in deiner Familie, von dem du weißt, dass er dich nicht verurteilt und weil ich die Hälfte selber erraten habe. Hättest du das deiner Mutter erzählt, die garantiert nicht so nachgefragt hätte wie ich, dann wäre der Kuss nicht zur Sprache gekommen. Oder?" Sascha musste zugeben, dass Kim Recht hatte. Mit allem. Aber ob sie wirklich mehr von Kerstin wollte? Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war der Kuss schön gewesen, gut, so weit war sie bereits gewesen. Aber sonst? Sollte sie plötzlich mehr Interesse an Frauen haben als an Männern?

„Wieso sollte ich plötzlich Frauen Männern vorziehen?"

„Keiner hat etwas davon gesagt, dass du Frauen Männern vorziehst. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass du an Kerstin mehr Interesse hast als an Mike oder einem anderem Mann. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass das für alle Frauen zählt. Ich kenne Kerstin nicht, vielleicht hat sie etwas an sich, dass dir das gibt, was du suchst. Wenn dem so ist, dann solltest du euch auf jeden Fall eine Chance geben. Du willst Mike verlassen, hole das nach, was du durch ihn verpasst hast."

„Du meinst, ich soll noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen? Inklusive Ausprobieren?"

„Sascha, du bist jung, du hast alle Möglichkeiten der Welt. Das meine ich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Was du daraus machst, das ist deine Sache." Kim nahm Saschas Hand und drückte sie. Sascha war froh Kim bei sich zu haben. Endlich hatte sie jemanden, mit dem sie alles besprechen konnte. Kim kannte Sascha seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie beide trennten zwar sechs Jahre, aber trotzdem waren beide immer sehr eng befreundet gewesen. Sie lagen einfach auf einer Wellenlänge.

Alles verlief genau nach Plan! Sascha hatte Mike vorgeschwindelt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging so dass er alleine zu seiner Party ging. Kim hatte sich angeboten als Krankenschwester zu fungieren und Jodie hatte ihrem Vater nichts von dem geplanten Auszug verraten. In den Tagen zuvor hatten Jodie und Sascha bereits einige Sachen zusammengepackt um den Auszug so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne zu bringen. Als Mike eine Stunde weg war und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er noch einmal vor dem Morgengrauen auftauchen würde, sehr gering war, tauchten Kerstin, Verena, Kilian und Patrick auf. Patrick hatte den Sprinter von seinem Laden mitgebracht und Kilian und Verena ihre Autos.

„Hi, alles klar?" Kerstin lächelte Sascha an. Diese war ein wenig bleich um die Nase.

„Ja, ich bin…nur nervös."

„Das wird schon." Kerstin umarmte Sascha. Kim beobachtete die Szene mit einem Lächeln. Ja, Sascha hatte Recht. Kerstin mochte sie.

„Na, dann wollen wir eure Sachen mal mitnehmen" Patrick beugte sich zu Jodie herunter „Darf ich dir helfen, junge Dame?"

„Ja." Es war einfach unmöglich, Patrick nicht anzustarren, wenn man ihn das erste Mal sah.

„Bist du auch Kickboxer?"

„Nein, ich bin ein langweiliger Betriebswirt."

„Kim, der könnte sogar für dich ein Problem werden." Jodie starrte weiter Patrick an, Kim musste grinsen.

„Jodie, du weißt doch: Frauen sind Männern immer voraus. Egal, wie viele Muskeln sie haben."

„Auf jeden Fall haben Frauen mehr Klasse. Vor allem, wenn sie die erfolgreichste deutsche Kickboxerin ist."

„Wow, ich werde erkannt. Oder hat einer gepetzt?"

„Nein, ich habe mir bereits mehrere Kämpfe angesehen. Die Körperbeherrschung dabei ist einzigartig. Und du bist eine Meisterin darin die Gegnerin mit wenig Gewalt aber großer Effizienz in die Niederlage zu treiben"

„Das macht das Training mit Sascha", lachte Kim.

„Sie benutzt dich als Trainingspartnerin?" Kerstin sah Sascha entsetzt an. Sascha schüttelte den Kopf und zog Kerstin mit in ihr Zimmer. Sie mussten mit dem Umzug anfangen. Sascha würde sich erst entspannen, wenn sie hier weg waren.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Kerstin hielt Sascha fest.

„Ja, ich bin…ich will hier weg. Sobald wir bei dir sind, werde ich entspannter sein. Die letzten Nächte habe ich kaum geschlafen"

„Ich würde dir anbieten, dass ich dich persönlich in den Schlaf wiege heute nacht, aber da ich eine Lady bin." Kerstin verzog grinsend das Gesicht „Werde ich dir meinen Teddy anbieten." Sascha lächelte. Sogar wenn Kerstin sie in ihr Bett bringen wollte, hörte sich das nicht nach plumper Anmache an. Sie war wirklich fasziniert von Kerstin.

„Danke. Und Kilian hat kein Problem damit, wenn wir eure Couch blockieren?"

„Nein." Kerstin grinste. Sie hatte Sascha nicht erzählt, dass in den letzten drei Tagen der Umbau des Dachgeschosses für sie auf Hochtouren gelaufen war und sie heute Abend bereits ein eigenes Badezimmer hatten. Die Handwerker hatten es geschafft den Fußboden im Badezimmer zu verlegen, Toilette, Dusche und Waschbecken anzuschließen, im Treppenhaus eine Wendeltreppe anzubringen und dieser eine richtige Tür ans Ende zu stellen. Im Moment sah es auf dem Dachboden wirklich aus, als wenn jemand ein Telefonhäuschen ohne Fenster mitten in den Raum gestellt hätte, aber wenn die restlichen Wände nächste Woche hochgezogen waren, dann würde das gar nicht mehr auffallen. Dann würde aus dem großen Raum mit Bad und Telefonhäuschen eine drei Zimmer, Küche, Bad Wohnung geworden sein.

„Ich bin froh, dass du ausziehst. Und das sage ich nicht, weil du zu mir ziehst und ich…dich so mag, sondern weil es das Beste für dich ist."

„Ich weiß." Sascha umarmte Kerstin. Vielleicht sollte sie ihr wirklich eine Chance geben. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Sie brauchten keine dreißig Minuten, um alles in den Sprinter und die Autos zu verfrachten. Sascha blieb stehen und sah ein letztes Mal auf das, was bisher ihr Zuhause gewesen war und es wohl nie wieder werden würde. Da war sie sich sicher. Egal was ihr die Zukunft bringen würde, zu Mike wollte sie nie wieder zurück.

„Wie kann ich euch für eure Hilfe danken?", fragte Sascha als sie am Haus der WG angekommen waren und jeder mit Kartons und Taschen beladen die Treppe heraufstiefelte. Kerstin hatte eine Idee, wie Sascha ihr alleine danken konnte, doch das behielt sie lieber für sich.

„Mit einer Einladung. Wir könnten unseren letzten Clubaufenthalt fortsetzen", schlug Kilian vor „Du bist ja jetzt frei, wir können dich verkuppeln." Er wurde mit einem sehr bösen Blick von Kerstin bedacht. Wehe, er würde es wagen, irgendeinen Kerl anzuschleppen, um ihn mit Sascha zu verkuppeln. Dem würde sie etwas erzählen.

„Die Einladung geht in Ordnung, den Rest vergisst du ganz schnell wieder." Sie stellten die erste Fuhre vor der Eingangstür zur WG ab. Sascha bemerkte die Wendetreppe.

„Hey, die ist neu."

„Das ist deine", sagte Kilian.

„Meine?"

„Ja, wir dachten uns, damit ihr beide Platz habt, machen wir euch das Dachgeschoss fertig. Das Badezimmer ist komplett, den Rest müssen wir in den nächsten Tagen machen. Aber fürs erste sollte es gehen. Am Besten lassen wir eure Sachen unten stehen, dann stehen sie den Handwerkern Montag nicht im Weg. Patrick hat zwei Matratzen mitgebracht, ihr habt ein eigenes Zimmer und müsst nicht bei uns im Wohnzimmer schlafen."

„Davon habt ihr mir gar nichts gesagt." Sascha sah Kerstin und Verena überrascht an.

„Dann wäre es auch keine Überraschung gewesen", meinte Verena „Happy Neueinzug, oder so." Sie grinste. Sascha fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Danke." Sie wechselte zu Kerstin „Und dir auch. Das beruht sicherlich auf deiner Idee, oder?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Meine Ideallösung erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal."

„Ich glaube, ich kann mir denken, wie das ausgesehen hätte." Sascha drückte Kerstin noch einmal feste. Sie hätte sie gerne eine wenig länger im Arm gehabt, aber sie mussten ja fertig werden. Und sie wusste nicht, wie Jodie darauf reagieren würde. Sie wollte ihre Tochter nicht mit zuviel Neuem überrumpeln.

„Den Hauptanteil trägt Kilian, der hat dir schließlich die Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt", sagte Kerstin.

„Wer so bezaubernd in meinen Sachen aussieht, der muss einfach bei uns wohnen. Jetzt habe ich jemanden zum ABBA hören und gucken."

„Ich könnte mich mit Musicalkarten revanchieren."

„Angenommen."

„Wie auf einem orientalischen Kuhmarkt", meinte Kim „Ich gebe dir einen Sack Reis, wenn du mir dafür ein Huhn überlässt. Früher war das in Deutschland anders"

„Ganz früher war es genauso." Kerstin schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Kilian, Patrick und Verena gingen runter um schon einmal die restlichen Sachen heraufzutragen. Kerstin zeigte Sascha und Jodie, wo sie ihre Sachen unterbringen konnten und wo sie schlafen konnten.

„Wow, ich hätte ich gerne ein Zimmer mit Blick auf die Stadt", sagte Jodie.

„Das solltest du von jeder Seite aus haben." Kerstin sah aus einem Fenster. Es wäre schwerer gewesen ein Zimmer mit Waldblick zu bekommen. Stadtblick gab es laufend.

„Wir sind fertig", rief Patrick von unten.

„Super." Vorsichtig gingen sie die Treppe herunter.

„Willkommen in unserer Mischpoke", meinte Kilian „Ihr seid mit dem Putzdienst dran" Kerstin knuffte ihn in die Seite. Was für ein Charmebolzen.

„Jetzt kannst du feiern gehen ohne Ärger zu bekommen", stellte Jodie fest „Und denk dran, ich möchte mal mit."

„Mhm…bist dafür nicht zu jung?", fragte Kim.

„Quatsch", meinte Patrick. Ich kenne den Besitzer und die Türsteher. Das kriegen wir hin. Es sei denn, Sascha hat etwas dagegen."

„Dann bleiben wir aber nicht bis in den frühen Morgen."

„Cool! Gehen wir heute hin?" Jodie sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll. Was würden ihre Klassenkameraden staunen wenn sie erfahren würden, dass sie in einem Club war.

„Jodie, ich glaube, für heute sind wir alle müde."

„Ich nicht." Das war typisch ihre Tochter. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann wollte sie das durchführen. Den Dickschädel hatte sie von ihrem Vater.

„Also, wir wollten da sowieso hin", meinte Patrick „Wenn ihr wollt…"

„Okay", gab Sascha nach. Wieso nicht? Zwei Stunden konnten nicht schaden Und dann konnte sie sich gleich bei ihren Helfern revanchieren.

Teil 8

Sascha hatte Mike einen Zettel hinterlegt, dass sie und Jodie ausgezogen seien und sie nicht wiederkommen würden. Alles Weitere würde er über ihren Anwalt erfahren. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt wo sie waren, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er sich das denken konnte. Glücklicherweise wusste er nicht, wo die WG war. Spätestens Montag würde er vor Reutlitz stehen oder Jodie vor oder nach der Schule abfangen. Deswegen hatte Sascha sich bereits den Morgen frei genommen und den Anwalt aufgesucht. Hier reichte sie die Scheidung ein und beantragte das alleinige Sorgerecht für Jodie. Ihr Handy blieb ausgestellt.

„Alexandra! Erkläre mir das." Da war er schon. In seinem Designeranzug lehnte er an seinem Mercedes.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erklären, Mike. Wir sind ausgezogen und werden nicht zurückkommen."

„Darf ich erfahren, wieso?"

„Weil ich es satt habe von dir wie eine Sklavin gehalten zu werden. Du willst mir mein eigenes Leben verbieten und wenn ich nicht das mache, was du willst, dann schlägst du mich. So wie letzte Woche."

„Das war eine Ausnahme."

„Willst du mir erzählen, das hätte sich nicht wiederholt wenn ich wieder in einen Club gegangen wäre, ohne deine Genehmigung einzuholen?"

„Du wärst erst gar nicht gegangen."

„Siehst du, deswegen bin ich weg."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meine Tochter mit ins Unglück reißt. Mach du was du willst, Jodie wird zu mir zurückkommen."

„Sie will nicht. Ich habe sie vor die Wahl gestellt zu bleiben oder mitzugehen. Sie will keinen Vater, der ihre Mutter schlägt."

„Du hetzt das Kind gegen mich auf?"

„Das brauche ich gar nicht. Jodie ist nicht dumm. Sie kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und weiß, dass mein „Sturz" nicht das war, für das er ausgegeben wurde. Und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass du unsere Tochter unter diesen Voraussetzungen bekommst."

„Spätestens wenn der Richter sieht, was ich ihr bieten kann und du nicht, dann wird er entscheiden, dass sie bei mir besser aufgehoben ist. Du hast ja nicht einmal genug Geld, um dir eine Wohnung zu leisten. Und es ist wohl nicht für die Entwicklung eines Kindes positiv, wenn es die nächsten Jahre mit der Mutter zusammen auf einer Couch in einer Wohnung von deren Arbeitskollegin verbringen soll."

„Och, die Couch steht in einer drei Zimmer Wohnung, die wir zusammen bewohnen werden. Ich denke, das sind Umstände, mit denen man leben kann", konterte Sascha bittersüß. Mikes Gesichtsfarbe wurde immer roter.

„Du hast das lange geplant."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das ist innerhalb einer Woche passiert. Seitdem du mich geschlagen hast. Ich weiß, das kannst du nicht nachvollziehen, aber wenn man Freunde hat, dann ist das möglich."

„Ich habe genug Freunde."

„Nein, du hast Geschäftspartner, keine Freunde. Wenn du denen nichts bietest, dann machen die nichts. Das ist der Unterschied und das verstehst du nicht. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss arbeiten. Mach dir keine Sorgen um Jodie, die wird abgeholt. Ich habe alles im Griff." Sascha drückte auf die Klingel und betrat das Gelände von Reutlitz. Mike folgte ihr.

„Damit kommst du nicht durch." Er sah sie drohend an. Hendrik Jansen, der Dienst an der Schleuse hatte, war aus seinem Häuschen getreten.

„Kann ich helfen?"

„Ja, würden sie bitte meinen zukünftigen Exmann bitten das Gelände zu verlassen? Er hat keine Besuchserlaubnis und ist auch nicht erwünscht." Sascha lächelte Mike eiskalt an. Er hatte keine Chance ihr zu folgen.

„Unter diesen Umständen würde ich Sie bitten zu gehen." Hendrik Jansen sah Mike ausdruckslos an „Strafvollzugsordnung."

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wer ich bin."

„Ein Mann, der seine Frau verloren hat. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er schob Mike sanft aus der Tür und schloss sie nach ihm.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache, ich folge nur den Anweisungen." (und diese nette Szene ist der Dank an Jansen, dass er Sascha in der Serie mit den Therapiegesprächen geholfen hat eher zu Kerstin zu kommen. Aber das soll es dann gewesen sein an netten Zügen an ihm. Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben)

Mike hatte versucht Jodie nach der Schule mit zu sich zu nehmen, aber er war an drei Dingen gescheitert. Zum ersten an seiner Tochter, die sich standhaft weigerte mit ihrem Vater mitzugehen. Zweitens an Jodies Klassenlehrerin, die wie die anderen Lehrer von der Direktorin unterrichtet worden war, Mike von Jodie fernzuhalten. Das hatte Sascha bereits am frühen Morgen veranlasst. Und als drittes Hindernis war da Patrick, der Mike um beinahe einen Kopf überragte und nur seine Muskeln ein wenig anspannen musste um zu zeigen, dass er durchaus in der Lage sein würde Mike seine Schranken zu weisen. So verließ Jodie mit Patrick das Schulgelände unter den staunenden Augen ihrer Klassenkameraden.

„Mama, Patrick hat Papa ganz schön alt aussehen lassen", berichtete sie Sascha als diese mit Kerstin nach Hause kam.

„Mit dem würde ich mich auch ungern anlegen." Sascha stellte einen Korb mit asiatischen Essen auf den Tisch. Das hatte sie für alle bei Kittlers Frau besorgt.

„Unser Paddy. Hoffentlich versucht Mike das nicht öfters."

„Ich glaube nicht. Und selbst wenn, im Moment hat er keine Chance Jodie bei sich unterzubringen. Bis der Richter entschlossen hat was passiert muss er abwarten."

„Mama, darf ich morgen Abend bei Mareike schlafen? Sie hat Geburtstag. Und übermorgen ist frei, Feiertag."

„Wenn ihre Mutter nichts dagegen hat."

„Super, danke." Jodie umarmte ihre Mutter „Ich nehme dir etwas mit nach oben. Ich muss lernen, wir schreiben bald eine Englischarbeit." Sascha sah staunend ihrer Tochter nach. Seit wann lernte diese freiwillig?

„Hast du das gehört? Jodie will lernen."

„Ja, sehr löblich."

„Das muss an Kim liegen."

„Wieso Kim?"

„Sie will Kim besuchen und sie hat ihr gesagt, dass kann sie machen sobald sie gut genug Englisch spricht um sich in Amerika zu verständigen. Und ich versuche jahrelang sie mit den besten Argumenten zum Lernen zu überreden…" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich raten: du lernst nicht für mich, sondern für dich. Wenn du nicht lernst, dann wirst du keinen Job bekommen und nie Geld verdienen. Oder: Ich musste auch so vieles lernen, von dem ich dachte, ich brauche es nicht und plötzlich brauchte ich es doch."

„Stimmt." Sascha sah Kerstin überrascht an.

„Sascha, das sind die Sprüche, die wir selber zu hören bekommen haben und gehasst haben. Da darfst du dich nicht wundern wenn deine Tochter sich die nicht zu Herzen nimmt. Wir waren früher nicht besser."

„Du bist sicherlich nicht Ärztin geworden weil du so nett lächelst und so schön Pflaster aufkleben kannst."

„Nein." Kerstins Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie hatte ein nettes Lächeln? Hach, das hörte sie gerne. Sie könnte nun sagen, sie wäre wegen ihrer innovativen Art blaue Augen zu behandeln Ärztin geworden, sparte sich das aber.

„Das war weil ich etwas Sinnvolles machen wollte und viel Geld verdienen wollte. Naja, das mit dem Geld hat nicht geklappt."

„Auf jeden Fall machst du einen Job, der vielen hilft. Inklusive mir." Sascha sah Kerstin lächelnd an. Was würde Kerstin jetzt dafür geben diese Lippen zu küssen.

„Ja, darf ich vorstellen: Meine Name ist Herzog, Kerstin Herzog. Die Ärztin, der die Frauen vertrauen", lachte Kerstin.

„Ich glaube es dir aufs Wort."

„Das ist gut. Sag mal, da Jodie morgen Abend weg ist und wir dank des Arbeitsplanes ebenfalls am Feiertag frei haben, was hältst du davon, wenn wir feiern? Im „FoGaL" ist ein Live-Act. Patrick Nuo."

„Sagt mir nichts."

„Der einzigste Mann, den ich nicht aus meinem Bett werfen würde."

„Kerstin, das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir."

„Ja, ja, ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut. Also, was sagst du? Wir packen die beiden Jungs, Vroni und Kim ein und dann gehen wir feiern."

„Okay."

„Perfekt", grinste Kerstin. Und diesmal würde sie nicht eine Sekunde von Saschas Seite weichen. So etwas wie beim ersten Mal, dass sie hinterher die falsche Frau küsste, würde ihr nicht noch mal passieren. Ihr Ziel war Sascha und daran musste sie arbeiten.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" Kim starrte Sascha ungläubig an. Das konnte unmöglich ihre Kusine sein. Diese Frau in den quietschbunten Klamotten, der Schlaghose und dem Hemd, beides einige Nummern zu groß.

„Habe ich Karneval verpasst?"

„Nein, das ist von Kilian. Er hat mich schon mal so lustig eingekleidet."

„Lustig?" Kims Gesicht lag in Falten. Da war sie zwei Tage weg weil sie ihre Familie besuchen war und dann kam sie wieder und Kerstin war…in einen Farbkasten gefallen. Kilian stand ihr in seinem Outfit in Nichts nach. Wenigstens sahen Kerstin, Patrick und Verena normal aus.

„Du kriegst ABBA Verbot." Sascha umarmte Kim.

„Schon vergessen wer die kleine Kusine ist?"

„Das scheint nichts über den Verstand auszusagen."

„Kimmi, lach mal." Sascha harkte sich bei Kim unter und zog sie mit zum Eingang des „FoGaL", wo die anderen bereits warteten. Das würde Kims letzter Abend in Deutschland sein, da wollte Sascha nicht endlos diskutieren. Langsam kämpften sie sich durch die Menschen um an einen der Stehtische zu kommen, von dem aus man die Bühne sehen konnte. Noch spielte die Musik von der Anlage.

„Ich gehe mal Getränke holen", meinte Verena „Patrick, hilfst du einer schwachen Frau?"

„Du bist keine schwache Frau, aber ich helfe dir trotzdem."

„Die baggert deinen Freund an", sagte Kim zu Kilian.

„Ich weiß, das macht sie seitdem sie sich kennen. Ich würde das an ihrer Stelle genauso machen. Naja, ich werde mich revanchieren und gleich den Stargast abschleppen." Kerstin musste lachen.

„Was?"

„Kilian, ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass der sich abschleppen lässt. Und wenn, dann von mir."

„Ja, sicher. Du schleppst einen Kerl ab."

„Den auf jeden Fall. Wir beide als Konkurrenten, das wäre mal eine erfahrenswerte Sache."

„Du willst mir untreu werden?" Sascha sah Kerstin enttäuscht an.

„Nein." So schnell war der Gedanke mit Kilian zu konkurrieren uninteressant geworden. Aber was hieß, ihr untreu werden? Sie waren nicht zusammen. Oder war das ein Scherz gewesen? Egal, Kerstin würde ganz bestimmt nichts machen, was ihre Chancen bei Sascha beeinträchtigen würde.

„So, wir haben hier sechs Mal SOTB." Verena und Patrick stellten sechs Gläser mit roter Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch.

„SOTB?" Sascha sah die Flüssigkeit skeptisch an.

„Sex on the beach." Kerstin gab ihr ein Glas „Sehr gut."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, würde ich jederzeit nehmen." Sascha hob die Augenbrauen und grinste Kerstin an.

„Leute, wir sind mal eben an der Ostsee, es ist dringend." Kerstin schnappte sich Saschas Arm und tat so als wenn sie mit ihr weggehen wollte.

„Vergiss es, du hast bereits zuviel Wein getrunken um ein Auto fahren zu dürfen und Sascha hatte zwei Wodka – Lemon, ihr werdet schön hier bleiben", sagte Kilian.

„Verdammt" Kerstin kaute frustriert auf ihrem Strohalm herum. Naja, Sascha hatte das bestimmt nicht so wörtlich gemeint.

„Da! Da ist er!" Kilian zeigte auf die Bühne, auf der sich die Musiker und Patrick Nuo versammelten. „Ich habe eine Schwäche für Patricks."

„Du gehst gleich nach Hause", drohte Patrick seinem Freund.

„Los Kim, wir beide werden den Typen bekommen. Ab in die erste Reihe", rief Verena.

„Wieso eigentlich nicht? Das ist mein letzter Abend. Frauenpower." Kim und Verena stürmte nach vorne. Kerstin sah ihnen belustigt zu. Wenn der arme Patrick Nuo wüsste was man hier alles mit ihm vorhatte, der würde ganz schnell wieder in der Schweiz verschwinden. Und sie würde ihm das nicht einmal übel nehmen.

Kerstin trank verträumt an ihrem neuen Cocktail. Was für ein schöner Abend. Sascha war bisher keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite gewichen. Sie standen nebeneinander, entdeckten ab und zu mal Kim oder Verena, die sich auf der Tanzfläche vergnügten. Patrick und Kilian tauchten immer wieder für einige Minuten in der Menge ab um zu einigen Freunden zu gehen oder ein paar Bekannte kamen zu ihnen. Aber egal was war, Sascha und Kerstin blieben nebeneinander stehen.

„Tanzt du mit mir?" Sie sollten viel öfter weggehen. Nicht nur hierher, auch in andere Clubs, Kino, Essen. Leider würden die nächsten Wochenenden wegen Dienst ausfallen. Was für ein Jammer. Aber wenn sie Spätschicht hatten, dann konnten sie einen Abend etwas gemeinsam unternehmen. Kerstin musste Kilian nur davon überzeugen, dass er Zuhause blieb und auf Jodie aufpasste. Das sollte allerdings klappen. Jodie war begeistert von Kilian und Patrick. Und sie mochte Kerstin. Wie praktisch.

„Kerstin? Hallo?"

„Was?" Kerstin sah Sascha irritiert an. Sie war vollkommen in ihren Gedanken vertieft gewesen.

„Tanzt du mit mir?"

„Ich kann nicht tanzen. Nur hüpfen." Wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass Sascha sie das eines Tages fragen würde, hätte sie einen Tanzkurs belegt. Verdammt.

„Ach, das stört hier eh keinen." Sascha schnappte sich Kerstins Hand und zog sie zur Tanzfläche.

„So, pass auf. Du musst einfach…" Und Sascha begann Kerstin zu erklären wann sie wie ihre Füße setzen musste. Kerstin fand Saschas Enthusiasmus bewundernswert, aber sie verstand nicht im Geringsten was sie machen sollte. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht die Reihenfolge merken und wann sie sich drehen sollte. Was für ein Schwachsinn.

„Ich bin eine anstrengende Schülerin, oder?"

„Naja, Jodie war schneller, aber wir haben ja Zeit. Oder musst du weg?"

„Nein." Sie würde erst gehen wenn Sascha ging.

„Los, das ist perfekt." Sascha schnappte sich Sascha. Wieso ein schnelleres Lied? Kerstin ließ sich von Sascha übers Parkett drehen. Bei dem Tempo konnte sie sich unmöglich an die richtige Fußkombination erinnern. Rechts? Links? Ein, zwei tepp. Was war tepp? Oder Step? Drehen? Wieso links? Kam nicht erst rechts? Vorwärts? Kerstin hatte gerade rückwärts gewollt. Oh mein Gott, das war ein Unglück. Gleich würde sie über ihre eigenen Füße fallen. Oder Sascha zum x-ten Male auf die Füße treten. Wo war die Notbremse? Sie würde seekrank werden wenn das so weiterging. Endlich hörte Sascha auf Kerstin zu drehen.

„Ging doch?"

„Ich fühle mich wie nach einem Urlaub auf hoher See. Inklusive Unwetter. Aber tanzen ist praktisch wenn man wenig trinken will."

„Wieso?"

„Ich fühle mich wie nach einmal die Cocktailkarte rauf- und runtergetrunken. Mein Kreislauf." Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf um wieder geradeaus sehen zu können.

„Dich kriege ich noch zur Tänzerin. Mit ein wenig Übung." Kerstin sah Sascha zweifelnd an. Sie war sich da weniger sicher. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber an der Theke bleiben.

„Na, riskierst du diese Ballade mit mir oder hast du genug?"

„Ich riskiere alles mit dir." Das war Kerstins Lieblingslied, da würde sie sogar tanzen um in Saschas Armen zu sein. Nur, ihre seltsamen Tanzschritte konnte man zu diesem Lied nicht anwenden.

„Na los, komm her." Sascha nahm Kerstins Arme und legte sie um ihren Hals „Wie bei Dirty Dancing, oder so ähnlich." Na, den Film kannte Kerstin. Aber so tanzen konnte sie nicht. Allerdings war es sehr schön Saschas so nahe zu sein. Und da Sascha einen halben Kopf größer war als Kerstin konnte sie perfekt ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter legen. Ja, das war schön. So gefiel ihr tanzen. Und dann diese Musik…

„She's the air that I breathe, all over and inside of me. Still somewhere in my dreams, she's the only thing that I can see", sang Patrick Nuo im Hintergrund. Hach, Kerstin hätte es nicht besser sagen können. Sie kuschelte sich an Sascha und ließ sich einfach von Takt der Musik führen. Wie einfach tanzen sein konnte wenn man in den Armen der Geliebten lag und man sich auf nichts anderes konzentrierte als ihre Nähe. Da ging alles andere von alleine.

„…She's the air that I breathe, all over and inside of me. Still somewhere in my dreams, she's the only one…" Kerstin sah zu Sascha hoch. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um Kerstins Taille gelegt und schien außer Kerstin und der Musik ebenfalls nichts mehr wahrzunehmen.

„…and I'm waiting to hear your voice again, telling me that we didn't reach the end, you're shinning right into my soul, you make me breathe again…" Da! Sascha sah Kerstin in die Augen. Was für ein tolles blau. Kerstin konnte problemlos in diesen Augen versinken. Sie waren so wunderschön. Und dann, Vorsatz hin oder her, Kerstin konnte nicht anders als Saschas Kopf sanft zu sich zu ziehen. Ihre Lippen waren sich ganz nahe, keine fünf Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Kerstin stockte. Was wäre, wenn das jetzt Fehler sein würde? Was wäre wenn…und dann wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen. Sascha küsste sie ganz sanft. Die Welt verschwand um Kerstin herum und sie nahm nur noch Saschas Lippen wahr.

„She's the air that I breathe, all over and inside of me. Still somewhere in my dreams, she's the only one thing that I can see." Oh ja, wie wahr. Kerstin sah nur noch Sascha. Und das war wunderbar.

„Hey." Verena stieß Kim an und deutete mit dem Kinn nachts rechts. Kim drehte sich um und entdeckte, was Verena meinte. Kerstin und Sascha, ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, küssend, die Welt nicht wahrnehmend. Dass inzwischen keine Ballade, sondern eine up – Tempo – Nummer aus den Boxen kam, registrierten beide nicht. Für sie gab es nur sich selbst und ihr schier unendlicher Kuss.

„Hach, ich habe es gewusst", seufzte Kim zufrieden.

„Ich auch, ich auch." Verena nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. Nach all den klebrigen Cocktails hatte sie etwas gegen den Durst gebraucht.

„Wie, du auch?"

„Na, ich bitte dich. Dass Kerstin in Sascha verliebt ist, das war mir schon länger klar. Schon bevor sie sie geküsst hatte bei der Geiselnahme."

„Aber ich wusste, dass Kerstin Sascha nicht egal war. Sie zwar nicht wegen Kerstin ausgezogen, aber sie hat ihr die Entscheidung definitiv erleichtert. Außerdem hat der Kuss viel zu sehr beschäftigt als dass er ihr egal sein konnte." Kim und Verena legte die Köpfe schief und beobachteten Kerstin und Sascha.

„Dann kann ich wenigstens beruhigt nach Amerika zurückfliegen. Bei Kerstin ist Sascha sehr gut aufgehoben."

„Ja." Verena war hin und weg „Sind sie nicht süß?"

„Keine Eifersucht?"

„Auf wen? Sascha?"

„Zum Beispiel."

„Ich bin froh dass sie endlich glücklich ist. Wenn ich daran denke wie die beiden sich am Anfang angezickt haben."

„Was sich liebt, das neckt sich."

„Ja." Verena musste sich zwingen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu lenken „Los, ich lade dich zu einer Runde Billard ein. Die beiden sollten wir die nächsten Minuten in Ruhe lassen."

„Oder Stunden." Kim stellte ihr leeres Glas auf einen Tisch und folgte Verena zu den Billardtischen.

„Mike wird eine Krise bekommen", frohlockte Kim.

„Der sollte das gar nicht wissen. Ich will gar nicht wissen was der sonst mit Kerstin anstellt. Wenn er seine Frau schlägt weil sie sich ein wenig amüsiert, dann wird er bestimmt nicht tatenlos dastehen und zugucken wie Kerstin ihm seine Chance auf eine Fortsetzung der Ehe ruiniert."

„Es wird keine Fortsetzung geben. Die Scheidung ist bereits beantragt. Wegen dem blauen Auge hofft Sascha, dass sie schneller geschieden werden aufgrund besonderer Härte."

„Dann ist der Weg frei für Kerstin."

„Dann brauchen sie eine neue Klingel?"

„Wieso?"

„Naja, aus Alexandra Klauke wird dann Sascha Mehring. Sie wird ihren Mädchennamen wieder annehmen."

„Das sollte das kleinste Problem werden."

Sascha hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie und Kerstin küssend auf der Tanzfläche gestanden hatten. Eigentlich konnte sich Sascha nur noch an den Kuss erinnern. Gab es ein Leben vor diesem Kuss? Langsam löste sie ihre Lippen von Kerstins um dann ganz schnell wieder den Kontakt zu finden. Es war Kerstin, die die beiden schließlich von ihrem Kuss trennte.

„Wow, Frau Lehrerin", meinte sie und grinste.

„Was denn, Frau Doktor?"

„Sie sind…gesund!"

„Danke und Sie haben die Prüfung bestanden." Sascha zog Kerstin in ihre Arme zurück. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal eine Ärztin aufreiße?"

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich doch mal eine Lehrerin herum bekomme? Das versuche ich seit der Schulzeit und dem Studium."

„Gut Ding will Weile." Sascha küsste Kerstin erneut. Sie konnte gar nicht genug von diesen Lippen bekommen. Wieso genau hatte sie so lange gezögert bis sie Kersting geküsst hatte? Hätte sie nicht spätestens bei Kerstins Kuss merken sollen wie wunderbar das war?

„Gib zu, das hast de geplant", grinste Sascha.

„Ich? Wer hat denn hier wen auf die Tanzfläche gezogen? Ich habe ganz harmlos meine Cocktails geschlürft und du hast mich hergebracht. Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf: du hast mich geküsst."

„Du hast dich nicht gewehrt oder beschwert."

„So weit wird es nie kommen." Kerstin lehnte sich an Saschas Schulter. Was für ein schönes Gefühl.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass eine Rettung dich so beeindruckt, dann hätte ich Walter schon früher auf dich angesetzt."

„Ich glaube nicht dass es an deiner umsichtigen Rettung lag." Sascha sah Kerstin verliebt in die Augen.

„Mein Charme? Meine unwiderstehliche Art? Mein Charisma?"

„Genau." Sascha und Kerstin lachten. „Los, du Misses World, lass uns mal zu den anderen zurück. Die wissen bestimmt nicht mehr wie wir aussehen. Wie lange waren wir hier?"

„Für meinen Geschmack zu kurz", seufzte Kerstin. Sascha nahm ihre Hand und lächelte. Nur weil sie die Tanzfläche verließen hieß das nicht, dass sie sich trennen mussten.

„Weißt du, das Praktische an der Sache ist, die Frage: zu dir oder zu mir entfällt. Bei dir ist bei mir und bei mir ist bei dir", meinte Kerstin.

„Ich wusste, es war eiskalte Berechnung von dir mir die Wohnung zu verschaffen." Sascha küsste Sascha.

„Ladies, was ist das?" Patrick sah Kerstin und Sascha überrascht an.

„Siehst du, ich habe es dir gesagt. Du schuldest mir ein Wochenende in Hamburg", freute sich Kilian. Patrick verzog das Gesicht. Mamma Mia zum…er hatte keine Ahnung wie oft sie bereits in dem Musical gewesen waren.

„Sascha, du enttäuscht mich. Du hast Kerstin gar nicht zappeln lassen."

„Patrick, ein Wort mehr in diese Richtung und ich bring dich um. Egal wie viel größer und stärker du bist." Kerstin funkelte Patrick an.

„Das lässt du schön sein, ich habe lieber eine Freundin als Ärztin statt als Insassin."

„Dann könnten wir uns die Wohnung sparen. Sascha kommt in Kerstins Bett und Jodie bekommt die Couch. Wie praktisch."

„Jungs, ihr spinnt beide. Wo sind Vroni und Kim?"

„Och, die haben es euch gleich getan und knutschen irgendwo auf der Tanzfläche rum", schmunzelte Kilian.

„Bitte?" Kerstin und Sascha sahen sich nach Kim und Verena um, konnten jedoch keine von beiden sehen.

„Er hat euch reingelegt, sie spielen Billard." Patrick sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. „Wobei, sie wären ein schönes Paar."

„Wenn Kim das schafft, was ich monatelang versucht habe, dann kriege ich eine Krise."

„Hey, heißt das, wenn Verena sich dir anbietet wirst du zusagen?"

„Nein."

„Dein Glück." Sascha musterte Kerstin eindringlich. Sie wollte sich bloß nicht einfallen lassen ähnlich wie Mike zu werden. Sie hatte nicht eine Beziehung beendet um dann in der nächsten wieder betrogen zu werden. Aber eigentlich hatte sie da bei Kerstin keine Bedenken.

„Und ich dachte, ihr wolltest Patrick Nuo abschleppen."

„Ach weißt du, Kilian, so gefällt mir das besser. Warum einen Sänger nehmen wenn man eine Ärztin haben kann? Wenn ich etwas vorgesungen haben will, dann mache ich das Radio an. Jetzt habe ich eine eigene Krankenschwester. Das ist viel praktischer."

„Ich fühle mich benutzt", jammerte Kerstin. Sascha nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns zur Feier des Tages." Sascha sah auf ihre Uhr „…der Nacht neue Cocktails hole?"

„Perfekt."

„Gut, nicht weglaufen."

„Kein Panik, wir passen auf sie auf", versprach Kilian. Sascha gab Kerstin noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann in der Menge. Kerstin sah ihr verträumt nach. Wow, sie musste träumen. Oder konnte das alles wahr sein?

„Erzähl. Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Kilian neugierig.

„Tja, da war diese Ballade, du weißt schon „The air that I breathe" und wir haben festgestellt, dass es sich dazu nur eng tanzen lässt…" Kerstin erzählte Kilian und Patrick was passiert war. So weit sie das noch wusste. Inzwischen kam es ihr so vor, als wenn das alles passiert war während sie in einer Art Trance war. Es erschien ihr so…sie fand keine Worte, aber geträumt würde die Sache recht gut treffen. Wenn ihr das vorher einer gesagt hätte, dem hätte sie für verrückt erklärt.

Teil 9

Kerstin bemerkte wie sie langsam wach wurde. Noch war sie nicht bereit die Augen zu öffnen. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig bewegte sie Zehen und Füße. Gut, die waren bereits wach. Ihre Beine ebenfalls. Ihre Finger der rechten Hand fühlten sich an wie abgestorben, sie mussten die Nacht über nicht unter der Decke gelegen haben. Die linken waren warm, sehr warm. Auch ihr linker Arm schien lebendiger zu sein als der rechte. Den konnte sie gar nicht bewegen. Was war los? War sie wieder aus ihrem Bett gefallen und hatte dabei den Wäscheberg von ihrer Kommode auf sich geworfen? Das war ihr bereits ein paar Mal passiert. Sie wachte manchmal in den seltsamsten Positionen auf. Einmal war sie erwacht und kniete vor ihrem Bett, den Oberkörper auf der Matratze. Als wenn sie aus dem Bett gefallen wäre und dann auf dem Weg zurück ins Bett eingeschlafen wäre. Oder ihr Kopf hing aus dem Bett raus und ihr war den ganzen Morgen über schwindelig gewesen weil sie zuviel Blut in den Kopf bekommen hatte. Nichts war unmöglich.

„Guten Morgen." Seit wann konnte ihre Wäsche sprechen? Oder hatte sie ihren Radiowecker eingeschaltet und der Nachrichtensprecher weckte sie auf seine höffliche Art? Was für ein seltsamer Tag.

„Kerstin?" Nein, der Radiosprecher kannte ihren Namen nicht. Es musste eine logische Erklärung geben; vor allem weil sich die Stimme sehr bekannt anhörte. Verena war es nicht. Außerdem waren deren erste Worte am Morgen so etwas wie: „Boah, du liegst ja schon wieder halb auf mir." oder „Kerstin, runter von mir.". Als wenn sie das extra machen würde.

„Hey." Okay, sie musste dann doch mal die Augen öffnen.

„Sascha?" Wow, sie musste noch schlafen. Aber der Traum war gut, den konnte sie ruhig weiterträumen.

„Wen hast du sonst erwartet?"

„Eigentlich niemand." Hey, der Traum war Wirklichkeit oder ihre Traumqualität war in ein neues Jahrtausend gewechselt. Ging das? Veränderte sich die Traumqualität im Laufe der Jahre? Würden die Menschen eines Tages Hightechträume haben während man vor Hunderten von Jahren abgeharkt und mit schlechter Bildqualität geträumt hatte? Nein, wohl kaum. Das war Blödsinn.

„Du solltest weniger trinken." Meine Güte, Sascha war so real, die musste wirklich neben ihr liegen. Neben ihr, in Kerstins Bett wohl gemerkt.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich musste nur kurz realisieren, dass du kein Traum bist sondern wirklich hier bist."

„Soso, du hast also Träume von mir." Sascha sah Kerstin belustigt an „Welcher Art?"

„Jeder Art, Süße, jeder Art. Einer schöner als der andere."

„Ach ja? Interessant." Sascha beugte sich über Kerstin „Dann will ich dich mal wecken." Ganz sanft küsste sie Kerstin. Mhm, so wollte sie gerne öfter geweckt werden. Kerstin fasste Sascha an der Hüfte und zog sie auf sich. Wieso hatte die etwas an? Sollten nicht beide nackt sein wenn man sich gegenseitig abgeschleppt hatte? Dabei fiel Kerstin auf, dass sie selber ebenfalls ihr Sleepshirt und ihre Boxershorts trug. Hatten sie sich angezogen nachdem…?

„Sag mal, was genau haben wir letzte Nacht gemacht?", fragte Kerstin.

„Och weißt du, wir haben geheiratet", grinste Sascha.

„Was? Bitte?" Kerstin sah sie entsetzt an.

„Ja, da war ein Standesbeamter im „FoGaL" und der hat uns getraut. Schön, oder? Frau Doktor Mehring."

„Du verarscht mich."

„Ja", gab Sascha freimütig zu.

„Es macht dir Spaß mich zu ärgern, was?"

„Ich gebe zu, ich entwickele eine gewisse Freude daran. Ja."

„Biest." Kerstin stürzte sich auf Sascha und küsste sie; zwar nicht in Grund und Boden aber in Matratze und Feder. Sie musste diese Aktion rächen. Sie verfielen in einen langen Kuss bis Sascha sich befreien konnte.

„Weißt du gar nichts mehr? Dann solltest du dich wundern wieso ich neben dir liege."

„Patrick Nuo, „The air that I breathe", wir haben getanzt und dann hast du mich geküsst. Die Betonung liegt eindeutig auf DU! Danach haben wir gefeiert, Cocktails, zu viele, sehr bunt. Wir sind mit Paddy und Kilian nach Hause, Vroni und Kim waren…keine Ahnung…und dann…"

„Dann hast du mir angeboten mit zu dir zu kommen damit ich Kim und Verena nicht wecke, Die beiden waren bereits vor uns gegangen und schliefen oben."

„Genau. Jetzt habe ich es wieder. Danke." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Sie waren beide todmüde ins Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen. Und so wie es bei Kerstin immer war, war sie am Morgen mit Sascha im Arm aufgewacht.

„Na also."

„Und weil wir heute frei haben können wir eine Stunde dösen dranhängen um richtig wach zu werden."

„Ja." Sascha kuschelte sich in Kerstins Arme zurück. Eine sehr gute Idee. So wie sich ihr Kopf anfühlte konnte sie einen ganz sanften Start in den Tag gut gebrauchen.

„Kim, weißt du wo Mama ist?" Jodie war vor einiger Zeit nach Hause gekommen. Ihre Mutter war weder oben in der Wohnung, wo sich die Handwerker aufhielten um alles bewohnbar zu machen noch in der WG zu sehen. Kim warf einen Blick in Richtung Kerstins Schlafzimmer. Ja, sie wusste wo Sascha war, nur ob Jodie das wissen sollte?

„Wieso?"

„Nur so." Jodie sah Kim eindringlich an „Sie ist bei Kerstin, oder?" Woher um alles in der Welt hatte Jodie das gewusst? War Kim so leicht zu durchschauen? Was jetzt? Leugnen? Zugeben?

„Ja." Sie konnte Jodie nicht anlügen. Es wäre Kim lieber gewesen, sie hätte das von Sascha selber gehört, aber die war noch immer nicht aus Kerstins Zimmer gekommen. Jodie ließ sich neben Kim fallen.

„Ich habe es gewusst."

„Jodie…" Wie sollte Kim ihr das erklären? Musste sie es überhaupt erklären? „Nicht dass du jetzt denkst, Sascha hätte sich von deinem Vater wegen Kerstin getrennt…dem ist nicht so."

„Und deswegen liegt sie keine Woche später mit ihr im Bett?"

„Die beiden…wie soll man das erklären…Sascha und Kerstin…"

„Sind Lesben." Hach, Jodie hatte eine Art an sich, die es Kim nicht leichter machte das alles zu erklären.

„Wieso war sie überhaupt mit Papa verheiratet?"

„Jodie, das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun." Zumindest war Kim sich da sicher. „Kerstin…Kerstin gibt deiner Mutter einfach das, was dein Vater ihr nie gegeben hat. Sie ist für sie da, sie zeigt ihr, dass sie wichtig ist…wie soll man das erklären, verdammt…Kerstin ist für Sascha wie…wie für dich deine neue Spielkonsole. Die alte hätte es getan, aber die neue ist das, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Sie nimmt alle deine alten Spielkassetten, egal von welcher Firma und spielt sie in perfekter Qualität ab." Was für ein bescheuerter Vergleich. Sie hatte wirklich Sascha und Kerstin mit Spielkonsolen verglichen. Aber das waren Dinge, von denen Jodie Ahnung hatte. Vielleicht verstand sie die Situation zwischen Sascha und Kerstin besser.

„Du meinst, Kerstin ist Mamas X-Box gekreuzt mit der PS 2, inklusive dem neuesten geilen Spiel und Eye – toy?"

„Ähm, genau." Es schien geklappt zu haben.

„Kim, das ist Schwachsinn." Naja, vielleicht auch nicht. Verdammt.

„Ich weiß, aber wie soll ich dir das denn sonst erklären? Sascha hat Mike nicht wegen Kerstin verlassen. Es ist einfach passiert. Kerstin war bereits länger in Sascha verliebt, die hat ihr jedoch zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie kein Interesse hat, beziehungsweise wegen ihrer Ehe Kerstin abgewiesen. Es hat nichts damit zu tun dass ihr von deinem Vater weggezogen seid oder dass deine Mutter plötzliche lesbisch geworden ist oder dass sie nur ausgezogen ist um bei Kerstin zu sein, es ist einfach…Kerstin ist der Mensch, der ihr gefehlt hat, den sie wahrscheinlich schon ihr ganzes Leben gesucht hat. Ganz egal dass sie eine Frau ist, es ist die Person Kerstin, ihre Persönlichkeit, ihre Ausstrahlung, ihre Art, wie sie zu Sascha ist, das ist es wieso sich Sascha gerade in Kerstin verliebt. Sie macht sie glücklich, ist der Mensch, den sie gesucht hat. Und egal was aus den beiden wird, es wird nicht ihre Gefühle zu dir ändern. Du bist ihre Tochter und sie liebt dich über alles, aber Kerstin macht ihr Glück perfekt." Kim sah Jodie hilflos an „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich dir das sonst erklären soll."

„Gar nicht, ich habe es verstanden. Ihr werde also zwei Mütter und einen Vater haben." Also, so sollte sie das nicht verstehen. Völlig falsch. Noch einmal von vorne. Kim hoffte, Sascha würde mal langsam auftauchen und das selber machen. Sie war die Mutter, die musste einfühlsam sein, nicht Kim. Kims Job war es sogar unsensibel zu sein.

„Kerstin wird nicht deine zweite Mutter werden. Genauso wie ein anderer Mann nicht dein zweiter Vater werden würde. Vater und Mutter sind einzigartig, die gibt es nicht zweimal." Jodie schwieg. Kim hoffte, sie hatte das Beste aus der Sache gemacht.

„Was zahlt dir Mama dafür dass du mir das sagst?"

„Die weiß davon nichts. Ich hoffe mal, ich bin ihr nicht zuvor gekommen."

„Selbst wenn, dann soll sie mal aus dem Bett kommen…es ist Mittag durch."

„Ich bin mir sicher, diese Aktionen werden jetzt öfter vorkommen. Sei nach nachsichtig, Sascha hat dreizehn Jahre lang keinen Spaß ohne Mike gehabt, sie hat einiges nachzuholen. Eigentlich ist das wie bei dir, nur dass dir das zum ersten Mal bevorsteht."

„Meine Mutter Pubertiert? Wie super." Jodie schloss die Augen. Was für ein Tag. Da kam man von einer Geburtstagsfeier nach Hause und erfuhr, dass die eigene Mutter mit einer anderen Frau im Bett lag.

„Scheiße!" Sascha starrte die Uhr an. „Verdammte scheiße." Sie sprang aus dem Bett. Es war bereits fünfzehn Uhr, sie musste sich duschen, anziehen und dann Kim zum Flughafen bringen. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte sie…?

„Oh!" Ihr Blick fiel auf Kerstin. Das hatte sie komplett vergessen. „Hey, aufstehen. Wir haben mehr als verschlafen."

„Dann macht es ja nichts wenn wir noch fünf Minuten liegen bleiben", murmelte Kerstin und steckte ihren Kopf unters Kissen.

„Ich muss mich duschen, Kim muss gleich weg." Sie sprang in ihre Jeans und schoss aus dem Zimmer. Kim saß mit Kilian auf der Couch.

„Guten Morgen, Kusinchen."

„Sorry, ich weiß, ich habe verschlafen." Sascha küsste Kim auf die Wange „Ich beeile mich. Hi Kilian." Kilian sah zu wie Sascha um die Ecke Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

„Hallo Erscheinung. Hui, so schnell ist noch nie eine Frau aus Kerstins Zimmer verschwunden."

„Das muss eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen sein", mutmaßte Kim.

„Nein, eine sehr entspannte." Kerstin erschien im Türrahmen, völlig verwuschelt und mit dem Muster des Bettbezuges im Gesicht. Demnächst gab es wieder knitterfreie Bettwäsche. Sie wollte keine Naturtatoos.

„Ihr könnt euch all eure kleinen, dreckigen Gedanken sparen. Sie hat in meinem Bett geschlafen, in meinen Armen und das war es. Ich bitte euch, für was haltet ihr mich?"

„Für eine Frau, die endlich am Ziel ist", sagte Kilian „Kater?"

„Nee, gar nicht."

„Den bekommst du wenn du das nächste Mal Jodie übern Weg läufst."

„Wieso?"

„Sie ist wie ihre Mutter, ein schlauer Kopf. Sie hat sofort bemerkt wo Sascha die Nacht, oder eher die Restnacht verbracht, hat. Ihre Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen."

„Verdammt."

„Aber Kim hat die Situation gerettet."

„Super, danke. Ich will nicht, dass Sascha und Jodie Probleme bekommen."

„Ja, ja, all meine pädagogischen Kenntnisse, die ich nie besessen habe, habe ich angewendet. Demnächst lasst mich unliebsame Kollegen verprügeln oder so, aber keine Erziehung. Das ist nicht mein Gebiet." Och, einen Anwärter für den unliebsamen Kollegen hätte Kerstin im Angebot.

„Wieder da." Sascha schoss barfuss und mit nassen Haaren zurück ins Wohnzimmer „Habe ich etwas verpasst."

„Ja-a." Kerstin zog es vor duschen zu gehen statt sich alles erneut anzuhören. Außerdem würde die Dusche merklich zur Verbesserung ihrer körperlichen und geistigen und psychischen Stabilität beitragen. Bis jetzt hatte eine Dusche sie von jedem Fetenkater befreit. Erfrischt und mit einem leichteren Kopf kam sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Inzwischen war auch Jodie da. Dann konnten sie gleich die Probe auf Kims Erziehungsqualitäten machen.

„Hi."

„Hallo." Jodie musterte Kerstin als wenn sie sie vorher nie gesehen hatte. Ungefähr kam das sogar hin. So wie sie Kerstin jetzt sah, hatte sie sich zuvor nie gesehen.

„Und wenn du Mama nicht glücklich machst, dann gibt es Ärger, kapiert?"

„Öhm…ja." Kerstin sah von Jodie zu Sascha und zurück. Was war das? Der Angriff der Tochter?

„Gut. Und ich will Arteste zu den Schultagen, die ich nicht mag. Wenn Mama schon eine Ärztin anschleppt."

„Vergiss es." Kerstin setze sich auf Kilians Schoß.

„Mama, die müssen wir erziehen."

„Du gehst gleich in dein Zimmer wenn du so weiter machst", drohte Sascha.

„Danke."

„Na, das wird eine interessante Geschichte mit euch", stellte Kim fest „Schade dass ich die Fortsetzung nicht sehen werde. Ich will regelmäßig unterrichtet werden. Sascha, schaff dir einen PC an, dann können wir chatten."

„Mach ich." Sascha lächelte Kerstin an. Gut, ihre Tochter schien es einigermaßen gefasst aufzunehmen, dass ihre Mutter nun mit Kerstin zusammen war. Sascha war sich sicher, dass Kim einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Nicht nur weil sie Jodie erklärt hatte wieso Sascha sich in Kerstin verliebt hatte, sondern auch weil sie mit ihr geredet hatte. Kim war Jodies großes Vorbild, wenn Kim sagte, es ist okay, dann war es okay.

„Musst du wirklich fliegen?" Sascha sah Kim flehend an. Wieso waren diese Tage so schnell vergangen? Sie hatte noch so viel was sie ihrer Kusine erzählen wollte. Sie wollte Kim nicht in dieses Flugzeug steigen lassen. Sie sollte bei ihr bleiben.

„Ja, sonst kann ich mein Sportstipendium vergessen. Und du weißt ja, ich habe nichts gelernt außer anderen Leuten blaue Flecke und Prellungen zu verpassen. Der Rest kommt später." Kim umarmte Sascha.

„Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Ich bin nicht aus der Welt, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du in guten Händen bist und endlich das machen darfst was du willst, da werde ich den ein oder anderen Flug mehr buchen. Im Vertrauen: Kerstin gefällt mir besser als Mike." Kim grinste und Sascha wollte sie noch weniger loslassen. Wieso konnte sie nicht in Deutschland ihre Ausbildung beenden? Die Antwort auf die Frage kannte sie selber: weil es hier nicht möglich war unter den gleichen Voraussetzungen wie in Amerika zu studieren und den Sport zu betreiben.

„Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ich dich auch, aber Kerstin bringt heute bereits den PC mit, dann kauft ihr euch eine Web-Cam und wir können uns jeden Abend sehen. Oder so. Wir werden trotz der Zeitverschiebung schon eine Zeit finden, zu der wir beide Zeit haben. Und ich verspreche dir spätestens zu Weihnachten nach Deutschland zu kommen. Oder ihr kommt zu mir. Wäre das nicht mal etwas? Ihr drei in L.A.. Jodie wollte sowieso zu mir."

„Jodie will immer zu dir, die hängt beinahe so sehr an dir wie ich." Sascha lächelte traurig. Sie waren beide völlig vernarrt in Kim.

„Gutes Mädchen, ganz die Mama."

„Danke dass du mit ihr über Kerstin und mich geredet hast. Ich hoffe, sie wird es akzeptieren."

„Mach dir mal darüber keine Sorgen. Jodie ist ein tolles Mädchen und sie wird sehr schnell feststellen, dass Kerstin dir gut tut und dann wird sie sie ähnlich vergöttern wie dich. Ich meine, seht euch beide an: Ihr seid ein absolutes Traumpaar. Und dann die Wohnung direkt über Kerstins WG. Das kann kein Zufall sein."

„Nein, das war eiskalt geplant von Kerstin."

„Siehst du." Kim küsste Sascha auf die Wange „Ihr schafft das schon. Du bist Mike los, hast jemanden gefunden, der dir all das gibt, was du jahrelang nicht bekommen hast und deine Tochter ist auf deiner Seite. Lächele mal, Süße, so schlimm ist das Leben gar nicht."

„Woher nimmst du nur immer diesen Positivismus?"

„Den bekommt man gratis wenn man nach Kalifornien zieht." Kim sah auf ihre Uhr. Es wurde höchste Zeit das sie in ihr Flugzeug kam. Sonst würde das ohne sie starten.

„Ich muss los, Hollywood wartet."

„Vergiss mich nicht."

„Habe ich bisher nie. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, aber verrate ich dir nicht, sonst bildest du dir etwas darauf ein. Und du hast genug Liebe von Kerstin, zuviel schadet bestimmt."

„Bringt nächstes Mal einen netten Amerikaner mit. Sonst suche ich im „FoGaL" für dich nach einem passenden Gegenstück."

„Viel Glück." Kim umarmte Sascha ein letztes Mal und nahm dann ihre Tasche. „Wir sprechen und in zwölf Stunden, spätestens vierzehn. Bleib artig"

„Wer ist hier die kleine Kusine?"

„Du, doch…"

„Halt." Kerstin kam im Sauseschritt über das Parkett geschossen und wedelte mit ihren Armen. Geschickt ließ sie links und rechts den ein oder anderen Koffer stehen, nahm drei Reisetaschen auf einmal, wich in letzter Sekunde einer alten Dame mit Gehwagen aus und setzte nach einem Sprung über einen Schäferhund zur Landung direkt neben Kim an.

„Nicht fliegen ohne mir Tschüß zu sagen", keuchte sie. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie Kim noch erreichte? Aber dieses rutschige Parkett war klasse. Hatte man einmal die gewünschte Geschwindigkeit drauf, dann war ein Leichtes sie zu halten. Man bekam sogar immer mehr Schwung. Okay, die Bodenhaftung war nicht sonderlich gut, bei einem Auto würde man wohl sagen, das wäre Gefährdung des Straßenverkehrs und sie bräuchte dringend ein neues Profil wenn sie auf diesem Untergrund überleben wollte, aber so…

„Wow, ich muss sagen, sportlich, Frau Doktor", pfiff Kim anerkennend.

„Ja, täglich eine Stunde auf dem Fahrrad und meine frühere Leidenschaft für Eislaufen waren von Vorteil. Pass auf dich auf wenn du wieder in Amerika bist."

„Mache ich. Und du kümmerst dich gut um Sascha. Sie ist meine Lieblingskusine und ich würde es dir nie verzeihen wenn ihr etwas zustößt oder sie unglücklich ist. Das könnte sehr schmerzvoll für dich enden, da verstehe ich keinen Spaß."

„Ich verspreche, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen zu lesen."

„Gut."

„Letzter Aufruf für den Flug Nummer LH 838 nach Los Angeles. Alle Passagiere werden gebeten sich umgehend an Bord zu begeben."

„Hui, jetzt muss ich wirklich. Ciao ihr beiden, wir sehen uns." Kim schnappte sich ihre Tasche und huschte schnell zu ihrem Terminal. Sascha sah ihr so lange nach bis sie völlig aus ihrer Sichtweiter verschwunden war. Es fiel ihr jedes Mal unendlich schwer Kim fliegen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie, wenn sie Kim in Amerika besuchen würde, den Flieger verpassen weil sie sich einfach nicht von ihr trennen konnte.

„Ich werde sie vermisse." Eine vereinzelte Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Kerstin fing die Träne ganz vorsichtig mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf und hielt sie Sascha vor die Nase.

„Wegpusten und dir was wünschen."

„War das nicht mit Wimpern?"

„Bei einer so tollen Frau wie dir geht das auch mit Tränen." Sascha lächelte und pustete die Träne mehr oder weniger von Kerstins Finger. Sie wünschte sich Kim schnell wiederzusehen und sie dann mit Kerstin zusammen in ihrer neuen Wohnung zu empfangen.

„Gehen wir?"

„Ja" Sascha harkte sich bei Kerstin unter. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie nach Hause kamen. Morgen früh würden sie wieder zur Arbeit müssen und vielleicht schafften es beide mal pünktlich. Nur ausnahmsweise.

Teil 10

„Frau Doktor Herzog, schön Sie zu sehen." Kerstin hatte es wieder getan. Sie hatte verschlafen. Verdammt, das passierte wenn sie und Sascha in getrennten Betten lagen und Sascha zudem erst am Nachmittag anfangen musste zu arbeiten. Das würde ab jetzt Standart sein, denn Doktor Strauß hatte veranlasst, dass die Frauen ihrer Bildung nur noch am Nachmittag nachgingen. Damit war er den Schließern entgegen gekommen, die zum größten Teil gegen die Fortbildung waren weil sie sie als Art sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken ansahen und der Nachfrage einer Wäscherei, die ihnen mehr Wäsche schicken wollte.

„Morgen. Entschuldigung, mein Fahrrad hatte einen Platten." Diese Ausrede hatte sie noch nicht.

„Ach Kerstin, für Ihre Verhältnisse sind Sie pünktlich", meinte Hendrik Jansen. Kerstin beachtete ihn nicht setzte sich hin. Sie würde sich nicht von einem Typen wie Jansen nerven lassen, nicht am frühen Morgen.

„Also, die Justizverwaltung will positive Schlagzeilen nachdem Reutlitz in letzter Zeit den ein oder anderen negativen Bericht hatte." Er sprach damit auf eine Vielzahl von Ausbruchplänen an, die Reutlitz in den letzten Wochen heimgesucht hatten. Irgendwie schienen die Frauen im Moment alle ausbrechen zu wollen. Zwei hatten sich im Wäschereiwagen versteckt. Ein ziemlich sinnfreies Versteck, denn der Wagen wurde jedes Mal sehr gründlich untersucht. Eine hatte sich darunter gehangen, aber ihre Arme hatten nachgegeben bevor sie das Gelände verlassen hatten. Jetzt lag sie auf der Krankenstation. Gleich fünf Frauen hatten sich als Artisten versucht und wollten anhand einer Räuberleiter über die Mauer flüchten. Die beiden, die am weitesten oben gewesen waren hatten es auf die Mauer geschafft, sich dann beim Absprung in die Freiheit die Beine gebrochen. Den schönsten Versuch hatte eine Frau von der A hinter sich. Sie hatte in monatelanger Näharbeit einen Anzug genäht und wollte als Anwalt das Gelände verlassen. Als Kittler, der an dem Tag seinen ganz strengen hatte nach einem Ausweis verlangte flog sie auf. Trotzdem fand Kerstin, dass die Idee nett gewesen war und sie auf jeden Fall viel Arbeit in ihre Flucht gesteckt hatte.

„So lange es nicht wieder auf einen Tag der offenen Tür hinausläuft", meinte Trude Schiller und erntete die Zustimmung der Kollegen.

„Melanie Schmidt hat doch einen Bandantrag gestellt. Wenn es hier mehrere musikalische Frauen gibt, dann könnte man einen Bandwettbewerb machen", schlug Kerstin vor. „Vielleicht sogar mit Gruppen aus dem Männerknast." Das waren Aktivitäten, die sie nicht beanspruchten. Sehr praktisch.

„Dass du Männer dabei haben willst", stichelte Hendrik Jansen. Der wollte wohl Ärger haben? Kerstin holte Luft, aber kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Angst vor Konkurrenz?", fragte Verena zuckersüß um Kerstin zu Hilfe zu eilen. Kerstin warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Ihr blonder Engel. Verena hatte da mehr Feingefühl.

„Konkurrenz? Aus dem Männerknast? Ich bitte dich." Hendrik Jansen brachte zum x-ten Mal seine Krawatte in Ordnung. Verena sah ihn belustigt an.

„Klar, wieso nicht?"

„Bitte." Doktor Strauß beendete die Diskussion. „Ich will, dass sich jeder Gedanken über eine positive Publicity für Reutlitz macht. Bis zur nächsten Dienstbesprechung" Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. Meckernde Laute kamen auf. Die Fraktion Jansen/Schiller/Kittler beschwerte sich über die unsinnige Mehrbelastung. Kerstin ging zu Verena.

„Danke."

„Hey, mit dem wirst du alleine fertig. Was war los? Der Wecker? Oder eher Sascha?" Verena schmunzelte. Im Prinzip fand Kerstin immer einen Grund zum Verschlafen.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre Sascha gewesen, aber die hat in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen. Nein, es ist wie früher, ich habe einfach verschlafen. Du solltest mal wieder bei mir schlafen, dann bin ich pünktlich." Kerstin grinste breit.

„Vergiss es, dafür hast du Sascha. Was ist mit Kilian?"

„Der ist bei Patrick. Die beiden wollen heute in den Urlaub fahren oder fliegen. Das stand bis gestern nicht fest."

„Faszinierend. Ich könnte nicht so spontan sein. Dann habt ihr bis auf Jodie sturmfrei."

„Und jede Menge Arbeit wegen Saschas Mann. Der hat sie die ganze Woche mit Anwaltsterminen belagert."

„Zu nett von ihm." Verena knuffte Kerstin aufmunternd in die Seite. Kerstin verzog das Gesicht. Sie hätte sehr gut darauf verzichten können. Aber ihr war klar gewesen, dass der Typ nicht ohne weiteres auf seine Tochter verzichten würde.

„Frau Doktor, nice to eat you, ähm, meet you." Walter kam freudig zu Kerstin. Sie hatte den Bunker hinter sich gebracht und hatte – um zu Kerstin zu kommen – einen verdorbenen Magen bei Neumeyer vorgeschoben

„Hey, haben sie dich endlich aus dem Loch gelassen?"

„Ja, auf zu neuen Taten."

„Walter, hör einfach auf Blödsinn zu bauen…wobei, du wirst dich eh nie ändern. Und zu deiner kleinen Englischeinlage: ich hoffe, du meintest „eat" in Form von essen."

„Kann man das anders verstehen?" Walter sah Kerstin mit gespieltem Erstaunen an.

„Das weißt du genau."

„Vielleicht. Was gibt es Neues? Wie geht es deiner Lehrerin? Hat sie den Schrank gut vertragen?"

„Normalerweise sollte ich sauer auf dich sein, dass du Sascha in den Schrank gesperrt hast, aber…ja, es geht ihr gut. Sie wohnt bei mir und ein wenig mehr."

„Du hast sie rumgekriegt?"

„Ja."

„Gratuliere." Walter umarmte Kerstin freudig. Das waren mal gute Neuigkeiten. So stellte sie sich eine Rückkehr aus dem Bunker vor.

„Danke. Sie hat übrings eine Kusine, die dir gefallen würde."

„Ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du deine Schluse für mich klar machen könntest. Mit der wäre ich sehr glücklich."

„Vergiss es. An Verena wirst du dir die Zähen ausbeißen. Die ist konsequent hetero. Da hat keine Frau eine Chance. Ich weiß wovon ich reden…all die Monate…"

„Jetzt bist du vergeben. Was sagen deine Kollegen dazu? Dein Spezi Jansen?"

„Jansen? Der weiß davon nichts. Außer dir und Verena weiß keiner hier von Sascha und mir. Ist besser so. Sie hat genug Stress mit ihrer Familie und wie die Kollegen hier reagieren kannst du dir gut vorstellen. Nein, ich will, dass Sascha nicht überanstrengt wird. Sie soll in Ruhe die Sache mit Mike klären, Jodie rechtlich zu uns holen und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Jodie? Ihre Kurze? Wie reagiert die auf dich?"

„Erstaunlich gut. Ich hatte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt. Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen, ganz die Mutter."

„Ich sehe schon, du magst Mutter und Tochter. Meinst du Sascha hält das durch? Trennung und die Erfahrung mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein."

„Ich will es hoffen."

„Wenn Bea jetzt noch leben würde…ich draußen wäre…das wäre ein Spaß." Walter sah betrübt aus dem Fenster. Kerstin nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du würdest laufend Ärger mit Bea bekommen weil du Verena anbaggerst."

„Mit Bea wäre Verena völlig uninteressant. Bea war meine ganz große Liebe. Ich bin nicht umsonst noch solo. Es gibt hier so viele Frauen, aber an Bea kommt keine ran. Sie war etwas ganz Besonderes."

„Du wirst eines Tages eine Frau finden, die dich Bea zwar nicht vergessen lässt, aber die dein Herz erobert. Glaub mir."

„Du bist die Ärztin, wenn sie sich einer mit Herzen auskennt, dann du." Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie auseinandergehen. Walter stellte sich desinteressiert an die Liege während Kerstin den Menschen vor der Tür herein rief und so tat als wenn sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch Unterlagen suchen würde. Hendrik Jansen, war klar dass der stören musste.

„Ist Frau Walter fertig?"

„Seit wann kommen Sie herein um das zu fragen? Meinen Sie, ich werde dir Frauen hier im Zimmer stapeln und sie erst am Ende der Woche wieder herausgeben? Bis jetzt habe ich immer Bescheid gesagt wenn ich mit einer Patientin fertig war", schnauzte Kerstin ihn an. Er ging ihr schon wieder auf die Nerven.

„Man weiß ja wie Frau Walter zu ihnen steht…sie belästigt sie gerne."

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein. Im Gegensatz zu manch männlichen Kollegen kann ich „Nein" sagen."

„Kollegin warum so gereizt? Oder sind wieder diese Tage im Monat, an denen Frauen sowieso durchdrehen." Kerstin glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Wenn sie wirklich schlechte Laune hätte, dann würde sie Jansen jetzt hochkant rauswerfen. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich?

„Würden Sie jetzt unverzüglich den Raum verlassen? SOFORT!" Jansen grinste blöd und ging wieder. Walter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was der sich einbildet."

„Ich schwöre dir, eines Tages werde ich ihn an die Gurgel gehen. Was bildet dieser Idiot ein? Ich könnte mich aufregen."

„Das will er, also lass das. So Frau Doktor, was diagnostizieren Sie?"

„Akuter Mangel an Freiheit. Ich werde Verena sagen, sie soll sich um Ausgang für dich bemühen. Hoffnung auf eine Zustimmung habe ich zwar nicht weil du frisch aus dem Bunker gekommen bist, aber wir können es versuchen."

„Gib der lieber einen Kuss von mir, da habe ich mehr von." Walter nahm ihre Jacke „Und lass dich nicht nerven. Nicht von einem so unbedeutsamen Wurm wie Jansen." Sie lächelte und verließ den Raum. Kerstin ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Die Szene von Jansen würde ein Nachspiel haben, das würde sie so nicht dulden. Er dachte wohl, er könnte sich alles erlauben. Nicht mit ihr.

„Was muss ich tun damit du heute Nacht in meinem Bett liegst?" Kerstin setzte sich neben Sascha, die auf ihrem Bett lag und ein Buch las. Die Handwerker hatten innerhalb von zwei Wochen aus der leeren raumlosen Dachgeschosswohnung eine ansehnliche Wohnung gemacht. Die Wände waren gezogen, tapeziert, der Fußboden verlegt und die Küche mit einem Herd, einer Spüle und einer Waschmaschine eingerichtet. Sonst war die Wohnung sehr spröde eingerichtet. Ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, in den beiden Schlafzimmer je ein Bett, ihre Kleidung musste noch in den Taschen gelagert werden. Saschas Gehalt war aufgebraucht und bis Mike Unterhalt zahlte mussten sie so über die Runden kommen.

„Mich einladen." Sascha legte ihr Buch zur Seite und zog Kerstin zu sich um sie zu küssen.

„So einfach?"

„Ja, klar. Anträge brauchst du nicht."

„Gut, dann lade ich dich hiermit ein."

„Ich muss gleich noch mal weg, der Anwalt hat ein Treffen mit Mike organisiert. Es geht um Jodie und den Unterhalt. Willst du mit?"

„Ich denke, du fährst besser wenn ich hier bleibe. Dein Exmann wird sich wohl kaum über mich freuen, oder?"

„Da hast du Recht." Sascha sah auf ihre Uhr. Eigentlich sollte sie sich langsam fertig machen. Sie hatte so gar keine Lust.

„Und Jodie?"

„Sag mir wo sie ist, dann frage ich sie." In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Ich würde sagen, bei der Haustür." Sascha küsste Kerstin und stand auf. Kerstin folgte ihr seufzend. Sie würde lieber mit Sascha im Bett liegen.

„Jodie?"

„Ja."

„Willst du….oh…" Sascha hielt inne. Jodie war nicht alleine. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich ein Junge.

„Hallo."

„Mama, das ist Jens, Jens, das ist meine Mutter. Und das ist Kerstin." Jodie nahm Jens' Hand. „Wir sind in meinem Zimmer."

„Okay." Sascha sah ihrer Tochter nach.

„Hallo Frau Klauke."

„Hallo." Und schon waren sie in Jodies Zimmer verschwunden. Sascha sah Kerstin an.

„Wie findest du das?"

„Deine Tochter wird flügge, gewöhne dich dran. Ich denke, du wirst alleine zu dem Treffen müssen."

„Wahrscheinlich. Meine Tochter, zwölf Jahre, schleppt den ersten Mann nach Hause. In dem Alter hatte ich andere Interessen."

„Die Kinder werden so schnell erwachsen heute. Tu dir und deiner Tochter einen Gefallen: verfalle nicht in das typische Muttergeschwätz. Meistens bauen sie weniger Blödsinn wenn sie einen längere Leine haben."

„Wie viele Töchter hast du erzogen?"

„Keine, aber ich war eine und kann bestätigen, dass ich meinen Eltern weniger Kummer bereitet habe wenn sie mir weniger verboten haben. Dinge, die erlaubt sind, sind meistens unterinteressant. Ansonsten bin ich mir sicher, dass du das richtig machen wirst." Kerstin küsste Sascha „Ich bin unten. Komm zu mir wenn du wieder da bist. Geht ihr Essen?"

„Ja."

„Dann warte ich mit einem Glas Rotwein auf dich. Und meinen Armen, die sich auf dich freuen."

„Ich hoffe, es geht schnell." Sascha umarmte Kerstin.

„Da bist du nicht die Einzigste." Kerstin küsste Sascha erneut und ließ sie dann los. Es reichte, wenn Kerstin immer zu spät kam, das musste Sascha nicht übernehmen weil sie zusammen waren. Kerstin würde die nächsten zwei Stunden damit verbringen die Wäsche zu bügeln und aufzuräumen. So lange wie Kilian nicht da war, blieb die ganze Arbeit an ihr hängen.

„Du bist wunderschön." Kerstin strich sanft mit einem Finger über Saschas Schulter. Zu Kerstins Freude war Sascha sehr schnell wieder da gewesen, da Mike den Termin in letzter Sekunde abgesagt hatte. Sascha war sich sicher, dass das zu seinem Plan gehörte sie und ihren Anwalt zu ärgern. Heute allerdings hatte sie seine Unzuverlässigkeit wenig gestört. Jodie war mit Jens ins Kino abgezogen und hatte versprochen direkt nach der Vorstellung nach Hause zu kommen. Zur Sicherheit hatte sie ihr Handy dabei und Jens hatte die Nummer seiner Mutter hinterlassen, die beide abholen wollte.

„Nein." Sascha senkte den Blick. Ihr Kopf wurde jedoch sofort von Kerstins Hand wieder nach oben geschoben.

„Doch, bist du. Sascha, du hast keine Ahnung wie froh ich bin, dass du jetzt bei mir bist. Ich meine, ich weiß, ich war nicht gerade nett am Anfang…" Sascha musste schmunzeln. Nein, das Kerstin wirklich nicht gewesen. Sie konnte sich sehr gut an ihren ersten Streit erinnern…Kerstins Verbalattacke und ihre Verteidigung…

„_Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wieso Sie hier eine Baustelle öffnen? Es gibt Menschen, die arbeiten müssen."_

„_Was denken Sie was ich hier mache? Urlaub? Ferien? Der Raum ist nicht gerade in einer guten Verfassung."_

„_Und wie stellen Sie sich vor, soll ich Patienten behandeln? Mit einer Flüstertüte?"_

„_Bei Ihrem Charme werden die Patienten wegen Unterkühlung eh sterben. Oder werfen Sie die Frauen gleich ihren hauseigenen Löwen zum Fraß vor, Cleopatra?"_

Damals hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass sie einige Wochen später nackt neben ihr im Bett liegen würde, sie hätte sich nicht einmal vorstellen können, dass sie und Kerstin sich überhaupt einmal verstehen würden.

„Träumst du?"

„Ja, von dir, meiner Lieblingsärztin. Wie war das noch gleich? Herzog, Kerstin Herzog. Die Ärztin, der die Frauen vertrauen?"

„Ja, genau." Kerstin zog Sascha an sich und küsste sie. Es war unbeschreiblich schön Saschas Haut auf ihrer zu spüren.

„Ich kann gar nicht genug von dir bekommen. Am Liebsten würde ich dich fressen", gab Kerstin zu. Sascha lächelte.

„Ich werde die ganze Nacht über bei dir sein. Eine ganze Nacht, in der du mich in den Armen halten kannst, in denen ich dich in den Armen halten werden."

„Soso, in den Armen halten…was ist, wenn ich ein wenig mehr möchte?" Kerstin versuchte Sascha fröhlich anzusehen. Bisher war in den gemeinsamen Nächten nie mehr als kuscheln und küssen passiert. Kerstin wollte Sascha nicht drängen, aber sie verzehrte sich jede Nacht mehr nach ihr.

„Kerstin…" Sascha sah sie betrübt an.

„Hey, ich will dich nicht zwingen. Okay? Wir machen nichts, was du nicht willst." Kerstin nahm Sascha schnell in den Arm und küsste sie aufs Haar. Nein, auf keinen Fall würde sie etwas machen, das Sascha nicht wollte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich kann das nicht…nicht so…"

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich hatte nämlich nicht vor dich jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. So, jetzt weißt du es."

„Na, hoffentlich kann ich damit leben." Sascha legte ihre Arme um Kerstins Hals und versank in Kerstins blauen Augen. Manchmal schimmerten sie wie der Himmel im Hochsommer, wenn weit und breit keine Wolke zu sehen war. Ein ganz wunderbares, tiefes Blau. Einfach unbeschreiblich. Sascha konnte Stunden damit verbringen in Kerstins Augen zu blicken. Sie würde sich niemals daran satt sehen. Kerstins Augen waren…einzigartig. So wie die ganze Person.

Jodie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen uns schaltete den Fernseher ein. Frühstück und Fernsehen, das hätte es früher nicht gegeben.

„Morgen." Kilian kam aus seinem Zimmer.

„Morgen. Mama ist bei Kerstin, oder?"

„Ja."

„Dachte ich mir." Sie schaltete gelangweilt weiter. Kilian setze sich neben Jodie.

„Du bist nicht wirklich begeistert, dass deine Mutter und Kerstin ein Paar sind, oder?"

„Was heißt begeistert? Es ist so viel passiert in den letzten Wochen. Mama erzählt mir, dass Papa sie geschlagen hat und wir ziehen spontan aus. Ich finde es toll, dass du uns die Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt hast, aber ich vermisse mein Zimmer bei Papa. Ich würde Papa mal gerne wiedersehen, aber Mama wäre bestimmt dagegen."

„Ich denke, Sascha hätte nichts dagegen wenn du deinen Vater siehst. Sie macht sich nur Sorgen, dass er verhindern könnte, dass du wieder zu ihr kommst."

„Was soll er machen? Mich entführen? Er kann hier nicht weg."

„Glaub mir, es gibt es so viele Möglichkeiten." Kilian seufzte. Er könnte sowohl Sascha als auch Jodie verstehen. Doch was sollte er machen?

„Und dann erfahre ich plötzlich, dass Mama…dass Mama mit Kerstin zusammen ist. Das ist schon seltsam, so kurz nach der Trennung von Papa. Oder nicht?"

„Nein, finde ich nicht. Kerstin hat deine Mutter sehr bei der Verarbeitung der Trennung geholfen. Und vorher hat sie ihr geholfen, überhaupt einen eigenen Weg einzuschlagen."

„Sie ist Schuld an der Trennung."

„Nein, die Trennung war seit Langem überfällig, Sascha hatte nur nicht den Mut sie zu vollziehen. Überlege mal was deine Mutter früher für ein Leben hatte." Er sah Jodie auffordernd an.

„Sie hatte alles, was sie brauchte. Papa hat so viel Geld verdient, dass sie alles kaufen konnte was sie haben wollte, wir waren im Reitverein und haben tolle Urlaube gemacht."

„Und dazwischen? Was hat Sascha dazwischen gemacht?"

„Sie war Zuhause oder hat für ihre Ausbildung gelernt."

„Eine Ausbildung, die dein Vater nicht befürwortet hat. Die musste sie sich hart erkämpfen."

„Sie hatte ihre Bibliothek."

„Stell dir vor, dein Leben würde nur aus Zuhause herumsitzen und lesen bestehen. Du müsstest den ganzen Tag über erreichbar sein für einen Mann, der dich eh nicht anruft und jeden deiner Schritte überwacht. Würdest du gerne deiner Mutter alles erzählen müssen? Sei dir sicher, dein Vater hätte dich gestern Abend nicht mit deinem Freund weggelassen."

„Natürlich"

„Quatsch. Jodie, ich bitte dich. Nicht einmal deine Mutter durfte weg. Kim war die einzigste Person, mit der Sascha etwas unternehmen durfte ohne dass dein Vater ihr Ärger machte. Wie oft hast du erlebt, dass sie einfach abends wegging?"

„Nie", musste Jodie zugeben. Kilian hatte Recht, ihre Mutter war nicht gerade gut von ihrem Vater behandelt worden. Er hatte ihr viel verboten, aber deswegen gleich ihr ganzes Leben umzukrempeln…na ja, sie wäre selber auch nicht begeistert wenn sie mit Jens unter Bewachung ihres Kindermädchens ausgehen müsste.

„Siehst du? Ich kann verstehen, dass du ein wenig überrumpelt bist, aber sei deiner Mutter nicht böse. Sie ist gerade dabei sich zu verlieben, in einen Menschen, der sie liebt und akzeptiert. Außerdem hat Kerstin Sascha gesagt, sie soll dich ziehen lassen, du wärst intelligent genug keinen Blödsinn zu bauen."

„Und sie hat es geschafft, dass ich mit in den Club durfte."

„Wieder ein Vorteil, oder?" Kilian grinste. Jodie musste ebenfalls grinsen. Sie sollte ihrer Mutter und Kerstin wirklich eine Chance geben. Verhindern konnte sie die Beziehung sowieso nicht. Es sei denn, sie würde ihre Mutter vor die Wahl stellen: sie oder Kerstin. Aber das wollte sie nicht. Und wenn ihre Mutter mit Kerstin beschäftigt war, dann konnte sie mit Jens um die Häuser ziehen.

Teil 11

„Frau Herzog, kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?" Überraschend stand Doktor Strauß in Kerstins Büro. Kerstin legte den Medikamentenplan zur Seite, den sie gerade für die Patientinnen der Krankenstation zusammenstellte.

„Natürlich." Hoffentlich ging es nicht um sie und Sascha. Bisher hatten sie ihre Beziehung in Reutlitz verschwiegen. Keine Küsse, kein Händchenhalten. Sie waren wie ganz normale Kolleginnen miteinander umgegangen. Doktor Strauß setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der gegenüber von Kerstins Schreibtisch stand.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Es geht um Frau Walter." Gut. Es ging nicht um sie und Sascha. Da war Kerstin erleichtert. Aber was war mit Walter? Sie war wieder zurück auf der Station und soweit Kerstin wusste, machte sie keinen Ärger. Und Medikamente nahm sie auch nicht.

„Ist etwas mit ihr?"

„Nein, ihr geht es gut. Ich würde nur mal gerne wissen, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander stehen?"

„Beziehung?" Sie und Walter? Sie hatten keine Beziehung. Wie kam Doktor Strauß denn nun darauf? Was das wieder ein Werk von Jansen gewesen?

„Ja. Sie haben es geschafft sie zur Aufgabe der Geiselnahme zu überreden, was uns alle sehr verwundert hat. Jetzt fragt Frau Walter, ob sie Ausgang bekommen kann und Sie ihre Begleitung sein könnten."

„Bitte?" Das war das erste, was Kerstin hörte. Walter wollte Ausgang haben? Und sie sollte ihre Aufpasserin sein? Wieso verriet sie ihr nichts von ihren Plänen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie den Ausgang niemals genehmigt bekommen würde. Nicht nach der Geiselnahme. Da musste sie ein paar Monate warten.

„Das ist das Erste, was ich höre."

„Sie wissen nichts von Frau Walters Plänen?"

„Nein."

„Können Sie mir trotzdem sagen, in welcher Beziehung Sie zueinander stehen? Sie können nicht leugnen, dass Sie eine, sagen wir mal, eine andere Beziehung zu ihr haben als zu den anderen Frauen. Und wegen ihren beiden…Vorlieben…" Kerstin war kurz davor loszuprusten. Vorlieben, soso. Interessant.

„…wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, was da zwischen Ihnen und Frau Walter ist."

„Frau Walter und ich…" Es musste wohl sein, sie sollte die Wahrheit erzählen bevor es Ärger für sie und Walter gab.

„…wir hatten eine gemeinsame Bekannte."

„Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches, das kommt vor. Aber bei Ihnen habe ich das Gefühl, nehmen Sie mir das nicht übel, dass es da ein wenig mehr gibt." Okay, Kerstin würde ihm reinen Wein einschenken.

„Bea. Es geht um Bea."

„Bea?" Genau, Doktor Strauß kam erst etwas später nach Reutlitz und Beas Tod wurde nie groß aufgebauscht. Aber er war Uschis Mann, da konnte er etwas wissen.

„Das war bevor Sie hier waren. Bea Hansen. Sie war Schließerin." An Doktor Strauß' Gesichtsausdruck konnte Kerstin erkennen, dass er verstand wen sie meinte.

„Sie meine, Frau Walter Geliebte."

„Nennen Sie sie nicht Geliebte. Sie war ihre Freundin, ihre große Liebe. Und Sie wissen sicherlich durch Ihre Frau wie sehr Walter an Bea gehangen hat und hängt."

„Ja."

„Ich bin…war…" Immer wieder sagte Kerstin, „ich bin", statt „ich war". Für sie war Bea noch immer da.

„…ich war Beas Kusine. Walter und ich haben die Gemeinsamkeit durch Zufall kennen gelernt. Und das ist es, was uns verbindet. Bea ist für uns beide…noch immer ein wichtiger Teil unseres Lebens."

„Und das war alles?"

„Glauben Sie mir, Doktor Strauß, das ist mehr, als mich mit vielen anderen Menschen verbindet. Walter und ich sind einfach froh, wenn wir ab und zu jemanden haben, mit dem wir über Bea reden können."

„Ihnen ist klar, dass Frau Walters Antrag abgelehnt wird?" Kerstin nickte.

„Gut" Doktor Strauß stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete, drehte er sich um.

„Ich werde dieses Gespräch vertraulich behandeln. Danke für ihr Vertrauen."

„Ich danke Ihnen." Doktor Strauß verließ den Raum. Kerstin lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und seufzte. Bea. Sie musste dringend mal wieder zu ihrem Grab fahren.

„Na, Kollegin, geht es Ihnen gut?" Hendrik Jansen lehnte sich betont lässig an den Türpfosten und blickte Sascha an.

„Danke, gut." Sascha bemühte sich freundlich zu sein. Immerhin hatte Jansen sie letztens vor Mike gerettet.

„Mit dem Mann alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Alles Bestens."

„Dann kann ich ihn das nächste Mal reinlassen." Dieser Fuchs. Mit dieser Frage setzte er Sascha quasi die Pistole auf die Brust. Wenn sie bei ihrer Version, dass alles okay sei mit ihr und ihrem Mann, dann würde Mike das nächste Mal in Reutlitz stehen und ihr eine Szene machen. Schlimmer noch, er könnte Kerstin Ärger machen. Und wenn sie ihm sagte, dass er draußen bleiben solle, dann würde sie das Bild der Harmonie zerstören. So oder so, sie steckte in der Zwickmühle.

„Lieber nicht. Ich möchte Privatleben und Beruf strickt trennen. Mike weiß wo er mit mir reden kann." Und sie hoffte, er würde das bald mal machen, damit sie über Jodie reden konnten.

„Kann ich verstehen. Meine Frau war ebenfalls noch nie hier." Er kam herein. Sascha wünschte sich weit weg. Oder einfach ins Nebenzimmer. Was Kerstin wohl machte? Ob sie eine Frau behandelte? Medikamente bestellte?

„Wie läuft ihr Kurs?"

„Prächtig." Was für ein Schleimer. Sascha wusste von Verena, dass Jansen ein Gegner ihres Kurses war. Was genau wollte er?

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal mit unseren Partner nach der Arbeit Essen gehen?" Sascha hatte Mühe das Gesicht nicht angewidert zu verziehen. Wenn sie die Antwort kurz fassen sollte, dann wäre es ein „Nichts" oder „Hast du einen Schaden?" gewesen. Aber das wäre taktisch unklug. Konnte nicht jetzt einer hereinkommen und sie retten? Bitte! Das klappte in den Filmen auch immer. Totschweigen konnte sie die Frage wohl auch nicht…oder?

„Alexandra?" Bah, pfui, wie ihr Exmann. Sie musste unwillkürlich an Mike denken wenn sie einer Alexandra nannte.

„Entschuldigung." Wer hatte ihm eigentlich erlaubt sie beim Vornamen zu nennen? Sie war das bestimmt nicht gewesen.

„Im Moment ist es nicht so günstig." Ihre Partnerin hasste Hendrik Jansen, das war jedoch etwas, was er nicht wissen musste. Weder was Kerstin von ihm dachte noch dass sie zusammen waren.

„Probleme?"

„Stress." Okay, sie brachte Mike mit hinein „Mike hat eine Party nach der anderen zu organisieren."

„Das ist eine anstrengende Sache, wenn der Mann so eingespannt ist, oder?"

„Welche Beziehung ist schon unproblematisch?", versuchte Sascha die Sache zu beenden. Hoffentlich verstand er den Wink.

„Naja, aber wenn man daran arbeitete…" Nein! Er hörte nicht auf.

„Hallo?" Da! Die Rettung! Engel, es gab sie wirklich! Verena stand in der Tür.

„Ah, Hendrik, da sind Sie ja. Sie werden im Aquarium gebraucht. Peter sucht nach Ihnen."

„Oh, ja, dann. Wir sehen uns." Hendrik Jansen schenkte Sascha ein Lächeln und verschwand. Sascha atmete erleichtert auf als Jansen den Raum verlassen hatte. Verena schloss die Tür und setzte sich neben Sascha.

„Danke, du bist meine Rettung gewesen. Ein wenig spät, aber besser als gar nicht."

„Er hat dich vollgelabert?"

„Und das nicht zu knapp. Er hatte die Idee, dass er, seine Frau, ich und Mike uns mal zum Essen treffen könnten. Mike." Sascha verdrehte die Augen „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er auf dieses Angebot zurückkommen wird. Ich stecke in der…Miesere."

„Dann wird es dir nicht gefallen, wenn ich dir sage, dass Jodie angerufen hat, dass sie bei deinem Ex ist."

„Nein, oder?" Damit war Saschas Tag entgültig gelaufen. Wieso denn das? Und wieso hatte sie das nicht gesagt?

„Und ich dachte, Jansen wäre mein Tiefpunkt gewesen."

„Ein weiser Mensch sagte einmal: Man steckt immer in der Scheiße, nur die Tiefe ändert sich." Verena legte ihren Arm um Sascha.

„Dann stehe ich gerade bis Oberkante Unterlippe." Sascha ließ ihren Kopf auf Verenas fallen. Und sie war im Begriff stetig weiter zu sinken.

„Und ich werde dich da rausholen, Schätzchen."

„Schätzchen?"

„Klar. Also, ich werde dir einen Mann besorgen. Hendrik wird früher oder später herausbekommen, dass du dich getrennt hast und dann wirst du auf seinem Beuteplan ganz oben stehen. Oder willst du Hendrik von dir und Kerstin erzählen?"

„Nein, lieber nicht. Und welcher Mann?"

„Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen", grinste Verena.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Sascha sah Verena nachdenklich an.

„Klar."

„Wie hast du es geschafft Kerstin zu widerstehen? Ich meine, sie war ja nicht gerade zurückhaltend und ihr…ihr hattet doch nie etwas miteinander, oder?" Wie sollte Verena nun die Frage verstehen?

„Sascha, ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass zwischen Kerstin und mir nie etwas war. Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Ich bin keine Konkurrenz", zwinkerte Verena.

„Ich weiß…aber wie hast du das geschafft? Ich meine, Kerstin hat doch versucht dich herumzubekommen."

„Ich habe nun einmal kein Interesse an Frauen. Auch nicht wenn sie so wunderbar flirten wie Kerstin. Sie hat wirklich alles versucht, aber wenn es nicht geht, dann geht es nicht. Wir sind Freundinnen, mehr wird nie sein und das ist gut so."

„Wieso konnte ihr nicht wiederstehen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Habe ich…wie soll man das sagen…meinst du, ich war oder bin lesbisch veranlagt?"

„Sascha, ich glaube, du hast einfach einen Menschen gefunden, der, beziehungsweise die, dich glücklich macht ohne es davon abhängig zu machen ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Sehe es so: du hast die Möglichkeit dir deinen Schatz danach auszusuchen wer dir gefällt und dich glücklich macht ohne die Geschlechtsgrenze zu beachten. Das hat große Vorteile."

„Ich erreiche 100 Prozent der Bevölkerung?"

„Genau. Du kriegst das Beste vom Besten. Ich suche weiter bis ich einen Mann finde, der mir gefällt. Im Moment sieht es schlecht aus."

„Du bist wie Kim", stellte Sascha fest.

„Danke für die Blumen. Und jetzt werde ich mal sehen was deine Freundin macht und ein Auge auf Jansen werfen. Damit er dich nicht wieder belästigt."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Einer muss ja auf euch aufpassen." Verena umarmte Sascha. Sie konnte sie schließlich nicht Jansen als Opfer überlassen.

Sascha öffnete langsam die Augen und sah zur Seite. Da lag Kerstin, friedlich schlafend, sie im Arm habend. Sascha streichelte lächelnd über Kerstins nackten Oberarm. Sie sah so süß aus wenn sie schlief. So friedlich.

„Hey." Kerstin schien bemerkt zu habe dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie sah Sascha lächelnd an „Alles okay mit dir? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Mir geht es gut." Sascha küsste Kerstin „Ich habe mir nur die schönste Frau der Welt angesehen."

„Dein Spiegelbild?"

„Spinnerin."

„I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell", begann Kerstin zu singen. Sascha hielt ihr den Mund zu – mit ihren Lippen.

„Kerstin, das gestern Abend…das war unglaublich."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm. Sie hatten am letzten Abend miteinander geschlafen; das erste Mal. Kerstin war sehr vorsichtig gewesen um nichts falsch zu machen. Sie wollte, dass dieses erste Mal für Sascha wunderschön wird. Anscheinend hatte sie Erfolg damit gehabt.

„Das war so sanft, so intensiv…ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das gehen würde. Es war ganz anders als ich es kenne."

„Ich hoffe, du meinst das im positiven Sinne."

„Ja, im sehr positiven Sinne. Es war…ich konnte richtig die Liebe spüren. Ich habe nie zuvor etwas Schöneres erlebt." Sascha küsste Kerstin zärtlich. Kerstin wünschte sich, dass diese Nacht niemals enden würde. Ganz sanft zog sie Sascha auf sich und begann ihren Rücken zu streicheln während sie sich weiter küssten. Das Gefühl überall Saschas Haut zu spüren machte Kerstin weich wie Butter in der heißen Sommersonne. Sascha hätte jetzt alles mit ihr machen können.

„Du hast in einer Nacht das geschafft, was mein Mann in dreizehn Jahren nicht geschafft hat. Nicht einmal wenn ich alle Jahre zusammenzählen", flüsterte Sascha.

„Du weißt doch, wenn du willst, dass etwas richtig gemacht wird, dann lass es von einer Frau machen", grinste Kerstin und drehte sich schnell um hundertachtzig Grad, so dass sie auf Sascha lag und ihr von oben in die Augen schauen konnte. Da die Sonne erst langsam hinter den Vorhängen aufging, konnte sie Saschas Augen nicht richtig sehen. Aber das, was sie sah, war wunderbar. Sascha, Ihre Freundin, lag lächelnd unter ihr und war glücklich. Was für ein toller Satz: Sascha, ihre Freundin, lächelnd und glücklich. Könnte man schönere Worte in einen Satz packen? Kerstin glaubte nicht.

„Wären wir in einem kitschigen Hollywoodfilm würde ich dir jetzt einen Heiratsantrag machen", meinte Sascha schmunzelnd. „Dann würde ich dich fragen, ob wir nach Vegas oder Reno durchbrennen sollen."

„Ich würde zustimmen, auch wenn es sich nicht um einen Hollywoodfilm handelt."

„Dann hält uns wohl nur meine noch nicht vollzogene Scheidung davon ab. Und meine Tochter, die wohl wenig begeistert wäre."

„Ich finde, Jodie arrangiert sich jeden Tag mehr mit der Tatsache, dass wir beide zusammen sind."

„Ja, zum Glück." Sascha sah Kerstin nachdenklich an.

„Was ist los?"

„Was machen wir wegen Reutlitz? Jansen nervt von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ich habe keine Lust mir laufend seine Andeutungen anzuhören, aber genauso wenig habe ich Lust ihm zu sagen, dass wir beide zusammen sind. Meinst du, wir bekommen Ärger?"

„Ich denke nicht." Kerstin strich nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne aus Saschas Gesicht. Warum sollten sie Ärger bekommen? Beziehungen vom Personal zu den Insassinnen waren verboten, Beziehungen des Personals untereinander so weit sie wusste nicht. Natürlich würden sie das Gesprächsthema werden, das würde sich nicht verhindern lassen. Vor allem Jansen würde sich das Maul zerreißen, aber sie hatten mit Verena auf jeden Fall jemanden auf ihrer Seite. Und Kerstin konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Doktor Strauß, Andy Wagner oder Birgit Schnoor tiefere Probleme mit ihrer Beziehung haben würden. Die anderen interessierten Kerstin sowieso nicht.

„Ich könnte meine Ausbildung erweitern und mich dann als Lehrerin an einer Schule bewerben. Dann hätten wir Reutlitz weg."

„Dann würden wir uns aber auch nicht mehr sehen. Außerdem brauchen dich die Frauen. Du bist ihre Chance für einen gescheiten Neuanfang. Wie soll man hier draußen überleben wenn man nicht richtig lesen, schreiben und rechnen kann?"

„Du hast Recht." Sascha schob Kerstin von sich herunter und kuschelte sich in ihre Arme. Sie hatte mit dem Job eine gewisse Verantwortung übernommen, der sie sich jetzt entziehen konnte. Außerdem machte ihr der Job Spaß.

„Hi Mama, hallo Kerstin." Jodie kam mit Jens im Schlepptau zur Wohnungstür herein.

„Hallo Frau Klauke, Frau Doktor Herzog."

„Hallo Jodie, hallo Jens." Sascha stellte die Kochplatten herunter. „Wollt ihr beide mitessen?"

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Bratkartoffeln, Bratwurst und Paprika – Mais – Bohnensalat. Kerstin hat gekocht."

„Hi ihr beiden. Jens, ich bin Kerstin, nicht Frau Doktor Herzog." Kerstin hatte ihm das bereits mehrmals gesagt, aber er nannte sie immer Frau Doktor Herzog. Der Junge war zu gut erzogen.

„Okay, wir bringen nur eben unsere Sachen weg." Jodie und Jens verschwanden in Jodies Zimmer. Sascha sah ihnen nach. Da schien sich etwas Größeres anzubahnen.

„Na, ist das Muttertier in Sorge um sein Junges?", erriet Kerstin Saschas Gedanken.

„Ein wenig. Sie ist erst zwölf."

„Ihre Mutter war vierzehn und wurde schwanger. Ich denke, Jodie weiß was sie macht."

„Ich hoffe mit dir."

„Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen, sie wird das Richtige machen."

„Ich weiß." Sascha lehnte sich an Kerstins Schulter. Sie war sich nicht immer sicher, ob es so gut war, wenn sie ihre Tochter an der langen Leine ließ. Allerdings hatte sie so den besten Zugang zu ihr. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sobald man die Leine enger nahm, der Widerstand größer wurde. Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm und küsste sie. Jodie, die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer kommen wollte, blieb abrupt stehen, so dass Jens vor sie lief.

„Tschuldigung. Was ist los?"

„Muss das jetzt sein?" Jodie sah zu ihrer Mutter und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Jens folgte ihr.

„Was willst du? Die beiden mögen sich."

„Deswegen können sie sich trotzdem benehmen? Es reicht, wenn sie ihre Liebe sich selbst zeigen." Jodie war es gar nicht Recht, dass ihr Freund mitbekam, dass ihre Mutter in Kerstin verliebt war. Dieses Wissen hätte sie ihm gerne erspart. Was war, wenn er es in der Schuler herumerzählte oder sie fallen ließ?

„Mit Papa hat sie so etwas nie gemacht."

„Dein Vater schien auch kein Interesse an deiner Mutter zu haben. Gönne ihr die Freude. Die beiden sind frisch verliebt, da kuschelt man gelegentlich vor dem Herd. Wäre dir eine alte, verklemmte Mutter lieber?" Jens sah seine Freundin verständnislos an.

„Es stört dich nicht?"

„Jodie, ich finde deine Mutter ziemlich cool und ich wünschte, meine würde Papa rauswerfen oder mit uns weggehen statt…sich und uns laufend verprügeln zu lassen."

„Dein Vater schlägt dich?" Jodie war entsetzt. Das hatte sie bisher nicht gewusst. Jens nickte stumm.

„Wieso…ich meine, warum erzählst du mir das erst jetzt?"

„Weil du nichts daran ändern kannst. Sie ist nicht in der Lage ihn aus ihrem Leben zu streichen. Er schlägt sie, trinkt, arbeitet nicht und betrügt sie und ist ihm hörig. Ich sage dir das, damit du kapierst, was für ein Glück du mit deiner Mutter hast. Okay, es ist neu, dass sie eine Frau liebt, aber es ist nicht schlimm. Sie liebt dich, sie kümmert sich um dich, lässt dir verdammt viele Freiheiten und soweit ich das einschätzen kann, ist Kerstin auch spitze. Sie macht deine Mutter glücklich und mag dich. Denkst du, jeder hätte dafür gesorgt, dass du mit in den Club kannst? Kerstin ist cool und deine Mutter auch. Ich würde sofort mit dir tauschen"

„Aber was ist wenn…wenn die anderen das mitbekommen? Das ist mein Ende in der Schule. Ich kann mich dann nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen."

„Ach, Quatsch. Gib nichts auf das Gerede der anderen. Was wissen die schon? Ich meine, wie viele Leute kennst du, die eine perfekte Familie vorweisen können? Ich wette, die perfekte Familie gibt es nicht mehr. Dann hast du eben eine lesbische Mutter, oder was auch immer sie ist, aber sie eine tolle Mutter. Wäre dir eine drogensüchtige Nutte lieber? Oder ein Vater der trinkt und sich einen Dreck um dich schert? Deine Mutter und Kerstin lassen dich an ihrem Leben teilhaben, du darfst mit ihnen weggehen, sie machen coole Feten, an denen du teilnehmen darfst. Wie oft warst du zu den Partys deines Vaters eingeladen?"

„Nie." Er hatte sie nie mitnehmen wollen. Kinder können sich nicht benehmen. Es ist viel zu früh sie mitzunehmen, waren seine Worte gewesen wenn ihre Mutter sie mitnehmen wollte. Lass sie sechzehn sein, dann können wir darüber nachdenken. Vorher ist sie völlig fehl am Platz. Dann müssen wir laufend nach ihr gucken und aufpassen, dass sie nichts Falsches sagt. Und ihre Manieren lassen auch zu wünschen übrig.

„Siehst du. Hör auf dich für deine Mutter zu schämen, sie ist klasse." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie vom Bett „Los, wir gehen zu ihnen. Das Essen müsste gut sein."

„Jens?"

„Mhm?"

„Danke." Jodie umarmte ihn glücklich. Was für ein Glück hatte sie mit ihm. Und noch eine gute Seite konnte sie der Beziehung ihrer Mutter zu Kerstin abgewinnen: ihr Vater hätte nie erlaubt, dass sie mit Jens zusammen war. Er wäre nicht standesgemäß gewesen.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja." Kerstin hatte den Tisch gedeckt.

„Können wir helfen?", fragte Jens.

„Nein, wir sind fertig." Sascha balancierte die Töpfe zum Tisch.

„Wollt ihr beide heute Abend weg?"

„Ja, Verena kommt später vorbei. Sie und Björn wollen uns in eine Kneipe mitnehmen, die sie letztes Wochenende entdeckt haben. Und ihr beiden?"

„Wir wollten DVD gucken. Kannst du uns welche aus der Videothek holen?"

„Klar, kein Problem"

„Oder ihr geht mit Kilian. Er und Patrick machen ebenfalls einen Couchabend. Dann könnt ihr euch selber umschauen?", schlug Kerstin vor.

„Sie gehen in eine ganz normale Videothek?", fragte Jodie.

„Naja, sie hat neben den normalen Abteilungen eine riesige Abteilung mit Lesben- und Schwulenfilmen, aber sonst ist es eine ganz normale Videothek. Und da Kilian den Besitzer kennt, könnt ihr beide bestimmt mit rein."

„Ich finde diese Regelung, dass man unter achtzehn in keine Videothek darf, schwachsinnig", maulte Jodie.

„Ging mir früher genauso. Weißt du, dass ich einmal die Videothek verlassen musste weil ich dich auf dem Arm hatte? Da warst du kein Jahr alt. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was du hättest anstellen oder sehen sollen? Du hast geschlafen. Der Typ wollte ernsthaft, dass ich dich mit dem Kinderwagen draußen lasse."

„Idiot."

„Wir sind dann ins Kaufhaus gegangen und haben den Film gekauft."

„Nehmt ihr uns in den Club mal mit wenn der gut ist?", wechselte Jodie das Thema.

„Der ist ab achtzehn, es könnte schwer werden. Aber wir fragen mal, wie das aussieht wenn die Aufsichtsperson dabei ist. Ansonsten können wir nächstes Wochenende ins „FoGaL" gehen, es sei denn, Kerstin muss arbeiten" Sascha sah ihre Freundin fragend an. Diese verzog das Gesicht.

„So wie es aussieht, werde ich das müssen. Sorry."

„Naja, der Club läuft uns nicht weg." Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand und lächelte sie an. Jodie war froh, eben mit Jens gesprochen zu haben. Es störte sie nun kaum noch wenn ihre Mutter mit Kerstin Händchen hielt. Es war eben nur noch ungewohnt.

Teil 12

Es war frisch an diesem Abend. Sascha hatte sich bei Kerstin untergeharkt und ging mit ihr, Verena und Björn die Straßen entlang zu der Kneipe, die sie heute besuchen würden. Jodie und Jens waren mit Kilian und Patrick zur Videothek gegangen. Irgendwie hatte Sascha das Gefühl, ihre Tochter war seit dem Abendessen anders. Positiv anders. Was genau vorgefallen war wusste sie allerdings nicht.

„Alles okay?" Kerstin sah ihre Freundin prüfend an.

„Ja, ich war nur im Gedanken. Wo ist diese ominöse Kneipe denn? Wenn das so weitergeht, dann sind wir in Charlottenburg und hätten die S-Bahn nehmen können."

„Bewegung kann nicht schaden. Vor allem wenn man wie ihr beide, einen Job hat, bei dem man hauptsächlich sitzt", stichelte Verena.

„Noch zwei Straßen, dann sind wir da", gab Björn Auskunft.

„Endlich. Ich komme mir schon vor wie eine Kuh beim Almabtrieb. Mal davon abgesehen, dass hier keine Berge sind."

„Mimose."

„Du bist wie Kim."

„Deswegen haben wir uns auch so gut verstanden."

„Was spielt ihr beiden da? Zickenterror? Klappe halten und weiterlaufen", schimpfte Kerstin. „Es ist kalt und ich brauche einen Drink zum Auftauen."

„Ich sage ja, Straßenbahn."

„Oder joggen."

„Weiber", stöhnte Kerstin. Nur Björn schien sich nicht an dem Gespräch zu stören. Björn war sowieso…anders. Kerstin hatte bisher nicht den Zugang zu ihm gefunden, den Verena hatte und sie verstand auch nicht, was Verena an Björn so sehr mochte, dass sie sich laufend trafen. Angeblich hatten sie keine Beziehung. Bisher war Verena ihr eine eindeutige Antwort schuldig geblieben was sie an Björn fand. Er war zweifelsfrei nett, aber kein Typ, mit dem man eine große Party feiern konnte. Und er vergaß laufend ihre Termine, an denen sie sich treffen wollten.

„Da sind wir." Vor einem unscheinbaren Haus blieben sie stehen. „ReDi" stand in großen Leuchtbuchstaben über der Tür. Sascha wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, hier einen Club vorzufinden. Ein Restaurant vielleicht oder einen kleinen Laden, aber eine Kneipe? Dafür war das zu unauffällig.

„Wie das blühende Leben sieht der Laden nicht aus", urteilte Kerstin.

„Lass dich überraschen." Verena öffnete die Tür. Sie kamen in einen kleinen Innenraum, in dem zwei lebendige Kleiderschränke mit Schäferhunden standen. Was war das? Eine Hundeschule? An der Wand hing ein großes Plakat: _Die Mitnahme von Drogen, Getränken und Lebensmitteln ist untersagt. Bei einem Verstoß gegen diese Regel oder eine der anderen Regeln tritt eine Anzeige und Hausverbot in Kraft!_ Aha. Vielleicht auch ein Schachverein? Oder ein Seniorenverein? Was war Björn von Beruf? Kerstin zweifelte stark am Erfolg des Abends. Ob es hier Alkohol gab? Die Türsteher drückten jeden einen Zettel in die Hand, der sich als Hausordnung herausstellte. Oh klasse, wie in der Schule. Neben dem Schild war eine Fotowand mit Bildern von Menschen, die Kerstin zuvor nie gesehen hatte.

„Was genau machen die Flohteppiche?", fragte Kerstin einen der Türsteher. „Ist das eine Kneipe, in die man seinen Hund mitbringen kann?"

„Drogenkontrolle. Sollten Sie die Idee haben irgendetwas hereinzubringen, werden die Hunde das verraten." Kerstin warf einen Blick auf die Hunde, die gelangweilt neben der Tür lagen. Sie machten eher den Eindruck als wenn sie schlafen würden statt aufzupassen.

„Interessant. Na, hoffentlich sprechen sie nicht auf Medikamente an."

„Keine Panik, das sind ausgebildete Hunde des Zolls." Die Türsteher hatten den Charme eines offenen Grabes. Und was sollten diese lächerlichen Sonnenbrillen? Es war relativ dunkel hier. Oder gehörte das zum Outfit eines coolen Türstehers. Kerstin ließ sich von Verena ins Innere schieben. Hier war es gleich viel Netter. Alles war in dunklem Holz gehalten und an den Wänden hingen gerahmte Poster bekannter Bands, Stars und Städte.

„Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt. Rennen hier mehrere von diesen Hunden rum? Ich möchte hoffen, sie sprechen nicht auf mich an. Krümel hat eben auf meinem Schoss gesessen."

„Sei unbesorgt, mich haben sie in Ruhe gelassen, trotz meines Katerchens", meinte Verena. Sascha hielt den Zettel hoch um ihn zu lesen.

„Das kannst du dir sparen. Das steht das, was draußen stand, dass der Genuss von Tabak im Nichtraucherbereich verboten ist, du niemanden belästigen sollst die üblichen Regeln, die in Kneipen und Diskotheken gelten." Verena legte ihren Zettel auf einen Stapel mit anderen Zetteln.

„Solltest du gegen diese Regeln verstoßen, bekommt dein Kopf einen Platz auf dem Plakat draußen und du hast Hausverbot." Aha, daher die unbekannten Gesichter.

„Die Besitzerinnen arbeiten eng mit der Polizei zusammen. Das verschont sie von den üblichen Razzien."

„Faszinierend. So etwas gibt es wirklich? Ist das der Polizeiclub Berlin?"

„Nein. Und jetzt hör auf zu maulen, du Miesmacherin." Verena knuffte Kerstin in die Seite. „Los, wir gehen zur Theke. Und dann überlegt euch, was für Musik ihr hören wollt. Es gibt Rock, Pop, Techno und Rap. Jeweils in vier verschiedenen Räumen. Der ganze Komplex ist zwei Stockwerke hoch. Hier unten werden aktuelle Lieder gespielt, wie ihr merkt ein wenig leiser, da man hier auch essen kann, die Treppe raus geht es zu den Musikecken."

„Ich nehme erst einmal einen großen Cocktail, dann sieht das bestimmt alles viel anders aus", beschloss Kerstin. Noch war sie alles andere als von der Kneipe überzeugt. Sie musste Björns Entdeckung gewesen sein. Sie passte zu ihm.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sich Kerstins Laune gebessert. So übel war es hier gar nicht. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie hier keiner bislang dumm angemacht. Diese Belästigungsklausel schien zu wirken. Sascha und Björn waren im Rapbereich während Kerstin und Verena an der Theke im Erdgeschoss saßen.

„Okay, ich gebe zu, für einen ruhigen Abend ist das der ideale Ort. An die heißen Nächte im „FoGaL" kommt der Schuppen nicht."

„Du bist zu gütig. Dafür könnten wir hier den einen oder anderen TV Promi treffen."

„Was?" Kerstin sah sich um.

„Nicht im Moment, aber laut Björn kommen hier ab und zu mal ein paar Seriendarsteller hin. Aufdringliches Autogramme verlangen ist verboten. Es lebe die Belästigungsklausel. Das bringt bekannte Menschen her. Wo hat man das sonst?"

„Ich wüsste, wen ich alles treffen möchte…aber Hollywoodstars werden wir hier nicht sehen, oder?"

„Ich denke nicht. Nico, bekommen wir noch zweimal SOTB?"

„Kein Problem", sagte die junge Frau hinter der Theke.

„Wo ist dein Schatz?"

„Oben, beim Rap und Hip Hop." Die junge Frau stellte die Cocktails vor Kerstin und Verena.

„Und wo ist...?"

„Oh, hallo." Eine weitere junge Frau kam hinzu. Ihre Augen blieben an Kerstin hängen. Nico musste prusten.

„Carola, möchtest du den Damen nicht ein Lied widmen?"

„Gerne. Darf ich um die werten Namen bitten?" Carola ließ Kerstin nicht aus den Augen. Wie gut, dass Sascha das nicht sah.

„Verena und Kerstin", sagte Nico.

„Welches Lied darf es denn sein?"

„I don't like Mondays", seufzte Kerstin, der gerade eingefallen war, dass sie am Montag eine Dienstbesprechung um sieben Uhr hatte und danach mit Jansen ein Einzelgespräch wegen einer Frau, von der er Betreuungsbeamter war und die Gesundheitsprobleme hatte. Tolle Aussichten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie die Menschen sich so ein Lied wünschen können wenn sie feiern." Verwundert verschwand Carola. Kerstin sah ihr verständnislos nach. Was war falsch an dem Lied?

„Wer immer das war, sie scheint kein Fan von Bob Geldorf zu sein. Oder den 80er Jahren. Naja, ist wohl zu jung."

„Das war Carola, unsere mondäne Barmieze", lachte Nico „Nein, Carola ist eine tolle Sängerin und eine sehr nette, junge Frau. Und sie hat auch meines Wissens nach, nichts gegen die 80er Jahre, es geht mehr um das Lied. Also, den Hintergrund des Liedes."

„Man mag keine Montage."

„Nein, oder ja. Das Lied handelt von einer sechzehnjährigen Schülerin, die 1979 mit einem Gewehr auf eine Grundschule in Kalifornien schoss. Dabei tötete sie zwei Menschen, verletzte acht Kinder und einen Polizeibeamten schwer. Als Grund gab sie an „I don't like Mondays". Deswegen ist Carola so verwundert, dass man sich das Lied zur Entspannung wünscht."

„Naja, Amok werde ich Montag nicht laufen, aber für mich wird es ein ähnliches Theater." Im Hintergrund konnte man die Anfangsklänge von „I don't like Mondays" hören und ein Licht wurde auf eine kleine Bühne gelenkt. Da stand Carola. Und sie hatte Kerstin im Auge. Verena stieß diese an.

„Du hast eine Verehrerin." Sie deutete auf Carola. Kerstin folgte ihrem Blick und grinste.

„Ja, ich merke es. Leider zu spät. Gebe es Sascha nicht...also, sie wäre mehr als ein Gedanke wert...und dann diese wunderbare Stimme..."

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" Sascha stand wie aus dem Nichts hinter Kerstin und hatte ihre letzten Worte mitangehört.

„Nein, musst du nicht." Kerstin drehte sich um und küsste Sascha

„So, so, du bändelst mit der Sängerin an. Na, dann muss ich mir keine Vorwürfe machen, dass ich eine nette Kellnerin kennen gelernt habe."

„Nette Kellnerin?"

„Genau...die da!" Sascha zeigte auf eine junge Frau, die sich gerade zu Nico gesellte. „Ellen."

„Du solltest dringend nach Hause gehen", grummelte Kerstin. Sascha legte ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter.

„Vroni, wo hast du uns hier nur hingebracht? Meine Freundin bändelt mit einer Kellnerin an und ich habe eine begabte Sängerin als Verehrerin."

„Weißt du, du musst dir keine Sorgen um Sascha machen, Ellen ist mit Nico zusammen und was deine Verehrerin angeht: Wieso sollten dir nicht mal die Frauen nachrennen? Andersrum war das so oft", meinte Verena „Und jetzt, entschuldigt mich, ich habe da einen interessanten jungen Mann entdeckt. Der könnte etwas für mich sein. Wünsch mir Glück." Verena küsste Kerstin auf die Wange und entschwand in sekundenschnelle in der Menge. Sascha setzte sich auf den frei gewordenen Stuhl.

„Kriege ich einen Tequila – Sunrise?"

„Klar." Nico verschwand unter der Theke um aus dem Kühlschrank einen Tequila Sunrise zu holen. Ellen lehnte sich neben ihre Freundin und sah Carola beim Singen zu.

„Das nächste Mal soll sie etwas von Madonna singen."

„Dafür ist sie zu talentiert." Nico kam wieder hinter der Theke hervor und stellte Sascha den Tequila hin.

„Sehr witzig."

„Findest du?" Nico grinste und knuffte Ellen in die Seite.

„Ach du, ich gehe wieder hoch."

„Hey, schmollen ist mein Job."

„Pfff." Ellen nahm sich einen Wodka – Lemon und ging.

„Was sich liebt das neckt sich", meinte Kerstin.

„Ist ja nicht böse gemeint und das weiß sie."

„Muss ich mir eigentlich Sorgen um meine Freundin machen? Eure Sängerin scheint Interesse an ihr zu haben."

„Tja, ich habe keine Ahnung wie treu die werte Freundin ist."

„Sehr."

„Dann nicht. Carola würde nie eine glückliche Beziehung zerstören."

„Du meinst also, ich sei sehr treu?", fragte Kerstin amüsiert. Sascha grinste.

„Das will ich dir raten. Ich brauche keine weibliche Mike...quasi eine Michaela."

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich dich liebe." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm. Es tat sehr gut für das Ego eine Verehrerin zu haben, aber es gab in ihrem Leben nur eine Frau und das war Sascha. Sie war so froh sie zu haben, das würde sie sicherlich nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Teil 13

„Frau Doktor, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?" Walter winkte Kerstin zu, die gerade den Hof überquerte.

„Bin unterwegs." Kerstin trat zu Walter an die Gitterstäbe „Morgen."

„Morgen. Wo hast du deine Lehrerin?"

„Zuhause. Wieso?"

„Nur so. Das hat unter deinen Kollegen noch nicht die Runde gemacht, oder?"

„Nein, wenn du es genau wissen willst, dann bist du der einzigste Mensch in Reutlitz, der das weiß. Und es wäre schön, wenn es erst einmal so bleibt. Wegen Saschas Kleiner und dem Sorgerecht."

„Keine Angst, von mir erfährt keiner etwas. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Welchen denn?"

„Kannst du Blumen für Beas Grab besorgen? Ich habe 10 Euro, kauf ihr etwas Schönes." Walter steckte Kerstin einen Zehn Euro Schein durch die Gitterstäbe zu; darauf bedacht, dass sie keiner beobachtete.

„Bis ihr hier wieder rauskommen, das dauert. Und da meine Bezugsbeamtin mal wieder nicht auffindbar ist..."

„Die zieht gerade zu mir. Ich mache einen Harem auf", lachte Kerstin.

„Dir würde ich das zutrauen."

„Nein, sie zieht in die Wohnung gegenüber. Heute Morgen will sie alle Formalitäten erledigen und ab heute Nachmittag wird umgezogen und da helfe ich ihr dann bei. Es sei denn, es gibt mal wieder einen Notfall hier. Also, benehmt euch."

„Soll ich euch helfen? Das mache ich gerne. Ich könnte das Bett mit ihr ausprobieren."

„Walter, Verena ist nicht rumzukriegen, glaub mir. Wenn die mit jemanden das Bett ausprobiert, dann mit Patrick oder Kilian. Es ist traurig aber wahr, meine schwulen Mitbewohner haben bessere Chancen bei ihr obwohl sie kein Interesse an ihr haben."

„Ein Jammer. Du solltest dringend..."

„Gibt es ein Problem?" Hendrik Jansen stand plötzlich hinter ihnen. Weder Walter noch Kerstin hatten ihn kommen hören.

„Nein, sollte es das?", fragte Kerstin.

„Ich wollte nur sicher sein. Nicht dass Frau Walter Sie belästigt."

„Sie ist auf der einen Seite des Gitters, ich auf der anderen. Ich kann jederzeit weggehen."

„Ich wollte nur meine Hilfe anbieten."

„Die wird nicht benötigt." Kerstin zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. „Walter, ich denke, das mit deinem Magen wird wieder. Wenn nicht, dann werden wir ein paar größere Untersuchungen machen, im Notfall eine Magenspiegelung. Aber ich denke, es ist wegen deiner ungesunden Ernährung. Lass mal öfter das Fleisch stehen und nimm mehr Gemüse. Das könnte dein Problem lösen."

„Du denkst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich diesen dämlichen Rat befolge, oder?" Walter grinste. Hendrik Jansen war inzwischen außer Hörweite.

„Nein."

„Gut. Was will der Typ immer von dir?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er sich in mich verliebt", lachte Kerstin obwohl ihr der Gedanke, Jansen als Verehrer zu haben alles andere als angenehm war. Außerdem wusste er, dass sie nicht auf Männer stand. Allerdings...konnte man Jansen als Mann bezeichnen?

„Der Typ ist gefährlich. Pass bloß auf dich auf."

„Du kennst mich."

„Eben drum."

„Dann vertrau auf Verena, die macht das schon."

„So einen Schutzengel hätte ich auch gerne", seufzte Walter.

„Vergiss es, die gebe ich nicht ab." Kerstin zwinkerte Walter zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Hauptgebäude in ihre Arztzimmer. Sonst würde es unangenehme Fragen geben wieso sie so lange mit Walter redete, die eigentlich gesund war.

Sascha öffnete den Brief und las sich durch, was in Beamtendeutsch dort geschrieben stand. Wieso konnten sich Behörden nicht normal ausdrücken? Was sollten diese endlosen Bandwurmsätze? Perdon, Schachtelsätze Aber im Enteffekt war es immer das Gleiche, was in diesen Briefen stand. Sascha musste in der nächste Woche beim Familiengericht auftauchen, dann würde entscheiden, ob Jodie bei ihr bleiben durfte, oder ob sie zu Mike musste. Jodie sollte ebenfalls da sein. Ihr Anwalt riet ihr, sich nach einem neuen Job umzusehen, denn mit ihrem derzeitigen Job, konnte sie sich und Jodie nicht ernähren, was man ihr negativ vorhalten könnte.

„Hi Mama." Jodie kam fröhlich zur Tür herein. Etwas zu spät.

„Hallo, wo warst du?"

„Das glaubst du mir eh nicht."

„Versuche es einfach."

„Jens und ich waren auf dem Weg nach Hause, da hat uns eine Oma angelabert, ob wir ihr helfen könnten, Straße überqueren. Und dann haben wir beschlossen, ihr beim Einkaufen u helfen und ihr die Einkäufe nach Hause zu tragen. Naja, dann hat sie uns halt ein wenig von früher erzählt, deswegen bin ich so spät."

„Meine Tochter hat eine soziale Ader." Sascha nahm Jodie in den Arm.

„Kilian hilft uns, dann können wir anderen helfen."

„Schöne Einstellung. Wir beide müssen übrings nächste Woche vor Gericht erscheinen. Es wird entschieden, ob du bei mir bleiben kannst oder zu Papa musst."

„Ich will bei dir bleiben." Jodie klammerte sich an Sascha fest.

„Ich will dich auch behalten, aber das können wir beide leider nicht entscheiden. Hör zu, wenn du aussagen musst..."

„Ich kann sagen, dass Papa mich auch geschlagen hat, dann bleibe ich bestimmt bei dir."

„Jodie!" Sascha schob ihre Tochter empört von sich weg und sah ihr ins Gesicht „An so etwas sollst du nicht einmal denken. Ich will, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Keine Lügen Verstanden?"

„Okay."

„Wir beide schaffen das." Sascha küsste Jodie aufs Haar. Ihre kleine Große. Was musste ihre Tochter alles durchmachen nur weil ihre Eltern sich scheiden ließen.

„Kommt Kerstin mit?"

„Ins Gericht?"

„Ja."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, sie wird arbeiten müssen."

„Sagst du den Richtern dass du mit Kerstin...zusammen bist?"

„Wenn sie mich fragen, ja, werde ich. Ich meine, wieso sollte ich meine Beziehung zu ihr verheimlichen? Dein Vater weiß es, sein Anwalt weiß es und es ist nichts Schlechtes. Ich meine, meine Beziehung zu Kerstin schadet dir nicht, oder?"

„Nein, ich mag Kerstin. Und ich finde unser neues Leben mit den Menschen hier sehr schön. Es ist so...bunt, schrill...total cool. Stell dir vor, Kilian hätte bei uns vor der Tür gestanden Papa hätte die Krise bekommen. Ein Mann in rosa Leggins und einer bunten Rüschenbluse und dazu weiße Pumps. Er hätte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen."

„Ja, das stimmt", lachte Sascha „Am Besten mit der blonden Perücke."

„Und dann singt er alte ABBA Schlager." Beide mussten weiterlachen. Alleine der Gedanke, den singenden, im ABBA Outfit steckende Kilian brachte sie zum Lachen. Wenn sie sich dazu das Gesicht von Jodies Vater vorstellten, dann war die Szene umso schöner.

„Vermisst du dein altes Leben?", fragte Sascha.

„Du meinst, den Luxus? Ich vermisse das Reiten ein wenig. Aber sonst? Abwechselung habe ich hier allemal. Und Jens." Sascha war kurz davor zu fragen, was mit Jodie und Jens genau war, aber sie zwang sich, nicht nachzufragen. Sie musste warten, bis Jodie ihr erzählte, was los war. Und so weit wie Sascha das sehen konnte, machten Jodie und Jens nicht, was gegen Saschas Überzeugung war.

„Ich mag Jens"

„Ich auch. Er ist...ich verstehe mich derzeit nicht so gut mit den Leuten aus meiner Klasse, sie ziehen darüber her, dass wir ausgezogen sind und nun in einer WG wohnen. Und wenn sie zu sehr nerven, dann nimmt er mich in den Arm und holt mich von den Lästerschwestern weg."

„Er ist ein tolle Junge." Sascha lächelte. Es klingelte. Sascha sah überrascht auf.

„Na, eine Verehrerin?", grinste Jodie „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, die Hausaufgaben warten"

„Du spinnst." Sascha ging zur Tür. Vor ihr stand Verena.

„Hi."

„Hallo, hast du meinen Schlüssel?"

„Schlüssel? Ah, ja, klar." Genau, Kilian hatte ihr den Schlüssel für Verenas neue Wohnung dagelassen weil er erst am Abend nach Hause kam. „Komm rein."

„Alles klar? Du wirkst ein wenig konfus."

„Sorry, dieser freie Tag bekommt mir wohl nicht." Sascha warf ihr den Schlüssel zu „Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Das wäre nett. Mein Auto steht vollbepackt unten. Natürlich mussten die Jungs heute nicht da sein"

„Deswegen hast du mich." Sascha sah auf ihre Uhr „Und Kerstin müsste in einer Stunde auch da sein. Wir schaffen das auch alleine." Sascha schnappte sich ihren Haustürschlüssel und rief zu Jodie: „Ich helfe Verena ihre Sachen in die Wohnung zu tragen. Kannst du kochen wenn du fertig bist mit den Hausaufgaben?"

„Was denn?"

„Was du willst."

„Okay."

„Na, dann mal los." Sascha folgte Verena die Treppe herunter. Vor ihrer neuen Wohnungstür standen bereits zwei Koffer und ein großer Rucksack. Mit ein wenig Ehrfurcht schloss Verena die Tür auf. Ihre neue Wohnung. Endlich wohnte sie näher bei ihren Freunden. Das versprach viel mehr Spaß in der Woche. Obwohl sie wusste, wie die Wohnung aussah, sah sie sie heute mit ganz anderen Augen. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatten standen sie in einem geräumigen Flur. Von dort aus gingen fünf Türen ab.

„Was wird denn dein neues Schlafzimmer?"

„Gute Frage" Verena stieß die erste Tür auf. Nein, das Zimmer ging zur Straße hin, das nicht. Also die andere Seite. Sie öffnete eine weitere Tür. Ja, das war besser.

„Das hier. Das geht zum Hinterhof, da habe ich mehr Ruhe."

„Gut." Sascha schleppte einen Koffer herein und sah sich um. Schöner, frisch renovierter Altbau. Das sah sehr gut aus. Sie folgte Verena in die nächsten Zimmer. Neben dem zukünftigen Schlafzimmer war das Badezimmer. Die Küche war am Ende des Flures.

„Einer der beiden anderen Räume wird mein Übungsraum."

„Übungsraum?"

„Ja, deine Kusine hat mich inspiriert, ich werde wieder mit dem Kickboxen anfangen. Nachdem ich beinahe vier Jahre Pause gemacht habe, habe ich zwar sehr viel verlernt, aber das wird wieder."

„Und wie wird der Raum dann aussehen?"

„Naja, ich habe mir gestern im Sportgeschäft Matten ausgesucht, die werde ich auf dem Boden verteilen, einige an die Wand stellen und wenn das Bautechnisch geht, werde ich einen dieser Boxsäcke, oder wie immer die heißen, aufhängen. Da kann man sich dann austoben. So nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag, Aufstände auf den Stationen, Jansen im Nacken, da kann man etwas zum Dampf ablassen gut gebrauchen."

„Dann kleben wir ein Jansen – Foto drauf", lachte Sascha.

„Zum Beispiel." Lachend gingen sie die Treppe herunter um die nächsten Sachen hoch zutragen. Unterwegs trafen sie auf Frau Braukmann.

„Hallo Frau Braukmann."

„Frau Wüllner, schön Sie zu sehen. Ziehen Sie gerade ein?"

„Ja, endlich. Wollen Sie uns tragen helfen?"

„Herzlich gerne, mein Kind. Leider wird meine Hüfte das nicht mitmachen. Versuchen Sie es mal bei den Studenten."

„Ich denke, die haben andere Sorgen. Wir schaffen das schon. Ich habe ja nette Hilfe."

„Ja." Frau Braukmann lächelte Sascha an „Wie gefällt es Ihnen und Ihrer Tochter hier?"

„Sehr gut, danke. Es ist eine Wohltat hier zu wohnen."

„Und die Qualität wird steigen wenn Frau Wüllner einzieht."

„Frau Braukmann, ich ziehe nur ein weil ich mir Hoffnungen mache, dass Sie mir öfters Ihren wunderbaren Kuchen backen", lachte Verena. Frau Braukmann stimmte ein.

„Ich denke, wenn Sie Ihre Einweihungsparty machen, dann werden Sie Ihren Kuchen bekommen. Sagen Sie mir einfach wann Sie den Kuchen haben möchten."

„Wenn ich weiter nette Hilfe bekomme, dann kann ich am Wochenende meine Einweihungsparty machen."

„Na, ich bin mir sicher, Sie bekommen genug Unterstützung. Ich muss rein, meine Schwester erwartet um Punkt 16 Uhr ihren Anruf. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Tag und gutes Gelingen."

„Danke Frau Braukmann, einen schönen Tag auch Ihnen", sagte Verena.

„Einen schönen Tag." Sascha und Verena gingen zu Verenas Auto.

„Tragen wir das Bett hoch?", fragte Verena.

„Okay." Verena zog die große Matratze aus ihrem Kofferraum. Sie hatte sie handlich zusammengebunden um das Einmetervierzig mal Zweimeter Exemplar um die Hälfte reduziert. Sie schulterte die Matratze und Sascha nahm sich dem auseinandergebauten Gestell an. Bis zum Abend würde sie einen Teil der Sachen, die noch in Verena Wohnung warteten, in ihre neue Wohnung gebracht haben. Bei der nächsten Fuhre konnte Sascha mit ihrem Auto mitkommen, dann konnten sie mehr transportieren. Und Kerstin wäre dann auch da. Ein Möbelstück für die Wohnung, ein Dutzend Küsse für Sascha. So würde die Arbeit Spaß machen.

Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft bis zum Sonntag ihre Wohnung einzuräumen, einige Kartons standen noch im leeren, dritten Zimmer. Deswegen musste sie sich da keinen Stress antun. Und den Kuchen von Frau Braukmann hatte sie bereits gegessen. Nun stand eine Miniparty auf dem Programm. Den lustigsten Teil des Abends übernahm Kilian mit drei Freunden. Sie hatten Verenas zukünftiges Trainingszimmer in eine Bühne verwandelt und imitierten dort ABBA Klassiker. Eine Art Generalprobe für ihren nächsten Auftritt im „FoGaL" am nächsten Wochenende. Sascha konnte sich nicht ganz von der heiteren Stimmung anstecken lassen. Ihre Gedanken drifteten laufend zu dem Gerichtstermin in der Woche. Was war wenn sie Jodie hergeben musste? Was, wenn Mike ihr das Sorgerecht entzog und ihr verbot, ihre Tochter wiederzusehen? Er hatte jede Menge Geld, er konnte sich tolle Anwälte leisten, sie musste den nehmen, den ihr das Gericht gestellt hatte. Mit ihrem bisschen Geld konnte sie keine großen Sprünge machen.

„Was ist los?" Kerstin setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und nahm sie in den Arm. Sascha legte ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen dem Gericht. Was ist, wenn ich Jodie abgeben muss?" Sie sah betrübt zu ihrer Tochter, die mit Jens versuchte, die Choreographie, die Kilian und seine Freunde zeigten, nachzumachen. Beide hatten sie in bunte Schlaghosen und schrecklich aussehende Oberteile geworfen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du Jodie abgeben musst."

„Mike kann ihr mehr bieten."

„Sie will bei dir bleiben."

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie da viel mitentscheiden darf. Sie ist erst zwölf. Und wie ich Mike kenne, wird er keine Gelegenheit auslassen das Gericht davon zu überzeugen, dass er alleine auf unsere Tochter aufpassen kann."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?" Bisher hatten sie diese Frage nicht diskutiert. Sascha war sich nicht sicher was sie wollte. Einerseits war es schön, Kerstin an ihrer Seite zu wissen, andererseits wollte sie mit ihrem gemeinsamen Auftritt keine zusätzlichen Provokationen aufrufen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Mike auf Kerstin reagieren würde.

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Ich kann mir frei nehmen."

„Mit welcher Begründung? Du musst deiner Freundin beistehen? In Reutlitz weiß keiner von uns."

„Hey, nun hör mal auf alles so schwarz zu sehen." Kerstin küsste Sascha sanft. Sie würden das schon schaffen.

„Du bist eine wunderbare Mutter, die sich hervorragend um ihre Tochter kümmert. Deine Tochter ist glücklich mit ihrem neuen Leben. Gut, der Job in Reutlitz bringt dir nicht so viel Geld, wie Mike es verdient und ich bin vielleicht nicht das, was sich der Allerweltsmensch als Idealbesetzung des Partners für dein Leben ansieht, aber ich finde, du hättest es schlimmer treffen können. Hey, du hast dir eine Ärztin geangelt. Es gab Zeiten, da waren Ärzte begehrt und ein sehr guter Fang."

„Du meinst vor der Gesundheitsreform?" Sascha musste lächeln „Wobei, durch diese zehn Euro steigt der Wert sogar."

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Ärztin sein, ein sehr ehrenwerter Beruf ist. Ich rette Menschenleben, das könnte einer Vorbildsfunktion gleich kommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bringe ich Jodie dazu, Medizin zu studieren. Das würde dem Richter bestimmt gefallen." Kerstin grinste breit. Sascha umarmte sie.

„Das Studium bezahlst du. Für Jodie kommt nur eine Elite – Uni in Frage oder ein Studium im Ausland. Wir könnten sie zu Kim schicken. Jodie, Chefärztin in einer renovierten Klinik im Westen der USA."

„Siehst du, ihr stehen alle Wege offen. Und ihre Mutter sitzt hier herum und schaut traurig drein. Sascha, wir schaffen das. Was immer passiert, du bist nicht alleine. Wir sind alle für dich da."

„Und was ist, wenn ich in Reutlitz kündigen muss um mir einen neuen Job zu suchen? Ich könnte mit meiner Ausbildung Grundschullehrerin werden."

„Dann würden wir uns den Tag über nicht sehen, aber jeden Tag vor und nach der Arbeit. Na, und die Nächte musst du sowieso neben mir verbringen."

„Muss ich das?" Sascha sah Kerstin gespielt überrascht an. Diese Klausel hatte sie in ihrem Mietvertrag nicht gesehen und bestimmt nicht unterschrieben.

„Bitte, wie du willst. Ich kann auch einfach von meinem Schlafzimmer aus eine Wohnung weiter gehen, hier zu Vroni, und dann in ihr Bett gehen, wenn du willst. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen mich aufzunehmen." Kerstin verschränkte die Arme.

„Untersteh dich." Sascha küsste Kerstin. Wenn Kerstin nicht in Saschas Bett war und nicht in ihrem eigenen, dann hatte sie in keinem anderen Bett zu liegen. Wo kämen sie denn hin, wenn Kerstin einfach in Verenas Bett ging?

Sascha war tierisch nervös. Bereits zum x-ten Male versuchte sie ihre Haare in eine Position zu bringen, in der sie geordnet aussahen und ihre Kleidung wurde jede Minute glattgestrichen. Alles musste so perfekt wie nur eben möglich sein. Heute war der große Tag, heute ging es darum bei wem Jodie bleiben durfte. Mikes Anwalt hatte bereits eine Fülle an Gründen losgelassen wieso Jodie auf keinen Fall bei Sascha bleiben durfte und stattdessen unbedingt zu ihrem Vater musste. Die Qualität des gegnerischen Anwalts war in etwa zu vergleichen mit New York und ihr Anwalt war ein kleines Dorf irgendwo in Deutschland, wo jeder jeden kannte, und es aller höchstens einen Tante Emma Laden gab. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieses Dorf gegen New York in irgendetwas gewann war so gut wie minus Null. Sascha musste sich damit abfinden, dass ihr nur noch ein Wunder helfen konnte. Sie sah sich im Gerichtssaal um. Mike und sein Anwalt saßen fröhlich, leise redend beieinander, sehr siegessicher. Jodie war abgeschirmt in einem Extraraum und würde später noch befragt. Direkt hinter Sascha saß Kerstin, die sich frei genommen hatte. Sogar Kilian und Patrick waren da. Nur Verena hatte arbeiten müssen. Der Richter betrat den Raum. Alle erhoben sich.

„Frau Alexandra Klauke, bitte nehmen Sie in der Mitte am Tisch Platz." Sascha stand auf und tat wie ihr befohlen. Sie kam sich ein wenig wie eine Verbrecherin vor, die sich nun für ihre Tat verantworten musste. Er las ihre Daten vor und sie bestätigte alles. Ebenso wie den Hinweis, dass sie und Mike sich in ihrer Scheidung befanden. Dafür lag ebenfalls ein Antrag vor. Sascha wollte ihren Mädchennamen so schnell wie möglich wieder um die Ehe mit Mike komplett abzuschreiben. Sie wollte endlich wieder Mehring heißen.

„Frau Klauke, Sie waren zehn Jahre mit ihrem Mann verheiratet. Wieso wollen Sie sich jetzt scheiden lassen?" Das wusste der Richter doch. Aber okay, Sascha würde alles, was er zuvor gelesen hatte, wiederholen müssen.

„Weil mein Mann mich jahrelang betrogen hat und mich letztendlich sogar geschlagen hat."

„Hat er sie regelmäßig geschlagen?"

„Nein, nur einmal."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich mit zwei Arbeitskolleginnen ausgegangen bin."

„Er schlägt Sie, weil Sie ausgehen?"

„Ja. Er hat mir verboten ein weiteres Mal auszugehen, ich sagte ihm, ich würde trotzdem ausgehen, da hat er mir ein blaues Auge verpasst. Seine Frau würde machen was er sage, waren seine Worte." Sascha sah Mike bitter an.

„Völliger Blödsinn", konterte Mikes Anwalt „Frau Klauke ist aufgerutscht weil sie angetrunken von ihrer Feier nach Hause kam und will nun mit ihrem Missgeschick Profit schlagen."

„Gibt es Zeugen dafür, dass Ihr Mann Sie geschlagen hat?"

„Nein, das war bei uns im Schlafzimmer."

„Waren Sie bei einem Arzt?"

„Nein...ja...ich meine, Frau Doktor Herzog hat das blaue Auge am nächsten Tag bemerkt und schnell festgestellt, dass es von einem Schlag stammt."

„Ihre Geliebte kann sehen, dass mein Mandant Sie geschlagen hat?", fiel Mikes Anwalt wieder ein.

„Frau Doktor Herzog stellte lediglich fest, dass die Verletzung von einem Faustschlag stammt."

„Nun, sie ist hier." Der Richter wandte sich an Kerstin „Frau Doktor Herzog, gestatten Sie mir eine Frage?"

„Natürlich, Euer Ehren."

„Woher wussten Sie, dass es bei dem blauen Auge um eine Verletzung durch einen Faustschlag handelte?"

„Ich arbeite in einer Justizvollzugsanstalt, da sind blaue Augen wegen Faustschläge nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ich habe bereits so viele blaue Augen gesehen, die dorther stammen, da kann ich das sehr gut erkennen."

„Sie sahen eine Chance sich Frau Klauke zu nähern, so ist doch, oder?", rief Mikes Anwalt „Sie waren verliebt in die Frau meines Mandanten. Geben Sie es zu." Ja, da könnte Kerstin so bestätigen, wenn sie wollte. Doch wozu der Gegenseite Recht geben? Der Richter sah den Anwalt böse an. Er stellte die Fragen.

„Bitte unterlassen Sie diese Zwischenrufe. Wenn Sie Frau Doktor Herzog befragen möchten, dann führen Sie sie als Zeugin an." Sascha musste innerlich lächeln. Sehr gut. Man hatte Mikes Anwalt seine Grenzen aufgezeigt.

„Frau Klauke, was passierte nach dem tätlichen Angriff Ihres Mannes?"

„Ich habe Frau Doktor Herzog davon erzählt, da sie mich auf die Verletzung ansprach. Sie sagte, ich könne unmöglich bei einem Mann bleiben, der mich schlägt wenn ich nicht das mache, was er sich wünscht. Sie, Frau Wüllner, Herr Beckmann und Herr Degenhart unterstützten mich."

„In wie fern?"

„Nun, sie versprachen mir bei dem Auszug zu helfen. Ich sollte die nächste Zeit in der Wohngemeinschaft von Frau Doktor Herzog und Herrn Beckmann wohnen. Mike hatte am Wochenende eine seiner Partys. Ich sagte meine Teilnahme ab. Während er seinen beruflichen Verpflichtungen nachging, schafften wir meine Sachen aus dem Haus."

„Und was war mit ihrer Tochter? Haben Sie sie einfach mitgenommen?"

„Aufgehetzt hast du unsere Tochter gegen mich!", schrie Mike „Unserer Tochter, zwölf Jahre alt. Sie ist ein Kind und du entreißt sie ihrem Vater, stellst ihn als Monster dar."

„Herr Klauke, bitte."

„Jodie..." Sascha seufzte. Sie würde ihre Tochter gerne aus der Sache heraushalten, aber das würde sowieso nicht klappen. Schließlich ging es hier um Jodie.

„Ich habe ihr am nächsten Abend gesagt, dass ich ausziehen werde. Zumindest wollte ich ihr das schonend beibringen und ihr anbieten mitzukommen. Da hatte ich meine Tochter unterschätzt. Sie hatte den Streit mitbekommen und konnte sehr schnell daraus schlussfolgern, dass mein blaues Augen von ihrem Vater stammte." Sascha drehte sich zu Mike um „Weißt du, dass unserer Tochter Angst vor dir hatte? Sie hat mich gefragt, ob du sie auch schlagen würdest."

„Was du wahrscheinlich mit Freude bestätigt hast."

„Nein, ich habe ihr gesagt, du würdest sie lieben und niemals schlagen."

„Frau Klauke", schaltete sich der Richter ein „Wo wohnen Sie im Moment?"

„In einer Wohnung."

„Du meinst in einer WG; mit einer Lesbe und einem Schwuchtel. Du hast gar kein Geld für eine Wohnung. Nichts kannst du unserer Tochter bieten", meinte Mike. Sascha sah ihn geringschätzig an.

„Herr Klauke, ich ersuche Sie nun ein letztes Mal Ihre unqualifizierten Zwischenrufe zu unterlassen."

„Jodie und ich wohnen derzeit in einer drei Zimmer Wohnung im Mietshaus von Herrn Beckmann. Er und hat extra für uns beide den Dachboden ausgebaut."

„Das heißt, Sie haben eine Wohnung?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe den Unterlagen entnommen, dass Sie derzeit als Fortbildungskraft in der JVA Reutlitz arbeiten. Ihr Gehalt ist nicht sehr groß. Kommen Sie damit aus?"

„Nun, Herr Beckmann hat uns die Wohnung kostenlos überlassen." Das war ein Thema, über das Sascha mit Kilian noch einmal reden musste. Sie wollte nicht auf seine Kosten leben. In ihrer jetzigen Situation kam es ihr jedoch entgegen.

„Ich habe mich bereits über einen neuen Arbeitsplatz informiert. Mit meiner Ausbildung kann ich als Grundschullehrerin arbeiten. Das wäre von den Arbeitszeiten ebenfalls passend, denn wenn Jodie in der Schule ist, bin ich arbeiten, und wenn sie nach Hause kommt, bin ich bereits da."

„Wer kümmert sich um Ihre Tochter wenn Sie verhindert sind?"

„Nun, dann hat sie die Möglichkeit zu Frau Doktor Herzog, Frau Wüllner oder Herrn Beckmann zu gehen."

„Gut, dann möchte ich mit Ihrer Tochter reden." Sascha stand auf. Hoffentlich war das gut für sie verlaufen.

Sascha setzte sich wieder neben ihren Anwalt. Allerdings nicht, ohne sich vorher ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Kerstin einzufangen. Sie war da, sie saß direkt hinter ihr, sie würde sie jederzeit retten. Jodie wurde von der Gerichtshelferin hereingebracht. Sascha hätte sich lieber neben Kerstin befunden als neben ihrem Anwalt, der es nicht einmal schaffte, Zwischenfragen zu stellen. Da konnte sie sich auch gleich selbst verteidigen. Jodie sah sich unsicher zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater um.

„Jodie, setz dich bitte da vorne auf den Stuhl", sagte der Richter. Dann gab er ihre Daten wieder, die Jodie ebenfalls bestätigte.

„Jodie, du weißt wieso du heute hier bist, oder?"

„Ja, Mama und Papa lassen sich scheiden und heute wird entschieden bei wem ich bleiben soll."

„Genau. Wie hast du das denn empfunden? Als die Mama dir gesagt hat, dass sie ausziehen und sich scheiden lassen wolle."

„Ich konnte es verstehen."

„Wieso?"

„Er hat sie geschlagen und betrogen. Da würden Sie auch nicht bei Ihrer Frau bleiben, oder?" Sascha klappte innerlich zusammen. So ehrlich musste Jodie auch nicht sein. Sie war kurz davor sich für ihre Tochter zu entschuldigen, sah jedoch, dass der Richter lächelte.

„Das stimmt. Deine Mutter hat eben gesagt, dass du Angst gehabt hättest, dein Vater würde dich schlagen. Hat er dich mal geschlagen?" Jodie sah zu Sascha. Es wäre ein einfacher jetzt zu behaupten, dass es so gewesen sei. Dann wären Mikes Chancen auf das Sorgerecht gleich Null. Eine klitzekleine Lüge nur. Sascha bemerkte, dass ihre Tochter über die Antwort nachdachte.

„Nein." Sascha atmete auf. Gutes Mädchen.

„Wieso hast du deine Mama so angeguckt?" Musste dieser Richter alles bemerken? Was, wenn er nun falsche Schlüsse zog?

„Hat sie dir gesagt, was du sagen sollst?"

„Nein, sie hat nur gesagt, ich solle die Wahrheit sagen."

„Ein weiser Ratschlag. Also, was ist in der Woche passiert, in der ihr ausgezogen seid?"

„Papa hatte Streit mit Mama weil sie gefeiert hat."

„Hast du mitbekommen, wie deine Mama gefeiert hat?"

„Ich war an dem Abend bei einer Freundin und habe dort übernachtet. Als ich am nächsten Mittag nach der Schule nach Hause kam, habe ich sie dann im Bett gefunden."

„Im Bett gefunden?"

„Ja, den Schlaf der durchgefeierten Nacht nachholen." Jodie musste grinsen.

„Wie war das für dich? Deine Mama so zu sehen."

„Ich fand es lustig. Normalerweise ist es Papa, der zuviel feiert. Dass es diesmal Mama war, fand ich cool."

„Cool?"

„Ja, Mama war feiern. Ich fand das super."

„Und wie war das mit dem Auszug? Hat deine Mutter dir gesagt, du sollst mitkommen?"

„Nein, sie hat gesagt, ich kann das selber entscheiden. Und ich wollte bei ihr bleiben."

„Wieso?"

„Papa hat sowieso keine Zeit für mich. Er ist den ganzen Tag arbeiten, flieg in Europa herum. Ich meine, die Hausangestellten sind ganz nett, aber ich möchte lieber bei Mama sein."

„Wie ist denn jetzt? In deinem neuen Zuhause?"

„Super. Die Wohnung ist zwar nicht so groß wie unser Haus, und er ganze Luxus fehlt, aber es gefällt mir sehr gut."

„Was gefällt dir denn besonders?"

„Das Leben mit Kerstin, Kilian, Patrick und Verena."

„Den Freunden deiner Mutter. Wie verstehst du dich denn mit der Kerstin? Sie ist die Freundin deiner Mutter. Warst du überrascht als sie dir sagte, dass sie sich in eine Frau verliebt hatte?"

„Ein wenig, aber Kerstin ist eine tolle Frau. Ich gebe zu, am Anfang war ich wenig begeistert, doch nachdem ich sie kennen gelernt habe, hat sich das geändert. Kerstin ist immer für mich da, genau wie die anderen."

„Du könntest dir also vorstellen, mit deiner Mutter in eurer Wohnung wohnen zu bleiben?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall."

„Dein Vater meint, dass du bei ihm besser aufgehoben bist. Er könnte sich besser um dich kümmern, du könntest die Schule besser beenden und dir mehr bieten." Diese Worte passten perfekt zu Mike. Sascha warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er war so materialistisch. Als wenn es nichts anderes im Leben gab als Geld.

„Meine Schulnoten sind besser geworden seitdem Mama und ich ausgezogen sind. Die Schule macht jetzt mehr Spaß." Diese Worte waren für Sascha neu. Seit wann machte Jodie die Schule Spaß?

„Aha, wie kommt das?"

„Naja, ich habe in der letzten Woche ein Referat im Geschichtsunterricht gehalten. Wir haben im Moment als Thema den zweiten Weltkrieg und ich habe unsere Nachbarin im Treppenhaus getroffen. Frau Braukmann, eine sehr nette Rentnerin. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich darüber ein Referat halten muss und sie hat mir vom zweiten Weltkrieg erzählt. Das war richtig spannend, wie sie das erzählt hat. Und weil mich das so gefesselt hat, habe ich mich mehr in das Thema gekniet und eine eins bekommen." Jodie strahlte Sascha an, die völlig überrascht war. Davon hatte ihre Tochter ihr nie etwas erzählt. Sascha lächelte.

„Du verstehst dich gut mit der Frau Braukmann?"

„Ja, sie hat so viel zu erzählen und sie ist den ganzen Tag alleine. Ich bin eigentlich jeden Tag da, zusammen mit Jens, meinem Freund."

„Was? Du hast einen Freund?" Mike sprangt entsetzt auf. „Da sieht man, was passiert, wenn das Kind bei Alexandra ist. Du bist zwölf."

„Papa, ich bin kein Baby mehr."

„Du bist zwölf. Wie heißt dieser Typ? Ich zeige ihn an, das ist Verführung Minderjähriger. Und du siehst da zu?" Er sah Sascha empört an.

„Papa, wir sind nur Freunde. Jens ist einfach für mich da, wir verstehen uns super."

„Du hörst sofort auf dich mit diesem Jungen zu treffen. Der ist bestimmt nicht dein Kaliber. So ein dahergelaufener Taugenichts."

„Herr Klauke, wenn Sie ein weiteres Wort von sich geben ohne gefragt zu werden, dann werden Sie aus dem Gerichtssaal verwiesen. Jodie, was ist mit dir und Jens?"

„Jens und ich verbringen unsere Nachmittage. Er versteht mich und er hat keine dummen Kommentare abgelassen als er erfuhr, dass Mama und Kerstin zusammen sind. Er findet es sogar gut. Er hat gesagt, es sie besser, wenn Mama mit einer Frau zusammen ist, die sie liebt und sie glücklich macht, als mit einem Mann, der sie schlägt und sie unterdrückt. Er unterstützt mich immer. Nach der Schule machen wir zusammen Hausaufgaben, gehen Frau Braukmann besuchen oder verbringen unsere Freizeit mit Sport und langen Gesprächen. Er ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich."

„Bist du in Jens verliebt?" Was für eine indiskrete Frage.

„Nein, aber ich würde nicht ausschließen, dass das kommt. Später einmal."

„Kommen wir noch einmal auf dein neues Leben zurück. Wenn du beim Papa wärst, dann wäre immer einer da, der auf dich aufpassen kann. Was ist, wenn du nach Hause kommst und deine Mutter ist nicht Zuhause."

„Dann kann ich in die WG oder zu Frau Braukmann. Früher war ich Zuhause, das Kindermädchen war im Haus, aber trotzdem war ich alleine. Jetzt habe ich jemanden, mit dem ich reden kann."

„Verstehst du dich denn mit all den neuen Freunden deiner Mutter?"

„Ja. Kilian ist ein echt schräger Vogel mit dem man immer lachen kann. Patrick ist ein Superheld aus einem Comic. Verena ist immer vernünftig und Kerstin ist einfach spitze. Sie würde alles machen, dass es mir gut geht."

„Eine letzte Frage: Würdest du lieber bei der Mama oder beim Papa sein?"

„Mama." Jodie brauchte keine Sekunde für ihre Antwort. Die Frage war für sie klar. Sie wollte bei ihrer Mutter bleiben.

„Danke. Du kannst jetzt wieder mit Frau Bach rausgehen." Jodie stand auf und verließ den Raum, nicht ohne ihre Eltern anzusehen.

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und dann in einer halben Stunde das Urteil verkünden." Alle standen auf und der Richter verließ den Raum. Sascha atmete auf. Sie stand auf. Die Zeit konnten sie nutzen um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Eine halbe Stunde musste sie noch aushalten, dann würde sie erfahren, wie die Geschichte für sie ausgegangen war. Draußen erwartete Kerstin sie bereits.

„Alles klar?"

„Ja." Sascha umarmte ihre Freundin. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach die Nähe zu Kerstin, egal ob Mike es sah oder nicht. Alleine Kerstin konnte ihr in dieser Zeit beistehen.

„Hey, ich finde, es hat sich ganz gut angehört. Mike und sein Anwalt haben mit ihren laufenden Zwischenrufen den Richter verärgert und Jodie hat mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie bei dir bleiben will. Und dann bringt ihr unser Haus auch noch bessere Noten. Wenn das keine Argumente sind."

„Ich hoffe mal mit dir. Kerstin, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch. Wir schaffen das." Kerstin hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft sie das in den letzten Tagen gesagt hatte, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie Sascha sonst aufmuntern oder unterstützen konnte. Ihr waren die Hände gebunden. Alles, was jetzt passieren würde, lag nicht in ihrer Macht.

Der Richter betrat den Gerichtssaal. Sascha war hypernervös. Hätte sie eben bloß ein Beruhigungsmittel genommen. Jetzt spürte sie ihr Herz bis unter die Zunge schlagen und ihr eigentlich leerer Magen drückte nach oben. Sie musste sich ein wenig an der Tischkante festhalten. Er sollte schnell das Urteil verkünden, ihre Beine machten das nicht mehr lange mit. Der Raum begann sich schon zu drehen. Jodie war mit der Gerichtsdienerin etwas abseits und schien genauso nervös zu sein wie ihre Mutter. Nur Mike war in seiner arroganten Art davon überzeugt, dass er sowieso gewinnen würde und deswegen keine Nervosität zeigen musste. Wieso konnte Sascha sich jetzt nicht an Kerstin festhalten?

„Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgender Beschluss..." Welches Volk? Sascha hasste diesen Spruch. Sie hatte noch nie jemand gefragt.

„...Jodie Klauke wird bei ihrer Mutter bleiben..." Jodie durfte bei ihr bleiben? Hatte Sascha das gerade richtig gehört? Sie bekam das Sorgerecht? Oder war das nur ein böses Spiel ihrer schwindenden Sinneswahrnehmung?

„...die Mutter erhält das alleinige Sorgerecht, der Vater hat jedoch ein Besuchsrecht, das auf ein Wochenende im Monat festgelegt wird. Als Grund gibt das Gericht die Lage des Vaters an. Er ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und hat wenig Zeit für seine Tochter. Außerdem möchte die Tochter lieber bei der Mutter bleiben..." Ja, Sascha durfte Jodie behalten. Endlich hatte sie es kapiert. Jodie und sie würden weiterhin zusammen bleiben. Ihr untätiger Anwalt und sie hatten es geschafft.

„...gegen das Urteil kann innerhalb von einer Woche Berufung eingerecht werden. Schriftlich oder zu Protokoll..." Scheiße, die Berufung. Mike würde es sicherlich nicht nehmen lassen, das Urteil anzufechten um seine Chancen auf Jodie zu wahren. Mike war kein Typ, der einfach aufgab.

„...das Gericht ersucht den Vater dieses jedoch nicht zu tun um seine Tochter die Strapazen der Verhandlungen zu ersparen. Damit ist die Sitzung geschlossen." Sascha war kurz davor loszujubeln. Der Richter verschwand.

„Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen", rief Mike und verschwand mit seinem Anwalt. Das würde wohl ein Nachspiel geben. Sascha hatte es geahnt. Aber erst einmal war ihr das egal. Sie ging zu Jodie und umarmte sie.

„Gott sei dank", murmelte Jodie.

„Du kannst bei mir bleiben." Kerstin, Kilian und Patrick traten hinter sie.

„Glückwunsch", meinte Kilian.

„Du hast es geschafft", stimmte Patrick zu „Zu Recht."

„Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, alles wird gut." Kerstin umarmte Sascha und Jodie.

„Ich war noch nie so froh dass du Recht hattest." Sascha ließ sich von Sascha halten. Ihre Beine gaben immer mehr nach und sie hatte große Mühe nicht einfach in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das war alles so viel gewesen. Zuviel für sie.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen nach Hause und feiern das", schlug Kilian vor.

„Ja, mit Schokokuchen." Jodie strahlte.

„Sascha, alles okay?" In Kerstin kam die Ärztin durch. Ihre Freundin war unnatürlich bleich und sah gar nicht gut aus – was verdammt schwer bei einer Frau wie Sascha war.

„Ich fühle mich...mir ist ein wenig..." Sascha merkte noch wie ihre Beine endgültig aufgaben und sie in Kerstins Armen landete. Ihre ganze Energie war aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Ein ganz natürliches Phänomen. Nach den Strapazen machte der Kreislauf schlapp und ließ Sascha Zusammenbrechen.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Kerstin „Patrick, kannst du mir mal helfen? Ich befürchte, Sascha hat einen Schwächeanfall." Patrick schnappte sich Sascha und warf sie sich sanft über die Schulter. Kilian und Jodie sahen entsetzt zu Sascha.

„Ist...geht..."

„Keine Angst, Jodie. Das war einfach zuviel für sie. Wir bringen sie nach Hause, legen sie auf die Couch und dann geht es ihr gleich wieder besser. Es ist der Stress."

„Wie gut, dass sie ihre eigene Ärztin hat", meinte Kilian „Schaffst du das alleine, Pat?"

„Klar, bei so einem Leichtgewicht. Ich packe sie und Kerstin im meinen Wagen auf den Rücksitz und du und Jodie, ihr kommt in Saschas Wagen nach." Und so wurde Sascha aus dem Gerichtsgebäude getragen und erregte einiges an Aufsehen. An Menschen, die in Handschellen abgeführt wurden, war man hier gewohnt. An junge Frauen, die aus dem Gericht getragen wurden, nicht.

Patrick hatte Sascha auf die große Couch in der WG gelegt und Kilian losgeschickt, ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Kerstin wich ihrer Freundin nicht mehr von der Seite. Saschas Atmung ging regelmäßig, der Puls war normal. Sie würde gleich aufwachen.

„Was hat Mama denn?"

„Eine Kreislaufschwäche, das ist gleich wieder weg."

„Im Film kippen sie den umgefallenen Leuten das Wasser ins Gesicht."

„Jodie, ich kann verstehen, wenn dir das Spaß machen würde, deiner Mutter würde es keinen Spaß machen. Obwohl...nein, das wäre gemein. Ein nasser Waschlappen vielleicht."

„Oh yeah." Jodie stürmte ins Badezimmer. Ihre Mutter weckte sie manchmal mit einem nassen, kalten Waschlappen wenn sie nicht aufstehen wollte. Eine sehr gemeine Weckmethode. Nun konnte sie sich revanchieren.

„Ach Schatz, was machst du denn nur?" Kerstin küsste Sascha sanft. Vielleicht bekam sie ihr Dornröschen so wach. Die Türklingel ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit kurz von Sascha schwinden. Wer war das Verena? Zeitlich kam das hin. Kilian, der bereits aus seinen ordentlichen Gerichtssachen heraus war, sprang im quietschgrünen Trainingsanzug zur Tür. Hoffentlich war es Verena oder ein Blinder. Jeder andere Mensch würde einen Schock bekommen.

„Kim?"

„Oh mein Gott, ich glaube, ich bin im falschen Jahrzehnt gelandet...ich komme ich dreißig Jahren noch mal wieder. Dann müsstest du dieses seltsame Ungetüm gegen etwas...sagen wir mal...konventionelles eingetauscht haben", lachte Kim.

„Spar dir die lange Warterei, komm rein, deine Kusine ist gerade Scheintod."

„Bitte?" Kim sah Kilian entsetzt an. Kilian zeigte auf Sascha, die auf der Couch lag.

„Scheiße!" Kim ließ ihre Taschen fallen und rannte zu Sascha.

„Kerstin, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst auf sie aufpassen. Was hast du angestellt, dass sie umfällt?"

„Ich habe sie in Grund und Boden geküsst. Mein Charme ist so unwerfend. Nein, die Gerichtsverhandlung war wohl zuviel für sie. Aber es geht ihr gut."

„Ich hoffe, es lag nicht am Urteil."

„Nein, Jodie bleibt bei Sascha."

„Kim!" Jodie ließ den Waschlappen fallen und fiel Kim um den Hals. Das war eine schöne Überraschung. Kim war wieder da.

„Kim?" Sascha öffnete langsam die Augen. Eigentlich müsste Kerstin jetzt ihre Freundin anschmollen weil sie wach wurde wenn von Kim die Rede war und weiterschlief, wenn Kerstin sie küsste.

„Na, da muss erst deine Kusine aus den Staaten einfliegen um dich wieder ins Land der Lebenden zu holen? Was machst du denn für Sachen?"

„Bedank dich bei Mike, der macht mich nervlich fertig." Sascha versuchte sich hinzusetzen. Kerstin stützte sie und zog sie gleichzeitig in ihre Arme.

„Ich habe gehört, er hat verloren?"

„Ja, Gott sei dank."

„Hallo, bekomme ich mal einen Kuss?", fragte Kerstin empört. Sascha legte ihre Arme und Kerstins Hals und küsste sie zärtlich. Natürlich würde ihre Freundin einen Kuss bekommen. Wie konnte sie sie nur vergessen?

„Danke, meine wunderschöne Ärztin. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet."

„Versuche nicht abzulenken. Du bist wegen Kim wachgeworden und nicht wegen mir, wie es sich gehörte."

„Spar dir deine Eifersucht, ich liebe dich." Sascha krabbelte auf Kerstins Schoß.

„Und ich wollte dich mit einem Waschlappen wecken", beschwerte sich Jodie „Schade."

„Dir hätte ich geholfen." Patrick brachte ein Tablett mit Sekt.

„Das kurbelt den Kreislauf an, nicht wahr, Frau Doktor?"

„Genau." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Endlich war ihre Freundin wieder wach.

„Hallöchen" Verena kam herein. „Hi, was machst du denn hier?" Überrascht sah sie Kim an.

„Kann sich mal einer freuen statt immer zu fragen wieso ich hier bin?"

„Ich habe mich gefreut." Jodie klammerte sich weiter an Kim.

„Schön, die ganze Familie ist zusammen." Kilian schob einen weiteren Stuhl in den Raum. Er liebte es, wenn die Wohnung voller Leute war.

„Also, erzähl endlich. Was macht meine Lieblingskusine in Berlin? Solltest du nicht in Los Angeles sein?"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, meine Kusine kann Unterstützung gebrauchen, da bin ich mit all meinen wichtigsten Habschaften hergeflogen."

„Und in Wahrheit?"

„Ich habe beschlossen, mein Praxissemester einzuschieben und das in Berlin abzuleisten. Wenn ich nächsten Monat anfangen, dann bin ich zum Wettbewerbsbeginn im nächsten Jahr frühzeitig wieder da. Ich werde in dieser Zeit hier mit dem Nationalmannschaftsteam trainieren, um meinem Trainer zu beruhigen. Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich ein paar Männer herausfordern."

„Und du hast nicht ein Wort gesagt."

„Was wäre das denn für eine Überraschung geworden?"

„Auch wahr. Sechs Monate bleibst du?"

„Ja."

„Das heißt, Jodie und ich haben eine Mitbewohnerin?"

„Mal sehen. Habt ihr Platz?"

„Für dich schaffen wir Platz."

„Oder du beziehst mein leeres Zimmer", schlug Verena vor. Schließlich hatte sie ein Zimmer über.

„Dein leeres Zimmer?"

„Ja, ich bin erfolgreich letzte Woche in der Wohnung gegenüber eingezogen und habe noch ein leeres Zimmer."

„Und einen Trainingsraum fürs Kickboxen", fügte Sascha grinsend hinzu.

„Kickboxen?"

„Ja, ich habe beschlossen wieder mit dem Training anzufangen und mir deswegen den größten Raum als Trainingsraum gestaltet. Überall Matten, du würdest also weich fallen wenn ich dich niederstrecke."

„Alleine deswegen nehme ich das Angebot. Einen Sparringspartner. Klasse. Und die Ärztin gleich nebenan, beziehungsweise eine Etage höher. Oder wo wohnst du nun, Kerstin?"

„Hier. Nur schlafe ich nicht immer in meinem Bett."

„Leider", seufzte Jodie „Dann könntest du Mama mitnehmen und ich habe meine Ruhe, kann endlos lange fernsehen und alle Süßigkeiten essen."

„Genau aus dem Grunde sind wir so oft oben." Sascha sah ihre Tochter strafend an. Sie hatte das Sorgerecht erhalten, weil sie sich um Jodie kümmerte, nicht weil sie Jodie alleine ließ.

„Frau Doktor Herzog?" Kerstin und Sascha trennten sich schnell. Wer suchte denn nun schon wieder nach Kerstin? Konnten sie nicht einmal fünf Minuten ihre Ruhe haben? Wo Saschas Kurs gerade Pause hatte und Kerstin keine Visite. Da wäre es so praktisch gewesen, wenn sie sich in den Minuten um sich selber hätten kümmern können, schließlich hatten sie sich seit dem Morgen nicht mehr geküsst und nun rief Frau Schnoor nach Kerstin. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Seufzend antwortete Kerstin:

„Hier." Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ziemlich abseits standen, beinahe im Keller. Wie genau sollten sie das erklären?

„Ach hier sind Sie. Was machen Sie denn hier?" Frau Schnoor sah von Kerstin zu Sascha. Da war die böse Frage schon. Wieso mussten Menschen immer alles hinterfragen? Konnten sie nicht froh sein, gefunden zu haben, was sie suchten?

„Wir wollten in den Keller, aber dann mussten wir feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war und keiner von uns einen Schlüssel dabei hatte", log Sascha schnell. Wieder ein Grund für Kerstin Sascha zu küssen. Sie fand in Windeseile die richtigen Antworten auf die falschen Fragen. Diese Frau war perfekt.

„Ja, ich wollte gucken, ob ich dort unten einen Schrank für meine Medikamente finde. Einen abschließbaren. Und Sascha wollte mir tragen helfen." Dass sie sich duzten war nichts Neues. Das gleiche machten sie mit Verena. Immerhin wohnten alle im selben Haus.

„Draußen steht ein Lieferant, der eine Unterschrift von Ihnen will. Nur von Ihnen, sonst keinem."

„Oh, den kenne ich", stöhnte Kerstin. Es gab nur eine Firma, die darauf bestand, dass Kerstin und sonst kein anderer Angestellter die Lieferung unterschrieb. Und zwar NACHDEM sie sie auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüft hatte. Das würde dauern, wohl den Rest des Nachmittags. Damit war ein ruhiges Schäferstündchen mit Sascha gestrichen.

„Ich bin unterwegs. Dann muss der Schrank eben ein anderes Mal geholt werden. Oder ich räume auf, dann könnte ich wieder hinkommen mit dem Platz." Kerstin warf Sascha einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick zu und verschwand dann mit Frau Schnoor. Sascha schlenderte langsam zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum zurück. Eine schöne Scheiße. Konnte der Typ nicht fünfzehn Minuten später auftauchen? Was war dass für Mann? Wieso stellte der solche Ansprüche?

„Na Prof, haben sie dir deine Ärztin genommen?" Walter saß auf dem Tisch und stöberte in alten Zeitschriften. Seit wann las Walter freiwillig? Entweder war der Mond heute in einer ganz seltsamen Konstellation oder irgendetwas lief hier verkehrt. Oder beides.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden."

„Das macht nichts, ich dafür umso mehr. Wer war es? Ihr Spezi Jansen?"

„Lieferant. Wollte ihre Unterschrift und dass sie die Lieferung unter seinen Augen kontrolliert damit er zu seinem Chef zurück kann und ein Leckerchen bekommt."

„Na, dann hat sie die nächsten Stunden zu tun. Aber ihr seht euch ja heute Abend wieder. Ist in eurer illustren WG noch ein Zimmer frei? Dann kündige ich meins hier und ziehe zu euch. Drei wunderschöne Frauen in einem Haus, das muss ich ausnutzen."

„Ich befürchte, derzeit sind wir ausgebucht und Sie hier unabkömmlich."

„Hey, bist du immer noch sauer wegen der Geiselnahme? Das ging nicht persönlich gegen dich."

„Beruhigend."

„Ich wollte hier raus."

„Mit einer Geiselnahme? Welcher Idiot hat Ihnen gesagt, dass man Sie raus lässt wenn Sie mich im Schrank einsperren? Sie sind doch eine intelligente Frau, es hätte Ihnen klar sein müssen, dass das nicht klappt."

„Man muss alles versuchen."

„Dieser Versuch hätte Sie beinahe auf die „C" gebracht."

„Ich weiß, aber wozu haben wir denn unseren Doc? Sie ist eben ein weißer Engel und rettet ihren gefallenen Engel. Du musst allerdings nicht eifersüchtig werden, ich nehme sie dir nicht weg."

„Ich weiß von Ihrem guten Verhältnis zu Kerstin und ich kenne den Grund. Eifersucht ist demnach in keiner Weise vorhanden." Sascha lächelte. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig auf Walter, wenn sie auf eine Frau eifersüchtig war, dann auf Verena, denn die war monatelang das Objekt von Kerstins Begierde gewesen. Das zwischen Kerstin und Walter war immer wegen Bea gewesen.

„Weiber. Immer müssen sie quatschen."

„Schon vergessen? Ich war im Schrank als Sie über Bea mit Kerstin gesprochen haben."

„Eigentlich solltest du mir dankbar sein", meinte Walter.

„Warum denn das?"

„Na, hätte ich dich nicht im Schrank eingesperrt, hätte Kerstin nicht ihre She-ra Nummer durchgezogen, hätte dich nicht gerettet, hätte dich nicht geküsst und du würdest immer noch bei deinem Mann sein."

„Eine interessante Theorie." Sascha war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Mike nicht auch verlassen hätte, wenn Kerstin sie nicht geküsst hätte. Auf jeden Fall war die Trennung dank Kerstin und ihre Unterstützung schneller gegangen. Ein wenig hatte Walter demnach Recht mit ihrer Theorie. Und Kerstins Kuss hatte Sascha definitiv nachhaltig beschäftigt. Aber deswegen war sie Walter nicht für die Geiselnahme dankbar. Dafür war es im Schrank zu unbequem gewesen.

Teil 14

Ladys night. Sascha, Kerstin, Verena und Kim waren auf dem Weg zu der Kneipe, in der sie bereits einige Wochen zuvor mit Verena und Björn gewesen waren. Diesmal kamen ihr die Hunde am Eingang schon weniger komisch vor. Außerdem hatte ihr Ausflug einen ganz besonderen Grund: Heute Abend war Karaoke in der Kneipe. Später würde Kilian noch zu ihnen stoßen und mit einem Kumpel die Bühne belagern. Auf den ersten Blick passten sie zwar nicht zu einem Frauenabend, aber auf den zweiten Blick – nach einem Blick auf ihre Outfits (Annafried und Agneta ließen grüßen) – waren sie weiblicher angezogen als die vier Frauen.

„Genau vier, als wenn man sie für uns reserviert hätte." Sascha ließ sich auf einen Barhocker fallen. Hier gab es schnell neue Getränke, man konnte super die Bühne sehen und sah, ob jemand Bekanntes die Kneipe betrat.

„Sie sind reserviert", meinte die Kellnerin.

„Oh." Sascha wollte wieder aufstehen. Der Zufall wäre zu schön gewesen. Naja, ein Tisch war auch okay.

„Für euch."

„Bitte?"

„Vroni hat reserviert." Die Kellnerin lächelte Verena an.

„Danke Nico. Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ich habe jedem gedroht, der sich auf die Hocker setzen wollte, dass er nur Wasser bekommen würde; aus dem Spülbecken."

„Sehr gut. Du hast etwas gut bei mir."

„Kennt ihr euch?", fragte Kerstin. Wie oft war Verena hier gewesen ohne es Kerstin zu sagen?

„Ein wenig. Wir haben das selbe studiert, allerdings war ich mit dem Studium fertig als Nico angefangen hat, und wir waren in verschiedenen Städten."

„Und nun leiht Verena mir ihre Aufzeichnungen für mein Studium. Sozialarbeit verbindet eben."

„Wem sagst du das? Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid."

„Aha. Und deswegen haben wir diese vier Barhocker bekommen?"

„Genau."

„Wenn ich dir meine Unterlagen vom Medizinstudium überlasse, bekomme ich dann einen Abend lang Freigetränke?"

„Nein, meine Prüfung in Sozialmedizin habe ich hinter mir."

„Schade. Dann nehme ich einen Swimmingpool mit Rechnung."

„Kein Problem."

„Wie weit ist Ellen oben? Hat sie die Anlage angestellt? Können wir anfangen? Bleibt sie oben? Hast du die Titelliste?" Die junge Sängerin von ihrem letzen Besuch hier kam hinter die Theke.

„Keine Ahnung, ja, ja, nein, ja"

„Bitte?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie weit Ellen ist, die Anlage ist fertig, du kannst den Abend jeder Zeit eröffnen, Ellen ist gleich mit mir hier unten hinter der Theke und die Titelliste liegt wo sie immer liegt: neben dem Computer. Und jetzt, Carola: Durchatmen."

„Ja." Carola entdeckte Kerstin und musste breit grinsen „Hi. Ein Nachwuchstalent?"

„Bitte?"

„Karaoke."

„Nein, ich höre lieber zu."

„Schade." Carolas Augen blieben an Kerstin hängen bis Nico sie anstieß.

„Schätzchen, dein Typ wird verlangt."

„Ja, ja." Carola schoss in Richtung Bühne. Dort wartete bereits eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau.

„Schatz, du hast eine Verehrerin", stellte Sascha fest. „Muss ich ihr den Kopf waschen?"

„Nein, musst du nicht. Und wieso Verehrerin?"

„Weil sie dich immer anstarrt. Letztes Mal bereits."

„Keine Panik, unserer Sängerin ist vergeben."

„Das will ich ihr geraten haben." Ja, Sascha war eifersüchtig. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn eine andere Frau Interesse an Kerstin zeigte.

„Kannst du singen?", fragte Verena Kim.

„Ich? Nee, in keiner Weise."

„Mal ausprobiert?"

„Nur unter der Dusche. Dem Rest möchte ich meiner Umwelt nicht zumuten."

„Na los, versuch es."

„Vergiss es."

„Och bitte, ein einziges Lied."

„Sing doch selber."

„Singt im Duett", meinte Carola, die es in den letzten Minuten geschafft hatte, nicht laufend Kerstin anzustarren. Das musste an ihrer Begleitung liegen. Die junge Frau mit den dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren.

„Nein, ich singe nicht", blieb Kim standhaft „Sonst ist euer Laden leer und das wäre schade. Du musst dir ein anderes Opfer suchen. Kerstin zum Beispiel."

„Nein, die singt auch nicht. Außerdem hat die nur Sascha im Kopf. Und das Lied „Sascha" von den Toten Hosen möchte ich nicht singen. Ich werde weiter schweigen und zuhören. Nico, wann ist Kilian dran? Das muss eine ABBA Bestellung sein."

„Wir haben mehrmals ABBA im Programm." Nico sah auf ihren Titelzettel „In fünf Liedern kommt „Dancing queen", in neun Titel „Take a chance on me", einige Zeit später „Honey, Honey" und zu guter Letzt, so in zwei Stunden, „Waterloo". Das sind alle Reservierungen im Moment."

„Und wann singst du mir etwas?" Ellen legte ihre Arme um Nicos und sah sie mit Hundeblick an.

„Nein, ich kann dir ein Lied anmachen, singen nicht."

„Och Schatz."

„Nein."

„Sagt mal, das ist hier nicht unbewusst eine Szenekneipe?", fragte Kerstin skeptisch.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Och, du und deine Frau, eure Sängerin mit ihrer besseren Hälfte. Das ist auffällig."

„Warte bis der schwule Chef mit seinem Freund kommt. Nein, das ist...mehr oder weniger zufällig", erklärte Ellen „Nico und ich waren bereits zusammen, Carola haben wir im Internet kennen gelernt und die kannte Anita auch bereits. Und weil Nico, Carola und ich frustrierte Studentinnen waren, haben wir beschlossen, mal etwas anderes zu machen, etwas was wir können. Nico und ich können trinken, öhm, Getränke verteilen, Carola und Anita singen. Und mit den richtigen Beziehungen hat es mit dieser Kneipe geklappt."

„Meinst du, wir sollten uns auch selbständig machen?", fragte Sascha Kerstin „Mit einem eigenen Gefängnis? Wir wären bereits drei Leute, dann muss Kim ihr Sportlerleben aufgeben und die zweite Schluse geben."

„Das Wort „Schluse" habe ich überhört", beschwerte sich Verena.

„Och nee, muss nicht sein.", meinte Kerstin „Den Stress, den wir so haben, der reicht mir. Dann lass uns lieber etwas anderes machen, wenn wir unser Leben übern Haufen werfen wollen."

„Was denn?"

„Auswandern nach Amerika, ein Casino in Las Vegas kaufen und steinreich werden."

„Ja, das hört sich besser an." Sascha lehnte sich verträumt an Kerstins Schulter. Casinobesitzerin. Das hieße, alle Leute würden ihr Geld zu ihnen bringen. Sie würden reich werden ohne etwas dafür zu tun. Oder zumindest so ähnlich.

Wie gut, dass Jodie dieses Wochenende bei ihrem Vater war. So war der erst einmal beruhigt und Sascha musste sich keine Sorgen darum machen, was ihre Tochter tat, während sie feiern war. Es war bereits früher Morgen als sie mit Kerstin, Verena, Kim und Kilian zurück nach Hause ging, oder eher schlich. Alle waren fix und fertig. Einerseits wegen der frühen Stunde und dem fehlenden Schlaf, andererseits wegen all den lustigen, bunten Getränken, die sie den Abend und die Nacht über zu sich genommen hatten. Nur Kim war standhaft geblieben und hatte nach drei Cocktails dem Wasser ihre Treue gehalten. Ein wenig musste sie an den nächsten Tag denken. Sie durfte ihr Training nicht schleifen lassen. Ohne den Sport gab es kein Stipendium, ohne Stipendium kein Studium. Kerstin war ziemlich verkatert als sie am nächsten Mittag wach wurde.

„Oh, wer hat das Licht angemacht?"

„Das ist die Sonne", kam es gequält von Sascha zurück „Ich habe schon versucht etwas gegen den Schalter zu werfen; erfolglos."

„Bist du schon lange wach?"

„Keine Ahnung. Bin ich wach?"

„Wenn du nicht seit Neusten im Schlaf redest, Gespräche führst, dann ja." Kerstin küsste Sascha sanft auf die nackte Schulter. Sie musste gestern, oder eher heute morgen, sehr viel getrunken haben, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Sascha ausgezogen zu haben. Oder hatte die das selber gemacht? Dann wohl wahrscheinlich. Wieso genau hatte sie die Cocktailkarte einmal runtertrinken müssen?

„Fühlst du dich ähnlich mies?", fragte Sascha.

„Ja, mehr sogar."

„Boah, das nächste Mal, trinken wir weniger und küssen uns dafür mehr. Das ist viel gesünder."

„Ich bin die Ärztin, ich sollte so etwas sagen. Wann kommt Jodie wieder?"

„Heute Abend. Sie und Mike sind...beim Trabrennen...Galopprennen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, es war etwas mit Pferden."

„Metzger?"

„Sehr witzig. Hör mir auf mit Essen. Ich werde nie wieder etwas essen oder trinken."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, aber heute nur passiv, glaube ich", jammerte Sascha.

„Das diskutieren wir in ein paar Stunden neu. Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Muss ich es versuchen? Was hast du vor?"

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Badezimmer, lasse Wasser in die Wanne, werde das Licht dämpfen, uns Orangensaft bereitstellen und ein kleines Katerfrühstück machen. Wie würde das die schönste aller schönen Frauen finden?"

„Du meinst, eine Art, ganz sensibles Wachwerden? Okay. Was mache ich während der Zeit?"

„Hier liegen, an mich denken, eine CD heraussuchen und dann zu mir kommen."

„Das kann ich." Sascha küsste Kerstin. Kerstin hatte nichts anderes von ihrer Freundin erwartet.

„Ich weiß. Bis gleich." Kerstin schälte sich ganz langsam aus dem Bett. Hui, ihr Fußboden war auch mal ebener gewesen. Und wer hatte diesen Berg in Saschas Schlafzimmer gelegt? Diesen weichen, weiß, blauen...ach, das war der Teppich. Na, hoffentlich war keine von ihnen heute Morgen drüber gestolpert. Von alleine nahm er solche Formen nicht an. Kerstin nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und stand auf. Sie schwankte kurz heftig, schien zuerst beinahe vorne herüber zu fallen, dann zurück aufs Bett, aber dann wurden die Schwingungen weniger und sie schaffte es, den rechten Fuß zu heben um den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ja, sie hatte es wirklich mit dem Alkohol übertrieben. Das sollte ihr eine Lehre sein. Obwohl, sagte sie sich das nicht jedes Mal? War das nicht bei allen Menschen so, dass sie sich direkt nach der durchzechten Nacht schworen, keinen Alkohol mehr anzurühren, und wenn, dann nur noch in kleinen Mengen? Sie sollte dringend diesen alten Volksschwur umsetzen – oder einen Teil davon. Das Bad würde ihr helfen endlich wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne zu werden. Wenn sie früher unterwegs war, dann war es oft die Dusche am Morgen, die sie für den Tag startklar machte. Mit Sascha zusammen wollte sie jedoch lieber baden, das war entspannender und sie konnten langsam wieder anfangen, feste Nahrung und alkoholfreie Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen.

„Meine Güte, was du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Kerstin sah Walter entsetzt an. Sie wurde von Frau Schnoor ins Behandlungszimmer gebracht und bot einen Anblick des Grauens. Ihre Klamotten waren blutverschmiert und teilweise zerrissen. Eine große Platzwunde zierte ihr Gesicht und sie hielt sich den Arm.

„Frau Walter ist gestolpert", meinte Birgit Schnoor sarkastisch.

„Den Sturz will ich sehen. Der ist Rekordverdächtig. Setz dich."

„Geben Sie Doktor Strauß die Ergebnisse Ihrer Untersuchung?"

„Natürlich." Frau Schnoor ließ Kerstin und Walter alleine. Kerstin holte ihre Tasche und begann vorsichtig die gröbsten Wunden abzutupfen.

„Also, wer hat dich wieder in die Finger bekommen?"

„Kerstin, du bist auf der falschen Seite. Denkst du ernsthaft, ich sage dir, wer das war? Ich bin gestolpert."

„Und ich bin nicht dumm. Du hast mal wieder Probleme. Mit Kalle? Godzilla? Oder wer ist es diesmal?"

„Es ist besser, wenn du von nichts weißt, es geht dich nichts an."

„Doch Walter, es geht mich etwas an. Ich muss euch immer zusammenflicken wenn ihr mal wieder alle Probleme mit den Fäusten statt mit dem Kopf löst. Worum ging es? Drogen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil es sich meistens um Drogen handelt wenn du dir Ärger einfängst. Um Drogen, die du nicht auf der Station haben willst. Halt mal, ich muss dir dein T-Shirt ausziehen."

„Was ist, wenn das deine Lehrerin sieht?", grinste Walter.

„Damit muss sie klarkommen. Wie sollte ich sonst feststellen wie viele Blutergüsse und Wunden du sonst so hast?"

„Was sagt eigentlich Jansen zu deinem Fang?"

„Nichts. Er weiß es immer noch nicht und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn das so bleibt. Sascha hat genug um die Ohren, da braucht sie keinen Jansen, der nervt."

„Ich dachte, sie hätte den Prozess gewonnen."

„Ja, aber die Scheidung läuft noch und ihr Mann, oder Exmann, überlegt, ob er die Berufung gegen das Urteil aufrecht halten soll. Dann würde er wahrscheinlich mit anderen Waffen kämpfen und logische Argumente, die letztes Mal geholfen haben, würden nichts bringen. Sascha kann sich keinen teuren Staranwalt leisten. Und ihr letzter Anwalt war eine Niete."

„Gibt es da andere Exemplare von?" Walter dachte an Susannes Anwalt. Was für eine Flasche. Sie hatte bisher keinen Anwalt kennen gelernt, der keine Niete war.

„Bestimmt. Also, wer war das? Du hast mehr blaue Flecke als ich zählen kann, diverse Schürfwunden und eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, die ich nähen muss. Sprich oder ich mache dich mit Schmerzmittel gefügig."

„Versuch es doch. Aber wenn du mich schon gefügig machst, dann mach auch andere Dinge mit mir, nicht nur ausspionieren", grinste Walter.

„Vergiss es." Kerstin zog eine Spritze auf. Das Schmerzmittel würde Walter brauchen, die Wunde am Hinterkopf sah alles andere als gut aus. Wenn es gar nicht anders ging, dann würde sie sogar einen Verband bekommen.

„Entspann dich." Die Nadel landete in Walters Schulter bevor diese protestieren konnte. „Nun, ich höre?"

„Und ich schweige. Kerstin, das ist meine Sache."

„Hast du die Sache im Griff?" Kerstin holte sich alles zum Nähen. Sie musste das Gespräch am Laufen halten, dann war Walter abgelenkt und Kerstin konnte besser nähen. Patienten, die sich zu sehr auf die Arbeit des Arztes konzentrierten, waren oft zu wehleidig.

„Hab ich das schon mal nicht?"

„Ja. Deine letzte Geiselnahme zum Beispiel."

„Ach, hör auf darauf rumzuhacken, die war äußerst positiv für dich. Du hast die Lehrerin gerettet und sie direkt in dein Bett getragen." Ganz so einfach war das nicht gewesen, aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt darüber zu diskutieren.

„Trotzdem neigst du dazu, Handlungen zu beginnen, die definitiv ein paar Nummern zu groß für dich sind. Ich stelle mal ein paar Mutmaßungen auf: Sie waren zu mehreren und haben dich in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Da haben sie dir mit…ich würde sagen, Stuhl, Faust, Fuß, vielleicht sogar einem Tisch, ein paar ordentliche Treffer verpasst. Auf jeden Fall waren es stumpfe Gegenstände und mindestens einer war aus Holz. Deswegen die Splitter. Richtig?"

„Was wird das? Ist das ein Spiel?"

„Ja, Kerstin rekonstruiert was Walter widerfahren ist. Aus deinem Verhalten erkenne ich, ich liege richtig. Okay, dann weiter." Kerstin begann zu nähen und redete fröhlich weiter ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Wunde zu nehmen. Ab und zu musste sie Walters Kopf wieder in Position bringen wenn er aus dem Licht raus war.

„Die Duschen fallen als Tatort aus, da gibt es nichts mit Holz. Im Speiseraum stehen Stühle, es sind aber zu viele ungewollten Zeugen in der Nähe. Blieb der Fitnessraum. Die Beamten sind chronisch unterbesetzt, da ist es Gang und Gebe, dass ihr alleine seid. Dann müssten jedoch ungefähr die Schuldigen feststehen, denn der Raum wird immer abgeschlossen wenn einer drin ist…"

„Kerstin, hör auf."

„Bin ich so gut?"

„Du sollst mich zusammennähen, mehr nicht."

„Ich bin so gut. Danke. Und was das Nähen angeht: Du bist fertig. Was ist mit dem Arm? Schmerzen?"

„Geht schon."

„Na los, zeig her."

„Aber du hörst auf weiter Behauptungen aufzustellen, verstanden?"

„Verstanden." Kerstin grinste. Sie wusste wann sie bei Walter die Grenze erreicht hatte. Aber sie hatte alles rausbekommen, was sie wissen wollte.

„Du siehst verkatert aus." Sascha sah Verena interessiert an, die sichtlich müde durch die Gänge schlurfte „Hattest du mit Kim eine größere Party?"

„Nein."

„Ich wollte mich auch schon gerade beschweren, dass wir nicht eingeladen waren. Oder wirst du mir krank?"

„Ich war gestern Abend raus und habe einen sehr interessanten, jungen Mann kennen gelernt…"

„Ah, das erklärt es. Es wurde später", lachte Sascha.

„Früher. Es war bereits früh als ich nach Hause kam…das Mittagsprogramm lief."

„Mittagsprogramm?" Dann war es nicht mehr früh gewesen, dann war es wieder spät gewesen. Verena hatte demnach keine zwei Stunden Zeit zwischen ihrer Ankunft Zuhause und ihrem Dienstantritt gehabt. Dann würde Sascha auch so aussehen.

„Kenne ich den Glücklichen?"

„Ich denke nicht. Ich habe ihn beim Training kennen gelernt. Aber du wirst ihn kennen lernen, sollte ich ihn noch mal wiedersehen wollen."

„Wie? Bist du dir da nicht sicher?"

„Es war ganz nett mit ihm, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich das noch einmal haben will. Netter Typ, aber nicht ganz mein Typ. Zumindest nicht für eine längere Zeit und eigentlich wollte ich mal wieder etwas für eine längere Zeit." Verena gähnte. Diese One – Night – Stands waren immer so anstrengend. Man kam übernächtigt nach Hause und wenn der andere dann nicht kapierte, dass es nichts Festes werden soll, dann hatte man den Ärger.

„Verena, du erschreckst mich. One – Night – Stands. Schäm dich."

„Später, wenn ich wieder wach bin. Aber du hast recht, Affären sind da besser. Sollte mir ein reicher Mann übern Weg laufen, der mir jeden Tag teure Geschenke macht, dann werde ich mir den auf jeden Fall warm halten."

„Wie war das mit dem Festen?"

„Sind Affären nicht fest genug?"

„Mir nicht."

„Auf jeden Fall erlebt man da keine Enttäuschung wie in einer Beziehung. Nein, ich wäre sehr froh, wenn ich endlich mal wieder einen Mann finden würde, mit dem ich eine Beziehung haben kann, aber im Moment, beziehungsweise, die letzten Monate, scheinen sie sich versteckt zu haben. Egal wo ich hingehe, überall nur Nieten. Oder sind meine Ansprüche zu hoch?"

„Was sind deine Ansprüche?"

„Intelligenz, Treue, ein Aussehen wie ein junger Gott. Nein, war ein Witz. Ich möchte einfach einen ganz normalen Mann, mit dem man sich unterhalten kann und der nicht jeder Frau hinterherläuft. So etwas muss es in Berlin geben, die Stadt ist riesig."

„Versuche es mal im Internet. Da kannst du die Männer erst einmal auf ihre Intelligenz testen."

„Und dann habe ich plötzlich einen intelligenten Psychopathen in meinem Bett?"

„Zum Beispiel", grinste Sascha. Was hätte sie wohl gemacht, wenn Kerstin nicht ihr Herz erobert hätte? Hätte sie sich gleich nach der Trennung auf die Suche gemacht oder hätte sie erst einmal die Ruhe genossen? Eine gute Frage. Bisher hatte sie sich darüber nie Gedanken gemacht und da es vor Mike nie eine Beziehung gab, war sie völlig unerfahren was die Partnersuche anging. Sie konnte sich erobern lassen, ob sie erobern konnte, das wusste sie nicht. Aber Verena ließ sich auch nicht erobern. Bisher hatte Sascha nur gesehen, wie sie Männern Körbe verpasste.

„Wieso kann mein Traummann nicht einfach in Reutlitz anfangen? Ich meine, du bist auch hergekommen um das Herz einer uns bekannten Person zu erobern."

„Das war Zufall und am Anfang nicht absehbar."

„Das stimmt." Verena konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie die „Halbgöttin in weiß" und die anderen netten Worte, die sie sich an den Kopf geworfen hatten, ihr den letzten Nerv geraubt hatten. Sie durfte schließlich versuchen Frieden zu stiften bevor es Ärger mit den Kollegen gab.

„Was macht ihr beiden denn hier? Kaffeeklatsch?" Kerstin gesellte sich zu Sascha und Verena.

„Genau", bestätigte Verena.

„Wir verstecken uns vor dem bösen Wolf Hendrik." Sascha zog Kerstin in ihre Arme und küsste sie.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Oder baggert dich die Schluse da an?"

„Nein, ich kann dich beruhigen."

„Ihr Glück."

„Meine liebe, kleine Halbgöttin in weiß, zügele deine Zunge. Sag mir lieber wer deine Lieblingsgefangene so zugerichtet hat."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ach? Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Ja, solltest du. Diesmal bin ich wirklich ahnungslos. Ich habe versucht etwas aus Walter herauszubekommen, aber sie sagt nichts. Sorry."

„Was ist denn passiert?" Sascha hatte von Walters „Unfall" nichts mitbekommen, da sich der Vorfall am Morgen ereignet hatte, und sie bei den Schichtübergaben nie anwesend war.

„Walter ist ausgerutscht. Ausgerutscht nach Knastart. Ich tippe entweder auf den Speisesaal oder den Fitnessraum. Auf jeden Fall muss Holz vorhanden gewesen sein, ich habe ihr Splitter aus den Wunden gezogen. Es waren stumpfe Gegenstände und Fäuste, Tritte. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das, was ich bereits Doktor Strauß gesagt habe. Ich denke, es geht um Drogen."

„Walter und Drogen?" Sascha war überrascht. Das hätte sie nicht gedacht.

„Nein, Walter gegen Drogen. Sobald auf der „B" Drogen austauchen und Walter nicht gerade dabei ist einen Fluchtplan zu schmieden, versucht sie Dealer zu vertreiben. Im Moment scheint es einen ganzen Dealerring zu geben, denn so wie Walter aussah, war das nicht das Werk von einer oder zwei Personen. Vroni, was ist los? Vroni?"

„Was?" Verena war stehend eingedöst während sie am Türrahmen stand. Der fehlende Schlaf machte sie immer mehr zu spüren.

„Ich freue mich für dich, wenn du ein Spielzeug für die Nacht findest, aber du solltest etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit bei der Arbeit zeigen. Ich meine, ich finde dich supersüß so halbschlafend, Jansen und Strauß wohl eher weniger."

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich ein Spielzeug für die Nacht gefunden habe? Es könnte etwas Ernstes sein."

„Schnucki, als du dich das letzte Mal zu einer ernsten Beziehung durchgerungen hast, da hast du die ersten Nächte alleine in deinem Bett verbracht. Anhand deines Schlafortes kann ich inzwischen feststellen um was für eine Art von Beziehung es sich handelt."

„Ich sollte weniger ins „FoGaL" gehen, da werde ich nie meinem Traummann finden."

„Doch, jede Menge, aber die sind alle schwul", grinste Sascha.

„Das ist die Ironie des Schicksals. Ich werde mich bei Doktor Strauß für neue Kollegen stark machen und bei der Auswahl helfen."

„Mach das an einem anderen Tag. Heute würdest du auf seinem Stuhl einschlafen."

„Kannst du mir nicht ein Mittel zum Wachwerden geben?"

„Können ja, machen nein. Du wirst das ganz normal aufhalten müssen und dann heute Abend gut schlafen."

„Und ihr feiert, was?"

„Nein, wir werden uns einen schönen Fernsehabend gönnen." Kerstin umarmte Sascha und sah sie glücklich an „Ganz romantisch und gemütlich. Wir beide, der Obstkorb und das Fernsehprogramm. Heute Abend kommt doch unsere Lieblingsserie „Weggesperrt im Weiberknast". Das können wir unmöglich verpassen."

„Wie kann man sich etwas ansehen, was man den ganzen Tag in Natura um sich hat? Das ist schrecklich. Ihr beide seid Sadisten."

„Ja, und du bist unser nächstes Opfer wenn du nichts aufpasst." Kerstin sah Verena drohend an. Heute wirkte das jedoch nicht. Verenas Augen waren nur so weit offen, dass sie gerade ihre Umwelt sah, Kleinigkeiten wie den Ausdruck in Augen konnte sie nicht wahrnehmen. Morgen wieder.

„Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir heute Abend rausgehen?", fragte Kerstin, die mal wieder juckende Füße hatte und unbedingt etwas unternehmen wollte.

„Aber kein „FoGaL", da habe ich heute keine Lust drauf", meinte Verena.

„Okay, wir können in deine und Björns Kneipe. Schatz, was sagst du dazu?" Kerstin sah Sascha fragend an, die über den gelben Seiten saß. Sie suchte nach den Adressen der Berliner Grundschulen.

„Aber nicht zu lange, ich muss morgen Bewerbungen schreiben."

„Du willst uns wirklich verlassen? Reutlitz ohne dich."

„Verena, ich habe keine Wahl, ich brauche einen Job, in dem ich mehr verdiene. Sonst bekomme ich Ärger mit dem Gericht. Würde es nach mir gehen, würde ich in Reutlitz bleiben."

„Bewirb dich als Aushilfsschluse, dann kannst du morgens Aufsicht in der Wäscherei führen und am Nachmittag die Kurse geben. Und in der Zwischenzeit bist du bei der Ärztin, die dich sorgfältig untersucht." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm. Sie wollte ungern auf ihre Freundin bei der Arbeit verzichten.

„Nette Idee, wird aber nicht klappen. Leider."

„Da hat man mal eine Kollegin, die einen liebt, und dann geht sie nach ein paar Wochen wieder. Das Leben ist gemein."

„Du hast Verena."

„Die liebt mich aber nicht."

„Doch Süße, ich liebe dich. Nur nicht so, wie du es gerne hättest. Sascha, kommt Kim mit?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Sie war den ganzen Tag trainieren und hat heute Nachtschicht in ihrem Krankenhaus. Es sei denn, sie hat mal wieder mit ihrem Augenaufschlag den jungen Krankenpfleger dazu gebracht, die Nachtschicht für sie zu übernehmen." Sascha grinste. Nicht dass das öfters vorkam…nur so ein- oder zweimal in den letzten Tagen.

„Das sind Zustände. Von wem hat sie das? Dir?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Du weißt, ich finde, jede Frau sollte ihre Waffen einsetzen. Wenn es einem hilft ans Ziel zu kommen weil man dem Mann signalisiert, dass er der einzigste ist, der einem helfen kann, dass man das arme, kleine Frauchen ist, das seine Hilfe braucht und er dann alles für einem macht, ist das völlig legitim. Die sind selber Schuld wenn sie sich ausnutzen lassen."

„Und solche Worte von einer zukünftigen Lehrerin. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mein Kind, sollte ich jemals eines haben, nicht zu dir schicke." Verena schüttelte den Kopf. Sascha hatte die gesamte Emanzipation für nichtig erklärt mit ihren Worten.

„Finde du erst einmal einen Mann, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Danke, sehr nett. Ich werde mir heute Abend einen suchen. Vielleicht den süßen Typen, den ich letztes Mal gesehen habe, der hinter der Theke im Technobereich stand. Der war jede Sünde wert."

„Weiber." Kerstin verdrehte die Augen. Und ihr hatte man vorgehalten, sie wäre oberflächlich gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Singlezeit nie so genutzt wie Verena. Naja, Kerstin war auch die halbe Zeit in Verena verliebt gewesen, andere Frauen waren ihr einfach egal gewesen. Und dann kam Sascha…

„Wo ist Jodie heute Abend?"

„Sie ist Zuhause, ihr Fernsehkrimi kommt. Und dann wird sie hoffentlich ins Bett gehen, denn morgen hat sie eine Englischarbeit. Sie und Kim haben die letzten Tage nur Englisch miteinander geredet. Vielleicht hat es etwas gebracht. So, ich bin fertig." Sascha schloss die gelben Seiten.

„Gut, dann lasst uns die Badezimmer stürmen und uns aufmotzen." Verena begann tänzelnd in Richtung Wohnungstür zu gehen „I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright, gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I wanna scream and shout. Bambambambambambam." Sie riss abwechselnd die Arme in die Luft "No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts, short skirts, oh, oh, oh, really go wild. Yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel: Man! I feel like a woman!"

„Vroni, lass das. Hier sind Glasscheiben, die könnten bei dem Gejammer zerbrechen", schrie Kerstin.

„Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde, meine Kunstbanausen."

„Wenn das Kunst war, dann ist Dieter Bohlen der Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart des deutschen Pops", meinte Sascha trocken und nahm Kerstin in den Arm. Und Shania Twain hätte wahrscheinlich ihre Deutschlandtour abgesagt wenn sie Verenas Gesang gehört hätte. Singen war nicht Verenas Stärke.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie wieder an der Theke. Verena hatte bereits nach einer halben Stunde einen Verehrer. Das Besondere an diesem Mann war, dass er keinem Korb bekommen hatte. Kerstin fand ihn hässlich wie die Nacht, aber das sagte sie über so ziemlich jeden Mann. Das schien Männern in die Wiege gelegt zu sein.

„Hallo, schöne Frau." Ihre Verehrerin, die Sängerin, stellte ihr ein Glas Wein hin und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo, goldene Stimme der Stadt. Heute nicht als Sängerin unterwegs?"

„Wenn du willst, dann singen wir beide im Duett."

„Nee, lass mal. Ihr wollt eure Gäste schließlich behalten. Das überlasse ich dir, deine Stimme ist super."

„Danke." Ein strahlendes Lächeln, dann verschwand Carola. Kerstin bekam einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Musst du flirten wenn ich neben dir sitze? Es reicht doch, wenn die Frau dich anbaggert, wieso steigst du darauf ein?", beschwerte sich Sascha.

„Ach Schatz, ist doch nur Spaß. Ich liebe nur dich. Aber wenn man begehrt wird, soll man das ausnutzen. Ich beschwere mich auch nicht wenn du angelabert wirst."

„Angelaber, ja, aber ich flirte nicht."

„Darfst du aber. So lange du mich liebst und mir treu bleibst, darfst du gerne flirten. Da, flirte mit Ellen."

„Was?" Die junge Kellnerin sah irritiert auf „Bitte?"

„Ich habe meiner Freundin gesagt, sie soll mit dir flirten. Dann beschwert sie sich nicht mehr darüber, dass Carola mit mir flirtet."

„Ich flirte nicht fremd. Sorry."

„Siehst du, das ist Liebe. Für sie gibt es nur ihre Freundin und du?"

„Tja, dann liegt es am Beruf. Ärzte können wohl nicht treu sein. Früher oder später legen sie immer die Schwester flach. Wieso sollte ich da anders sein als meine männlichen Kollegen? Und Carola, als Sängerin, hat Groupies. Musikstars gehen der Versuchung ebenfalls gerne nach."

„Schatz, du redest dich gerade um Kopf und Kragen, das weißt du, oder?"

„Öhm…"

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, euch beide kurz zu trennen", meinte Ellen. „Sascha, du suchst doch einen Job, oder?"

„Ja, wieso?" Woher wusste Ellen das? Hatte sie es gehört als Kerstin und Sascha darüber gesprochen hatten? Wahrscheinlich.

„Da vorne ist der Direktor einer Grundschule, wenn du willst, stell ich euch vor. Dann kannst du gleich mal fragen, ob er eine Stelle für dich hat. Ist ein netter Typ, Stammgast."

„Okay. Aber nur, wenn du aufpasst, dass meine Ärztin nicht mit der Sängerin durchbrennt."

„Keine Angst, die Sängerin würde ziemlichen Ärger mit ihrer besseren Hälfte bekommen. Das riskiert die nicht. Und ich denke nicht, dass Kerstin dir untreu wird."

„Danke." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Was dachte ihre Freundin von ihr? Flirten ja, fremdgehen nein. Es gab Grenzen.

„Hey, du tauchst doch noch mal bei uns auf? Was für ein Wunder. Und dann ohne Mann. Was ist los?" Kerstin grinste Verena an.

„Heiner ist nach Hause. Er hat mich eingeladen, ihn zu begleiten, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Er war ganz nett, aber nicht mein Typ. Zumindest nicht für einen One Night Stand. Und für eine Beziehung erst recht nicht. So wie es aussieht, werde ich heute Nacht alleine schlafen." Kerstin sparte sich die Einladung, dass in ihrem Bett noch ein Platz frei war. Wobei, beinahe wäre ihr der Satz rausgerutscht. Alte Gewohnheit.

„Wie tragisch."

„Kerstin war auch kurz davor wegen ihrer Flirterei mit der Sängerin", meinte Sascha „Aber dann hat sie kapiert, wer die Frau in ihrem Leben ist."

„So ist das richtig."

„Also bitte, ich war nur nett. Wann hatte ich meine letzte Affäre? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Wahrscheinlich warst du sturzbetrunken."

„Selbst wenn, ich merke es spätestens dann, wenn ich am nächsten Tag im falschen Bett aufwache oder jemand in meinem Bett neben mir liegt. Und vor Sascha gab es nur eine Person, die in meinem Bett war und das warst du, liebste Verena. Zumindest was den Zeitraum der letzten Monate angeht." Und mit Verena war nie etwas passiert. Leider.

„Na, wollt ihr noch etwas?"

„Nico, was hat meine beste Freundin den Abend über angestellt? Ihre Freundin sagt, sie habe Carola angebaggert"

„Umgekehrt eher. Kerstin war nur nett. Aber sie wollte, dass Sascha mit Ellen flirtet, das kann ich nicht gutheißen."

„Flirtest du nie fremd?", fragte Kerstin.

„Ich? Nie!" Nico grinste. Damit war klar, dass ihre Aussage nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Da kann ich mich an andere Szene erinnern", meinte Verena.

„Ruhe! Oder du bekommst Lokalverbot. Trink deinen Cocktail." Nico stellte Verena einen Cocktail hin.

„Ich habe keinen bestellt."

„Du nicht, aber ich für dich. Beziehungsweise, der ist von einem Typen, der dir den ausgeben wollte, kurz bevor du mit dem anderen abgezogen bist. Das nächste Mal stellen wir dich oben auf die Bühne, alle Männer, die Interesse an dir haben, sollen sich dir vorstellen und dann suchst du dir den Besten aus. Das spart dem Rest der Männer einiges an Enttäuschung."

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an. Es reicht wenn Kerstin mir laufend vorhält, ich hätte einen großen Männerverschleiß. Ich meine, selbst wenn es stimmen würde, wen stört es? Ich zwinge keinen mich anzumachen. Wenn sie doch machen, sollen sie sich nicht beschweren wenn ich sie abserviere. Wieso sollten Frauen netter zu Männern sein als sie es zu uns sind? Emanzipation."

„Prost." Nico trank einen Schluck Cola light.

„Verena, diese Worte." Kerstin legte ihre Hand auf Verenas Schulter und grinste „Du wärst eine tolle Lesbe geworden. Schade, dass du kein Interesse an Frauen hast."

„Nobody is perfect. Vielleicht im nächsten Leben."

„Sag mir dann Bescheid, dann versuche ich erneut mein Glück bei dir."

„Kerstin, Schatz, ich sitze neben dir. Erinnere dich kurz."

„Kurz." Kerstin zwinkerte Sascha zu „Ich liebe dich, meine ewig eifersüchtige Freundin. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir auch im nächsten Leben treu sein, wenn wir es zusammen verbringen. Gegen dich hat keine eine Chance. Keine Vroni, keine Carola. Niemand. Kannst du mir das Glauben?"

„Ja." Wie sollte Sascha das Kerstin nicht glauben, wenn sie sie mit ihren blauen Augen ganz treu ansah. Mit diesem Blick konnte Kerstin alles von Sascha haben. Kerstins Augen hatten etwas Magisches. Sobald sie Sascha so ansah konnte sie ihr weder böse sein noch ihr etwas abschlagen oder ihr widersprechen. Es ging einfach nicht. Dieser Blick war wie der Generalschlüssel zu allen Schließfächern in einer Bank. Und Sascha liebte diesen Blick. Mit diesem Blick hatte Kerstin ihr Herz erobert. Irgendwann musste sie ein Foto von ihrer Freundin haben wenn sie so aussah. Dann würde sie ihren Lieblingsblick immer mit sich herumtragen können. Was für ein schöner Gedanke.

Teil 15

„Ich mag diese Frauenabende." Kerstin kuschelte sich an Saschas Schulter und küsste sie. Sie und Sascha waren bei Verena und Kim und machten einen DVD Abend. Die beiden „Drei Engel für Charlie" – Filme standen auf dem Programm.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen was Jodie oben anstellt", murmelte Sascha ein wenig beunruhigt. Ihre Tochter hatte den sturmfreien Abend genutzt um eine Party in der Wohnung zu schmeißen. Erwachsene waren nicht willkommen; es sei denn, sie hießen Patrick oder Kilian. Sascha hatte den beiden nahe gelegt, wenigstens einmal oben vorbeizuschauen, alleine schon im Interesse des Hauses. Wer wusste schon was Teenager alles in einer Wohnung anstellten wenn sie alleine waren?

„Sie wird schwanger sein wenn die Fete vorbei ist", meinte Kim belustigt und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Sascha ein. Sie fand das nicht komisch. Das würde die Hölle werden, wenn diese Prophezeiung eintreffen würde. Jodie war zwölf. Sie konnte sich gut und gerne noch zehn Jahre Zeit nehmen.

„Nun mach dir nicht solche Sorgen, Jodie ist ein vernünftiges Mädchen, die wird das schaffen", beruhigte Verena Sascha „Sie ist nicht wie die Figur von Drew Barrymoore im Film. Wobei, sie wäre eine tolle Rebellin."

„Ihr seid alle doof – außer meine Süße." Sascha zog Kerstin mehr in ihre Arme.

„Danke. Autsch." Kerstin zuckte zusammen als Cameron Diaz einen Gegner zusammenfaltete. In solchen Situationen konnte Kerstin nicht anders als gedanklich die Verletzungen zusammenzuzählen, die das Opfer erleiden konnte. Sehr schmerzlich. Das gruselige Klappergestell musste mindestens drei gebrochene Rippen haben.

„Ich finde den Film klasse", lachte Kim.

„Ich frage mich nur…", begann Verena

„Nein!"

„Wäre da die Möglichkeit…"

„Nein!"

„Donnerstag?"

„Mein Lieblingstag."

„Ich besorge uns Karten".

„Ich liebe Karten."

„Ihr könnt den Film auswendig, oder?", fragte Sascha skeptisch.

„Klar, der ist super. Ich habe mal mit ein paar Freunden versucht das nachzumachen, was die drei im Film vorlegen. Wir haben uns selten so wehgetan wie dabei. Das ist Hammer."

„Vor allem Cameron Diaz", grinste Kerstin und bekam einen Stoß von Sascha. Noch so ein Spruch und sie würde nicht die positive Ausnahme sein.

„Ihr Kellner ist super", meinte Verena „Toller Typ. Mit dem würde ich auch tanzen gehen. Wieso laufen hier nicht solche Männer rum?"

„Weil wir die ganzen Chads haben."

„Danke Sascha. Das brauchte ich jetzt. Kim, gibt es in L.A. mehr Männer wie diesen Steve? Oder den Typen von Alex, wie hieß er noch gleich…? Auch egal. Der Typ aus „Friends" eben."

„Du meinst Schönlinge? Jede Menge. Sie sammeln sich alle am Strand und stellen sich zur Schau. Das erinnert mich ein wenig an diese Messen, wo das Vieh ausgestellt wird. Kaufen Sie diesen durchtrainierten Körper, Six Pack und hohler Kopf inklusive." Kim verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich nehme vier."

„Ladys, wir gucken einen Film", protestierte Kerstin. Sie hatte den Film zwar bereits ein Dutzend Mal gesehen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Es stimmte einfach alles: Aktion, Spannung, Humor, die Darsteller, die Drehorte. Sehr schön. Wenn es nach ihr gehen würde, dann konnte Hollywood gerne noch ein Dutzend weitere Filme davon drehen, sie würde sich alle im Kino und auf DVD ansehen. Einzig und alleine Demi Moore und Bruce Willis im zweiten Teil gefielen ihr nicht. Sie mochte beide Darsteller nicht und hätte sich eine Menge anderer Hollywoodstars für deren Rollen vorstellen können. Dagegen fand sie den Gastauftritt von Pink klasse, was daran liegen konnte, dass sie Pink mochte. Menschen waren ja so schrecklich subjektiv veranlagt.

„Ich finde wirklich beide Teile klasse", meinte Sascha nachdem sie die Filme zu Ende gesehen hatten „Aber der zweite Teil ist in vielen Bereichen sehr unglaubwürdig. Ich meine klar, der erste Teil war auch sehr übertrieben, wenn man überlegt, was die Darsteller alles mitgemacht haben, aber beim zweiten Teil, haben sie das um einiges übertroffen. Normalerweise müsste jeder Darsteller mehrmals mindestens krankenhausreif verletzt gewesen sein, wo er danach wieder fröhlich herumlief. Oder wie sieht das meine schöne Ärztin?"

„Deine Ärztin gibt dir Recht. Aber deswegen ist es ein Film. Weil es unrealistisch ist. Alles was zählt, ist die Unterhaltung. James Bond hat mit der Realität so viel zu tun wie Dieter Bohlen mit abwechselungsreicher Musik."

„Aber James Bond ist James Bond, der darf das", seufzte Verena. Man konnte einen Klassemann wie James Bond nicht mit einer Blödeltüte wie Dida vergleichen. Das war, als wenn man seine Badewanne mit der Karibik verglich.

„Ach Vroni, dein Schauspieler hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit James Bond und was hat dir das gebracht? Nur Ärger. Sieh es endlich ein, Männer sind Schweine."

„Nicht alle."

„Nein, die, die es nicht sind, sind schwul."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, du irrst dich." Verena sah zu Kim, die bereits vor einer Stunde an Verenas Schulter eingeschlafen war „Ich bin ein Bettersatz."

„Nein, du hast eine beruhigende Auswirkung auf deine Umwelt."

„Ich bin einschläfernd."

„Oder so."

„Danke Kerstin. Das mag ich so an dir, deine Warmherzigkeit. Wie du einem immer aufbaust. Danke."

„Deswegen brauche ich keine Kühlakkus in meinem Behandlungszimmer. Mein Charme kühlt alle Verletzungen." Kerstin streckte sich grinsend. Sie hätte keine tieferen Probleme hier einfach einzuschlafen. Es war warm, gemütlich, Sascha war bei ihr, alles was Kerstin brauchte um sich wohl zu fühlen also. Zum Glück wartete ihr Bett keine zwanzig Meter weiter auf sie. Und da sie heute bei Kerstin schliefen, mussten sie nicht einmal Treppen steigen.

„Und Sascha, wirst du nach oben gehen und gucken, was Jodie so in den letzten vier Stunden angestellt hat? Die Fete müsste langsam beendet sein."

„Nein, ich habe ihr versprochen unten zu bleiben. Also werde ich stark sein und dem mütterlichen Drang wiederstehen…ich werde einfach Kilian ausfragen. Wieso ist Kerstins Mitbewohner willkommen und ich nicht?"

„Weil die eigene Mutter in dem Alter nie willkommen ist. Das ist uncool. Müsstest du wissen."

„Das Leben ist so gemein. Na los, mein Schatz, wir gehen ins Bett. Ich möchte mal aufwachen ohne hundemüde zu sein. Aufwachen, ausgeschlafen sein und dann lecker Frühstücken. Ohne Stress und Hektik weil du mal wieder zu spät zur Arbeit kommen wirst."

„Wenn ich dich als Frühstück bekomme, finde ich, ist das der beste Plan, den du jemals hattest und was die Arbeit angeht: Lieber mit dir frühstücken als arbeiten. Oder besser: Lieber dich frühstücken."

„Darüber diskutieren wir später." Sascha stand auf und streckte sich. Vier Stunden sitzen konnte einem die Knochen sehr müde machen. Sie streckte Kerstin ihre Hand hin und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Oh, mein Rücken, das Alter."

„Alter? Welches Alter?"

„Im Gegensatz zu euch Küken habe ich die dreißig geschafft. Zwar erst ein paar Monate, aber das merkt man. Kommt ihr mal in mein Alter, dann könnt ihr mitreden."

„Bis ich dreißig bin, bist du vierzig", grinste Verena.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich diese fünf Jahre retten. Soweit ich weiß, beträgt die Zeitspanne zwischen dreißig und vierzig ganz normal zehn Jahre. Aber als nächstes folgt mir meine Süße in drei Jahren. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das in Las Vegas feiern? Mit einem Rundflug im Dunklen über die Stadt."

„Immer wenn sie müde ist, wird sie romantisch. Das muss ich mir merken." Sascha küsste Kerstin und schob sie langsam zur Tür „Wir gehen schlafen. Weck du Kim schön sanft, sie hasst es ruppig geweckt zu werden. Oder trag sie ins Bett."

„Sonst noch Wünsche?"

„Ja, wenn du morgen früh deine morgendliche Joggingrunde machst, bring Brötchen mit", gähnte Kerstin.

„Kein Problem. Ich bringe sie dir bis ans Bett und belege sie vorher nach Wunsch. Kerstin, mach dass du ins Bett kommst oder ich werde dich persönlich dahin verfrachten."

„Noch vor ein paar Wochen wäre das ein Angebot gewesen, das in sofort angenommen hätte, jetzt lehne ich ab. Bis morgen. Schlaf gut."

„Ihr beide auch."

„Nacht." Verena schloss die Tür hinter den beiden und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Kim hatte sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt. Verena musste grinsen. Sanft wecken? Ins Bett tragen? Nicht mit ihr. Kim war Kampfsportlerin, die sollte nicht zimperlich sein. Sie hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie sie sie wecken konnte. Verena zog eine CD aus ihrem CD Ständer, legte sie in die Anlage, drehte die Lautstärke nach oben und startete das Lied. In voller Lautstärke erklang das Lied „All the small things" von Blink 182, das auch am Ende des ersten Teil von „Charlies Engels" zu hören war. Kim schoss erschrocken nach oben und sah sich irritiert um.

„Guten Morgen, Engel."

„Du bist tot, Charlie."

„Och Kimmi, als wenn du mir etwas tun könntest. Du völlig steif, ungelenkig und verschlafen. Gegen dich wäre jede Rentnerin eine Herausforderung."

„Okay, du, hast es nicht anders gewollt." Kim sprang auf. Verena konnte eben noch die Musik ein wenig leiser stellen, dann war sie auf der Flucht. Allem Anschein nach konnte man Kim auch etwas ruppiger wecken.

„Mach dein Testament." Verena war ins Trainingszimmer geflohen und konnte Kim nun nicht mehr entkommen. Doch wenn sie nicht ins Treppenhaus gelaufen wäre, wäre in jedem Raum jetzt Ende gewesen und hier würde sie wenigstens gut gepolstert fallen.

„Nur über meine Leiche." Verena begab sich in Kampfausstellung – das was sie bisher am Besten von ihrem neuen Training konnte. Der Rest musste innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden wiederkommen oder improvisiert werden.

„Das ist annehmbares Angebot." Kim umkreiste Verena langsam. Normalerweise wäre es ihr ein leichtes dieses Spiel innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zu beenden, aber es begann ihr gerade Spaß zu machen.

„Wie hättest du es gerne? Möchtest du mit dem Gesicht zur Matte landen? Oder lieber die Decke anstarren während du fliegst? Oder die Seite? Du hast die freie Wahl."

„Ich will dich am Boden sehen."

„Oh, das ist kein Problem." Blitzschnell ging Kim nach unten, stützte sich auf ihren Händen ab, ließ die Beine nach vorne schellen und zog Verena so ihre Beine weg, dass sie auf dem Allerwertesten landete. Bevor Verena das richtig realisiert hatte, stand Kim wieder ganz normal vor ihr und grinste.

„Das war ein Zufallstreffer." Verena sprang wieder auf. „Noch einmal gelingt dir das nicht."

„Nicht? Wieso? Versucht du mich diesmal anzugreifen? Sehr süß."

„Du wirst es noch bereuen mich unterschätzt zu haben." Verena griff mit einem Karatetritt an, der – wenn er angekommen wäre – Kims Schulterblätter getroffen hätte. So landete er in Kims Hand, die den Arm hochriss, und Verena so vom Standbein riss und sie erneut auf die Matte beförderte.

„Wieder ein Zufall?", fragte Kim belustigt und ließ Verenas Fuß los.

„Ja." Kim reichte ihr die Hand um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. Verena nahm die Hand und machte nun das, was Kim das erste Mal mit ihr gemacht hatte: Sie zog ihr die Beine weg und dann lag Kim auf der Matte während Verena aufstand und grinste.

„Zwei zu eins."

„Nicht schlecht. Du hast nur eins vergessen."

„Was denn?"

„Sicherheitsabstand." Und schwups lag Verena wieder auf der Matte während Kim sich zwei Meter weiter auf den Beinen um die wieder althergestellte Ordnung freute.

„Anfängerpech. Aber du lagst unten, Baby."

„Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn."

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig." Verena stand wieder auf.

„Was willst du denn jetzt noch versuchen? Du hast keine Chance und das lag nicht an den fast zwei Flaschen Wein, die du leergetrunken hast. Oder willst du es auf den Alk schieben? Dann bekommst du morgen eine zweite Chance, wenn du nüchtern bist."

„Du hattest genauso viel Wein wie ich. Das lasse ich nicht gelten."

„Na, dann auf ein Neues", grinste Kim. Wahrscheinlich hatten beide zuviel getrunken, sonst würden sie dieses seltsame Spiel nicht spielen. Aber es hatte etwas. Verena schlug die Fäuste aufeinander. Jetzt oder nie. All ihre Taktiken hatten nichts gebracht, also gab es nur noch eines: Brachialgewalt! Sie stürzte sich auf Kim, bekam sie auch zu fassen und fiel mit ihr zu Boden, wo beide sich hin und her wälzten. Das war jetzt mehr Ringen für Anfänger, aber im Krieg gab es keine Regeln. Doch wiederum landete Verena unten. Kim hatte einfach die bessere Technik.

„Gibst du auf?"

„Niemals." Verena nahm ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und warf Kim von sich runter. Sie kugelten wieder durch den Raum.

„Du wirst nie gewinnen!"

„Das sehen wir noch." Verena versuchte sich Kraft einzureden, aber der Wein, die späte Stunde und die Tatsache, dass Kim einfach besser im Training war als sie, ließ ihren Siegeswillen nachlassen. Vielleicht sollten sie doch morgen weitermachen, jetzt war ihr mehr nach…ja, nach was war ihr? Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr nach Gegenwehr. Sie wollte gerade offiziell aufgeben als sie in Kims Augen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hängen blieb. Was auch immer passiert war oder gerade passierte, sie konnte es nicht sagen, nicht erklären, ob es der Wein war, die Situation oder alles zusammen, aber plötzlich waren ihre Lippen auf Kims und alles was sie dann noch mitbekam war, dass sie beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken…Krieg und Frieden…

Verenas Kopf fühlte sich wie gepolstert an. Es waren keine Kopfschmerzen, so viel hatte sie dann doch nicht getrunken, es war eher so etwas wie eine Mischung aus Halbschlaf und starke Müdigkeit. Dabei sollte sie langsam wach sein. Apropos wach sein. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie die Szenen, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten, nur geträumt hatte. Und selbst dann würde sie sich fragen wie sie auf die Idee kam so etwas zu träumen. Sie und Kim. Was für ein Blödsinn. Sie empfand nichts weiter als Freundschaft für Kim. Wie kam sie auf die Idee, dass sie…Moment! Bevor sie sich einredete, es war ein Traum, sollte sie sich umdrehen. War ihr Bett leer, dann war es ein Traum. Verena atmete tief ein und drehte sich um. Sie sah…Nichts. Sie war alleine in ihrem Bett. Da es draußen bereits hell war, konnte sie sich da ganz sicher sein. Ein weiterer Blick durch ihr Zimmer zeigte, dass keine ihrer Sachen wahllos herum lagen. Gut, es war ein Traum gewesen. Was für ein Glück. Alles andere hätte sie nicht gebrauchen können. Nicht auszudenken wenn sie Kerstin gesagt hätte, dass sie im Suff Sex mit Kim gehabt hätte. Kerstin würde die Krise bekommen. Monatelang hatte sie, Verena, ihr gesagt, sie hätte kein Interesse an Frauen und dann wohnte Kim einige Tage bei ihr und schon landeten sie im Bett. Nein, so eine Szene wollte sie gar nicht erleben. Aber wie um alles in der Welt hatte sie sich diesen Traum eingefangen? War das eine Folgeerscheinung von zuviel „Drei Engel für Charlie" gucken? Verena schnappte sich ihren Jogginganzug und ging ins Badezimmer. Erst einmal eine Dusche, dann sah die Welt gleich viel anders aus. Um einiges besser gelaunt betrat sie die Küche. Dort erwartete sie Kim. Hoffentlich sah sie ihr nicht an, dass sie von ihr geträumt hatte. Aber das war ja Schwachsinn, so etwas konnte man einem nicht ansehen. Oder?

„Morgen." Wenn sie jetzt rot anlief, dann würde sie in eine akute Erklärungsnot kommen. Angestrengt versuchte sie herauszufinden, ob sich ihr Gesicht heiß anfühlte. Nein, alles normal. Gut.

„Guten Morgen." Kim lächelte. Sah man es ihr doch an? Ach, sie sollte endlich aufhören sich so einen Blödsinn einzureden. Wieso sollte Kim nicht lächeln wenn sie Verena sah? Lächeln war besser als weinen. Mein Gott, was redete sie sich heute wieder für einen Blödsinn im Unterbewusstsein zurecht? Was für ein Glück, dass keiner ihre Gedanken lesen oder sehen konnte.

„Gut geschlafen?" Wieso bekam diese Frage plötzlich eine so seltsame Bedeutung? Das war eine ganz normale Frage.

„Ja, danke. Und selber?" Na also, eine ganz normale Antwort auf eine ganz normale Frage. Alles ganz normal. Oder zu normal? Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Verena würde schreien.

„Sehr gut…danke…" Zumindest glaubte sie das. Wenn sie das Kerstin erzählen würde, was ihr so durch den Kopf ging, dann würde sie Verena für verrückt erklären…oder sie fragen, ob das Wunschdenken wäre…oder so…aber wahrscheinlich würde sie Verena zuerst einem psychologischen Test unterziehen. Was genau heute falsch mit ihr war. Doktor Strauß würde seine wahre Freude an Verenas Seelenleben haben.

„Vroni, dein Toast!" Kim riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verena hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sich ihre Toastscheibe im Toaster verkantet hatte und deswegen nicht herausgeschleudert wurde. Kim hatte den bereits stark qualmenden Toaster vom Strom gerissen und das Toast mit einem Messer befreit. Aus ihrem Frühstück war Holzkohle der besten Qualität geworden. Einen schönen guten Morgen und willkommen in der Realität.

„Danke, das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt."

„Das habe ich gesehen. Du scheinst im Gedanken zu sein. Ist es wegen…?" Die Türklingel schrillte laut in ihr Gespräch. Verena verzog das Gesicht. Sie musste dringend die Klingel leise stellen. Wenn sie mal genau unter dem Lautsprecher der Klingel stehen würde und es würde jemand klingeln, dann würde ihr wahrscheinlich der Kopf abfliegen. Oder er würde die Form einer Glocke annehmen.

„Ich werde mir Kilian packen und ihm sagen, er soll dieses verfluchte Ding leiser stellen oder ich drehe durch." Verena warf ihren Holzkohletoast in den Müll und ging zur Tür. Kaum hatte sie die Küche verlassen, musste sie innerlich stocken. Was genau hatte Kim sie fragen wollen? Ist es wegen…wegen was? Wäre das eine harmlose Frage worden, so nach dem Motto: Ist es weil es so früh am Morgen ist? Oder: Ist es weil du zu lange wach warst? Oder gar eine Frage, über die Verena, wenn sie ehrlich war, gar nicht länger nachdenken wollte. Ist es wegen letzter Nacht? Weil wir zusammen im Bett waren? Weil du geträumt dass wir zusammen im Bett waren? Weil du es nicht geträumt hast, denn es war Realität? Was für eine Frage wäre es geworden? Und wollte sie die Frage überhaupt hören?

„Guten Morgen." Kerstin. Sie war noch nie so froh gewesen Kerstin zu sehen wie gerade.

„Morgen." Sie fiel Kerstin um den Hals und drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange.

„Wow, wofür war das?"

„Weil…" Weil du mich aus einer eventuell heiklen Situation gerettet hast? Weil du mich von meinen seltsamen Gedanken ablenken kannst? Weil ich heuet morgen nicht alle Tassen im Schrank habe?

„Weil du pünktlich bist."

„Überpünktlich." Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatten noch fast zehn Minuten.

„Umso besser. Dann können wir Jansen beweisen, dass du auch mehr als pünktlich sein kannst. Ich hole meine Schlüssel, dann können wir los." Verena lief in ihr Zimmer.

„Und zieh dich um!" Kerstin betrat kopfschüttelnd die Wohnung. War das wirklich ihre Verena? So hatte sie sich noch nie gesehen. Kerstin ging in die Küche. Seit wann wollte sie im Jogginganzug zur Arbeit?

„Hi Kim, gut geschlafen?"

„Danke, sehr gut. Wenn ich auf die Uhr gucke, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass du nicht gut geschlafen hast, sonst wärst du nicht hier."

„Oh, meine Nacht war wunderbar. Deine bezaubernde Kusine hat mich geweckt. Sie muss gleich zu ihrer Mutter, die will in den Großmarkt und braucht einen Fahrer."

„Was sagt sie eigentlich zu euch beiden?"

„Sie gewöhnt sich langsam an den Gedanken eine Schwiegertochter zu haben statt einen Schwiegersohn."

„Ja, das wird seine Zeit brauchen."

„So, da bin ich. Wir können los." Verena rutschte quasi um die Ecke und stoppte indem sie sich vor den Türrahmen knallen ließ. Eine sehr unorthodoxe Methode zu bremsen, fand Kerstin.

„Du hast noch gar nicht gefrühstückt", erinnerte Kim Verena.

„Das lass ich ausfallen. Diät."

„So ein Quatsch, wir haben Zeit, du kannst etwas essen." Kerstin verstand Verena immer weniger. Was genau war heute Morgen mit ihr los? Lag es am Wochenenddienst? Bekam er ihr nicht? Kerstin konnte sich auch Schöneres vorstellen als an einem Samstag in Reutlitz zu sein.

„Nein, wir werden pünktlich sein. Los, ich kauf mir in der Pause ein Brötchen, oder so." Verena packte Kerstin und schob sie aus der Küche. Diese warf Kim einen hilflosen und verständnislosen Blick zu. Hatte Kim einer Erklärung für dieses Verhalten? Nein, Kims Blick war ähnlich verständnislos.

„Ciao."

„Bis heute Abend, Kim." Oh mein Gott, wie hörte sich dann denn jetzt an? Als wenn sie ein altes Ehepaar wären. Bis heute Abend. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie nicht Kim, sondern Liebling sagte.

„Tschüß ihr beiden." War das nun ein trauriger Unterton? Oder ein verwirrte weil sie so überstürzt los waren? Verena war sich nicht sicher, wie Kim das Tschüß gemeint hatte? Oder hatte es keine Bedeutung? Was war das nur für ein Tag?

Kerstin hatte einiges auf der Krankenstation zu erledigen so dass sie es nicht schaffte, die Pause mit Verena zu verbringen. Sie hätte gerne gewusst was sie so durcheinander gemacht hatte. Denn dass etwas mit ihrer Freundin nicht stimmte, das stand außer Frage.

„Denkst du an deine Lehrerin?" Walter lehnte sich neben Kerstin ans Gitter. Kerstin hatte sich fünf Minuten Zeit genommen um frische Luft zu schnappen.

„Ausnahmsweise mal nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Meine nette Kollegin, deine Vertrauensbeamtin."

„Du meinst diese süße, blonde Frau, mit den unbeschreiblich tollen blauen Augen? Die, die den ganzen Morgen in der Wäscherein neben Jansen stand und sich sein Gerede anhörte ohne die Augen zu verdrehen? Weil sie zu sehr in ihren Gedanken hing und deswegen nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Gerda kurz davor war ihr die Schlüssel zu klauen?"

„Was?" Kerstin war entsetzt. So etwas war Verena bisher noch nie passiert. Wenn das Jansen gesehen hatte, dann konnte sie einiges an Ärger bekommen.

„Hat Jansen…?"

„Nein, ich war so frei ein wenig mehr Krach zu machen als nötig war und habe einen Trolli mit voller Wucht vor die Wand gesetzt. Das hat sie aus ihrer Traumwelt geholt. Ich möchte mal wissen, von wem die geträumt hat. Und dann wäre ich gerne der Grund."

„Danke Walter." Kerstin war erleichtert.

„Das mache ich nur weil du sie magst und sie ganz okay ist für eine Schluse. Verstanden? Einmal und nie wieder. Nimm sie dir mal vor und hol sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück."

„Das hatte ich vor."

„Weißt du wieso sie so neben der Spur ist?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Beginn einer psychischen Erkrankung? Schlafmangel? Unterzuckerung wegen fehlenden Frühstücks? Der Mond? Überarbeitet? Geistige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit wegen Dienst mit Jansen?"

„Alles ist möglich. Du solltest sie dringend untersuchen. Wenn du eine Assistentin brauchst, jemanden, die sie frei macht, dann lass es mich wissen."

„Ich denke, das schaffe ich alleine. Wenn ich was kann, dann ist es Frauen ausziehen", lachte Kerstin.

„Lass das mal nicht deine Sascha hören."

„Die werde ich jetzt mal anrufen." Kerstin klopfte Walter auf die Schulter „Bis später. Und danke dass du Verena gerettet hast."

„Was tut man nicht alles für die Frauen?" Walter grinste.

„Alles, Schätzchen, alles." Kerstin ging wieder in das Gebäude. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann war Verena jetzt im Aquarium, zusammen mit Neumeyer. Erfreut darüber dass ihr Gedächtnis anscheinend heute besser war als Verenas Gesamtzustand, trat sie vor das Aquarium.

„Verena, hast du mal kurz Zeit? Es ist wegen deinen Kopfschmerzen. Ich will dir Blut abnehmen." Sie sah Verena eindringlich an.

„Kopfschmerzen?" Nein, wenn sie jetzt das Ablenkungsmanöver versaute, würde Kerstin sie persönlich durch die rechteckigen Gitterstäbe ziehen; auch wenn Verena dann aussehen würde wie frisch hergestelltes Gehacktes.

„Die sind weg." Danke, wenigstens etwas. Die Antwort war zwar alles andere als gut, aber besser als wenn sie gefragt hätte welche Kopfschmerzen Kerstin meinen würde. Auf diese Antwort konnte Kerstin aufbauen.

„Und das soll so bleiben. Nun stell dich nicht so an wegen der Nadel. Das wirst du überleben."

„Ja, ist gut." Verena stand auf und kam zu Kerstin.

„Geht doch", murmelte diese leise. Zusammen gingen sie auf die Krankenstation. Als sie in Kerstins Behandlungszimmer waren fragte Verena:

„Und was soll das jetzt? Wieso holst du mich her? Mir geht es gut."

„Sicher?"

„Ja. Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

„Vroni, du bist den ganzen Tag schon komisch. Heute Morgen als du mir die Tür aufgemacht hast, dann hast den Dienst in der Wäscherein verträumt, man hätte dir um haaresbreite die Schlüssel geklaut…"

„Was? Wer sagt das? Wer wollte meine Schlüssel klauen?"

„Du kannst dich an Walters Trolliunfall erinnern? Das hat sie gemacht damit du wieder in die Realität zurückkommst. Was ist los mit dir?" Eine sehr schöne Frage. Verena wäre sehr froh gewesen wenn sie sich selber diese Frage beantworten könnte. Leider blieb sie immer wieder an der selben Stelle hängen: War das letzte Nacht ein Traum gewesen oder Realität? Und wenn es ein Traum war, wieso träumte sie so etwas? Das hatte sie nie zuvor gehabt. Und wenn es kein Traum war – was sie nicht hoffte – wie war das passiert? Was würde das für sie und Kim bedeuten? Wie sollte sie Kim nun begegnen?

„Ich habe schlecht geschlafen…schlecht geträumt…Alptraum."

„Ein Alptraum? Das muss der Hammer gewesen sein, wenn er dich so beschäftigt." Hoffentlich nicht DER HAMMER, fügte Kerstin stumm hinzu.

„Ja", murmelte Verena und merkte, dass Kerstin erwartete dass sie ihr sagte, was sie geträumt hatte.

„Ich habe geträumt, ich müsste den Rest meines Lebens mit Jansen in einem Raum verbringen. Schrecklich." Also doch der Hammer.

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Und das war nicht gelogen. Wie genau war sie auf diese Ausrede gekommen? So ein Schwachsinn. Doch bestand ihr heutiger Tag nicht sowieso aus Schwachsinn?

Verena hatte bestimmt fünf Minuten vor ihrer eigenen Wohnungstür gestanden und hatte überlegt ob sie reingehen sollte oder lieber nicht. Was war, wenn Kim da war? Okay, das war wahrscheinlich. Sie hatte Tagschicht gehabt und musste, wenn ihr nichts dazwischen gekommen war, Zuhause sein. Was sollte Verena ihr sagen? Wie sollte sie Kim behandeln? Nicht dass es da Probleme geben müsste…aber nur mal angenommen, die sehr unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass das alles letzte Nacht kein Traum gewesen war, würde eintreffen: Es war passiert. Sie würde nicht rückgängig machen können. Sie konnte es auch nicht mehr ändern. Ergo: Was auch immer war, es war vorbei, es war ein Einzelfall gewesen und sie würde sich der Sache stellen müssen. Früher oder später. Dann lieber früher, dann hatte sie es hinter sich. Verena drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Oder lieber später? Dann konnte sie überlegen was sie sagen sollte. Hatte mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken. Man soll ja nichts übers Knie brechen…

„Blödsinn", murmelte sie. Jetzt musste sie erst mal reingehen. So etwas Kindisches. Ewig vor der eigenen Wohnung stehen weil man sich nicht herein traute wegen etwas, was keinem geschadet hatte. Oder doch? Was war, wenn Kim sich Hoffnungen machte? Was war, wenn Kerstin davon erfahren würde? Was war…Oh Mann, Verena, jetzt beweg deinen Arsch endlich in die Wohnung, sagte sie sich selber.

„Hallo", rief Verena betont fröhlich. Sollte sie alleine sein, dann würde es still bleiben und sie konnte in Ruhe weiter über ihre weiteren Schritte nachdenken und eventuell Beweise dafür finden, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Aber welche Beweise? Träume schrieben sich nicht von alleine irgendwo auf damit verwirrte Frauen nachsehen konnten, ob sie wirklich geträumt hatte oder nicht. Und wenn es kein Traum war…was natürlich kompletter Blödsinn war – dann würde sie auch nichts finden. Okay, wäre Kim ein Mann, hätte sie ein Kondom finden können, aber so. Was sollte sie finden? Jegliche Spuren einer heißen Liebesnacht waren auf einer hellen Bettwäsche nicht zu finden, es sei denn, man machte eine Untersuchung wie im Labor. Und es sehe wohl ziemlich doof aus, wenn Verena ein Aushilfslabor aus ihrem Schlafzimmer machte. Vielleicht hatte der „Vorfall", der eh nie stattgefunden hatte, auch woanders stattgefunden und sie war in ihr Bett gegangen…danach…nach dem nicht passierten…und war dann ganz normal in ihrem Bett aufgewacht. So betrachtet…es kam die ganze Wohnung in Betracht. Kims Zimmer inklusive. Und wie sollte sie der klar machen, dass sie etwas suchte, das es nicht gab…geben durfte…geben sollte…

„Hi." Okay, Kim war Zuhause. Angriff? Abwarten? Ach, erst mal umziehen. Das verschaffte wieder Zeit. Verena verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und zog sich um. Dabei konnte sie nicht anders als laufend ihr Bett anzustarren. Was genau war hier passiert? Oder in einem anderem Raum?

„Ich glaube, ich werde paranoid." Verena ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Jetzt noch mal ganz von vorne. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, bis heute Morgen hatte sie sich für wenigstens halbwegs intelligent gehalten. Trug sie mal die Fakten zusammen. Fakt eins: Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie in der letzten Nacht Sex mit Kim gehabt hatte oder ob sie das geträumt hatte. Fakt zwei: Egal welche Variante von Fakt eins zutraf, sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Fakt drei: Sie waren beide Erwachsen, in keiner Beziehung und im vollen Besitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte (gut, Verena war das seit dem Morgen nicht mehr). Fakt vier: Wenn etwas passiert war, war der Alkohol ein wesentlicher Grund gewesen. Zumindest bei Verena. Fakt fünf: Kim hatte sie am Morgen weder nicht beachtet noch seltsam behandelt. Zumindest wenn Verena das objektiv betrachtete. Fakt sechs: Egal was passiert war, sie würde damit leben können. Sie hatte nichts Falsches getan. Fakt sieben: Sie sollte mit Kim reden, dann würde sich alles rausstellen und ihre ganzen Probleme wären erledigt. Fakt acht: Je eher sie sich aufraffte um mit Kim zu reden, umso eher wusste was passiert war. Ja, endlich einmal wieder klare Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Das wurde auch Zeit. Sie wollte gerade aus ihrem Bett steigen als es an der Tür klopfte. Fakt zehn: Wenn Kim mit ihr reden würde, das Thema ansprach, dann würde Verena nicht in Gefahr laufen, sich lächerlich zu machen, wenn es ein Traum gewesen war. Allerdings stand Fakt zehn im Widerspruch zu Fakt sieben. Aber Fakt zehn war ihr sympathischer.

„Verena, darf ich reinkommen?"

„Klar." Aber Fakt sieben war zuerst da gewesen. Verena setze sich hin und sah Kim an. Sah sie anders aus als sonst? War sie anders? War sie…jetzt fing sie schon wieder damit an. Konnte das bitte mal aufhören? Wie sollte sie normal mit Kim reden wenn sie nicht einmal Ordnung in ihren Kopf brachte?

„Setz dich." Oder war Bett zu…nein, stopp! Hier gab es sonst nichts zum Sitzen und es war höflich jemanden aufzufordern sich zu setzen. Keine wirren Gedanken mehr.

„Danke. Verena, was ist mit dir los?" Die Frage hatte sie heute bereits gehört. Diese Frage versuchte sie seit dem Wachwerden zu beantworten. Diese Frage würde sie ihren letzten Verstand rauben. Diese Frage hatte keine Antwort. Zumindest keine, die Verena auf die schnelle einfiel.

„Nichts." Diese Antwort war falsch.

„Ich merke, dass du etwas hast. Ist es wegen…" Ja, ja, los, frag. Frag ob es wegen der letzten Nacht ist, dann hatte Verena Gewissheit, dass sie das nicht geträumt hatte. Nein, halt, nicht fragen ob es wegen der letzten Nacht war, dann wäre etwas passiert. Frag, ob es wegen der Arbeit ist. Das ist besser. Das würde weniger kompliziert werden. Ja, frag nach der Arbeit.

„…gestern Abend?" Gestern Abend? Die Filme? Der Wein? Hatten sie Verenas Weine leergetrunken? Die Couch versaut? Hatten sie Streit gehabt? Gestern Abend. Gestern Abend war nicht letzte Nacht. Oder?

„Gestern Abend? Die Filme?" Waren die DVDs kaputt?

„Nein, danach." Danach? Scheiße, das war nicht gut. Sascha und Kerstin waren nach den Filmen gegangen. Verflucht. Was konnte sonst danach passiert sein? Wenn sie jetzt sagen würde, sie wüsste nicht, was Kim meinte, dann könnte sie ganz schön auf die Nase fallen wenn etwas war. Das würde sehr verletzend sein. Andererseits…wenn nichts gewesen war dann…aber dann würde Kim doch nicht fragen. Wieso sollte sie sonst fragen? Es musste etwas passiert sein. Es ging gar nicht anders. Egal wie ungern Verena sich das eingestand. Niemand fragte ohne Grund nach. Oder wie sie in ihrem Studium gelernt hatte: Jedes Gespräch verfolgte ein Ziel, hatte ein Thema. Didaktisches Dreieck. Das achte Element. Ziele. Oder war das das Element sieben und die Inhalte? Element fünf? Beziehung? Die Beziehungsebene war primär, die Inhaltseben sekundär…was kam ihr dieser Scheiß denn jetzt in den Kopf? Das tat gar nichts zur Sache. Didaktisches Dreieck, so ein Scheiß. Sie hatte Didaktik nie leiden können.

„Du meinst…" Augen zu und durch. Wenn sie daneben lag, dann hatten beide etwas zu lachen. Kim mehr, Verena weniger, aber sie wäre danach um einiges erleichterter.

„…uns beide…?"

„Ja." Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Ein uns beide besagte, dass etwas zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen war. Doch war ein „uns beide" nicht auch etwas ganz neutrales? Das konnte auch einen gemeinsamen Mietvertrag betreffen. Oder eine andere banale Sache.

„…und dass wir…" Boah, Piet Klocke war richtig gesprächig im Gegensatz zu ihr. Wenn sie weiterhin in Satzellipsen redete, dann bekam sie selber einen Anfall. Jetzt mal zackig, einen ordentlichen Satz bitte. Im korrekten Deutsch, vollständig, eindeutig und zum Thema passend.

„Dass wir beide miteinander geschlafen haben." Na also, ging doch. Das war ein Satz, mit dem man etwas anfangen konnte. Kurz, präzise, gut zu verstehen und eindeutig. Leider auch eindeutig nicht von Verena. Also, danke Kim.

„Genau." Naja, das konnte man auch als Satz durchgehen lassen, oder? Auf jeden Fall war das kurz und eindeutig. Ein Anfang. Aber Moment, jetzt mal von den Äußerlichkeiten der Sätze weg, hin zum Inhalt. Es war kein Traum gewesen! Sie hatten wirklich…verdammt, hatte sie einen Fakt, in dem sie sich überlegt hatte, was ist, wenn es kein Traum war? Nicht dass sie jetzt wüsste. Was sagte man in solchen Situationen? Aber wo war die Frage? War es eine Frage? Verena war sich sicher, sie sollte etwas mehr sagen als ihr „Genau". Sie könnte steppen. Oder ein Gedicht aufsagen…Zu Dionys, dem Tyrannen, schlich Damon, den Dolch im Gewande: Ihn schlugen die Häscher? Rächer? War das nicht auch scheißegal? Nur weil sie zuviel Film sah kam sie wieder vom Thema ab. Aber Heidi Brühl hatte toll in diesem Immenhof – Teil gespielt. Horst Jansen war ein wenig…Verena, hallo? Vor dir sitzt Kim, mit der du letzte Nacht wirklich Sex hattest und will mit dir darüber sprechen. Könntest du bitte ganz kurz zum Thema zurückkommen? Nur ganz kurz, bitte! So anspruchsvoll und lobenswert es war, Schiller in sein Leben zu integrieren, so unpassend war es jetzt. Jetzt spielte Kim die Hauptrolle in ihrem Leben. Also, war das, um das Verena sich jetzt kümmern musste…der sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit geben musste…oder…nicht schon wieder. Sie kam wieder vom Thema ab. Verdammt. Los jetzt, zur Sache kommen. So weit war es gekommen, Verena musste sich schon selber zusammenscheißen.

„Du bist deswegen so komisch, oder? Deswegen bist du heute Morgen so überstürzt abgehauen." Oh, das war gut. Kim redete. Sie stellte Fragen, die Verena sogar beantworten konnte. Perfekt.

„Kim, ich…ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…" Endlich mal ein Satz, den sie so unterschreiben konnte. „Ich meine, ich hatte heute Morgen…ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob wir wirklich…oder ob es ein Traum gewesen war…nicht dass ich so etwas normalerweise träume…aber…normalerweise habe ich auch keinen Sex mit Frauen…" Hey, das war gut gewesen für ihre Verhältnisse. Das erklärte wieso sie so seltsam war und was sie empfand.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt: Ich habe normalerweise auch Männer in meinem Bett." Oh ja, das beruhigte Verena. Sogar sehr.

„Du schleppst also nicht regelmäßig deine Mitbewohnerinnen ab?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nicht einmal wenn ich etwas getrunken habe, so wie gestern Abend."

„Sehr beruhigend…nicht dass ich ein Problem damit hätte, wenn du…eigentlich kannst du in dein Bett holen wen oder was immer du willst, ist mir egal, so lange du keine Straftat begehst, aber…" Sie redete Scheiße. Lieber den Mund halten. Manchmal sagte man Dinge am Besten, wenn man die Klappe hielt.

„…es wäre ein wenig kompliziert wenn ich mich in dich verliebt hätte?" Kim grinste. Sie war verdammt gut darin Verenas Sätze zu vollenden.

„Ja. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann irritiert es mich genug, dass wir überhaupt im Bett waren."

„Waren wir nicht."

„Häh?" Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr. Worüber hatten sie denn sonst die ganze Zeit geredet? Konnte Kim das schnell richtig stellen, bitte? Sonst würden Verenas wirre Gedanken wieder von vorne anfangen.

„Du hast ein komplettes Black – out, was?" Kim schien die Sache lustig zu finden. Zumindest Verenas Zustand.

„Ich befürchte langsam. Klär mich auf."

„Nicht Bett, Matten. Du hattest den Kampf nach Punkten klar verloren…zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo wir gekämpft haben. Dann kamen wir uns selber dazwischen. War es so schlimm dass du es verdrängst oder ist der Alkohol Schuld?"

„Tja, gute Frage. Haben deine Lover am nächsten Tag Aussetzer?"

„Nein."

„Dann ist es der Alkohol", lachte Verena und war über sich selber erstaunt. Okay, sie hatte mit Kim geschlafen, aber die sah das anscheinend nicht als tragisch an, dann konnte Verena sich entspannen.

„Gut, ich hab mir langsam Sorgen gemacht. Bleibt nur eine Frage: Wie gehen wir mit der letzten Nacht um? Ausrutscher und One – Night – Stand?"

„Ja, bitte. Ohne dich verletzen zu wollen, das wäre mir am Liebsten. Und wenn wir das bitte für uns behalten könnten…"

„Schämst du dich?"

„Kerstin wird mir den Kopf abreißen wenn sie erfährt, dass wir beide miteinander geschlafen haben und ich ihr all die Zeit über erzählt habe, dass ich keinen Sex mit Frauen habe. Sie hat mit allen Mitteln versucht mich rumzukriegen und ich bin hart geblieben und du legst mich innerhalb zwei Wochen flach, nur mit ein wenig Alkohol."

„Okay, das bleibt unser WG Geheimnis. Ich will keinem wehtun."

„Ich glaube, nachdem sie mich umgebracht hätte, hätte sie mit dir weitergemacht. Nein, sie sollte es wirklich nicht erfahren. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Vielleicht mal später. Oder doch lieber die Wahrheit…?"

„Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen, okay? Von mir erfährt keiner etwas."

„Danke." Verena ließ sich erleichtert in ihr Kissen fallen.

„Aber ich will den Kampf von gestern beendet haben. Sonst sagst du später, du hättest nur verloren weil wir ihn abgebrochen haben."

„Gib es zu, du willst mich nur wieder flachlegen."

„Ja, stimmt. Und zwar mehrmals, bis ich nach Punkten deutlich gewonnen habe." Kim warf Verena die Decke ins Gesicht und stand auf. Was für einen Grund sollte sie sonst für einen Kampf haben?

Teil 16

„Jabadabadu." Sascha fiel Kerstin freudig um den Hals und küsste sie überschwänglich. Kerstin schaffte es gerade noch ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten sonst wären sie beide auf dem Boden gelandet.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Halt, was immer es ist, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es öfters bekommst. Du bist wunderschön wenn du lachst."

„Ich bin geschieden. Ab heute heiße ich offiziell wieder Mehring. Endlich. Und ich finde, Sascha Mehring hört sich viel besser an als Sascha Klauke. Das müssen wir feiern. Ich bin wieder frei. Endlich weg von Mike."

„Ich könnte dir anbieten, Sascha Herzog zu werden, wenn du möchtest." Kerstin grinste breit. „Frau Doktor Kerstin Herzog."

„Aber sonst geht es dir gut, was? Ich finde nichts alberner als wenn Frauen mit dem Titel und dem Vornamen des Partners angeredet werden. Frau Doktor Helmut Stein. So ein Schwachsinn. Da könnte ich jedes Mal einen Ausraster bekommen wenn ich das höre. In welchem Jahrhundert leben wir denn?"

„Im einundzwanzigsten, mein Schatz. Und ich finde, der Name Herzog steht dir."

„Darüber denke ich frühestens in ein oder zwei Jahren nach. Wir sollten nichts übereilen. Da habe ich einmal gemacht, das reicht. Beziehung ja, Heirat nein."

„Super, ich muss leiden weil Mike ein Idiot ist." Kerstin versuchte schmollend auszusehen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Dafür musste sie viel zu viel grinsen. Ihre Freundin war endlich offiziell von ihrem Mann getrennt. Da hatten die Anwälte ein richtiges Kunststück vollbracht. Normalerweise dauerte so etwas länger. Kerstin konnte es Recht sein und Sascha freute sich umso mehr.

„Was meinst du, haben Kilian und Patrick Zeit für eine Party heute Abend? Und Kim und Vroni?"

„Bestimmt. Es ist Mitten in der Woche."

„Wenn ich etwas in der Zeit gelernt habe, in der ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann das es Mitten in der Woche kein Argument dafür ist, dass man nicht bereits mit einer anderen Party verplant ist. Ihr findet immer einen Grund zum Feiern."

„Ja, deswegen magst du uns."

„Nein, nicht deswegen. Ich mag den Rest weil sie nett sind und sich liebe ich weil du eine bezaubernde Frau bist. Eine Frau, die mein Herz erobert hat." Sascha schmiegte sich in Kerstins Arme. Ab heute würde ein ganz neues Leben beginnen. Endlich verband sie nichts mehr direkt mit Mike. Sie waren endlich komplett getrennte Leute. Die einzigste Gemeinsamkeit würde Jodie sein. Jodie, die hatte bereits wissen wollen ob sie ihren Nachnamen behalten konnte oder ob sie auch einen neuen bekam. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie ihren Namen behalten würde.

„Sagen Sie mal, Frau Sascha Mehring, könnten Sie sich vorstellen mit der hier anwesenden Kerstin Herzog heute Abend ein Bett zu teilen? Oder muss ich Sascha Mehring erst neu erobern, so wie ich damals Sascha Klauke erobert habe?"

„Mhm, ich will mal nicht so sein und dir die Eroberung sparen. Wobei ich sagen muss, ich werde gerne von dir erobert. Das war sehr schön. Ich hoffe mal, du würdest dich jetzt auch noch als Aushilfsgeisel bereitstellen wenn ich wieder im Schrank eingesperrt bin."

„Natürlich. Ich werde dich aus jeder Situation retten. Ich bin deine ganz persönliche Superkerstin. Pass auf, morgen komme ich mit diesem Supermann Kostüm her und hab da statt dem „S" ein „Superkerstin" drauf. Meinst du, die anderen würden seltsam gucken?"

„Ich denke ja." Sascha lachte. Allerdings konnte sie sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Kerstin in diesem Supermannkostüm aussehen würde. Ihre Freundin in einem enganliegenden Einteiler, eine sehr verführerische Vorstellung. Wer würde sich da nicht gerne retten lassen?

„Hallo Doktorchen." Walter grinste Kerstin breit an, was beiden einen schiefen Blick von Jansen einbrachte. „Wie geht es dir? Hattest du ein schönes Wochenende? Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Frau Walter." Kerstin sah Walter böse an. Was sollte das? Sie sollte so etwas nicht sagen wenn Jansen oder ein Kollege in der Nähe war.

„Für Sie immer noch Frau Doktor Herzog und mein Privatleben geht Sie nichts an. Das sollten Sie langsam wissen."

„Hey Jansen, mach mal die Biege, ich will mit der Frau Doktor reden."

„Frau Walter, Sie haben hier gar nichts zu sagen."

„Hendrik, lässt du uns bitte einen Augenblick alleine damit wir das klären können? Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen sehr guten Grund für Ihr Benehmen, Frau Walter." Kerstin nahm Walter am Arm und zog sie von Jansen weg. Eigentlich hätte sie sie stehen lassen sollen, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Walter so etwas grundlos machte.

„Was soll das?"

„Es wissen alle dass wir befreundet sind."

„Deswegen musst du es nicht gleich übertreiben. Jansen hängt mir eh laufend auf der Pelle mit seiner Unterstellung wir beide hätten etwas miteinander. Ich brauche keine Aktionen, die seine Paranoia unterstützen."

„Ja, schon gut. Seit wann interessiert dich das Gelaber vom Jansen?"

„Ich brauche den Job hier und wenn Zweifel aufkommen, dass ich kein professionelles Verhältnis zu dir oder eine der anderen Frauen habe, dann werde ich ernsthafte Probleme bekommen. Und das weiß du auch."

„Ja, ich wollte dich nur vom Jansen weglocken."

„Wieso?"

„Der ist kein Umgang für dich."

„Walter!"

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso, aber du bist besser aufgehoben wenn du nicht in seiner Nähe bist."

„Könntest du ein wenig deutlicher werden?" Kerstin wurde nervös. Was sollten diese Andeutungen bedeuten? Was wusste Walter?

„Okay." Walter sah sich um damit sie sicher war, dass ihnen keiner zuhören konnte. Es war gegen die Knastregeln was sie jetzt tun würde und gegen das Gesetz, was sie Kerstin erzählen würde.

„Der Jansen vögelt wieder herum. Zwei Frauen so weit ich weiß. Eine von beiden hat spitz bekommen, dass er mal wieder sein Lieblingsspiel spielt und sie verarscht und will ihn nun abstechen. So weit ich weiß, ist auf einen der Stationen ein Messer im Umlauf, das bereits extra für Jansen geschärft worden ist. Und ich habe keine Lust, dass, wer immer es auf den Jansen abgesehen hat, dich trifft, weil treffen noch nie seine Stärke war."

„Walter, das musst du melden."

„Kerstin, das wirst du schnell wieder vergessen. Ich habe es dir gesagt, ich werde es keinem anderen sagen. Verdammt, im Prinzip hätte ich es nicht einmal dir sagen sollen. Aber wie gesagt, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Dir oder deinen beiden süßen Frauen. Kannst du sie bitte unauffällig vom Jansen fernhalten? Das dürfte euch dreien nicht schwer fallen, ihr mögt ihn eh nicht."

„Walter, wer ist es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, ich könnte es dir nicht sagen. Du weiß, es ist gegen die Knastregeln. Aber ich habe keine Lust dich zu verlieren."

„Das heißt, der Jansen wird abgestochen? Ich kann das nicht einfach so hören und dann nichts unternehmen. Ich mache mich strafbar wenn etwas passiert und ich nichts unternommen habe."

„Was immer du machst, lass mich aus dem Spiel, verstanden? Ich weiß nichts, von mir weißt du nichts und wir haben nie darüber geredet. Das Gespräch hat nie stattgefunden. Wir…"

„Frau Doktor Herzog, Frau Walter? Kann ich Sie beide bitte sprechen?" Doktor Strauß stand hinter ihnen. Kerstin seufzte innerlich. Diesen Auftritt hatte sie garantiert Jansen zu verdanken. Jetzt musste sie Doktor Strauß davon überzeugen, dass zwischen ihr und Walter nichts war und nebenbei den Kollegen klar machen, dass es ein Messer auf eine der Stationen gab und Jansen angegriffen werden sollte. Das konnte heiter werden.

„Könnten Sie mir erklären, was das eben auf dem Hof sollte?" Kerstin wäre am Liebsten im nächsten Mauseloch verschwunden. Jetzt saß sie mit Walter im Büro von Doktor Strauß und würde sich einige Fragen gefallen lassen müssen, die ihr nicht gefallen würde. Was würde sie nicht alles darum geben wenn es jetzt einen Alarm gab. Dann würden sie Zeit gewinnen und vielleicht würde Doktor Strauß sie vergessen.

„Ich höre." Nein, er sah sie an. Kerstin seufzte. Dann musste sie mal eine etwas veränderte Wahrheit erzählen…nur, inwiefern verändert?

„Wir haben nur miteinander geredet."

„Ich weiß, dass Sie beide eine Freundschaft verbindet, die aufgrund Ihrer Kusine zustanden gekommen ist, aber es gibt Regeln in einem Gefängnis. Ich habe Ihnen geglaubt, als Sie mir sagten, Sie und Frau Walter seien nur befreundet, aber wenn ich den Worten von Herrn Jansen glauben darf, dann ist zwischen Ihnen mehr als eine Freundschaft, die man zwischen Insassin und Angestellter akzeptieren kann."

„So ein Scheiß." Eine andere Wortwahl von Walter könnte nicht schaden. Sonst hatte sie die Sache hervorragend getroffen.

„Kerstin und ich sind nur in einer Weise verbunden und das ist Bea. Wer etwas anderes behauptet ist ein Lügner."

„Doktor Strauß, ich versichere Ihnen, Frau Walter und ich haben keine Beziehung, Affäre oder was immer sich Herr Jansen sonst hat einfallen lassen."

„Frau Doktor Herzog, Sie können mir glauben, ich kann verstehen, wenn sich…zwischen einer Insassin und der Ärztin…eine etwas nähere Bindung…" Na super, er schloss von sich und Uschi auf Walter und sie. Kerstin hatte keine Lust sich sein vorgeschobenes Verständnis anzuhören. Das interessierte sie nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie damals Ihre Frau hier kennen gelernt haben, aber deswegen muss ich noch lange nicht mit Walter zusammen sein. Wir verstehen uns, wir sind befreundet, Ende. Mehr ist da nicht, war da nicht und wird niemals sein. Das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Frau Walter."

„Da hören Sie es. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Kerstin hätte Walter schlagen können. Ein wenig mehr Taktgefühl wäre angebracht. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Es klopfte und Sascha kam in den Raum.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie in einer Besprechung sind. Frau Mohr war nicht da und da…" Oh, was war sie süß wenn sie so aussah. Saschas Gesicht war leicht rot angelaufen, fast so wie damals, als sie Kerstin erzählt hatte, dass Jansen Kerstin und Verena eine Affäre unterstellte. Kerstin hätte aufspringen können und sie in den Arm nehmen können. Ihre Freundin war so süß.

„Kein Problem, wir waren eh fertig." Walter stand auf.

„Frau Walter, wann wir fertig sind, entscheide immer noch ich. Setzen Sie sich. Frau Klauke…"

„Mehring. Ich heiße wieder Mehring", verbesserte Sascha lächelnd und versuchte unauffällig Augenkontakt mit Kerstin zu bekommen. Ihre Freundin sah nicht glücklich aus. Gab es Probleme?

„Ja, Entschuldigung. Frau Mehring, Sie und Frau Doktor Herzog kennen sich gut, oder? Ich meine, Sie wohnen im selben Haus und sind privat auch befreundet."

„Ja." Sascha sah Doktor Strauß zögerlich an. Was genau wollte er wissen?

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass Frau Doktor Herzog und Frau Walter eine mehr als freundschaftliche Beziehung haben?" Daher wehte der Wind. Man unterstellte Kerstin und Walter mal wieder eine Affäre zu haben. Und Sascha würde einen Besen fressen, wenn man in diesem Fall nicht Hendrik Jansen war.

„Nein." Das konnte sie ganz bestimmt und sicher sagen. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, bei denen sie sich so sicher war.

„Wieso nicht?" Kerstin sah Sascha hilflos an. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihre Freundin in die Sache mit hereingezogen wurde.

„Ganz einfach: Kerstin und ich sind zusammen." Was? Hatte Kerstin das richtig gehört? Hatte Sascha gerade offiziell ihre Beziehung bekannt gegeben? Hatte sie wirklich gesagt, dass sie zusammen waren?

„Sascha…" Sascha wollte doch nicht, dass sich Reutlitz das Maul über sie zerriss. Sie musste nicht ihre Beziehung bekannt geben nur um Kerstin zu helfen. Sie war unschuldig, da brauchte sie keine Rettung. Es würde sich alles klären, auch wenn Doktor Strauß nicht erfuhr, dass sie zusammen waren.

„Kerstin, es ist in Ordnung. Tut mir Leid, dass wir Ihnen nicht früher gesagt haben, dass wir zusammen sind, aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich brauche keine tratschenden Kollegen, die dumme Sprüche hinter meinem Rücken loslassen. Es ist meine Schuld."

„Das heißt Sie und Frau Herzog…" Jetzt hatte er glatt das Doktor vergessen, so perplex war er. Wenn Kerstin ehrlich war, dann war es ein schöner Anblick gewesen wie ihrem Direx die Kinnlade heruntergefallen war. Das hätten sie eigentlich filmen sollen.

„Das heißt, Kerstin und ich haben nichts miteinander", brachte Walter ungeduldig die Sache auf den Punkt. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ja, natürlich." Doktor Strauß war merklich überwältig. Walter stand grinsend auf und verließ das Büro.

„Ist das ein Problem wenn wir…ein Paar sind?", fragte Sascha.

„Nein, natürlich nicht…das verstößt gegen keine Strafvollzugsordnung…so weit ich weiß…ja, Frau Doktor Herzog, Sie können dann auch…gehen…"

„Danke." Kerstin stand auf und zwinkerte Sascha zu. Ihre Freundin war eine Heldin. Der schicke Supermanneinteiler war somit nicht für Kerstin, sonder für Sascha. Ihre Supersascha.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?" Kerstin fiel Sascha stürmisch um den Hals als diese die WG betrat. Sie hatten bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit gehabt miteinander zu reden. Kerstin hatte einen Notfall bekommen, der sie bis zum Feierabend in Atem gehalten hatte und Sascha war im Förderunterricht gewesen.

„Was?"

„Strauß von uns erzählt. Was ist, wenn er es den Kollegen sagt?"

„Macht er nicht, wir haben hinterher noch geredet. Und selbst wenn. Ich liebe dich und ich werde mir das bestimmt nicht von den Kollegen zerreden lassen. Außerdem bin ich eh bald weg. Oder war es dir nicht Recht?"

„Schatz, du weiß, ich habe noch nie etwas darauf gegeben was man über mich erzählt. Alles was ich will, ist dass es dir gut geht und du glücklich bist."

„Und ich bin glücklich, wenn man dir nicht unterstellt, du würdest eine Affäre mit Walter haben."

„Wer hat eine Affäre mit Walter?" Verena und Kim kamen aus Kilians Zimmer.

„Hi, was macht ihr beide denn hier?", fragte Kerstin überrascht.

„Dein Mitbewohner hat uns eingeladen den ABBA Film mit ihm zu gucken, da konnten wir nicht ablehnen. Also, wer hat eine Affäre mit Walter?"

„Keiner."

„Und wer sollte?"

„Kerstin."

„Kerstin und ein Mann? Interessant", meinte Kim. Kerstin, Sascha und Verena mussten lachen. Kim sah sie verständnislos an.

„Walter ist eine Frau im Knast. Walter ist ihr Nachname", klärte Sascha die Sache auf.

„Ah, jetzt. Naja, egal ob Mann oder Frau, Kerstin hat keine Affäre. Zumindest hoffe ich das mal."

„Nur mit deiner Kusine."

„Ich glaube, das ist etwas mehr als eine Affäre."

„Vielleicht. Zumindest ist es eine sehr intensive Affäre. Und ihr beide?"

„Bitte?" Verena sah Kerstin entsetzt an. Wie meinte sie das? Sie beide? Wie kam Kerstin auf die Idee, sie und Kim hätten eine Affäre? Hatte sie doch etwas bemerkt? Aber wie? Das war jetzt über zwei Wochen her, wie sollte sie…nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war eine einmalige Sache gewesen und wie hätte Kerstin das erfahren sollen? Kim hatte Sascha nichts gesagt, Kerstin konnte es nicht wissen.

„Ob ihr beide auch mal einen netten Mann kennen gelernt habt, mit dem ihr eine Affäre beginnen könnt. Kim ist nun lange genug hier um sich umgesehen zu haben."

„N-n-nein, kein Mann." Verena hoffte inständig dass sie nicht knallrot anlief. Wieso konnte sie die Nacht mit Kim nicht ganz normal als Ausrutscher abstempeln und nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken?

„Fehlanzeige. Nur ein Krankenpfleger, der mich verehrt, aber wieso sich einen Kerl anlachen wenn ich in fünf Monaten wieder in den USA bin? Das wäre sinnlos. Ich will eine richtige Beziehung, keine Affäre und bisher ist mir kein Mann begegnet, der es wert wäre, mein Studium zu schmeißen." Kam das nur Verena so vor, oder hatte Kim das Wort Mann zu sehr betont? Sollte das heißen, es gab eine Frau, wegen der sie hier bleiben würde? Womöglich sie, Verena? Nein, musste sie falsch verstanden haben. Außerdem, Kim stand nicht auf Frauen…hatte sie selber gesagt…

„Auch wieder wahr. Wobei ich nichts dagegen hätte wenn du hier bleibst." Sascha umarmte Kim „Ich würde dem Mann sehr dankbar sein, wenn er es schaffen würde dich wieder nach Berlin zu holen."

„Ich bin in Berlin und das wegen einer Frau."

„Was?" Scheiße! Verena hätte tot umfallen können. War ihr die Frage wirklich laut entfahren? Mit diesem entsetzten Unterton? Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Bitte, bitte, bitte, das musste sie sich eingebildet haben.

„Na, ist Sascha keine Frau? Ich habe mein Studium extra herverlegt um ihr beizustehen", meinte Kim.

„Ach so, ja, genau." Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt.

„Und an welche Frau hast du gedacht? Dich? Meinst du, Kim ist hergekommen um mit dir zusammenzuziehen?" Oh, wenn sie könnte wie sie in diesem Moment wollte, Verena hätte Kerstin als erstes für diese Frage erwürgen. Dann hätte sie sie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht weil sie so dreckig grinste, als wüsste sie alles von Kims und Verenas Nacht und als drittes hätte sie Kerstin erschlagen weil sie genau merkte, wie ihr langsam warm wurde, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie rot anlief.

„N-n-nein." Und dann einmal das Exekutierkommando weil sie nun stotterte und ihre Aussage damit völlig unglaubwürdig machte.

„Och, ich finde es sehr schön bei Vroni und hätte nichts dagegen meinen Aufenthalt bei ihr zu verlängern." Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt fiel ihr Kim in den Rücken. Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen? Merkte sie nicht, wie sehr Verena mit ihrer Fassung ring?

„Interessant, äußerste interessant…wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste…"

„Du weißt es besser", unterbrach Sascha ihre Freundin „Lass also deine Unterstellungen." Verena hätte Sascha umarmen können. Endlich jemand, der auf ihrer Seite war.

„Ich würde Verena nie etwas unterstellen. Sie hat doch gesagt, die hat kein Interesse an Frauen, gell Vroni? Das hast du mir monatelang gesagt." Ja, das hatte sie ihr gesagt und das stimmte auch. Eigentlich. Im Prinzip. Nein, nicht eigentlich und im Prinzip, das stimmte, ohne Ausnahme. Wenn sie im vollen Besitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte war und nicht angetrunken versuchte gegen die amtierende Weltmeisterin im Kickboxen zu gewinnen, war sie Herrin ihrer Sinne und hatte kein Interesse an Frauen. Und der Ausnahmezustand war einmal eingetroffen. Einmal und nie wieder.

„Ja, da hast du Recht." Wieso brachte sie diese Worte so langsam und unüberzeugend raus? Oder kam das nur ihr so vor?

„Na also, sag ich doch. Meine Verena würde niemals monatelang Körbe verteilen, mir das Herz brechen und dann nach ein paar Tagen mit Kims ins Bett gehen."

„Nein, würde ich nicht." Oh je, Verena musste schnell hier weg. Ganz schnell. Sonst würde es ein Desaster geben. Sie konnte inzwischen niemanden mehr ansehen aus Angst im nächsten Moment neonrot anzulaufen. Bei ihrem Glück würden dazu leuchtende giftgrüne Ziffern auf ihrer Stirn erscheinen, die allen klar machen würden, dass sie und Kim gewesen waren.

„Du bist ganz schön gemein." Sascha kuschelte sich an Kerstins Schulter und umarmte sie. Endlich hatten sie es mal wieder geschafft früh ins Bett zu gehen und dann nicht sofort todmüde einzuschlafen. Kilian war weg, Jodie verbrachte diese Woche im Haus ihres Vaters und Sascha und Kerstin konnten endlich wieder miteinander schlafen ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie zu laut wurden. Manchmal brachte es Vorteile wenn man dem Exmann einen Sonderwunsch erfüllte und den Mitbewohner und Vermieter Karten für Abbamania schenkte. Alles ganz uneigennützig natürlich. Und Kim und Verena wollten den Abend ebenfalls nicht mit ihnen verbringen. Kim war arbeiten, Verena hatte etwas von Mutter besuchen gemurmelt und was dann ganz schnell verschwunden.

„Ich? Gemein? Wieso?"

„Na, was du mit Verena angestellt hast. Wenn du weitergebohrt hättest, dann wäre sie explodiert. Wo ist dein Taktgefühl?"

„Ich hatte nie welches."

„Ich merke es. Ich dachte, sie sei deine beste Freundin."

„Ist sie."

„Und trotzdem bist so gemein?"

„Sie könnten es einfach zugeben."

„Kerstin, du hast keine Beweise. Nur weil du bei Verena laufend schwach geworden bist, muss das nicht für andere gelten."

„Hättest du ein Problem damit wenn Kim und Verena im Bett waren?", grinste Kerstin belustigt.

„Nein, hätte ich nicht. Aber du kannst es nicht beweisen."

„Du musst zugeben, so weit hergeholt ist meine Vermutung nicht wenn man mal davon absieht, dass beide eigentlich kein Interesse an Frauen haben." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm und küsste sie. Sie hatte Sascha ihren Verdacht von Kims und Verenas Verhältnis heute Abend erzählt und Sascha konnte dafür keine Anzeichen entdecken. Damit war sie genau auf der anderen Seite von Kerstins Standpunkt.

„Pass auf: Wir haben bei dem DVD Abend einiges getrunken. Am nächsten Morgen war Verena sehr seltsam. Sie ist quasi aus der Wohnung geflüchtet, hat sehr seltsam auf Kim reagiert. Den ganzen Tag über war sie neben der Spur. Das war am nächsten Tag wieder weg, könnte also auch einen anderen Grund haben, aber überlege mal wie seltsam sie war als ich ihr heute im Spaß unterstellt habe, sie würde denken, Kim wäre wegen ihr hier. Sie ist knallrot geworden. Und seit dem DVD Abend ist etwas anders zwischen den beiden und ich denke nicht, dass sie einen Streit hatten."

„Du meinst also ernsthaft, meine Kusine und deine beste Freundin haben eine Affäre?"

„Nicht unbedingt eine Affäre, aber einen One – Night – Stand. Da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Ich kenne Verena zu gut um das nicht zu bemerken. Zwischen den beiden ist etwas gelaufen." Kerstin küsste Sascha auf die Stirn und drehte verträumt eine von Saschas widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger. Ob ihrer Freundin ein paar lustige Locken stehen würden? Oder eine Naturkrause, wie Kerstin sie hatte? Nicht dass Kerstin Saschas Frisur nicht mochte, aber der Gedanke kam ihr gerade wo sie eine Art lebendige Dauerwellenmaschine war.

„Was ist mit Kim?"

„Was soll mit Kim sein?"

„Ist sie wie immer?"

„Ja, schon. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie irgendwie anders ist seit dem DVD Abend."

„Dann kann sie das entweder besser verbergen oder es macht ihr nichts aus mit ihrer Mitbewohnerin zu schlafen."

„Oder du fantasierst", warf Sascha erneut ein.

„Das lassen wir mal außer Acht. Schnucki, du bist nicht vor Gericht, hier ist kein Richter, du darfst hemmungslos spekulieren. Weißt du, ob Kim mal etwas mit einer Frau hatte?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir haben nie über ihre Affären – wenn sie welche hatte – geredet. Sie hat ihren Freund erwähnt, wenn sie in Berlin war und in einer Beziehung war, aber das war es auch. Unsere Zeit war zu knapp um über so etwas Unwichtiges wie Affären zu reden."

„Das heißt, sie könnte…"

„Kerstin, du verstrickst dich immer mehr in Ideen, die weder Hand noch Fuß haben. Wieso kannst du nicht einfach abwarten? Wenn sie wollen, dass wir es erfahren – sollte wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen gelaufen sein – dann werden sie es uns sagen wenn wir es wissen sollen."

„Ich bin aber so schrecklich neugierig", seufzte Kerstin. Außerdem interessierte sie es brennend. Es ging nicht darum, dass sie Verena dann eine Szene machen würde, weil sie ihr monatelang erzählt hatte, dass sie nicht mit Frauen schlafen würde, das glaubte Kerstin ihr. Sie würde Verena nicht unterstellen gelogen zu haben oder ihr das gesagt zu haben, weil sie Kerstin nicht wollte. Sie wollte einfach wissen, ob ein möglicher One – Night – Stand der Grund für Verenas seltsames Verhalten gewesen war. Und wenn es dann so war, sie wirklich mit Kim geschlafen hatte, dann würde Kerstin ihr keine Szene machen. Sie würde sich einerseits freuen, weil Verena mit Kim eine gute Partie gemacht hätte, andererseits wäre sie traurig, denn wie Kim bereits gesagt hatte, würde sie in fünf Monaten wieder in die USA zurückkehren und dann würden beide von neun Zeitzonen, einem Ozean, vier Ländern (wenn man den direkten Weg über Holland, Frankreich, Spanien und Portugal nahm) und mehreren tausend Kilometer getrennt sein. Ein wenig viel für eine Beziehung. Sollte Kim jedoch wegen Verena in Berlin bleiben, dann wünschte sich Kerstin nichts lieber als eine Beziehung der beiden.

Teil 17

Kerstin befand sich weiterhin in einer Zwickmühle. Bisher war der von Walter vermutete Anschlag auf Jansen zum Glück nicht eingetroffen, aber sie musste dringend mit jemanden darüber reden. Was, wenn Walter Recht hatte? Kerstin könnte Schuld daran sein wenn ein Mensch, und war es auch nur Hendrik Jansen, zu Schaden kam. Sie musste einfach etwas sagen oder etwas machen.

„Morgen, ich habe dir Frühstück mitgebracht, nachdem du mal wieder verschlafen hast." Verena kam gutgelaunt in den Aufenthaltsraum. „Endlich konnte ich mal wieder meine Lieblingsfrage hören: Wo ist eigentlich Frau Doktor Herzog?"

„Morgen Vroni." Kerstin kaute auf ihren Bleistift.

„Was ist los?" Verena setzte sich neben Kerstin und sah sie prüfend an. Hatte sie etwas Streit mit Sascha gehabt und war deswegen zu spät?

„Ich habe ein Problem."

„Was ist denn passiert? Es ist aber nicht wegen Sascha, oder? Ihr habt keinen Stress?"

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" Kerstin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals Streit mit Sascha gehabt zu haben.

„Nur so. Hätte ein Grund für deine Verspätung sein können."

„Nein, es geht um Jansen."

„Ah, klar, wie kam ich auf die Idee, dass es etwas anderes sein konnte? Wer sollte sonst Probleme machen wenn nicht Hendrik Jansen?"

„Er hat nicht direkt ein Problem gemacht, sagen wir lieber, ich habe ein Problem weil er ein Problem hat."

„Was?" Jetzt verstand Verena gar nichts mehr. Kerstin hatte ein Problem weil Jansen ein Problem hatte? Hatten sie ein gemeinsames Problem? Ein Problem wegen des anderen? Oder wie war das alles gemeint?

„Könntest du ein wenig präziser werden?"

„Können ja, ich weiß nur nicht wie. Okay, pass auf. Ich sage dir jetzt etwas, was ich dir eigentlich nicht sagen dürfte, was du aber wissen solltest. Außerdem brauche ich deine Hilfe. Es gibt ein Gerücht wegen Jansen. Eigentlich gibt es mehrere."

„Kerstin, komm zum Punkt." Verena nahm Kerstins Hände in ihre und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Okay, ich habe gehört, Jansen hat wieder Affären in Reutlitz. Zwei Frauen. Beiden hat er erzählt, er würde sich scheiden lassen, sie wäre die Einzigste für ihn und das übliche Blabla, kennst du ja."

„Kannst du das beweisen?"

„Nein, ich kann dir auch nicht sagen wer die Frauen sind. Es sind welche von verschiedenen Stationen, so weit ich weiß. Aber dass Jansen rumvögelt ist nicht weiter tragisch, das kennen wir von ihm. Was mir Probleme macht, ist, dass eine der Frauen vor hat ihn abzustechen. Auf den Stationen ist ein Messer im Umlauf, das illegal nach Reutlitz geschafft worden ist. Und eine der beiden Frauen ist im Besitz des Messers. Sie will Jansen abstechen." So, jetzt hatte sie es jemanden erzählt und schon fühlte sich Kerstin bedeutend besser. Sie war nicht mehr die einzigste Person, die von dem geplanten Anschlag auf Jansen wusste.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

„Vroni, bitte."

„Ach komm, es war Walter, oder?" Kerstin schwieg. „Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein? Sie vertraut dir, sie redet mit dir, sie ist die einzigste Quelle für dich, was so etwas angeht. Du musst mir nichts bestätigen, ich kann mir das so zusammenzählen."

„Ja, sie war es. Aber sie wird alles abstreiten wenn man sie offiziell fragen wird. Wir müssen sie da heraushalten. Kannst du mir sagen, was wir machen sollen?"

„Wir müssen zum Direktor gehen. Das ist ein möglicher geplanter Mordanschlag auf einen Kollegen. Kerstin, wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen Meldung machen."

„Ist das kein Verrat an Walter?"

„Nein, das ist das einzig Richtige, was wir machen können." Verena nahm Kerstin in den Arm. Sie konnte verstehen, dass sie ungern Walter mit in die Sache ziehen wollte, aber sie konnten unmöglich die Sache totschweigen. Es war zwar Jansen, sie waren keine Freunde, aber sie konnten unmöglich bei einer so drohenden Gefahr keine Meldung machen.

Kerstin machte sich dann dich Vorwürfe weil sie zu Direktor Strauß gegangen war. Zwar hatte sie Walter als Quelle nicht angeben müssen, aber es konnten sich wohl alle denken, dass sie die Information von ihr hatte. Doktor Strauß hatte jedoch bei den Kontrollen der Stationen verkündet, dass eine der Frauen, die diese Woche auf Station „C" gekommen waren, von Waffen auf einer Station geredet hatte um schneller wieder in den normalen Vollzug zu kommen. Kerstin hoffte, dass so der Verdacht, Walter habe etwas verraten, nicht aufkam. Sie hatte den Tag länger arbeiten müssen, für den Fall, dass die Beamten fündig wurden oder es zu Komplikationen kam. Halb beunruhigt, halb gelangweilt weil sie nichts zu tun hatte, saß sie in ihrem Büro. So ein Aufstand für den Jansen, der natürlich alles abstritt. Deswegen konnte er offiziell nicht für die Durchsuchung der Zellen stimmen, denn er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Kerstin fragte sich, wann der Mann endlich lernen würde seine Hosen anzulassen und nicht mehr jeder Frau nachzusteigen. Ihr tat seine Frau leid. Sie wurde laufend betrogen. Hoffentlich war sie vom gleichen Kaliber wie Hendrik Jansen, dann würde es wenigstens zurückbezahlt bekommen. Es klopfte und Verena kam in den Raum.

„Und?" Kerstin stand auf und ging ihr entgegen.

„Wir haben nichts gefunden." Verena nahm Kerstin in den Arm und ließ ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter fallen. Sie hatte jetzt einen zwölf Stunden Dienst hinter sich und wollte nur noch nach Hause.

„Normalerweise würde ich sagen, das ist gut, aber in diesem Fall wäre es besser, ihr hättet etwas gefunden. War da denn gar nichts?"

„Nun, wir haben Dope, ungenehmigte Kippen und Alk gefunden, dazu ein wenig Schmuck, den die Frauen irgendwie auf ihre Zellen gebracht haben, mehr nicht. Kein Messer, keine anderen Waffen. Sollte es dieses Messer geben, dann ist es super versteckt. Jansen sollte sich die nächste Zeit in Acht nehmen." Verena rieb sich die Augen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und brauchte dringend ein heißes Bad. Und Urlaub.

„Bringst du mich nach Hause? Ich bin fix und fertig."

„Du wirst mir nicht krank, oder?" Kerstin sah Verena prüfend an. Ihre Freundin sah nicht gut aus; soweit das bei Verena ging.

„Nein, ich bin überarbeitet und müde. Gib mir mein Bett, genug Schlaf und einen freien Tag und mir geht es wieder besser."

„Okay, ich habe eh nichts mehr zu tun. Lass uns gehen." Kerstin warf ihren Kittel über den Kleiderständer, nahm Verenas Hand und verließ mit ihr den Raum. Auf dem Flur lief ihnen Jansen übern Weg.

„Ich wünsche einen schönen Feierabend, die Damen."

„Danke gleichfalls", gähnte Verena.

„Ebenso." Kerstin hatte genug damit zu tun Verena halbwegs gerade laufen zu lassen. Wenn das so weiterging, dann schlief sie ihr auf dem Heimweg ein, Wie gut dass sie mit dem Auto hier waren, dann blieb ihnen das Laufen erspart.

„Frau Doktor Herzog?" Was wollte der Typ denn noch? Wollte er ihnen noch einen Spruch reinwürgen? Nach dem Motto, jetzt hätte sie eine Chance bei Verena, da sie eh schlafen würde.

„Vielen Dank für Ihren Hinweis."

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen."

„Das Messer. Die Geschichte mit den Frauen hätten Sie sich aber sparen können. Sagen Sie mir doch einfach wenn Sie sich um mich Sorgen machen. Dafür müssen Sie nicht so einen Aufstand fahren.." Er grinste blöd.

„Arschloch", entfuhr es Kerstin. Sie drehte sich um und ging. Was dachte sich dieser Typ eigentlich? Sie verriet beinahe eine Freundin, machte Überstunden und dann konnte sie sich so eine Scheiße anhören. Wieso genau hatte sie Doktor Strauß informiert? Wieso genau hatte sie sich Extraarbeit aufgehalst? Wieso genau hatte sie ihren Tag für Jansen ruiniert?

Kerstin und Sascha hatten sich einen freien Nachmittag gegönnt und waren zusammen mit Kilian und Patrick in einen der Parks gegangen. Die Sonne war am heutigen Tag einfach ideal und musste ausgenutzt werden. Sie schein war vom Himmel ohne zu brennen oder es zu heiß werden zu lassen. Auf zwei großen Decken hatten sie es sich bequem gemacht. Kilian hatte seinen tragbaren CD Player mitgebracht und versorgte sie mit Musik; ABBA natürlich. Kilian hatte ein paar Kräcker mitgebracht, Kerstin und Sascha Getränke und Obst. Patrick lag oben ohne in der Sonne und las ein Wirtschaftsmagazin. Kilian beobachtete laufend die vorbeigehenden Leute und machte jedes Mal einen Aufstand wenn eine Frau oder ein Mann Patrick zulächelte. Kerstin musste erneut feststellen, dass ihr Mitbewohner eine eifersüchtige Diva war. Sascha lag auf dem Bauch, las ein Buch und hatte ihre Beine mit Kerstins Beinen verknotet, die auf dem Rücken lag und es genoss wie ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. So konnte man es aushalten.

„Ein Hoch auf all die Leute, die jetzt arbeiten müssen", meinte Kerstin schadenfroh „Ganz besonders unsere Freunde. Kilian, meinst du, Jordan fühlt sich wohl wenn er bei diesem Wetter in der Bank sitzt?"

„Nein, er wird die Krise bekommen. Das ist das ideale Licht für seinen Teint und er kann es nicht nutzen. Schön"

„Du wirst es ihm nicht morgen den ganzen Abend unter die Nase reiben, verstanden?", sagte Patrick streng.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Lass es einfach sein. Übe dich in Diplomatie. Jordan ist der Mann, der deine Finanzen macht, du solltest nett zu ihm sein."

„Ich habe einen Freund, der ein Genie ist." Kilian küsste Patrick und deutete auf seine Zeitschrift.

„Glaub mir, das ist Hobby. Er kann das besser."

„Dann gedenken wir Verena, die jetzt mit Jansen Dienst macht. Unsere Kollegin, im Aquarium und lauter Menschen, die sie nerven. Was bin ich froh nicht an ihrer Stelle zu sein."

„Gemeines Waschweib. Würdest du so auch über mich reden?" Sascha krabbelte auf Kerstins Bauch und sah sie fragend an. Kerstin schob die Sonnenbrille nach oben und sah Sascha in ihre blauen Augen. Sie waren wie der Himmel, nur viel schöner und tiefer und ergreifender und überhaupt, Saschas Augen eben.

„Nein, wenn du heute arbeiten müsstest, wäre ich mit dir in Reutlitz. Ich nehme mir keine Tage frei, an denen du nicht arbeitest. Die paar Wochen, die wir noch zusammen in Reutlitz sind, die muss ich nutzen."

„Das wollte ich hören." Sascha küsste Kerstin sanft. Wenn ihr einer vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass sie heute küssend im Park liegen würde, dann hätte sie diese Person für verrückt erklärt. Mike war kein Typ für Sympathie- oder Liebesbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit und wenn man ihr gesagt hätte, sie würde küssend mit einer Frau im Park liegen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gelacht. Das wäre einfach unvorstellbar gewesen. Und jetzt, jetzt war es ganz natürlich. Sascha war manchmal über sich selber erstaunt wie wenig es sie störte, dass Kerstin eine Frau war. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich so einfach daran gewöhnen konnte, eine Frau zu küssen. Aber es hatte sie nie gestört. Weder als Kerstin sie das erste Mal in Reutlitz geküsst hatte, noch später. Es war einfach okay gewesen. Kerstin hatte ihr Herz erobert, ganz langsam, ganz sanft und es war Sascha scheißegal, dass sie eine Frau war. Kerstin war als Mensch und Freundin einfach das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte, wieso sollte sie diese Chance, einen Menschen an ihrer Seite zu haben, der sie liebte, nicht nutzen? Nur weil es sich bei diesem Menschen um eine Frau handelte? Das wäre Blödsinn gewesen. Es war wunderschön mit Kerstin küssend im Park zu liegen und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Es war, als würde es außer ihnen beiden keinen Menschen geben. Kerstin war ihre Welt.

„Frau Klauke." Sascha hielt inne. War sie gemeint? Wer um Gottes Willen sprach sie an? Sie sah auf.

„Oh." Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das musste sie jetzt träumen. „Hallo Herr Bürgermeister." Hoffentlich wurde sie jetzt nicht rot. Und wenn doch, dann hoffte sie, der Bürgermeister würde das auf die Sonne zurückführen. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass der Bürgermeister in dem Park auftauchte, in dem sie herumlag, mit Kerstin schmuste und sie dann noch erkannte. Sascha stand auf und gab dem Bürgermeister die Hand.

„Guten Tag, Herr Wowereit. Was treibt Sie denn hierher?" Mike hätte jetzt eine Krise bekommen. Zuerst weil der Bürgermeister sie küssend ertappt hatte und dann weil Saschas Fragen so unintelligent waren.

„Ich wollte das schöne Wetter genießen. Auch ein Bürgermeister braucht mal eine ruhige Stunde."

„Ja, das stimmt…ich heiße jetzt übrings Mehring, Mike und ich sind geschieden."

„So schnell? Ich habe vor einigen Wochen erfahren, dass Sie sich getrennt haben, dass sie so schnell geschieden sind, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ja, das ging ausnahmsweise schnell. Das ist Frau Doktor Herzog, meine…meine Freundin." Huch, da hatte es dann doch ein wenig geharkt mit der Offenheit. Allerdings wäre sie wohl ebenso verlegen gewesen, wenn Kerstin ein Mann gewesen wäre. Es war einfach die Situation.

„Frau Doktor? Doktor für was?"

„Gefängnisärztin in Reutlitz." Kerstin war aufgesprungen und hatte dem Bürgermeister die Hand gegeben. Ihr machte es gar nichts aus vom Bürgermeister angesprochen zu werden während sie mit Sascha schmuste. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie einer verstand, dann Klaus Wowereit.

„Also eine Allgemeinmedizinerin. Nett Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ebenfalls." Kerstin sparte sich die Bemerkung, dass der Lebensgefährte des Bürgermeisters quasi ein Kollege war.

„Wieso sehe ich Sie nicht mehr auf den Partys? Sind Sie seit der Scheidung nicht mehr willkommen?"

„Mein Exmann hat mir keine Einladung zukommen lassen. Wahrscheinlich will er mich auf seinen Partys nicht mehr sehen."

„Deswegen können Sie sich nicht aus den Geschehnissen zurückziehen, Sie waren eine so charmante Gesprächspartnerin. Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie am nächsten Wochenende ins Rathaus kommen? Da findet ein kleiner Umtrunk statt. Sie sind natürlich ebenfalls eingeladen, Frau Doktor Herzog."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht…", begann Sascha skeptisch. Sie hatte wenig Lust Mike über den Weg zu laufen.

„Ihr Exmann ist nicht da."

„Na, dann…okay. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Mit dir gehe ich überall hin." Eine vielleicht nicht ganz passende Antwort wenn einem der Bürgermeister der größten Stadt Deutschlands gegenüber stand, aber Kerstin konnte nicht anders. Sascha war so süß, wie sie ein wenig verschüchtert dastand. Außerdem konnte ein wenig Abwechselung nicht schaden. Sie war bisher nie auf einer solchen Party gewesen. Und wenn Saschas Exmann nicht auftauchen konnte, könnte es ein lustiger Abend werden.

„Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen eine Einladung zukommen lassen. Haben Sie eine Visitenkarte?" Natürlich hatte Sascha keine. Bisher hatte sie nie welcher gebraucht. Wie peinlich.

„Schick sie zu mir, ich gebe sie den beiden", rief Patrick.

„Ach, Patrick, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen." Patrick kannte den Bürgermeister? Das war Kerstin neu. Aber wirklich wundern tat es sie nicht. In Patricks Läden kamen viele Menschen in höheren Positionen.

„Das merke ich mir, wenn du das nächste Mal bei mir bist. Zur Strafe will ich auch eine Einladung."

„Kriegst du." Klaus Wowereit sah auf seine Uhr „Ich muss leider weiter. Es war mir eine große Freude Sie wiederzusehen, Frau Mehring. Und eine Ehre Sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Frau Doktor Herzog. Wir sehen uns am nächsten Wochenende. Auf Wiedersehen. Und zu dir Patrick, komme ich vorher noch."

„Mach das, mach das."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Bürgermeister", sagte Kerstin.

„Einen schönen Tag, wünsche ich." Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand. Sie brauchte mal kurz jemanden, der sie stützte. Sie war mal eben so auf eine Party vom Bürgermeister eingeladen worden.

„Na, wie war dein Training?" Verena kam ins Wohnzimmer. Kim stellte den Fernseher leiser.

„Je nach Ansicht erfolgreich."

„Welche Ansichten gibt es?"

„Die meines Gegners und meine."

„Dann gehe mal spontan ich davon aus, dass deine Ansichten erfolgreich waren und wer immer dich herausgefordert hat, einen nicht erfolgreichen Tag erlebt hat."

„Leider nein." Kim hob den linken Fuß, den ein weißer Verband zierte.

„Oh, sch…ade. Was ist passiert?" Verena setzte sich neben Kim.

„Er hat meinen Angriff ein wenig heftig abgewehrt; mit einem Baseballschläger. Männer können nicht verlieren."

„Seit wann trainiert ihr mit Baseballschlägern?" Verena verstand das nicht. Beim Kickboxen gab es nur die beiden Menschen, die gegeneinander kämpften und das ohne Waffen. Was waren das für seltsame Sitten bei Kim?

„Im Training hat er haushoch verloren, deswegen musste er mir nach dem Training zeigen, wer der Chef ist und hat sich dazu einen Baseballschläger ausgeliehen. Der war ein wenig härter als mein Knöchel."

„Ist er gebrochen?"

„Nein, geprellt. Ich werde ihn den Rest der Woche ruhig halten und versuchen ihn so wenig wie möglich zu belasten um dann Ende der nächsten Woche wieder im Training mitmachen zu können."

„Ist der Typ wenigstens aus dem Verein geflogen?"

„Ja, und er hat eine Anzeige am Hals. Leider hilft mir das im Moment nicht weiter. Ich werde im Krankenhaus in die Schreibtischetage gesteckt und kann den ganzen Tag Akten sortieren, was gar nichts mit meinem Job zu tun hat."

„Sehe es als Exkursion an. So lernst du die andere Seite des Krankenhauses kennen." Verena sah sich um „Laufen kannst du? Oder hast du Krücken?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, du trägst mich", grinste Kim.

„Ich?"  
>"Klar, du kannst mich auf den Arm nehmen und einfach durchs Leben tragen. Wäre das nicht romantisch?"<p>

„Ähm." Verena musste sich bremsen um nicht ein Stück von Kim wegzurutschen. Was genau sollte das denn? Versuchte Kim gerade sie anzubaggern? Sie hatten sich doch darauf geeinigt, dass das…

„Verena, bleib ruhig, ich werde dir nichts tun."

„Ich bin ruhig." Eine Lüge, die Kim wohl problemlos durchschauen konnte.

„Du bist beinahe aufgesprungen und geflohen. Das war ein Witz, okay? Ich kann ganz gut alleine laufen wenn ich es nicht übertreibe. Sie haben mit einen Verband angelegt und zur Not habe ich Krücken. Du wirst mich nicht tragen müssen."

„Gut."

„Ist es immer noch wegen unserem One – Night – Stand? Ich dachte, wir hätten die Sache geklärt. Ich habe nicht vor, diese Nacht zu wiederholen. Versprochen."

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin…keine Ahnung…das war so…ungewohnt…"

„Ich hoffe, wenn du einen Kerl abschleppst und ihn nach einer Nacht rauswirfst, dann bist du weniger verpeilt."

„Ja, das ist ja auch…" Verena wollte normal sagen, ließ dann aber sein. Normal würde die Sache nicht beschreiben. Es war eher…

„Das bin ich gewohnt, das ist nichts Neues. Das mit dir war völlig neu für mich und dann war die Situation eine ganz andere."

„Weil ich eine Frau bin?"

„Nein." Oder vielleicht doch. Oder nein, eher nein. „Nein, weil ich dich vorher schon kannte, wir beide zusammen wohnen und wir uns auch nach dieser Nacht wiedersehen, und zwar jeden Tag. Das ist nicht bei einem One – Night – Stand so. Zumindest nicht bei denen, die ich bisher hatte."

„Und ich dachte, du würdest solche Probleme mit der Nacht haben weil ich eine Frau bin. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht von dir. Alleine durch Sascha und Kerstin sollte die so etwas nichts ausmachen."

„Hast du keine Probleme mit unserer Nacht? Hat dich das in keiner Weise beschäftigt?"

„Als ich wieder bei Sinnen war, da war es zu spät, wozu sich dann aufregen? Und wenn ich es dann mal ganz neutral betrachte, kann ich mir vieles vorstellen was Schlimmer ist als eine Nacht mit dir zu verbringen. Ich muss sagen, so angenehm war ich noch nie von der Alkoholwirkung überrascht worden." Verena sah Kim skeptisch an. Sie konnte sich einiges vorstellen, was sie lieber gehabt hätte als eine Nacht mit Kim. Zum Beispiel eine Nacht alleine in ihrem Bett oder aufwachen neben ihrem Traummann.

„Nicht? Was machst du sonst, wenn du ein Glas zuviel trinkst? Die gesamte Sportmannschaft flachlegen?"

„Wäre mal eine Überlegung wert", lachte Kim „Aber nein. Was ich damit sagen wollte, ich kann Sex mit dir nicht als Negativ abstempeln, es war schön. Wäre ich im angetrunkenen Zustand ausgerutscht und hätte mir den Schädel aufgeschlagen, hätte ich das als Schlimm empfunden."

„Ich finde, diese Nacht hat es so kompliziert gemacht."

„Nein, die Nacht hat nichts kompliziert gemacht, das bist du. Komm mal her." Ein wenig widerwillig rückte Verena näher an Kim. Diese nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes und wenn du es als geschehen und nicht mehr änderbar akzeptierst, dann wird dich die Nacht in keiner Weise belasten. Das ist alles psychisch, was dich derzeit beschäftigt."

„Wieso nimmt mich das so mit und dich nicht?"

„Weil du dir einredest, es wäre ein Fehler gewesen. Vroni, wir sind beide erwachsen, solo und schulden keinem eine Erklärung für diese Nacht. Oder bin ich so schrecklich, dass dich die Nacht wie ein Alptraum verfolgt?"

„Nein." Jetzt musste Verena lächeln. Kim war alles andere als schrecklich. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie weniger Probleme mit der Nacht, wenn sie sich erinnern konnte. Bisher war, mal abgesehen von einigen Bildfetzen, nichts übrig geblieben.

„Ich glaube, es hat damit zu tun, weil ich gar nichts mehr weiß."

„Na, dem können wir Abhilfe verschaffen, wenn du willst."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das will."

„Überlege es dir. Es war ganz normaler Sex, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wir haben weder das Kamasutra durchprobiert noch eine wilde Orgie gefeiert. Das einzig Ungewöhnliche war, dass wir beide zu betrunken waren."

„Oder dass wir beide es waren."

„Ich finde weder dich noch mich ungewöhnlich. Versuch einfach mal alles ein wenig lockerer zu sehen."

„Meinst du, Kerstin und Sascha wissen davon? Kerstin hat so seltsame Andeutungen gemacht."

„Da wir keinem etwas davon gesagt haben, könnten sie es vermuten, wissen nicht. Und selbst wenn. Wäre es so schlimm? Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen wegen Kerstin, aber wenn wir mal davon ausgehen, dass sie es wissen, dann hat sie dir weder den süßen Kopf abgerissen noch dich beschimpft."

„Würdest du es Saschas sagen?"

„Ich habe keine Probleme mit der Nacht, wenn sie fragen würde, würde ich sie nicht belügen, es sei denn, du möchtest das."

„Das ist alles so…ich weiß auch nicht." Verena seufzte. Sie konnte einfach nicht normal mit dieser Nacht umgehen und hatte keine Ahnung wieso. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ein One – Night – Stand sie mal so mitnehmen könnte.

„Sagen Sie mal, Frau Mehring, was soll ich denn tragen um neben Ihren Glanz nicht ganz unterzugehen?" Kerstin hatte sich einen Stuhl rangezogen, ihn verkehrt herum gestellt und hatte die letzten Minuten damit verbracht Sascha zu beobachten, wie sie ein Kleid nach dem anderen ausprobierte und dann wieder in den Schrank hing. Inzwischen lag Kerstins Kopf auf der Stuhllehne.

„Frau Doktor, wenn Sie mögen, dürfen Sie gerne in Ihrem Arbeitskittel mitkommen. Ich weiß, ich habe ihnen das bisher nie gesagt, aber ich finde, Sie sehen extrem sexy darin aus. Irgendwann werde ich mir das gute Teil mal klauen und dann in meinen Schrank hängen. Es stimmt doch, dass Arzte extrem sexy sind. Ich kann verstehen, wieso die ganzen Schwestern und Schwesternschülerinnen immer schwach werden."

„Was mich vom normalen Ärztevolk unterscheidet, ist die Tatsache, dass ich nur eine Frau in meinem Leben habe und das ist diese süße Lehrerin, die bereits ein paar Dutzend Mal ihr Outfit gewechselt hat, jedes Mal hervorragend aussah, und trotzdem nicht zufrieden ist. Es ist die reinste Augenweide ihr zuzusehen wie sie sich auszieht. Baby, ich stehe darauf wenn du strippst."

„Spinnerin." Sascha warf ihr Oberteil nach Kerstin.

„Zieh eine dreckige, alte Jeans an, dazu ein aus der Mode gekommenes T-Shirt, Turnschuhe und die hässlichste Jacke, die du finden kannst, an. Schneide deine Haare ab, färbe sie wasserstoffblond und wasche sie die nächsten Tage nicht. Lasse die Finger vom Rasierer und vom Make up."

„Und dann?" Sascha sah Kerstin entsetzt an. Was war das denn für eine Typberatung? Es war ihr völlig neu, dass sie auf eine Bad – Taste – Party gingen. Oder wollten sie alle anderen verschrecken um so die besten Tischplätze und um jede Zeit guten Zugriff aufs Büffet zu hatten.

„Dann erfüllst jede Menge Merkmale für das Klischeedenken. Das sind doch die typischen Merkmale einer Lesbe und nachdem ich dich von der braven Hetenehefrau umgedreht habe, musst du den Leuten auch das geben, was sie erwarten", grinste Kerstin.

„Soso, du hast mich umgedreht. Und wenn ich keine Lust auf dieses Klischeespiel habe? Wenn ich mich viel lieber in eines der Abendkleider werfe und mich schminke, wirst du mich dann alleine gehen lassen?"

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Es sei denn, du bestehst darauf, dass ich ebenfalls ein Kleid anziehe. Ich hatte einen Hosenanzug geplant."

„Und du wirst dich wie jeden Tag waschen?"

„Ich werde wie jeden Tag duschen, ich werde mir die Beine und Achseln rasieren, einen Hauch von Make up auflegen und mir einen Spritzer deines Parfums erbetteln. Ist das ungefähr das, was du als „noch so eben akzeptabel" durchgehen lassen kannst?"

„Ich finde dich immer wunderschön, das weißt du." Sascha küsste Kerstin liebevoll. Ihre Freundin konnte gerne im Kartoffelsack zu der Party gehen, das würde nichts an Saschas Liebe zu ihr ändern.

„Wusstest du, dass Patrick den Bürgermeister persönlich kennt?"

„Nein, aber wundert mich nicht. Wenn du dir mal seine Läden ansiehst, dann stellst du fest, dass da laufend Schikimikitypen sind. Es würde mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wundern, wenn er Mike kennen würde."

„Das wird er nicht, Mike hat seine Anzüge aus Italien geholt. Er war regelmäßig in Mailand um nur die besten Anzüge zu bekommen. Als wenn ein Berliner Laden gut genug sein könnte für die edle Garderobe des wichtigen Mannes. Nein, das wäre weit unter seiner Würde. Nur internationale Topdesigner waren gut genug für ihn."

„Und mit so etwas warst du jahrelang verheiratet? Das ist ja grausam. Ich hoffe, du findest mich und meine Allerweltsklamotten nicht zu heruntergekommen. Meine Markensachen kannst du an einer Hand abzählen."

„Ich liebe dich weil du dir nicht wegen so etwas den Kopf zerbrichst sondern lieber an mich denkst. Das ist ein ganz neues Gefühl für mich und ich finde es wunderbar."

„Du bist wunderbar." Kerstin schloss Sascha in ihrem Arme und zog sie auf ihren Schoß um in einem endlosen Kuss mir ihr zu versinken.

Teil 18

Kerstin konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie sich wohl fühlte zwischen all den Menschen, die sich entweder für etwas Besseres oder besonders wichtig hielten. Wenn man sie nach ihrer ehrlichen Meinung gefragt hätte, dann hätte sie einen Abend im „FoGaL" dieser Veranstaltung vorgezogen. Sascha an ihrer Seite machte den Abend allerdings erträglich. Später würden Patrick und Kilian noch auftauchen – sollte es Patrick gelingen, Kilian davon zu überzeugen, nicht im knallbunten Outfit aufzutauchen. Es würde demnach ein längerer Kampf werden. Sascha hatte bereits ein paar Leute begrüßt, die sie noch kannte, die jedoch keine Lust zu haben schienen mit Sascha zu reden. Wahrscheinlich war sie in ihren Kreisen nicht mehr willkommen weil sie sich von Mike getrennt hatte und dann auch noch mit Kerstin zusammen war.

„Und? Wie findest du es?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Schrecklich. Alles ist so steif. Keiner lacht wirklich, keiner tanzt, keiner hat Spaß. Alle stehen herum, reden über ihre Arbeit und versuchen sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen mit ihren Erzählungen. Die Weiber lästern über die Frauen, mit denen sie ein paar Sekunden zuvor noch geredet haben und die weltbesten Freundinnen waren und die Männer spielen ihr übliches „Ich habe den größten wasauchimmer" Spiel. Das ist alles so oberflächlich. Schlimmer als in Kilians Stammkneipe und da treffen sich die Zicken der Schwulen. Alles Diven und so etwas von Stutenbissig, das hast du noch nicht erlebt." Kerstin schüttelte sich. Sascha musste lächeln. Sie konnte verstehen, dass es Kerstin nicht unbedingt gefiel, sie war auch nur hergekommen weil sie der Bürgermeister eingeladen hatte. Sonst hätte sie sich gerne mit etwas Sinnvollem beschäftigt. Sie hatte damals in ihrer Ehe mit Mike nicht umsonst laufend auf solche Partys verzichtet. Mike passte wunderbar in diese Welt, sie nicht.

„Sollte es nicht wie durch ein Wunder eine weitere Einladung vom Bürgermeister geben, dann wird das unser erster und letzter Ausflug in die Welt der Reichen und…" Sie wollte erst Schönen sagen, doch welche der anwesenden Personen war hier schon natürlich schön? Alles runderneuerte Weiber und getunte Männer.

„…und selbstverliebten Arschlöcher" Das traf die Sache wohl ganz gut.

„Selbstverliebte Arschlöcher? Gnädige Frau, möchten Sie das mal den Herrschaften persönlich sagen?" Sascha musste schlucken. Das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Es hatte nicht wirklich jemand ihr Gespräch belauscht und empörte sich nun über ihrer Wortwahl. Wenn sie sich jetzt umdrehen würde, dann standen bestimmt Patrick und Kilian hinter ihr, von denen einer seine Stimme verstellt hatte und mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Das konnte gar nicht anders sein, oder?

„Na du, meine rekonvaleszente Mitbewohnerin, wie geht es deinem Patschefuß und dir?" Verena kam in Kims Schlafzimmer und brachte ihr eine Pizza ans Bett. „Die ist gerade für dich abgeben worden. Du musst einen großen Hunger haben." Verena betrachtete den Pappkarton respektvoll. Sie schätzte ihn spontan auf etwa fünfzig mal fünfzig Zentimeter. Lief das nicht schon unter Familienpizza? Oder hatte Verena etwas verpasst? Gab Kim heute Abend eine Party? Aber mit wem? Kerstin, Sascha, Kilian und Patrick waren ausgeflogen, bleiben entweder ihre Trainingsleute oder Arbeitskollegen.

„Ja, ich dachte mir, wenn ich mich nicht bewegen darf, dann sollte ich essen. Dabei bewesen sich meine Kiefern, das ist dann wenigstens etwas Sport. Im Übrigen bist du herzlich eingeladen mir bei der Pizza zu helfen."

„Was ist es denn für eine?"

„Ein Viertel Salami, ein Viertel Pilze, ein Viertel Vegetarisch und ein Viertel Hähnchen – Zwiebeln. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden. Sag mal, diese Pizza mit dem Käse im Rand, die gibt es nicht mehr, oder?"

„Pizza mit Käse im Rand?" Verena stand auf um Besteck zu holen.

„Ja, da gab es mal vor Jahren von Pizza Hut eine Pizza, die Käse im Rand integriert hatte. Da haben die damals groß Werbung für gemacht, ich glaube mit Claudia Schiffer oder eines dieser Barbiepuppenweiber. Gibt es das Modell noch? Und wenn ja, wieso hat das keine andere Pizzeria übernommen? Das war verdammt lecker. Ich war seit ich in Amerika bin nicht mehr in einem Pizza Hut, deswegen bin ich da nicht auf dem Laufenden."

„Nun, ich war bisher noch nie bei Pizza Hut", rief Verena aus der Küche. Sie schwankte zwischen Besteck für jeden oder einfach dem Pizzamesser und dann die Stücke mit den Fingern essen. Ach, einfach mal alles mitnehmen, konnte nicht schaden.

„Wie? Du warst noch nie bei Pizza Hut? Das geht?"

„Ja, sehr gut. Ich bin mehr so der Fan von romantisch essen gehen und dann im Kerzenschein bei italienischer Musik und dem ganzen Ambiente die Pizza essen." Verena kam wieder in Kims Zimmer, die inzwischen ihr Bett so weit freigeräumt hatte, dass sie die Pizza draufstellen konnten. Als Extraunterlage hatte sie ein herumliegendes Handtuch zwischen Pizzakarton und Bettlaken gelegt. Man musste seine Sachen nicht mutwillig verdrecken.

„Oh, eine Romantikerin. Na. Dann warte mal." Kim nahm ihre Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage und drückte auf einigen Tasten. „Ich habe zwar keine italienische Schnulzenscheiße, aber dafür meine BEST OF LOVE SONGS VOLUMEN 1 im Angebot. Ich hoffe, das passt ungefähr zu deiner Pizza. Eros Ramazotti ist aber nicht dabei."

„Damit kann ich leben. Was sind denn deine besten Liebeslieder?"

„Unter anderen Shania Twain mit „Still the one", Marc Anthony „You sang to me", Guns'n Roses und „November rain", Jennifer Rush mit „The power of love" oder Boys II men und „End of the road". Und dann einige andere Lieder, die ich mir mal quer von meinen CDs heruntergebrannt habe."

„Hach, schön. Ja, die gefallen mir alle." Verena setze sich neben Kim und reichte ihr Messer und Gabel. „Willst du die Pizza zerschneiden? Ich bin da zu ungelenkt für, meistens landet das Pizzamesser fast in meinem Handgelenk."

„Das wäre nicht gut, unsere Ärztin ist außer Haus." Kim nahm das Pizzamesser und begann die große Pizza in sechszehn Teile zu schneiden. Zuerst wollte sie acht Teile machen, aber sie würde niemals von jeder Sorte ein Teil schaffen. Die Stücke mussten kleiner werden. Es war so ärgerlich wenn man zwei Stücke gegessen hatte und dann die anderen beiden nicht mehr schaffte und sie später kalt oder am nächsten Tag aufgewärmt essen musste.

Sascha wäre am Liebsten einfach weggelaufen, aber selbst wenn sie das machen würde, sie war sich sicher, sie war bereits erkannt und jede Flucht wäre zwecklos. Also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: Augen zu und sich der peinlichen Situation stellen.

„Ich kann…" Ich kann das erklären, wollte sie sagen, stockte jedoch als sie sah, wer da vor ihr stand. Groß, straßenköterblonde längere Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden worden waren, das konnte nur…

„Jon!" Sascha umarmte den Mann erfreut. Sie konnte sich jede Erklärung oder Entschuldigung sparen. Es war keiner der geladenen Gäste, die sich über ihren kleinen verbalen Ausrutscher entzürnen würden, sondern einer der Kellner.

„Na, junge Frau, hatten Sie mit jemand anderem gerechnet? Wer wäre ihnen lieber gewesen? Der Bürgermeister? Der Chef vom KaDeWe? Oder ein leitender Anwalt?"

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Wenn du die Situation so genau triffst, ja! Ich bin erfreut dich mal wieder auf einer Party zu sehen. Ich hatte beinahe schon aufgegeben und mich damit abgefunden, dass wohl jetzt, als Sascha Mehring, nicht mehr zu sehen bist. Alexandra Klauke hätte ich regelmäßig gesehen."

„Du weißt von der Scheidung?" Sascha konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mike damit hausieren gegangen war. Und allzu öffentlich war ihre Scheidung nicht gewesen, sonst hätte mehr Presserummel gegeben. Soweit Sascha wusste hatte es einen kleinen Artikel in einer Berliner Zeitung gegeben und das war es dann. Oder sie hatte den Rest nicht gesehen, denn sie interessierte sich herzlich wenig für Klatsch und Tratsch.

„Klar, ich hatte mir Hoffnungen gemacht. So als Kontrastmann zu Mike, aber wie ich sehe, hast du bereits einen bezaubernden Ersatz gefunden." Jon lächelte Kerstin an „Da kann ich nicht mithalten."

„Ja, entschuldigt, ihr kennt euch ja gar nicht. Kerstin, das ist Jon, einer der Stammkellner auf diesen Feten. Jon, das ist Kerstin, meine Freundin und die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will." Wow, hatte Kerstin da richtig gehört? Die Frau, mit der Sascha den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte? Eigentlich war sie ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen weil Sascha sich so über diesen Kellner gefreut hatte, aber mit diesem letzten Satz hatte sie jegliche Eifersucht vertrieben. Die Frau, mit der sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte. Wow. Dieser Satz würde sie heute nicht mehr loslassen, der würde ihr laufend durch den Kopf schwirren. Eine überraschende Liebeserklärung war wunderschön. Am Liebsten hätte sie Sascha jetzt in Grund und Boden geküsst, aber das wäre wohl nicht angebracht. Nicht in dieser Gesellschaft.

„Hallo", meinte Kerstin und gab Jon die Hand.

„Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich. Sascha hat eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen, so wie ich das beurteilen kann."

„Danke." Ein wenig an Sascha ankuscheln war hoffentlich auch in diesen Kreisen erlaubt. Und wenn nicht, dann war es das Problem der anderen Leute.

„Aber wieso duzt ihr euch? Verstößt das nicht mindestens gegen drei Millionen Regeln?"

„Ja, aber Jon war der einzigste Lichtblick bei diesen Partys früher. Ich musste neben Mike herlaufen bis der alle begrüßt hatte, dann hat er sich zu irgendwelchen Leuten gestellt um mit ihnen über Geschäfte zu reden und ich habe mich gelangweilt. Jon hat mich dann unterhalten. Es war schön mit jemanden über alltägliche Dinge zu reden und nicht über diesen Geschäftskram."

„Du wolltest laufend über Sport und Musik reden. Keine Themen für die High Society von Berlin. Da konnte ich dir besser helfen."

„Ja, zum Glück. Ohne dich wäre ich eingegangen. Diese Partys sind der Horror wenn man niemanden hat, der seine Interessen teilt."

„Das hört sich fast nach einer Affäre an."

„Nein, eine Affäre hat mir Sascha nie gegönnt", grinste Jon „Sie ist leider zu sehr treusorgende Ehefrau gewesen. Nicht einmal mein Lied konnte sie umstimmen."

„Jon hat mir ein Ständchen gesungen, das sehr schön war. Aber ich lasse mich nicht von einem Lied beeinflussen."

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Das hat mehr Eindruck hinterlassen, wie es scheint." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand. Ein wenig eifersüchtig war sie auf Jon. Er hatte also versucht Sascha anzubaggern. Wenn er das heute auch versuchen würde, dann würde sei ihm die Hölle hieß machen.

„Noch ein Bissen und ich platze", jammerte Verena. Sie hatten es beinahe geschafft die riesige Pizza aufzuessen und waren jetzt hoffnungslos überfressen.

„Dann geh bitte in dein Zimmer, ich habe keine Lust deine Überreste von meinen Sachen zu kratzen."

„Du vergisst, dass das meine Wohnung ist."

„Und du vergisst, dass ich Miete für dieses Zimmer zahle. Also platze wo anders. Im Badezimmer, zum Beispiel, da sind überall Fliesen und man kann den Dreck einfach wegspülen. Oder gar nicht. Ich würde dich vermissen."

„Kim, lass das."

„Was denn?" Kim sah Verena mit Hundeblick an.

„Sag so etwas nicht."

„Was? Dass ich dich vermissen würde? Soll ich lügen?"

„Nein, ja, nein." Verena seufzte.

„Ist es schon wieder wegen der Nacht?"

„Ich kann…ich kann einfach nicht so tun als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Es ist so…" Verena schwieg. Sie konnte einfach keine Worte finden.

„Liegt dein Problem im Alkohol? Würde es dich weniger mitnehmen wenn du weniger getrunken hättest?"

„Wenn ich weniger getrunken hätte, wäre das nie passiert."

„Nicht?"

„Nein."

„Weil du keine Frauen küsst."

„Genau."

„Noch nie?"

„Okay, ich habe Kerstin geküsst als wir einem Typen, der mich den ganzen Abend genervt hat, glaubhaft vermitteln wollten, dass wir zusammen sind. Das war das einzigste Mal", gab Verena zu.

„Und? Was es schlimm? Hat es dich noch Wochen später beschäftigt?"

„Nein?"

„Nein wozu?" Kim konnte sehr hartnäckig nachfragen. War das wichtig? Hatte das irgendetwas mit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht zu tun? Sollte das ein Verhör werden? Oder wollte Kim sie ärgern?

„Nein zu beiden."

„Ich fasse zusammen: Du küsst Kerstin und es ist nicht schlimm. Richtig?"

„Richtig. Aber wir beiden haben nicht nur geküsst, wir waren im Bett. Ich habe nie mit Kerstin geschlafen. Das ist der kleine, der feine Unterschied. Zwischen einem Kuss und Sex ist ein Unterschied, finde ich."

„Das ist richtig."

„Und du? Küsst du regelmäßig Frauen oder gehst mit ihnen ins Bett?" Jetzt wollte sie den Spieß mal umdrehen. Mal sehen wie locker Kim dann mit dem Thema umging.

„Nein."

„Noch nie eine Frau geküsst? Oder mit einer im Bett gewesen? Mal von mir abgesehen?"

„Doch." Wie doch? Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Doch was?"

„Beides" Moment, das würde ja heißen…Kim war bereits einmal, nein, mindestens einmal, mit einer Frau im Bett gewesen. Es war für sie nichts Neues. Das würde erklären wieso ihr die gemeinsame Nacht so wenig ausmachte. Aber hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie hätte normalerweise Männer in ihrem Bett? Oder war das ein Witz?

„Frau Mehring, wie ist die Rückkehr in die Partywelt?" Klaus Wowereit gesellte sich zu Sascha und Kerstin. „Haben Sie alte Bekannte wiedergesehen?"

„Ja."

„Und wieso stehen Sie beiden dann so alleine hier an der Bar?"

„Nun, die alten Bekannten sind über meinen Lebenswandel wenig begeistert und möchten nicht wirklich Kontakt mit mir haben. Das ist jedoch okay, Kerstin und ich fühlen uns hier ganz wohl. Außerdem werden wir nett unterhalten." Sascha lächelte Jon zu, der einige Cocktails fertig machte.

„Sie ziehen die Gesellschaft des Personals vor?"

„Jon und ich kennen uns seit Jahren. Er war bei vielen von Mikes Partys und wir hatten einige anregende Gespräche. Außerdem macht er die beste Weinschorle der Welt und wer weiß, vielleicht schenkt er Kerstin und mir diesen Abend ein kleines Ständchen."

„Sie singen?" Klaus Wowereit sah Jon überrascht an.

„Ja, ich studiere Musik und trete in Clubs als Sänger auf. Neben dem Kellnern finanziere ich mir so mein Studium."

„Sehr interessant. Und Sie, Frau Doktor Herzog, wie gefällt es Ihnen?" Es wäre unhöflich gewesen wenn Kerstin dem Bürgermeister gesagt hätte, dass sie seien Gäste zum Einschlafen fand.

„Ich bin glücklich wenn ich bei Sascha bin und das Büffet ist hervorragend. Wer immer das gemacht hat, er versteht sein Handwerk."

„Wenigstens etwas. Ich würde Ihnen gerne nette Gesellschaft geben, aber ich kann leider nicht in die Gefühlswelt der anwesenden Menschen eingreifen. Wobei ich wirklich nicht verstehen kann, dass man sie nicht in einen der Gesprächskreise eingeladen hat."

„Das macht nichts, wir amüsieren uns hier auch", sagte Sascha.

„Und ich sehe gerade zwei Personen, die sich bestimmt gerne zu uns gesellen wollen", strahlte Kerstin. Sie hatte Patrick und Kilian entdeckt. Patrick hatte es wirklich geschafft, Kilian in einen Anzug zu stecken. Statt einem knallbunten 70er Jahre Outfit trug Kilian einen schicken dreiteiligen Anzug in dunkelblau. Den mussten sie aus einen von Patricks Läden geholt haben, Kilian hatte so etwas nicht in seinem Kleiderschrank, da war sich Kerstin sicher. Der für diesen Abend extra veränderte Kilian gefiel ihr. Er sah so süß seriös aus.

„Guten Abend, entschuldigt die Verspätung." Patrick gab dem Bürgermeister die Hand „Wir hatten ein kleines Problem, das es zu lösen galt."

„Guten Abend." Kilians Laune war nicht die Beste als er Klaus Wowereit begrüßte, das merkte Kerstin. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht in diesem Anzug aufzulaufen.

„Na, dann können die Damen endlich mit netter Gesellschaft den Abend genießen. Patrick, ich muss dir gleich mal einen Geschäftsmann aus Hamburg vorstellen, der könnte interessant für deinen Laden sein."

„Okay."

„Dann werde ich mal wieder weiter gehen. Bis später." Klaus Wowereit verschwand. Kerstin umarmte Kilian und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schätzchen, du siehst…"

„Schrecklich spießig aus, ich weiß. Aber dieser Mann da." Er zeigte auf Patrick, der zwei Sektgläser bei Jon organisiert hatte „Wollte dass ich aus mir einen Pinguin mache. Das konnte ich ihm ausreden und dann bin ich in diesem Beerdigungsfetzen gelandet. Ich sehe aus wie ein verdammter Versicherungsvertreter. Schrecklich."

„Ich würde dir jede Versicherung abkaufen."

„Sehr witzig, Frau Doktor. Sag bloß, du fühlst dich in dem Zeug wohl?"

„Ich kann mir schlimmeres vorstellen. Besser diesen Hosenanzug als ein Kleid."

„Unsere kleinen Muffel", grinste Patrick „Schlimm. Aber sag mal, wie war das mit den anderen Leuten? Sie missachten euch?"

„Ja", sagte Sascha „Sie kommen wohl mit meiner neune Identität nicht mehr klar. Ich habe Mike verlassen, einen Freund von ihnen, und dann bin ich mit Kerstin da, meiner neuen Freundin. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sind das Tuschelthema Nummer eins heute Abend. Sieh dir all diese Leute an. Wahrscheinlich würden sie uns gerne in den Zoo stecken und uns dann hinter Glasscheiben begaffen."

„Autsch, Frau Mehring, Sie können ja richtig bissig sein. Solche Worte kenne ich sonst nur von Kerstin. Das heißt, wir beide sind eure Rettung."

„Meine ja, Sascha hat sich wunderbar mit dem Kellner amüsiert. Ihr hättet die Begrüßung mal sehen sollen. Dass sie sich nicht abgeknutscht haben ist alles", grummelte Kerstin. Kilian warf Jon einen Blick zu.

„Och, ich kann sie verstehen. Der sieht ganz lecker aus. Und ich bin mir sicher, für den müsste ich nicht so etwas tragen."

„Schatz, hör auf zu meckern oder wir gehen wieder. Das ist ja schlimm mit dir. Du wirst ja wohl einen Abend in deinem Anzug aushalten. Zickige Diva."

„Snob."

„Jungs, bitte." Kerstin verdrehte die Augen. Patrick hatte Recht, dass Kilian, was sein Outfit anging, schnell zu einer zickigen Diva wurde, aber sie konnte verstehen, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. Der Mann, der ihr heute Abend gegenüber stand, das war nicht der Kilian, mit dem sie zusammen wohnte. Das war Kilians Körper in einer falschen Schale, die sich nach ihrem „richtigen" Outfit sehnte.

„Du willst mir also sagen, du hattest Sex mit einer Frau?" Verena war überrascht bis entsetzt. „Wieso hast du das nie gesagt?"

„Wieso ist das wichtig? Das war einmal, vor über sieben Jahren. Ich halte es nicht für relevant was uns beide angeht." Kim sah Verena verständnislos an. Was spielte das für eine Rolle? Das war ewig her, sie hatte damals einfach ausprobieren wollen wie es ist, mit einer Frau zu schlafen und das war es gewesen.

„Ich habe das damals ausprobiert und festgestellt, es ist nichts für mich. Das ist keine Sache, der ich eine größere Beachtung geschenkt habe. Wenn du willst, kannst du es unter Jugendsünde abstempeln."

„Jugendsünde?" Verena stand auf und begann wie ein nervöser Löwe im Käfig im Zimmer herumzulaufen.

„Ja, wenn du es so nennen willst. Ich war eben ein wenig experimentierfreudig. C'est la vie. Und so wie ich das gehört habe, soll das weder Strafbar noch eine große Neuheit sein, dass man in seiner Jugend manche Dinge ausprobiert. Ich habe gegen kein Gesetz verstoßen. Es sei denn, du rechnest die Bibel mit. Aber dann sind die Affären, die du am Wochenende hast, ebenfalls strafbar."

„Vergiss die Bibel."

„Danke. Könntest du dich wieder setzen? Das macht einen verrückt wenn du laufend im Kreis läufst." Verena setze sich wieder aufs Bett.

„Sag mir mal ganz klipp und klar wo dein Problem ist, damit wir das endlich ein für alle Mal aus der Welt räumen können."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich wüsste, wäre die Sache längst abgeharkt."

„Hast du das Gefühl ich würde versuchen dich ins Bett zu kriegen oder dich sonst irgendwie belästigen?"

„Nein."

„Fühlst du dich von mir bedroht?"

„Nein."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Weißt du was ich glaube? Ich glaube, es ist, weil du nichts mehr von der Nacht weißt, wie du bereits meintest. Wenn du wüsstest was genau passiert ist, wenn du mehr Kontrolle gehabt hättest, dann wäre es nicht tragisch gewesen. Es war nicht der Sex mit mir, der dich so fertig macht, es ist die Tatsache, dass du unkontrolliert gehandelt hast. Dass du nicht wusstest was du tatest. Könnte ich damit recht haben?" Kim sah Verena an, die schweigend dasaß, den Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt und nachdachte.

„Ja." Ja, Kim hatte Recht. Das war es, was Verena so fertig gemacht hatte. Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren und jetzt verfolgte sie unbewusst der Gedanke, was passieren würde, wenn sie erneut die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

„So eine Party brauche ich nicht jedes Wochenende." Kerstin schälte sich aus ihren Klamotten und ließ sich splitternackt ins Bett fallen. Endlich raus aus den förmlichen Sachen, raus aus den unbequemen Schuhe, rein ins Bett.

„Hast du das jedes Wochenende mitgemacht?"

„Nein, aber jedes zweites ungefähr. Man gewöhnt sich daran." Sascha hing ihre Sachen ordentlich über einen Stuhl und folgte Kerstin dann – ebenfalls nackt – ins Bett.

„Du meinst, man stumpft ab?" Kerstin kuschelte sich an Sascha. Das Gefühl, Saschas Haut auf ihrer zu spüren war unbeschreiblich schön. Es fühlte sich jede Mal ganz anders an wenn beide nackt waren und sie im Bett lagen als wenn sie ihre Haut berührten und irgendwo störte ein Kleidungsstück.

„Oder so."

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass man sagen kann: Schatz, wir gehen heute Abend weg auf den Empfang von XY und werden da unsere Freunde treffen. Das ganze ähnelt mehr einem Haifischbecken, in dem man sich gegenseitig beäugt, abschätzt, wie stark der andere ist, um ihm dann im richtigen Moment den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Oder für diese arroganten Affen: Ich spioniere seine Lage aus, stelle fest, ihm geht es schlecht, dann kann ich ihm noch einen Hieb versetzen und daraus Profit schlagen." Kerstin verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sascha musste lachen. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, nur ein wenig Mondlicht schien durch die Jalousie und machte es möglich, dass Gesicht von Kerstin zu erkennen. Sie sah fabelhaft im Mondlicht aus. Und das lag nicht daran, dass Frauen ab einem gewissem Alter, nämlich dreißig, Kerzenschein und Mondlicht am Besten stand, wie es Fran Fine immer behauptete. Nein, das lag daran, weil Kerstin eine wunderschöne Frau war. Eigentlich mehr als das.

„Sollten wir noch einmal eine Einladung erhalten, sagen wir ab weil wir dann an dem Wochenende entweder im Urlaub sind oder du arbeiten musst. Was hältst du davon?"

„Viel." Kerstin küsste Sascha. „Sorry, aber ich kann mich bei diesen Leuten nicht entspannen. Ich komme mir immer wie ein Tier unterm Mikroskop vor und das ist nicht förderlich für mein Wohlbefinden."

„Für meines auch nicht. Aber wenigstens haben wir keinen Streit wegen deines oder meines Outfits gehabt. Meinst du, Patrick und Kilian haben sich wieder eingekriegt?" Ein wenig Sorgen machte sich Sascha schon. Es gab wirklich wichtigere Themen als das Outfit und darüber zu streiten war Energieverschwendung.

„Ich denke ja. Patrick weiß wie sehr Kilian Anzüge hasst und wie zickig er reagiert wenn er welche tragen muss und Kilian weiß, dass Patrick Recht hatte als er ihn in den Anzug gezwungen hat. Wahrscheinlich hätte der Türsteher ihn in seinem Stammoutfit nicht reingelassen. In diesen Kreisen ist auf eine gewisse Etikette zu achten."

„Gut. Die beiden sind ein süßes Paar, es wäre schade wenn es wegen dem Abend Probleme gab."

„Keine Sorge, die beiden haben schlimmeres durchgestanden. Wahrscheinlich feiern sie gerade Versöhnung."

„Mhm, Versöhnung? Dann sollten wir uns auch streiten!"

„Wieso?"

„Na, ich bin mir sicher, so eine Versöhnungsfeier ist sehr…erregend, ähm, anregend, aufregend…" Kerstin kletterte auf Saschas Bauch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie hatte verstanden.

„Und du meinst, man kann nur Versöhnung feiern wenn man sich gestritten hat?" Ganz sanft küsste Kerstin Saschas Hals.

„Naja, wieso sollte man sich sonst versöhnen? Ohne Streit keine Versöhnung." Sascha streckte genüsslich den Hals um Kerstin mehr Fläche für ihre Küsse zur Verfügung zu stellen.

„Dann fühl dich mal eben von mir beleidigt."

„Du Ferkel, wie konntest du nur?"

„Tut mir Leid. Versöhnung?"

„Ja." Sascha warf Kerstin von sich herunter und setzte sich nun ihrerseits auf Kerstins Bauch und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Ja, sie mussten sich dringend versöhnen. Nach diesem heftigen Streit ging das nicht anders.

Teil 19

Verena erwachte und konnte ihre Beine nicht bewegen. Was war passiert? Hatte sie wieder etwas Schweres auf ihrer Decke liegen gehabt als sie eingeschlafen war? Das war ihr bereits einmal passiert, da hatte sie ihr Buchregal auf ihrem Bett gestapelt um dann in Ruhe und vom Bett aus ihrer Bücher zu ordnen, alte herauszusuchen und ungelesene ins Griffnähe zu legen. Dabei war sie eingeschlafen und als sie aufgewacht war, da war alles Gefühl aus ihren Beinen gewichen, vom Gewicht der Bücher. Diesmal konnte es sich jedoch nicht um Bücher handeln. Sie hatte ihr Regal nicht ausgeräumt und es fühlte sich anders an. Irgendwie warm. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak. Kim! Nicht schon wieder. Sie hatten keinen Alkohol angerührt. Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein, das musste ein Traum sein. Jetzt merkte sie auch, wieso ihre Beine so unbeweglich waren. Sie waren quasi mit Kims verknotet.

„Scheiße." Sie versuchte sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen.

„Was ist denn?" Verschlafen öffnete Kim die Augen und sah Verena fragend an „Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Gute Frage, ich…" Ja, sie was? Sie sah sich um. Der Fernseher war aus, aber von der Stereoanlage kam Licht. Genau. „…Ich muss, wir müssen, eingeschlafen sein. Du erinnerst dich? Zuviel Pizza? Der Fernseher ging aus, wir haben geredet und müssen darüber eingeschlafen sein."

„Stimmt." Kim streckte sich. „War wohl kein anregendes Gespräch gewesen."

„Anscheinend. Ich habe keine Ahnung worum es ging."

„Willkommen im Club."

„Naja, ich gehe dann mal rüber…" Verena wollte aufstehen, aber das Taubheitsgefühl machte das unmöglich. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen und wenn sie versuchte, sie zu bewegen, dann kam dieses Kribbeln, was sie als sehr unangenehm empfand.

„…Später, wenn meine Beine wieder Gefühl haben."

„Und du sicher bist, dass du unterwegs nicht einschläfst." Kim ließ sich wieder in ihr Kissen fallen. Sitzen war zu anstrengend.

„Ich werde Mühe geben im Notfall auf den Teppich zu fallen."

„Wozu machst du dir diesen Umstand? Bleib einfach liegen. Hat bisher auch ganz gut geklappt. Mal davon abgesehen, dass du eh wieder eingeschlafen bist, bist deine Beine wach sind."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Vroni, hör auf herumzuzicken." Kim packte Verena an der Schulter und zog sie zu sich „Leg dich hin, entspann dich und schlafe weiter. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht über dich herfallen. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, wir haben gerade bereits nebeneinander geschlafen ohne dass etwas passiert ist."

„Du hast Recht." Verena entspannte sich und schob sich das zweite Kopfkissen untern Kopf. Sie waren beide nüchtern, da würde nichts passieren. Und es war so angenehm warm hier und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte sie keine Lust, aufzustehen und erst in ihr Zimmer zu laufen. Es war zwar nur zwei Räume weiter, aber das musste nicht sein.

„Danke. Endlich wirst du vernünftig."

„Hey, man kann nie wissen. Wehe dir, du betatscht mich heute Nacht."

„Was für ein Glück für dich, dass ich weiß, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast, du Nulpe. Vergiss mal kurz deine Phobien und mach dir bewusst, dass dir die Ehre erteilt ist, mit der Weltmeisterin im Kickboxen ein Bett zu teilen. Millionen von Menschen würden dich darum beneiden."

„Ja, klar. Sag mal, war deine Pizzahälfte mit Größenwahn belegt? Millionen von Menschen. So viele kennen dich gar nicht."

„Das sollten wir morgen ausdiskutieren. Auf den Matten. Dann wollen wir mal sehen wer Recht hat."

„Ich. Und Gewaltanwendung ändert da nichts dran."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Jetzt habe ich Angst. Ich zittere schon." Verena begann zu zittern und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Lass das, ich hasse es, wenn einer so herumwackelt. Da werde ich seekrank."

„Du meinst so?" Sie zappelte mehr. Kim warf ihren linken Arm über Verenas Taille und zog sie an sich, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Willst du das jetzt die ganze Nacht machen?"

„Nur bis du eingeschlafen bist. Ich kann mit diesem Griff einschlafen."

„Ja, sicher." Verena versuchte ein paar Mal zu befreien, gab dann aber aus Müdigkeit auf. Sie würde sich später befreien. Am Morgen würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht mehr in Kims Armen festsitzen.

Irgendjemand musste den Fernseher angelassen haben. Dallas lief. Komisch, es war Sonntagmorgen, seit wann lief da Dallas? Sascha konnte sich nicht erinnern, in einer Zeitung den Hinweis auf Dallas gefunden zu haben. Sie wäre die Erste gewesen, die es hätte sehen wollen. Sie war ein riesiger Dallas Fan, sogar auf ihren Handy hatte sie die Anfangsmelodie von Dallas installiert…halt. In Ihrem Schlafzimmer gab es keinen Fernseher, aber es konnte sehr wohl sein, dass sie vergessen hatte ihr Handy auszuschalten. Das würde auch erklären wieso sich der Ton gerade wiederholte. Nur gut dass Kerstin einen sehr gesunden und tiefen Schlaf hatte. Sascha griff auf ihren Nachttisch und erwischte ihr Handy. Mit geschlossenen Augen drückte sie auf den grünen Knopf und hielt sich den Krachmacher ans Ohr.

„Hallo?" Wer immer am anderen Ende war, er oder sie würde merken, dass er/sie störte. Wie viel Uhr war es eigentlich? Es kam Sascha vor wie sehr früh am Morgen.

„Na, hast du dich gut amüsiert?" Die Stimme kannte sie doch. Sehr gut sogar.

„Mike?"

„Wenigstens weißt du noch wer der Vater unserer Tochter ist."

„Was willst du?" Wieso rief er sie an? Um diese Uhrzeit. Sascha brauchte eine neue Handynummer.

„Ich habe eben in er Sauna erfahren, dass du dich gestern sehr gut amüsiert und dich zum Gespött der Leute gemacht hast. Du und deine Geliebte." Aha, es war demnach etwa zehn Uhr. Mike ging am Sonntagmorgen immer von acht bis neun in die Sauna um den Abend aus seinen Knochen zu kriegen und danach traf er sich mit einigen Geschäftskollegen zum zweiten Frühstück. Anscheinend war das einer bei, der sie und Kerstin gestern auf der Party gesehen hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, wo Kerstin und ich sind. So weit ich weiß, war das keine deiner Partys und du kannst mir schlecht verbieten, Einladungen nicht anzunehmen. Du kannst mir gar nichts verbieten." Oh, das hörte sich gut an. Und sie wusste, so etwas hörte er ungern.

„Ich erwarte von dir nicht den Anstand, dass du meinetwegen solche Auftritte wie gestern lässt, aber denke mal an Jodie, was du ihr damit antust. Wo war die eigentlich?"

„Bei meiner Mutter, Marie ist dieses Wochenende dort." Marie war Jodies gleichaltrige Kusine, mit der sie sich sehr gut verstand. Leider war Marie vor einigen Monaten mit ihren Eltern nach Potsdam gezogen, deswegen sahen sich beide seltener. Saschas Mutter hatte beide Mädchen an diesem Wochenende zu sich eingeladen damit sie sich wiedersahen. Sie hatte Jodie also nicht alleine Zuhause gelassen.

„Und ich glaube nicht, dass Jodie ein Problem damit hat, dass Kerstin und ich zusammen sind. Das bist du."

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass du mit dieser Lesbe vor all den Leuten herummachst um mir eins auszuwischen…" Sascha war kurz davor zu lachen. Mike meinte wirklich, alles was sie tat, würde sie wegen ihm machen. Dass es Dinge gab, dass sie Dinge tat, die in keiner Weise mit ihm zu tun hatten, die sie nicht wegen ihm machte, auf diese Idee kann er nicht. Die Welt musste sich um Mike Klauke drehen, alles andere war unmöglich. Mike Klauke, die Angel der Welt.

„…aber dann dich mit diesem Kellner einzulassen, das ist zuviel." Jon? Was hatte Jon damit zu tun? Wieso hatte sie sich mit Jon eingelassen?

„Ich habe mich bloß mit ihm unterhalten."

„So wie früher? Die Leute denken jetzt, du hättest eine Affäre mit ihm gehabt. Mit einem Kellner. So etwas…"

„Mike, halt die Klappe. Es geht dich nichts an mit wem ich was habe, mit wem ich mich unterhalte oder meine Zeit verbringe. Das ist mein Leben. Auf Wiedersehen." Sascha beendete das Gespräch indem sie ihr Handy ausschaltete. Damit war das Problem Mike beendet. Was der sich immer einbildete. Als wenn sich ihr Leben um ihn drehen würde. Er war ihr egal. Wieso kapierte er das nicht?

Kim blinzelte und öffnete langsam die Augen. Endlich, ihr Magen fühlte sich nicht mehr an als würde er kurz vor dem Platzen stehen. Das war gut. Dafür war ihr linker Arm ein wenig taub. Oh, da lag ja Verena drin. Verena? Wieso denn das? Ach ja, ihre eingeschlafenen Beine und ihr Herumgezappel, Kim erinnerte sich. Hoffentlich sah Verena das heute nicht so tragisch wie ihre gemeinsame Nacht. Noch einmal hatte sie keine Lust das mitzumachen. Wie gerne hätte Kim sie jetzt mit lauter Rockmusik geweckt, so wie Verena es damals getan hatte, aber in ihrer Anlage waren nur sanfte Popsongs.

„Guten Morgen Engel." Wenigstens konnte sie sich den Spruch klauen. Verena bewegte sich ein wenig und öffnete die Augen.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, guten Morgen, Engel."

„Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Wenn du deinen werten Blick kurz schweifen lässt, wirst du feststellen, dass du in meinem Bett liegst und bevor du einen Herzinfarkt bekommst: Wir haben nichts gemacht außer schlafen. Jeder für sich."

„Ja, was auch sonst? Au, mein Rücken. Kannst du mich mal loslasen? Du klammerst wie Kerstin."

„Wahrscheinlich hat die dein Gehampel auch genervt. Im Bett bist du echt nervig."

„Wenn das einer hört." Verena setze sich auf. Ja, so war das besser. Aufwachen und wissen, da war nichts.

„Was dann?"

„Der würde denken, wir hätten weiß Gott was gemacht."

„Wer sagt dir, dass dem nicht so war?"

„Du, eben noch. Und mein Wissen. Ich esse nie wieder so viel Pizza."

„Och, und ich dachte, du machst mir jetzt Frühstück nachdem ich dir Asyl gewährt habe."

„Ich mache uns einen Kaffee, mehr nicht."

„Das ist ein Wort. Für mich aber Tee." Kim sprang auf „Ich gebe dir sieben Minuten, dann bin ich fertig mit dem Duschen und erwarte meinen Tee. Beeilung, Niles." Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und verschwand.

„Ja, Mrs. Sheffield." Verena stand auf und schlurfte in die Küche. Eigentlich müsste sie jetzt zur Haustür gehen und ihre Zeitung holen, aber sie hatte keine Lust all die Stufen zu steigen. Dann lieber Radio, da brachten sie auch Nachrichten. Und was stand schon Wichtiges in diesen Sonntagskäseblättern? Nix. Und die Bild am Sonntag bekam sie nicht. Sie setzte Wasser auf und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Hatte sie heute Nachtschicht? Das konnte gut sein. Wo war der Dienstplan? Verena begann einen Papierberg auseinander zu zupfen, der sich auf ihrer Bank breit gemacht hatte. Alte Zeitungen, ungeöffnete Briefe, Kataloge, Rechnungen, Kims Unikram und da, ihr Dienstplan. Ja, heute hatte sie Nachtschicht. Na super. Mit Jansen. Na super. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Kaffee mit Schuss trinken? Mit der richtigen Portion Scheißegalgefühl konnte es eine angenehme Nacht werden.

„Na, Butler, was macht mein Tee?" Kim kam im Handtuch eingewickelt in die Küche.

„Das Wasser kocht gleich." Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Verena die Wasserspur, die Kim hinter sich herzog. Hatte sie mal was von abtrocknen gehört?

„Gut, ich wünsche meinen Tee in meinem Bett zu genießen, bring ihn mir, bitte."

„Sonst geht es dir gut, oder?"

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Oh, und wenn der Tee meinen Wünschen entspricht, dann darfst du mir Gesellschaft leisten."

„Aber sonst fehlt dir nichts? Soll ich dir vielleicht noch eine Massage verpassen?"

„Oh, wenn du es mir anbietest…"

„Kim, ich hau dich gleich."

„Machst du eh nicht." Verena rollte eine alte Zeitung zusammen und Kim begab sich auf die Flucht. Ihre nassen Füße ließen sie jedoch in der nächsten Kurve die Bodenhaftung verlieren und sie stürzte.

„Verdammt." Das war ihre Schulter gewesen, die da vor den Türpfosten geschlagen war. Jetzt hatte sie einen weiteren blauen Fleck. Und ihr Elenbogen war über die unsanfte Landung ebenfalls nicht glücklich.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" Verena kniete sich neben Kim. Ihr Fuß war gerade wieder dabei heile zu werden, da wäre es sehr ärgerlich wenn sie durch diesen Sturz eine weitere Zeit mit dem Training aufhören müsste.

„Ein bisschen."

„Dein Fuß? Soll ich dich tragen?" Eigentlich ging es ihrem Fuß ganz gut, es waren eher Schulter und Elenbogen, die schmerzten, keine Körperteile, die sie zum Laufen brauchte. Andererseits…

„Ja, bitte." Verena schob ihre Hände unter Kims Achseln und zog sie hoch. Ganz tragen ging nicht, aber es war mehr ein halbes Tragen als ein Stützen als sie Kim zum Bett brachte.

„Danke." Sie sollte jetzt nicht sagen, dass es ihr mehr Schmerzen bereitet hatte sich helfen zu lassen als wenn sie selber gelaufen wäre. Hoffentlich war die Schulter nicht ausgerenkt. Oder ausgekugelt.

„Soll ich Kerstin holen?"

„Quatsch, das geht." Verena wollte Kim langsam auf ihr Bett lassen, diese ließ sie jedoch nicht los und sie landeten beide im Bett.

„Bist du eine klammernde Patientin."

„Bei der Krankenschwester."

„Kim, ich…" Wann hatte Kim eigentlich ihr Handtuch verloren? Bereits bei dem Sturz? Oder als sie aufs Bett fiel? Verena konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Und wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, dann konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, wann ihre Lippen auf Kims gelandet waren.

„Du siehst erstaunlich gut aus für eine Nacht mit Jansen." Kerstin gab Verena ein belegtes Brötchen. Weil zwei Kollegen krank geworden waren, musste ihren Dienst verlängern und konnte nicht um sechs Uhr gehen, sondern musste bis zum Mittag bleiben. Kerstin hatte ihr Frühstück mitgebracht.

„Ich habe einfach meine Zeitung gelesen, Kims Wochenbericht studiert und bin meinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Ich glaube, nachdem er mich sieben Mal angesprochen hat, und ich nicht reagiert habe, da war er es leid." Man konnte Jansen ignorieren wenn man stur genug war. Einfach lesen und nicht auf seine Kommentare eingehen. Seit der letzten Nacht war Verena eine Meisterin darin.

„Na, wer ist in deinem süßen Köpfchen?"

„Du, nur du."

„Ich wünschte, das wäre so vor einigen Monaten gewesen. Also?" Eine nette Antwort war das gewesen, leider gelogen.

„Also was?"

„Lass mich nicht dumm sterben. Hat es etwas mit Samstagabend zu tun? Ward ihr weg? Hast du wen kennen gelernt? Ich habe dich den ganzen Sonntag über nicht gesehen. Welcher Mann steckt dahinter?" Kerstin sah Verena neugierig an.

„Morgen." Sascha kam ins Behandlungszimmer. Die Rettung. Verena war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen Sascha zu sehen.

„Hi Sascha!" Verena sprang auf „Ich will euch mal alleine lassen." Sie wollte gerade gehen als Kerstin rief:

„Halt! Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu gehen. Frau Kollegin, setzen Sie sich wieder."

„Kerstin, ich habe zu tun." Außerdem wollte sie nicht in diesem Ton mit sich reden lassen, auch wenn Kerstin es nicht böse meinte.

„Du hast Pause." Mist, das hatte sie Kerstin gesagt. Was konnte sie vorschieben? Essen holen ging nicht.

„Du musst nicht gehen weil ich hier bin." Sascha legte ihren Arm um Verena „Ich mag dich, auch wenn meine Freundin laufend von dir schwärmt. Also, wo warst du gestern? Hast du den ganzen Tag geschlafen?"

„Öhm, ja."

„War wohl eine heiße Nacht, die Samstagnacht, was?"

„Sascha, musst du ähnlich nervig werden wir Kerstin?"

„Seit wann hast du Geheimnisse vor mir?" Kerstin machte dieses Spiel Spaß. Sie liebte es Verena ganz langsam zu quälen. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie die Situation sofort beenden, aber dafür machte ihr das alles zu viel Spaß.

„Habe ich nicht."

„Lügnerin." Und eine schlechte dazu. Das musste sie noch üben. Kerstin hätte ohne Verena anzusehen herausbekommen.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Kim", schlussfolgerte Sascha trocken. Verenas Ohren liefen deutlich rot an. Sascha hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Mit einem Feingefühl, da wäre Vorschlaghammer neidisch geworden.

„Wie…wie…kommst du…?"

„Ich gar nicht, Kerstin. Sie kennt dich besser als dir lieb ist."

„Kerstin." Verena sah Kerstin entschuldigend an „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Ahnung wie…" Na super, wenn sie eh so leicht zu durchschauen war, dann hätte sie Kerstin gleich die Wahrheit sagen können. Das wäre fairer gewesen. Jetzt musste sie ein gutes Argument finden wieso sie es ihr verschwiegen hatte.

„Du schuldest mir keine Erklärung."

„Aber ich…"

„Hey, wenn du glücklich bist, dann ist es super."

„Aber ich…ich habe dir immer gesagt, ich habe kein Interesse an Frauen…ich meine, ich kann selber nicht verstehen wie das passiert ist. Wir waren betrunken und dann…und gestern…ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Es war nicht gewollt, nicht geplant und es soll, es wird, nie wieder vorkommen. Ich meine, ich mag Kim, aber…aber das war es…"

„Vroni, was wäre, wenn sie ein Mann wäre?"

„Was?"

„Was wäre, wenn Kim ein Mann wäre. Stell dir vor, sie wäre nicht Kim sondern Kyle, gutaussehender Student aus Amerika, Saschas Cousin. Würdest du dann ähnlich reagieren? Würdest du ihn in die Wüste schicken?"

„Nein." Nein, wäre es wirklich nicht gewesen. Aus dieser Sicht hatte Verena es nie gesehen.

„Und Kim soll keine Chance bekommen weil sie eine Frau ist? Schatz, hör mal, du magst sie, sie bedeutet dir viel, das merke ich, wieso sperrst du dich so gegen das Gefühl, das Kim in dir auslöst? Ist es, weil es neu ist? Redest du dir den Mist mit dem „da ist nichts" ein weil sie eine Frau ist? Wo ist das Problem? Hey, sie macht die allen Anschein nach glücklich, kannst du das nicht einfach genießen? Vergiss einfach, dass sie eine Frau ist und du eigentlich nichts von Frauen willst. Konzentrier dich darauf, dass sie Kim ist, ein Mensch, den du magst."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre."

„Wenn du dich nicht dagegen sperrst, dann ist es so", meinte Sascha „Glaub mir, ich war wegen Kerstin auch erst verwirrt, aber wenn man mal das Geschlecht außer Acht lässt und den Menschen in den Vordergrund stellt, dann kommt man manchmal zu ganz anderen Ergebnissen. Ich meine, du musst nichts übereilen, aber versuche wenigstens offen an die Sache heranzugehen."

„Und für mich wirst du weiterhin meine liebste Freundin bleiben, ob mit Mann oder Frau an deiner Seite." Kerstin nahm Verena in den Arm. Ihre Freunde sahen die Sache also ganz locker, Kerstin freute sich für sie. Das war gut. Schlecht war nur, dass sie genau in diesem Augenblick aufwachte. Essig war es mit dem Happy End.

„Hi Carola." Kerstin schenkte der Sängerin des „ReDi" ein Lächeln. Ihre Verehrerin hatte heute ihren gesangsfreien Abend.

„Hallo Frau Doktor. Was gibt uns die Ehre Sie in der Woche zu bewirten? Urlaub?" Und da war das Funkeln in Carolas Augen.

„Nein, ich bin wegen des Sängers hier."

„Ach? Interessant. Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht. Was sagt die werte Freundin dazu?"

„Deren Idee war das."

„Sascha hat dir gesagt, du sollst wegen dem Typen herkommen?" Carola sah Kerstin überrascht an.

„Nein, sie hat gesagt, wir treffen uns hier zum Essen. Jon, der Sänger, ist ein Bekannter von ihr und sie wollte ihm heute Abend zuhören. Und wer kann Frauen schon einen Wunsch abschlagen?"

„Niemand." Carola sah zu Anita, die mit Jon die Technik besprach.

„Ihr beide seid ein super Team, habt ihr mal versucht in die Musikbranche zu gehen? Bei deiner Stimme und Anitas Know how. Ihr könntet locker eine Band zusammenstellen und dann auf große Tour gehen."

„Die Leute wollen doch nur noch diese Superstar – Leute. Wer es auf den ganz normalen Weg versucht, der hat keine Chance mehr. Du brauchst heutzutage einen Freund, der dich groß herausbringt. Ohne Vitamin B läuft gar nichts mehr. Oder kennst du zufällig einen Musikstar, der eine Vorgruppe sucht?"

„Nein."

„Aber ich." Sascha setzte sich neben Kerstin und küsste sie. Sie hatte sich einen kleinen Snack geholt. Essen konnte nie schaden.

„Du kennst einen Musikstar?" Hallo, das hatte Sascha ihr nie erzählt. Aber wen wunderte es? Wahrscheinlich gingen solche Leute bei Mike ein und aus.

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich habe eine Bekannte, mit der ich studiert habe, deren Freunde seit einem Amerikaaufenthalt groß im Musikgeschäft sind. Vielleicht waren sie sogar mal hier, sie kommen aus Berlin, heißen AFFIRMATION. Ihre Musik ist nichts für Leute, die unter Depressionen leiden, aber wer einen ruhigen Abend mit nachdenklicher Musik genießen möchte, der kommt auf seine Kosten."

„Und ich dachte, du würdest nur Opern und klassische Musik kennen. Alles andere war bei Mike doch bestimmt verpönt", spottete Kerstin.

„Mike ist ein riesiger Fan der Sex Pistols gewesen. Dann kam allerdings sein Beruf und er stieg um auf all das, was gerade aktuell war."

„Und du meinst, diese Band würde uns wollen?"

„Naja, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob der Laden ohne euch läuft und wie das Programm der Jungs aussieht, aber ich kann sie mal fragen. Ich wollte mich eh seit Ewigkeiten bei Nathalie melden. Chris und Benni sind bestimmt in Amerika, bei ihrer Freundin, eine Countrysängerin, aber sie kommen regelmäßig nach Deutschland zurück."

„Wen du alles kennst."

„Spar dir den Spott, es muss auch positive Aspekte haben mit einem High Society Kasper wie Mike verheiratet gewesen zu sein. Wobei, dieser Kontakt ist ohne ihn entstanden. Wenn du willst, Carola, dann frage ich sie ma.l"

„Fragen kostet nichts. Ich kann allerdings nichts versprechen. Anita, Ellen, Nico und ich gehören zum Inventar, Nick hat uns die Kneipe überlassen damit wir uns gut um alles kümmern. Und eigentlich macht es Spaß hier zu sein. Allerdings, der Gedanke an ein Leben als Musikstar, ist sehr verlockend."

„Ich rufe Nathalie morgen an und lade sie zum Essen ein. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dir beim nächsten Mal schon mehr sagen." Jon kam zu ihnen.

„Na, mein Rockstar, wie gefällt es dir hier?"

„Sehr gut. Danke für den Tipp. Meinst du, deine Freundin würde dich gleich mal freigeben? Ich könnte eine gutaussehende Backgroundtänzerin gebrauchen. Oder eine Backgroundsängerin. Wäre das nichts für dich?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht singen. Nimm Carola"

„Die will nicht."

„Ich hampel doch nicht für einen Mann auf der Bühne herum. Entweder Frauenpower oder gar nicht. Emanzipation."

„Siehst du? Was ist? Der alten Zeiten wegen." Jon sah Saschas bittend an.

„So langsam werde ich eifersüchtig", grummelte Kerstin, Reichte es nicht, dass Sascha und Jon sich regelmäßig sahen, musste er sie jetzt noch anbaggern? Und dann während sie daneben saß. Irgendwann war Schluss mit lustig.

„Du hast keinen Grund dazu, ich liebe dich." Sascha küsste Kerstin zärtlich.

„Hach, wieso kann sie nicht mich küssen?"

„Stimmt, bei den Haaren kommst du beinahe als Frau durch." Nico stellte Jon ein Bier hin. „Allerdings hat Kerstin den besseren Job."

„Nicht wenn ich berühmt werde."

„Dann hast du so viele Auftritte und Fans, da würdest du Sascha nie gerecht werden."

„Auch wieder wahr. Nein, sie hat eine gute Entscheidung getroffen. Ich sehe sie lieber in Kerstins Armen, denn sie liebt Sascha wirklich, als in den Armen ihres Mackers. Ein unsympathischer Typ. Arrogant und selbstverliebt. Sorry Sascha."

„Kein Problem." Sascha sah das nicht anders. Sie konnte inzwischen selber nicht mehr verstehen was sie all die Jahre bei Mike gehalten hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war es die Angst vor einem Neuanfang. Bevor sie in Reutlitz war und Kerstin kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie niemanden. Mit Freunden an seiner Seite ging alles besser.

„Kim, können wir reden?"

„Natürlich." Kim räumte den Platz neben sich auf dem Bett frei und deutete Verena an, sich zu setzen.

„Was ist da mit uns?" Verena setzte sich an den äußersten Rand der Matratzen und setzte sich erst richtig hin, als Kim sie entnervt ansah. Was sollte dieses Spiel? Sie musste keinen Sicherheitsabstand einhalten.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wir wollen eigentlich beide etwas von Männer, wieso…wieso sind wir jetzt schon zweimal im Bett gelandet? Und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass es einmal das Bett und einmal die Matten waren."

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Das war in keiner Weise geplant, das ist einfach passiert. Ich hatte nie vor dich ins Bett zu kriegen oder so, es ist…es ist wirklich einfach passiert."

„Das passiert doch nicht einfach so."

„Doch, es passiert einfach so. Du hast es gemerkt. So wie es aussieht scheinen sich unsere Unterbewusstseins zueinander hingezogen zu fühlen."

„Und dir macht das nichts aus?"

„Vroni." Kim nahm Verena in den Arm „Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen als mit dir im Bett zu landen. Du bist eine nette, junge Frau, mit der ich mich sehr gut verstehe. Wärst du ein eingebildetes Weib oder eine von diesen billigen Stadttussen, dann würde ich mir da Gedanken machen, aber so. Ich muss sagen, ich hatte des Öfteren einen schlechteren Geschmack was meine Auswahl des Bettgefährten anging. Du bist um einiges lieber als der Kapitän der Footballmannschaft oder einer dieser selbstverliebten Jurastudenten. Du bist eine tolle Frau."

„Ja, eine Frau."

„Ja, und? Wer fragt danach wenn man glücklich ist? Guck dir Sascha und Kerstin an. Die beiden sind überglücklich zusammen obwohl fast alle Bekannten von Sascha sie schief ansehen und unsere Familie ist ebenfalls nicht glücklich über ihre Beziehung mit Kerstin. Das hindert die beiden nicht daran glücklich zu sein."

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht wieso wir beide laufend im Bett landen. Ich dachte, das wäre ein One – Nicht – Stand gewesen."

„Jetzt ist es ein Two – Night – Stand. Oder eine Affäre. Was immer dir lieber ist. Und ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Die ersten beiden Male waren bereits ungeplant."

„Das heißt, ich…wir…haben eine Affäre?"

„Haben, hatten, was immer. Ich mag dich, bereue nichts und kann nicht behaupten, dass es eine negative Erfahrung war."

„Kim, wie schaffst du es so entspannt zu sein?"

„Wieso sollte ich unentspannt sein? Ich fühle mich wohl bei dir, mit dir, wegen dir."

„Und wenn wir wieder…?"

„Dann passiert es und wir werden es wie die ersten beiden Male genießen." Kim strich Verena sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie machte sich zu viele Gedanken über Dinge, die sie nicht beeinflussen konnte.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja." Kim nahm Verenas Kinn und küsste sie sanft. „Oder fühlte sich das schlecht an?"

„Nein." Nein, es fühlte sich gut an. Kims Lippen waren so sanft, so weich. Ihre ganze Haut war zart und fühlte sich gut auf Verenas Haut an. Wie Seide oder eine Feder. Konnte etwas falsch sein, das sich so gut anfühlte?

„Was machst du mit mir?"

„Ich nehme dir deine Angst." Kim zog Verena weiter an sich und küsste sie noch einmal sanft. Und Verena begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Erst ganz vorsichtig, dann mehr und schließlich küsste sie Kim mit der gleichen Intensivität, wie diese sie küsste. Und es fühlte sich gut an!

„Mama, du hast einen Brief von der Schule." Jodie kam mit einem Briefumschlag schwenkend in die Wohnung. Sascha, die gerade Kerstin mit kleinen Kostproben aus den Töpfen für das Abendessen fütterte, sah auf. Hatte ihre Tochter etwas angestellt?

„Wieso schicken die mir Briefe?"

„Die kennen deine Kochkunst und wollen dich engagieren." Kerstin schnappte sich den Löffel und naschte erneut an der Soße. Mhm, Zwiebelrahmsoße mit frischen Champignons und einem Hauch Paprika. Himmlisch.

„Ich kann es mir denken, was sie haben. Lies einfach." Jodie übergab den Brief und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Sascha riss den Umschlag auf und verdonnerte Kerstin dazu den Tisch zu decken statt die Töpfe leer zu essen.

„Und? Was hat Jodie angestellt?"

„Nichts." Jodie kam aus ihrem Zimmer zurück und stellte ihre dreckige Brotdose in das Spülbecken.

„Da hat sie Recht. Das ist ein Brief von einer Frau…" Sascha suchte nach dem Namen „Schäfers und sie will mit mir über Jodies Seelenleben reden. Aufgrund der Trennung von Ihnen und Ihrem Mann kann es sein, dass Ihre Tochter derzeit größere psychische Qualen durchsteht, die sie Ihnen nicht zeigt, die allerdings später zu einer primären oder sekundären Alkohol-, Tabletten-, Nikotin- oder anderen Sucht führen kann. Ich möchte Sie deswegen bitten, sich mit mir in Verbindung zu setzen um gemeinsamen mit Ihrem Exmann und mir herauszufinden, wie es Ihrer Tochter wirklich geht. Ich bitte Sie um Rückruf unter folgender Nummer: Blablabla. Ihre Maria Theresa Schäfers." Sascha legte den Brief zur Seite. Kerstin warf einen skeptischen Blick drauf.

„Jodie, fühlst du dich psychisch angespannt? Belastet?"

„Nein."

„Wie kommt diese Frau auf die Idee…?"

„Das ist die neue Lehrerin für Religion. Sie hat, glaube ich, einen kleinen psychischen Knacks. Sie meint, alle Scheidungskinder sind gefährdet weil ihre Familien zerrissen sind und sie sich deswegen in Drogen flüchten. Das Bild der heilen Welt wurde zerstört, damit wurde ein Stück des Herzen zerstört. Sie hat herausgefunden, dass ihr euch habt scheiden lassen und meint, mich retten zu müssen; vor was auch immer."

„Interessant." Kerstin nahm Jodie in den Arm und sah sie prüfend an „Ich bin zwar nur Allgemeinmedizinerin, keine Psychologin, aber ich hätte dich für gesund gehalten. Oder hat diese Frau Recht?"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe keine bleibenden Schäden von der Scheidung behalten."

„Wirklich?" Sascha musterte Jodie.

„Ja Mama, oder mache ich einen deprimierten Eindruck? Mir geht es gut. Ich habe ein Dach übern Kopf, Essen, Trinken, Freunde und eine Mutter, die sich eine coole WG zum wohnen ausgesucht hat. Mir geht es prima. Ich finde unser neues Leben super. Stell dir mal vor, ich hätte Jens früher mitgebracht. Papa hätte ihn im hohen Bogen rausgeworfen. Nein, ich fühle mich psychisch und physisch gesund und stabil."

„Gut. Alles andere hätte mich überrascht."

„Ich meine, sie hat ein tolles Leben. Ihre Mutter lässt ihr Freiräume, von denen hab ich damals nur geträumt." Kerstin stellte die Kochtöpfe auf den Tisch.

„Dann rufst du die Schäfers an und sagst ihr, wir hätten kein Bedürfnis an ihren komischen Stunden? Nora war da mit ihren Eltern, die haben sich im letzten Jahr scheiden lassen, und die Schäfers hat die ganze Zeit versucht ihnen Probleme einzureden mit dem Ergebnis, dass nach diesen Stunden, sich ihre Eltern nicht mehr verstanden und Nora das Gefühl hatte, an der Scheidung Schuld zu sein. Ich sage euch, diese Lehrerin hätten sie lieber in eine psychiatrische Klinik gesteckt. Die hat selber ein großes Problem und versucht es nun auf andere abzuwälzen."

„Ich mag ihre herzliche Art, die muss sie von dir haben." Kerstin küsste Sascha, die ihre Freundin strafend ansah.

„Ich werde da morgen mal anrufen und wenn sie nervt, dann sage ich ihr, dass mein Chef ein Psychologe ist und bisher keine Auffälligkeiten feststellen konnte."

„Doktor Strauß und Jodie haben sich nie gesehen."

„Nein, aber das weiß diese Frau nicht."

„Siehst du, Kerstin, Mama ist cool."

„Sag mal, dein Vater wird diesen Brief ebenfalls erhalten, oder?"

„Ja, ich gehe davon aus."

„Dann weiß ich, wer anrufen wird, sobald er den Brief gelesen hat. Hoffentlich meint er nicht, dass wir zu dieser Person hingehen sollen. Zutrauen würde ich es ihm. Oder versucht es gegen mich zu verwenden. Da, unsere Tochter wohnt bei dir, schon bekommen wir Briefe, es ginge ihr psychisch nicht gut."

„Ich denke, Papa wird genervt sein und den Brief wegwerfen. Er weiß, dass es mir gut geht. Ich war gestern noch bei ihm im Büro. Er ist noch immer sauer wegen eurem Auftritt bei der Party des Bürgermeisters. Was habt ihr gemacht? Seid ihr mitten auf der Tanzfläche übereinander hergefallen?"

„Jodie bitte", meinte Sascha empört. Aus was für Ideen kam ihre Tochter?

„Wir haben ab und zu Händchen gehalten oder uns kurz umarmt", sagte Kerstin „Anscheinend ist so etwas in diesen Kreisen nicht angemessen. Konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Ich liebe deine Mutter nun mal, da finde ich es nicht verwerflich, sie ab und zu in den Arm zu nehmen. Wir haben uns schon gespart uns zu küssen. Alles Spießer."

„Papas Freunde. Ich würde mal gerne wissen, was passiert, wenn man die alle einen Abend im „FoGaL" einsperren würde. Herzinfarkt? Kreislaufkollaps? Oder schlimmer?"

„Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich danach sämtliche Impfungen verpassen, die es in den deutschen Arztzimmern gibt, inklusive einem HIV Test und einer kontaminierenden Dusche. Bei all den Keimen, die man sich da einfängt."

„Ihr beide seid unmöglich", seufzte Sascha. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass ihre Tochter und Kerstin der Sache wohl sehr nahe kamen.

„Deswegen verstehen wir uns so gut." Kerstin legte ihren Arm um Jodie. Und das sollte Sascha freuen. Wäre es nicht viel unerfreulicher, wenn sich Jodie und Kerstin nicht verstanden?

„Frau Doktor, ich habe schreckliche Magenschmerzen." Walter hielt sich den Magen und hing halb auf Verenas Schulter.

„Frau Walter, ich bin nicht Ihre Stütze."

„Leider."

„Danke Verena, ich kümmere mich um Walter."

„Ich bin draußen. Hast du gleich mal eine Minute für mich?"

„Für dich auch zwei oder drei." Kerstin grinste. Verena schloss die Tür und Walter ließ ihren Magen los.

„Walter, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen erlebt, der so gesund war wie du und trotzdem laufend in meinem Behandlungszimmer war. Du bist ein Phänomen."

„Ich weiß, das sagen alle Frauen, vor allem die, die…"

„Ist gut. Was kann ich für dich tun? Nachdem dein Magen alleine durch meine Anwesenheit einer Wunderheilung unterlegen ist."

„Du könntest mich hier herausschmuggeln."

„Und in der Realität?"

„Ich habe einen Antrag auf Ausgang gestellt, meine Vertrauensbeamtin, deine Freundin, soll mich begleiten. Kannst du sie bitte ganz vorsichtig auf mein Ziel des Ausgangs vorbereiten?"

„Beas Grab?" Walter nickte. Nun, Verena zu sagen, was sie bei Walters Ausgang erwarten würde, wäre kein größeres Problem. Das Problem sah Kerstin in einen ganz anderen Teil des Plans. Beas Grab lag nicht innerhalb von Berlin, Walter würde nicht die Stadt verlassen dürfen, das würde Probleme aufwerfen.

„Walter, du darfst die Stadt nicht verlassen."

„Ich habe Strauß gefragt. Er sagt, er macht eine Ausnahme wenn deine Verena zustimmt. Das muss nur vom Justizministerium abgesegnet werden. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Kaltenbach mir gut gesonnen."

„Du willst abhauen, oder?"

„Wäre eine nette Gelegenheit."

„Hör zu, wenn du meinst, fliehen zu müssen, dann mach das nicht wenn Verena dich begleitet."

„Du wirst ihr eh sagen, dass ich abhauen will."

„Ja, werde ich. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, ich werde sie nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Entweder du suchst dir einen anderen Schließer für dein Spiel oder du kommst nach Reutlitz zurück."

„Sag es dem Direktor."

„Walter, ich will dich nicht verpetzen, ich will, dass du keinen Ärger machst. Wieso hörst du nicht auf dir ewig neue Fluchtpläne auszudenken? Wenn du dir all deine Fluchtversuche gespart hättest, dann wärst du inzwischen frei. Statt dessen machst du einen Blödsinn nach dem anderen. Und wieso erzählst du mir von deinen Plänen? Wieso ziehst du mich mit rein?"

„Vielleicht will ich aufgehalten werden, vielleicht will ich deine Loyalität testen, wer weiß. Finde es raus."

„Ich kann dir bereits sagen was ich machen werde: Ich werde sowohl Verena als auch Doktor Strauß davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Gefahr einer Flucht deinerseits besteht. Es tut mir Leid, ich mache das nicht gerne, aber wenn du mir so etwas erzählst, dann kann ich nicht anders und das weißt du."

„Bist du fertig?" Walter sah Kerstin gelangweilt an.

„Ja."

„Gut. Es gab Zeiten, in denen du mehr Spaß verstanden hast. Meine Güte, ich werde deiner Verena nicht weglaufen, das war ein Witz. So weit ich weiß, werde ich eh mit Handschellen ausgeführt wenn wir Berlin verlassen. Macht das deine Lehrerin oder wieso hast du deinen Humor verloren?"

„Ich habe meinen Humor nicht verloren, ich will einfach nicht in Sachen hereingezogen werden, die mich dazu auffordern mich klar auf eine Seite zu stellen. Wie mit der Sache mit dem Messer und Jansen. Ich kann so etwas nicht verschweigen, will dich aber auch nicht als Informantin preisgeben und das bringt mich in arge Bedrängnis. Kannst du gelegentlich ein klein wenig Rücksicht auf meine Situation nehmen? Bitte."

„Okay, wie du willst. Aber du bist keine Schluse."

„Nein, aber Angestellte von Reutlitz. Somit unterliege ich den selben Vorschriften wie die Schließer."

„Wie uncool." Walter stand auf.

„Ernähr dich gesunder, das ist besser für deinen Magen."

„Sonst noch was?" Sie öffnete die Tür „Ich bin fertig."

„Was fehlt Frau Walter denn?", fragte Verena, die mit Birgit Schnoor vor der Tür wartete. Mal sehen wie viel Humor Walter hatte.

„Sie muss einfach mehr Obst und Gemüse zu sich nehmen. Diese Fleischmassen sind im Moment Gift für ihre Magenschleimhäute." Walter sah Kerstin böse an, die ein ernstes Gesicht machte.

„Gut, ich gebe es an die Küche weiter", sagte Frau Schnoor „Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie in die Wäscherei zurück." Kerstin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sie die Tür hinter Verena schloss. Eine Woche Schonkost würde Walter nicht schaden. Strafe musste sein.

„Und was hatte sie wirklich? Oder fällt das unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht?"

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie Ausgang beantragt hat, mit dir den Ausgang haben will und zu Beas Grab will. Ich soll dich schonend darauf vorbereiten. Also, Verena, Walter wünscht sich einen Nachmittag mit dir an einem See."

„Das kriegst sie nie erlaubt. Das ist außerhalb von Berlin."

„Das hat sie Doktor Kaltenbach mitgeteilt. Mal sehen wie sie entscheidet. Wenn du willst, dann komme ich mit."

„Du meinst damit Walter nicht auf die Idee kommt zu fliehen? Ich könnte sie an Jansen festketten, dann wäre er mal zu etwas nutze."

„Hach, ich mag deinen Charme. Was kann ich eigentlich für dich tun?"

„Ach, nichts. Hat sich erledigt." Verena sah verlegen weg. Kerstin war sich sicher, dass es sich nicht erledigt hatte, aber sie wollte Verena nicht zwingen.

Teil 20

„Kannst du mir sagen wieso ich das mache?" Verena strich sanft mit dem Finger über Kims Schulter.

„Was? Dein Training schwänzen? Mit mir im Bett liegen? Dich jeden Tag aufs Neue nach Reutlitz begeben obwohl das nicht deinen Vorstellungen eines idealen Jobs entspricht?"

„Das alles."

„Mhm, lass mich nachdenken." Kim zog Verena in ihre Arme und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. „Du schwänzt dein Training um mit mir im Bett zu liegen. Das macht allerdings nichts, denn ich trainiere gleich mit dir. Mit mir liegst du im Bett weil wir eine Affäre haben. Eine sehr leidenschaftliche und enge, manche Leute würden es als Beziehung bezeichnen, aber da wir uns gegenseitig zu keiner Treue verpflichtet haben, trifft es der Begriff Affäre besser. Nach Reutlitz gehst du, weil die Lage auf dem Arbeitsmarkt derzeit sehr schwarz ist und weil du gerne mit Kerstin zusammenarbeitest und bisher nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben hast, dass du den Frauen helfen kannst und sie später ein normales Leben führen. Der Idealismus einer Sozialarbeiterin."

„Danke." Verena seufzte. Es war verrückt. Sie hatte tatsächlich eine Affäre mit Kim. Wieso? Das mit ihnen hatte keine Zukunft, in nicht einmal fünf Monaten würde Kim nach Amerika gehen. Warum belastete sie sich mit dieser Sache?

„Machst du dir Sorgen wie Kerstin reagieren wird wenn sie von uns erfährt?"

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie es nie erfahren wird? Ja. Ich war bereits ein paar Mal kurz davor es ihr zu sagen, aber ich kann nicht."

„Schämst du dich?"

„Nein, ich will…ich habe Angst, sie zu verletzen. Was ist, wenn sie sich vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlt?"

„Vroni, du hast sie nicht belogen, du hattest keine Gefühle für sie, konntest dir nicht vorstellen mit ihr zusammen zu sein, du warst fair. Hör endlich auf dir deswegen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das hat dein süßes Köpfchen nicht verdient."

„Ach Kim."

„Was?"

„Machst du dir keine Gedanken darüber, was Sascha zu uns sagen könnte?"

„Nein, aber wenn ich mal darüber nachdenke, dann komme ich zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich für mich freuen würde. Ich habe einen Glücksgriff mit dir gemacht. Du bist intelligent, wunderschön und eine tolle Frau. Spontan fallen mir viele Menschen ein, die im Vergleich zu dir, den Kürzeren ziehen würden."

„Aber das ist…das ist eine Affäre. Wir beide haben eine Affäre."

„Ja." Kim drehte Verena zu sich herum „Haben wir. Entspann dich mal. Es ist nichts Verbotenes. Mhm?" Sie küsste Verena auf die Nasenspitze.

„Das ist alles so neu."

„Für mich ist das auch nichts Alltägliches neben einer Frau aufzuwachen. Mal von dem einen Mal mit sechzehn abgesehen, sind es Männer, die sich in meinem Bett aalen. Ich kann jedoch sagen, du bist eine sehr positive Bettgefährtin. Es macht Spaß mit dir hier herumzuliegen und zu reden. Männer haben meistens nur eine Sache im Kopf wenn sie mit einem im Bett liegen. Dabei finde ich, kann man wunderbar reden, wenn man nebeneinander liegt, den anderen im Arm hält und zum Fenster rausschaut."

„Alle meine Affären haben sich nach einem Wochenende erledigt."

Diese wird sich nach fünf Monaten erledigen – spätestens." Es klingelte.

„Na, stehen wir auf?", fragte Kim.

„Nein, dann müssten wir uns anziehen und dafür bin ich jetzt zu faul. Wer immer es ist, er soll später wiederkommen. Außerdem." Verena warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr „Ist gerade die beste Soapzeit, da bin ich nie zu sprechen."

„Und du bist offiziell beim Training."

„Stimmt, dann ist es dein Besuch."

„Sascha. Ich werde später zu ihr gehen. Oder Jodie. Wer immer, ich bin derzeit nur für eine Person zu sprechen, meine Mitbewohnerin." Kim küsste Verena erneut. Es machte ihr überraschend wenig aus, dass sie mit einer Frau im Bett war. Sascha hatte Recht gehabt, wenn man die Person in den Vordergrund stellte und nicht ob sie männlich oder weiblich war, dann machte es keinen Unterschied wer mit einem das Bett teilte.

Kerstin konnte eine weitere Überstunde auf ihrem Stundenkonto verbuchen. Sehr schön, jetzt waren es wieder an die zwanzig Stunden, sie konnte sich mal wieder einen freien Tag gönnen. Oder zwei. Am Besten wenn Sascha auch frei hatte. Was ihre Freundin gerade machte? Sie war mit ihrer Mutter unterwegs, die hatte sie und Jodie zum Essen eingeladen. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis Saschas Mutter Kerstin als neues Familienmitglied akzeptieren würde. Bis dahin musste sie an Tagen wie diesen mit Kilian zu Abend essen. Der konnte ein wenig Aufmunterung vertragen, er hatte Ärger mit Patrick. Kerstin hatte keine Ahnung, ob es noch um die Party letztens ging oder ob es einen anderen Grund gab, beide schwiegen sich drüber aus. Männer.

„Frau Doktor Herzog!" Kittler kam in ihr Büro gelaufen; ohne anzuklopfen, ohne Luft zu holen. Sein Kopf war so rot wie eine überreife Tomate.

Frau Doktor Herzog, Frau Doktor Herzog." Ja, ja, schon gut, sie wusste wer sie war und wie sie hieß. Er konnte zum Punkt kommen. Oder übte er ihren Namen? Allerdings waren seine Augen voller Panik geöffnet und es schien sehr dringend zu sein. Ein Notfall? Kerstin sprang auf ohne abzuwarten bis er weitersprach. Bis er sich gesammelt hatte, hatte sie ihre Notfalltasche bereits in der Hand.

„Auf Herrn Jansen wurde ein Mordanschlag verübt. Kommen Sie schnell. Es sieht schlimm aus!" Scheiße. Walter hatte Recht gehabt. Und sie hatte Hendrik Jansen und die Kollegen gewarnt. Damals hatte Jansen ihr nicht geglaubt.

„Wo Herr Kittler? Wo ist er?"

„In der Umkleidekabine. Frau Mohr hat den Notarzt bereits gerufen…" Kerstin war bereits an ihm vorbeigelaufen und auf dem Weg zur Umkleide. Für weitere Erklärungen hatte sie keine Zeit. Hoffentlich hatte keiner das Messer herausgezogen, wenn es steckte. Hoffentlich hatte man Hendrik Jansen nicht zu viel bewegt. In solchen Momenten dachte Kerstin ganz professionell, egal wer das Opfer war. Vor dem Umkleideraum hatten sich zwei Schließer versammelt, drinnen waren vier weitere Personen. Unter ihnen Doktor Strauß. Gut, der hatte Ahnung, der hatte wahrscheinlich das Nötigste schon veranlasst. Zumindest das, was man ohne Verbandzeug und dem anderen Kram machen konnte. Jansen lag auf dem Boden, um ihn herum eine Blutlache. Das Messer steckte noch in der Bauchgegend. Hoffentlich war kein Organ getroffen.

„Doktor Strauß?" Kerstin schob sich durch die Kollegen und kniete sich neben Doktor Strauß.

„Frau Doktor Herzog, gut dass Sie da sind. Es sieht schlimm aus. Er hat viel Blut verloren, wir müssen einen Verband anlegen." Ohne viele Worte begangen sie Hendrik Jansens Hemd aufzuschneiden um einen besseren Einblick auf die Wunde zu bekommen.

„Wir müssen das Messer entfernen und dann die Blutung stoppen." Kerstin sah in ihre Tasche. Sie konnte gut mehr Verbandsmaterial gebrauchen.

„Verena?" Ihr war so, als wenn sie Verena gesehen hätte als sie in den Raum gekommen war.

„Ja?"

„Kannst du uns mehr Verbände holen? Am Besten alles was ich für Stichverletzungen in meinen Schränken hab." Kerstin gab ihr die Schlüssel. Verena hatte ihr oft genug beim Einsortieren zugesehen, sie wusste wo alles lag.

„Klar, mache ich."

„Danke." So eine Scheiße. Hoffentlich kam der Notarzt bald, Kerstin konnte hier wenig machen. Sie würde Jansen auf die Krankenstation bringen, Tragen waren da, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Entscheidung wäre. Die Gefahr von inneren Verletzungen und den Folgen des Transportes waren zu groß. Es würde reichen, wenn er den Transport zum Krankenhaus aushalten musste.

„Das wird eine große Untersuchung hinter sich ziehen", sagte Doktor Strauß. Jansen war vor einer halben Stunde ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Alle Frauen wurden in ihre Zellen gesperrt und im Teamraum fand eine Krisensitzung statt.

„Wieso wurde das Messer damals nicht gefunden?"

„Doktor Strauß, es gibt Millionen von Möglichkeiten das Messer zu verstecken. Wir haben die Zellen durchsucht, da war nichts. Es kann in der Wäscherei, in der Gärtnerein, in der Werkstatt, in den Badezimmern, es kann überall gewesen sein. Wir hätten wochenlang nur nach dem Messer suchen müssen, die Frauen in ihren Zellen eingesperrt lassen und uns nichts anderem widmen dürfen, wenn wir jeden Winkel kontrollieren wollten", warf Frau Schnoor ein. Sie hatte Recht, es war unmöglich ein Klappmesser in Reutlitz zu finden, es sei denn, es war Zufall.

„Frau Doktor Herzog, Sie haben uns auf das Messer aufmerksam gemacht. Woher wussten Sie von dem Messer?" Nicht schon wieder. Das Thema hatten sie bereits. Kerstin wollte Walter nicht verraten.

„Doktor Strauß, ich kann Ihnen den Namen nicht nennen."

„Ein Messer sollte wohl nicht unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht fallen", maulte Frau Schiller „Oder ist es ein Medikament? Eine Krankheit?" Konnte diese Frau nicht einfach ihren schlecht geschminkten Mund halten?

„Alle Gespräche, die die Gefangenen mit mir führen, sind vertraulich und unterliegen der Schweigepflicht. Wenn Sie zum Arzt gehen, erwarten Sie ebenfalls, dass er alles, was sie besprechen, vertraulich behandeln."

„Es geht um einen Mordversuch."

„Ja. Ich kann versichern, dass die Frau, die mir von der Existenz des Messers berichtet hat, nichts mit der Tat zu tun hat."

„Es war die Walter, richtig? Mit der Kümmeln Sie eh immer." Kerstin war kurz davor Trude Schiller an den Kragen zu gehen.

„Frau Schiller, können Sie meine Worte verstehen? Ich darf nicht sagen wer es war! Verstanden? I'm not allowed to tell you, who it was. Schweigepflicht. Professional discretion! Wie soll ich mich denn noch ausdrücken, dass Sie verstehen, was ich meine? Welche Sprache beherrschen Sie?" Jetzt war es passiert. Kerstin war der Kragen geplatzt. Sie hatte es kommen sehen. Jetzt sah sie in das empörte und überraschte Gesicht von Trude Schiller.

„Frau Doktor Herzog, bitte", versuchte Doktor Strauß die Situation zu retten. „Das geht auch netter." Ja, das ging. Wenn Frau Schiller etwas kapieren würde, dann würde sie sich nicht aufregen müssen. Was konnte Kerstin dafür mit einer unfähigen Kollegin gestraft zu sein? Verena legte ihre Hand auf Kerstins Bein um sie zu beruhigen.

„Entschuldigung."

„Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun als uns gegenseitig anzuschreien. Es muss eine Frau gefunden werden, die beinahe zur Mörderin von Hendrik Jansen geworden ist und dafür müssen wir zusammenarbeiten. Also, Frau Doktor Herzog, Sie sind sicher, dass die Frau uns nicht helfen kann?"

„Sehr sicher. Sie weiß nur, dass Herr Jansen mit zwei Frauen ein Verhältnis hat oder hatte, von denen eine ihn umbringen wollte. Wer das ist, das wusste sie nicht. So wie ich das verstanden habe, meint sie jedoch, dass die Frauen von verschiedenen Stationen kommen."

„Das würde die Sache für uns erschweren. Also gut, ich will, dass Sie alle Frauen befragen. Wer was gesehen hat, wer wann mit wem wo war. Fangen Sie noch heute damit an damit sich keine Alibis gemacht werden, wo es keine gibt. Bilden Sie Zweiergruppen, suchen Sie sich einen Raum und fragen Sie. Notfalls die ganze Nacht durch. Feierabend gibt es erst dann, wenn wir alle Frauen verhört haben. Ich werde gleich die Kollegen anrufen, die derzeit nicht hier sind. Ich will, dass wir die Täterin finden!" Kerstin seufzte. Okay, aus ihrer einen Überstunde würden einige mehr werden. Sie musste Kilian anrufen und Sascha eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Die würde nicht in diese Aktion einbezogen werden.

„Du hast der Schiller eben ganz schön die Meinung gesagt, meine Liebe. Ein wenig zu sehr, für den Arbeitsplatz." Verena und Kerstin hatten sich zu einer Gruppe zusammengeschlossen, so hatten die unfreiwilligen Überstunden wenigstens etwas Positives. Als „Verhörzimmer" fungierte das Behandlungszimmer.

„Ich weiß, aber diese schreckliche Frau bringt mich um den Verstand. Schweigepflicht ist Schweigepflicht. Die kann nicht einfach umgangen werden. Das geht einfach nicht und dazu gab es auch keinen Grund. Ich habe alles gesagt, was…sie mir gesagt hat."

„Kerstin, ich weiß wer es war. Und sie hat dir alles gesagt?"

„Ja." Mal davon abgesehen, konnten sie das gleich überprüfen. Kerstin hatte vor, Walter als erstes zu sich zu holen. Leider war ihr Doktor Strauß zuvorgekommen. Natürlich hatte er sich denken können, von wem Kerstin die Informationen hatte. So begleitete sie Melanie Schmidt.

„Frau Schmidt", begann Verena

„Michalke. Ich bin verheiratet."

„Ja, Entschuldigung. Frau Michalke, was können Sie uns zu dem Vorfall heute sagen? Haben Sie etwas gesehen, was auf die Täterin hinweisen könnte?"

„Nein."

„Haben Sie von dem Gerücht gehört, dass ein Messer auf den Stationen ist?"

„Ihr habt eine Razzia gemacht. Wer hätte das nicht mitbekommen sollen?"

„Ich meine vorher."

„Nein."

„Haben Sie eine Idee, wer es sein könnte?"

„Nein." Das würde so weitergehen. Weder Kerstin noch Verena hatten die Illusion, dass eine Frau mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten würde. Egal was passiert war, es wurde nicht mit den Schlusen zusammengearbeitet.

„Mit wem hatte Jansen eine Beziehung?", fragte Kerstin.

„Fragt ihn selber."

„Herr Jansen liegt im künstlichen Koma, er kann sich nicht äußern."

„Hat er sich letztes Mal dazu geäußert?" Nein, hatte er nicht. Er hatte Kerstin verspottet. Es wäre nett, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde, aber sie solle die haltlosen Behauptungen unterlassen.

„Okay, ich unterstelle Ihnen einmal, das Messer ist nicht aus der Werkstatt verschwunden. Oder sollen wir nachsehen?"

„Können Sie gerne machen, Frau Doktor, aber die Messer werden jeden Tag kontrolliert. Meine Werkstatt ist komplett."

„Wem trauen Sie zu, dass er zu so einer Tat fähig wäre?", fragte Verena. Vielleicht brachten sie Spekulationen weiter.

„Im Prinzip jedem. Wir sind im Knast, da werden Sie auf keine Engel treffen."

„Aber wer könnte ein Motiv gehabt haben? Wenn wir wirklich davon ausgehen, Herr Jansen und die Täterin hatten ein Verhältnis, wer könnte dafür in Frage kommen?"

„Ich bestimmt nicht, ich bin verheiratet. Und Mike treu."

„Es mag Sie überraschen, aber Sie hatte ich nicht im Blick. Wer könnte es sein?"

„Sie erwarten, dass ich irgendwelche Namen nenne ohne mir sicher zu sein, ob meine Behauptung richtig ist? Sie wollen, dass ich spekuliere? Für euch Schlusen? Vergesst es einfach. Selbst wenn ich etwas wüsste, dann würde ich nichts sagen. Jansen ist ein Arsch, der hat bekommen, was er verdient hat."

„Mit solchen Aussagen könnten Sie zu der möglichen Täterinnengruppe gezählt werden", warnte Verena.

„Das wird euch jede Frau sagen, die ehrlich ist. Sind wir fertig?"

„Ja." Kerstin stand auf. Das würde alles nichts bringen. Sie würden sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen ohne ein Ergebnis zu erzielen. Die Täterin würde nicht verraten werden. Sie mussten auf Jansens Aussage warten oder darauf hoffen, dass Kommissar Zufall ihnen zu Hilfe eilte.

„Und wenn du noch mal Walter fragst? Vielleicht weiß sie doch etwas und sagt dir mehr als Strauß." Verena hatte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen abgestützt und hing halb auf dem Tisch. Es war drei Uhr in der Nacht, sie hatte seit dem Mittag Dienst, war beinahe 20 Stunden wach und wollte nur noch schlafen.

„Was sie weiß hat sie mir gesagt. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden, dass diese Verhöre keinen Sinn haben." Kerstin setzte sich neben Verena und legte ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter. Jetzt ein kleines Schläfchen, das wäre schön. Oder ein größeres.

„Wir müssen warten bis Jansen sich äußern kann."

„Wann meinst du, wird das sein?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er war bewusstlos als er ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, deswegen habe ich keine Ahnung, auf welche Zeit das künstliche Koma angelegt ist. Er hat viel Blut verloren, ich rechne nicht damit, dass man ihn diese Woche vernehmen kann." Kerstin gähnte.

„Super. Und morgen wird dann die Kripo auftauchen und unser Spiel von heute Nacht wiederholen. Ich könnte so einschlafen."

„Ich würde sagen, ich trage dich nach Hause, aber so wie ich mich fühle, schlafe ich neben dir ein."

„Müssten wir nicht langsam fertig sein?"

„Wir sollen jede Frau befragen, das wird dauern." Kerstin stand auf und öffnete eine Schranktür. Hier waren ihre eisernen Reserven versteckt.

„Darf ich dich einladen? Cola, Schokoriegel und Müsliriegel?" Sie stellte ihre letzten Essens- und Trinkensrationen vor Verena.

„Oh, ja, danke. Das ist gut. Mein Frühstück ist seit dem Nachmittag durch. Und eine kleine Pause haben wir uns verdient."

„Ja, und ab morgen werde ich eine Kaffeemaschine führen. Wenn die Pizzeria auf hätte, dann würde ich eine große Spezialpizza mit allen bestellen."

„Mhm, ich könnte Kim anrufen, sie soll uns Fertigpizza machen und dann herbringen", meinte Verena. Während sie das sagte, hoffte sie keine roten Ohren zu bekommen. Wieso hatte sie nicht einfach den Mund halten können?

„Ich glaube, die bedankt sich wenn du sie jetzt weckst. Oder kann sie ohne dich nicht schlafen?" Diesen kleinen Seitenhieb hatte Kerstin sich nicht verkneifen können. Und er zeigte Wirkung, die Gesichtsfarbe ihrer Kollegin und Freundin wurde etwas roter. Es war schön zu wissen, dass man richtig lag. Am Besten gefiel Kerstin daran, dass sie offiziell nichts wusste und deswegen nach Herzenslust weiterbohren konnte ohne indiskret zu sein. Denn, Kim und Verena waren Freundinnen, rein platonisch, rein offiziell.

„Da sie das bisher jede Nacht geschafft hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass es heute auch klappen wird." Eine gute Antwort. Kerstin würde es dabei belassen. Schließlich wollte sie Verena nicht unnötig schwer machen. Sie machte dieses Thema jedoch sofort munterer. Das Beziehungsleben von Verena mit der Kusine von Kerstins Freundin. Das war ein Thema, darüber konnte man reden.

„Wollen wir mal hoffen." Kerstin schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Müsliriegels herunter und stand auf. Es war Zeit, die nächste Frau zu holen. Nicht nur sie, die Frager wurden müde, mit jeder Frau, die sie herholte, sank die Motivation und Laune der Befragte. Kerstin konnte den Frauen keinen Vorwurf deswegen machen. Sie wäre selber nicht glücklich darüber mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden um eine Aussage zu einer Sache zu machen, zu der man nichts sagen konnte.

„Irgendwelche Sonderwünsche, wen ich anschleppen soll?"

„Die Täterin, die es gesteht. Dann haben wir den Scheiß hinter uns."

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Bis gleich. Und schlaf mir nicht ein, das macht keinen guten Eindruck."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe." Ein Kaffee würde ihr helfen wach zu bleiben, aber der Kaffee war seit dem Abend leer. Es musste so gehen, mit eiserner Willenskraft und ab und zu frischer Luft.

Es dauerte zwei Tage bis sich ihre Dienstzeiten wieder normalisiert hatten. Ihre eigenen Verhöre gingen bis in den frühen Morgen, ab zehn Uhr stand dann die Kripo vor der Tür und verhörte die Frauen bis zum Abend. Am nächsten Tag wiederholte sich das Spiel. Zwischenzeitlich mussten alle Angestellten der Kripo Rede und Antwort stehen. Kerstins Arbeitsmoral sank immer mehr gen Null und die Stimmung unter den Kollegen wurde zunehmend schlechter. Jansen war bisher nicht aus dem künstlichen Koma geholt worden, befand sich aber außer Lebensgefahr. Die Ärzte rechneten damit, dass er am Wochenende die ersten Fragen beantworten konnte.

„Kann man eine Kaffeevergiftung bekommen?" Verena ließ sich auf Kerstins Behandlungsliege fallen. Kerstin, die sich heute an die liegengebliebenen Schreibarbeiten gemacht hatte, sah auf.

„Ja, wenn du es übertreibst. Wie wäre es mit Schlafen?"

„Scherzkeks, wann denn? Mein Leben besteht derzeit aus Arbeiten, in Bett fallen, arbeiten, zwischendurch etwas Essen herunterschlingen und so viel Kaffee trinken, wie es geht um wach zu bleiben. Hoffentlich bleibt es bei meinem freien Wochenende. Ich will schlafen, schlafen und noch mal schlafen."

„Hört sich gut an."

„Hast du frei?"

„Bereitschaft. Doktor Strauß wird am Wochenende da sein und mich nur hinzuziehen, wenn eine Epidemie oder ähnliches ausbricht. Zu fünfundneunzig Prozent habe ich frei."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Samstagabend rausgehen? Bis dahin sollten wir den Schlaf nachgeholt haben. Ich möchte mal wieder feiern."

„Von mir aus gerne, wenn Sascha nichts dagegen hat. Ich habe jetzt keine Ahnung, wo Jodie ist, aber da sie das letzte Wochenende nicht bei Mike war, denke ich, wird sie diesmal bei ihm sein."

„Dann steht einer Partynacht nichts im Weg. Im „ReDi" ist Karaokeabend, das könnte wieder lustig werden. It's been a hard days night and I'm working like a dog…oder so."

„Naja, ich weiß was du meinst, Paul. Kommt Kim mit?"

„Ich denke." Verena war sogar zu müde um rot zu werden. Wie praktisch. Ach ja, sie sollte Kerstin langsam von ihrer seltsamen Affäre mit Kim erzählen. Es war nur fair. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Am Wochenende vielleicht.

„Hast du etwas, was mich wacher macht? Dann kann ich meinen riesigen Kaffeekonsum herunterschrauben."

„Ectasy?"

„Wenn es geht, etwas Legales."

„Vroni, ich habe einige Upies, wenn ich sie mal so nennen darf, aber die würden dir nicht helfen, denn alles, was dir hilft, ist Schlaf."

„Herzlichen Dank, Frau Doktor, das weiß ich selber." Verena setze sich hin. Kerstin öffnete die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, holte ein Röllchen heraus und kam damit zu Verena.

„Hier, das sind Vitamine, die werden deinem Körper besser tun als die Aufputschmittel. Mund auf, Augen zu."

„Du bist die Ärztin." Verena schloss die Augen und öffnete den Mund. Was für eine gute Möglichkeit das wäre, Verena jetzt zu küssen, dachte Kerstin, aber das wäre erstens unfair dem Vertrauen gegenüber, das Verena ihr entgegen brachte. Zweitens würde sie niemals eine andere Frau küssen, so lange sie und Sascha zusammen waren und drittens war das nicht ihr Stil. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Sie legte eine Vitamintablette auf Verenas Zunge und meinte:

„Schön langsam lutschen, dann entfalten sich die Vitamine besser."

„So ein Quatsch."

„Stimmt, aber die Teile schmecken gut, genieß sie."

„Das hört sich besser an. Meinst du, es würde auffallen wenn ich hier ein paar Stunden schlafe?"

„Ja, denn wenn die schönste Schließerin, die Reutlitz jemals hatte, verschwunden ist, fällt das auf jeden Fall auf."

„Spinnerin." Verena nahm Kerstin in den Arm und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie heute wieder eine zwölf Stunden Schicht schieben musste, dann würde sie morgen Spätschicht verlangen um endlich wieder auszuschlafen. Außerdem hatte sie seit dem Mordversuch an Jansen kein gescheites Gespräch mehr mit Kim führen können, da sie immer dann Zuhause war, wenn Verena arbeitete und wenn Verena Zuhause war, war Kim im Krankenhaus oder beim Training.

Teil 21

Kerstin nahm einen großen KiBa aus ihrem Glas. Bereitschaft hieß, sie sollte möglichst nichts trinken, denn wenn sie doch nach Reutlitz musste, würde sich eine Fahne als nicht positiv gewertet werden. Also hieß das für sie: Alkoholfreie Getränke diesen Abend. Sascha hatte sich solidarisch mit ihrer Freundin gezeigt und trank einen alkoholfreien Cocktail. Verena und Kim hielten sich an Bier.

„Du siehst Scheiße aus", stellte Nico trocken fest als sie Verena ihr zweites Bier brachte. Das erste war nach drei Zügen leer gewesen.

„Danke, ich dich auch. Lernt ihr so etwas heutzutage im Sozialarbeitsstudium? Was ist aus den alten Prinzipien geworden? Oder ist das nur in NRW anders? Naja, bei euch ist einiges anders, wenn ich drüber nachdenke."

„Das lag daran, dass ich eine reine katholische Ausbildung genossen habe. Fachabitur im Bergkloster, Studium in der Katholischen Fachhochschule. Das prägt. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann soll man nicht lügen."

„Manchmal wäre es dann besser, wenn man gar nichts sagt."

„Hey, darüber gibt es ein Lied, in dem es heißt „You say it best, when you say nothing at all". Wäre das nichts für dich, gleich beim Karaokesingen?", fragte Carola.

„Ich singe nicht. Das kann ich keinem zumuten."

„Ach los, später, wenn eh alle angetrunken sind und wenn es wirklich zu schlecht ist, dann springen Anita und ich ein und retten dich."

„Wen retten wir?" Anita nahm Carola in den Arm und küsste sie.

„Verena, wenn sie zu schlecht singt."

„Klar, machen wir. Wie sieht es mit dem Rest der Truppe aus?" Anita sah Sascha, Kerstin und Kim fragend an.

„Ich singe gerne von hier aus mit, alles andere nicht", sagte Kerstin.

„Ich schließe mich meiner Freundin an. Es gibt so etwas wie Lärmbelästigung, da würde meine Art des Gesanges drunter fallen."

„Solltet ihr Verena zum Singen bewegen, bin ich bereit mit ihr ein Duett zu singen. Vorher brauche ich aber noch einen oder zwei von diesen lustigen bunten Wässerchens mit Schuss."

„Kannst du haben." Carola sah auf ihre Uhr. Es wurde Zeit, die Anlage fertig zu machen, die ersten Anmeldungen waren bereits da und die ersten Sänger würden in einer Viertelstunde beginnen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich mal auf in die Rap und Hip Hop Etage machen", sagte Kim „Sonst kann ich in Amerika nicht mehr mitreden. All meine Zimmernachbarn stehen auf diese Musik."

„Viel Spaß, Kusinchen, lass dich nicht klauen."

„Keine Panik, das wagt keiner." Verena war kurz davor aufzuspringen und Kim zu folgen, aber sie war nie ein Fan dieser Musik gewesen, wie sollte sie das erklären? Verdammt, sie musste dringend mit Kerstin und Sascha reden. Diese ewige Geheimniskrämerei machte sie verrückt.

„Einmal Sex on the beach für dich von dem jungen Mann." Ellen stellte Verena den Cocktail hin und deutete zu einem Mann, der lächelnd einige Meter entfernt stand. Verena sah auf.

„Sag ihm, ich möchte keine Cocktails."

„Das kannst du selber machen, er ist auf dem Weg zu dir. Viel Spaß." Ellen grinste und ging.

„Hallo, ich bin Ben."

„Hören Sie, ich möchte keinen Cocktail." Erst recht keinen, der anzüglich gemeint war.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas anderes zu trinken anbieten?"

„Nein danke."

„Möchten Sie vielleicht…"

„Nein danke."

„Aber Sie…

„Nein danke." Hui, sie hatte gerade ein Deja vue Erlebnis. Sie fertigte die Männer in einer ähnlichen Weise ab wie Luca Liu in Charlies Engel. Und Ben trottete ähnlich verdattert und geknickt davon wie es die Männer im Film machten. Das war er wohl nicht gewohnt. Er sah gut aus, wahrscheinlich war er es, der den Frauen eine Abfuhr erteilte.

„Vroni, was war das?", fragte Sascha überrascht.

„Ich bitte dich, wenn dir ein Typ Sex on the beach ausgibt, das ich den ganzen Abend über nicht getrunken habe, dann weiß ich genau, was er will. Auf so eine plumpe Anmache kann ich verzichten."

„Ich bin überrascht. Sogar die beiden Typen eben, die krampfhaft versucht haben, Blickkontakt zu dir aufzubauen, oder der eine Mann, der extra für dich gesungen hat, haben dich nicht interessiert."

„Ich hatte die ganze Woche über Stress, da kann ich auf eine Wochenendaffäre sehr gut verzichten. Alles was ich heute Nacht will, ist schlafen. Ohne einen Mann in meinen Bett. Solche Experimente nur, wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin."

„Du wirst eine Menge Männerherzen brechen."

„Ja, und? Ich steh eh mehr auf die Kerle, die sich anreden lassen. Das sind dann keine Machoschweine."

„Du redest von mir?" Aus dem Nichts war Björn aufgetaucht.

„Björniiiiiii." Verena umarmte ihren Freund glücklich. Das war ein Mann, mit dem sie sich gerne heute Abend beschäftigen würde. Mit Björn konnte sie reden ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken seinerseits vermuten zu müssen.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich dachte mir, ich sehe mal, was meine Lieblingsblondine macht. Nachdem du keine E-Mails mehr beantwortest."

„Ich habe dir eine SMS geschickt, dass ich hier bin und du wolltest heute ein neues Programm entwickeln. Was die Mails angeht: Mein PC ist tot, der geht nicht mehr an."

„Soll ich mir den morgen mal ansehen?"

„Machst du?"

„Klar."

„Du bist ein Schatz." Verena wollte Björn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Mit ihm im Arm würde ihr die Anmache der anderen Männer erspart bleiben.

„Baggerst du gerade Kerstin an?", rief Sascha mit gespielter Empörung.

„Nein, mache ich nicht. Hi Kerstin, du ewig eifersüchtige. Hallo Sascha. Wieso interessiert sich deine Freundin dafür ob ich Verena anbaggere?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." Sascha stieß Kerstin in die Seite. Kerstin küsste Sascha und versteckte ihren Kopf mehr schlecht als recht an Saschas Schulter. Man konnte doch noch auf seine beste Freundin aufpassen.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nicht von der üblichen Menge Verehrer umgeben bist? Normalerweise muss ich mich regelrecht zu dir durchkämpfen."

„Och, die wollten alle nicht mit mir Charlies Engel spielen."

„Haben sie doch", lachte Kerstin „Verena hat einen Typen nach dem anderen abgesägt. Egal was sie sagte, sie sagte NEIN! Wie Luca Liu."

„Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe haben. Das war eine harte Woche, da kann ich mir diese einfalllosen Typen sparen. Außerdem habe ich mit meinem sonnengebräunten Informatiker den Hauptgewinn gezogen."

„Ich werde dich jetzt aber erst einmal verlassen, oben spielen sie Reggae und ich will mich auf den nächsten Urlaub einstimmen. Da fällt mir ein, ist Kim oben?"

„Willst du etwas von meiner Mitbewohnerin?"

„Ja."

„Ja?" Verena war damit gar nicht einverstanden, sie musste zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass sie sogar eifersüchtig war. Die Frage war nun: Auf wen von beiden? Auf Kim, weil Björn Interesse an ihr hatte oder auf Björn, weil er Interesse an Kim hatte? Wie konnte sie das auf die Schnelle herausfinden?

„Ja, sie soll mir sagen, wo man in Kalifornien gut surfen kann und wie ich den Spagat zwischen surfen am Morgen und Snowboarden am Nachmittag am Besten schaffe. Das ist alles möglich in Kalifornien. Ein tolles Land."

„Ach so." Verena war erleichtert. „Dein Urlaub. Ich dachte auch schon."

„Spar dir deine Gedanken, das macht nur Falten in die wunderbare Haut. Wir sehen uns später, okay?" Er küsste Verena auf die Wange und verschwand.

„Wäre ich nicht vergeben und wäre er nicht ein wenig jung, dann würde ich sagen, der Mann ist eine Überlegung wert. Auf jeden Fall ist er faszinierend. Ich habe bisher nie einen Informatikstudenten gesehen, der als Hobbys Surfen, Snowboarden oder Skaten hat", meinte Sascha.

„Björn sagt, so lange er ein Board hat, fühlt er sich wohl: Surfboard, Snowboard, Skateboard, Motherboard. Er ist der einzigste in seien Kursen, der sich übers Surfen im Wasser so viele Gedanken macht wie über das Surfen im Internet. Und nachdem er die französische Atlantikküste im letzten Winter besiegt hat, will er diesen Winter nach Amerika. Zwei Wochen Kalifornien, zwei Wochen Hawaii."

„Wow, das ist…teuer."

„Woher nimmt er das Geld? Verkauft er seine Organe?", fragte Kerstin. Sie konnte sich nicht ganz mit Björn anfreunden, bisher war er immer eine Art Konkurrent gewesen. Er hatte, weil er ein Mann war, die besseren Karten bei Verena, das wurmte Kerstin. Zumindest war das bisher so gewesen. Jetzt sah sowieso alles anders aus.

„Er erstellt jede Menge Homepages für Geschäftsleute oder Selbständige. Außerdem hat er es geschafft, pro Halbjahr einen Kurs an der Volkshochschule zu geben. Deswegen hat er nie Zeit. Der Mann ist entweder am studieren, arbeiten oder auf einem Board."

„Kein Wunder dass er solo ist. Da hält es keine Freundin lange aus."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass dich das gar nicht stört, oder Schatz?" Kerstin sah Sascha böse an.

„Genau. Los, lass und tanzen." Sascha schnappte sich Kerstins Hände und zog sie auf die kleine Tanzfläche. Verena trank ihr Bier aus. Jetzt war sie alleine. Naja, war ja auch egal. Sobald sie sich langweilte, konnte sie Kim suchen gehen.

„Ellen, kann ich noch eins?"

„Klar. Wieder pur oder mit einem Schuss Sprite?"

„Mach ruhig zwei Schüsse. Ich kann es so oft versuchen wie ich will, ich bin kein Bier pur Trinker. Es ist zu bitter."

„Och, das ist Geschmackssache."

„Darf ich sie zu einem V Plus einladen?" Ein Mann mittleren Alters gesellte sich neben Verena und wollte sich auf den Stuhl setzen, der Kerstin gehörte.

„Der ist belegt. Die beiden Stühle rechts der Dame und der linke, sind reserviert", sagte Ellen und erntete einen dankbaren Blick von Verena.

„Sobald die Herrschaften wiederkommen, werde ich gehen." Na super, ein Mann, der keine dezenten Hinweise verstand.

„Ich bin Pierre."

„Macht ja nichts." Oh, jetzt war es aus mit ihrer Restfreundlichkeit. Sie wollte nicht von fremden Männern angesprochen werden. Pierres Gesichtszüge entglitten kurz nachdem er nicht freundlich empfangen wurde, dann setzte er sein Dauerlächeln wieder auf. So schnell schien er nicht aufgeben zu wollen.

„Sie haben Temperament, das gefällt mir. Ich mag Frauen, die stark sind."

„Schön für sie."

„Sie scheinen eine sehr starke Frau zu sein."

„Zu stark für Sie."

„Sehr faszinierend."

„Sagen Sie, habe ich ein Schild auf der Stirn, auf dem steht: Männer mit angehenden Hubschrauberlandeplatz bitte mich zutexten? Ich habe keinerlei Interesse Ihre platten Sprüche mir anzuhören. Können Sie nicht eine Seniorin in Ihrem Alter belästigen? Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus." Verena nahm ihr Getränk stand auf und ließ den Mann stehen. Es war nicht ihre Art, einem Mann so ruppig klarzumachen, dass er unwillkommen war, aber heute hatte sie keinen Nerv mehr für Freundlichkeit. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe, mehr nicht. Und wenn die Männer das nicht verstehen wollten, dann mussten sie mit einer herben Abfuhr rechnen.

Sascha Handy klingelte. Verdammt, hier war es zu laut um zu telefonieren.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie hielt ihr Handy hoch und verschwand zur Toilette. Hier war es ruhiger.

„Ja?"

„Hi Mama, ich bins." Jodie. Hoffentlich war nichts passiert. Wollte sie etwa weg von ihrem Vater?

„Jodie, was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, keine Panik. Ich bin mit Papa in Rom."

„Rom?" Was in drei Teufels Namen machte ihre Tochter in Italien? Und wie waren sie dorthin gekommen?

„Ja, Papa hat eine Einladung zu einer Party bekommen, da sind wir heute Nachmittag mit einigen Geschäftsfreunden von ihm in einer Privatmaschine nach Rom geflogen und jetzt habe ich eben die beiden Fußballmannschaften von Rom kennen gelernt. Lazio und AS Rom. Die waren total nett und ich habe zwei Bälle mit Unterschriften und zwei unterschriebene Trikots bekommen. Die will ich Jens schenken, der freut sich bestimmt. Er ist ein Fan vom italienischen Fußball…" Das hörte sich wirklich gut an für Jodie, aber Sascha interessierte etwas anderes viel mehr.

„Dein Vater nimmt dich mit nach Rom?"

„Ja, wieso nicht? Wir fliegen morgen Nachmittag zurück, ich bin pünktlich um zwanzig Uhr wieder bei dir. Morgen früh machen wir eine Stadtrundfahrt mit. Das ist so cool hier. Ich wünschte, du und Kerstin, ihr würdet auch hier sein. Die haben beste Pasta der Welt. Wusstest du, dass die Nudeln gar nicht aus Italien kommen?"

„Ja."

„Ich nicht. Trotzdem, sehr lecker. Ich bringe uns ein paar mit und ich werde versuchen den Koch zu überreden mir das Rezept für seine Tomatensoße zu geben. Die ist ein Gedicht." Jodie kam aus dem Schwärmen gar nicht mehr raus. „Bist du mit Kerstin und den anderen im „ReDi" oder woanders?"

„Nee, im „ReDi", es ist Karaokeabend."

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß, gib Kim einen Kuss von mir. Ich muss aufhören, da wollen welche Reden halten. Bis morgen."

„Bis morgen." Und schon war Jodie weg. Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. So was. Ihre Tochter war spontan nach Italien geflogen; im Privatjet. Naja, Sascha gönnte es ihr, hätte es allerdings begrüßt, wenn Mike das vorher mit ihr angesprochen hätte. Sie ging zur Theke zurück.

„Was es etwas Wichtiges?", fragte Kerstin.

„Jodie, sie ist in Rom."

„Was?" Sascha fasste das Telefonat zusammen. Kerstin war ähnlich überrascht wie Sascha. Mal eben so nach Rom. Das erinnerte stark an den alten Schlager „Paris, einfach so nur zum Spaß" von Udo Jürgens. Was machte sie falsch, dass sie nicht einfach so in eine Hauptstadt in Europa jettete? Wieso blieb sie in Berlin?

„Faszinierend. Das machen wir auch wenn wir im Lotto gewonnen haben. Spontan nach London, Mailand, Madrid…"

„Das ist typisch Mike. Naja, so lange Jodie morgen Abend wieder Zuhause ist und sie Spaß hat."

„Apropos Spaß." Carola trat hinter Kim „Wie war das mit dem Singen?"

„Sag das der jungen Frau neben mir. Singt Vroni, singe ich mit."

„Verena?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Frag Kerstin."

„Gerne. Frau Doktor? Was sagen Sie dazu? Gibt es medizinische Einwände für Verenas Auftritt?"

„Nein, es kann jeder weglaufen."

„Gut, dann seid ihr gleich dran."

„Ja, aber…" Verena wollte Einwände erheben, aber Carola war bereits gegangen. Na super, jetzt sollte sie singen.

„Lass uns schnell abhauen."

„Weglaufen ist feige", meinte Kim.

„Kannst du singen?"

„Keiner würde mir einen Plattenvertrag geben, aber ich denke, es müsste reichen, um die Leute wenigstens im Laden zu halten."

„Was für ein Lied haben wir? Was ist, wenn ich den Text nicht kann? Verdammt, ich muss zu Carola, das geht so nicht." Kim hielt Verena fest.

„Entspann dich. Gönn dir ein Wasser."

„Ihr macht das schon", ermutigte Sascha sie.

„Eben. Ich habe keine Bedenken. Vroni als Chris Norman, Kim als Suzie Quadro und dann schmetterte ihr ein „Stumbling around" in die Menge. „Our love is alive…"

„Ha, ha, ha, sehr witzig." Verena sah Kerstin böse an. Gab es denn keine Möglichkeit mehr, diesen Auftritt abzusagen?

„Los, wir gehen zu Anita, die kann uns sagen, was wir machen müssen…außer dem Singen." Kim zerrte Verena zur Bühne.

„Was bin ich froh, dass du so etwas nicht mit mir machst." Kerstin lehnte sich an Saschas Schulter.

„Keine Panik, ich weiß, dass du so etwas nicht magst, da werde ich dir nicht in den Rücken fallen. Wenn wir eine Videokamera hätten, wäre das ideal für den WG Abend. Unsere beiden Nachbarinnen als Sängerinnen. Was sie wohl werden? Die Spice Girls in abgespeckter Version?"

„Wer weiß, wer weiß." Kerstin grinste. Sie hatte eine Idee. Dazu musste sie nur kurz Ellen oder Nico sprechen. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Und Verena würde sie dafür umbringen, aber das war es wert. Es gab Dinge, die es wert waren, dafür zu sterben.

Es ließ sich nicht verhindern. Verena musste die Bühne betreten. Sie würde jetzt singen müssen. Der grüne Text war ihrer, der blaue Kims. Grün war die Hoffnung, das gab ihr wiederum Hoffnung. Vielleicht gab es einen Stromausfall und sie kamen drum herum. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr gering und…

„Und jetzt, Kim und Verena, die beide heute zum ersten Mal singen", rief Anita ins Mikro. Nein, es würde keinen Ausweg geben, sie musste da durch. Okay, wenigstens hatten sie ein Lied erhalten, dass sie in und auswendig kannte. Aber konnte man sonst nicht selber die Lieder wählen? Huch, sie musste aufpassen, ihr Einsatz kam. Und los:

„Turn around." Ja, zwei Worte, das war eine Menge, mit der konnte sie leben. Wenn das so weiterging, dann könnte sie das Lied überstehen? Wie lang war es im Original? Vier Minuten? Eine Ewigkeit.

„Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you´re never coming round."

"Turn around."

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."

"Turn around." Sie würde sich auch gerne umdrehen, und dann gehen. Ganz weit weg gehen.

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by."

"Turn around."

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes."

"Turn around bright eyes." Ja, vier Worte ging auch. Aber dann sollte bitte, bitte, Ende sein.

"Every now and then I fall apart."

"Turn around birght eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart, and I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever. And if you´ll only hold me tight, we´ll be holding on forever." Also, Kims Stimme gefiel ihr. Und dass Kim sie ansang, gefiel ihr noch mehr. Oh, oh, hoffentlich wurde sie nicht zu rot. Aber das war sie wohl eh schon seit sie auf der Bühne stand. Jetzt kam auch noch wieder ihr Einsatz.

"And we´ll only be making it right cause we´ll never be wrong together. We can take it to the end of the line your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don´t know what to do and I´m always in the dark, we´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks." Blau – grün? Oh, das war ihr gemeinsamer Text.

"I really need you tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight." Langsam wurde sie lockerer. Jetzt wieder Kim, dann sie, dann musste die Hälfte auch geschafft sein und das lange instrumentale Stück kommen.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I´m only falling apart. There´s nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart."

"Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there´s only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart." Ja, Pause, sehr gut. Wenn sie es genau nehmen wollte, dann waren einige Teile des Liedes ein wenig autobiographisch für ihr Leben im Moment. Was das Zufall? Huch, da stand schon wieder Text für sie. Nein, das war ihr Eingangstext, der jetzt für Kim war. Wie gemein.

"Turn around bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart."

"Turn around bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart." Das hatte sie gut hinbekommen.

"And I need you now tonigh.t" Halt, wieso fiel Kim denn jetzt vor ihr auf die Knie? Sie musste es nicht mit der Bühnenshow übertreiben. Wie sah das denn aus? Wie sollte sie sich denn da auf ihren Part als Backgroundstimme konzentrieren?

"And I need you more than ever, and if you´ll only hold me tight, we´ll be holding on forever. And we´ll only be making it right." Das wäre der Anfang ihrer Zeilen gewesen. Egal, den Einstieg hätte sie eh verpeilt. Wieso stand Kim nicht auf? Wieso sah sie sie so schmachtend an? Mit diesem Blick konnte sie einem das Herz zerreißen. Verena fühlte sich beinahe so, als wenn Kim das Lied durchleben würde. Sie musste das alles träumen, das konnte unmöglich wahr sein.

"Cause we´ll never be wrong, together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don´t know what to do and I´m always in the dark, we´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight." So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Verena übernahm die nächste Strophe. Wer wusste schon, was Kim sich noch so einfallen lassen würde.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I´m only falling apart." Sie zog wieder auf die Beine und ließ sie singen.

"Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart."

"A total eclipse of the heart."

"A total eclipse of the heart."

"Turn it on bright eyes." Fertig, geschafft. Jetzt schnell hier weg. Sie schnappte sich Kims Hand und zog sie von der Bühne. Wenn sie schnell verschwanden, dann vergaßen die Leute sie schnell. Zumindest war das Verenas Plan.

„Danke, Kim und Verena für eure Version von Bonnie Tylers alten Klassikers." Musste Carola ihre Namen erwähnen? Am Besten verschwanden sie für die nächsten Stunden in einen der oberen Räume. „Das war spitze. Wir hoffen, wir sehen euch beide bald wieder. Tolle Bühnenshow." Nein, nicht die erwähnen. Oh, das war alles so peinlich. Verena wollte gar nicht wissen in welchem intensiven rot ihr Gesicht leuchtete. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht wegbeamen? Jetzt gab es nur eine Rettung: Björn! Wenn er ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte, da konnte ihr niemand helfen.

Verena war nach ihrem Auftritt sofort abgetaucht und hatte sich zu Björn gerettet. Kim hatte sich zuerst an die Bar begeben und war dann zum Billardspielen gegangen. Kerstin bekam das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

„Das freut dich, was?" Sascha knuffte Kerstin.

„Ja."

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass deine Kusine weniger unmöglich ist. Hast du gesehen, wie sie von Vroni in die Knie gegangen ist? Das ist der Hammer gewesen. Also, wäre ich an Vronis Stelle, mein Herz hätte sie erobert."

„Heißt das, ich muss dir jetzt eine ähnliche Show bieten damit du nicht zu meiner Cousine wechselst?"

„Nein, mir reicht es wenn, du strippst wenn wir beide heute Nacht alleine sind. Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass zwischen Kim und Vroni etwas ist?"

„Naja." Sascha wollte sich immer noch nicht der Spekulation hingeben. „Okay, es sah wirklich alles andere als unverbindlich aus. Aber das kann auch nur Show gewesen sein. Weiß man es? Ich meine, meine Kusine ist ein wenig verrückt, so wie du, der traue ich zu, dass sie Verena nur ärgern wollte. Und dass es ihr peinlich, das hat man gesehen."

„Ja, ja, du und Kim. Ich hoffe, Verena ist bald wieder hier und verkriecht sich nicht den Rest des Abends. Schade dass Jodie das nicht gesehen hat."

„Das kann sie nachholen", grinste Kerstin.

„Bitte?"

„Na ja, ich habe eben Ellen bestochen, die Überwachungskamera ein wenig zu drehen." Kerstin zeigte auf die Kamera, die an der Wand hing. Sie zeigte direkt auf die Bühne. Saschas Mundwinkel wurden immer breiter und gingen immer mehr nach oben. Das hieß, es gab eine Aufzeichnung des Auftritts? Und sie würden diese Aufzeichnung bekommen? Das würde ein Spaß werden. Sascha war sehr gespannt, was Kim und Verena dazu sagen würden? Sie mussten sie damit überraschen. Vielleicht konnte man das ganze in einen Videoabend einbauen. Einfach so abspielen wäre zu einfach.

„Weißt du, was ich denke?"

„Nein."

„Wir sollten uns damit etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen. Etwas, was die beiden vom Stuhl haut."

„Und du hast eine Idee?" Kerstin klebte quasi an den Lippen ihrer Freundin. Sascha schien eine lustige Idee zu haben. Da würde sie auf jeden Fall mitmachen.

„Ja, habe ich. Wir werden…ne, wann bekommen wir das Video?"

„Ich werde es morgen abholen"

„Gut, dann werde ich Montagmorgen die MTV News aufnehmen und dann versuchen, die beiden in einen Beitrag einzuarbeiten. So nach dem Motto: Video des Tages. Das legen wir in den Videorekorder ein, machen den an bevor sie bei uns sind, dann…eigentlich sollten wir ihre Gesichter, wenn sie den Beitrag sehen…oder nicht?"

„Schatz, du entwickelst teuflisch gute Ideen." Kerstin küsste Sascha. So was kannte sie gar nicht von ihr, aber es gefiel ihr sehr gut.

„So etwas kann man nicht einfach so ansehen, das muss gewürdigt werden."

„Und wir beide werden einen würdigen Rahmen finden. Morgen werden sämtliche MTV oder VIVA News aufgenommen um das passende Umfeld zu finden. Am Besten auf Kilians Rechner, da können wir das besser bearbeiten."

„Wir könnten Björn fragen, ob er uns das macht. Der müsste das am Besten hinbekommen. Mein Wissen ist da eher begrenzt."

„Björn? Na gut. Weil es eine lustige Sache ist."

„Schatz, er nimmt dir Verena nicht weg."

„Ich weiß."

„Gut, dann hör auf ihn anzuschmollen, das ist ein netter Typ. Mit seiner Hilfe wird das ganze umso besser. Anstrengende Frau."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ich dich viel mehr." Sascha küsste Kerstin erst sanft und versank dann mit ihr in einem langem, zärtlichen Kuss. Ihre Freundin war manchmal ein wenig anstrengend, aber sie liebte sie.

Kim hatte Verena in dem Raum wiedergefunden, der Popmusik spielte. Björn war an ihrer Seite und sie unterhielten sich.

„Hey, da ist Bonnie Tyler", grinste er.

„Sehr lustig", grummelte Verena.

„Ich lasse euch beide mal alleine und gehe zurück zu meinem Reggae. Solltet ihr wieder singen, lasst es mich wissen. Ich würde das gerne sehen."

„Ha, ha, ha." Verena warf ihm einen bösen Blick nach, den er mit einem Luftkuss quittierte. Kim lehnte sich neben Verena und sah sie prüfend an.

„Bist du böse?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Und wieso grummelst du dann vor dich hin?"

„Sorry, ich…ich glaube, Karaoke ist nichts für mich. Dann lieber Karate."

„Ich fand, wir waren ganz akzeptabel. Es ist keiner rausgelaufen, keiner hat uns ausgepfiffen, keiner hat mit Gegenständen geworfen."

„Das hätte mir noch gefehlt."

„Was denn?" Kim nahm Verena in den Arm „Vroni, wir müssen das nie wieder machen."

„Sag mal, deine kleine Showeinlage…"

„Die hätte ich mir sparen sollen, was?"

„Nein, aber…hast du auch nur den Anflug einer Ahnung wie die für mich rübergekommen ist?"

„Ich hoffe positiv."

„Kim, was machst du mit mir? Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Affäre. Wieso…wieso schmachtest du mich auf der Bühne an? Wieso…Kim, was machst du mit mir?" Verena war so durcheinander.

„Ich will eigentlich nur, dass du glücklich bist und ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen oder verwirren mit meinem Kniefall und dem Rest, aber es ist so über mich gekommen. Das Lied hat mich dazu hingerissen, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen oder wie immer man das nennen will. Was ich auf keinen Fall wollte, war dich zu verletzen oder ähnliches. Das musst du mir glauben, bitte."

„Du hast mich nicht verletzt, du verwirrst mich nur…ich weiß langsam nicht mehr wie ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber definieren soll. Du wirfst meine Gefühlswelt durcheinander und ich bekomme keine Ordnung mehr rein."

„Ich hätte uns ein anderes Lied aussuchen sollen."

„Du hast es ausgesucht?"

„Ja", gestand Kim zerknirscht. Sie wusste, dass Verena eigentlich ein Bonnie Tyler Fan war und wollte ihr eine Freude machen. Okay, dass das Lied romantisch angehaucht war, das kam ihr sehr entgegen, aber es sollte nicht in einer Anmache enden.

„Und ich habe auch das hier für dich ausgewählt."

„Was?" Verena hörte mal genauer hin. Sie hatte das Lied bisher kaum wahrgenommen. Eine Ballade. Was auch sonst? Touch like an angel, like velvet to my skin. And I wonder, wonder why you wanna stay this night, what you're dreaming, what's behind. Don't tell me but it feels like love. Es fühlte sich wie Liebe an? Konnte das sein? Nein, dazu kannte sie Kim zu wenig. Aber, irgendwas verursachte sie in Verenas Inneren. Vielleicht keine, noch nicht, aber so langsam war sie sich nicht mehr, ob sie nicht auf dem besten Weg war, sich in Kim zu verlieben.

„Verena, ich…", begann Kim vorsichtig.

„Halt den Mund!" Verena zog Kim in ihre Arme. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend über eine romantische Attacke nach der anderen auf Verena losgelassen, jetzt musste sie mit den Konsequenzen leben. Verena hatte alles versucht um ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben, ihre Gefühle nicht in diese Richtung schweifen zu lassen, aber es war zu spät. Es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern oder aufhalten. Verena küsste Kim mit all der Zärtlichkeit, die sie im Moment spürte und ließ sich von der Musik treiben. I'm gonna take this moment, and make it last forever, I'm gonna give my heart away and pray, we'll stay together. 'Cause you're the one good reason, you're the only girl that I need, 'cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen. I'm gonna take this night and make it evergreen. Make it evergreen…

„Na, wann werden wir unsere beiden Weiber unten einweihen?", fragte Kim grinsend. Verena nahm Kims Hand und seufzte. Das konnten sie gerne auf ein anderes Mal verschieben.

„Später, viel später…oder gar nicht."

„Gar nicht könnte schwer werden. Oder schämst du dich für mich?"

„Für die Weltmeisterin im Kickboxen? Nein!" Verena küsste Kim. Es gab Millionen von Männern, die neidisch auf Verena sein würden.

„Aha, das erklärt wieso du so ruppig warst". Verena und Kim drehten sich um. Vor ihnen stand der Mann, der als letztes eine Abfuhr von Verena bekommen hatte. Wütend starrte er sie an.

„Bitte?"

„Hättest doch gleich sagen können, dass du eine Lesbe bist, dann hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht mit dir abgegeben."

„So, so, Sie diskriminieren Menschen also wenn sie die vermeintlich falsche Person lieben. Interessant. Ist das nur so, wenn Männer Männer und Frauen Frauen lieben oder allgemein? Diskriminierung wegen Hautfarbe, Glaube, Sprache. Aussehen, politische Einstellung? Verkapptes Nazischwein, was?"

„Vroni", flüsterte Kim. Verena musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.

„Pass bloß auf was du sagst, du…"

„Wollen wir hier diese wunderbare Frau beleidigen?" Björn schob sich zwischen Verena und den Mann.

„Diese dreckige Lesbe hat mich beleidigt."

„Diese wunderbare Frau ist zufällig meine beste Freundin und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man sie beleidigt oder beschimpft. Wenn Sie nun so nett wären, Sie in Ruhe zu lassen, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr zu Dank verpflichtet und könnte drum herum kommen, den Sicherheitsdienst zu informieren. Wir wollen doch beide nicht, dass Sie Hausverbot bekommen, oder?"

„Wenn einer Hausverbot bekommt, dann die da."

„Wohl kaum, ich stehe mit dem Besitzer auf du und du", log Verena frech. Sie kannte den Besitzer nicht, aber das konnte der Typ nicht wissen.

„Er ist zufällig einer der Menschengruppen zugehörig, die Sie diskrimieren. Es wäre ihm somit ein Vergnügen, Sie aus diesem Club zu verbannen. Also schieben sie Ihren Arsch aus meiner Sonne und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Und damit Sie es wissen: Ihre Abfuhr haben Sie nicht bekommen, weil Sie ein Mann sind. Ich war bereits mit Männern zusammen, gegen die sind Sie ein Milchbubi. Ich habe sie abserviert, weil mir Ihre Visage nicht gefällt und Sie ein unmöglicher Mensch sind. Guten Abend." Verena schnappte sich Kims und Björns Hand und zog beide von dem Mann weg. Mit diesem Typen war sie fertig und bevor sie darauf wartete, dass er ging, ging sie lieber.

„Ich glaube, Kerstin hat auf dich abgefärbt", meinte Björn, als sie an der anderen Seite des Raumes angekommen waren.

„Wieso?"

„Diese Worte kenne ich sonst nur von ihr."

„Ach, ist doch wahr. So ein Arsch. Was bildet der sich ein.."

„War er sauer weil du ihm einen Korb verpasst hast?"

„Ja"

„Und wieso meint er, du wärst eine Lesbe?" Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Okay, dann übte sie an Björn mal das, was sie Kerstin noch schonend beibringen musste. Übung machte bekanntlich den Meister.

„Weil Kim und ich uns geküsst haben. Und weil…weil wir zusammen sind." Hey, das war gar nicht so schwer, wie sie gedacht hatte. Cool. Mal sehen wie Björn reagierte.

„Das erklärt es. Naja, wenn der Typ euch noch einmal Ärger macht, dann sagt Bescheid. Wobei, ich denke, was ich gegen diesen Mann machen kann, das Kim mit links. Was die Verteidigung und den Angriff angeht, da ist sie definitiv eine größere Hilfe."

„Ich finde, du hast es dem Kerl gegeben", grinste Kim „Hast mich ein wenig an die Ritter im Mittelalter erinnert, die die Ehre der Damen retten wollten. Nur dein Pferd, deine Rüstung und dein Schwert fehlen."

„Habe ich alles draußen gelassen, sonst wäre der Metalldetektor angesprungen. Weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin: Ich haue ab, mir reicht es für heute. Ich bin dann gegen sechzehn Uhr bei euch wegen Vronis PC. Such mir mal eine CDs raus, die du mit dem PC bekommen hast, das Benutzerhandbuch und einen Kaffee."

„Kannst du haben, mein tapferer Held."

„Übertreibe es nicht. Bis dann."

„Tschüß".

„Ciao." Verena umarmte Björn „Und danke."

„Miladys." Er gab Verena einen Handkuss, verbeugte sich und verschwand. Kim legte ihren Arm um Verena.

„Netter Mann."

„Ja und hast du gemerkt, er hat die Tatsache, dass wir zusammen sind, mit keinem Satz erwähnt. Entweder war ihm das bereits klar oder es ist ihm egal. Ich hätte ihm auch sagen können, dass ich das Lied kenne, das sie gerade spielen."

„Schatzi, was soll er machen? Es ist etwas ganz normales, wozu dann einen großen Aufriss starten? Deinem Björn ist es egal wen du liebst."

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich ihn gerne behalten."

„Okay, er ist nett und süß. Wir adoptieren ihn." Kim zwinkerte Verena zu. Nachdem die Generalprobe geklappt hatte, konnten sie Kerstin und Sascha die frohe Botschaft ihrer Beziehung übermitteln. Die würden bestimmt etwas dazu sagen.

Teil 22

Kerstin schnitt pfeifend Champignons in Scheiben. Heute Mittag würde sie eine Gyrussuppe machen. Hoffentlich waren bis dahin alle wach. Allerdings brauchte eine gute Suppe ihre Zeit und Kerstin hatte keine Eile mit ihren Vorbereitungen. Sascha schlief noch selig und aus den anderen Wohnungen war – mal abgesehen vom Morgengottesdienst bei Frau Braukmann – nichts zu hören. Ob Kilian und Patrick hier waren konnte Kerstin nicht sagen. Trotzdem plante sie sie mit ein. Meistens kamen die Leute, von denen sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht da sein würden, als Erstes. Und zur Not aßen sie zu viert und froren den Rest ein. Oh, sie musste gucken, wann die Nachrichten auf MTV und VIVA kamen. Und bevor sie aßen musste sie zum „ReDi", das Video abholen.

„Morgen." Sascha kam gähnend aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz." Kerstin breitete die Arme aus und deutete Sascha an, sich auf ihren Schoss zu setzen. Sascha setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf Kerstins Oberschenkel, umklammerte mit den Beinen Kerstins Oberkörper und legte den Kopf neben Kerstins.

„Das ist nicht ladylike, meine Süße. So sitzt man als Frau doch nicht."

„Weißt du wie egal mir das ist, ob das ladylike ist oder nicht. Es ist bequem." Sie küsste sanft Kerstins Hals. Wenn es jemanden störte wie sie saß, dann konnte der sich gerne beschweren.

„Noch kein Notrufsignal aus Reutlitz erhalten?"

„Nein, alles ruhig. Wie man sich Bereitschaftsdienst wünscht."

„Das heißt, du hast Geld bekommen ohne etwas zu machen? So einen Job will ich auch."

„Na, ich musste mich einschränken, das ist ein wenig Geld wert. Sag mal, kannst du hier weitermachen? Ich wollte ins „ReDi", das Video holen. Und wir müssen MTV und VIVA im Auge behalten."

„Und willst nicht ins „ReDi" um mit Carola zu flirten?", fragte Sascha grinsend. Kerstin legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten.

„Mhm, wenn ich es mir recht überlege…die Gelegenheit wäre praktisch…Gelegenheit macht Diebe…also…" Kerstin fing einen bitterbösen Blick von Sascha auf „…denke ich, ich werde das Video holen und dann so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht schaffe ich es, dich zu erwischen wenn du frisch aus der Dusche kommst, dann kann ich dich trockenküssen"

„Das würde dir gefallen, was?"

„Ja, schon."

„Los, sie zu, dass du schnell wieder hier bist. Wer weiß, wann Verena und Kim auftauchen. Meine Kusine ist bestimmt schon wieder wach, war joggen und sitzt über ihren Büchern." Sascha hatte nie verstehen können wie Kim es schaffte trotz wenig Schlaf am nächsten Morgen früh auf den Beinen zu sein und aktiv zu sein.

„Oder sie liegen zusammen im Bett." Kerstin konnte sich von diesem Gedanken einfach nicht losreißen. Er war zu schön.

„Schatz, keine Vermutungen aufstellen, die du nicht beweisen kannst…auch wenn alle Indizien für deinen Verdacht sprechen."

„Danke."

„Du bist eben mein kleiner Sherlock." Sascha küsste Kerstin und nahm das Schneidebrett. Auf, auf, die Suppe musste fertig sein wenn es Mittag war. Sascha hatte bereits einen riesigen Hunger. Das ausgefallene Frühstück, die lange Nacht, der Alkohol, das alles machte, dass sich ihr Magen regelmäßig meldete und nach Nahrung verlangte. Der Geruch der Suppe verstärkte das Gefühl.

„Mhm, was riecht das hier gut." Kim kam in die Küche und hielt ihre Nase in die Luft. Sascha grinste.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?"

„Klar, ich war bereits joggen, hab gelernt und die ersten Übungen gemacht." Sascha musste grinsen. Sie kannte ihre Kusine wirklich gut. Zumindest was ihre Gewohnheiten anging. Eine lange Nacht würde sie nicht von ihrem Pflichtprogramm abhalten.

„Und Verena?"

„Die habe ich eben geweckt, sonst würden wir nie Essen bekommen. Ist das normal in einer JVA, dass die Mitarbeiterinnen Langschläferinnen sind? Und wo ist eigentlich Frau Doktor Herzog?"

„Hier!", rief Kerstin leicht genervt aus dem Wohnzimmer. Musste Kim jetzt den gleichen Ton und Text wie ihre Kollegen und Doktor Strauß benutzen?

„Ah, ich dachte schon, du hättest das Essen vergessen, beziehungsweise, wir müssten ohne dich anfangen weil du zu spät bist." Sascha hatte Kim von Kerstins Pünktlichkeitsproblem erzählt und dass es zu einer Standartfrage geworden war, wo sie denn sei. Meistens müsste Verena ihr dann ein Alibi liefern.

„Frau Doktor, was treiben Sie denn da wieder?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Wehe Ihnen, wenn Sie nicht pünktlich sind."

„Kümmere dich um deine Lieblingsmitbewohnerin, ich bin mir sicher, die kann dich und deinen Beistand besser gebrauchen als ich."

„Ich? Ich bin hier." Verena schlürfte zur Tür herein.

„Gut, gut." Kerstin grinste. Sie war fertig. „Schatz, was macht die Suppe?"

„Also ich", schmatzte Sascha „Finde sie schmeckt sehr gut. Mhm, sehr würzig…und das Gyros ist ein Gedicht...Mhm…sehr gut…"

„Also, wir essen, sonst ist gleich alles weg", beschloss Kerstin. Sie hatte den Tisch im Wohnzimmer bereits gedeckt…so konnten sie „rein zufällig" die MTV News sehen…die leicht veränderten…mit bekannten Gesichtern…

„Super, ich bin am Verhungern", freute sich Verena.

„Hast du nicht…" Die ganze Nacht an Kim genascht, wollte Kerstin erst sagen, entschied sich dann allerdings um „…gefrühstückt?" Grandios gerettet.

„Nein. Ich bin eben erst aus den Federn gekrochen." Faszinierend wenn man bedachte, dass Kim bereits eine ganze Weile aus dem Bett verschwunden war. Hach, es war schön sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die man offiziell nicht wusste. Man konnte ohne Ende Vermutungen aufstellen.

„Na, dann lasst uns Essen." Sascha stellte den Suppentopf auf den Tisch und Kerstin schaltete den Fernseher an.

„Musik für den Hintergrund." Sie hatten zusätzlich zu den Nachrichten einige Musikvideos aufgenommen. Man musste ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

„Futter fassen." Sascha stürzte sich auf die Suppe. Wieso musste sie eigentlich immer so einen Hunger haben? Das war schrecklich. In der letzten Zeit konnte sie fressen wie ein Scheunendrescher.

„Björn kommt heute Nachmittag, oder?", fragte Kerstin.

„Ja, er rettet meinen PC. Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Virus."

„Deswegen hast du dir einen Informatikstudenten angelacht."

„Nein, Frau Doktor. Erstens habe ich ihn mir nicht angelacht, wir sind Freunde und zweitens muss er das nicht machen. Was du immer denkst." Kerstin? Denken? Nur wenn es sein musste. Außerdem hatte sie nur wissen wollen wie Verena auf ihre Andeutung reagierte. Sie wurde erstaunlicherweise nicht rot. Ein Anfang.

„Sag mal, Kusinchen, besteht die Chance, dass ich dich in Deutschland behalten kann?", fragte Sascha. Ein Thema, das Verena sicherlich ebenfalls interessieren würde. Sonst war ihre vermeintliche Affäre oder Beziehung oder was auch immer sie hatten, nach nur fünf Monaten beendet.

„Du meinst, ich soll meinem wunderbaren Studium den Rücken kehren? Auf mein Stipendium und den Kampfsport verzichten? Wieso sollte ich das machen?" Oh, Sascha fielen da einige Gründe ein. Einer von denen, saß neben ihr und starrte krampfhaft auf ihren Teller, konnte jedoch merklich nur unter Zwang essen bei diesem Thema. Langsam verstand sie wieso es Kerstin so einen Spaß machte, die beiden mit Andeutungen und zweideutigen Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Wegen einer Frau zum Beispiel."

„Wegen einer Frau?" Oh, das war in doppelter Hinsicht gut. Nein, sogar in dreifacher. Verena bekam langsam einen roten Hauch im Gesicht, Kerstin konnte sich ihr Grinsen kaum verkneifen und Kim reagierte völlig gelassen. Wären die Anzeichen nicht so groß und würde Verena nicht so verräterisch rot werden, dann wäre sich Sascha Kerstins Vermutungen nicht mehr sicher. Hatte ihre Kusine Ambitionen zur Schauspielerin, von denen Sascha nichts wusste?

„Ja, deine Kusine. Ich."

„Du hast eine bezaubernde Frau, die dir zur Seite steht."

„Ja, aber das zwischen uns ist etwas anderes. Du bist meine Kusine, meine liebste Kusine, mein Lieblingsfamilienmitglied."

„Boah Sascha, du schleimst." Kim grinste.

„Und sie ist gut", meinte Kerstin. Oh, es war so weit. Jetzt kam das Video. Hehe, mal sehen, wann sie es bemerkten und wie sie es auffassten. Oh, sie hätten diesen Augenblick auch filmen sollen. Verdammt. Das war Material, das konnte man noch in zwanzig Jahren zeigen und sich amüsieren.

„Ja, aber ich kann ja nicht mein ganzes Leben übern Haufen werfen nur weil…"

„Oh mein Gott!" Verena starrte auf den Fernseher. „Was ist das?" Sascha musste mehrmals schlucken um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Es muss ein MTV Mitarbeiter im „ReDi" gewesen sein und dem scheint euer Auftritt gefallen zu haben. Duo des Tages, nicht schlecht. Aber sie haben recht", brachte Kerstin mühevoll heraus. Verena und Kim starrten weiter auf den Bildschirm als könnten sie den Grund für ihren Auftritt dort finden.

„Wer von euch beiden hatte diese Idee?", fragte Kim.

„Wieso wir beiden?"

„Och, nur so. Wer sollte das denn sonst machen?"

„MTV?"

„Kusinchen, ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber da fehlt das MTV Logo. Und das ist immer dabei." Sascha musste grinsen. Ihre Kusine war ein schlauer Kopf. An das Logo hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Aber selbst wenn. Wenn sie das hätten in ihre Aufzeichnungen haben wollen, dann hätten sie alles am PC überarbeiten lassen müssen und das hätte Zeit gekostet.

„Also?"

„Wir haben uns die Aufzeichnungen der Videokameras geben lassen…und vorher ein wenig die Mädels davon überzeugt, dass sie die Kameras auf euch richten sollen. Den Auftritt konnten wir uns unmöglich entgehen lassen."

„Wusste ich es." Jetzt kam die Szene, wo Kim vor Verena auf die Knie gegangen auf die Knie gegangen war. Verenas Kopf leuchtete bereits.

„Woher hast du dieses schauspielerische Talent? Man könnte fast meinen, du meinst den Text ernst, den du da singst", grinste Sascha.

„Schauspiel gehört zum Kampfsport. Wenn dich deine Gegner durchschauen können, dann hast du verloren. Ich muss täuschen können."

„Kannst du sehr gut."

„Ah, verdammt." Kerstin schlug sich vor die Stirn „Das Brot! Ich habe das Brot vergessen. Vroni, hilfst du mir?" Es war an der Zeit, dass sie ihrer besten Freundin die Chance gab, sich zu dem Thema alleine zu äußern.

„Klar, sofort." Verena sprang förmlich auf und sprintete in die Küche. Kerstin zwinkerte Sascha zu um ihr klar zu machen, dass sie nun mit Verena reden würde. Entweder macht sie den Anfang, oder Kerstin würde es machen.

„Du kannst dir denken, was ich mir denke, oder?", fragte Sascha Kim.

„Dass Vroni und ich zusammen sind."

„Genau." Ihre Kusine war auf jeden Fall direkt. Und sie redete nicht um den heißen Brei herum.

„Interessante Gedanken."

„Richtige Gedanken?"

„Sascha, du bist neugierig, kann das sein?" Keine Regung war in Kims Gesicht zu sehen. Sie hätten sich genauso gut über das Wetter unterhalten können.

„Ich habe Recht, kann das sein?"

„Ja."

„Ja?" Kim hatte gerade Kerstins Vermutungen bestätigt, wenn Sascha das richtig gehört hatte. Völlig trocken.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du kein Problem damit haben wirst, oder?", lächelte Kim. Sascha nahm Kims Hand.

„In keiner Weise. Aber wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt? Das ist doch nicht erst seit gestern. Ihr ward euch bereits in den letzten Tagen sehr…sagen wir mal, nahe. Und dann Vronis Verhalten damals."

„Nein, das zwischen uns ist nicht erst seit gestern. Allerdings war es erst ein One – Night – Stand. Zumindest dachten wir das. Immerhin war das nicht geplant. Und dann hat sich das irgendwie verselbständigt. Ich kann es nicht erklären."

„Du hast mir nie erzählt dass du auf Frauen stehst."

„Das war mir zuvor nie bewusst. Das muss an Verena liegen. Sie ist so…supersüß. Ich könnte sie laufend in den Arm nehmen, vor allem wenn sie rot wird. Sie wird so leicht verlegen. Ich kann es wirklich nicht in Worte fassen."

„Ich kenne das, das war bei Kerstin und mir genauso. Ich kann nicht erklären wieso sie mich so fasziniert hat und wieso ich mich in sie verliebt habe, aber sie war so wundervoll. Und sie hat mir all das gegeben, was ich brauchte. Ich habe mich das erste Mal geliebt und akzeptiert gefühlt."

„Ja, wir beiden sind uns schon sehr ähnlich. Beide lassen wir uns gerne von unserem Herzen leiten. Und wenn sich das Herz entschieden hat, dann kann der Kopf sagen was er will, er hat keine Chance."

„Familienpech." Sascha grinste breit und nahm Kim in den Arm.

„Bist du böse, dass ich dir das nicht eher erzählt habe?"

„Quatsch. Es geht mich nichts an, das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und Verena. Ihr sollt selber entscheiden wann ihr wem etwas erzählt. Ich meine, Kerstin und ich halten unsere Beziehung in Reutlitz ebenfalls geheim; zumindest haben wir das versucht bis dann diese Sache mit Verdächtigung von Kerstin und Walter kam."

„Wobei euer Video nicht gerade indirekt ist. Und eure Andeutungen…Sascha, ihr habt schon sehr auf eine Aussprache gedrückt. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann werden Kerstin und Verena in der Küche bestimmt nicht nur Brot schneiden, oder? Das ist ein weiterer Plan."

„Vielleicht."

„Und deine Frage eben mit Amerika…"

„Das ist eine andere Sache…ich meine, okay, es war auch um zu sehen, wie ihr darauf reagiert, aber trotzdem…ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Du weißt selber wie sehr ich dich vermisse, wenn du nicht da bist. Kannst du dein Studium nicht in Berlin beenden? Oder sind die Vorraussetzen hier wirklich sehr viel schlechter?" Sascha sah Kim traurig an. Sie wollte Kim ungern wieder gehen lassen. Je länger sie in ihrer Nähe war, umso mehr konnte sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie zu sein.

„Naja, Los Angeles bietet einiges mehr. Alleine das Stipendium verschafft mir die Möglichkeit in Ruhe zu studieren ohne mir laufend Gedanken darum machen zu müssen wie ich mein Zimmer finanziere. Und ich kann mehr trainieren und es gibt eine Vielzahl an Kämpfen."

„Okay. Und was ist mit…?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, wer weiß wie lange das mit uns anhält? Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur eine Affäre. Lass uns die nächsten Wochen abwarten. Wenn ich hier bleiben sollte, dann werde ich dir das als Erste sagen."

„Es reicht, wenn ich Nummer zwei bin", grinste Sascha. Sie war sich sicher, Verena würde das ebenfalls sehr interessieren.

Kerstin nahm Verena in den Arm.

„Möchtest du mir was sagen?"

„N-nein."

„Sicher?" Nein, Verena war sich alles andere als sicher. Und sie wusste, dass Kerstin es wusste, sonst hätte sie nicht das Video besorgt und all die Andeutungen der letzten Zeit. Sie musste es ihr sagen. Wann sonst, wenn nicht jetzt? Deswegen hatte sie sie gefragt, ob sie ihr helfen würde.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Was denn?"

„Du hattest Recht…ich…wir…ich…" Kerstin konnte nicht länger mit ansehen wie Verena sich quälte.

„Du meinst, du und Kim, ihr beide seid zusammen."

„Ja." Gut, jetzt war es raus. Und diesmal war es kein Traum. Diesmal hatte sie es wirklich gesagt. Hoffentlich war Kerstin nicht zu sehr verletzt.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte es dir eher sagen müssen, ich hätte eigentlich gar nicht…mich auf Kim einlassen dürfen…es tut mir wirklich Leid." Kerstin schob Verena von sich weg und sah ihr in die Augen. Verenas Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Hey Süße, hör mal." Sie küsste Verena auf die Nasenspitze „Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Wieso auch? Ich bin glücklich, dass du endlich glücklich bist. Wieso solltest du dich entschuldigen sollen?"

„Ich habe dir monatelang einen Korb gegeben und dir gesagt, Frauen interessieren mich nicht. Und jetzt, Kim ist keinen Monat hier, und ich bin…mit ihr zusammen. Du musst dir ziemlich verarscht vorkommen."

„Hattest du jemals zuvor das Bedürfnis mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein?"

„Nein."

„Siehst du, dann hast du mich nicht angelogen. Du hast mir gesagt, du hättest kein Interesse an Frauen, das war richtig. Woher solltest du wissen, dass Kim das alles ändert? Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht böse sein weil du dich verliebt hast. Du hast keine Ahnung wie froh ich bin, dass es Kim ist. Sie ist eine tolle Frau und sie scheint dich glücklich zu machen."

„Sie ist…etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich kann dir das gar nicht beschreiben. Aber alleine ihre Augen…wie sie mich manchmal ansieht…na ja, eine Kostprobe haste gestern Abend bekommen. Ihre kleine Showeinlage."

„Ja, die war sehr beeindruckend. Außerdem erklärt es, wieso du den Kerlen gestern einen Korb nach dem anderen gegeben hast. Kim war in deinem Kopf."

„Ich befürchte fast mal."

„Naja, sind ja nur Männer gewesen", grinste Kerstin und knuffte Verena in die Seite um sie aufzumuntern.

„Einer von denen hat uns hinterher eine Szene gemacht."

„Was?" Hinterher. Das hieß, da war gestern Abend etwas gewesen und Kerstin hatte es nicht mitbekommen? Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein.

„Ja, ich war ja oben um Björn zu suchen und hab Kim dann getroffen, beziehungsweise, war auf der Flucht. Naja, wir haben uns unterhalten, über unseren Auftritt und das…das was sie in mir auslöst. Als sie da vor mir kniete auf der Bühne…ich hatte Gefühle, die kannte ich vorher nicht. Das war alles so unwirklich. Und dann meinte sie, sie hätte uns besser ein anderes Lied aussuchen sollen. Bis dahin wusste ich nicht, dass sie es ausgesucht hatte und meinte sie, das Lied, was sie gerade spielen würden, hätte sie sich für mich gewünscht. „Evergreen" von Westlife. Ich konnte plötzlich nicht mehr anders als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Sie macht mich völlig durcheinander."

„Vroni, ich glaube, du bist gerade dabei dich zu verlieben", lächelte Kerstin. Zumindest sprachen alle Anzeichen dafür.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, es ist etwas zwischen Kim und mir seitdem wir…seit dem DVD Abend. Als sie eingeschlafen war."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe sie ein wenig unsanft mit lauter Musik geweckt und sie wollte sich rächen. Wir haben uns dann einen kleinen Kampf geliefert, den sie klar nach Punkten gewonnen hat, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, bis wir dann küssend übereinander hergefallen sind. Danach ist bei mir Sense. Ich habe keine Erinnerung. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war ich alleine im Bett, hatte jedoch die Vermutung, dass ich da zuvor nicht war. Kim hat es mit dann am Abend bestätigt. Als du mit Sascha bei der Party des Bürgermeisters warst, haben wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend auf ihrem Bett gemacht, sind da sogar Arm in Arm eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen hatten wir dann einen unserer inszenierten Streits, sie ist geflohen und ausgerutscht. Ich wollte sie ins Bett tragen und dann…da ist es dann wieder passiert. Kerstin, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber diese Frau schafft es, mein Leben komplett durcheinander zu würfeln."

„Und ich finde das klasse." Kerstin zog Verena ganz fest in ihre Arme. Endlich herrschten wieder alte Zustände zwischen ihnen. Und Kerstin war Verena wirklich nicht böse, dass diese ihr nichts gesagt hatte.

„Siehst du, ich hatte die ganze Zeit über recht", grinste Kerstin breit als sie am Abend mit Sascha alleine war.

„Ja, ich weiß. Du bist eben die Beste."

„Ich habe eben DEN Blick. Jahrelange Erfahrung." Sie zog Sascha zu sich auf die Couch und küsste sie.

„Nun krieg dich wieder ein. Es ist bloß eine Beziehung."

„Bloß eine Beziehung? Na, da hoffe ich mal, du denkst nicht so über unsere Beziehung. Unromantisches Weib."

„Ich liebe dich." Sascha kuschelte sich in Kerstins Arme „Ich meine ja nur, du sollst es nicht überbewerten. Die beiden scheinen nicht zu wissen, wohin sie mit ihren Gefühlen sollen. Gib ihnen ein paar Wochen um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass nicht nur Freunde sind, sondern ein Paar. Das verwirrt sie derzeit sehr."

„Stimmt. Sie waren total verschüchtert. Kein Kuss, keine Umarmung, nichts. Sie werden einiges an Zeit brauchen. Ich meine, bei uns beiden hätten sie sich wirklich nicht zurückhalten müssen."

„Das wird schon."

„Du warst nicht so scheu am Anfang."

„Ich habe mir da nie Gedanken drüber gemacht. Bei wem auch? Kilian und Patrick? Die beiden sind zu süß um sich wegen ihnen zurückzunehmen. Verena und Kim? Bei denen hat man gemerkt, dass sie nichts anderes wollten, als uns zu verkuppeln. Nur bei Jodie war ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Allerdings mochte die dich. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, es stellte sich mir nie die Frage, ob ich meine Gefühle für dich verstecken sollte. Ich war zu froh dich zu haben, einen Menschen zu haben, der mich liebte, wie ich bin. Das überwog alles andere."

„Hach, ich war stärker als der Rest, das höre ich gerne. Und weißt du, was ebenfalls schön ist?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Jetzt sind alle Menschen, die ich mag glücklich. Ich fühle mich wie am Ende eines guten, amerikanischen Films. Alle sind glücklich, alle haben bekommen, was sie haben wollten und das war es. Wie bei Pretty Woman. Jeder wurde vom Ritter gerettet und ist endlich da, wo er immer sein wollte. In unserem Fall es waren es mehr Ritterinnen und die weißen Limos fehlten auch, aber der Rest ist das, was zählt."

„Ich liebe dich, meine Pretty Woman."

„Und ich liebe dich, meine Ritterin." Kerstin küsste Sascha zärtlich. Ja, es war wirklich perfekt. Lasst die Musik erklingen, hier soll es enden.

Epilog

**Teil 1**

Sascha klappte das Heft auf. Was für ein Graus. Da unterrichtete sie die Kinder seit Wochen zum Thema das kleine und große einmal eins und dann bekam sie eine miese Mathearbeit nach der anderen. Wo genau waren die Gedanken der Kinder wenn sie versuchte ihnen die Mathematik näher zu bringen? Sogar Sascha schaffte es, sich ein paar Stunden auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, auch wenn ihre Gedanken immer wieder nach Reutlitz abdrifteten. Seit Eineinhalbjahren war sie nicht mehr für den Förderunterricht zuständig und stattdessen an einer Grundschule am Rande von Berlin tätig. Das war eigentlich das, was sie immer machen wollte, aber seit sie nicht mehr mit Kerstin zusammenarbeitete, fehlte ihr etwas. Ihre Kollegen waren nett, aber was waren schon nette Kollegen gegen Kerstin? Nichts! Doch sie konnte nicht nach Reutlitz zurückkehren, denn sie brauchte das Geld.

„Na schöne Frau, wie sieht es aus?"

„Hallo Chrischan, es ist grausam." Sascha sah ihren Kollegen verzweifelt an. Christian, ihr Kollege, setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Er war ihre neue Kerstin, war immer für sie da und baute sie auf wenn sie Kerstin zu sehr vermisste.

„So schlimm?"

„Es ist als wenn ich ihnen Aufgaben aus der Geometrie vorgelegt hätte. Ich verbrauche mehr rot als Nanny Fine wenn sie sich schminkt. Was mache ich falsch?"

„Du machst gar nichts falsch." Christian nahm Sascha in den Arm. Sascha seufzte. Christian war ein echter Glücksfall als Kollege gewesen. Er hatte zur gleichen Zeit wie sie angefangen, kam eigentlich aus dem Schwarzwald und sie hatten sich vom ersten Tag an super verstanden. Christian war ihr Fels in der Brandung.

„Die haben im Moment eben andere Sachen im Kopf. Nächste Woche ist das Schulfest, da werden die meisten von ihnen etwas aufführen, dafür üben sie regelrecht besessen und haben ihre Gedanken nur da. Glaub mir, die Noten in meinen Fächern sind ebenfalls abgesackt. Lass ihnen die Zeit bis nach dem Schulfest, dann hast du deine fleißigen Schüler wieder. Du bist eine tolle Lehrerin, dich trifft keine Schuld." Er sah sie mit dem Blick eines Vierzehnjährigen an, der der festen Überzeugung war, dass nur sein Sportverein gewinnen konnte, weil es einfach so sein musste und alles gut werden würde. Sascha liebte diesen Blick. Sie wuschelte ihm durchs schwarze Haar, das mal wieder viel zu lang geworden war und einen Schnitt vertragen konnte. Wobei, machte ihn die kleinen Fehler – wie das fehlende Timing für einen Frisörbesuch – liebenswert?

„Bist du ein verkappter Psychologe?"

„Nein, aber mein Vater ist Psychologe, das prägt. Hey, wenn du reden willst, dann komm zu mir, ich höre dir zu. Meine Couch ist deine Couch."

„Danke. Ich denke, ich werde heute Abend Kerstin mal vollheulen. Vielleicht bringt die mir Johanniskraut oder so mit." Christian lächelte. Er war der einzigste im Kollegium, der wusste, dass Sascha und Kerstin zusammen waren. Alle anderen glaubten, sie würden in einer WG leben um Geld zu sparen. Es war so leicht Dinge zu glauben, die man glauben wollte. Darin waren Menschen war Meister. Es konnte nur das sein, was man sehen wollte. Was nicht sein durfte, konnte nicht sein. Und eine Lehrerin, die mit einer Frau zusammen lebte, konnte unmöglich Grundschulkinder unterrichten. Da könnten die Kinder gefährdet werden.

„Oh I could hide 'neath the wing of the blue bird as she sings the six-o'clock alarm would never ring. Once it rings and I rise, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, my shaving razor's cold and it stings", begann Christian zu singen. Sascha versteckte sich lächelnd hinter ihren Händen. Wieso musste sie mit einem Musiklehrer befreundet sein? Sie konnte unmöglich traurig sein wenn er sang. Und das wusste er.

"Cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean, to a daydream believer and a Homecoming queen."

„Hör auf, das ist peinlich. Was ist, wenn das einer hört? Was sollen die Kollegen denken?"

„Seit wann stört dich so etwas? Oder singe ich so schlecht?"

„Nein, du singst toll. Trotzdem. Nicht in der Schule."

„Du tust gerade so als wenn ich dich vernaschen wollen würde." Er legte den Kopf schief und versuchte einen Aufreißerblick aufzusetzen, der völlig daneben ging und Sascha zu einem Lachanfall zwang.

„Das würdest du nur einmal versuchen, dann würde es Ärger geben."

„Ich weiß." Christin umarmte Sascha. „Kann ich dich und die Klausuren alleine lassen? Ich muss meine nächste Stunde vorbereiten. Wir werden „Findet Nemo" musikalisch nachspielen. Hast du ein Problem? Hast du? Hast du?" Sascha musste lachen.

„Ja, mein Kollege spinnt."

„Nee, er sucht seinen Sohn, Klitschko."

„Mach dass du weg kommst, ich werde sonst nie fertig."

„Sehen wir uns noch vor Feierabend?"

„Ja, ich werde dich nach deiner Stunde abholen."

„Gut Lady, ich werde auf dich warten. Wie ich es bereits mein ganzes Leben getan habe." Er fasste sich ans Herz. Musiker, die in ihrer Freizeit in einer Theatergruppe mitspielten, neigten zu übertriebenen Gesten. Oder um es kurz zusammen zu fassen: Künstler!

„Chrischan, hau ab." Sascha warf mit einem Kugelschreiber nach ihm. Christian verließ lachend das Lehrerzimmer und Sascha schlug das Arbeitsheft wieder auf. Auf ging es, sie wollte gerne die Arbeit spätestens morgen zurückgeben. Da gab es noch einiges zu tun.

Kerstin hatte an diesem Morgen einiges zu tun gehabt. Es hatte mal wieder eine Schlägerei gegeben und sie hatte dann sowohl Gewinner als auch Verlierer zusammenflicken müssen. Den einen eben etwas mehr als den anderen, beiden hätte sie für ihre Taten eine runterhauen können.

„Hallo Frau Doktor, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Hi Walter, was ist denn mit dir los? Woher kommt die gute Laune?"

„Bald ist es so weit." Walter umarmte Kerstin und fing sich einen bösen Blick von dem Schließer ein, der sie zu Kerstin gebracht hatte. Walter sollte die dreckige Wäsche holen, nicht reden oder Kerstin umarmen. Es durfte keine Beziehung zum Personal aufgebaut werden, die über eine professionelle Beziehung ging. Walter und Kerstin hatten trotzdem eine.

„Wehe dir, du machst in letzter Sekunde eine Dummheit. Dann verprügele ich dich höchstpersönlich." Walter hatte endlich die Chance aus Reutlitz rauszukommen. Sie musste es nur noch ein paar Wochen schaffen ohne Ärger auszuhalten, da war sie eine freie Frau. Kerstin hatte seit Wochen Sorgen, dass sie sich wieder in letzter Sekunde ihre Freiheit versauen würde, so wie sie es bereits einmal getan hatte als sie die Verantwortung für den Aufstand auf sich genommen hatte.

„Keine Panik, ich werde artig sein. Wobei, ich sage es nicht gerne, aber ich werde das hier ein wenig vermissen. Zumindest Teile von Reutlitz."

„Was denn?"

„Zum Beispiel die Ärztin. Ich sage dir, das ist eine tolle Frau. Meinst du, ich habe die Chance, wenn ich raus bin, mit der mal einen Kaffee zu trinken? Oder Essen zu gehen? Das wäre schön."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das lässt sich einrichten. Soweit ich weiß, ist die Ärztin dir ganz gut gesonnen."

„Frau Walter, können wir dann weiter?", fragte der Schließer.

„Ja, ich komm ja schon. Bis morgen."

„Machs gut" Kerstin lächelte. Ihre Kollegen verstanden immer noch nicht, dass sie und Walter befreundet waren. Wahrscheinlich würde diese Szene wieder das Tuschelthema des heutigen Tages werden. Das war ihr allerdings egal. Sollten sie reden. Es war ein Armutszeugnis, dass sie sich Kerstins Leben ausleihen mussten weil ihr eigenes so langweilig war. Sie setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Die ruhige Minute konnte genutzt werden um Sascha eine SMS zu schreiben. Wahrscheinlich saß ihre Freundin jetzt im Lehrerzimmer, korrigierte Arbeiten und würde sich am Abend wieder beschweren, wie schlecht ihre Schüler derzeit waren. Sascha konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass es ganz normal war, dass Schulfeste die Kinder mehr interessierten als Mathematik. Kerstin konnte es den Kindern nicht übel nehmen. Es gab wohl nichts, das langweiliger war, als Mathematik. Sascha war zu sehr in ihrem Job aufgegangen, vermutete Kerstin manchmal. Sie beschloss sie anzurufen statt ihr eine SMS zu schicken.

„Mehring." Na, hatte da einer nicht aufs Display geguckt? Sonst hätte sie gesehen wer anruft.

„Hi mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut."

„Ganz gut? Lass mich raten, deine Schüler haben mal wieder nicht die Leistung erbracht, die du erwartet hast."

„Vielleicht", gab Sascha zerknirscht zu. War sie so gut zu durchschauen? Verdammt. Sie musste an ihrer Tarnung arbeiten. Vielleicht sollte sie auch an diesem Theaterprojekt teilnehmen?

„Du kannst dir deine Predigt sparen, die habe ich bereits von Chrischan bekommen."

„Habe ich erwähnt, dass mir dein Kollege sympathisch ist? Lade ihn mal wieder zum Essen ein." Kerstin musste grinsen. Es war gut zu wissen, dass Sascha einen Kollegen hatte, der sich um sie kümmerte und mit dem sie reden konnte wenn es ihr nicht so gut ging. Außerdem war es mehr als praktisch, dass er von ihnen wusste und Sascha so den Rücken freihalten konnte. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er regelmäßig zu ihnen zum Essen kam oder sie sich irgendwo trafen, reichte aus, dass die Kollegen dachten, die beiden hätten ein Verhältnis. Natürlich sprach sie niemand darauf an, denn Menschen gingen ungern den direkten Weg und man stelle sich vor, sie wüssten die Wahrheit und hätten kein Thema mehr zum Tratschen.

„Danke. Was machst du?"

„Es gab mal wieder Machtkämpfe, deren Spuren ich beseitigt habe. Und Walter ist in freudiger Erwartung was ihre Entlassung angeht."

„Hoffentlich kommt ihr nichts dazwischen."

„Da hoffe ich mit dir. Du, ich muss aufhören, die Besprechung wartet und ich wollte mal pünktlich sein."

„Wo ist eigentlich Frau Doktor Herzog?" Diesen Spruch konnte sich Sascha nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte ihn so oft gehört als sie in Reutlitz gewesen war, dass sie ihn wohl nie vergessen würde. Sobald jemand das Wort „Dienstbesprechung" erwähnte, musste sie daran denken und grinsen.

„Sehr witzig", grummelte Kerstin gespielt. Sie hatte es mit der Pünktlichkeit eben nur bei Terminen, die ihr wichtig waren und Dienstbesprechungen gehörten nicht dazu. Aber Dinge wie Geburtstage oder Termine, die sie mit Sascha zusammen hatte, vergaß sie nie. Bisher waren sie zu jedem Kinoabend pünktlich gewesen. Überpünktlich sogar. Man musste sich überlegen wem man seine kostbare Zeit großzügig zur Verfügung stellen wollte.

„Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag. Ich liebe dich", lachte Sascha.

„Ich dich auch. Ciao." Kerstin schaltete ihr Handy aus. Es war schön ab und zu Saschas Stimme während der Arbeit zu hören. Sie vermisste die Zeit, in der sie Tür an Tür zusammengearbeitet hatten. Damals war es einfacher gewesen eine Liebeserklärung zu erhalten. Einfach rübergehen, Tür zu und dann hatten sie ihre Ruhe. Schade eigentlich, dass Grundschulen keine eigene Ärztin hatten. Bei Sascha an der Grundschule würde Kerstin sofort anfangen.

„Kerstin? Bist du fertig?" Verena steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein „Wir müssen los."

„Ich fliege, ich eile." Kerstin warf ihre Schublade zu und schloss sie wie den Medizinschrank ab.

„Gut, dann sind wir endlich mal pünktlich und Doktor Strauß muss nicht fragen wo…"

„Vroni, spare es dir. Das hat mir Sascha gerade noch vorgehalten, ich kann den Text und will ihn diese Woche nicht mehr hören, kapiert?"

„Du telefonierst während der Dienstzeit mit Sascha?" Verena sah Kerstin streng an. Was sollte sie davon halten?

„Nee, ich habe das Fenster aufgemacht und quer über Berlin hinweggebrüllt. Hast du das nicht gehört? Natürlich rufe ich sie an, wenn wir beide Zeit haben. Dumme Frage." Kerstin knuffte Verena in die Seite und schob sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Und jetzt wollte sie kein Wort mehr hören.

„Kim hat mich angerufen." Sascha stellte die Teller auf den Tisch.

„Echt? Wann?", fragte Verena. Sie würde heute zusammen mit Sascha und Kerstin essen, wenn Kerstin es endlich schaffen würde Feierabend zu machen. Sie schaffte es nicht nur laufend zu spät zur Dienstbesprechung zu kommen, auch den Feierabend verschlief sie des Öfteren.

„Vor einer Stunde. Sie kommt bereits nächste Woche."

„Cool." Eigentlich sollte Kims Rückflug Anfang des nächstens Monats sein, sie schien alle ihre Termine vorverlegt zu haben um schneller nach Berlin zurück zu kehren. Verena freute sich über jeden Tag, den Kim früher zurückkam. Sie vermisste ihre ehemalige Freundin und Mitbewohnerin. Seitdem Kim wieder in den USA war, war ihre Wohnung so leer.

„Geht so. Sie musste natürlich den einzigsten Abend in der Woche nehmen, an dem ich nicht kann. Das ist ein Familienproblem, wir nehmen immer Daten, an denen andere nicht können. Donnerstag habe ich Elternsprechtag. Kannst du sie vom Flughafen abholen?"

„Wo war die Frage?" Verena sah Sascha verständnislos an. Natürlich würde sie Kim abholen. Sehr gerne.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem, ich hole Kim gerne ab. Schließlich habe ich sie auch zum Flughafen gebracht."

„Ja-a, ich kann mich an das Theater erinnern. All die Tränen. Ihr hättet euch niemals trennen sollen", grinste Sascha. Sie und Kerstin waren mit den beiden zum Flughafen gefahren und hatten ihnen dann die letzten Minuten überlassen. Anhand von Verenas verheulten Augen hatten sie sich gut vorstellen können, was das für ein Abschied gewesen war.

„Es war das Beste. Sie musste ihr Studium zu Ende bringen. Alles andere wäre unvernünftig gewesen." Sascha sah Verena skeptisch an. Wie konnte sie bei einer solchen Herzensangelegenheit nur so rational denken?

„Naja, ihr könnt eure alte Liebe wieder neu aufleben lassen, diesmal bleibt sie", zwinkerte Sascha. Ja, diesmal würde Kim endlich in Berlin bleiben. Endlich hatte sie ihre Kusine wieder.

„Sascha, das war eine einmalige Sache."

„In wie fern?"

„In jeder Beziehung." Verena wendete das Fleisch in der Pfanne. Sie und Kim, das waren ein paar sehr schöne Monate gewesen, aber dann hatten sie wieder in verschiedene Welten gemusst. Klar, einen kleinen „Rückfall" hatte es gegeben als Verena Kim ein halbes Jahr später besucht hatte, aber seitdem waren sie Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und das würde so bleiben.

„Sascha, ich bin mit Jon zusammen uns sehr glücklich. Du solltest das unterstützen, du hast uns verkuppelt. Vor einem Jahr."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ihr beide ward so niedlich", seufzte Sascha verträumt. Wenn man sie jetzt vor die Wahl stellen sollte mit wem Verena ihrer Meinung nach zusammen sein sollte, dann wüsste sie nicht, ob sie für Jon oder Kim plädiere würde. Mit Jon war Verena seit einem Jahr sehr glücklich und die beiden ergänzten sich hervorragend. Jeder ließ dem anderen seine Freiheiten und Hobbys und war doch immer da, wenn der andere ein Problem hatte. Und Kim, ja, das war einfach schön gewesen, weil die beiden ein schönes Paar gewesen waren und glücklich waren. Es wäre wirklich eine schwere Entscheidung, aber egal wen Sascha auswählen würde, beide würden Verena glücklich machen und darauf kam es an.

„Naja, wie gesagt, Vergangenheit. Ich muss ihr noch ein Zimmer einrichten bevor sie sich eine eigene Wohnung sucht."

„Sie kann ihr Zimmer bei mir wiederhaben", sagte Verena schnell. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren Kims altes Zimmer kaum benutzt. Es war irgendwie Kims Zimmer geblieben, egal wie lange sie bereits weg war.

„Echt? Meinst du Jon ist begeistert, wenn deine Ex bei dir einzieht?"

„Was sollte er dagegen haben? Er weiß, dass ich ihn liebe und dass es mit Kim und mir seit Langem aus ist. Aber sollte sie nicht in Kilians Wohnung?"

„Wer weiß schon, wann er umzieht? Du kennst ihn, versuche niemals mit ihm zu planen, er kann sich an keinen Zeitplan halten."

„Dann lass sie zu mir. Ich freue mich wenn ich wieder jemanden habe, der mit mir trainiert. Diese ewigen Trockenübungen können unmöglich so weitergehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht mache ich nach zwei Jahren Training mal einen Punktgewinn."

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du bei einem dieser Kämpfe etwas ganz anderes gewonnen hast…"

„Sascha, bitte" Verena wollte keine weitere Anspielung hören „Kerstin hat ziemlich abgefärbt, ist dir das mal aufgefallen? Diese wilden Unterstellungen."

„Das macht die enge Bindung zwischen uns." Kerstin kam zur Tür herein „Langsam werden wir uns immer ähnlicher." Sie küsste Sascha „Und in ein paar Jahren, da wirst du gar nicht mehr merken, wer vor dir steht, denn wir werden wie zwei Klone sein."

„Ich hoffe nicht."

„Was unterstellst du meiner Kollegin eigentlich?" Kerstin hängte ihre Jacke aus und streifte ihre Schuhe ab.

„Kim ist ab nächster Woche wieder hier und rate mal, wo sie wohnen wird."

„Bei Vroni."

„Genau."

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Oder denkst du, Kim würde sich auf unserer Couch im Arbeitszimmer wohlfühlen? Bei Verena hat sie ein Zimmer und dass die beiden sehr gut harmonisieren, das haben sie bereits damals bewiesen."

„Danke Kerstin." Verena war überrascht. Mit so einem Statement hatte sie von Kerstin nicht gerechnet. Das war ja völlig frei von versteckten Unterstellungen. Ob es Kerstin gut ging?

„Außerdem kann sie dann bequemer Kim gegen Jon umtauschen", fügte Kerstin grinsend hinzu. Verena verdrehte die Augen. Man sollte den Tag eben nicht vor dem Abend loben. Kerstin hatte in die selbe Kerbe gehauen wie Sascha. Naja, die würden beide schnell merken, dass sie mit ihren Unterstellungen falsch lagen.

„Was liest du da?" Sascha stellte die Kaffeekanne auf den Tisch. Kerstin war völlig vertieft in ihre Zeitungslektüre, was sonst gar nicht ihre Art war. Normalerweise überflog sie die Überschriften und ließ die Nachrichten im Fernsehen oder Radio den Rest machen.

„Stellenangebote."

„Stellenangebote? Willst du in Reutlitz kündigen?" Sascha sah Kerstin entsetzt an. Davon wusste sie gar nichts.

„Nein, ich gucke, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Walter einen Job zu vermitteln wenn sie raus kommt. Die Chancen bei ihrem Lebenslauf stehen ziemlich schlecht, aber wenn ich jetzt schon mal gucke, dann habe ich vielleicht einen Einfall. Ich würde sie ungern aus Reutlitz rauslassen und dann alleine dem Arbeitsmarkt überlassen."

„Du bist ein Engel." Sascha umarmte Kerstin und küsste sie. „Weiß Walter, was du für sie tust?"

„Nein, das wird eine Überraschung. Ich werde es ihr sagen, wenn ich eine Idee habe. Eine Unterkunft hat sie bereits im Übergangswohnheim, das konnte ich ihr bereits abkämpfen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie stur sie sein kann. Und nachtragend. Es hätte ihr klar sein sollen, dass es nicht gut gehen kann, wenn sie sich bei der Flucht bei Uschi versteckt." Kerstin seufzte. Das war ein endloses Drama gewesen. Es hatte sie einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet Walter dazu zu bringen mit Uschi zu reden. Und ihr dann nahe zu legen, ins Übergangswohnheim zu gehen, wenn sie entlassen wurde, das war ein weiterer großer Akt gewesen. Dagegen sollte das mit dem Job ein Spaziergang werden.

„Sie kann froh sein dich als Freundin zu haben."

„Einer muss sich um sie kümmern und Bea…Bea hätte das nicht anders gemacht. Ich mache das nicht nur für Walter, sondern auch für Bea."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Weil ich mich um die Ex meiner Kusine kümmere?"

„Weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist." Sascha legte Kerstin ein frisch getoastetes Brötchen auf ihr Brettchen „Schmierst du Jodie das Brötchen? Käse und Salami, ich muss unter die Dusche, sonst werde ich nie fertig."

„Das ist Taktik gewesen", meinte Kerstin empört. Erst ihr Honig um den Bart schmieren und dann ihre Gutmütigkeit ausnutzen.

„Nein, aber es passte gut. Danke Schatz." Sascha warf Kerstin einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand im Bad. Kerstin nahm das Brötchen und schnitt es auf. Hoffentlich verschlief Jodie nicht wieder. Das machte sie in letzter Zeit gerne. Kerstin wusste auch wieso. Sie guckte nachts fern. Sascha hatte das bisher nicht mitbekommen, aber Kerstin hatte gemerkt, dass regelmäßig zwischen halb drei und vier der Fernseher lief. Sie musste nur noch herausfinden was Jodie da guckte. In den Fernsehzeitungen hatte sie nichts entdeckt, was ihrer Meinung nach eine Schlafunterbrechung rechtfertigen würde. Sie würde mal mit Jodie sprechen. Zum Glück sah Jodie diese Eingriffe von Kerstin nicht als Versuch sich in ihr Leben zu drängen und sie zu bevormunden. Kerstin war froh, dass sie so ein gutes Verhältnis hatten. Ihr Piepser holte sie aus ihren Träumen. _Komm nach Reutlitz, wir haben einen Notfall. Deine Lieblingskollegin_. Na super, das war es mit ihrem Frühstück. Sie legte das Brötchen auf Jodies Platz und ging ins Badezimmer. Sascha stand noch unter der Dusche.

„Schatz, ich muss los." Keine Reaktion. Einfach den Duschvorhang wegziehen wäre gemein, Sascha würde sich zu Tode erschrecken und dann hatte sie einen weiteren Notfall. Also machte sie zweimal kurz das Licht aus und schon kam Sascha Kopf hinter dem Duschvorhang hervor. Das war die einfachste Art und Weise auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was denn?"

„Ich muss los, Notfall." Kerstin küsste Sascha. „Bis heute Abend, mach mir keinen Blödsinn."

„Ich dich auch. Sei pünktlich, ich habe Chrischan zum Essen eingeladen und er hat immer riesigen Hunger wenn er herkommt." Sascha schnippte mit Schaum nach Kerstin, die bereits halb aus dem Badezimmer verschwunden war. Natürlich würde sie pünktlich sein. So pünktlich wie es ihr Job und ihr Gedächtnis erlaubten – also mussten Sascha und Christian ohne sie anfangen.

„Die Passagiere des Flugs Nummer LH 469 von Los Angeles nach Berlin über Frankfurt am Main werden in wenigen Sekunden am Gate sieben eintreffen." Verena sah auf ihren Zettel. Das musste Kim sein, zumindest waren das die Daten, die sie ihr gestern noch gesagt hatte. Dann mal auf zum Gate sieben, das sollte zu finden sein. Schließlich war sie nicht das erste Mal am Flughafen, aber sie konnte sich trotzdem nie merken wo was war. Bei jedem Flug musste sie eine halbe Stunde fürs Suchen einplanen. Aus diesem Grund sah sie bereits die ersten Fluggäste aus dem Gate sieben herausgehen als sie noch beinahe fünfzig Meter weg war. Jetzt aber flott, sonst verpasste sie Kim und sich in diesen Menschenmassen wiederzufinden war beinahe unmöglich. Verena begann zu joggen, umkurvte geschickt das ein oder andere Paar, sprang über ein paar Koffer, rutschte elegant an einer Gruppe Senioren vorbei, flutschte zwischen zwei Geschäftsleuten durch, die ihr etwas hinterher riefen und landete dann mit rudernden Armen, da sie das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte, vor Kim.

„Hi." Und dann hing sie an Kims Hals, das Gleichgewicht suchend. „Ich dachte schon, ich verpasse dich."

„Ich bin extra als Letzte rausgegangen, ich kenne deinen Orientierungssinn in Flughäfen", grinste Kim.

„Miserabel, trotzdem erfolgreich." Verena hatte wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper „Schön dich wiederzusehen." Diese Umarmung war gewollt. Sie drückte Kim fest an sich. Kim zog sie ihrerseits fest in ihre Arme. Es war schöner Verena wiederzusehen.

„Cómo te he extranado", flüsterte Kim.

„Was?"

„Wie ich dich vermisst habe. Du solltest dich doch bilden, in der Zeit, wo ich mein Studium beende." Kim knuffte Verena in die Seite.

„Sorry, Spanisch stand nicht auf meinem Zettel." Verena sah Kim glücklich an. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Ihre blonden, schulterlangen Haare waren vom Flug und dem Schlafen in den Sitzen ein wenig zerzaust und ihre haselbraunen Augen waren ein wenig müde, aber sonst war sie ganz die Alte. Sie schien nur mehr Muskeln bekommen zu haben, oder es war ein Oberteil mit Schulterpolster. Aber das war jetzt alles sowieso egal, Kim war wieder da, sie würde bleiben und das war die Hauptsache.

„Alles klar?"

„Ja, ich habe gerade nur festgestellt, dass du dich in den zwei Jahren kaum verändert hast. Wie machst du das?"

„Das amerikanische Leben, der Jugendwahn in Kalifornien, der Sport, vegetarische Kost und wenig Sonne."

„Iiih, wie ekelig. Es wird Zeit, dass wir dich wieder aufpäppeln." Verena harkte sich bei Kim unter. Ab jetzt gab es statt Vitaminsaft Berliner Weiße und den Salat tauschte sie gegen Buletten ein.

„Nach Hause hört sich gut an, aber wäre es nicht korrekt zu sagen, dass wir zu dir fahren?"

„Kim, wir wohnen wieder zusammen, das ist wieder UNSERE Wohnung, also geht es nach Hause für uns. Einverstanden?"

„Was habe ich nur all die Zeit ohne dich gemacht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, auf den Tag gewartet, an dem du zurück nach Berlin kannst? Dich sehr gut in Amerika, dem Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten amüsiert? Unzählige Frauen verprügelt, mehrere Wettkämpfe gewonnen und mir regelmäßig geschrieben, das ist Wichtigste von allen."

„Ich liebe deine bescheidene Art." Kim legte ihren Kopf auf Verenas Schulter. Noch einmal kurz ausruhen bevor es mit vier Koffern in Richtung Auto ging. Sie musste all ihre Sachen mit nach Berlin bringen. Wie gut nur, dass sie in Los Angeles zum Flughafen gebracht wurde und beim Zwischenstopp nicht aussteigen musste.

„Was machen deine, unsere, anderen Mitbewohner?"

„Sascha arbeitet, wie du weißt. Kerstin hat sich mit Jodie auf den Weg ins Kino gemacht, sie hatten Premierenkarten und Jens ist krank geworden. Kilian und Patrick planen ihren Umzug und sind laufend in allen möglichen Möbelläden um auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen, was wohl ziemlich unmöglich ist. Und deine Mitbewohnerin holt dich vom Flughafen ab."

„Apropos Mitbewohnerin. Was sagt Jon dazu, dass ich bei dir einziehe?" Kim sah Verena skeptisch an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Jon sehr begeistert von dem Einzug war. Sie wäre es an seiner Stelle nicht.

„Er hofft, ich kann dir widerstehen, denn im Duell gegen dich würde er kläglich verlieren. Ansonsten freut er sich dich wiederzusehen."

„So, so, er will dich kampflos abgeben? Das ist praktisch, so einfach hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Sehr schön."

„Ich glaube, ein kleines Wörtchen habe ich da auch mitzureden und ich werde bei meinem Musiker bleiben." Verena zwinkerte Kim zu. Unter anderen Umständen würde sie sagen Kim würde mir ihr flirten, aber das war wohl alles mehr Spaß.

„Wie läuft seine Karriere?"

„Ganz okay, er hat am Wochenende immer Auftritte in Clubs mit seiner Band und verhandelt gerade mit befreundeten Musikern um den Platz als Anheizer. Im Moment kann er nicht von der Musik leben und muss nebenbei arbeiten."

„Das hört sich so an, als wenn ihr euch nicht oft seht."

„Doch, ich begleite ihn zu mindestens einem Auftritt am Wochenende und in der Woche sehen wir uns jeden Tag oder jeden zweiten Tag. Ich kann mich nicht beschweren. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist zwar nicht lang, aber was zählt, ist dass wir uns sehen."

„Gut, sonst hätte ich dem Typen mal gehörig den Marsch geblasen." Kim schnappte sich ihre ersten beiden Koffer. Hoffentlich war Verenas Auto nicht zu weit weg, sie war hundemüde und wollte ins Bett.

„Hey, die Heimkehrerin." Kerstin umarmte Kim. Sie hatte es extra für Kim geschafft einen frühen Feierabend hinzubekommen. Kein Notfall, keine Dienstbesprechung, alles hatte geklappt.

„Hallo Frau Doktor, schön Sie zu sehen. Wie ich sehe, können Sie doch pünktlich sein, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Wer etwas anderes erzählt, der lügt. Ich bin immer pünktlich; wenn es sich lohnt. Und die Lieblingskusine meiner besseren Hälfte zu begrüßen ist ein sehr guter Grund. Hast du dich ausgeschlafen?"

„Ja, zwölf Stunden in meinem alten Bett, es hat sich angefühlt als wenn ich nie weggewesen wäre." Kim grinste. Sie war am Abend ins Bett gefallen und ihre Augen mussten geschlossen gewesen sein bevor sie mit dem Kopf im Kissen angekommen war. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie sie das Kissen berührt hatte. Und als sie gegen Mittag die Augen aufschlug und nicht müde war wusste sie, sie war wieder Zuhause.

„Nur einsamer als letztes Mal, was?", zwinkerte Kerstin.

„Ein wenig, aber das war mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Hauptsache schlafen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht teilt Vroni doch noch ihr Bett mit mir."

„Ich teile meine Couch mit dir, das reicht." Verena warf mit dem Spültuch nach Kim. Sie sollte nicht auf Kerstins Neckerei eingehen, dann würde diese nie aufhören. Und Verena wollte nicht wieder das Ziel zweideutiger Bemerkungen sein. Das hatte ihr damals für den Rest ihres Lebens gereicht.

„Ich kann das nur unterstützen." Jon zog Verena in seine Arme „Meine Freundin teilt ihr Bett mit mir, ich werde sie nicht teilen. Auch nicht mit dir."

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr hättet auch zu dritt Spaß."

„Frau Doktor Herzog, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge." Verena schlug Kerstin vor den Hinterkopf. Jetzt war aber gut.

„Was du in deinem Schlafzimmer alles anstellst, das will ich gar nicht wissen, aber bitte belasse deine Fantasien in deinem versauten Hirn, du perverses Stück."

„Ich teile meine Freundin nicht. Es mag reizvoll sein, zwei schöne Frauen im Bett zu haben, ich ziehe es vor, Verena alleine zu haben."

„Danke Schatz. Die sind alle gemein zu mir." Verena verkroch sich in Jons Armen. Wieso war sie immer das Opfer?

„Nein, die wollen nur spielen." Jon küsste Verena.

„Die beißen nicht, die spielen nur." Sascha legte ihren Arm um Kerstin „Sei nett zu deiner Kollegin, sie hat sich um den Posten als stellvertretende Direktorin beworben. Wenn du sie zu sehr ärgerst, wirft sie dich raus und von meinem Lehrerinnengehalt können wir nicht leben. Unsere Tochter will eine Australienreise zu Weihnachten haben."

„Unsere Tochter soll erst einmal eine eins in Englisch auf dem Zeugnis nach Hause bringen, dann können wir über Australien reden. Eher nicht." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Ja, immer öfter war Jodie nicht Saschas Tochter, sondern ihre Tochter. Jodie sagte zwar nicht Mama zu Kerstin, aber es war für sie, als wenn sie zwei Mütter hätte. Eine Situation, die einerseits sehr schön sein konnte, andererseits auch ihre Tücken hatte. Zwei Mütter bedeutete manchmal doppelter Ärger.

„Wo ist die Kurze eigentlich?", fragte Kim „Da ist man Tausende von Kilometern gereist und sie ist weg." Früher hatte Jodie sich keine Sekunde von etwas aufhalten lassen wenn Kim nach Berlin kam. Die Pubertät schien sie unwichtig zu machen.

„Langer Freitag. Sie hat sechs Stunden Schule und dann ist sie bis achtzehn Uhr in der Theater AG. Sie wollen Weihnachten ihr erstes Stück aufführen, das eine Schülerin der Oberstufe geschrieben hat, da proben sie ohne Ende. Jodie will Hollywood erobern. Von wem sie diesen Auslandstick nur hat?" Sascha sah Kim an, die unschuldig die Schultern hob. Darauf wusste Kim keine Erklärung. Vermutlich von Vater, der war laufend weg. Sascha hatte es weder nach Australien noch nach Hollywood gezogen. Für die Schauspieler und andere Stars war Mike zuständig.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Ja, ja, dir ist klar, dass sie spätestens in zwei Jahren mit dir nach Amerika fliegen wird? Dass sie sehen will, wo du studiert hast. Inzwischen hat sie nämlich die Idee, ihr Studium in Amerika zu machen und Mike unterstützt diese Idee. Er meint, in Yale oder so könnte sie jede Menge wichtige Kontakte knüpfen." Sascha ließ keine Zweifel bestehen, dass sie den Enthusiasmus ihrer Tochter und ihres Exmanns nicht teilte. Ihre Tochter sollte in Berlin bei ihr bleiben und nicht auf einem anderen Kontinent leben.

„War ja typisch." Kim verzog das Gesicht. Sie hätte lieber in Deutschland studiert, aber hier hätte sie nicht die Möglichkeiten gehabt, die sie in Amerika hatte. Ein Stipendium in Deutschland zu bekommen war schwer und in Kalifornien war sie dank ihrer Kickboxerqualitäten mit offenen Armen empfangen worden. Und all die Erfahrungen, die sie während des Studiums gesammelt hatte, waren unbezahlbar.

„Schenkst du mir ein paar Sekunden deiner Freizeit?" Kerstin setzte sich neben Walter auf die Bank.

„Gerne, es sei denn, deine Kollegen fangen dann an zu tuscheln." Walter grinste. Es störte sie nicht wirklich was die Schlusen über sie und Kerstin sagten. Es waren alles Lügen und wenn sie ehrlich waren, dann wussten sie das selber auch.

„Sollen sie doch."

„So gefällst du mir. Was gibt es denn?"

„Deine Entlassung." Irgendwann musste Kerstin Walter von ihren Plänen erzählen. Und jetzt war ein guter Zeitpunkt. Zumindest dachte Kerstin das.

„Willst du, dass ich bei dir und deiner Lehrerin einziehe? Das ist aber nett. Zu nett.", lachte Walter. Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Man musste es ja nicht übertreiben. Außerdem hatten sie keinen Platz.

„Es geht um einen Job. An was hast du so gedacht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir etwas aussuchen kann." Selbst in Reutlitz bekam mit was für ein Zustand auf dem Arbeitsmarkt herrschte. Bei Fünfmillionen Arbeitslosen war die Auswahl eher gering.

„Nein, aber ich kann bereits für dich gucken, wenn du mir sagst, in welcher Richtung du etwas machen möchtest."

„Du suchst nach meinen Qualitäten? Sicher, dass es da welche gibt?"

„Ja, sehr sicher. Sonst hätte Bea dich nicht haben wollen. Also, was könntest du dir vorstellen?"

„Keine Ahnung, irgendetwas, wo man nicht ganz bei übern Tisch gezogen wird. Was kannst du mir empfehlen?" Walter hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht was sie machen wollte, eher darüber, was sie ertragen konnte und was sie bekommen konnte. Einen Job, den sonst kein anderer Mensch machen wollte.

„Sie suchen Putzfrauen, Aushilfskräfte in Imbissen und so etwas. Zumindest sind das die Jobs, auf die du Chancen hast wenn du jede Menge Jahre in Reutlitz gesessen hast. Wenn du allerdings einige Diplome unter deinem Bett versteckt hast und in deiner Freizeit ein IT Genie bist, dann können wir nach Managerposten gucken."

„Mit anderen Worten, ich werde der Arsch für alle sein", fragte Walter bitter. Sie hatte es gewusst.

„Aushilfsarbeiten, ja. Auf etwas anderes kann ich dir keine Hoffnung machen, tut mir Leid. Es ist bereits schwer einen Job zu finden wenn du die mittlere Reife hast, mit ein paar Jahren Knast im Lebenslauf will ich eigentlich gar nicht drüber nachdenken." Nicht mal als Ärztin bekam sie den Job, den sie haben wollte. Reutlitz war nicht ihr Wunschziel gewesen, aber wenn man Rechnungen bekam und man Miete bezahlen wollte, dann musste man Kompromisse eingehen. Und so schlecht war Reutlitz nicht, das hatte sie spätestens da festgestellt als sie Sascha hier kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich habe bei meiner letzten Flucht auch einen Job gefunden, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." Kerstin stöhnte. Super, Walter wollte schnell wieder nach Reutlitz. Was hatte ihr der letzte Job gebracht? Eine Anklage wegen Mordes, jede Menge Ärger mit der Polizei und anderen Insassinnen und ein weiteres gebrochenes Herz. Super.

„Walter, du brauchst einen legalen Job, mit Sozial- und Krankenversicherung. Alles andere kannst du vergessen. Ich werde mich heute Abend mit Uschi treffen und sie fragen was sie gefunden hat. Sie ist heute beim Arbeitsamt."

„Spart euch die Arbeit, ich werde keinen Job bekommen, das ist die Realität."

„Pessimistin. Ich bringe dir morgen mal die aktuellen Stellenangebote mit und Verena wird mit dir in den Lehrraum gehen, da kannst du dann Bewerbungen schreiben."

„Alleine mit meiner süßen Bezugsbeamtin? Das hört sich gut an." Walter grinste. Egal wie sinnlos es war Bewerbungen zu schreiben, sie würde Zeit alleine mit Verena verbringen, das war auf jeden Fall positiv.

„Lass die Finger von ihr, Kim ist wieder da, ich will die beiden wieder verkuppeln." Kerstin hob drohend den Finger.

„Was sagt Verena dazu?"

„Sie hat kein Interesse und will Jon behalten. Aber wen stört schon das, was Frauen wollen? Die ändern ihre Meinung sowieso jeden Tag aufs Neue. Also, ich besorge dir die Stellenangebote, du schreibst Bewerbungen und machst nichts, was deine Entlassung gefährden könnte. Sind wir uns da einig?"

„Mhm."

„Soll das eine positive Antwort sein? Frau Walter, sind Sie gewillt mir bei ihrer Arbeitssuche zu helfen?"

„Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, Frau Doktor." Kerstin verdrehte die Augen. Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht hören wollen. Das hieß, Walter würde nicht alles daran setzen hier raus zu kommen. Verdammt. Kerstin brauchte dringend ein Argument, was Walter dazu brachte, keinen Blödsinn zu bauen und aktiv an ihrem Leben draußen zu arbeiten.

**Teil 2**

„Hey, du bist ja schon wieder da." Sascha setzte sich neben Kim, die in ihrem Zimmer stand und munter Sachen einordnete. Einziehen war definitiv angenehmer als ausziehen. Vor allem waren es weniger Sachen, die sie unterbringen musste.

„Ja, das ging schnell."

„Wo warst du?"

„KK."

„KK?"

„Kriminalkommissariat." Kim musste grinsen.

„Was haben die mit Kickboxen zu tun?" Sascha war verwirrt. Kim hatte eigentlich heute ihre ersten Vorstellungsgespräche absolvieren sollen. Was machte sie bei der Kripo? Hatte Sascha etwas verpasst? War etwas passiert?

„Die brauchen jemanden, der ihre Leute fit hält und für besondere Einsätze trainiert. Sie wollen eine Truppe ins Leben rufen, die für besondere Einsätze gebraucht werden. Undercover und so etwas und da können sie sehr gut Kampfsportkenntnisse gebrauchen. Und ich werde dann die offizielle Trainerin der Kriminalkommissare in Berlin."

„Wow. Aber sonst hast du mit der Polizei nichts zu tun?" Ihre Kusine und die Polizei. Eine interessante Kombination.

„Ich könnte eine Ausbildung machen und dann ebenfalls der Spezialtruppe beitreten, aber das würde zu weit weg von meinem eigentlichen Beruf gehen. Macht dieses Angebot ja schon. Was hat Polizeikräfte trainieren mit Sportmedizin zu tun? Nichts. Aber das Angebot ist gut. Und es ist eine neue Erfahrung. Ich würde ungern jetzt schon einen Beruf ergreifen, den ich bis zur Rente ausführen muss."

„Du wirst es annehmen?"

„Ich denke. Sportmedizin kann ich immer machen, das ist das, was ich gelernt habe, dieses Angebot ist einmalig, das würde ich gerne annehmen. Überlege mal, deine kleine Kusine im KK. Mit eigenen Blaulicht. Endlich keine Probleme mehr mit Parkverbote und Knöllchen."

„Jetzt fantasierst du." Trotzdem gefiel Sascha der Gedanke. So viele Knöllchen wie sie schon bei der Arbeit bekommen hatte wegen ein paar Zentimeter, die ihr Wagen auf dem Bürgersteig stand.

„Ich weiß." Kim ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Aber der Gedanke gefiel ihr. „Meine Eltern werde eine Krise bekommen wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich jetzt etwas mache, dass gar nichts mit meinem Studium zu tun hat. Allerdings wäre es ein Schritt hin auf ein Traumprojekt von mir."

„Die Retterin der Nation?" Sascha nahm Kim in den Arm. Diese musste schmunzeln. Auch eine nette Idee, aber unrealistisch, sie hatte mehr an ein realisierbares Projekt gedacht.

„Nein, ein eigenes Kampfsportstudio. Dann könnte ich den ganzen Tag das machen, was ich am Besten kann: Kickboxen. Und als Referenz ein paar Titel und Trainer der Kripo Berlin anzugeben, ist nicht schlecht. Man braucht etwas, was die Leute davon überzeugt, dass sie zu einem kommen wollen."

„Lächele sie an, deinem Charme werden sie nicht wiederstehen."

„Danke." Kim küsste Sascha auf die Wange „So wünsche ich mir meine Kusine. Nein, mal im Ernst. Meinst du, das kann ich realisieren? Wenn ich die nächsten Jahre für die Kripo arbeite und dann mein eigenes Studio aufmache? Es sollte in Berlin genug potenzielle Kundschaft geben."

„Es gibt wiederum auch einiges an Konkurrenz. Aber wer kann schon mit der dreimaligen Weltmeisterin und was weiß ich, was du noch alles gewonnen hast, mithalten?" Alleine das sollte die Leute überzeugen. Und zur Not konnte Mike in seinem Bekanntenkreis ein wenig Werbung machen. Viele seiner Promis suchten immer neue Wege um fit zu bleiben oder zu werden.

„Hoffentlich keiner" Sie starrten an die Decke. Sascha konnte Kim verstehen, sie hatte ihren Traum ebenfalls umgesetzt, was ihrer Familie zuerst wenig gefallen hatte. Zuerst das Abitur, dann das Studium, dann Kerstin. Wäre es nach ihrer Familie gegangen, wäre sie jetzt noch Mutter und Ehefrau eines untreuen Mannes, die weder eine Ausbildung noch eine Möglichkeit sich selbst zu verwirklichen hatte. Hätte sie sich an den Willen der Familie gehalten, dann hätte sie jetzt zum Sozialamt gehen oder bei Mike um jeden Cent betteln können. Und wenn Kim gerne andere trainieren wollte, dann sollte sie das machen. Es war kein schlechter Beruf Trainerin der Berliner Kriminalpolizei zu sein. Okay, es hatte nichts mit Sportmedizin zu tun, aber das konnte sie später immer noch machen. Verbände anlegen ging mit fünfzig so gut wie mit dreiundzwanzig, aber trainieren ging besser wenn man jung war.

„Hast du Kilian mal gefragt wann du die Wohnung haben kannst?"

„Nein, das hat auch keine Eile. Vroni lässt mich so lange hier wohnen wie ich will und es gefällt mir mit ihr zusammen zu wohnen. Was soll ich alleine mit vier Zimmern? Da vereinsame ich doch. Nee, Kilian kann sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen mit seinem Umzug", meinte Kim.

„Sicher dass es dir nur um die zu große Wohnung geht?" Sascha warf Kim einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Worum sonst?"

„Verena?"

„Sascha, wir haben uns getrennt, und das vor Eineinhalbjahren. Sie ist glücklich, mir geht es gut, wieso sollten wir wieder etwas miteinander anfangen?" Kim hatte geahnt dass dieses Thema aufkommen würde. Sie hatte selber ab und zu drüber nachgedacht, es war ihr jedoch immer bewusst gewesen, dass es mehr ein Nachdenken über die Vergangenheit war und nichts, was mit der Zukunft zu tun hatte.

„Weil ihr euch nicht getrennt habt weil ihr euch nicht mehr liebt, sondern weil die Entfernung zwischen euch war. Dieses Mal habt ihr die Gewissheit, dass euch nichts trennen würde. Du bleibst hier, der Trennungsgrund wäre weggefallen." Sascha fand ihre Überlegungen logisch. Es war wirklich nur die Entfernung gewesen, die Verenas und Kims Beziehung ruiniert hatte und diesmal gab es keine Entfernung, wieso sollten sie nicht von vorne anfangen?

„Sascha, wir haben uns verändert, haben uns weiterentwickelt. Würdest du zu Mike zurückgehen wenn er dir nie wieder fremdgehen würde?"

„Nein." Das war etwas anderes. Sie hatte sich von Mike wegen negativer Erfahrungen getrennt und nicht weil sie weit voneinander entfernt waren. Ihre Entfernung war emotional gewesen, Verenas und Kims lokal.

„Siehst du, deswegen lass die vergangene Beziehung Vergangenheit sein. Wir sind Freundinnen, das ist viel mehr wert als eine Beziehung. Außerdem mag ich Jon, der ist gut für Vroni."

„Es ist trotzdem schade." Sascha seufzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso sie immer wieder mit diesem Thema anfangen musste, aber irgendetwas in ihr war dafür, dass Kim und Verena ein Paar waren und nicht Verena und Jon. Klar, Jon war ein toller Typ, aber…Sascha konnte es nicht erklären. Für ihr Gefühl gehörten Kim und Verena einfach zusammen. Egal wie sehr beide beteuerten, dass das mit ihnen Vergangenheit war.

„Hi, Mitbewohnerin, wie geht es dir?" Verena ließ sich neben Kim auf die Couch fallen „Hast du dich wieder eingelebt?" War das schön jemanden Zuhause anzutreffen wenn man nach Hause kam. Verena hatte sich bereits jetzt wieder daran gewöhnt nicht mehr alleine zu wohnen.

„Ja, danke. Ich finde es klasse, dass du mich aufgenommnen hast, hab ich dir das schon gesagt?"

„Mehrmals.", lachte Verena „Habe ich gerne gemacht. Es ist und bleibt dein Zimmer, ist es immer gewesen. Was soll ich alleine auch mit all den Zimmern?"

„Alleine? Ihr seid zu zweit."

„Jon hat seine eigene Wohnung."

„Wollt ihr nicht mal zusammenziehen?"

„Er hat mal drüber gesprochen, aber ich habe ganz gerne meine Freiheit und Ruhe. Ewig aufeinander hängen ist nichts für mich. Und jetzt bist du da, da freue ich mich auf ein paar lustige Frauenabende. DVDs, tanzen, Kino, das ganze Programm. Ich habe mit dem Billard spielen angefangen, wir können regelmäßig Billard spielen."

„Okay. Was hältst du vom Darten?"

„Ich bin keine Heldin was Dart angeht, aber ich probiere es gerne wieder aus."

„Cool, ich habe mir heute eine elektronische Dartscheibe gekauft, die könnten wir morgen Abend mal einweihen. Wir laden Kerstin und Sascha ein und veranstalten dann ein Duell der Wohngemeinschaften. Ein Billardtisch wäre auch nicht schlecht. Wenn ich dann zu Kilian in die Wohnung muss, werde ich einen aufstellen. Bei all dem Platz, den ich dann habe."

„Du musst nicht rüber."

„Vroni, ich kann nicht ewig bei dir wohnen. Jon wird sich bedanken wenn ich laufend hier bin wenn ihr eure Ruhe haben wollt."

„Du arbeitest."

„Ja, tagsüber, am Abend werde ich hier sein und ich weiß selber, dass Paare den ein oder anderen Abend sehr gerne ungestört verbringen, da ist eine Mitbewohnerin, die in der Wohnung herumläuft, nicht gefragt."

„Och, deine Kusine und Kerstin stören sich da nie dran. Da meine Tür fast immer offen steht, stehen sie des Öfteren auf der Matte." Seitdem Kilian die obere Etage von der unteren mit einer Zwischentür hatte abtrennen lassen, ließ Verena laufend ihre Tür auf. Sonst musste sie immer erst zur Tür rennen wenn einer ihrer Freunde zu ihr wollte. Sie versuchte nur daran zu denken die Tür zu schließen wenn sie ins Bett ging. Das klappte zwar nur manchmal, aber immerhin. Und wenn Jon da war, schloss er meistens die Tür, wenn er in die Wohnung kam. So wie man es eben gewöhnt war, dass man die Wohnungstür schließt, wenn man irgendwo hereingeht.

„Ich bin nicht Sascha oder Kerstin, ich würde euch ganz gerne eure Privatsphäre lassen." Kim sah Verena an.

„Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sich jede Menge Verehrer anbieten werden, dich an einigen Abenden zu unterhalten. Lass dich nächste Woche den ersten Arbeitstag haben, die Männer werden dich mit Sträußen voller liebevoll gefalteter Blumen aus Knöllchen überhäufen."

„Ich glaube, bei der Kripo ist die Anzahl der Knöllchen eher gering", lachte Kim. Trotzdem eine sehr lustige Vorstellung. Ob es Knöllchen in verschiedenen Farben gab um einen bunten Strauß daraus zu falten?

„Außerdem bin ich gegen eine Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz, ist gibt immer nur Stress bei einer Trennung. Nein, aber wir können gerne am Wochenende ins „ReDi" oder „FoGaL" gehen. Sandy würde sich freuen mal ein paar neue Clubs zu sehen."

„Genau, die ist ja ab morgen da." Das hatte Verena völlig vergessen. „Lass mich raten: Sandy, eine wasserstoffblonde Strandnixe, die du am Malibu Beach aufgegabelt hast. Sie hat außer ihrem Körper und Typen mit Stroh im Kopf und Sixpacks am Bauch nichts im Kopf. Sie kichert wegen jeder Kleinigkeit herum und ist nicht in der Lage ein ernstes und intelligentes Gespräch zu führen. Ihren Highschoolanschluss hat sie bekommen weil sie mit ihren Lehrern und dem Direktor geschlafen hat und sie ist Daddys kleiner Liebling, der alles nachgeworfen bekommt. So viel zu den integrierten Vorurteilen."

„Die ich enttäuschen muss. Sandy ist eigentlich das Gegenteil deiner Vorurteile. Sie ist keine Strandnixe, nicht blond und auch nicht doof. Sie studiert Philosophie und Psychologie und sie ist verdammt gut darin."

„Oh, dann habe ich etwas daneben gelegen." Verena sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Okay, wieder ein paar Vorurteile entschärft.

„Alles okay?", fragte Kim „Soll Sandy lieber wo anders wohnen als hier? Ich meine, es ist ein wenig viel von dir verlangt, deine Wohnung mit mir und mit Sandy zu teilen. Wir können ihr ein Hotelzimmer suchen, das ist kein Problem."

„Quatsch, die paar Tage bis sie weiter nach Griechenland fliegt. Nein, das geht in Ordnung dass sie bei dir pennt. Ich habe gerade nur…" Verena schwieg. Wie sollte sie das nur sagen?

„Na, was denn?" Kim legte ihren Arm um Verenas Schulter „Was hast du denn? Sprich dich aus, Querida, ich höre dir zu."

„Nee, vergiss es." Das war einfach zu lächerlich, sie wusste gar nicht wie sie auf diesen seltsamen Gedanken gekommen war.

„Vroni, was ist?"

„Ach, es geht mich nichts an und es ist nicht wichtig."

„Was denn?" Langsam wurde Kim ungeduldig. Was war in Verenas Kopf vorgegangen? Wieso konnte sie es ihr nicht einfach sagen? Seit wann hatten sie Geheimnisse voreinander? Sie konnten doch über alles miteinander reden oder hatte sich das etwa in den letzten Monaten geändert?

„Seid ihr beiden zusammen?" Jetzt war es raus. Verena hatte lange überlegt, ob sie Kim das fragen sollte. Es ging sie wirklich nichts an mit wem Kim zusammen war, aber diese Frage hatte doch an ihr genagt bis sie sich gerade selber Luft verschafft hatte. Und das Schlimme war, Verena war sich nicht sicher, welche Antwort sie vorziehen würde. Wenn Kim die Frage bejahen würde, dann sollte sie sich für sie freuen, wenn sie verneinte, dann wusste Verena, dass Kim und Sandy nur Freunde waren, aber wieso war das überhaupt wichtig? Es sollte ihr egal sein.

„Sandy und ich? Nein.." Kim lachte und knuffte Verena in die Seite „Du weißt doch mit wem ich zusammen war seit unserer Trennung, Ben und Malcom und von beiden habe ich mich getrennt, das letzte Mal von Ben, der mich zwingen wollte in Kalifornien zu bleiben obwohl ich ihm von vorneherein gesagt habe, dass ich zurück nach Berlin gehe. Nein Vroni, Sandy und ich sind Freundinnen, mehr nicht. Da war nie mehr und wage stark zu bezweifeln, dass da jemals mehr sein wird, denn ich habe kein Interesse und sie ist seit einem halben Jahr glücklich verlobt." Aus irgendeinem für sie unerklärlichen Grund war Verena froh über diese Antwort. Lag es in der Natur des Menschen, dass er Probleme damit hatte, wenn jemand anderes das hatte, was er vorher selber hatte? Hatte sie nur darüber nachgedacht, weil sie und Kim zusammen gewesen waren und sie einen kleinen Stich Resteifersucht gespürt hatte? Als Kim mit Ben und Malcom zusammen war, hatte sie sich gefreut, aber da trennten sie mehrere Tausend Kilometer. Sie hatte wohl Angst vor ihren Gefühlen wenn sie Kim turtelnd vor sich sah, das musste es sein. Aber auch dazu gab es keinen Grund, sie hatte Jon.

„Ich wollte nicht…"

„Vroni, vergiss es einfach. Ich bin glückliche Single und das kann die nächsten Wochen ruhig so bleiben, ich will mich ganz auf den neuen Job konzentrieren und kann mehr als Freundschaften nicht gebrauchen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich genug damit zu tun haben, diese zu pflegen. Ich würde dich, Sascha, Kerstin und die beiden Jungs ungern versetzen weil ich auf Beziehungsjagd bin. Kannst du mit dieser Situation leben?"

„Ja. Du hast eine trottelige Mitbewohnerin." Verena verzog zerknirscht das Gesicht. Wie hatte sie nur eine solche Frage stellen können?

„Nein, eine tolle." Kim nahm Verena in den Arm. Sie war unendlich froh wieder bei Verena zu sein. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, sie hatte sie mehr vermisst als ihr lieb gewesen war. Ein zweites Mal würde sie bestimmt nicht aus Berlin abhauen. Und vor allem nicht von Verena. Und das ihre Mitbewohnerin ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Sandy war, ja, das machte sie umso liebenswerter. Das zeigte, dass ihr die Beziehung damals sehr viel bedeutet hatte.

„So, das ist mein neues Domizil." Kim öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung und hielt sie Sandy auf.

„Cooles Haus, aber laut. Gibt es hier nicht so etwas wie Mietrecht?" Sandy blickte zweifelnd zur Nebenwohnung. Kilian hatte mal wieder seine ABBA CDs aufgelegt und die ganze Etage war erfüllt mit „Waterloo", „The winner takes it all" und „Honey Honey". Kim musste lachen.

„Das ist der Vermieter und er stellt die Musik wieder leiser wenn man ihn darum bittet. Sei froh, dass du nur die Musik hörst und nicht in die Wohnung sehen kannst."

„Was würde ich sehen?"

„Einen Mann Anfang dreißig, in pinkfarbenen Leggins, einem Rüschenoberteil und einer Haarbürste als Mikro in der Hand. Kilian, unser Vermieter und ein guter Freund von mir. Du wirst ihn mögen."

„Schwul?"

„Ja, wie kommst du drauf?" Kim musste lachen. Wie konnte man nur auf die Idee kommen Killian sei schwul, wo sie ihn so neutral beschrieben hatte.

„Och, nur so. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass mein Mann so herumläuft…das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Sandy lachte. Kim öffnete ihre Zimmertür. Bisher war bis auf das Bett, einem Regal und einem Kofferstapel nichts. Kim hatte sich eine Luftmatratze von Sascha geliehen damit Sandy nicht auf dem Boden schlafen musste.

„Mein Zimmer ist ein wenig leer, das wird sich jedoch ändern; sobald ich Zeit zum Einkaufen habe."

„Dafür bin ich da. Solltest du nicht in eine Wohnung umziehen?"

„Ja, in die Wohnung des Vermieters, wenn er zu seinem Freund zieht. Bis dahin bleibe ich hier. Ich kann jedoch nicht sagen, dass ich unglücklich darüber bin, ich bin sehr gerne hier."

„Verena." Sandy grinste. Sie wusste von der Beziehung, die Kim und Verena hatten als Kim das halbe Jahr in Berlin gewesen war.

„Du bist wie meine Kusine und ihre Freundin. Vroni und ich sind Freunde."

„Genau." Verena kam mit Jon an der Hand aus ihrem Zimmer. „Hi, ich bin Verena, das ist Jon."

„Hi, wir haben uns damals leider verpasst." Als Verena in Los Angeles gewesen war, war Sandy auf einer Exkursion, weswegen beide sich nicht kennen gelernt hatten.

„Ja, leider."

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mich hier wohnen lässt."

„Das ist kein Problem." Wie gut dass Verena ihr Englisch gepflegt hatte, so konnte sie sich problemlos mit Sandy verständigen. Und Jon hatte dank seiner Musik sowieso keine Probleme mit seinem Englisch.

„Meine Freundin freut sich wenn sie eine volle Wohnung hat. Deswegen lässt mich auch laufend hier schlafen."

„Ich denke, sie hat da andere Hintergedanken" Kim zwinkerte Jon zu.

„Ach, sei ruhig. Wir sind im Kino, der Kühlschrank ist voll. Macht euch etwas zu essen. Und morgen Abend sind wir alle zu Kilian und Patrick zum Essen eingeladen. Braucht ihr noch etwas?"

„Nein, danke. Viel Spaß." Kim umarmte Verena „Wir sehen uns morgen, ich hole Brötchen."

„Das ist ein Angebot." Verena grinste „Na, dann einen schönen Abend." Kim bugsierte Sandy in ihr Zimmer.

„Sorry, aber du musst entweder das Bett mir teilen oder mit der Luftmatratze auf dem Boden vorlieb nehmen. Ich habe kein Gästebett, bin ja selber Gast. Aber wenn du mich besuchen kommst nachdem ich umgezogen bin, kann ich dir ein eigenes Zimmer anbieten. Oder wir kaufen mir morgen ein Schrankbett."

„Ach, das wird schon gehen, ich bin das Liegen auf Luftmatratzen von meinen Exkursionen gewohnt. So lange hier keine Spinnen, Scharbentiere oder ähnliches Zeugs auf dem Boden lebt, werde ich ruhig schlafen. Ansonsten schiebe ich dich zur Seite und teile das Bett mit dir. Das haben wir schließlich oft genug gemacht."

„Du bist das einzigste Scharbentier, das auf dem Boden ist. Der Rest versteckt sich im Bad um dir auf den Kopf zu fallen wenn du duschen willst."

„Lecker." Sandy stellte ihre beiden Taschen in eine Ecke und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war jedenfalls größer als Kims Studentenbude, aber sonst völlig anders. Man merkte, dass sie bisher keine Zeit gehabt hatte, sich richtig einzurichten. In Amerika war Kims Zimmer mit Möbeln überfüllt gewesen. Und jede freie Stelle an der Wand war mit Poster, Bildern, Fotos oder Zeitungsartikeln beklebt gewesen. Und sie hatte eine wahre Megaecke für ihre Computersachen gehabt. Neben dem üblichen Standart von Tower und Bildschirm, hatte sie einen TFL Bildschirm, einen Laptop, einen Flachbrettscanner, zwei Webcam, ein Telefonset, ein an dem Rechner angeschlossenes Fax, einen Tintenstahl- und einen Laserdrucker auf einem regalähnlichen Tisch aufgebaut gehabt. Dazu kamen riesige Boxen, die sowohl vom Computer als auch vom Fernseher und dem Radio, die allesamt untereinander verkabelt gewesen waren, genutzt werden konnten. Sandy hatte sich nie erklären können, wie all diese Elektronik miteinander verbunden war und trotzdem funktionierter, aber sie tat es. Kim hatte das nicht selber gemacht, das war einer ihrer Exfreunde, aber auf dieses Gesamtkunstwerk konnte jeder normale Informatikstudent neidisch werden.

„Frau Wüllner, ihr Lieblingsschützling will Sie sprechen." Hendrik Jansen hatte wieder sein Lächeln aufgesetzt, das jedem, der es kannte, zeigte, dass er dem Empfänger des Lächelns eins auswischen wollte. Verena war im Beamten – Insassin – Raum. Dieser Raum war auf eine Initiative von Direktor Strauß, Frau Schnoor und ihr entstanden. Jeder Beamte hatte eine Stunde in der Woche, in der er oder sie in diesem Raum den Frauen zur Verfügung stand, die sie betreuten. Auch die Insassinnen der Station C hatten das Privileg ihren Beamten aufzusuchen, was beinahe noch schwerer durchzusetzen gewesen war, als der Raum an sich.

„Mann Jansen, halt die Klappe." Walter, das hätte sich Verena denken können. Welche Insassin kam sonst freiwillig zu ihr? Sie hatte zwar von allen Schließern den größten Zuspruch der Gefangenen, aber trotzdem kam kaum einer zu ihr. Sie spielten eben auf verschiedenen Seiten.

„Geh auf Station, da sind garantiert ein paar will…"

„Frau Walter?" Verenas Ton wurde scharf. Walter sollte sich zu keiner dummen Äußerung hinreißen lassen, die eventuell die Entlassung gefährden konnte. Sie hatte Kerstin versprochen mit auf Walter Acht zu geben.

„Danke Herr Jansen, Sie können demnächst die Frauen ohne ihre Kommentare zu mir bringen. Wenn ich Ihre Meinung hören will, dann frage ich Sie." Sie schenkte Hendrik Jansen ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln. Das konnte er gar nicht ausstehen. Wenn man ihn zurecht wies und gleichzeitig überfreundlich anlächelte. Verenas Spezialität. Mürrisch verschwand Jansen und Walter setzte sich Verena gegenüber.

„Wieso es totenstill in Reutlitz war", meinte Walter zynisch.

„Bitte?"

„Keiner wird Jansen nach seiner Meinung fragen – zumindest nicht freiwillig."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Verena würde niemals schlecht über einen Kollegen mit einer Insassin reden. Das verstieß gegen die Berufsethik. Wenn sie sich den Frust über Jansen von der Seele reden wollte, dann mit Kerstin.

„Och, da würde mir einiges einfallen, aber dann wärst du deinen Job los." Walter hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Frau Walter, so können Sie mit Kerstin reden, nicht mit mir. Also, was ist der Grund Ihres Besuches? Langeweile? Es kann kaum das Ambiente oder die Aussicht sein, das haben Sie schöner draußen auf dem Hof. Also bitte?"

„Mein Gott sind wir professionell. Entspann dich mal. Es geht um meine Entlassung. Kerstin macht sich im Moment rar, da wollte ich wissen, ob du etwas über ihr Jobprojekt weißt."

„Sie."

„Was?"

„Ob Sie etwas über das Jobprojekt wissen."

„Seit wann so pingelig?"

„Wenn Sie in ein paar Wochen einen Job haben wollen, dann müssen Sie lernen die üblichen Umgangsformen zu akzeptieren, tolerieren und anzuwenden. Sonst sehe ich schwarz." Sonst sah Verena es nicht so eng wenn man du zu ihr sagte, das machten die Frauen mit allen Beamten.

„Okay. Also, wissen SIE etwas über das Jobprojekt?"

„Ja, Kerstin hat einen möglichen Job für Sie in Aussicht. Zeitungen austragen."

„Zeitungen austragen? Ich bin keine zwölf mehr." Walter wollte wütend aufspringen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders.

„Nein, aber Sie haben keine große Auswahl. Es handelt sich um die üblichen Tageszeitungen, Sie haben fünfhundert Stück jeden Morgen in der Zeit von drei bis sechs Uhr zu verteilen. Wenn Sie diesen Job bekommen, verdienen Sie beinahe tausenddreihundert Euro im Monat. Abzüglich der ganzen Steuern sollte genug Geld bleiben, dass Sie schnell aus dem Übergangswohnheim ausziehen können. Ich würde Ihnen jedoch raten, das nicht im ersten oder zweiten Monat zu machen. Es gibt viele Dinge, bei denen Sie die Hilfe von Frau König in Anspruch nehmen sollten."

„Ich kann mich sehr gut um mich selber kümmern, das hat bisher immer geklappt", meinte Walter trotzig.

„Und hat Sie nach Reutlitz gebracht. Sie müssen lernen Hilfe anzunehmen, das ist keine Schwäche, das kann sehr nützlich sein."

„Amen." Walter verschränkte die Arme.

„Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Auf jeden Fall ist der Zeitungsjob im Moment das einzigste Angebot, das Kerstin aufgetan hat."

„Wie viel bleibt mir wenn ich den Job mache? Was habe ich später auf dem Konto?"

„Mit all den Abzügen? Ich schätze mal, etwa siebenhundert bis achthundert Euro. Sie sollten versuchen eine WG zu finden, dann sparen Sie Miete."

„Ist bei dir nichts frei? Ach nee, ich vergas, deine Ex ist ja wieder da. Hat es schon geknistert?"

„Ich entnehme Ihrem Verhalten, dass unser Gespräch beendet ist?" Verena sah Walter an ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren hart an einem Pokerface gearbeitet und fand, sie hatte sehr gute Ergebnisse erzielt.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie Kerstin mit dir in Clubs gehen kann." Walter stand auf „Du bist so unentspannt. Schrecklich." Walter öffnete die Tür und verschwand grinsend. Verena seufzte. Es war nicht immer einfach. Sie musste Walter wie eine ganz normale Insassin behandeln und nicht wie eine Freundin von Kerstin. Das brachte sie das ein oder andere Mal in eine Zwickmühle. Und selbst wenn Walter keine Insassin wäre, sie hatte keine Lust mit ihr oder sonst irgendjemanden über ihre vergangene Beziehung zu Kim zu sprechen oder sich zu Kommentaren wie „Hat es schon geknistert" zu äußern. Ob etwas und was zwischen ihr und Kim war, das ging nur sie beide etwas an. Und in den Tagen, in denen Kim wieder in Berlin war und bei Verena wohnte, waren beide wie ganz normale Freundinnen miteinander umgegangen, die sich seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Wenn man Verena fragen würde und sie eine ehrliche Antwort geben musste, dann würde sie nicht sagen, dass sie eine knisternde Spannung zwischen sich und Kim festgestellt hatte. Nein, sie ging mit Kim genauso um wie mit Sascha oder Kerstin nur dass sie eben mal zusammen gewesen waren und nun zusammen wohnten.

„Was macht dein Besuch wenn du den ganzen Tag hier bist?"

„Kultur erleben? Amerikaner sind immer auf der Suche nach Kultur und Tradition. Sandy hat sich einen Reiseführer mitgenommen und harkt nun eine historische Sehenswürdigkeit nach der anderen ab. Außerdem will sie ein Stück Berliner Mauer mitnehmen. Ich wage stark zu bezweifeln, dass sie die einfach so finden wird, es sei denn, sie geht zum Brandenburger Tor und kratzt da mit Maurerwerkzeug ein Stück raus. Dann könnte sie allerdings Ärger bekommen."

„Sie könnte nicht nur, sie würde." Bastian hörte auf neben Kim durch die Halle zu laufen und wechselte zu den Seilen. Seilchen springen beanspruchte viele Muskeln und eignete sich sehr gut zum Warm werden vor dem Training. Er hatte sich bereits am ersten Tag bereit erklärt, Kim alles im Polizeirevier zu zeigen und wich ihr kaum von der Seite, wenn er konnte. Zu seinem Leidwesen wurde er viel zu oft zu Einsätzen gerufen. Er war Mitte zwanzig und hoffte insgeheim, durch das Training nicht nur Kickboxen zu erlernen, sondern auch einen Teil seines durch Bier und Junkfood zu groß geratenen Bauch unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und Kim besser kennen zu lernen. Kim hatte die Annäherungsversuche bemerkt und bisher freundlich abgewehrt. So lange Bastian nicht aufdringlich wurde oder versuchte, das Training gegen andere Aktivitäten einzutauschen, hatte sie keine Probleme mit ihm. Er war ein netter Typ, was sie bisher nicht von allen neuen Kollegen behaupten konnte.

„Das ist Sachbeschädigung und Diebstahl."

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird nichts aus dem Brandenburger Tor meißeln. Zumindest heute nicht. Am Nachmittag hat sie einen Termin mit einem Dozenten der Berliner Universität. Der Typ muss in Verbindung mit ihrem Dozenten in L.A. stehen, denn sie sollte ihm Unterlagen mitbringen und dann werden sie ein Fachgespräch halten. Ich würde mich zu Tode langweilen. Psychologiefachgespräche. Schrecklich. Psychologie ist ein ganz nettes Fach, aber wenn ich mir vorstellen, wie zwei Psychofanatiker miteinander diskutieren, dann wird ein Normalsterblicher einen Systemerror erhalten." Kim ließ ihr Seil rückwärts fliegen, dann wechselte sie nach fünfzig Sprüngen die Richtung. Sie kreuzte die Arme, sprang auf einem Bein und begann mit dem Seil zu joggen.

„Unser Streber ist mal wieder der Erste beim Training." Eine Frau Mitte dreißig mit roten Locken kam in Begleitung einer anderen Frau, ungefähr im gleichen Alter, vielleicht zwei, drei Jahre älter, in die Halle. Beide grinsten über Bastian, der versuchte gleichzeitig das Trainingsprogramm abzuleisten und Kim schöne Augen zu machen. Ein Unterfangen, das daneben ging.

„Meine Damen, wir sind spät", tadelte Kim lächelnd „Was für eine Ausrede habt ihr? Und ich will nicht so etwas Einfältiges wie „Wir mussten einen Mörder schnappen" oder „Wir haben eine Entführung verhindert" hören. Das ist euer Job und ich habe nicht nach eurem Job sondern nach dem Grund eurer Verspätung gefragt. Also?"

„Wir haben die Welt gerettet.", sagte die Rothaarige.

„Die Welt gerettet?" Kim warf beiden einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Das war nicht viel besser als die Ausreden, die sie aufgezählt hatte.

„Klar, erkennst du uns nicht wieder?", grinste die Frau mit den schwarzen, kurzen Haaren „Wir sind in Wahrheit die beiden Agenten in den „Men in Black" Filmen. Jay und Kay covern uns nur. Eigentlich sind Frauen die Retter der Welt und sie heißen Lena und Petra und sie deine neuen Kolleginnen."

„Ich glaube euch nicht ein Wort, aber ich bin mir sicher, es gibt gute Psychopharmaka, die euch helfen können."

„Ichauchnicht", brachte Bastian schnaufend heraus. Seine Luft wurde immer dünner und er konnte die Worte nur noch herauspressen ohne große Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Worten einzulegen. Langes reden würde bedeuteten, er würde wichtigen Sauerstoff fürs Training verlieren „IhrlügtundgehörtinBehandlung."

„Ironman, kümmere dich um deine Haltung." Petra befreite ihren Nacken mit einem Schweißband von den Locken. „Der Chef hat uns aufgehalten. Wie weit seid ihr beiden?"

„Aufwärmtraining. Lauft ihr beide ein paar Runden, Bastian und ich werden ein paar leichte Übungen machen, die ihm seine Puste wiederbringen und ihn nicht abkühlen lassen bis ihr mit dem Aufwärmen fertig seid."

„IchhabjedeMengePuuusteee", versuchte Bastian sich zu retten.

„Ja, ja, los, aufhören. Wir beide werden uns dem Basketball widmen. Wie gut triffst du den Korb?"

„Mit der Magnum gut, mit dem Ball schlecht."

„Das werden wir ändern und seit wann schießt die Berliner Polizei mit einer Magnum? Ich hätte auf eine Walther getippt, aber egal." Kim schleifte den prustenden Bastian zum Basketballkorb während Lena und Petra sich warmliefen. Diese drei waren die Einzigsten im Moment, die jede Trainingseinheit wahrnahmen, die auf ihrem Programm stand. Alle anderen schafften es höchstens einmal statt dreimal die Woche zu Kim in die Turnhalle, weil ihnen etwas dazwischen kam. Zusätzlich waren es die drei Kollegen, mit denen Kim sich am Besten bisher verstand. Ihr Büro war direkt neben dem von Lena und Petra. Die beiden waren Kriminalkommissarinnen und was Kim gehört hatte, die beiden Besten, die das Revier, wenn nicht sogar Berlin, zu bieten hatte. Sie waren seit einigen Jahren ein eingespieltes Team und Kim freute sich jedes Mal, wenn sie von Fällen erfuhr, die die beiden gemeinsam gelöst hatten.

Verena schnitt verträumt an einer Mohrrübe. Sie genoss es nach einem stressigen Arbeitstag in aller Ruhe zu kochen und dabei ihre Lieblingssoaps im Fernsehen anzusehen. Das ließ sie den ganzen Stress vergessen und in die Welt der immer wieder, meistens kleinen, Probleme eintauchen. Es war faszinierend wie ähnlich sich die ganzen Soaps waren. Aber wirklich Lebensnah war keine von ihnen. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Jon würde heute nicht herkommen, er hatte Probe mit der Band und da keiner der Jungs morgen vor dem Mittagessen aufstehen musste, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie vor dem Morgengrauen aus ihrem Kellerloch herauskamen, gering. Verena konnte allerdings auch ganz gut einen Abend alleine verbringen. Ein lautes Rumpeln im Nebenzimmer erinnerte sie daran, dass sie gar nicht alleine war.

„Alles okay?", rief sie in Englisch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob Kim, Sandy oder beide da waren.

„Alles Bestens", rief Kim. Demolierte sie ihre Einrichtung bei dem Versuch einen neuen Kampftritt zu erlernen? Manchmal war sie zu faul in den Übungsraum zu gehen weil sie meinte, das würde auch perfekt zwischen Bett und Schrank klappen und dann ging das eine oder andere zu Bruch.

„Ich habe nur mein Versprechen eingelöst." Kim erschien in der Küche und stibitzte ein Stück Möhre.

„Was für ein Versprechen?"

„Ich habe dem Tennisball versprochen, ich werde ihn früher oder später mit dem Baseballschläger treffen und eben war später. Leider hatte ich vergessen den Blumenstrauß, den Mama mir als Willkommensgruß geschickt hat, vorher in Sicherheit zu bringen. Jetzt haben wir Blumenblüten – Allerlei." Verena verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Kim. Kein Bezug zu Blumen oder anderen dekorativen Dingen.

„Du bist echt unmöglich. Was soll deine Mutter dazu sagen?"

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie es erfährt, ist sehr gering. Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Was wird das?"

„Möhren – Kohlrabi – Kartoffel – Auflauf. Mit Käse überbacken."

„Mhm, lecker. Ich mag es wenn du dich mit Kochen entspannst, dann wird es besonders lecker."

„Wer sagt, dass du etwas abbekommst?"

„Kannst du diesen Augen wiederstehen?" Kim sah Verena mit treuem Blick an und gab winselnde Geräusche von sich. Verena musste lachen. Okay, bei diesem Blick konnte sie nicht anders, da musste sie ihr Essen mit Kim teilen. Allerdings war das nie anders geplant gewesen. Sie machte äußerst selten einen so großen Aufstand für ein Essen für sie alleine. Dann ging sie lieber Essen. Im Restaurant eine Straße weiter gab es sehr gute Aufläufe und überbackende Gerichte.

„Du bist ein Schatz."

„Ich weiß."

„Apropos Schatz, wo ist dein Schatz?"

„Proben."

„Schon wieder? Er war gestern und vorgestern schon proben."

„Mhm, sie haben bald ein Vorspielen, bei dem sich entscheidet, ob sie mit einer anderen Band auf Tour gehen können. Jon hat sich nicht genauer dazu geäußert, außer dass es etwas Größeres sein muss. Da verbringen sie jede Minute in ihrem Verließ und proben. Wenn es hilft."

„Und dich lässt er einfach alleine?"

„Ich bin nicht alleine, du bist da. Und Sandy."

„Sandy ist unterwegs. Sie hat sich mit diesem Professor getroffen, der ihr einen Kollegen mitbringt. Philosophieprofessor aus Berlin. Das werden tiefgehende Fachgespräche. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann werde ich nicht einen Abend mehr mit ihr verbringen bevor sie Sonntag nach Griechenland fliegt. Sie meint Bildungsurlaub sehr genau."

„Wir können sie am Samstag Abend mit in einen Club ziehen. „FoGaL" oder „ReDi", was würde ihr besser gefallen?"

„Einem Realisten wie Sandy? „ReDi". Das „FoGaL" könnte zu bunt sein, wobei, wenn sie in L.A. ausgegangen ist, dann waren das die verrücktesten Clubs der Stadt. Das kann ich bei ihr schlecht einschätzen."

„Na, dann gehen wir mit ihr ins „FoGaL" Und du nimmst diesen netten, jungen Mann mit, der für dich angerufen hat."

„Was für ein netter, junger Mann?" Das war Kim ganz neu. Es hatte jemand für sie angerufen? Wieso wusste sie davon nichts?

„Du solltest dir dringend angewöhnen den Anrufbeantworter abzuhören wenn du nach Hause kommst. Ein Bastian hat für dich angerufen und gefragt, ob ihr beide am Wochenende mal ausgehen könnt. Er hört sich niedlich an, wie er das schüchtern ausgestottert hat. Kim, Kim, keine zwei Wochen im Land und schon den ersten Verehrer. Ist das dein Kollege?"

„Ja, das ist Bastian. Und hör sofort auf das zu denken, was du gerade denkst." Kim knuffte Verena in die Seite.

„Ich denke gar nicht."

„Das Gefühl habe ich bei dir öfters", grinste Kim.

„Oh, na warte." Verena nahm eine Möhre und schlug damit nach Kim, die geschickt auswich. „Ich werde dich mit dieser Möhre aufspießen." Sie stand auf und verfolgte, immer wieder mit der Möhre stechend, Kim. Diese flüchtete sich in den Trainingsraum.

„Du weißt, Vroni, dass du in diesem Raum keine Chance gegen mich hast?"

„Träum weiter, ich werde als Fechterin gegen dich antreten"

„Das wirst du nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Deswegen." Und schon hatte Kim Verena die Beine weggezogen und sie lag lang auf den Matten. „Du hast bereits verloren, sorry."

„Verloren habe ich erst wenn ich das sage." Sie klammerte sich an Kims Beinen fest, die verständnislos nach unten sah. Was war dass denn für eine Taktik? Wollte sie nun an ihr hochklettern? Wollte sie sie umwerfen? Das Gleichgewicht klauen?

„Was genau machst du da?"

„Ich werde dich aushungern. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich etwas zu Essen, das heißt, du wirst vor mir aufgeben müssen." Ein interessanter Plan, nur völlig schwachsinnig.

„Du hast eine Meise." Kim ließ sich neben Verena auf den Boden fallen.

„War das keine gute Taktik?"

„ Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Schade." Verena ließ Kims Beine los.

„Wir beide üben das mit dem schnellen Reagieren bei Überraschungsangriffen noch." Kim legte ihren Arm um Verena.

„Machen wir das?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Und schon warf sich Verena auf Kim und warf sie um. „Ungefähr so?"

„Der Anfang war gut, aber du bietest mir Angriffsflächen." Kim hob ihren Fuß und legte ihn auf Verenas Schulter „Wenn ich jetzt mit dem Fuß in Richtung deines Kopfes drücke, wirst du mich ganz schnell loslassen. Oder ich könnte mit der Ferse auf einen Rücken eintreten, eine ebenfalls unangenehme Sache für dich. Deswegen solltest du darauf achten, dass du meine Beine außer Gefecht setzt."

„Das erinnert mich mehr ans Ringen als an Kickboxen." Verena stand auf und zog Kim auf die Beine.

„Ein wenig Nahkampftechnik kann nicht schaden."

„Ich hab ja jetzt meine Trainerin wieder."

„Und diesmal bleibt sie."

„Zum Glück." Verena nahm Kim in den Arm „Ich würde ungern wieder auf dich verzichten. Aus irgendeinem Grund wohne ich sehr gerne mit dir zusammen, auch wenn du das Chaos in Person bist."

„Aus deinem Mund ist das ein Kompliment, ich weiß." Kim kniff Verena in die Seite. Sie freute sich schließlich auch wieder hier zu sein.

**Teil 3**

„Qué día de borrasca!"

„Das stimmt." Kim sah auf. Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann, der sich verzweifelt versuchte das Haar zu ordnen. Überrascht, dass sein Ausruf verstanden wurde, sah er Kim an.

„Habla espanol?"

„Sí, un poco."

„Das ist mal eine schöne Abwechselung. Ich dachte, hier spricht man nur Englisch oder Französisch." Kim konnte einen Dialekt feststellen, der ihr mehr als bekannt vorkam. Dieser Mann war kein Spanier.

„Sie sind Amerikaner?"

„Ja, genau, woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich habe selber einige Jahre in Amerika gelebt." Ein Gefühl von Heimat kroch in ihr hoch. Ein Stück Amerika, direkt hier in Berlin und dann war es kein Militär, Fast Food Laden oder Markenkleidungsstück, sondern ein Mensch.

„Genau genommen bin ich ein halber Amerikaner, meine Mutter ist Mexikanerin." Er schlug sich vor die Stirn „Ich bin so unhöflich, ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Rigo. Rigo Tanner."

„Kim Mehring, sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen." Kim gab Rigo die Hand. „Was treibt Sie nach Deutschland?"

„Die Arbeit. Ich bin ab heute in dieser Polizeistation tätig. Im Zuge der Terrorbekämpfung haben unsere Regierungen beschlossen enger miteinander zu kooperieren und da mein Deutsch von allen Kollegen am Besten ist habe ich diesen Job bekommen. Und Sie sind Hauptkommissarin Mehring?"

„Nein." Kim musste lachen. Nur weil sie ein Büro auf dem selben Flur die Kommissare hatte, war sie keine Kommissarin. Aber gut zu wissen, dass man sie als eine einschätzte. Das konnte nie schaden.

„Ich bin die Trainerin des Kommissariats."

„Kim Mehring? Die Kim Mehring? Die Kickboxerin? Nein, oder?"

„Ich befürchte doch." Wow, der Mann kannte sie. Wieder ein Grund Amerika zu lieben. Man beachtete sie dort.

„Ich habe viele Ihrer Kämpfe gesehen. Sie sind sehr gut."

„Danke, ich habe mir Mühe gegeben."

„Mister Tanner?" Kims Chef kam in ihr Büro. Rigo Tanner drehte sich um.

„Mein Name ist Melcher, ich bin der Chef."

„Oh, ja, zu Ihnen wollte ich. Das wäre meine nächste Frage gewesen, wo Ihr Büro ist."

„Den Gang runter, die letzte Tür auf der linken Seite", grinste Kim.

„Danke Frau Mehring, ich nehme Herrn Tanner jetzt mit. Aber gut dass Sie sich schon so gut verstehen."

„Wieso?"

„Das verrate ich Ihnen später. Mister Tanner, wenn Sie mir dann folgen möchten?"

„Ja." Rigo Tanner folgte Herrn Melcher, blieb jedoch am Türrahmen noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu Kim um.

„Fue un placer haberle conocido."

„Igualmente. Es war mir auch ein Vergnügen Sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Hasta luego." Er grinste sie an und verschwand. Kim blätterte in ihrem Trainingsplan der aktuellen Woche. Sie hatte zwei Gruppen zu betreuen. Einmal eine Anfängertruppe und dann eine Gruppe, die bereits mehr Erfahrungen mit Kampfsport gemacht hatten. Für beide Gruppen musste sie jede Woche einen neuen Trainingsplan erstellen. Und nicht zu vergessen ihre tägliche Trainingseinheit mit ihrem Bastian, der bestimmt schon wieder heimlich versuchte sich fit zu machen. Kim fand ihn putzig.

„Der neue Kollege, was?" Petra war samt ihrem Stuhl in Kims Büro gefahren. Ihr und Lenas Büro war genau gegenüber von Kims Büro, was Kim als ihren größten positiven Zufall des Berufes ansah.

„Sah sehr nett aus."

„Ja, scheint ein netter Mann zu sein."

„Muss Bastian eifersüchtig werden?" Petra musste grinsen.

„Nein, er hat keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Erstens weil ich nur mit Mister Tanner geredet habe und zweitens sind wir nicht zusammen. Hast du keine Arbeit, dass du mir hier hinterher schnüffelst?"

„Nö, du bist interessanter. Also, erzähl."

„Was?"

„Na, der Neue."

„Du weißt nichts? Frau Hauptkommissarin ist ohne Hintergrundwissen?"

„Der Chef hat sich bedeckt gehalten." Das hatte seit Tagen an Petra genagt. Es gab eine große Neuigkeit und ihr Chef war nicht einen Millimeter von seinem Schweigetrip abgewichen. Sonst hatte sie ihm immer das eine oder andere Detail entlocken können, dieses Mal war er verschlossen.

„Ich weiß auch nur, dass er aus Amerika kommt und im Zuge der Terrorbekämpfung uns unterstützen soll. Und das seine Mutter aus Mexiko kommt. Und dass er meint, es sei heute ein stürmischer Tag, womit er Recht hat. Du solltest dringend im Haus bleiben. Bei dem Wind werden wir deine Locken zu glatten Haaren gezogen."

„Sehr witzig." Petra pustete ihre Locken, die gar nicht in ihr Gesicht hingen, aus ihrem Gesicht. Eine Gewohnheitssache, die sie nicht loswurde. Und sie bezweifelte stark, dass es einen Wind gab, der ihre Lockenpracht zu einer glatten Frisur ziehen konnte. Alles was passieren würde war, dass die Biester sich später gar nicht mehr kämmen ließen und es den halben Abend dauern würde um wieder Ordnung auf ihrem Kopf zu bringen.

„Frau Mehring, was für eine Ehre Sie hier zu sehen. Darf ich Ihren Besucherausweis sehen?"

„Lass den Scheiß, ich will Kerstin abholen, hat sie Feierabend?" Sascha sah Verena strafend an. Nur weil sie einige Wochen nicht in Reutlitz gewesen war, musste Verena nicht so tun als wenn es etwas Besonderes war, Sascha hier zu sehen. Aber sie konnte sich eben schönere Orte vorstellen als Reutlitz. Nicht dass sie Reutlitz nicht mögen würde, schließlich hatte sie Kerstin hier kennen gelernt, aber ein Gefängnis war kein romantischer Ort.

„Ich rufe sie mal an. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es wieder verpasst auf die Uhr zu sehen. Und du weißt wie wenig sie es mit der Pünktlichkeit hat."

„Ja", seufzte Sascha. Kerstin und die Pünktlichkeit waren zwei Dinge, die nicht zusammen passten. Egal wie viele Uhren sie ihrer Freundin schenkte, sie verpasste laufend den abgemachten Zeitpunkt. Wie gut dass Sascha sie morgens zur Arbeit schickte, das reduzierte Kerstins zu spät kommen enorm.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg, Walter hat sie aufgehalten." Verena legte den Hörer auf. Sie hatte heute Dienst an der Schleuse. Das war nicht unbedingt ihr Lieblingsarbeitsplatz, aber man hatte viel Ruhe.

„Danke. Wann bist fertig?"

„In einer Stunde. Ich habe extra früher Feierabend angemeldet damit ich mit euch weggehen kann. Sandys letzter Abend in Berlin. Ich habe sie insgesamt keinen halben Tag gesehen und Kim geht es glaube ich ähnlich."

„Das nennt man Bildungsurlaub. Ich könnte das nicht so durchziehen. Naja, Jodie freut sich über den Abend ohne uns. Sie hat sich Unmengen an Chips, Schokolade und Cola gekauft und will einen riesigen Stapel DVDs gucken. Wahrscheinlich finden wir sie morgen früh mit rechteckigen Augen und einer unförmigen Kugel als Bauch vor dem Fernseher. "

„Solche Abende habe ich früher auch gemacht."

„Definiere früher."

„In Jodies Alter. Die ganze Nacht über fernsehen und dann irgendwann vor dem Fernseher einschlafen." Verena seufzte. Das waren Zeiten gewesen. Ihre Eltern waren das Wochenende weg und sie hatte ihr Bettzeug auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer getragen, den Tisch mit Süßigkeiten und Cola vollgestellt und sich dann nicht mehr vom Fleck gerührt bis sie die Pizza in den Ofen schob. Sie musste an diesen Wochenenden mehr zugenommen haben wie sonst im ganzen Monat.

„Sag mal, kommt Jon eigentlich mit uns?"

„Ich denke nicht. Sie proben. Ich sehe meinen Freund kaum noch und wenn er nächste Woche wegen dem Job als Vorgruppe Bescheid bekommt, weiß ich, ob sich da etwas in der nächsten Zeit dran ändert oder ob ich weiter ein Leben als halbe Strohwitwe führen darf."

„Musiker sind eben in erster Linie mit ihren Instrumenten liiert", meinte Sascha bedauernd. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie es wäre wenn sie Kerstin so selten sehen würde. Sie brauchte ihre Abende mit ihrer Freundin, wo sich gegenseitig berichten konnte, was der Tag ihnen beschert hatte. Apropos Freundin, da kam sie ja. Ihre Jacke schnell über den Kittel geworfen und mit entschuldigender Geste.

„Sorry Schatz, ich bin aufgehalten worden." Sie umarmte Sascha und küsste sie.

„Ich habe es bereits gehört. Du hättest dich ruhig umziehen können."

„Gefällt dir mein Kittel nicht? Schämst du dich mit einer Ärztin liiert zu sein?" Kerstin legte den Kopf schief und sah Sascha belustigt an.

„Quatsch."

„Gut. Der Kittel muss in die Wäsche und weil ich dich nicht mehr als nötig warten lassen wollte, habe ich ihn anbehalten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir jetzt nach Hause fahren und nicht zu einem wichtigen Empfang. Da sollte der Kittel nicht stören."

„Ihr glücklichen." Verena sah die beiden neidisch an.

„Eine Stunde kriegst du auch rum, Vroni. Dafür wird das Essen beinahe fertig sein, wenn du da bist."

„Du meinst, das Essen und ich könnten gleichzeitig ankommen? Du hast gesagt, es gibt Chinesisch und bisher wurde das immer geliefert", zog Verena Kerstin auf.

„Wie auch immer, wir sind weg und du gleich pünktlich, sonst ist nichts mehr da."

„Ich heiße ja nicht Kerstin Herzog", gab Verena trocken zurück.

„Ich hab mich schon seit Ewigkeiten auf diesen Abend gefreut." Kim sah sich glücklich im FoGaL um. Endlich wieder die schräge Szene, die problemlos mit den Szeneclubs in San Francisco mithalten konnte. Diese hatte sie nämlich aufgesucht nach ihrem letzten Besuch in Berlin. Aber ob es daran lag, dass ihr die richtigen Leute für den Besuch fehlten oder ob es der einzigartige Flair des FoGaLs war, sie fühlte sich nirgends so wohl wie hier.

„Und das ist also deine Lieblingskneipe?", fragte Sandy. Sie sah sich skeptisch um. Sie war kein Typ fürs Ausgehen, da zog sie einen Abend in einem Museum vor, aber sie hatte Kim versprochen sich einen Abend diesen Club anzusehen.

„Ja."

„Interessante Menschen." Sandy sah sich um. Sie hatte die Woche über Zeit gehabt sich an Kilian und seine schrägen Outfits zu gewöhnen. Dieser hatte sich bereits auf die Tanzfläche begeben.

„Man gewöhnt sich dran und dann ist man gerne hier", meinte Sascha „Ich habe bei meinem ersten Besuch ähnlich geguckt wie du. Aber keine Panik, wir passen alle auf dich auf."

„Naja, ich habe eine Kampfsportlerin an meiner Seite, da sollte ich sicher sein. Oder?"

„Was?" Kims Augen waren am Kellner hängen geblieben. Kampfsportlerin? Ja, das war sie.

„Vergiss ihn, schwul", machte Kerstin Kims Gedanken zunichte.

„Was für eine Überraschung. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Mann hier zu treffen, der nicht schwul ist, ist wohl eher gering."

„Nimm mich." Christian legte seine Arme um Kim.

„Du bist vergeben." Sascha verpasste ihrem Kollegen einen Stoß. Nur weil er ohne Freundin unterwegs war, musste er nicht gleich ihre Kusine anbaggern.

„Aber nicht heute Abend."

„Sorry, ich habe kein Interesse an einem One Night Stand, das ist mir zu stressig. Eigentlich ist mir jede Art von Beziehung zu stressig. Ich habe im Moment nicht einmal Zeit für mich, wie soll ich da Zeit für einen anderen Menschen haben? Mein Leben ist meine Arbeit."

„Was für eine doofes Leben", meinte Christian.

„Es kann nicht jeder so ein leichtes Leben haben wie Lehrer. Laufend Ferien, fünf Stunden arbeiten am Tag, regelmäßig Wochenende. Es muss auch Leute geben, die etwas leisten. Und was deine Baggern angeht: Beschränke das auf Sascha bei der Arbeit für eure lustige Beziehung, die keine ist."

„Sehr witzig", grummelte Sascha. Sie empfand ihr Leben nicht als leicht. Mit den Vorbereitungen auf die Stunden, dem Korrigieren der Klassenarbeiten und den ewigen Versammlungen waren ihre Tage gut ausgelastet. Und was die Gerüchte bei der Arbeit betraf: Die waren in der letzten Woche schlimmer geworden. Vielleicht sollte Christian sich mal von seiner Freundin abholen lassen.

„An der Schleuse hat man einen ruhigen Tag", seufzte Verena „Es reißen sich nicht gerade viele Leute darum ins Gefängnis zu kommen. Wir sollten mal so etwas wie Freigetränke oder Gewinnlose verteilen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du den Insassinnen anbietest, dass sie das Gefängnis verlassen dürfen, dann wirst du einen großen Run auf die Schleuse erleben", lachte Kerstin. „Das würde meine Arbeit erleichtern und ich könnte meine Freundin öfters anrufen." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Diese bezweifelte jedoch, dass Kerstins Rechnung aufgehen würde, denn sie hätte weiterhin die gleiche Arbeit mit den Kindern. Vielleicht sollte sie dann im gleichen Zuge einen freien Tag für all die Schüler anbieten, die ihr eine einfache Matheaufgabe lösten. Eins und eins sind? Wer es weiß, darf gehen.

„Wer von euch kommt mit mir zu Mary?" Kilian sah fragend zwischen Sascha und Kerstin hin und her.

„Mary? Wann?"

„Nächsten Donnerstag. Ich habe eben erfahren, dass es einen kleinen Auftritt gibt, für den heute Abend Karten verkauft werden. Also?"

„Ich muss passen, Nächste Woche habe ich zwei Klassenarbeiten zu kontrollieren und meine Tochter will mich ab und zu auch mal sehen." Sascha sah Kilian bedauernd an. Sonst wäre sie gerne mitgekommen.

„Ich habe Freitag Morgen Dienst, da lohnt es sich nicht."

„Weicheier. Sonst jemand?" Er sah die anderen an. Patrick musste er erst gar nicht fragen, der würde niemals mit ihm zu Mary gehen, wenn es in der Woche war. Zuerst das Geschäft, das Vergnügen musste bis zum Wochenende warten.

„Sorry, ich habe Spätdienst", bedauerte Verena.

„Und ich keine Ahnung wann ich Feierabend habe. Bisher hat sich kein Rhythmus in meinen Arbeitsalltag eingeschlichen, ich bin jeden Tag aufs Neue gespannt wann ich nach Hause komme."

„Verdammt. Dann muss ich weitersuchen. Los Schatz, wir gehen eine Begleitung für mich suchen." Kilian schnappte sich Patricks Hand und zog ihn in die Menge. Notfalls würde er alleine zu Mary gehen.

„Meinst du, es gefällt Sandy hier?"

„Bis jetzt ist sie nicht weggelaufen." Kim sah zu Sandy rüber, die mit einer Frau in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war die Frau ebenfalls Amerikanerin, die zur Zeit Urlaub in Berlin machte und mehr oder weniger aus Versehen hier gelandet war.

„Und du? Wie ist es, wieder hier zu sein?"

„Och, mir gefällt es. Es ist…"

„Musikwunsch", krächzte es aus den Lautsprechern „Hier wurde sich für Sascha und Kerstin Patrick Nuo gewünscht. Viele Grüße sendet euer Vermieter…so was gibt es? Mein Vermieter würde mir nie einen Gruß zukommen lassen…na ja, Patrick Nuo und „The air that I breathe" für Sascha und Kerstin…was machen eigentlich Heten hier…?" Verena und Kim sahen sich an und mussten lachen. Kilian hatte sich für die beiden das Lied gewünscht, bei dem sie sich das erste Mal mit voller Absicht geküsst hatten, beim Live Konzert damals. Schade dass die beiden derzeit auf der Tanzfläche waren, da konnten sie nicht sehen, ob sie rot geworden waren. Aber wahrscheinlich waren sie es.

„Süß, unser Kilian", grinste Kim „Das habe ich vermisst in Amerika."

„Nur das?" Verena grinste breit.

„Nein, nicht nur das." Kim zog Verena in ihre Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Dich auch. Dich vor allem. Wenn es nach mir ging, müsste ich nicht in die Wohnung von Kilian und Patrick ziehen, mir gefällt es sehr gut bei dir. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, du sollst ja deinen Platz haben."

„Kim, ich habe bisher nie das Zimmer genutzt, in dem du bist. Es stand vorher leer, dann warst du drin, dann habe ich es nicht genutzt, weil es dein Zimmer irgendwie geblieben ist und jetzt bist du wieder drin. Also, ich wohne sehr gerne mit dir zusammen, du darfst so lange bleiben wie du willst." Verena strich kurz mit ihrem Finger über Kims Wange „Eine bessere Mitbewohnerin kann ich mir nicht wünschen."

„Du bist so gut zu mir, was habe getan?"

„Du lenkst mich von meinem Freund ab, der nie Zeit hat. Oder meinst du, Kilian hat ihn heute Abend als eine Überraschung für mich hergeholt? Es macht BOOM und Jon steht auf der Bühne."

„Wohl kaum, seine Kollegen werden ihm etwas erzählen wenn er hier auftreten will, das ruiniert ihr Image. Bist du trotzdem glücklich mit ihm?" Kim sah Verena besorgt an. Ihre Freundin sollte glücklich sein und nicht trauern weil Jon im Moment weniger Zeit hatte, es würden auch wieder Zeiten kommen, in denen er mehr Zeit hatte.

„Ja, bin ich. Er ist toll und ich kann verstehen, dass er im Moment so viel Zeit mit seiner Musik verbringt, es steht viel auf dem Spiel. Nicht nur für ihn, auch für die anderen. Wenn sie den Job als Vorgruppe bekommen, können sie endlich von der Musik leben und haben die Chance, groß herauszukommen. Guck dir Reamon an. Nachdem sie die Vorgruppe von HIM waren haben sie eine tolle Karriere gestartet. Es wäre super, wenn sie das auch schaffen würden. Wir würden uns dann weniger sehen, aber ich denke, man kann sich immer mal sehen, wenn beide in einem Land sind. So groß ist Deutschland nicht und die Billigflieger bringen einem schnell von A nach B."

„Jon kann froh sein, dass er dich hat", meinte Kim.

„Außerdem weiß er, dass du hervorragend auf mich aufpasst. Dir ist klar, dass du die Abende mit mir verbringen musst? Lange Couchabende, rausgehen und feiern, trainieren und dann könnten wir endlich einen Abend in der Woche oder im Monat festlegen, an dem wir Billard spielen. Am Computer bist du vielleicht besser, in der Realität werde ich dich eiskalt abziehen." Verena knuffte Kim in die Seite.

„Das werden wir ja dann sehen. Notfalls fordere ich Revanche im Kickboxen, dann werde ich Siegerin sein."

„Die beiden Sportarten haben nichts gemeinsam."

„Egal, Hauptsache ich gewinne."

„Du bist…"

„Und weil ich gerade dabei bin, hier ist noch ein Musikwunsch", ertönte wieder die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher „Verena und Kim, ihr beide bekommt jetzt den alten Bonnie Tyler Klassiker „The total eclipse of the heart" zu hören und all die anderen auch. Und ihr beiden wisst schon, was das Lied bedeutet…zumindest sagt das, der unbekannte Mensch, der sich den Titel für euch gewünscht hat. Oder war es eine sie? Wer weiß das schon, wenn es unbekannte Menschen sind. Viel Spaß beim Kuscheln"

„Oh Schei…" Verena vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Hätte sie sich eben nicht so gefreut als das Lied für Kerstin und Sascha lief. Jetzt war sie selber dran. Ob das auch Kilians Werk war? Auf jeden Fall wusste sie genau, dass ihr Kopf wie eine überreife Tomate leuchtete. Es hätte dafür gereicht, das Lied als Ankündung für sie zu spielen, dass es ausdrücklich für sie und Kim war, machte die Sache schlimmer. Und der Zusatz mit dem Kuscheln brachte sie dann völlig aus der Fassung. Hoffentlich fiel keinem auf wie rot sie war. Wie peinlich.

**Teil 4**

Nachdem Verena den neuen Dienstplan gesehen hatte war sie sich sicher, dass sie in den letzten Tagen eine große Sünde begangen haben musste und sie nun dafür bestraft wurde. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären wieso sie die ganze nächste Woche Tagschicht auf Station C hatte. Dass man ihr dann noch Jansen und Brock als Kollegen eingeteilt hatte machte das Unglück komplett. Sie konnte sich jedoch beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was sie angestellt haben konnte um hiermit bestraft zu werden.

Müde und frustriert öffnete sie die Wohnungstür und ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Mit einer halbherzigen Fußbewegung schob sie die Tasche an die Seite. Was für schrecklicher Tag. Sie schlurfte in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel _Hab heute volles Programm und gehe danach Essen. Wird später, musst den Abend ohne deine Lieblingsmitbewohnerin gestalten. Gruß Kim. _Aus der Traum vom fertigen Essen und einer Mitbewohnerin, die einen umsorgte. Sie musste sich doch wieder eine Katze anschaffen, aber bei ihrem Glück würde die Katze sie nur kratzen wenn sie sie auf den Arm nahm weil die Welt gemein war.

Verena blickte in ihre Schränke, konnte sich jedoch trotz des knurrenden Magens für kein Essen entscheiden. Egal was sie sah, ihr war nicht danach. Mit sinkender Laune nahm sie sich einen Apfel und biss hinein.

„Fehlt nur noch dass ich jetzt auf einen Wurm treffe", grummelte sie vor sich hin. Wer immer ihr Leben gestaltete, der musste sich jetzt etwas verdammt Gutes einfallen lassen um ihre Laune wieder zu heben. Diesen Tag zu einem gelungenen Tag zu machen war unmöglich, ihn erträglich zu machen, konnte mit ganz viel positiven Dingen, die gerne über Verena einbrechen durften, noch geschehen.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es wohl kein Vertreter oder Anhänger einer Religion war, die meinten sie von ihren Produkten und Glauben zu überzeugen. Weder zu dem einen noch zu dem anderen hatte sie im Moment Nerven. Ob Kim sie mit dem Pizzadienst überraschen wollte? Das wäre mal etwas Positives. Ein große Peperoni Pizza mit viel Käse.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür griff sie nach ihrer Geldbörse und öffnete beschwingt die Tür. Vor ihr stand nicht der Mann vom Pizzaservice, nein, viel besser. Jon! Es musste einen Gott geben und er schien langsam mit Verena Mitleid bekommen zu haben und hatte ihr ihren Freund geschickt. Mit dem hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet, er steckte viel zu sehr in den Proben mit seiner Band um um diese Uhrzeit bei ihr zu sein. Oder hatte sie ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen?

„Hi Schatz." Überglücklich fiel sie Jon um den Hals und küsste ihn. Endlich etwas Positives. Endlich ihr Freund. Der Abend war gerettet.

„Hi Süße." Jon nahm Verena in den Arm.

„Das nenne ich eine Überraschung. Komm rein, ich kann dir nur nichts zu essen anbieten, denn ich konnte mich bisher nicht dazu aufraffen etwas zu kochen und bin auch erst vor ein paar Minuten nach Hause gekommen. Aber wir können uns etwas bestellen. Auf was hast du Hunger? Oder werfen wir uns einfach auf die Couch und machen gar nichts?" Sie konnte sich vor Freude kaum bremsen. Sie zog Jon ins Wohnzimmer, drückte ihn auf die Couch und setze sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Und? Was möchtest du essen?"

„Gar nichts, danke."

„Ich verstehe nicht wie ihr Musiker Ewigkeiten ohne Essen auskommen könnt. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du heute schon etwas Ordentliches gegessen hast. Wahrscheinlich hat einer von euch im nächsten Fast – Food – Restaurant ein paar Burger geholt und das war es dann. Du fällst mir vom Fleisch." Sie piekste ihn in die Seite. Jon lächelte und umarmte Verena.

„Keine Panik, es war ein großer Burger. Geht es dir gut?"

„Jetzt ja. Mein Tag war bescheiden bis du aufgetaucht bist. Die haben mir für die nächste Wochen Jansen und Brock auf Station C angedreht und das gekrönt mit der Tagschicht. Du wirst mich nächste Woche jeden Abend aufbauen und davon überzeugen müssen, dass ich nicht kündige sondern meinen Dienst weiterschiebe." Jons Lächeln verschwand.

„Ich befürchte daraus wird nichts."

„Wieso? Habt ihr schon wieder ein volles Probeprogramm?" Verenas Laune sank etwas. Man konnte es mit dem Proben auch übertreiben.

„Nein, keine Proben."

„Sondern?" Verena sah Jon prüfend an. Was war denn so wichtig, dass er nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde am Tag erübrigen konnte um sich mit seiner Freundin zu beschäftigen? Sie war weiß Gott keine Klette, aber ab und zu wollte sie ihren Freund schon sehen und ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

„Verena…" Das fing nicht gut an. Jon schob sie von seinem Schoß neben sich und nahm ihre Hand. Wenn sein Gesicht glücklicher gewesen wäre und die Atmosphäre anders wäre dies die ideale Szene für einen Heiratsantrag. Leider hatte Verena nicht das Gefühl als Jon auf so etwas aus war. Wobei, es wäre zu früh.

„Was ist denn? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ja, nein. Ja."

„Was denn?" Wieso ließ er sie zappeln? Konnte er nicht einfach sagen was passiert war? Sie hasste es in der Luft zu hängen.

„Wir haben heute einen Anruf aus Amerika bekommen." Oh. Die Tour. Hatten sich die Träume nicht erfüllt? Konnten Jon und seine Jungs nicht die Vorgruppe werden? Hatte sich ihre monatelange Arbeit nichts ausgezahlt? War er deswegen so seltsam?

„Und? Sag bloß, die haben euch abgelehnt? Bessere Jungs als euch kann man nirgendwo finden."

„Danke." Ein Lächeln überflog Jons Gesicht. Verena nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Für mich seid ihr die Größten."

„Vroni, sie haben uns nicht abgesagt."

„Nicht? Das ist doch ein Grund zum Feiern. Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich? Ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert. Ihr habt endlich die Zusage, da habt ihr doch so lange drauf gewartet…"

„Hör mir bitte zu." Jons ernster Tonfall ließ sie augenblicklich die gute Laune vergessen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Wir können gleich für zwei Bands als Support arbeiten. Somit werden wir sämtliche Städte der USA, die mehr als fünfzigtausend Einwohner haben, sehen. Das bedeutet allerdings auch dass es ein Tourmarathon wird, der uns einiges an Kraft kosten wird…" Das war klar. Jeden Abend oder jeden zweiten Abend eine andere Stadt, das würde die Jungs schlauchen. Aber es würde die Erfüllung ihrer Träume bedeuten und war somit die Anstrengung wert. Und sie wussten vorher dass es anstrengend werden würde.

„Wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen können und das für die nächsten zwei Jahre." Wie bitte? Wie meinte er das, sie konnten sich zwei Jahre nicht mehr sehen? Wusste er was er da sagte? Was es bedeutete? Wie sollten sie eine Beziehung führen wenn sie sich zwei Jahre lang nicht sahen? Und was war wenn aus den zwei Jahren noch mehr wurden? Wenn Jons Band Erfolg hatte und in Amerika bleiben würde? Es gab Bands, die hatten auf anderen Kontinenten mehr Erfolg als in ihrer Heimat.

„Und…und was ist mit uns? Zwei Jahre, Jon das sind…das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit. Wie soll das klappen?"

„Verena, machen wir uns nichts vor, das kann nicht klappen. Überlege mal, wie sollte das klappen? Wir können keine Beziehung führen, die aus einem täglichem kurzen Telefonat besteht."

„Aber…" Verena schluckte. Das konnte doch unmöglich das Aus für ihre Beziehung bedeuten. Nicht schon wieder. Wieso zerbrachen ihre Beziehungen immer daran, dass ihre Partner in die USA gingen? Was machte sie falsch? Musste sie erst in die USA ziehen um eine glückliche Beziehung führen zu können? Oder würden dann alle nach Deutschland auswandern? Sie sah Jon verzweifelt an, der den Blick betrübt erwiderte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich kann mich nicht gegen diese Chance entscheiden. Das würde nicht nur mein Leben betreffen, es würde die Träume und Karriere aller aus der Band ruinieren und wir arbeiten so lange an dieser Chance. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als zusagen."

„Ich weiß." Verena bemerkte wie ihr eine Träne übers Gesicht lief. Natürlich konnte er dieses Angebot nicht abschlagen. Was sollte die Band ohne den Sänger machen? Verena war von vorneherein klar gewesen, dass Jon bei allen Entscheidungen die Band an erster Stelle setzte. Sie war sein Leben, das, wofür er seit seiner Jugend lebte. Sie konnte unmöglich verlangen, dass er alles aufgab.

„Es tut mir so leid." Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich wünschte es wäre anders gekommen. Ich wünschte, ich müsste nicht wählen. Du weißt genau wie wichtig du mir bist."

„Du musst diese Chance nutzen…" Wenn sie sich selber einredete dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, dann würde es vielleicht weniger wehtun. Es lag nicht an ihr, es hatte einfach nicht sein sollen.

„Wann geht dein Flug?"

„Morgen früh um sieben."

„So schnell?" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Das war in nicht einmal zwölf Stunden.

„Ja. Wir haben heute Nachmittag den Anruf aus Amerika bekommen, dass die Tickets bereits am Schalter liegen. Ich hätte gerne…ich meine…ich wollte nicht…dieser schnelle Aufbruch war nicht geplant. Verdammt, so vieles war nicht geplant."

„Soll ich dich zum Flughafen bringen?"

„Nein, danke. Das wäre nicht gut. Ich bin hier um mich von dir zu verabschieden und…ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…"

„Du musst deine Sachen holen."

„Ja…"

„Okay." Verena stand auf. Dann konnten sie es hinter sich bringen. Wozu Dinge lange herauszögern, die unweigerlich bevor standen? Das vergrößerte den Schmerz bloß. Ihr gemeinsames Leben war hier zuende und es würde keine Chance geben diese Ende abzuwenden.

Kim kam pitschnass nach Hause. Natürlich hatte es den Wolkenbruch geben müssen nachdem sie beschlossen hatte zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen und natürlich auf dem Stück, auf dem es lange keine Bushaltestelle gab. Und natürlich hatte sie weder einen Regenschirm dabei noch eine Kapuze an ihrer Jacke. Alles andere wäre auch uninteressant gewesen. Nun, so hatte sie sich fast die Dusche gespart. Der Regen war die Vorwäsche. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe vor der Tür ab und betrat die Wohnung. Super, ihre Socken machten Fußabdrücke auf dem Boden. Wo waren ihre Schlappen? Wie immer unauffindbar. Sie musste sich dringend ein zweites Paar kaufen. Mit zwei Handbewegungen zog sie ihre Socken auf und lief barfuss weiter. Brrr, kalt.

„Vroni, bist du da?" Kim sah in die Küche. Niemand zu sehen, der Herd schien unbenutzt, als sei niemand mehr hier gewesen seitdem Kim heute Morgen gegangen war. Ob Verena nach der Arbeit direkt zu Jon gegangen war? Oder ob sie mit Kerstin Essen war? Am Morgen hatte sie nicht erwähnt dass sie abends nicht da sein würde. Doch manchmal beschlossen Verena und Kerstin spontan Essen zu gehen.

Kim machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Als sie an der Wohnungstür ankam fielen ihr zwei Dinge auf: erstens machte sie weiterhin Abdrücke nur diesmal mit ihren nackten nassen Füßen und zweitens sah sie Verenas Tasche halbherzig in die Ecke getreten. Also war sie auf jeden Fall hier gewesen. Das Trainingszimmer war leer also entschied sie sich bei Verena an der Zimmertür zu klopfen. Hoffentlich lag sie nicht mit Jon im Bett, stören wollte Kim nicht. Aber bisher hatte sie keinen Hinweis darauf entdecken können, dass Jon ebenfalls hier war. Außerdem war es Probezeit von Jons Band.

„Vroni, bist du da?" Sie klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Ja, da war Verena und sie lag im Bett; allerdings alleine. Sie war doch nicht etwa krank? Heute Morgen hatte sie gesund gewirkt. Eine überraschende Sommergrippe?

„Hi, ich dachte, du wärst weg. Es war so ruhig, du hast nichts gesagt und…was ist los?" Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Kim betrat das Zimmer und ging zum Bett. Verena lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen nicht geöffnet als Kim hereingekommen war. Auf Verenas Gesicht konnte Kim Tränenspuren erkennen.

„Vroni, was ist passiert?" Sie setzte sich neben Verena und nahm ihre Hand. Verena öffnete die Augen und Kim erschrak sich. Sie waren tiefrot von den Tränen. Verena musste eine ganze Weile weinend hier gelegen haben. War etwas Schlimmes passiert? Hatte jemand einen Unfall gehabt? Oder gar schlimmer?

„Hey, Kurze." Sie nahm Verena in den Arm. Verena krallte sich förmlich an Kim fest und begann erneut zu schluchzen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Jon…" Kim wartete auf die Erklärung was mit Jon passiert war, aber außer ein erneutes Schluchzen drang nichts aus Verena heraus.

„Was ist mit Jon? Ist ihm etwas passiert? Ist er verletzt?" Und wenn ja, wieso war Verena dann nicht bei ihm?

„Jon ist…weg…"

„Weg?" Wie weg? Spurlos verschwunden? Oder wie meinte sie das?"

„Er ist….seine Band…Amerika…" Die Band hatte die Zusage für Amerika? Wollte Verena ihr das sagen?

„Sie können in Amerika spielen?"

„Ja."

„Aber das ist doch das worauf sie die letzten Wochen gehofft haben, für das sie Tag und Nacht geprobt haben." Kim war ein wenig verwirrt, Verena hatte all die Wochen mitgehofft dass Jon und die Band die Zusage bekommen und nun schienen sie diese bekommen zu haben und Verena weinte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Sie werden zwei Jahre weg sein, Jon und ich werden uns nicht sehen können, morgen geht sein Flug, er hat Schluss gemacht. Alle verlassen mich wegen Amerika…" Ein erneuter Weinkrampf stoppte Verena hastig herausgedrückte Worte. Aber sie hatten Kim gereicht um zu verstehen was passiert war. Jon hatte Verena wegen dem Musikangebot aus Amerika verlassen, so wie Kim sie damals verlassen hatte. Sie war innerhalb von zwei Jahren zweimal mit einer Beziehung gescheitert weil ihre Partner nach Amerika gingen. Bei ihnen beiden war das von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber dass nun auch Jon sie verließ um in den Staaten zu leben und arbeiten, das war nie vorgesehen gewesen. Nun wunderte es Kim nicht mehr wieso Verena sich nicht über den Durchbruch der Band freute.

„Och Süße, das tut mir Leid." Sie streichelte Verena beruhigend über den Rücken. Wenn sie nur etwas tun konnte um sie zu trösten. Nur, wahrscheinlich war sie genau die falsche Person dafür.

„Muss ich erst nach Amerika auswandern um eine Beziehung zu finden, die nicht zerbricht weil ich wegen diesem verdammten Land verlassen werde? Wieso kann ich mich nicht in jemanden verlieben der in Deutschland bleibt? Was mache ich falsch?"

„Du machst gar nichts falsch."

„Anscheinend doch."

„Vroni, das sind unglückliche Zufälle."

„Das waren zwei von zwei Beziehungen in den letzten Jahren, das sind einhundert Prozent. Ein wenig viel für unglückliche Zufälle. Ich glaube, ich bin verflucht. Alle verlassen mich wegen Amerika."

„Er wird wiederkommen." Ein schlechter Trost. Sie war ebenfalls wiedergekommen, doch zwischen dem Abflug von der Wiederkehr lagen zwei Jahre und wie sie beide damals selber festgestellt hatten, einen oder zwei Monate konnte man überbrücken ein oder zwei Jahre nicht.

„In zwei Jahren, ja, und? Ich kann doch nicht zwei Jahre Beziehungspause nehmen und dann danach einfach so weitermachen als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Mit dem Anruf aus Amerika hat sich Jons und meine Zukunft erledigt. Die letzten Monate, in denen er kaum Zeit für mich hatte weil er laufend proben musste, damit konnte ich umgehen. Aber zwei Jahre nicht mehr als ab und zu eine Telefonat, das geht nicht. Damit kann man keine Beziehung am Leben halten. Und das weißt du auch." Natürlich wusste Kim das. Schließlich war das der Grund gewesen wieso sie und Verena sich getrennt hatten. Sie hatte Recht, es war wie bei ihnen und egal wie Kim versuchen würde Verena aufzumuntern, es würde nicht klappen. .

„Bringst du ihn zum Flughafen?"

„Nein, er hat eben seine Sache geholt und das war es. Ich werde ihn nicht wiedersehen, es sei denn, er ist zurück und wir begegnen uns zufällig irgendwo…" Verena schlang ihre Arme um Kim und weinte weiter. Je mehr sie sprach umso mehr drangen die Tränen nach draußen. Vielleicht war es besser nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Ach Süße." Kim hätte gerne gewusst wie sie Verena trösten konnte, aber was sollte sie machen? Sie kam sich ein wenig fehl für diesen Job vor, denn sie war selber gegangen. Wo war Kerstin wenn man sie brauchte? Sie wäre wohl die beste Person um Verena zu trösten. Sie waren nicht nur Freundinnen, sie waren bisher nie in diese Situation, die Verena nun so viel Kummer bereitete, gekommen.

„Würde es dir helfen wenn sich deine Mitbewohnerin die nächste Zeit ganz intensiv um dich kümmern würde? Oder willst du lieber in Arbeit versinken und alles von dir wegschieben indem du nicht mehr daran denken musst? Wir könnten dein Zimmer durchwühlen und alles, was mit Jon zu tun hat, wegwerfen."

„Nein, ich will mir nicht alle Erinnerungen nehmen lassen. Seine Sachen sind weg, die Sachen, die mir gehören und mich an ihn erinnern, werde ich morgen oder so in eine große Tüte packen und in den Keller bringen. Im Moment kann ich das nicht."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Pass auf, ich mache uns jetzt etwas zu essen und dann setzen wir uns vor den Fernseher und gucken sinnlos Filme."

„Alleine beim Gedanken an Essen wird mir schlecht." Etwas Besseres fiel Kim spontan auf die schnelle nicht ein.

„Ein bisschen wirst du essen müssen. Wenn ich an deinen normalen Tagesablauf denke, dann hast du seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen und zwei Scheiben Brot und ein Apfel ist zu wenig für den ganzen Tag. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag zu Güte: Ich mache mir ein Baguette und du beißt ab und zu ein Stückchen ab."

„Okay", gab Verena sich geschlagen. Wozu endlose Diskussionen führen, Kim würde sich von ihrem Plan nicht abbringen lassen. Eigentlich war ihr mehr nach im Bett verkriechen, heulen, die Welt verfluchen und darüber zu philosophieren wie gemein das Leben war und dass die Schicksalsschläge immer sie trafen, so richtig tief im Selbstmitleid und in ihrer Trauer versinken, aber so lange wie Kim in ihrer Nähe war, würde diese nicht zulassen, dass Verena sich abnabelte und Depressionen entwickelte. Kerstin und Sascha hatten es damals nicht anders gemacht. Nachdem Kim wieder in den Staaten war hatten sie sie die ersten Wochen in ein großes Ablenkungsprogramm gesteckt, das Verena sehr geholfen hatte. Wieso sollte das nun nach der Trennung von Jon nicht helfen?

„Wieso musste er denn so spontan weg?"

„Der Anruf kam heute erst, die Tickets liegen bereits am Flughafen und alles ging mehr oder weniger von jetzt auf gleich. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als mich zu verlassen. Ich meine, was hätte er machen sollen? Seinen Kumpels sagen: Sorry, wir haben zwar jetzt fünfzehn Jahre zusammen gespielt, geprobt und uns mit dem Gedanken, dass wir eines Tages berühmt werden über alle schweren Stunden geholfen, jetzt haben wir die Chance unsere Träume wahr werden zu lassen, aber sorry, ich steig aus. Die Entscheidung nach Amerika zu gehen hatte er nicht nur für sich gefällt, die betraf den Rest der Band ebenfalls. Eine Absage und die Band wäre zerstört gewesen und auch für alle anderen wäre Amerika gestorben."

„Du musst ihn vor mir nicht verteidigen, ich kann seine Entscheidung verstehen. Er hat getan was logisch war und wenn er geblieben wäre, wäre eure Beziehung früher oder später daran zerbrochen. Aber er wird sich trotzdem öfters fragen ob er das richtige getan hat. Man kann nicht einfach eine Beziehung beenden – auch nicht wenn es die richtige Entscheidung war – und danach keine Gedanken mehr daran verlieren. Glaub mir, ich habe mich öfters gefragt ob es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte dass wir beide uns nicht hätten trennen müssen. Hätte ich auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit gesehen mein Studium und das Kickboxen hier zu betreiben, ich wäre sofort zurückgekommen."

„Du bist sofort zurückgekommen als du konntest und das obwohl wir beide andere Beziehungen hatten."

„Ja." Kim sah Verena an „Ich habe Berlin vermisst, ich habe dich vermisst. Wir hatten so viel Spaß zusammen, ich musste zurück. Und ich bereue es nicht. Wer sollte denn sonst jetzt neben dir sitzen und dich im Arm halten? Kerstin ist nicht da und wie ich dich kenne, hätte sie frühestens morgen von Jons Abreise erfahren und das auch nur weil ihr deine rotgeheulten Augen aufgefallen wären."

„Vielleicht", gab Verena zu.

„Nicht nur vielleicht, sondern auf jeden Fall." Kim zog Verena noch einmal fest in ihre Arme „Ich bin froh hier zu sein und so werde bestimmt nicht wieder weggehen. Du wirst dich an mich gewöhnen müssen."

„Ich glaube, das habe ich bereits."

„Gut. Und jetzt werde ich mir etwas Bequemes zum Anziehen suchen, das Baguette herbringen und dich in den Arm nehmen. Heute Nacht wirst du auf keinen Fall alleine in deinem Bett sein, ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein und dich festhalten. Und wenn du reden willst, dann weckst du mich, okay?"

„Okay."

„Na also. Dieses Mal bin ich da und werde dich nicht alleine lassen mit dem Schmerzen. Dieses Mal wirst du dich so lange und so oft an meiner Schulter ausweinen können wie du möchtest."

„Kim?"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

„Hey, dafür sind Freunde da. Nicht nur um mit ihnen in guten Zeiten Spaß zu haben und das Leben zu genießen sondern vor allem auch für die schlechten Zeiten, um einem da zur Seite zu stehen und einen zu unterstützen, aufzubauen und einem zu zeigen, dass die Welt nicht ganz so schlimm ist, wie sie gerade im Augenblick erscheint."

„Wann sagst du mir endlich was passiert ist?" Kerstin sah Verena vorwurfsvoll an. Diese hatte heute unzähligen Male etwas im Pausenraum vergessen und war sichtlich mit den Gedanken woanders. Dass diese Gedanken alles andere als positiv waren verrieten Verenas Augen, die deutlich gerötet und leicht geschwollen waren. Sie hatte zuviel geweint und zu wenig geschlafen. Mochte sie die größten Spuren mit Make-up beseitigen können, Kerstin konnte sie nicht täuschen.

„Wieso?" Verenas Gegenfrage klang halbherzig und nicht so als wenn sie eine ernsthafte Gegenwehr darstellen sollte. Es war wohl mehr ein Reflex als eine Ablehnung gewesen.

„Deswegen Süße." Kerstin zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger den schwarzen Rand von Verenas linkem Auge nach. Sie waren alleine vor dem Aquarium auf Station B. In einigen Minuten würden die Frauen zusammen mit Kittler und Schnoor von der Arbeit kommen. Verena hatte sich aus dieser Aufgabe herausgeredet indem sie sich in alte Schreibarbeiten gestürzt hatte. Nun waren alle Berichte geschrieben, die sie seit Tagen vor sich hergeschoben hatte.

„Nicht hier."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Besuch auf der Krankenstation? Ich würde dir sofort abnehmen dass es dir nicht gut geht."

„Das wäre keine Lüge." Verena versuchte halbherzig zu lächeln, was ihr allerdings komplett misslang.

„Siehst du."

„Lass mich sehen was die Kollegen dazu sagen, okay? Ich kann…ich muss…" Kittler schloss die Gittertür ein paar Meter entfernt auf und sie hörten wie die Frauen näher kamen. Gutgelaunt aufgrund des Feierabends redeten alle laut durcheinander.

„Ich bin in meinem Zimmer." Kerstin drückte schnell Verenas Hand und verschwand dann. Was hatte Verena nur? Gestern war ihre Laune nicht die Beste gewesen weil der neue Dienstplan eine Herausforderung für sie bedeutete, aber deswegen würde sie sich nicht so fertig machen. Es musste etwas Größeres sein. Ob jemand aus ihrer Familie gestorben war? Und wieso redete sie nicht mit Kerstin? Wieso war sie so verschlossen? Sie waren doch Freundinnen, seit wann gab es Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen?

Kerstin schloss die Tür zu ihrem Behandlungszimmer auf. Der heutige Tag hatte erfreulicherweise keine neuen Krankmeldungen gegeben. Ob es am nahenden Wochenende lag? Die meisten Frauen wurden zu Beginn der Woche krank und nicht zum Wochenende. Nun, Kerstin würde es nicht anders machen.

Doch zurück zu Verena. Was konnte ihre Freundin bloß haben? Kerstin warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und rief Sascha an.

„Hallo Frau Doktor, hast du nichts zu tun?", begrüßte Sascha sie.

„Nein, ich bereite mich intensiv auf den Feierabend vor. Wie geht es dir, die du den Feierabend bereit genießt?" Manchmal hatte es Vorteile in einer Schule zu arbeiten. Saschas Dienstzeiten waren angenehmer als Kerstins und ungeliebte Arbeiten konnte sie Zuhause erledigen, was jeder Arbeit einen positiven Nebeneffekt einbrachte. Wenn Kerstin sich vorstellte sie könnte ihr Medikamentenbestellungen Zuhause erledigen, ab und zu einen Kuss von Sascha bekommen, das machte aus der Arbeit ein Highlight.

„Genießen ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort, ich kämpfe mich gerade durch unsere Wäsche. Wir sollten Jodie dringend dazu motivieren die Wäsche zu übernehmen."

„Ha, wenn sie mit einer ähnlichen Begeisterung daran geht wie du, dann wird das nie etwas. Lass das Zeug liegen, ich mache das heute Abend beim fernsehen. Zaubere deiner hungrigen Ärztin lieber ein schickes Dinner."

„Hui, haben wir etwas zu feiern?"

„Feiern denke ich nicht, aber wir müssen Verena zum Essen einladen. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihr nicht. Deswegen rufe ich übrings an." Normalerweise hätte Sascha Kerstin nun einen liebevollen Vorwurf gemacht, dass diese nicht angerufen hatte um ihre Stimme zu hören, aber für solche Flachsereien war später Zeit.

„Was ist mit Verena?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie sieht schlecht aus. Verheult. Hast du eine Ahnung was passiert ist? Hat Kim etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung und Kim habe ich heute noch nicht gesehen. Die war bereits um sechs Uhr im Revier und macht heute bis zwanzig Uhr weil sie eine Gruppe zum trainieren hat."

„Vierzehn Stunden sind nicht zulässig, das sollten unsere Polizeibeamten wissen."

„Sie hat eine lange Pause zwischendurch, aber die wollte sie in der Bibliothek verbringen. Sie sucht nach Wirtschaftsmagazinen um sich für ihre Selbständigkeit schlau zu machen."

„Na gut, dann sei ihr verziehen. Aber sonst hast du keine Ahnung was mit Vroni ist?"

„Nein, sorry. Wenn nicht einmal du etwas weißt, die du den Tag mit ihr verbracht hast…"

„Ich…" Es klopfte. „Sorry, Besuch, ich muss auflegen. Wir sehen uns gleich."

„Bis später und arbeite nicht zu viel."

„Keine Panik." Kerstin legte auf. „Herein."

„Frau Walter für Sie." David Wilborn, der neue Kollege brachte Walter herein, die ihre rechte Hand in ein Taschentuch gewickelt hatte.

„Danke David." Kerstin mochte David Wilborn. Sie bezeichnete ihn gerne als männliche Verena, denn er setzte sich ebenfalls gerne für die Belange der Gefangenen ein. Und er war süß. Wenn er eine Frau gewesen wäre, Kerstin wäre in Gefahr gelaufen schwach zu werden.

„Was hast du angestellt, Walter?"

„Es ist keine Schlägerei gewesen, wenn du mir das unterstellen willst. Ich habe mich beim Kickern aufgeregt und vor Wut mit der Hand aufs Kicker geschlagen. Leider habe ich die Kante erwischt und jetzt habe ich ein nettes Loch in der Hand. Du darfst Jesus zu mir sagen."

„Das wäre Blasphemie. Zeig her." Kerstin sah sich Walters Hand an. Ja, da klaffte ein gut ein Zentimeter großes Loch in ihrer Hand.

„Ich werde David mit auf den Weg geben, dass er sich darum kümmern soll, dass diese Kante entfernt wird. Das ist viel zu gefährlich, vor allem wenn ich an all eure Auseinandersetzungen denke. Vielleicht kann man Gummikappen draufsetzen."

„So erfinderisch heute? Wie kommt das? Bildest du dich fort?" Walter hatte trotz der Schmerzen ihren Humor nicht verloren.

„Nein, aber drei Jahre Reutlitz machen erfinderisch. Die Fortbildung überlasse ich dir wenn du hier raus bist. Uschi will nächste Woche vorbeikommen und mit dir sprechen."

„Hui, na, soll sie mal. Und sonst? Was ist mit meiner Vertrauensbeamtin?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Du weißt nicht oder du willst es mir nicht sagen?"

„Beides."

„Wir werden doch nicht schwanger sein? Das wäre ein Verlust wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass sie eine längere Zeit nicht mehr in Reutlitz sein würde."

„Selbst wenn sie schwanger wäre…" Kerstin betonte das letzte Wort extra „…dann würde es dich nicht betreffen, denn bis dahin bist du hier raus. Oder planst du wieder etwas, was das verhindern könnte?" Kerstin musterte Walter streng.

„Nein, keine Panik, ich bin ganz artig, Mutti." Walter betrachtete ihre einbangergierte Hand. „Nett. Sehr nett. Krieg ich eine Krankschreibung dazu?"

„Für den Montagmorgen, dann will ich dich wiedersehen und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Ein halber Tag? Das lohnt nicht, ich sollte noch einmal auf die Kante schlagen. Sagen wir, am Montag, kurz vor dem Mittagessen."

„Keine Extrawürstchen." Kerstin gab Walter die Krankschreibung für den Montagmorgen.

„Du bist viel strenger seitdem deine Lehrerin weg ist. Der Liebesentzug bekommt dir nicht."

„Danke, ich weiß das. Und nun hau ab, ich will Wochenende haben."

„Das mit der behilflichen Ärztin üben wir noch einmal", grinste Walter und öffnete die Tür.

„Hui, blonder Engel", begrüßte sie Verena „Vorsichtig, Frau Doktor will ins Wochenende. Wilborn, ich bin krank geschrieben." Sie drückte David die Krankmeldung in die Hand.

„Montag, neun Uhr, dann will ich dich wiedersehen, Walter."

„Ich werde da sein, mein Engel. Aber du sollst doch keine Dates mit mir klarmachen wenn Schlusen in der Nähe sind, das gibt nur wieder Gerede." Walter marschierte von dannen und Verena kam in Kerstins Behandlungszimmer und setzte sich unentschlossen auf die Liege. Kerstin stand auf und setzte sich neben sie.

„Was ist los?" Sie sparte sich ein langes Vorgerede.

„Jon ist weg."

„Wie weg?"

„Nach Amerika. Heute Morgen ging sein Flug. Er wird die nächsten zwei Jahre nicht mehr nach Deutschland kommen, deswegen haben wir uns gestern Abend getrennt." Verena war überrascht wie leicht ihr diese Worte über die Lippen gingen. Dabei hätte sie heulen können. Doch irgendwie kamen keine Tränen mehr. Konnte man sich „leer weinen"? Und wenn ja, hatte sie das getan?

„Bitte?" Kerstin sah ihre Freundin entsetzt an. Jon verließ sie von heute auf morgen um Karriere in Amerika zu machen? Kein Wunder dass es ihr schlecht ging.

„Das tut mir Leid." Kerstin nahm Verena in den Arm.

„Naja, ich meine, es ist das Beste, was er machen konnte. Eine Fernbeziehung hätte nichts gebracht und das Angebot absagen…das hätte er nicht gekonnt. Wir wären beide nicht glücklich geworden wenn er hier geblieben wäre."

„Überraschend sachlich."

„Kim hat sich gestern den verheulten Rest anhören dürfen. Nach einer Nacht drüber nachdenken sagt der Verstand, dass es so das Beste ist."

„Und was sagt das Herz?"

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!"

„Mhm, das Herz ist im Moment lauter als der Verstand, oder?"

„Ja, leider. Naja, ich bin es gewohnt wegen Amerika verlassen zu werden, ich kann damit umgehen. Das wird sich in einigen Wochen gelegt haben. Ich meine, im tiefsten Unterbewusstsein war mir bereits früher klar gewesen, dass Jons und meine Beziehung beendet ist wenn er das entsprechende Angebot bekommt. Ich habe diese Tatsache bis gestern erfolgreich verdrängt, nun wurde ich mit konfrontiert."

„Und Kim?"

„Die hat sich gestern Abend als Ersatz angeboten. Sie will mich die nächsten Wochen ablenken. Allerdings denke ich, ich werde ihr Angebot etwas einschränken."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich dich und Sascha ebenfalls beanspruchen will." Verena lächelte. „Oder denkst du, du kommst darum herum mich zu trösten?"

„Das will ich gar nicht." Kerstin drückte Verena an sich. Sie wäre eher beleidigt wenn sie sich nicht um Verena kümmern sollte.

„Im Gegenteil. Sascha kocht gerade ein wunderbares Abendessen, zu dem du herzlich eingeladen bist. Ich wusste, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir und du brauchst Gesellschaft. Und da Kim heute den ganzen Tag arbeiten muss, werden wir dich aufnehmen. Wieso schafft es deine Mitbewohnerin es nicht sich frei zu nehmen wenn es dir schlecht geht? Oder wenigstens ihren Dienst einzuschränken?"

„Weil ich das nicht wollte. Kim soll nicht in den ersten Wochen negativ auffallen, sie soll ihre Arbeit machen und dann ist gut."

„Na gut, du bist sowieso bei uns. Sascha wird uns bestimmt etwas Tolles zaubern. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll sich was Gutes einfallen lassen."

„Ich kann dir jedoch nicht versprechen, dass ich viel esse. Bisher hab ich kaum Hunger. Die üblichen Symptome, die man von Liebeskummer kennt. Sobald ich etwas esse wird mir übel."

„Gegen diese Symptome werden wir heute Abend vorgehen."

„Danke." Verena umarmte Kerstin. Sie hätte bereits viel früher zu ihrer Freundin kommen sollen und ihr ihr Herz ausschütten sollen. Schließlich war Kerstin jederzeit für sie da und reden mit Kerstin hatte Verena bisher immer geholfen.

**Teil 5**

Feierabend und Wochenende. Gab es schönere Worte am Ende einer anstrengenden, langen und turbulenten Arbeitswoche? Für Verena nicht. Und das Gute an diesem freien Wochenende war, dass es nicht wie gewöhnlich zwei Tage dauerte sondern diesmal sogar vier Tage. Vier freie Tage, vier Tage kein Reutlitz, kein Jansen, kein Brock, kein Ärger. Sie würde mindestens zwei Tage im Bett verbringen, vor dem Fernseher liegen, fünfe gerade sein lassen und sich an zwei Abenden beim Tanzen verausgaben. Einfach all das, was sie sich seit Ewigkeiten wünschte.

Mit Wehmut dachte sie daran dass sie dieses lange Wochenende als Single verbringen würde. Als sie noch mit Jon zusammen gewesen war wären diese vier Tage ein idealer Zeitpunkt für einen Kurzurlaub gewesen. Allerdings waren Kurzurlaube mit Jon immer eine Sache gewesen. Sie klappten nur dann, wenn die Band keinen Auftritt hatte und das war selten gewesen. Jon, sie vermisste ihn noch, aber die Schmerzen, wenn sie an ihre gemeinsame Zeit dachte, wurden kleiner. Wahrscheinlich bekam sie langsam Übung darin vergangene Beziehungen zu verarbeiten. Wie sagte man dazu? Aus der Not eine Tugend machen.

Im Haus war es außergewöhnlich ruhig, Patrick und Kilian mussten den Abend auswärts verbringen. Sehr gut, dann würde ihr Dasein als Couchpotato von niemanden durchkreuzt. Heute Abend würde sie nichts machen außer sich mit einer Tüte Chips und einer guten Flasche Wein vor dem Fernseher liegen und sich alte Filme ansehen. Vor Wochen bereits hatte sie sich die DVD Box von „Ich heirate eine Familie" gekauft und bisher waren die DVDs original verpackt in ihrem Schrank. Diese Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage war genau das Richtige für heute. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wann genau die Serie gelaufen war, aber sie hatte sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter verfolgt. Und es war eine glückliche Zeit gewesen. Ihr Leben war damals so einfach, leicht und unbeschwert gewesen. Schule, die ihr keine Mühe bereitet hatte, und Freunde waren alles, was sie zu dem Zeitpunkt beschäftigte. Was hatte sie damals schon von den Problemen gewusst, mit denen man als Erwachsener überschüttet wurde? Nichts. Und sie hätte es auch gar nicht wissen wollen. Kinder haben ihre eigene Welt und diese war definitiv schöner als jede nur erdenkliche Erwachsenenwelt. Es war eine Schande dass man mit jedem Tag, den man älter wurde, etwas von der unbeschwerten Kindheit und Jugend verlor. Wahrscheinlich wären alle Menschen glücklicher wenn sie sich diese Unbeschwertheit bewahren würden.

Sie überlegte kurz ob sie zu Kerstin und Sascha hochgehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Wenn sie sich recht entsann, dann wollten beide heute Abend ins Theater. Sascha hatte Karten von einem Geschäftspartner von Mike bekommen, den sie vor einiger Zeit beim Einkaufen getroffen hatte. Manchmal lohnten sich die Kontakte des Ex doch.

Fröhlich pfeifend schloss sie die Wohnungstür auf, kickte ihre Schuhe in Richtung Schuhschrank, warf ihre Sommerjacke über einen freien Kleiderharken und ging in die Küche. Halt! Ihre Tasche brauchte sie morgen nicht! Die konnte ruhig weiter weg. Ein kritischer Blick auf den Fußboden zeigte, dass dieser frisch geputzt sein musste. Gute Kim. Verena holte aus und ließ den Rucksack unter die Eckbank rutschen. Da lag er gut und würde sie die nächsten Tage nicht an Reutlitz erinnern.

Sie nahm sich ein ungeschnittenes Stück jungen Gouda, ein paar Weintrauben und die Tageszeitung und balancierte alles zum Wohnzimmer. Mit einem, mehr oder weniger eleganten, Fußtritt öffnete sie die Tür. Feierabend, Wochenende, Ausspannen, all ihr schönen, positiven Worte vereint euch zu diesem Abend, freute sie sich still. Ruhe, Stille und…Verena blieb stehen.

„Hi Vroni!"

„Hallo."

„W - wow…äh…ich meine…hi…hallo…guten Abend." Beinahe hätte Verena ihren Käse fallen lassen. Ein paar Weintrauben hatten sich bereits selbstständig gemacht und kullerten über den Fußboden. Hatte sie nun Wochenendfantasien? Spielte ihre Wahrnehmung ihr einen Streich? Vielleicht bekamen ihr freie Tage, beziehungsweise die Aussicht auf freie Tage, doch nicht. Anders konnte sie sich ihre Erscheinung nicht erklären. Ob sie noch mal rausgehen sollte und wieder reinkommen? Vielleicht waren ihre Sinne dann geordnet. Andererseits – sollte dies keine Sinnestäuschung sein würde sie sich verdammt lächerlich machen. Das war bei den Comedyserien schon immer so schrecklich, wenn die Darsteller sich erschreckten, rausgingen und dann feststellten, dass sich an der Szene, die sie zuvor gesehen hatten, nichts geändert hatte.

„Warum so durcheinander? Und lass die Weintrauben nicht alle fallen, die würden durch den ganzen Raum rollen und wir müssten die wiedersuchen."

„Äh, nein…mach ich nicht." Okay, Kim war echt, dann war der Rest ebenfalls real. Was Verena nun aus der Fassung geworfen hatte war nicht ihre Mitbewohnerin, nein, diese im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden war normal, sie hatte ebenfalls Wochenende. Es war eher ihre Begleitung. Nicht Sascha oder Kerstin saßen neben Kim auf der Couch, nein, es war jemand völlig anderes. Und wenn Verena sich nicht komplett irrte war dies eine berühmte Person.

„Du guckst als hättest du gerade ein Ufo landen sehen", machte sich Kim über Verena lustig. „Nun mach den Mund zu sonst wird das Herzchen kalt, Querida."

„Ich hoffe, es ist okay wenn ich hier bin." Verena sah Kim zweifelnd an. So ganz koscher war ihr die Sache nicht. Irrte sie sich jetzt oder nicht? Nachfragen war auch blöd. Verfluchte Zwickmühle.

„Ja klar…wieso nicht?"

„Ich…weiß…nicht…"

„Mhm, ich glaube, ich mache mal eben das Offizielle bevor du mir noch aus den Latschen kippst, liebste Mitbewohnerin. Also, das ist Verena, meine bezaubernde Mitbewohnerin, die im Moment ein wenig neben der Spur steht, was sich aber hoffentlich gleich geben wird. Die junge Dame zu meiner Rechten, die du anstarrst wie das achte Weltwunder, ist Birgit. Ich gehe mal davon aus dass du sie erkannst hast, sonst würdest du dich nicht so seltsam verhalten." Kim hatte sichtbar Freude an Verenas verwirrten Zustand. Sie hatte mit einer überraschten Mitbewohnerin gerechnet, aber das, was Verena bot, übertraf Kims Phantasien.

„Äh ja…hallo…"

„Hallo."

„Seit wann bringt dich eine Sportlerin so sehr aus der Fassung? Auf mich hast du völlig normal reagiert."

„Das ist eine Weltmeisterin!"

„Hallo?" Kim deutete mit beiden Händen auf sich. „Was bin ich denn? Und wie hast du mich damals begrüßt? Mit einem einfachen Hallo und das war es."

„Was ist schon Kickboxen gegen Fußball? Du weißt, Fußball ist unser Leben, ja König Fußball regiert die Welt." Verena fand langsam ihre Fassung wieder und konnte bereits die ersten verbalen Gegenangriffe starten. Ja, man konnte sie leicht aus der Fassung bringen wenn man sie so überraschte, aber sie würde nicht ewig in diesem Zustand bleiben.

„In diesem Falle sollte es Königin Fußball heißen. Und nur weil sie Weltfußballerin und Weltmeisterin in Fußball ist, musst du den Sport, den du selber bereibst, nicht so runtermachen. Aber ich bin froh dass du langsam wieder zu Sinnen kommst. Lass dich mit deinem Essen bei uns nieder, wir freuen uns auf einen kleinen Snack."

„Doppelweltfußballer", murmelte Verena trocken und sah Kim triumphierend an. Ein wenig Ahnung hatte sie schon, trotz ihrer…sagen wir mal amüsanten Reaktion als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Chips und Wein folgen." Verena stellte die Weintrauben und den Käse auf den Couchtisch. Die Zeitung brauchte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Ob sie eben sehr lächerlich ausgesehen hatte als sie Birgit Prinz angestarrt hatte? Wahrscheinlich. Aber wer würde nicht überrascht gucken wenn er abends plötzlich die Weltfußballerin auf der Couch sitzen hatte? Da plante man einen Couchabend und wurde von Prominenz überrascht.

„So mag ich Verena."

„Ach, sei ruhig", grinste Verena und setzte sich neben Kim. Langsam löste sich die Anspannung.

„Ihr habt einen harmonischen Umgang miteinander", stellte Birgit trocken fest.

„Klar, wir lieben uns schließlich."

„Ach? Ich dachte, das sei Vergangenheit."

„Woher…?" Wieso wusste Birgit, dass Verena und Kim mal zusammen gewesen waren? So weit Verena wusste hatte das in keiner Zeitung gestanden. Zumindest nicht in Deutschland, wo das Interesse an Kim sowieso gering war. Und amerikanische Zeitungen hatten ebenfalls nicht über ihr Verhältnis berichtet. Sie waren nirgendwo zusammen als Paar aufgetreten. Als Verena Kim besucht hatte, hatten sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit wie normale Freundinnen verhalten, was sie beide eigentlich hatten sein wollen. Dass es nicht geklappt hatte, war eine andere Sache.

„Wir haben uns das ein oder andere Mal bei sportlichen Veranstaltungen getroffen und irgendwann meinte Kim, dass sie mal mit dir zusammen gewesen wäre und dass ihr euch wegen ihrem Studium trennen musstet."

„Oder wegen meiner Arbeit. Ich hätte ja mitgehen können."

„Dass ich nach Berlin zurückkehre war nur eine Frage der Zeit, da wäre es sinnlos gewesen den Job zu kündigen. In der heutigen Zeit bekommt man so schnell nichts Neues. Und für eine Fernbeziehung waren die zwei Jahre zu viel."

„Ja." Wie jetzt mit Jon. Doch da wollte Verena nun nicht dran denken, sie begann langsam die Trennung zu verarbeiten. Jon hatte ihr inzwischen eine kurze Mail geschrieben, in der er ihr sagte, dass es ihm gut gehen würde und dass sie bisher einige Auftritte absolviert hätten und die Fans sie positiv aufnehmen würden. Er würde sich trotzdem freuen wenn er sie irgendwann wiedersehen würde und wenn sie trotz der Trennung nicht den Kontakt miteinander verlieren würden.

„Was machst du denn in Berlin? Solltest du nicht in Frankfurt beim FFC sein?"

„Wir haben morgen ein Spiel gegen Turbine Potsdamm und sind bereits heute Morgen angereist, haben am Nachmittag trainiert und da dachte ich mir, ich gehe Kim mal besuchen. Wir haben uns nun ein paar Monate nicht mehr gesehen."

„Na, es dürften Eineinhalbjahre sein. Du warst bei Courage unter Vertrag und wir waren in…ich glaube Atlanta. Die Stätte deiner ersten olympischen Spiele."

„Tja, hätte es die WUSA länger gegeben wäre ich vielleicht noch dort." Die WUSA, die ehemalige amerikanische Profiliga des Frauenfußballs wurde zweitausenddrei wegen fehlenden Sponsorengeldern eingestellt.

„So hat der FFC dich wieder, die werden sich gefreut haben. Wobei, die Italiener wollten dich zu sich holen. Als erste Frau in einer Fußballprofiliga der Männer."

„Ein nettes Angebot, würde es in sechs Jahren noch einmal kommen, ich würde annehmen. Im Moment ist es mir wichtiger zu spielen und nicht auf kurze Einsätze zu hoffen. Und Frankfurt ist eben der Verein, der neben Turbine, der Beste der Liga ist und vom dem aus ich schnell Zuhause bin. Es sind keine dreißig Kilometer vom Trainingsplatz bis nach Hause. Hinzu kommt der Vorteil, dass die Nationalmannschaft oft von Frankfurt aus startet und ich dann eine kurze Anreise zum Flughafen habe."

„Und die Familie ist in Deutschland. So was kann einen zurückbringen. So schön das Leben in den USA sein kann, irgendwann möchte man seine Familie öfters sehen als zu Weihnachten und im langen Urlaub."

„Bei dir waren es auch private Gründe wieso du wieder in Deutschland bist, oder?", fragte Birgit Kim.

„Ja. Diese sechs Monate damals mit dieser verrückten Bande hier hat mir zu gut gefallen. Mein Studium war fertig, ich konnte zurückkommen."

„Und dein Sport?"

„In Amerika hätte ich weiter in diversen Mannschaften spielen können und hätte dabei genug Geld zum Leben verdient, wäre ich für Amerika gestartet wäre einiges an Sponsorengeldern hinzugekommen, aber, das sind Dinge, die vergänglich sind. Ich bin fast vierundzwanzig, die jungen Talente setzten mir immer mehr zu, da war es Zeit sich etwas Solides aufzubauen."

„Ja, mit vierundzwanzig gehört man zu den Senioren", spottete Verena. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Sie ging stark auf die dreißig zu, mit achtundzwanzig war man bereits Ende zwanzig.

„In manchen Sportarten schon. Sieh dir Franziska van Almsick an. Mit vierundzwanzig waren die Olympischen Spiele in Athen wohl ihre letzten. Unser Birgit kann noch zweimal zu Olympia fahren."

„Zweimal? Dann bin ich…nein, das vergessen wir. Nur weil diverse Herren nicht genug vom der Nationalmannschaft bekommen muss ich das nicht nachmachen. Die nächsten Spiele gerne, dann kann das Angebot aus der italienischen Profiliga wiederkommen und ich nehme an."

„Du bist dann gerade einmal dreißig Jahre alt. Bleib uns ein wenig länger erhalten. Hole dir das olympische Gold, das du dieses Jahr leider nicht bekommen, hast und dann wirbele weiter in der Bundesliga. Ich will mir jetzt das eine oder andere Spiel live ansehen. Die Karten für Turbine – FFC liegen bereits bereit. Vroni, du bist übrings miteingeplant."

„Ich?" Verena sah Kim überrascht an. Davon wusste sie gar nichts. Sie war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr beim Fußball gewesen. Jedes Jahr nahm sie sich vor zum Pokalfinale zu gehen und jedes Jahr vergaß sie es.

„Klar, sollte eine Überraschung werden. Was meinst du, wir beide beim Frauenfußball? Mit Bier und Würstchen auf der Tribüne."

„Wen soll ich denn dann anfeuern?"

„Wo war da die Frage?" Birgit legte den Kopf schief und sah Verena strafend an.

„Na, ich meine, Potsdamm ist ja näher an der Heimat….wobei, ich bin keine gebbürtige Berlinerin. Ich kann eigentlich für Frankfurt sein."

„Gut."

„Und ich bin für Frankfurt weil du da spielst."

„Das ist ein guter Grund."

„Was meinst du wieso ich mir damals die amerikanische Fußballliga angesehen habe? Nicht weil ich den Sport so interessant fand sondern weil deutsche Spielerinnen dabei waren. Die Basketball- oder Eishockeyspiele, in denen deutsche Spieler dabei waren habe ich mir ebenfalls angesehen. Wobei es natürlich gut gewesen wäre wenn ihr alle bei den Vereinen von L.A. gewesen gespielt hättet, dann hätte ich deutschen und amerikanischen Patriotismus miteinander verbinden können. Aber so…ich sage dir, Dirk Nowitzki und die Dallas Mavericks haben die eine oder andere rege Diskussion mit meinen Freunden entfacht. Vor allem wenn die Lakers verloren haben. Wer kann schon gegen das German Wunderkind gewinnen?"

„Nächstes Mal versuche ich Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen."

„Jetzt ist das egal. Aber wenn du zu Turbine wechseln würdest…"

„Nein."

„Immerhin sind sie amtierender deutscher Meister und Pokalsieger."

„Noch. Das ändern wir dieses Jahr." Birgit grinste. Die Chancen dafür standen mehr als gut. Der FFC hatte das erste Spiel gegen Turbine gewonnen, darauf ließ sich aufbauen. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass beide Mannschaften wieder im Finale aufeinander trafen und somit den Pokal wieder unter sich ausmachten, war sehr groß. Der einzige Konkurrenz der Liga, der beiden gefährlich werden konnte, war der FCR Duisburg und die hatten den Pokal bereits verlassen.

„Na, da bin ich mal gespannt. Das Spiel morgen müsste ja zeigen, wer von euch beiden die bessere Mannschaft ist."

„Das wird es."

„Und ich werde es live sehen." Kim grinste. Sie war ewig nicht mehr beim Frauenfußball gewesen. Seit der Damenweltmeisterschaft zweitausenddrei war sie nicht mehr live dabei gewesen. Entweder fehlte ihr die Zeit oder der Anreiz, aber jetzt würde das wieder anders werden. Dieses Jahr würde sie sich weitere Spiele ansehen und auch regelmäßig zur Berliner Hertha gehen. Und natürlich zum Basketball, ALBA Berlin. Naja, okay, sie sollte sich nicht zuviel vornehmen, es gab ja noch die Wochenenddienste.

„Wenn du nicht bald in die Puschen kommst werden wir nicht nur zu spät sein sondern HERZOGZUSPÄT!" Sascha lief genervt vor der Badezimmertür auf und ab und sah zum x-ten Male in den letzten fünf Minuten auf die Uhr. Wieso konnte Kerstin nicht einmal pünktlich sein? Sie wusste seit Wochen dass sie heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr ins Theater wollten und trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht pünktlich zu sein. Was sollte Sascha denn noch machen? Ihre Freundin prügeln?

„Nun bleib mal ruhig, schöne Frau." Kerstin kam gutgelaunt aus dem Bad „Wir haben gerade einmal halb acht und du hast selber gesagt dass es nicht Punkt acht Uhr anfängt sondern erst noch dieses Vorgeplänkel stattfindet und die Vorstellung wahrscheinlich erst mit einer Stunde Verspätung beginnen wird. Wieso regst du dich so auf?"

„Weil ich es hasse wenn wir zu spät sind, uns alle anstarren und wir uns zu unseren Sitzen vorkämpfen müssen. Wir werden über Dutzende Füße von alten Damen fallen und ihr Gezeter auf uns ziehen."

„Schatz, die gucken nicht weil wir etwas später sind, sondern weil du so wunderschön bist. Wir könnten auf die Sekunde genau pünktlich sein und alle würden dich anstarren. Du bist einfach wunderschön, da kann niemand weggucken." Kerstin küsste Sascha auf die Nasenspitze. Diese drehte sich genervt weg. Sie wollte jetzt keine Komplimente hören, sie wollte los.

„Nun, bist du endlich fertig?"

„Ja Schatz." Kerstin schnappte sich ihre Jacke. „Ich muss nur eben bei Verena und Kim vorbeisehen."

„Argh." Sascha verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal bekam sie gut und gerne Lust ihre Freundin zu packen und sie so lange zu ohrfeigen bis diese zur Vernunft kam. Wie sie Kerstin kannte mussten sie unterwegs dreimal halten weil sie etwas aus der Tankstelle brauchte, auf das sie unmöglich verzichten konnte.

Kerstin überhörte den kleinen Wutausbruch ihrer Liebsten gekonnt und sprang immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe herunter. Deswegen trug sie bequeme Schuhe, Sascha musste jede Stufe einzeln nehmen. Überhaupt, diese Aufbrezeln für einen Abend im Theater. Theater war für Kerstin nicht mehr als Kino mit Darstellern, die sich im schlechtesten Fall versprachen und mehreren Pausen um sich neuen Sekt zu holen. Was diese Kulturdinge anging war sie wie Kilian; sie verstand Sinn und Zweck nicht immer. Deswegen ging Sascha wohl lieber mit Patrick ins Theater.

„Moin." Kerstin stieß sie Wohnzimmertür mit Schwung auf. Dank der immer offenen Türen in diesem Haus konnte sie sich das Klingeln sparen.

„Vroni, ich wollte dich fragen ob…hui!" Kerstins Blick wie Verenas Blick zuvor an Birgit hängen. „Bin ich jetzt meschugge oder…?"

„Meschugge bist du, das kann ich dir bestätigen.", rief Sascha ihrer Freundin vom Treppenhaus aus zu. Kerstin registrierte es mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Garstige Kommentare von den billigen Plätzen konnte sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen.

„Wie kommt die denn hier her?"

„Och, ich habe eine Spur mit Lederbällen gelegt, vom Brentanobadstadion bis hierher. Hast du die nicht gesehen? Das war Luftlinie, ging unter anderem direkt über dein Auto. Die paar Kratzer im Lack von den Stollen der Schuhe machen doch nichts, oder? Immerhin hat es geklappt. Ich dachte mir, was bei Hänsel und Gretel beim ersten Versuch geklappt hat, kann bei uns nur gut gehen." Kim sah Kerstin spöttisch an. Was dachte sich Kerstin wie Birgit hierher gekommen war? Die meisten Menschen benutzten die Tür um in Wohnungen zu gelangen. Die, die das Fenster nahmen waren entweder Einbrecher oder hatten ihren Schlüssel vergessen. Prinzipiell war es jedoch schwer in ein Fenster einzusteigen, das in zehn Metern Höhe war.

Sascha trat hinter Kerstin ins Wohnzimmer. „Guten Abend zusammen." Sie sah Birgit. „Oh, sportlicher Besuch. Schön Sie zu sehen, Frau Prinz."

„Sascha, du bist die Erste, die wegen Birgit nicht aus dem Konzept kommt. Deine Freundin und meine Mitbewohnerin sahen beide wie angefahrene Autos aus als sie sie erkannten."

„Guten Abend Frau Klauke."

„Ihr kennt euch?" Kerstin sah überrascht zwischen Sascha und Birgit hin und her. Wieso wusste sie das nicht?

„Mehring, seit der Scheidung Mehring. Wir haben uns bereits auf einer Sportveranstaltung unterhalten, die Mike organisiert hatte. Ich glaube, über den Schwall von Presseleuten, die mein Exmann angeschleppt hat, waren wir beide ähnlich glücklich."

„Ja, könnte man so sagen."

„War ja klar dass mein Cousinchen dich kennt. Welchen Promi kennt die nicht?"

„Ein Menge."

„Kerstin, was wolltest du eigentlich?", fragte Verena.

„Ja, genau." Kerstin riss ihren Blick von Birgit „Unser Essen morgen Abend geht klar, ich habe uns einen Tisch reserviert. Zwanzig Uhr."

„Perfekt."

„Ihr geht Essen?" Kim sah Verena erstaunt an „Hab ich ein besonderes Ereignis verpasst?"

„Nein, wir wollten nur mal wieder zu zwei etwas unternehmen. In Erinnerung an die guten, alten Tagen."

„Aha. Sascha, wir sind unerwünscht."

„Damit kann ich leben wenn Frau Doktor jetzt endlich mitkommt. Sonst können wir den ersten Akt vergessen."

„Ja-a, ich bin schon fertig. Einen schönen Abend euch, ich werde mich jetzt kulturell weiterbilden…müssen. Der Spaß beginnt." Sascha winkte in die Runde und scheuchte Kerstin vor sich her aus der Wohnung.

„Es gibt einen Film, der wurde in Deutschland unter dem Titel „Der Spaß beginnt" gezeigt und in dem geht es passendend ebenfalls um eine Theateraufführung. Sehr humorvoll, sehr chaotisch", meinte Verena. „Ich glaube, im Original heißt er „Noise off" oder so."

„Was sehen sie sich an?", fragte Birgit.

„Keine Ahnung, Kerstin wusste es nicht mehr und Sascha habe ich nicht danach gefragt."

„Dann wollen wir hoffen dass es sich um eine Komödie handelt, denn Drama hatten sie für heute wohl genug. Jetzt weiß ich wieder wieso ich mich aus solchen Kreisen heraushalte."

„Genau, du triebst dich lieber auf einer Sportlergala herum weil da die Atmosphäre so locker ist."

„Vroni, du wirst lachen, wenn man mit den richtigen Leuten dort ist, dann ist das eine sehr entspannte Sache. Es sei denn, auf jeden Sportler kommt ein Pressefuzzi, die dich permanent nach deinem Privatleben ausfragen wollen dich nicht einmal ein Glas ohne Zwischenfrage austrinken lassen."

„Oder die einen das Mikro beinahe in den Mund schieben."

„Birgit, du bei deinen Antworten, die gerne einfach aus „ja" oder „nein" bestehen, brauchst doch keinen Platz", grinste Kim.

„Dieser ganze Rummel in der Öffentlichkeit ist nicht mein Ding, ich brauche das nicht. Die sollen mich meinen Fußball spielen lassen und dann ist gut. Den Öffentlichkeitskram können sie Leuten überlassen, die gerne im Rampenlicht stehen oder eher der Typ dafür sind."

„Und wegen solchen Aussagen bist du eine meiner Lieblingssportlerinnen!" Verena grinste. Sie konnte die Ablehnung gegen all den Trubel verstehen, es würde ihr nicht anders gehen. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass Reporter versuchten ihr gesamtes Leben zu durchleuchten und sie auf Schritt und Tritt belagerten, dann würde sie ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, auf eine einsame Alm zu ziehen. Das gleiche galt für die Fanaufläufe. Natürlich wurden Personen des öffentlichen Lebens erkannt, aber sie hatten auch ein Recht auf ihre Ruhe und Privatsphäre, wie andere Leute auch. Und wer wäre schon begeistert wenn er laufend angequatscht wurde wenn er einkaufen, spazieren oder ins Kino ging? Das würde auf Dauer zu einem Spießrutenlauf werden.

„So lange ich deine absolute Lieblingssportlerin bin." Kim harkte sich bei Verena ein und sah sie mit Hundeblick an.

„Schätzchen, du bist nicht mehr aktiv."

„Deswegen habe ich meinen Sportlerstatus aber nicht verloren."

„Wenn ich von aktiven Sportlern rede schon."

„Tja Kim, du solltest wieder in den Wettkampf gehen", grinste Birgit.

„Keine Zeit, ich bin mit der Berliner Polizei komplett ausgelastet. Nicht zu vergessen dass ich auf der Suche nach dem geeigneten Partner für das Sportstudio bin. Birgit wenn du…"

„Was? Kampffußball? Wie versenke ich den Ball im Tor und lasse den Torwart elegant über die Schulter auf den Rasen knallen? Kickboxen und Fußball kannst du nicht kombinieren."

„Schade eigentlich. Wobei, Rugby ist doch…"

„Nein."

„Du hast Recht. Muss ich Vroni weiterbearbeiten dass sie ihren Job aufgibt und mit mir das Studio eröffnet."

„Dafür fehlt mir die Fachkenntnis. Von dem bisschen Training wird man kein Trainer. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor Kerstin alleine zu lassen."

„Jetzt weiß ich wo du deine Prioritäten setzt."

„Du kennst Kerstin. Wenn ich nicht in ihrer Nähe bin ist sie innerhalb eines halben Jahres gekündigt wegen chronischem zu – spät - sein oder weil sie Jansen die Spritze in den Allerwertesten rammt."

„Siehst du Birgit, meine Arbeit und mein Bemühen werden in diesem Hause nicht honoriert."

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Sie lieben ihren Job, das ist erfreulich. Du wirst dir einen anderen Partner suchen müssen. Geh ins Sportstudio, reiß dir einen Trainer auf, dann hast du gleich einen Geschäftspartner, dem du kein Gehalt zahlen musst."

„Du als Physiotherapeutin…"

„Nein."

„Das ergänzt sich gut mit meiner Sportmedizin."

„Kim, lass gut sein." Verena legte ihrer Mitbewohnerin die Hand auf den Arm „Du erntest heute Abend nichts anderes als Körbe. Überarbeite deine Pläne und versuche es ein anderes Mal erneut. So als kleiner Tipp von deiner Mitbewohnerin."

„Mhm, heute ist wohl nicht mein Tag", grummelte Kim. Dabei war das ei n so gutes Konzept gewesen. Kim unterstützte sie beim Trainieren, Birgit kümmerte sich um die, die etwas unsanft gefallen waren, Kerstin könnte als Ärztin die Notfälle retten und fertig war das neue Sportstudio. Musste sie sich einen neuen Plan überlegen.

**Teil 6**

Es war endlich mal wieder Zeit für einen unterhaltsamen Abend. Eigentlich hatten sie sich vorgenommen ins FoGaL zu gehen, aber da das Abendessen aufgrund der langen Stylingzeiten ausgefallen war, wurde der Plan geändert und sie gingen ins ReDi. Verena hatte extra bevor sie losgegangen waren angerufen und hatte für sie einen großen Tisch reservieren lassen.

„Hach, was war ich lange nicht mehr hier." Kim streichelte einen der Rottweiler über den Kopf, der sie freundlich anschnüffelte. „Kennst du mich noch, Pepper?"

„Sieht so aus", meinte der Türsteher. „Sonst würde er nicht so freundlich sein. Was hast du ihm gegeben? Salami?"

„Ja, kann sein. Ich glaube, wir haben mal eine Pizza geteilt. Kommst du mich gleich besuchen, Süßer?"

„Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

„Hast du das gehört, Pepper? Wir sehen uns später." Kim streichelte den Hund ein letztes Mal und folgte dann ihren Freunden ins ReDi. Hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Das Holz hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren gearbeitet, was Kim jedoch mit bloßem Blick unsichtbar blieb. Einige der gerahmten Poster waren verschwunden, andere hatten ihren Platz eingenommen.

„Wieso waren wir nicht früher hier?"

„Weil du nie Zeit hast!", kam prompt die Antwort auf Kims Frage. Sie drehte sich um und fiel dem Redner um den Hals.

„Bjööööööööörrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnn!" Den hatte sie auch vermisst. Verenas besten Freund, der erste, der damals offiziell von ihrer und Verenas Beziehung erfuhr und der dieses mit einer Ruhe und Gelassenheit aufgenommen hatte als wenn man ihm gesagt hatte, dass er mal wieder nicht sechs Richtige im Lotto hatte.

„Hi mein weiblicher Bruce Lee, schön dich wiederzusehen."

„Dito. Verena hat mir gar nicht gesagt dass du hier sein wirst. Ich dachte, du wärst auf Hawaii oder einer anderen karibischen Insel und surfst eine Welle nach der anderen ab." Sie knuffte Björn in die Seite. Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht mehr verstehen wieso sie eifersüchtig auf ihn gewesen war. Er hatte Verena vor ihr gekannt und war mit ihr befreundet gewesen und beide hatten nie mehr als eine Freundschaft gewollt.

„Ich war die letzten Wochen in Hamburg, Praktikum bei Microsoft. Der nächste Urlaub ist erst wieder für den Winter angesetzt, wenn es hier zu kalt ist um ins Wasser zu gehen. Drei Wochen Neuseeland. Willst du mit?"

„Gerne, nur ich befürchte, daraus wird nichts. Die nächsten Monate werden aus arbeiten und arbeiten und arbeiten bestehen. Ich muss Geld verdienen, das Studium und der Umzug haben all meine Reserven gefressen das ist kein Platz für einen Luxusurlaub am anderen Ende der Welt."

„Überall der gleiche Müll." Björn kannte das Geldproblem. Bei seinen großen Urlauben musste er das ganze Jahr über sparsam leben und so viele Jobs wie möglich nebenbei annehmen. Alleine für sein Gepäck bezahlte er jedes Mal ein halbes Vermögen. Surfbretter waren nicht das Standartgepäck, das Fluggesellschaften ohne Aufpreis mitnahmen. Er hatte einmal versucht sich ein Brett am Urlaubsort zu leihen, aber mit keinen der angebotenen Stücke war er zufrieden gewesen, seitdem musste sein Brett mit.

„Ich unterstelle diesem Tisch mal, dass er für uns ist." Kerstin sah den langen Tisch skeptisch an, den ein großes RESERVIERT Schild schmückte.

„Joa, geh du da mal von aus, das ist nämlich richtig." Nico kam hinter der Theke hervor. „Sonst ist alles besetzt und ich hatte nicht vor, euch in Gruppen zu unterteilen und quer im Laden zu verteilen."

„Direkt an der Theke, mit idealen Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge, perfekt. Danke." Verena grinste. Was so ein paar Kontakte alles schafften.

„Na, wenn das nicht die Sozialarbeiterin ist, die ihren Fachbereich etwas verlassen hat", grinste Kim.

„Hi Prügelfrau, wieso haben sie dich wieder ins Land gelassen?"

„Weil ich die schlagfertigeren Argumente hatte. Außerdem…"

„Aaah, meine Ärztiiiiiiiiiin!" Ärztin? Kerstin hob den Kopf. War sie gemeint? Bevor sie sich eine Übersicht über die Lage verschaffen konnte wurde sie herumgerissen und gedrückt. Hilfe, was war das denn für eine Begrüßung? Das konnte nur…

„Carola, Hilfe, ich war doch bloß vier Wochen nicht hier und nicht vier Jahre."

„Es kam mir vor wie vier Jahrhunderte."

„Du spinnst", lachte Kerstin und warf einen Blick zu Sascha, die sich das Schauspiel amüsiert betrachtete. Die Zeiten, in denen sie auf Carola eifersüchtig war, die waren vorbei.

„Pass bloß auf dass deine Süße das nicht sieht, sonst bekommst du Ärger und ich kann mich danach um deine Verletzungen kümmern."

„Ach was, die sieht das nicht so eng", meinte Carola, was Nico mit einem belustigten Lachen kommentierte.

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen. Kerstin, was darf ich für dich spielen?"

„Och, irgendetwas von Anastacia wäre nett."

„Kommt sofort." Carola verschwand wieder.

„So etwas nennt man VIP Bonus, oder?" Kim setzte sich neben Verena.

„Und das, wo ich gar kein VIP bin. Naja, wir haben ja gleich einen VIP dabei. Wann wollte sie hier sein?"

„Ich denke dass sie jeden Augenblick da sein müsste. Man muss den Laden erst einmal finden. Die Außenfassade ist keine gute Werbung. Keine große Leuchtreklame, keine Plakate, keine Strahler. Ich habe das her beim ersten Mal für ein ganz normales Restaurant gehalten."

„Wir sind auch als ruhiges Ambiente bekannt. Und Essen bekommst du auch." Nico reichte Kim die Speisekarte. Es gab auf dieser keine große, umfangreiche Menüauswahl, aber Snacks und kleine Gerichte waren ebenso im Angebot wie diverse Eisbecher und Suppen. Leckereien, die man schnell zu sich nehmen konnte wenn man eine Stärkung für die Musikebenen brauchte.

„Wo sind eigentlich Anita und Ellen? Ich habe sie beim letzten Mal schon vermisst", fragte Kim Nico. „Haben sie Urlaub?"

„Nein."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn ihr eure besseren Hälften alleine in den Urlaub schickt."

„Anita und Ellen arbeiten hier nicht mehr und das mit den besseren Hälften hat sich ebenfalls erledigt."

„Oh…sorry…das wusste ich nicht…das ist…"

„Schon okay. Das sind Sachen, die sich nicht mehr ändern lassen. Wie würde ein ehemaliger Kollege von mir jetzt sagen: Das ist alles vorbestimmt. Wir haben auf all die Geschehnisse gar keinen Einfluss, auch wenn wir das meinen. In Wahrheit ist unser Leben bereits seit Jahrhunderten festgelegt und wir können daran nichts ändern. Ergo: Es hat von vorneherein nicht sein sollen. Was das ReDi angeht, so haben wir zwei neue Kellner und eine neue Sängerin, Sandra, und seitdem sie hier ist, vermisst Carola Anita nicht mehr, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Und du?"

„Ich? Ich bin im Moment ganz froh in meiner Position als Single."

„Das heißt, wenn ich dich anbaggere dann bekomme ich alle Getränke umsonst?"

„Nein", lachte Nico „Da verwechselst du etwas. Die würdest du bekommen wenn ich dich anbaggern wollte."

„Mhm, kleiner Schönheitsfehler in der Rechnung meinerseits." Kim grinste. Man konnte es mal versuchen. Freigetränke für den Abend wäre keine schlechte Sache gewesen. Es gab so viele leckerer Cocktails, die sie trinken wollte. Wenn sie sich allerdings überlegte was Cocktails für eine Auswirkung auf ihr Wohlbefinden am nächsten Tag hatten, dann war sie froh nicht alles umsonst zu bekommen, sondern langsam zu trinken. Denn, einen Tag zur Regeneration war doch zu wenig wenn man dann wieder seine Knochen so kontrollieren musste, dass man möglichst elegant und möglichst schmerzfrei durch die Luft flog.

Wie es der Zufall wollte war an diesem Abend Karaoke Abend. Kerstin und Sascha hatten sich all die Jahre geweigert an diesem Ereignis aktiv teilzunehmen und beschränkten sich weiterhin aufs Mitsingen und Feuerzeuge schwenken. Verena hingegen ließ sich ab und zu überzeugen ein Lied zu singen. Heute hatte Björn sie zu einem Duett überreden können. Björn selber sang auch äußerst selten, eigentlich nur dann, wenn er zuviel getrunken hatte und das war bei ihm schon zwei Cocktails. Er vertrug keinen Alkohol.

Kim hatte sich an die Theke zurückgezogen und beobachtete von dort wie ihre Mitbewohnerin mit ihrem besten Freund den Text absprach. Anscheinend hatten sie sich kein klassisches Duett ausgesucht. Gedankenverloren rührte sie dabei in ihrem Saft. Nico hatte ihr zur Entschädigung dass Kim keinen Alkohol mehr durfte einen Saft wie einen Cocktail dekoriert.

„Willst du nicht auch ein Lied mit Verena singen? So wie früher." Sascha setzte sich zu ihrer Cousine.

„Nein, lass mal. Im Zuhören bin ich wesentlich besser."

„Ich fand euch beide damals klasse."

„Mhm…" Damals war das etwas anderes gewesen. Kim konnte selber nicht sagen wieso sie damals unbedingt mit Verena dieses Lied singen wollte, aber wahrscheinlich war dieser Drang von ihren Gefühlen für Verena gekommen, die sie damals noch nicht so wahrgenommen hatte oder hatte wahrnehmen wollen. Das Unterbewusstsein steuerte die Menschen manchmal zu den seltsamsten Orten und ließ sie die seltsamsten Taten machen. Und Kim war mehr Karaokezuhörerin als Sängerin.

„Und jetzt kommen Verena und Björn mit einem wunderschönen Lied aus den 90ern. Zumindest kann ich mich an eine Version dieses Lied Ende der 90er erinnern, keine Ahnung ob es bereits früher einmal veröffentlicht wurde. Ihr könnt meine Wissenslücke gerne schließen." Das musste Carolas neue Freundin Sandra sein. Zumindest waren die beiden die ganze Zeit über kaum voneinander getrennt gewesen.

Verena und Björn betraten die Bühne, die Lichter im Raum wurden gedämpft und die Scheinwerfer richteten sich auf die beiden. Die Melodie des Liedes erklang auf dem Bildschirm war ein Pärchen am Strand zu sehen. Irgendwie vermisste Kim das Strandleben wenn sie solche Bilder sah. Es war ein wunderbares – ja Privileg – gewesen abends zu sagen, ich fahre mal schnell zum Strand und dann eine oder zwei Stunden in den Wellen die Last des Alltags wegspülen zu lassen. Wenn sie von Berlin aus ans Meer wollte musste sie einen längeren Weg einplanen und ein See war nicht das gleiche wie das Meer.

„I like the feel of your name on my lips and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss. The way that your fingers run through my hair and how your scent lingers even when you're no there", began Björn zu singen.

"And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh and how you enjoy your two hour bath. And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain with everyone watching like we were insane", sang Verena weiter.

„Die beiden bringen das verdammt gut rüber, findest du nicht?", fragte Sascha.

„Mhm."

„But I love the way you love me, strong and wild, slow and easy, heart and soul so completely, I love the way you love way me", sangen nun beide zusammen. Das Schauspiel dazu konnte sich ebenfalls sehen lassen. Wenn Kim es nicht besser wissen würde, dann würde sie behaupten Verena und Björn flirteten heftig miteinander während sie sich dieses Liebeslied vorsangen. Aber das gehörte wohl eher zum Drumherum.

„Fast wie du und Verena damals", nährte nun Sascha Kims Vermutungen.

„Wieso? Läuft da was?" Nicht dass es Kim interessieren würde. Also interessieren im Sinne von Eifersucht.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Jon ist weg und ich glaube, Verena hat die Trennung ganz gut überwunden. Zumindest macht sie einen gefestigten Eindruck. Du solltest das doch wissen, ihr wohnt zusammen und verbringt beinahe jeden Abend miteinander. Hat sie etwas in der Hinsicht gesagt?"

„Nein. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich die richtige Gesprächspartnerin dafür wäre."

„Wieso? Weil du ihre Ex bist? Das ist lange her und ihr habt eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Wieso solltet ihr nicht darüber reden können?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Na, ich auch nicht."

„Hi ihr Süßen, hört ihr unserem blonden Gesangskehlchen zu?" Kerstin kam in Begleitung von Birgit zu ihnen.

„Ja, sie macht sich langsam", meinte Sascha grinsend.

„Wenn sie so weitermacht dann verlässt sie mich und macht bei der nächsten Castingshow mit. Wobei, sie passt nicht ins Beuteschema vom Bohlen, das beruhigt mich."

„Dann hängt eben der Spengemann oder Kai Pflaume an ihr."

„Bäh, schrecklicher Gedanke." Kerstin schüttelte sich. „Komm Schatz, lass uns tanzen gehen. Oben läuft gleich eine Rock'n Roll Stunde, da kann ich dich so richtig durch den Raum wirbeln." Kerstin zog Sascha von ihrem Barhocker herunter. Seitdem beide einen Rock'n Roll Tanzkurs belegt hatten konnte Kerstin von diesem Tanz nicht mehr genug bekommen.

„Na, dann hoch die Beine", meinte Kim. Birgit setzte sich neben sie und sah zur Bühne. Verena und Björn beendeten gerade ihr Lied und verschwanden Arm in Arm von der Bühne.

„Wenn man die beiden so sieht, dann könnte man meinen sie wären ein Paar."

„Wie war dein Spiel?", wechselte Kim das Thema. Sie musste nicht zweimal in fünf Minuten über eventuellen Verbindungen zwischen Verena und Björn diskutieren. Danach war ihr nicht.

„Anstrengend aber gut. Aber ihr beiden habt mir als Fans gefehlt"

„Ja, sorry, ich hatte diese Geburtstagsfeier völlig vergessen. Leider wurde ich noch dran erinnert. Muss ich erwähnen, dass der Typ mich den ganzen Nachmittag angebaggert hat? Schrecklich. Ich dachte das hört nach ein paar Tagen auf, wenn ich nicht mehr „die Neue" bin, aber der ist echt hartnäckig."

„Du bist schön, erfolgreich und bekannt, das zieht Menschen an."

„Ich bin in erster Linie genervt wenn ich den Mann sehe. Aber lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Ich bin froh, dass ich die Stunden abgestanden habe. Ihr habt also Turbine Paroli geboten." Birgits Verein, der 1 FFC Frankfurt, hatte heute das besagte Gastspiel bei Turbine Potsdam gehabt, für das Kim und Verena eigentlich Karten gehabt hatten.. Das letzte Spiel der vergangenen Saison, das sogar live im TV zu sehen war, war nicht ganz so erfolgreich geendet, da hatte Turbine bereits zur Pause mit drei zu Null geführt und am Ende hatte es dann zwei zu sieben gestanden und das vor dem heimischen Frankfurter Publikum.

„Ja."

„Gut, ich hoffe, du hast dieses Mal wenigstens getroffen. Als ich mir die Torschützenliste angesehen habe und deinen Namen nicht entdeckt habe war ich ein wenig enttäuscht."

„Das sind zwei Mannschaften, die mit Nationalspielerinnen gespickt waren. Potsdamm mit Angerer, Odebrecht, Omilade, Hingst, Pohlers, Carlson und Wimbersky und wir mit Jones, Pia Wunderlich, Lingor und mir, da kann man schon mal hoch verlieren. Vor allem wo Petra und Conny an dem Tag wirklich super aufgelegt waren."

„Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr. Also, wie ist es heute ausgegangen?"

„Zwei zu fünf."

„Potsdam zwei, ihr fünf?"

„Ja, sonst wäre es ja fünf zu zwei. Die Heimmannschaft immer zuerst, das solltest du vom Kickboxen kennen."

„Ich wollte nur sicher sein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie ist deine Bilanz?"

„Ich bin zufrieden."

„Wie zufrieden? Hast du einen Hattrick gemacht?"

„Nein, die Matchwinnerin war Katrin Kliehm, die zwei Tore gemacht hat."

„Aber du hast die Siegtore vorbereitet. Das machst du doch gerne, oder? Tore vorbereiten und dann jemand anderes sie schießen lassen." Kim grinste. Sie dachte da an ein ganz bestimmtes Spiel.

„Och, ich fand, die anderen können ruhig das eine oder andere Tor schießen. Nichts ist schädlicher für eine Mannschaft wenn sie nur ein oder zwei Spieler haben, die Tore schießen können. Was ist, wenn einmal einer oder beide verletzt sind? Bei uns können viele Tore schießen, Sandra Albertz ist genauso für ein Tor gut wie Kerstin Garefrekes oder Renate Lingor. Vor allem Idgie und ihre Freistoßtore sind jedes Mal ein Schmaus für die Augen."

„Außerdem hasst du das Rampenlicht sowieso. Ja, ja, ich kenn dich. Besser hätte es nicht laufen können. Darauf sollten wir uns einen Sekt gönnen."

„Alkohol nach dem Spiel?"

„Nach dem siegreichem Spiel."

„Ein Glas, dann ist Schluss. Ich muss morgen früh fit sein."

„Seit wann habt ihr Sonntagsmorgens ein Spiel wenn ihr bereits Samstagsnachmittags aktiv ward?"

„Kein Spiel, die Rückreise. Bis Frankfurt fahren wir eine Weile."

„Ich habe gehört, dass es inzwischen sogar Flüge innerhalb von Deutschland geben soll. Meines Wissens nach haben sowohl Frankfurt als auch Berlin Flughäfen. Ich bin mir da sogar ziemlich sicher, denn ich habe beide für meine Flüge in die USA beziehungsweise aus der USA heraus genutzt."

„Ja, aber Busfahren kann auch seine Reize haben. Vor allem nach einem Sieg kann man da noch einmal zusammen feiern. Nachdem wir heute Abend auseinandergebrochen sind und in Gruppen unterwegs sind."

„Und du bei mir."

„Das letzte Mal erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe nicht, dass Potsdam so bald unser Pokalgegner wird."

„Na, ich weiß ja wo ihr trainiert, ich werde einfach mal einen Kurzurlaub in Frankfurt machen. Die Buchmesse würde sich anbieten."

„Mach mal, ich zeige dir dann die City."

„Das hört sich gut an." Frankfurt hatte Kim schon immer gefallen. Diese Wolkenkratzer, die in der Nacht ein herrliches Bild ergaben wenn man hinüberflog oder von der Autobahn draufsah. Einmal hatte sie einen so wunderbaren Ausblick gehabt dass sie am liebsten Mitten auf der Autobahn angehalten hätte um das Bild, das sich ihr bot, zu fotografieren.

„Vroni und Björn sind heute auffällig unzertrennlich, findest du nicht?" Kerstin warf einen Blick über Saschas Schulter zu Verena und Björn, die an einem kleinen Stehtisch lehnten und sich mit zwei, für Kerstin unbekannten Leuten, unterhielten.

„Sie haben sich nicht oft gesehen seitdem Björn wieder aus Hamburg zurück ist."

„Ja, aber…ich weiß nicht. Erst dieser Schmalzfetzen auf der Bühne und nun dieses Bild." Normalerweise sangen Verena und Björn schnelle Lieder zusammen, das Lied heute war ihre Premiere gewesen was Balladen anging.

„Jon ist weg, Verena fehlt eine männliche Schulter und Björn hat diese Schulter. Ich weiß nicht was daran ungewöhnlich sein soll. Oder meinst du zwischen den beiden könnte sich etwas anbahnen?"

„Mhm, ich weiß nicht…ich hoffe nicht."

„Wieso denn das nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht…Kim ist wieder da und die beiden waren so süß…"

„Kerstin, das ist Vergangenheit, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass die beiden ihre alte Beziehung aufleben lassen nur weil sie sich wiedersehen."

„Aber schön wäre es, das musst du zugeben."

„Klar wäre es schön, aber es wäre auch schön wenn beide unabhängig voneinander glücklich sind. Kim hat genug Verehrer bei der Arbeit und ich muss sagen, sie und dieser Bastian sind ein schönes Paar und wenn Verena und Björn sich näher kommen…die beiden kennen sich seit Jahren, es wäre eine Beziehung, bei der sie genau wüssten was sie vom Partner erwartet."

„Ja." Kerstin warf einen weiteren skeptischen Blick zu Verena und Björn. Sascha mochte Recht haben, nein, das Schlimme war, sie hatte objektiv betrachtet Recht, aber trotzdem. Okay, Björn war nicht der Langweile, für den Kerstin ihn anfangs gehalten hatte, aber wenn er nicht auf seinen Brettern stand war er ein verdammt öder Informatikstudent, der in der Woche nicht vom PC wegkam. Und Verena liebte es nun einmal gelegentlich in der Woche feiern zu gehen. Kim war da ganz anders als Björn. Sie passte perfekt zu Verena. Das hatten die sechs Monate damals gezeigt.

„Nun zerbreche dir mal nicht den Kopf über Dinge, die du nicht ändern kannst."

„Hat unsere Ärztin heute ihren Nachdenklichen?" Nico gesellte sich zu Kerstin und Sascha.

„Ja, sie grübelt über Beziehungen, die es nicht gibt und vielleicht nie geben wird."

„Vroni und Kim."

„Genau, woher…?"

„Ich kenn doch Kerstin. Leider scheinen sich beide heute Abend anderweitig zu amüsieren."

„Ja, leider. Und Sascha findet das auch noch gut", grummelte Kerstin. Wie konnte ihre Freundin so ein Desinteresse an Kims und Verenas Glück haben?

„Ich habe nie gesagt dass ich das gut finde, aber ich habe da kein Problem mit."

„Also, wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen Björn und Birgit…er ist ein toller Typ, da gibt es nichts dran zu zweifeln, so einen findet man so schnell nie wieder. Ein surfender Informatiker, der regelmäßig die schönsten Strände der Welt besucht und mit dem man tiefgehende Gespräche führen kann. Und süß ist er auch. Und dann Birgit, die mit Abstand beste Fußballerin, die ich jemals gesehen habe, die auch verdammt gut aussieht und die mich mit ihren Interviews völlig von sich überzeugt hat. Die Frau hat nicht nur Talent sondern auch was im Kopf und einen sehr feinen Humor, der meinem nicht unähnlich ist. Also, ich würde da schwer ins Grübeln kommen."

„Schwärmst du etwa für deine Gäste?", fragte Sascha belustigt.

„Für manche, ja. Bei manchen möchte ich ein nerviger Teen sein, der sein Idol belagert und so lange nervt bis er ein Autogramm bekommt. Leider hätte ich dann im eigenen Lokal Hausverbot, deswegen muss ich mich zurückhalten. Aber als letzten Monat ein besagter Hollywoodschauspieler hier zu Mittag gegessen hat, da musste ich mal eben die Regeln über Bord werfen und mir ein Poster signieren lassen."

„Wer war hier?"

„Mel Gibson."

„Waaaaaaasssss? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?" Sascha sah Nico entsetzt an. „Hättest du mich mal angerufen, ich hätte die Kinder nach Hause geschickt und wäre hergeeilt. Mel Gibson, wow."

„Er hat gegessen und ist dann wieder weg. Im Prinzip eben wie jeder andere Gast auch. Nur dass er ein Hollywoodstar ist."

„Das signierte Bild ist aber nicht hier aufgehängt", meinte Kerstin.

„Nein."

„Das hängt wahrscheinlich über deinem Bett mit drei Sicherheitsketten."

„Auch nicht. Das ist bereits in Australien bei einer Freundin, die ein absoluter Mel Gibson Fan ist. Ich werde mir gleich ein Autogramm von Birgit holen. Dann ist mein Fußballtrikot perfekt."

„Ich weiß ja dass du mit den Stars redest als wäre es normale Gäste aber bisher habe ich nie erlebt dass du es geschafft hast sie nach einem Autogramm zu fragen. Normalerweise macht das immer Carola."

„Was ist mit mir, meine herzallerliebste Ärztin?" Carola lehnte sich neben Kerstin und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Zeit für einen kleinen Flirt.

„Du bist hier dafür zuständig Autogramme zu holen."

„Ja, stimmt. Nico, ich will eine Sportlerecke bei den Billardtischen machen. Meinst du nicht, dass würde thematisch passen? Zum Billard, darten oder kickern ein paar Sportler, die einem zugucken."

„Klar passt das. Gut, ich verschwinde dann mal schnell und drucke ein paar schöne DIN A 4 Fotos aus, schließlich haben wir vier Sportstars hier."

„Vier?"

„Ja, neben den beiden Damen dort drüben sind oben zwei Footballstars…mal sehen ob wir die gesamte Berliner Footballmannschaft zusammenbekommen." Footballer waren Carolas Leidenschaft.

„Was habt ihr nur alle immer mit den Promis? Das sind ganz normale Leute, die müssen genauso aufs Klo wie jeder andere auch." Sascha sah Carola verständnislos an. Wieso machten alle so ein Theater um Leute, die im Prinzip waren wie jeder andere auch? Nur eben bekannt.

„Ich sag nur: Mel Gibson!", meinte Kerstin trocken.

„Ja, Mel…okay…überzeugt, es gibt Menschen, die findet man eben…ich sage mal besonderer als andere. Aber eins ist klar, Lieblingskusine: Ich lieb Kim weil sie meine süße, kleine Lieblingskusine bist. Und Kerstin liebe ich weil sie wunderbar ist und nicht weil sie Kerstin Herzog, die berühmte und talentierte Superärztin ist. Von mir aus könntest du auch Müllfrau sein." Sascha umarmte Kerstin und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Oh danke, ich werde wegen meiner Person geliebt, das Glück haben nicht alle Leute." Kerstin sah ihre Freundin skeptisch an.

„Nichts gegen den Job als Abfallbeseitiger, der wird grenzenlos unterschätzt. Stellt euch mal vor, die Abfallbeseitigung würde einen Monat lang streiken, was das stinken würde. Vier Wochen, Hochsommer, die Sonne knallt jeden Tag auf die Essensreste und keiner holt sie ab und bringt sie weg. Diese Leute machen mehr für uns als mancher Politiker."

„Schön hast du das gesagt, Nicolein, aber jetzt entführe ich dich mal eben zu deinem eigentlichen Job. Unser neuer Kellner braucht deine Hilfe."

„Okay, überzeugt. Neulingen muss geholfen werden."

„11 – 88 – 0 da werden Sie geholfen!", murmelte Kerstin belustigt.

„Du guckst zu viel Werbung, Schatz."

„Mag sein, aber was soll ich denn sonst machen wenn ich nach einem langem Arbeitstag nach Hause komme und geistig zu geschafft bin um tiefgehende Gespräche mit dir über die Evolution des Homo Saphiens oder über die Evalution meiner Kognitionsteste von der Arbeit zu diskutieren."

„Ich bin mir sicher die Evalution war sehr erfolgreich schließlich hatten die Frauen eine gute Lehrerin."

„Die sie verlassen hat um Karriere in einer Grundschule zu machen."

„Hey, ich habe das nicht gemacht weil mir die Arbeit keinen Spaß gemacht hat sondern weil ich das vom Gericht her machen musste."

„Ich weiß." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Sie wollte ihr auch keinen Vorwurf machen, aber manchmal kam der Frust, dass ihre Freundin nicht mehr den ganzen Tag bei ihr war, ungebremst in solchen Sätzen heraus. Kerstin wollte das nicht, konnte es jedoch nicht mehr stoppen.

„Du guckst nun schon zum x-ten Male zu Verena und Björn. Die beiden laufen nicht weg ohne sich zu verabschieden." Birgit sah Kim an, die immer wieder einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu Verena und Björn warf.

„Ich weiß."

„Und wieso schaust du ihnen dann hinterher wie eine besorgte Glucke ihrem ersten und einzigsten Nachwuchs?"

„Mach ich doch gar nicht."

„Kim, bitte."

„Ich will ja nur…"

„Ja?"

„Ach egal."

„Kann es sein dass du eifersüchtig bist?", schlussfolgerte Birgit trocken.

„Ich? Eifersüchtig? Wieso?" Wie kam sie denn auf so eine Idee? Wieso sollte Kim eifersüchtig sein? Vor allem auf wen? Auf Verena weil diese den halben Abend an Björns Seite war? Oder auf Björn weil er Verena nicht aus den Armen ließ? Seit wann verbrachten die beiden ihre Abende eigentlich Arm in Arm? War das unter Freunden seit Neusten üblich?

„Kim, kann es sein, dass du in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfällst?"

„Bitte?" Alter Verhaltensmuster? Das hörte sich jetzt ein wenig so an wie bei einer Therapie.

„Okay, um es direkt zu sagen: kann es sein, dass du dich wieder in Verena verliebt hast und es dir überhaupt nicht passt dass sie den ganzen Abend mit Björn verbringt anstatt mit dir zu tanzen oder Karaoke zu singen oder was auch immer? Und du nun denkst dass zwischen den beiden etwas laufen könnte."

„Bist du unter die Psychologen gegangen? Ich dachte du bist Physiotherapeutin und staatlich geprüfte Masseurin."

„Für dich bin ich die Reinkarnation von Sigmund Freud in weiblich. Krieg ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage?"

„Welcher?" Kim wollte nicht antworten. Nicht weil ihr die Antwort peinlich war oder sie aus der Antwort ein großes Geheimnis machen wollte, nein, sie wollte nicht antworten weil sie dann über die Fragen nachdenken musste und das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte sich nicht mit dem beschäftigen, dass in ihr vorging und das sie selber nicht verstand. Sie konnte nicht sagen was da in ihr war und sie hatte Angst, dass wenn sie zu forschen begann was es war, dann würde sie auf ein Ergebnis stoßen, das sie alles andere als erfreuen würde. Es war manchmal angenehmer in der Ungewissheit zu leben als sich auf den steilen und harten Weg der Gewissheit zu begeben.

„Okay, dann antworte eben nicht. Aber auf Dauer ist das keine Lösung und das weißt du." Birgit sah zu Verena und Björn. Verena hatte den Kopf auf Björn Schulter gelegt und sah zu ihm auf. Man konnte beide auf den ersten Blick für ein Paar halten; für ein sehr glückliches sogar.

„Ich weiß es doch selber nicht. Ich meine, ich bin zurückgekommen weil ich Verena wiedersehen wollte, aber das war freundschaftlich gedacht. Immerhin war sie mit Jon zusammen und dann haben sich beide getrennt, ich habe sie getröstet und alles war okay. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso es mich so wurmt dass sie den Abend mit Björn verbringt. Die beiden sind seit Jahren Freunde, kennen sich länger als ich sie kenne. Normalerweise sollte alles in bester Ordnung sein."

„Normalerweise."

„Ja, wieso das im Moment nicht normal ist kann ich dir nicht sagen. Und im Moment möchte ich auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken wieso ich nicht weiß was mit mir los ist. Ich kann es eh nicht ändern." Birgit nahm Kims Hand um ihr zu zeigen dass es okay war und sie das Thema lieber sein ließen. Es machte im Moment keinen Sinn darüber zu reden, Kim musste erst einmal dazu bereit sein, darüber für sich in Ruhe nachzudenken.

„I felt the strangest feeling, like a raging fire it burned when she left I cried for weeks and I'll never forget the lesson that I learned: love changes changes everything. Love makes you fly it can break your wings. Love changes changes everything, love makes the rules from fools to kings. Love changes love changes everything", kam es aus den Boxen an der Wand.

Auch Sascha war aufgefallen, dass etwas mit ihrer Kusine nicht stimmte. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten mit Kerstin getanzt hatte waren beide zu einem kleinen Stehtisch gegangen. Händchenhaltend blickten sie zu Kim, die anscheinend in einem tiefen Gespräch mit Birgit vertieft war, das sie jedoch nicht glücklich zu machen schien.

„Du kannst mir sagen was du willst, irgendetwas stimmt mit meiner Kusine nicht. Ihre Laune wird von Minute zu Minute schlechter."

„Meinst du?" Kerstin sah Kim eindringlich ein. Okay, sie tanzte nicht ausgelassen herum, sie unterhielt sich. Es gab Abende, da war einem eher nach einem ruhigen Gespräch als nach wildem tanzen.

„Hat sie Probleme im Job?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. So wie sie bisher erzählt sind alle sehr nett zu ihr und ihre Kurse werden sehr gut angenommen. Vor allem Bastian, der sie regelrecht verehrt, der neue Kollege aus den USA und Lena und Petra machen ihren Arbeitstag schön. Deswegen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie Probleme im Job hat."

„Mhm, Beziehungsstress? Meinst du, einer ihrer beiden Kollegen rückt ihr zu sehr auf die Pelle?"

„Wenn sich einer lästige Verehrer vom Hals halten kann, dann Kim. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es die Kollegen sind. Ich habe sie vor zwei Tagen auf dem Revier besucht und habe dabei sowohl Bastian als auch Rigo kennen gelernt."

„Rigo? Wie das Getränk?", fragte Kerstin amüsiert. Wer kam auf die Idee sein Kind nach einer Rumcocktail zu nennen? Wobei, die Menschen kamen auf die seltsamsten Namen für ihre Kinder. Ob es Heilige aus der Bibel oder Städtenamen waren, vor allem bei Promis gab es keine Grenzen für ausgefallene Namen. Kerstin wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen ihr Kind nach dem Ort zu nennen, in dem es gezeugt wurde. Man stelle sich vor, das wäre in einer Stadt wie Rastrop-Rauxel oder Oer-Erkenschwick gewesen.

„Ja, wie das Getränk. Ich denke mal, dass Bacardi Rigo in den USA und zu der Zeit nicht bekannt war. So lange gibt es das auch nicht. Rigo und Kim führen in den Pausen lange Gespräche über die USA und Bastian ist einfach nur lieb. Er umsorgt Kim mit allen was sie braucht und ich glaube, niemand bereitet sich so gewissenhaft auf die nächsten Trainingsstunden vor wie er."

„Also ist wer anders der Grund für ihre…was ist es? Schlechte Laune kann man es nicht nennen. Trübsal?"

„Ja, Trübsal." Sascha sah zu ihrer Kusine. Sie war noch immer im Gespräch mit Birgit vertieft. Es musste ein ernstes Thema sein, denn beide sahen nicht glücklich aus. Ganz kurz kam Sascha ein Gedanke, den sie jedoch sofort wieder verwarf, da er ihr zu absurd vorkam. Sie wollte gerade Kerstin etwas wegen Jodie fragen als sie einen Blick von Kim zu Verena bemerkte. Verena! Vielleicht war sie der Grund…

„Schatz?"

„Ja?"

„Was ist mit Verena?"

„Vroni?" Kerstin verrenkte sich den Hals bis sie Verena entdeckte „Die sieht ganz glücklich aus. Björn scheint sie wunderbar über Jon hinwegzutrösten. Er ist doch ein guter Mann, auch wenn ich das am Anfang nicht wahrhaben wollte. Manchmal können einen Männer anscheinend besser über etwas hinwegtrösten als Frauen."

„Ja und kann es nicht sein, dass genau das das Problem von Kim ist? Ich meine, ich will keine Gerüchte streuen, aber meine Kusine sah gerade alles andere als glücklich zu den beiden."

„Du meinst, Kim ist eifersüchtig auf Björn weil er Vroni trösten darf?"

„Oder weil er den ganzen Abend sie im Arm hat. Was ist, wenn meine Kusine nicht nur wegen ihrer Familie zurückkehrt ist? Was ist, wenn sie vor allem wegen Verena hier ist? Wenn sie versuchen will ihre alte Beziehung wiederbeleben zu lassen? Ich weiß, das Thema hatten wir eben schon…"

„Ein schöner Gedanke…meinst du wirklich, das könnte des Rätsels Lösung sein?"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein. Aber zwischen Vroni und Björn ist nicht mehr als Freundschaft. Das war bisher nie ein Thema, dass die beiden ein Paar werden. Ich meine, ich war früher selber eifersüchtig auf ihn, aber in all den Jahren…Vroni und Björn, das ist eine Freundschaft und sie hat mir bereits mehrmals gesagt, dass sie niemals mehr von ihm will. Selbst wenn sie irgendwann mal das Gefühl hat, dass mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte, würde sie eine Beziehung nicht zulassen. Die Freundschaft zu ihm sei ihr viel zu wichtig und wenn eine Beziehung zerbricht, macht sie meistens zu viel kaputt."

„Recht hat sie. Nur ob Kim das weiß?" Kerstin hob die Schultern, Wie weit Verena und Kim über Beziehungen geredet hatten konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber sie wusste nur, dass wenn Kim auf Björn eifersüchtig war, sie völlig umsonst eifersüchtig war. Da war sich Kerstin mehr als sicher: Verena und Björn würden nie ein Paar werden.

Teil 7

„…Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht, hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst, ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch. Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht, bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht, ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch…" Kim hatte keine Ahnung wie oft „Durch die Nacht" von Silbermond jetzt schon in der Endlosschleife in ihrer Anlage lief, aber sie war nicht willens die Wiederholung zu löschen. Sie fühlte sich so…leer...und konnte nicht sagen wieso. Auch ihren Kollegen war heute aufgefallen, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei der Arbeit war sondern ganz wo anders.

„Wenn du das Lied noch einmal hörst, dann erschlage ich dich!" Verena kam in Kims Zimmer und schaltete die Endloswiederholung aus. Sie hatte dieses Lied gehört als sie vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause kam, während der Kochens und als sie kurz telefoniert hatte. Jetzt war es genug.

„Was ist mit der freien Meinungsäußerung? Der Demokratie? Der Musikfreiheit?"

„Kim, ich gönne dir deine ganzen Rechte, aber bitte, bitte, bitte lebe sie mit Kopfhörern oder leiser aus. Sonst bin ich mit den Nerven am Boden. Auf Dauer macht dieses Lied extrem depressiv. Was ist eigentlich los? Du siehst aus wie sieben Wochen Regenwetter und machst ein Gesicht als wenn dir einer das Kickboxen verboten hätte. Stress im Job?"

„Nein."

„Ärger mit Sascha?"

„Nein."

„Sondern? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Sprich mit mir. Ich bin es, Verena, deine Mitbewohnerin. Meinst du etwa ich merke nicht, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt? Seit einer Woche verkriechst du dich laufend in deinem Zimmer, bist schlecht gelaunt, redest kaum mehr als das Nötigste und weigerst dich hartnäckig mit uns etwas zu unternehmen. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen." Verena sah Kim besorgt an. Das, war sie vor sich sah, das war nicht ihre Freundin Kim, das war irgendwer anderes.

„Ich will einfach meine Ruhe haben. Ist das so schlimm? Mir ist im Moment eben nicht nach rausgehen und feiern", knurrte Kim.

„Was ist los?" Verena setzte sich neben ihre Mitbewohnerin und Freundin aufs Bett. Kim hatte die Augen geschlossen schien mit geschlossenen Augen einen Punkt an der Zimmerdecke zu fixieren. Verena legte ihre Hand auf Kims.

„Hey, rede mit mir. Bitte."

„Ich bin im Moment eben ein wenig…ich möchte einfach meine Ruhe haben. Vielleicht war alles in der letzten Zeit ein wenig viel. Der Umzug, der neue Job, die ganzen Umstellungen. Wenn man viel Stress hatte kann es mal passieren dass man für ein paar Tage in ein schwarzes Loch fällt und seine Ruhe braucht." Das hörte sich plausibel an, fand Kim. Trotzdem ließ sie die Augen geschlossen, denn diese hätten sie an Verena verraten. Der Umzug und der Job waren nicht Kims Problem und das wusste sie selber. Aber man konnte sie vorschieben.

„Kim, ich würde dir niemals unterstellen dass du lügst…aber ich denke, deine genannten Gründe sind es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was du hast, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es die Arbeit und der Umzug sind. Sollten sie es trotzdem sein, dann hab ich eine gute Nachricht für dich: Hast du eben das Telefon gehört?"

„Ja." Das Telefon hatte bereits mehrmals geklingelt, aber Kim hatte sich niemals dazu aufraffen können dranzugehen. Sie wollte mit niemanden sprechen und alleine der Gedanke, sie könnte ihre Eltern am Telefon haben bereitete ihr Magenschmerzen. Telefonieren mit ihrer Mutter war wie Marathonlaufen. Es war ähnlich anstrengend und dauerte mindestens genauso lange. Und sie wollte einfach im Bett liegen, Musik hören und ihre Decke anstarren. Und sie wollte keine Erklärungen erfinden, aber sie konnte Verena einfach nicht aus dem Zimmer schicken. Das würde ihr zwar die erwünschte Ruhe bringen, aber Verena wegschicken? Nein, das ging wirklich nicht. Alles in Kim sträubte sich dagegen so etwas zu machen.

„Du hättest drangehen sollen, es war für dich."

„Ich habe keine Lust mit meinen Eltern oder den Kollegen zu reden. Meine Eltern können am Wochenende anrufen und meine Kollegen sehen mich morgen wieder. Es sei denn, ich mache blau. Ich habe keine Lust auf die Arbeit."

Verena überhörte den letzten Satz gewissenhaft. Sie würde sich auf keine Diskussion mit Kim über ihre Arbeitsmoral einlassen. Kim war erwachsen, sie musste selber wissen was sie tat. Und Verena merkte, jede Diskussion würde unweigerlich in Ärger enden und das wollte sie vermeiden.

„Es waren weder eine Eltern noch deine Kollegen. Du bist am Wochenende nach Frankfurt eingeladen worden. Fußball, Stadtführung und Mainfahrt. Und wenn du mich fragst, dann solltest du diese Einladung dringend annehmen. Das könnte dir mehr als gut tun."

„Mhm…mal sehen…"

„Kim! Hallo? Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss mit diesem Versinken im Selbstmitleid. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer oder was dir über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber es wird bestimmt nicht besser wenn du hier im Bett herumliegst und schlechte Laune verbreitest. Das passt so gar nicht zu dir. Wo ist die Kim, die Probleme anpackte? Die sich den Herausforderungen des Lebens stellt? Die Kim, die ich damals kennen gelernt habe. Wo ist sie hin? Und was ist das im Moment für eine Kim? Wenn das so weitergeht, dann schicke ich dich zum Arzt, der soll dich mal auf Depressionen untersuchen. Mensch, hör auf dich zu verkriechen und komm endlich wieder ins Leben zurück." Verena stand auf und verließ wütend das Zimmer. Kim öffnete die Augen und sah ihr nach. Nun war sie weg, Kim hatte ihre Ruhr und das war auch nicht richtig.

Ja, wo war die Kim von früher? Sie wusste selber dass sie im Moment nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst war, aber was sollte sie machen? Im Moment ging ihr so viel durch den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht was mit ihr los war. Teilweise fragte sie sich wieso sie nach Berlin gezogen war. Wieso war sie nicht in Los Angeles geblieben? Wieso hatte sie sich den Stress des Umzugs angetan? Sie hätte in Los Angeles arbeiten können, Angebote hatte es genug gegeben. Wieso war sie hierher zurückgekehrt? War das wirklich alles wegen Verena gewesen? Was hatte sie sich von dem Umzug versprochen? Das sie wieder ein Paar würden? Dass sie die besten Freundinnen würden? Oder was? Wenn Kim nun darüber nachdachte, dann wusste sie selber nicht mehr wieso sie hier war. War es zu spät um ihre Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen? Hatte sie noch die Möglichkeit nach Los Angeles zurückzukehren? Wieso eigentlich nicht? Es hatte Leute gegeben, die ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie jederzeit willkommen sei. Alleine ihr Sportprofessor hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie jederzeit bei ihm unterkommen könnte. Er könnte eine so talentierte Assistentin wie sie jederzeit gebrauchen und würde sie für alle Wettkämpfe freistellen. Kim müsste nur zum Telefon gehen und ihn anrufen und schon konnte sie zurück nach Los Angeles gehen. Aber würde sie auf diese Weise nicht vor ihren Problemen und auch zum Teil vor sich selbst weglaufen? Sicherlich, Los Angeles hatte sich in all den Jahren einen Platz in ihrem Herzen erobert, aber war das genug um entgültig alle Zelte in Deutschland abzubrechen? Und was war mit all den Leuten hier, die sie liebgewonnen hatte? Was war mit Sascha? Sie hatte sich so gefreut endlich in der Nähe ihrer Kusine zu sein. Der Gedanke, dass Sascha bald wieder Tausende von Kilometern von ihr weg war, war alles andere als erfreulich. Sie wollte gerne in Saschas Nähe sein, sie wollte sich mit Jodie befassen, die sie abgöttisch liebte. Und sie wollte allen beweisen, dass sie es auch in Deutschland schaffen konnte. So viele hatten ihr unterstellt, sie sei in die USA gegangen, weil man ihr da alle Lasten abnahm und sie sich auf nichts anderes als ihren Sport konzentrieren musste. Im Grunde war das die Wahrheit. Alles was sie in den USA machen musste war gut kämpfen und im College die Noten bringen, die ihr den Abschluss brachten. Und wenn sie in die Staaten zurückkehrte war sie bei all ihren alten Freunden. Die Strandpartys, die sie so sehr vermisste, würden wieder jedes Sommerwochenende auf dem Terminplan stehen, die verrückten Clubs in Los Angeles und San Francisco wären keine Träume mehr und sie konnte doch noch einmal die Weltmeisterschaften in Angriff nehmen. Den Ehrgeiz sich ein weitere „Goldene" zu sichern, war noch da. Los Angeles würde ihr alle Chancen darauf geben. Kim griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog ihr Handy heraus. Die Nummer von ihrem Sportprofessor war noch immer gespeichert. Sie hatte sie in all den Wochen, die sie bisher in Deutschland war nicht gebraucht und hätte man sie bei ihrem Abflug gefragt, hätte sie gesagt, sie werde sie nie brauchen, aber nun schien sich alles geändert zu haben. Diese Nummer konnte ihr helfen ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, sie wieder dahin zu bringen, wo sie hingehörte.

Verena hatte Kim drei Tage nicht gesehen. Ob das nun daran lag, dass sie einen zwölf Stunden Tag in Reutlitz hatte, dass Kim anscheinend einen ähnlichen Arbeitstag hatte oder dass Kim ihr aus dem Weg ging, konnte sie nicht sagen. Allerdings hatte sie auch keine Idee wieso Kim ihr aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

„Was ist mit deiner Kusine los?" Verena hatte sich auf den Weg zu Sascha gemacht. Vielleicht wusste die mehr.

„Kim? Keine Ahnung, ich habe sie diese Woche noch nicht gesehen. Jodie meinte, sie wäre diese Woche derbe bei der Arbeit eingeplant und würde den Rest der Zeit in der Bibliothek sein, Bücher über Amerika wälzen. Ob das ein Anflug von Sehnsucht nach der alten Heimat ist? Außerdem scheint sie mit dem Gedanken zu spielen sich eine Greencard zu besorgen. Aber wie gesagt, dass sind nur Sachen, die Jodie mir gesagt hat. Ich selber habe Kim nicht gesehen. Du wohnst mit ihr zusammen, du solltest mehr wissen."

„Ich habe sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war sie reichlich komisch. Sie ist seit einiger Zeit irgendwie anders als früher, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wieso." Verena seufzte. Sascha sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, beziehungsweise einen Verdacht, wusste aber nicht, ob sie den ohne weiteres aussprechen sollte. Allerdings, was gab es zu verlieren? So wie es im Moment aussah war ihre Kusine kurz davor wieder in die USA zu gehen.

„Verena, ich glaube, du bist der Grund wieso sie so seltsam ist." Okay, das Thema anzusprechen war richtig, aber ob der Anfang so gelungen gewählt war wusste Sascha nicht. Wahrscheinlich eher weniger. Ein bisschen mehr Fingerspitzengefühl hätte wohl nicht geschadet.

„Ich? Was habe ich gemacht?"

„Überleg mal seit wann sie so seltsam ist." Wenn Verena selber auf das gleiche Ergebnis wie Sascha kam, dann würde sie sich lange Erklärungen sparen. Und wenn sie gar nicht auf Saschas Ergebnis kam, dann musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen.

„Mhm…letzte Woche? Seit dem Wochenende. Ja, eigentlich seitdem wir am Wochenende raus waren. Vorher war alles okay, glaube ich."

„War da etwas Besonderes?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Sie hat viel Zeit mit Birgit verbracht, aber ich denke nicht, dass das irgendwas mit ihrer Laune zu tun hat. Die beiden hatten keinen Streit oder so was." In dem Punkt waren sich Sascha und Verena einig. Auch Sascha hielt den Besuch von Birgit nicht für den Grund für Kims seltsames Verhalten.

„Und sonst?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie an diesem Abend wenig gesehen, ich war mehr bei Björn. Irgendwie hab ich Jon vermisst und da taten seine Arme gut. Ich dachte, ich sei über die Trennung hinweg, nur ab und zu…da kommen solche Momente, in denen ich ihn vermisse. Björn hat mich in den Arm genommen und den ganzen Abend nicht mehr losgelassen. Das hat gut getan." Für Sascha war das die Lösung auf die Frage wieso Kim so seltsam war. Sie konnte das nun Verena sagen oder die Chance nutzen, die sich gerade bot und ein wenig nachfragen um so ihre Theorie zu stützen.

„Du hast Björn sehr vermisst, oder?"

„Ja. Er ist mein bester Freund und wenn er wochenlang weg ist, dann fehlt mir etwas Wichtiges in meinem Leben. Würdest du Kim nicht vermissen wenn sie wieder weg ist?"

„Doch. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mehr für Björn empfindest?" Das war die Schlüsselfrage.

„Ja, sehr sicher", sagte Verena entschlossen. „Björn und ich, wir sind Freund und keiner von uns beiden hat das Bedürfnis das zu ändern."

„Sicher?"

„Mehr als das. Wir haben da bereits drüber geredet, aber wir sind uns einig, dass das, was wir haben, nicht riskiert wird nur weil wir eine Affäre miteinander versuchen wollen. Unsere Freundschaft ist so etwas Besonderes, das kann keine Beziehung der Welt uns geben. Und Freundschaften halten meistens länger als Beziehungen. Nein, Björn und ich, wir sind Freunde, waren Freunde und werden immer Freunde sein." Das waren genau die Worte, die Sascha hören wollte. Jetzt müsste nur Kim diese Worte ebenfalls hören und vor allem glauben.

„Gut."

„Gut? Sag bloß du hast geglaubt…?" Verena war entsetzt. Wie kam Sascha auf die Idee, sie und Björn hätten eine Affäre? Sie sollte es besser wissen.

„Nicht ich…"

„Kim?"

„Sie hat nichts gesagt, aber so wie sie am Samstag zu dir und Björn geschaut hat…Kerstin und ich haben uns das des öfteren angesehen und wir sind beide zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Kim ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Björn war. Ob das nun daran liegt weil sie sich wieder in dich verliebt hat oder weil du dich von ihm trösten lässt, sei mal offen in den Raum gestellt."

„Na super. Sie sollte wissen wie ich zu Björn stehe. Meinst du wirklich, deswegen ist sie so seltsam?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde es nicht abstreiten. Ich meine, sie geht dir definitiv aus dem Weg…ihr solltet miteinander reden."

„Und wann? Wir sehen uns nie."

„Spätestens am Wochenende solltet ihr euch sehen."

„Da ist Kim in Frankfurt."

„Frankfurt?"

„Sie hat eine Einladung zum Fußball, Stadtführung und Mainfahrt bekommen. Ich hoffe, sie hat sie angenommen. Das würde ihr gut tun."

„Mhm…ich meine, ich habe sie nicht gesehen, aber Jodie hat nichts davon gesagt, dass Kim am Wochenende weg ist. Die beiden scheinen sich im Moment mehr zu sehen. Jodie belagert sie weiterhin wegen einem College in den USA und einem einjährigen Aufenthalt in einer Highschool."

„Schaden kann es nicht."

„Das meint Mike auch. Ich glaube, ich bin zu sehr Glucke. Der Gedanke, mein Küken alleine in die USA zu lassen ist alles andere erfrischend. Dann ist sie Tausende Kilometer von mir weg und ich kann ihr nicht mal eben schnell helfen."

„Es wären unbezahlbare Erfahrungen für sie. Und dass man heile aus den USA wiederkommen kann, das hat Kim dir bewiesen. Wobei, ich würde Jodie erst in fünf Jahren über den großen Teich fliegen lassen, wenn dieser seltsame Mann im Weißen Haus verschwunden ist. Diese Wiederwahl hat mich sehr enttäuscht."

„Du meinst Georg W. Bush? Meine Begeisterung hält sich ebenfalls in Grenzen, aber er scheint eben doch die besseren Argumente gehabt zu haben. Die zweite Wiederwahl schien rechtmäßig abgelaufen zu sein, bei der ersten würde ich das nicht behaupten. Nicht nach dem Theater in Florida."

„Ja, wenn man von vorneherein alle Bevölkerungsgruppen von der Wahl ausschließt, die einen sowieso nicht wählen, dann kann dies das eigene Wahlergebnis schon sehr verbessern. Wenn ich Dienst in einem leeren Gefängnis mache, wird mein Arbeitstag auch ruhiger."

„Netter Vergleich", grinste Sascha. Sie stellte sich vor wie Verena acht Stunden lang durch leere Gänge lief und dann bei der Schichtübergabe freudig verkündete, dass es keine Auseinandersetzungen oder anderen Ärger gegeben hatte.

„Aber um noch mal auf Kim zurückzukommen: Meinst du, ich sollte mal mit ihr reden? So was das Verhältnis zwischen Björn und mir betrifft?"

„Ich würde eher dazu tendieren mit ihr darüber zu reden wie euer Verhältnis aussieht. So wie es aussieht scheint ihr beide nicht gerade dieselben Ziele zu haben und es wäre hilfreich wenn ihr euch das sagt. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du Kim sehr magst, aber wenn sie sich wirklich in dich verliebt haben sollte, dann wird ihr das nicht reichen. Aber das ist eure Sache, da werde ich mich raushalten. Ich werde weder dir raten es noch einmal mit Kim zu versuchen noch ihr, dich zu vergessen, in Berlin zu bleiben oder nach Los Angeles zurück zu gehen."

„Danke." Verena umarmte Sascha.

„Wofür?"

„Dass du mir gesagt hast, was Kim haben könnte und uns die Sache alleine beseitigen lässt."

„Ich denke, ihr seid alt genug dafür", grinste Sascha. Und Kerstin würde sie von diesem Gespräch lieber nichts erzählen. Die war in einem Alter, in dem sie gerne spekulierte. Allerdings, wenn Sascha näher darüber nachdachte, dann war Kerstin bisher nie aus diesem Alter herausgekommen. Sie kannte ihre Freundin nicht anders.

„Hey du, wir müssen reden." Verena hatte den ganzen Abend in der Küche gesessen und auf Kim gewartet. Es war beinahe Mitternacht als diese nach Hause kam. Achtzahn Stunden Dienst konnten unmöglich normal sein.

„Jetzt? Du, ich bin hundemüde, lass uns morgen reden." Kim gähnte demonstrativ und wollte in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden. Verena stand auf. Nein, so einfach würde Verena Kim jetzt nicht davonkommen lassen.

„Kim, du weichst mir schon die ganze Zeit über aus, ist dir das aufgefallen? Was ist nur los mit dir? Du bist entweder den ganzen Tag im Büro beziehungsweise in der Sporthalle oder in Bibliotheken und lässt dich nicht mehr als gerade nötig hier blicken. Habe ich dir etwas getan?"

„Quatsch." Kim schaltete den Wasserkocher an und suchte nach einer Teetasse. Also doch reden, na gut, dann wollte sie wenigstens etwas dabei machen. Das würde ihr beim Reden helfen.

„Auch einen?"

„Ja, danke."

„Pfefferminz?"

„Süße Träume, bitte." Kim schob einige Teepackungen zur Seite bis sie Verenas gewünschte Sorte gefunden hatte. Verena ließ ihre Mitbewohnerin und Freundin nicht aus den Augen. Möglich dass der Tee nur eine Art Ablenkungsversuch war, aber sie würde sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Egal wie viel Tee Kim kochen würde. Das Wasser kochte nach etwa einer Minute und Kim goss es in die beiden Tassen.

„Und?", fragte Verena.

„Und was?"

„Redest du mit mir oder muss ich weiterhin rätseln was du hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast. Ich meine, wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich etwas habe? Habe ich irgendwas gemacht?"

„Nein, du machst nichts mehr und genau das ist es. Du bist nur noch hier zum Schlafen, den Rest der Zeit – nicht gerade wenig Zeit – bist du ganz woanders. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, das hättest du nicht bemerkt. Ich meine, überlege doch mal wie unsere Abende früher aussahen. Da haben wir zusammen auf der Couch TV geguckt oder sind mit Kerstin und Sascha weggegangen. Jetzt kommst du irgendwann Mitten in der Nacht wieder und verschwindest früh am Morgen. Wir sehen uns nur wenn ich aufbleibe und dich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes abfange. Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen was los ist?"

„Ich bin im Moment ein wenig beschäftigt, das ist alles."

„Kim, ich weiß, dass du nicht den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit bist sondern auch viel Zeit in den Bibliotheken verbringst und dich Amerika beschäftigst. Hast du Heimweh? Willst du zurück? Ist Berlin doch nicht die Stadt, in der du leben willst? Ist er der Job? Willst du wieder studieren oder für Universitätsmannschaften in Wettkämpfen starten?"

„Ja, ich vermisse den Wettkampf und ich vermisse die USA. Und ja, ich beschäftige mich auffällig viel mit den USA. Und ich bin nicht die ganze Zeit bei der Arbeit, sondern stehe im ständigen Kontakt mit meinem ehemaligen Professor, der mir zum Abschied sagte, wenn ich zurück will, dann soll ich mich an ihn wenden, er würde dafür sorgen, dass ich in den USA mit offenen Armen empfangen werde. Wir überlegen, ob es sinnvoll wäre wenn ich zurückkehren würde und was ich dann dort machen kann. Vielleicht kann er mir einen Platz im Uniteam vermitteln. Ich könnte weiter für die Uni starten und nebenbei den Trainerschein machen und dann selber unterrichten. Ich bin Kampfsportlerin mit ganzen Herzen und keine Belustigungstante der deutschen Polizei."

„Belustigungstante der deutschen Polizei? So empfindest du deinen Job nicht wirklich, oder? Ich meine, noch bis letzte Woche hat er dir Spaß gemacht. Woher kommt diese Wandlung? Dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben. Was ist passiert?"

„Vroni, es ist spät, ich bin müde und muss morgen wieder früh raus. Können wir das Thema nicht ein anderes Mal vertiefen? Zu einer redefreundlicheren Zeit?"

„Bekomme ich dich denn mal zu einer redefreundlicheren Zeit zu sehen? Ich meine, du bist jeden Abend so lange weg."

„Ich kann gerne morgen etwas früher nach Hause kommen."

„Okay, dann reden wir morgen weiter", seufzte Verena. Für sie selber wurde es auch langsam Zeit ins Bet zu kommen. Sie war bereits achtzehn Stunden wach und dementsprechend müde. Aber sie würde Kim am nächsten Abend mit keiner Ausrede der Welt von ihrem Gespräch befreien.

Verena hatte damit insgeheim befürchtet dass Kim entweder gar nicht oder sehr, sehr spät nach Hause kommen würde um so ihrem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht. Als Verena am frühen Abend vom Dienst zurückkam war Kim bereits Zuhause und hatte sogar gekocht.

„Hier riecht es gut", meinte Verena und schnupperte in Richtung Herd.

„Dann will ich mal hoffen, es schmeckt dir auch gut."

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Gulasch mit Nudeln und Salat. Kein Galadinner aber eigentlich lecker – es sei denn, der Metzger hat mir schlechtes Fleisch angedreht. Aber bisher war ich mit seiner Ware immer zufrieden."

„Na, dann lass ich mich mal überraschen. Ich ziehe mich eben um. Wann ist das Essen fertig?"

„Fünf Minuten."

„Okay." Verena warf ihre Sommerjacke über den Harken an der Garderobe und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Kim schien es mit dem Reden ernst zu nehmen, das freute sie. Schnell warf sie ihre Arbeitskleidung über den Stuhl und schlüpfte in den bequemen Trainingsanzug. Auch wenn sie nie die Uniform trug wenn sie nach Hause kam, die Kleidung, die sie auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und zurück trug, war für sie Arbeitskleidung.

Schnell lief sie ins Bad und wusch sich kurz. Jetzt war sie fertig für den Feierabend, nichts erinnerte mehr an die Arbeit. Gutgelaunt ging zu Kim in die Küche, die bereits den Tisch gedeckt hatte und gerade dabei war die Nudeln abzuschütten.

„Willst du ein Glas Wein trinken? Ich habe einen Rotwein mitgebracht."

„Nein danke, ich nehme ein Glas Wasser. Für Wein habe ich heute keinen Kopf. Zwei Gläser und ich bin fertig fürs Bett."

„Ich würde dich ins Bett tragen."

„Das glaube ich dir, aber ich denke, es ist besser wenn ich beim Wasser bleibe. Willst du Wein?"

„Ich? Ich bitte dich, ich bin Sportlerin, ich trinke nur Säfte und Wasser." Kim stellte grinsend die Nudeln auf den Tisch.

„Klar." Verena holte den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank und stemmte die schwere Pfanne mit dem Gulasch hoch. Mit einem langen Schritt hatte sie alles auf dem Tisch stehen.

„Hach, so lobe ich mir den Feierabend. Ich komme nach Hause und das Essen ist fertig, Das kannst du gerne öfters machen."

„Nur wenn ich als Haushaltshilfe bezahlt werde. Kochen ist nicht gerade mein liebstes Hobby."

„Ich weiß, wie komme ich trotzdem zu der Ehre von dir bekocht zu werden?" Verena lud sich einen großen Berg Gulasch auf dem noch viel größeren Berg Nudeln. Hoffentlich waren da die Augen nicht größer als der Magen gewesen. Das sah nach einem Gericht für zwei aus.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen und habe gehofft, dass ich mit dem Essen deine Antwort positiv beeinflussen kann", lachte Kim „Deswegen musst du erst mindestens einen halben Teller leer haben bevor ich dich frage."

„So, so, du besänftigst mich also. Na, dann bin ich mal auf die Frage gespannt. Was macht die Arbeit?"

„Mal von meinen vier Spezis wollte heute keiner trainieren, deswegen bin ich so früh Zuhause. Polizisten werden immer bequemer. Nur weil ich gestern Zirkeltraining angekündigt habe. Das kann keinem schaden."

„Doch, spätestens am nächsten Tag, wenn man sich vor Muskelkater nicht mehr bewegen kann. Dann schadet Zirkeltraining sehr." Verena dachte an ihren Sportunterricht zurück. Ihre Lehrerin hatte die Begabung gehabt genau die Muskeln zu beanspruchen, die man vorher garantiert nie benutzt hatte.

„Ach was, das ist alles eine Frage des Trainings." Kim grinste. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen zu kochen. Auf diese Weise konnten sie ganz ungezwungen ein Gespräch beginnen und dieses Gespräch wäre heute auf alle Fälle auf Kim zugekommen. So hatte es eine positive Basis. Außerdem hatte sie die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und viel nachgedacht. Verena hatte mit dem Vorwurf, dass sie sich nicht mehr sahen, Recht gehabt und Kim wusste, dass sie sich schnell entscheiden musste was sie mache wollte. Sollte sie nach Amerika zurück oder blieb sie hier? Noch standen ihr in beide Richtungen alle Wege offen, aber die Wege würden sich versperren wenn sie sich nicht bald für eine Antwort entschied.

„Das schmeckt perfekt", lobte Verena „Also, das Gulasch ist super, da hat der Metzger mal wieder das Beste für dich herausgesucht. Kompliment an die Köchin."

„Danke, ich werde es an ihn beim nächsten Mal weitergeben. Leider habe ich den Nachtisch vergessen."

„Och, ich glaube, wenn ich das alles gegessen habe, dann kann ich keinen Bissen mehr essen. Dann werde ich wohl auf die Couch rollen müssen…wenn der Fußboden mich noch tragen sollte." Kim musste lachen. Der eine Teller würde aus Verena keine Gefahr für den Fußboden machen. Aber das war auch im Moment gar nicht wichtig, es gab etwas, dem sie viel mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmen sollten.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden", begann Kim langsam. Verena legte die Gabel weg und nickte. Ja, das wollte sie.

„Okay, das ist gut. Ich habe dir nämlich auch einiges zu sagen…"

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich in der letzten Zeit alles andere als freundlich verhalten habe. Ich war den ganzen Tag über weg, bin erst spät abends oder in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen und war so überhaupt nicht mehr so wie früher. Es stimmt, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe wieder in die USA zu gehen. Mehr sogar, ich habe wieder Kontakt zu meinem alten Professor aufgenommen und ihn gefragt, ob sein Angebot, dass ich zurückkehren kann, noch bestehen würde. Er hat dies bejaht. Wenn ich will, dann kann ich bereits Weihnachten wieder nach Los Angeles und ihm beim Training der neuen Truppe helfen. Der Weg ins Universitätsteam steht mir ebenfalls offen." Kim sah Verena an, die sich alles schweigend angehört hatte. Sie hatte es gewusst. Kim spielte nicht nur mit dem Gedanken wieder in die USA zu gehen, sie hatte bereits begonnen ihre Zelte hier abzubrechen und neue in L.A. aufzubauen.

„Und…und wann…" Verena musste schlucken „…wann willst du rüber?" Sie sah bereits wieder einen Menschen an die USA verlieren gehen. Das zweite Mal dass sie Kim verlieren würde.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich rüber will. Ich weiß im Moment gar nichts und deswegen muss ich Ordnung in mein Leben bringen. Ich meine, als ich wieder in den USA war, habe ich Berlin sehr vermisst und jetzt…ich würde sehr gerne in Berlin bleiben, aber…ich bin im Moment nicht so glücklich, wie ich es sein sollte beziehungsweise, wie ich gerne wäre. Ich arbeite zuviel…" Und ich weiß nicht was ich für dich empfinde und empfinden darf und sollte, wollte Kim noch hinzufügen, ließ diesen Teil des Satzes allerdings weg.

„Kann ich dir in irgendeiner Weise helfen herauszufinden was du willst?", fragte Verena und nahm Kims Hand.

„Ich weiß es nicht…aber ich würde gerne…kannst du dich an die Einladung erinnern, die ich bekommen habe? Für dieses Wochenende?"

„Ja, ich hoffe, du hast doch angenommen."

„Ich würde gerne mit dir nach Frankfurt, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast."

„Mit mir?" Wie sollte Verena Kim helfen sich für Deutschland oder Amerika zu entscheiden wenn sie mit ihr in Frankfurt war?

„Ja."

„Okay, wenn du möchtest, dann fahr ich mit dir an den Main. Ich war noch nie in Frankfurt, das könnte meiner Bildung nicht schaden. Frei habe ich das Wochenende auch, Donnerstag um sechszehn Uhr ist Wochenende und dann muss ich erst Dienstagnachmittag zur Spätschicht wieder da sein. All die Überstunden der letzten Zeit müssen abgebaut werden. Wenn du wirklich willst und es okay ist, dann komm ich mit."

„Danke." Kim umarmt Verena überglücklich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was für einen großen Gefallen sie ihr damit getan hatte. Dieses Wochenende sollte die entgültige Entscheidung für Kim bringen. Entweder waren ihre Gefühle für Verena so stark, dass sie ihr davon erzählen würde oder sie waren der Grund wieso sie sich für die USA entscheiden würde. Was allerdings passieren würde wenn das erste eintraf und Verena ihr klipp und klar sagen würde, dass außer eine Freundschaft nichts sein würde, das wusste sie noch nicht. Dann wären die USA wahrscheinlich ebenfalls die intelligentere Entscheidung, um beide nicht zu quälen.

Doch zuerst wollte Kim das Wochenende abwarten. Glücklicherweise schien Verena sie nicht mit Fragen löchern zu wollen weswegen sie sich spontan unentschieden hatte und doch nach Frankfurt wollte.

„Unser Flieger geht Freitag um zehn Uhr."

„Flieger?"

„Ja, ich dachte mir, wir sparen uns die Stunden im ICE und steigen nach einer Stunde aus dem Flieger und sind da. Außerdem kannst du dann gleich einen schönen Ausblick auf Frankfurt genießen. Als du nach Amerika geflogen bist war es doch dunkel und beim Rückflug Regenwetter. Jetzt hast du die einmalige Chance die Mainmetropole bei Sonnenschein zu sehen. Aus der Luft und vom Boden aus." Verena musste lachen. Das hörte sich beinahe nach einer Werbeveranstaltung an. Aber egal, Kim war endlich wieder mehr wie die alte, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht entschieden hatte, wo sie in Zukunft leben wollte. Verena hoffte, dass die Entscheidung auf Berlin fallen würde. Was sollte sie denn ohne Kim machen?

Teil 8

„Mit dir in den Urlaub fliegen ist das reinste Chaos", schimpfte Verena. Sie liefen nun seit einer halben Stunde auf dem Frankfurter Flughafen herum und das nur weil Kim vergessen hatte wo sie abgeholt werden sollten. Hinzu kam dass sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie die korrekte Ankunftszeit genannt hatte.

„Und du liebst mich dafür." Kim ließ ihren großen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich auf eine Bank.

„Ich könnte dich dafür verprügeln. Leider bist du die bessere Kampfsportlerin." Verena stellte ihren Koffer ab und setzte sich neben Kim. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt warten wir so lange bis Birgit uns gefunden hat." Kim legte den Kopf auf Verenas Schulter. Wenn sie was konnte, dann herumsitzen und warten bis sie jemand fand oder abholte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich werde sie anrufen und fragen wo sie ist und was wir ausgemacht haben."

„Danke. Ich frage mich wie du es damals geschafft hast mich pünktlich vom Flughafen abzuholen. Dass du nicht Flughafen, Terminal und Zeit völlig vergessen hast."

„Och das war einfach. Ich habe mich so gefreut dich zu sehen, ich konnte die ganzen Daten im Schlaf aufsagen. Ich würde dich nie vergessen, das weißt du doch." Kim sah Verena mit Hundeblick an.

„Du bist süß, aber eine Chaotin." Verena umarmte Kim. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wäre sie enttäuscht gewesen wenn alles geklappt hätte.

„Du weißt wie das mit dem Genie und dem Chaos ist, oder?" Kim zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete es an. Wie gut dass ihr Handy ihr Ersatzgedächtnis war und sie immer auf es zurückgreifen konnte wenn sie etwas wissen musste: Wie jetzt die Nummer von Birgit. Die einzigste Nummer, die Kim sich merken konnte, war ihre Festnetznummer Zuhause, mehr nicht. Nicht einmal ihre Handynummer bekam sie problemlos auf die Reihe. Aber wann rief sie sich auch selber an?

„Hi Birgit, ich bin es, Kim. Du, was hatten wir gesagt wann wir da sein wollten?" Kim schwieg und hörte interessiert den Daten zu, die sie selber durchgegeben hatte. Faszinierend dass sich andere Menschen das so gut merken konnten.

„Ja, wir sind schon da, eine gute halbe Stunde. Keine Ahnung wieso ich dir die Uhrzeit gesagt habe…ja…wir schlendern langsam zum Haupteingang und warten dann auf dich, dann musst du nicht erst einen Parkplatz suchen…oder noch besser, wir kommen mit dem Zug zu dir…oder S-Bahn, dann musst du uns erst gar nicht suchen…hast du nicht auch gleich Training?" Verena war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Wenn Kim so weitermachte wusste niemand mehr was geplant war und sie würden heute Abend unter einer Brücke schlafen. Naja, davon gab es dank des Mains ja genug.

„Ja, wir kommen nach Rödelheim zum Bahnhof und du bist in einer Stunde da. Gut, dann bis gleich…ja, die ist noch da, die habe ich nicht verloren." Kim grinste Verena an und beendete das Telefonat.

„Wir fahren nach Rödelheim zum Bahnhof und sie holt uns dann da ab. Dann kommen wir mit zum Training und von da aus geht es ab ins Frankfurter Nachtleben."

„Das heißt, wir nutzen den Whirpool während sich die anderen draußen in der Sonne quälen? Das nenne ich eine gerechte Einteilung. Also los, lass uns zum Bahnhof gehen und den richtigen Zug suchen. Nicht dass wir sie da auch wieder verpassen."

„Verpassen?"

„Ich will gar nicht wissen was du Birgit erzählt hast wann wir da sein würden."

„Ist auch besser so." Kim schulterte ihren Rucksack und orientierte sich kurz. Da ging es zu den Zügen. Und war ihre Information über ihre Ankunft anging, so hatte sie sich nur leicht vertan. Statt zwei Stunden vor Trainingsbeginn hatte sie zwei Stunden nach dem Training gesagt. Wie immer sie auf diese Uhrzeit gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich an den Trainingszeiten von sich selbst orientiert. Dann kamen die Zeiten sehr gut hin. Kim hätte vor gut zwei Stunden ihr Training gehabt. Eine kleine Verwechselung konnte ja mal passieren. Nun fuhren sie eben ein wenig Zug und lernten Frankfurt besser kennen, hatte doch auch Vorteile.

„Juhu, du hast uns gefunden." Kim umarmte Birgit überglücklich. Es hatte geklappt, sie waren endlich in sicheren Händen. Der Zug, der Kim und Verena nach Rödelheim gebracht hatte, war gerade erst angekommen. Sie hatten einen anderen Zug am Flughafen um eine Minute verpasst und die Zeit dort für einen Snack genutzt.

„Ja, und das nächste Mal spreche ich die Termine mit Verena ab." Birgit zwinkerte Verena zu, die breit grinste. Besser war es.

„Ja, ja, fang du auch noch an. Sie hat das gleiche gesagt. Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr wollt, es hat doch geklappt. Wäre es nicht langweilig wenn alles nach Planung gehen würde? Wo blieben dann die Überraschungen?"

„Ein wenig Struktur kann trotzdem nicht schaden, das solltest du vom Kampfsport wissen. Aber jetzt seid ihr da. Los, ab ins Auto, ich muss zum Stadion." Sie verstauten die Koffer im Birgits Kofferraum und dann ging es zum Stadion. Die Strecke war zum Glück nur kurz, keine fünf Minuten und sie standen vor dem Brentanobad.

Während Birgit in der Katakombe verschwand schlenderten Kim und Verena über das Trainingsgelände. Ein paar Leute hatten sich eingefunden um dem Training beizuwohnen. Das Wetter lud schließlich dazu ein.

„Wie gut sind deine Fußballkenntnisse?", fragte Kim.

„Der Ball ist rund, muss in das eckige, das sich Tor nennt, ein Spiel dauert in der Regel neunzig Minuten, Abseits ist, wenn Renate Lingor einen Zuckerpass auf Birgit schlägt und diese im Zeitpunkt der Ballabgabe keinen Gegenspieler zwischen sich und der gegnerischen Torhüterin hat. Allerdings wird das nicht passieren, denn die beiden sind clever genug vorher den Pass zu schlagen so dass Birgit ungefährdet und regelgerecht den Ball in den Maschen von - zumindest an diesem Spieltag – Silke Rottenberg versenkt. Zufrieden?"

„Ja, sehr. Hast du heimlich gelernt?"

„Nein, ich sehe mir nur Fußballspiele im Fernsehen an. Würdest du mir abends öfters Gesellschaft leisten, dann wüsstest du das."

„Ich habe den Wink verstanden und werde mich bessern." Kim harkte sich bei Verena unter und zog sie mit zur Tribüne. Es wurde Zeit sich einen gemütlichen Platz für das Training zu suchen. Direkt in der ersten Reihe, damit sie nah am Geschehen waren.

„Du gefällst mir viel besser wenn du lachst." Verena knuffte Kim in die Seite. „Ich glaube, dieses Wochenende wird dir mehr als gut tun." Kims Laune war sichtlich gestiegen seitdem sie in Frankfurt waren. Von der schlechten Laune der letzten Wochen war nichts mehr zu bemerken.

„Du hörst dich an wie Kerstin wenn sie Diagnosen stellt und die dazu passenden Medikamente verschreibt. Ihr arbeitet zu nah zusammen. Wirst du mich jetzt regelmäßig nach Frankfurt schicken?"

„Naja, nach Frankfurt fliegen könnte teuer werden – zumindest wenn du das jedes zweite Wochenende machen sollst. Ich werde dich einfach gelegentlich zu einem Spiel von Turbine Potsdam schleppen oder zu einem der Hertha, das ist näher. Vielleicht liegt es am Fußball, dass deine Laune besser geworden ist, dann sollst du gerne eine regelmäßige Dosis bekommen."

„Ich gewinne langsam ein gesteigertes Interesse am Fußball. Früher habe ich es gehasst, es hat jede Menge Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, während der Kampfsport nur mit einem Miniartikel abgespeist wurde. Der Gewinn einer WM im Kickboxen ist für die deutsche Presse nicht ansatzweise so interessant wie ein alltägliches Verkehrsdelikt eines Fußballnationalspielers. Das kann ganz schön frustrierend sein. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass die Fußballfrauen mit ähnlicher Ignoranz bedacht werden. Deren WM Sieg war nach zwei, drei Tagen nicht mehr wichtig genug um auf die Vorderseite des Sportteils zu gelangen, die Bundesligaergebnisse findet man hinten, unter den Ergebnissen der Regionalliga der Herren. Die einzigste Chance gute Informationen über den Frauenfußball aus einer deutschen Zeitung zu bekommen ist, in einer Stadt zu wohnen, in der der Fußball gut vermarktet wird." Verena sah Kim grinsend an.

„Netter Beitrag zur Emanzipation der vermeintlich unterbewerteten Sportarten in Deutschland. Du hättest deine Abschlussarbeit darüber schreiben sollen."

„Vielleicht die Doktorarbeit in zwei oder drei Jahren." Kim harkte sich bei Verena unter und beobachtete die Spielerinnen auf dem Feld. Schon in einigen Stunden würden Hunderte Fans hier sein und Stimmung machen. Kim rechnete mit einem vollen Haus, wenn der FCR Duisburg ins Brentanobadstadion kam, immerhin handelte es sich um ein Spitzenspiel. Beide Teams standen in der Tabelle oben und beide brauchten einen Sieg um ihren Platz zu festigen. Kim hatte sich ein wenig im Internet schlau gemacht und festgestellt, dass quasi zwei Nationalmannschaften aufeinander trafen: der FFC Frankfurt stellte einen Block der A-Mannschaft, der FCR Duisburg einen Block der erfolgreichen U19 Nationalmannschaft. Wenn man so wollte, dann spielten die Juniorenweltmeister gegen die Senioren. Das musste ein spannendes und packendes Spiel werden, denn keine der beiden Mannschaften war dafür bekannt sich zu verstecken und dem Gegner das Spiel zu überlassen.

„Ich biete mich gerne als Korrekturleserin an", meinte Verena.

„Na, wer weiß was bis dahin ist. Vielleicht hat Björn dann sein Lebenswerk beendet und du musst dann das lesen." Kim konnte sich den kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen. Björns „Lebenswerk" war seine Diplomarbeit, die er bereits mit Bestnote bestanden hatte, die seiner Meinung nach aber noch lange nicht ausgereift und ausgearbeitet war und an der er deswegen seit Ewigkeiten schrieb. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn diese Arbeit noch begleiten wenn er zum Professor ernannt wurde.

„Ich habe Björn schon gesagt, ich kann nur nach Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern gucken, der Rest ist außerhalb meines Verständnisses. Informatik ist nicht mein Bereich und mein Interesse daran eher gering, während ich dein Thema interessant finde. Die Diskriminierung einer erfolgreichen Minderheit in Deutschland durch die auf Profit und Prestige getrimmte deutsche Medienwelt finde ich super. Spar dir die Seitenhiebe auf Björn." Kim zuckte innerlich zusammen. War das so auffällig gewesen?

„Seit wann bist du eifersüchtig auf meinen besten Freund? Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Eifersüchtig? Ich? Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?"

„Weibliche Intuition. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen: Björn ist und bleibt mein bester Freund und er ist der einzigste Mann in meinem Leben, der mich nie enttäuscht hat."

„Und an dem du in der letzten Zeit sehr gehangen hast." Kim biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte eigentlich nichts mehr zu diesem Thema sagen. Vor allem nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

„Ja, und? Ich hätte auch gerne Zeit mit meiner Mitbewohnerin und Freundin verbracht, aber diese hat es vorgezogen die meiste Zeit des Tages, des Abends und der Nacht in Berlin herumzulaufen."

„Sorry, ich weiß, ich war ein wenig schwierig in den letzten Tagen."

„Schwierig? Ja, so könnte man das auch nennen. Allerdings würde ich aus Tagen eher Wochen machen. Das fing an…lass mich nachdenken…" Kim hätte Verena sofort sagen können wann das angefangen hatte, aber sie würde bestimmt nicht weiter dieses Thema vertiefen.

„…seit wir im ReDi waren. Kann es sein, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat, dass ich den Abend in Björns Armen war?"

„Wie kommst du darauf? Ihr hattet euch lange nicht gesehen, da ist es normal dass man viel Zeit miteinander verbringt. Außerdem seid ihr Freunde." So ganz überzeugend hatte das nun selbst nicht für Kim geklungen. Verena hatte die Sache zu gut getroffen.

„Kim, ich bitte dich. Ich bin blond, aber nicht blöd. Was ist los mit dir? Du solltest wissen, dass Björn nie in Konkurrenz zu dir stehen wird."

„Ich weiß." Musste sie Verena quasi Recht geben? Keine kluge Taktik.

„Und dass wir beiden immer ein anderes Verhältnis haben werden als es bei mir und Björn der Fall ist, sollte dir auch klar sein."

„Wieso?"

„Weil wir beide zusammen waren. Das wird den ewigen Unterschied machen. Ich könnte mich nie in Björn verlieben, aber ich war in dich verliebt. Ich finde, das macht einen Unterschied, denkst du nicht?" Diese Frage ging an Kim, die am Liebsten einen Joker genommen hatte. Konnte Verena nicht einfach weiterreden und die Frage offen im Raum stehen lassen? Nein, konnte sie nicht, Kim sollte antworten. Leider klang in Kims Ohren noch das Wort „war" nach. Ich war in dich verliebt. War. Damals, Das ist vorbei. Ende. Wird nie wieder sein. Aus. Abgeschlossen. Sollten ihr diese drei Buchstaben das sagen? Oder war es bloß ein Wort, das klarmachen sollte, dass es sich um etwas aus der Vergangenheit handelte. Nur, war es eine abgeschlossene Vergangenheit oder eine Vergangenheit, die auch für die Gegenwart relevant war? Wie sollte Kim den Satz auffassen? Niemals waren drei Buchstaben so schwer zu deuten. Ich war in dich verliebt. Hatte Verena das mit Wehmut gesagt? Oder eher so, als wenn sie von einer alltäglichen Sache berichtet hatte, so wie man von einem Einkauf erzählt. Interpretierte Kim vielleicht zuviel in den Satz hinein? Vor allem in das kleine Wort „war"? Sie wusste es nicht, sie wusste bloß, dass sie langsam antworten sollte sonst…

„Kim? Alles klar?"

„Ja, sorry, ich war mit meinen Gedanken kurz abgedriftet."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Bekomme ich trotzdem eine Antwort?"

„Klar." Kim versuchte sich an die Frage zu erinnern. Sie war eben noch in ihrem Kopf gewesen. Wo war sie hin?

„Ob du nicht meinst, dass es einen Unterschied macht wenn man mit jemanden zusammen war? Im Vergleich zu jemanden, mit dem man – in Anführungsstrichen – nur befreundet ist." Nun nicht wieder über den Teil der Frage nachdenken, der in der Vergangenheit gestellt worden war. Dieses Mal musste sie eine Antwort finden. Am Besten eine Antwort, die Verena dazu veranlasste keine weiteren Fragen mehr zu stellen.

„Ja." Ja passte immer. Wenn man Leuten zustimmte fragten sie weniger nach.

„Ja? Bekomme ich vielleicht ein oder zwei Worte mehr?" Sie hatte es gewusst. Verena gab sich nicht mit einem Wort zufrieden.

„Ja, du hast Recht." Das würde auch nicht reichen, Kim musste nachlegen, sonst würde Verena sehr bald die Geduld verlieren.

„Das ist…" Knapp neben ihnen schien eine Explosion zu detonieren. Zumindest hörte es sich für Kim so an, so laut war der Knall. Sie hatte kurz das Gefühl ihr Trommelfell sei geplatzt. Irritiert sah sie sich um. Es schien nichts zerstört zu sein und auch sonst schien niemand aus der Umgebung sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kim suchte nach der Ursache des Knalls und fand ihn in Form eines Lederballes, der einen Meter entfernt von ihr zwischen zwei Stühlen herumrollte. Er schien an das Metallschild direkt neben Kim und Verena geknallt zu sein und hatte so den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm ausgelöst.

„'Tschuldigung, ich habe mich wohl ein wenig verschätzt." Renate Lingor grinste sie an und schien sichtlich amüsiert über die entsetzten Gesichter.

„Kein Problem, wir leben ja noch", rief Verena zurück. „Aber wenn du Sonntag ähnlich schießt, dann mache ich mir Sorgen um das Leben der Zuschauer und um das Ergebnis für den FFC."

„Och, das bekommen wir hin. Normalerweise sind meine Freistöße besser, ich wollte mal etwas Neues ausprobieren und das ist wohl noch ein wenig ausgearbeitet werden." Der Witz war gut. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, der geniale Freistöße schoss, bei denen man nur ins Träumen geraten konnte, dann war das Renate Lingor, die einfach nur Idgie genannt wurde. Und weder Kim noch Verena zweifelte daran, dass es sie es schaffen würde, das entscheidende Tor mit einem traumhaften Freistoß zu machen.

„Wenigstens haben wir jetzt eure Aufmerksamkeit wieder", meinte Birgit „Und lasst euch das für Sonntag eine Lehre sein. Beim Frauenfußball seid ihr nahe am Spielfeld, nicht so wie bei den Männern, wo euch mehrere Meter bis zur Tribüne schützen. Es kann durchaus sein, dass mal ein Ball ins Publikum fliegt."

„Ich werde mir einen Helm ausleihen." Kim nahm den Ball und schoss ihn mehr oder weniger elegant zu den Frauen auf den Fußballplatz zurück. Dieser Ball hatte sie wohl gerettet. Zumindest dann, wenn Verena nun ein anderes Thema ansprechen würde.

„So ganz unglücklich hast du nicht ausgesehen als der Schuss euch beinahe erwischt hätte. Was war los? Du hast ein wenig so ausgesehen, als wenn du Probleme mit Verena gehabt hättest." Birgit sah Kim an. Sie hatten nach dem Training noch etwas Zeit auf dem Trainingsgelände verbracht, Kim und Verena hatten eine Erfrischungsdusche genommen und sich mit den anderen Spielerinnen unterhalten. Dabei hatte Renate Lingor ihnen erklärt, wie der Freistoß eigentlich hätte fliegen sollen. Bis zum Trainingsende war ihr der Schuss nicht gelungen, aber sie würde an der Technik Zuhause weiterarbeiten. Im Anschluss waren Birgit, Kim und Verena in ein kleines Restaurant am östlichen Rand Frankfurts gefahren, denn Kim und Verena hatten den ganzen Tag über nichts Ordentliches gegessen.

„Probleme würde ich das nicht nennen, aber ich war nicht wirklich unglücklich als der Schuss uns abgelenkt hat."

„So schlimm?" Kim verzog das Gesicht.

„Dann ging es um dich und sie."

„Es gibt kein sie und mich."

„Doch, das gab es, gibt es und wird es immer geben. Ihr ward zusammen, das kann man nicht einfach aus der Welt schaffen. Klar, man vergisst Beziehungen, aber du scheinst eure Beziehung nicht wirklich vergessen zu wollen, deswegen wird es immer ein euch geben. Und das weißt du auch."

„Sie hat mich was wegen dem Abend im ReDi gefragt. Du erinnerst dich? Als du auch da warst. Sie war den ganzen Abend in Björns Armen."

„Ja, ich kann mich sehr gut erinnern. Du hast sie den ganzen Abend über angestarrt. Und seit diesem Abend warst du Zuhause mehr als schlecht zu erreichen. Kein Wunder dass Kim irgendwann wissen wollte was los ist. Das würde ich auch wissen wollen, aber ich kann es mir ja denken."

„Das lag nur daran weil ich Trottel das Gespräch auf Björn gebracht habe. Hätte ich einfach meine Klappe gehalten wäre das nicht passiert. Wenn ich nur einmal…" Kim verstummte. Verena kam von der Toilette zurück. Bloß nicht riskieren, dass das Thema erneut aufkam. Diesmal würde sie kein fehlgeleiteter Schuss retten.

„Wann treffen eigentlich eure Gegner ein? Kann man sich die ansehen oder ist das Training geheim?"

„Wir machen aus unseren Trainings kein Geheimnis, sonst hättet ihr heute nicht zusehen können. Ich denke, der FCR reist morgen an. Vielleicht auch schon heute Abend. Ihr könnt euch ihr Training ansehen, ich kann euch die Adresse und Wegbeschreibung geben, aber nicht begleiten, da ich selber trainieren muss."

„Das ist kein Problem, ich passe auf Kim auf und spioniere nebenbei eure Gegner aus. Endlich kommt meine Sonnenbrille zum Einsatz."

„Das letzte Spiel gegen Duisburg ist nicht lange her und wir kennen uns aus der Nationalmannschaft gut genug, ich denke, du musst keine Sportspionage betreiben."

„Vroni, dafür gibt es doch die Manager, die beobachten die Gegner und machen Vermerke über deren Spiel. Anfänger wie uns brauchen die nicht, die haben ihre eigenen James Bonds auf des Gegners Tribüne sitzen", lachte Kim.

„Ach so, ich vergas. Dann gibt's eben nur Fotos. Da sind berühmte Leute bei, man trifft nicht jeden Tag Weltmeisterinnen." Kim sah Verena empört an und griff sich ans Herz. Immer in der Wunde stochern.

„Oh, dieser Schmerz. Der Schmerz der Missachtung. Nie wird mein Erfolg beachtet."

„Schätzchen, ich sehe dich nicht als Weltmeisterin an, ich sehe dich als Kim, meine Kim."

„Ich finde, das hört sich besser als Weltmeisterin", meinte Birgit.

„Das ist akzeptabel. Aber meine Weltmeisterin Kim hätte sich noch besser angehört." Kim grinste und knuddelte Verenas Arm, die belustigt die Augen verdrehte.

Nach dem Essen waren sie weiter in Birgits Heimatdorf gefahren, wo Kim und Verena ein Zimmer in einer Pension gemietet hatten. Doppelzimmer mit großem, französischem Bett.

„Rechte oder linke Seite?", fragte Verena.

„Ähm, kommt darauf an. Wenn du rechts von mir liegst, dann landest du früher oder später in meinen Armen, das weißt du ja. Wenn du die linke Seite wählst, dann bleibt dir das erspart."

„Mut zum Risiko." Früher hatte Verena immer auf der rechten Seite geschlafen und sie hatte dort wunderbar geschlafen. Wieso sollte sie die gewohnte Seite aufgeben? Sie konnte sich Schlimmeres vorstellen als in Kims Armen zu liegen.

„Na, dann wollen wir uns mal aufbrezeln." Verena schnappte sich ihren Koffer und verschwand im Bad.

„Aufbrezeln?" Kim sah ihrer Freundin verständnislos nach. Wieso denn das nun? Sie sah doch hinreißend aus wie sie war, was wollte sie denn da verbessern? Frauen. Kim öffnete ihre Tasche und warf den Inhalt in den Schrank. Sie würden gleich in eine Bar gehen, wozu sollten sie sich da stylen? Kim griff nach einer weißen, knielangen Hose und ihrem neuen, leicht edel aussehenden T-Shirt. Schickmachen ja, aufbrezeln nein. Ihre blonden Haare fielen gleichmäßig über ihre Schultern und wenn man sie weiterhin so zum Lachen bringen würde wie heute beim Essen, dann würden die Grübchen auch wieder stärker werden. Ja, sie würde mehr lachen in der nächsten Zeit. Die Zeit des Nachdenkens und der miesen Laune war vorbei. Sie war sich sehr sicher, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte, was ihre Zukunft anging, auch wenn sie das bisher noch niemanden mitgeteilt hatte. Doch ihre Entscheidung stand fest, es war die beste, die sie treffen konnte und sie würde sich von niemand umstimmen lassen.

Kim widerstand dem Drang Verena zu fragen wie weit diese war und schaltete den Fernseher an. Mal sehen was es Neues in der Welt gab. War etwas Wichtiges geschehen während sie das Land durchquert hatten und sich auf dem Fußballfeld amüsiert hatten? Ein leises Piep und ein nachhaltiges, lautes Vibrieren lenkte Kims Aufmerksamkeit vom amerikanischen Präsidenten auf ihr Handy. Sascha hatte ihr geschrieben. _Hey Lieblingskusine, wie ist die Börsenstadt? Seid ihr heile angekommen? Kerstin will Fotos sehen wenn ihr wieder da seid und Jodie signierte Bälle. Plötzlich sind die italienischen Männer uninteressant geworden *g* Wie läuft es mit dir und Vroni? Alles wieder im Lot?_ Kim fragte sich woher Sascha wusste, dass die Beziehung zwischen Kim und Verena ein wenig angespannt war. Die Antwort war jedoch mehr ein logisch. Saschas Wissen was Kims Gefühlsleben betraf befand sich meistens zwischen fast alles und alles. Immerhin war sie ihre Kusine.

„Musst du auch noch ins Bad?"

„Nö, ich sehe auch so gut aus." Kim drehte sich um „Wow, aber nicht halb so gut wie du!" Verena musste lachen. Demnach schien Kim das neue, hellblaue Sommerkleid zu gefallen. Verena war sehr froh, dass es dieses Wochenende warm war. Um Luft im Nacken zu haben, hatte sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt und dazu ein dezentes Make up aufgelegt.

„Ich glaube, ich werde heute Abend dein Bodyguard. So wie du aussiehst werden sich die Kerle prügeln um dir einen Drink ausgeben zu dürfen. Wir wollen doch bloß einen Cocktail trinken und du könntest problemlos an der Wahl zur Miss Universum teilnehmen." Und wenn Kim sich nicht anstrengte, dann würde sie Verena anstarren und ihr vor die Füße sabbern. Selbstherrschung und Disziplin, sagte sie sich selber. Das waren auch immer die Worte ihres Trainers gewesen.

„Da würde ich nicht zugelassen werden. Kannst du bitte den Reißverschluss hinten zumachen? Da komme ich so schlecht dran."

„Kein Problem." Kim sprang auf. Erst fiel ihr auf, dass Verena die Kette trug, die Kim ihr damals geschenkt hatte. Damals als sie zusammen gewesen waren. Das versetzte ihr einerseits einen kleinen Stich, andererseits zeigte es jedoch, dass Verena einen Teil von Kim mit sich trug und das war schön.

„Du siehst übrings ebenfalls super aus. Neues T-Shirt?"

„Ja, aber ich hoffe, ich sehe in alten Sachen ebenfalls akzeptabel aus."

„Du weißt wie ich das gemeint habe." Verena umarmte Kim. Es war ihr wirklich egal was Kim trug, sie mochte sie immer. Egal ob im Trainingsanzug, Jeans oder eleganten Hosenanzug. Wobei Verena zugeben musste, am Besten gefiel Kim ihr, wenn sie in ihrem übergroßen T-Shirt der Universität von Los Angeles herumlief und verschlafen dreinblickte. Das war ein Anblick, der jedes Mal ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zauberte.

„Los runter, Birgit wartet schon." Verena kniff Kim in die Seite. Sie waren schon zu spät dran.

„Frauen sind nie pünktlich, das solltest du wissen."

„Kim, wir beide sind bereits zu spät und ich habe ihr Auto aus dem Badezimmerfenster gesehen. Sie ist da." Verena schnappte sich Kims Hand und zog sie aus dem Zimmer. Aus ging es, die Partyszene von Frankfurt kennen lernen.

Manchmal hatte es Vorteile keine offiziell aktive Sportlerin zu sein. Zumindest dann, wenn man die Cocktailkarte interessant fand und gerne mehr als einen Cocktail probieren wollte. Bevor sich Kim jedoch entscheiden konnte, entdeckte sie den Hinweis, dass sie die Gäste gerne ihre eigenen Kreationen zusammenstellen lassen durften. Wenn das keine direkte Aufforderung an sie war, dann wusste sie es auch nicht. Nun, was sollte in ihre eigene Kreation? Alle starken Alkoholika, die in den gängigen Cocktails vorkamen und so den Alkoholbedarf des Abends in einem Getränk decken würde. Aber ob das schmecken konnte? Oder lieber die Dezente auf Früchte setzen? Sie hatte auch mal einen sehr leckeren Cocktail mit Champagner getrunken, wenn sie sich an die Zusammensetzung erinnern konnte, würde sie sich den wünschen. Champagner, Orangensaft, Rum…verdammt, den Rest hatte sie vergessen. Ebenso den Namen. Sie sollte sich die Rezepte von guten Cocktails aufschreiben lassen.

„Und? Entschieden?", fragte Birgit.

„Ja, einen Kiba mit einem Schuss Wodka. Oder doch lieber einen fertigen Cocktail? Was um Gottes Willen ist FFME?"

„Das ist Frankfurt Main Extra. Was drin ist, wird nicht verraten, aber er schmeckt super, kann ich nur empfehlen."

„Wieso wird der Inhalt nicht verraten? Ist das ein Geheimnis des Hauses? Jeder Cocktailtrinker mit Ahnung müsste den Inhalt rausschmecken können."

„Vielleicht. Aber nicht die genauen Mischverhältnisse. Du kannst dein Glück gerne beim Kellner versuchen, doch bisher sind alle Fragen nach dem Inhalt abgeschmettert worden. Zwar mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, aber das ändert nichts am Ergebnis."

„Mhm, okay." Kims Interesse war geweckt. Vielleicht färbte der beruflich bedingte Forschungsdrang ihrer Kollegen langsam auf sie ab, denn sie wollte wissen was in diesem geheimnisvollem Cocktail steckte. Dieses Geheimnis musste zu lösen sein. Notfalls mit weiblichen Charme.

„Haben sich die Damen entschieden?" Der Kellner kam mit dem Bestellblock zu ihnen und lächelte.

„Ja, ich nehme den Fruchtmix zum Einstieg", sagte Verena.

„Ich schließe mich ihr an." Der Kellner grinste. Kein Alkohol vor dem Spiel, das kannte er. Eine sehr löbliche Einstellung wenn man bedachte, wie sich manche männliche Spieler am Wochenende in den Diskotheken regelrecht abschossen.

„Ich nehme den FFME und die Zutaten- und Mengenliste."

„FFME, kein Problem."

„Und die Zutaten- und Mengenliste." So leicht würde Kim nicht aufgeben. Das war zwar nun ein ganz billiger Versuch um das Geheimnis zu lüften, doch sie fing schließlich erst an.

„Lo siento, no entiendo nada." Der Kellner wies auf das Mexikoschild über seinen Kopf. Ein netter Versuch.

„Oh sí, creo, tu me entiendes muy bien." Der Wechsel ins Spanische würde Kim so einfach nicht aufhalten. Dazu hatte sie zu lange in L.A. gewohnt und zu viele Hispanicks als Freunde gehabt. .

„Ich bin mir sicher, die Regeln sind bekannt: der FFME darf getrunken werden, was drin ist, wird nicht verraten. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, alle Zutaten sind ungiftig." Lächelnd verließ er den Tisch. Kim sah ihm empört nach. Diese Runde hatte sie verloren, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Musste sie das Geheimnis eben anders lösen. Normalerweise würde sie einfach so lange diesen Cocktail trinken bis sie den Inhalt erschmeckt hatte, jedoch wusste sie, dass bei steigenden Alkoholgenuss die Geschmacksnerven schlechter wurden und ihr Ziel war es auch nicht, den Abend auf der Entgiftungsstation zu beenden.

„Sag mir, wie hoch werdet ihr am Sonntag gewinnen? Ich erwarte viel, denn die Duisburger wurden von Turbine vom Platz gefegt, die ihr wiederum besiegt habt. Demnach sollte ein deutlicher Kantersieg drin sein."

„Ich befürchte fast, Kim, so einfach wie du dir das ausrechnest ist das nicht. Ich will die Stärke von Turbine nicht schmälern, aber der Sieg war zu hoch gewesen. Duisburg ist eine sehr starke Mannschaft, die sollte man nie unterschätzen. Es fängt ja schon damit an, dass sie die beste Torhüterin Deutschlands haben, was das Treffen erheblich erschweren wird. Silke und ich spielen jetzt seit Jahren zusammen, sie kennt mich und meine Spielart. Die Verteidigung, allen voran Annike Krahn, und das Mittelfeld sind mit jungen, erfolgshungrigen Spielerinnen, wie Simone Laudehr oder Patricia Hanebeck, gespickt und der Sturm ist einer der besten der Liga. Shelly Thompson und Inka Grings können Spiele im Alleingang entscheiden und bilden nicht umsonst ein sehr starkes Sturmduo. Es ist eine sehr junge Mannschaft, die in den nächsten Jahren Potsdam und uns das Leben schwer machen wird. Ihr werdet bestimmt viele gute Spielszenen sehen."

„Ich will es hoffen. Spiele, in denen sich der Außenseiter hinten in der eigenen Hälfte versteckt und mauert entsprechen nicht meiner Vorstellung von Fußball." Der Kellner stellte ihnen ihre Cocktails hin.

„Ihr wollt euch das Spiel ansehen? Zusehen, wie das weibliche Gegenstück zu Luis Hernandez in seinen besten Jahren den Gegner in die Niederlage zwingt? Eine sehr gute Entscheidung." Der Kellner lächelte Birgit an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Weibliche Gegenstück zu wem?", fragte Verena. Sie sah sich zwar eine oder andere Fußballspiel im Fernsehen an, aber der Name Luis Hernandez sagte ihr nichts.

„Luis Hernandez, genannt der blonde Engel, schoss bei der WM 1998 in Frankreich Mexiko von Erfolg zu Erfolg bis die Elf aus Mittelamerika gegen eine deutsche Mannschaft verlor, die den Sieg nicht verdient hatten", informierte Kim und fing sich einen belobigen Blick des Kellners ein. Besser hätte er das nicht sagen können. Ob das der Schlüssel zum Rezept des Cocktails war?

„Hast du heimlich die WM Chronik der Männer auswendig gelernt?", fragte Birgit grinsend.

„So ähnlich. Ich hatte in L.A. einen Freund, der aus Mexiko kam und sich sehr für Fußball interessierte. Im Zuge dessen hat er mich über die Erfolge seiner Nationalmannschaft unterrichtet und so kenne ich den Namen des blonden Engels eben. Ab und zu merke ich mir nämlich etwas."

„Ja, ab und zu ist eine wichtige Einschränkung", grinste Verena.

„Pff." Kim schob ihre Unterlippe vor und Verena warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. Das war ja nur ein kleiner Spaß gewesen und das wusste Kim auch. Kein Grund ernsthaft böse zu sein.

Diese hatte inzwischen zwei Zutaten ihres Cocktails erraten. Orangensaft und Tequila. Nur, welcher Tequila? Silber oder Gold? Farblich passte der silberne besser.

„Bekommst du eigentlich Weltmeisterin- oder Weltfußballerinrabatt?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Kim, du weißt doch, unsere Sportarten werden verkannt, die würdigt niemand."

„Und Kim wird über diese Ungerechtigkeit ihre Doktorarbeit schreiben. Verkanntes Genie: Die Leidensgeschichte einer Kickboxerin in ihrer Heimat. Oder: Verkanntes Genie: Die Leidensgeschichte einer Weltmeisterin, die von niemand wahrgenommen wurde. Oder so was ähnliches."

„Ja, spotte mir nur. Du und dein Job, ihr werdet auch nicht gerade mit Lorbeeren überschüttet. Ihr bekommt ähnlich viel Anerkennung."

„Ja, aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, dass ich der Arsch vom Dienst bin. Dass ich das Böse bin, das war mir von vorneherein klar. Alle Schluse sind böse."

„Und du bist die Krönung des Bösen, ich weiß. Wer bekommt eigentlich mehr geheime Liebesbriefe, du oder Kerstin?"

„Keine Ahnung, das sind Dinge, die mich nicht interessieren. Auf jeden Fall bekomme ich mehr als Jansen, wobei der immer wieder Frauen rumbekommt. Die armen Frauen denken, er würde sie aus dem Knast holen oder ihnen den Aufenthalt dort verschönern. Was immer er ihnen erzählt, er muss sehr überzeugend sein."

„Das hört sich ein wenig nach Fernsehen an", meinte Birgit „Beamte, die Verhältnisse mit Insassinnen haben. Ich frage mich, wieso da keiner etwas gegen macht"

„Weil man ihm nichts nachweisen kann, der ist verdammt gut darin seine Affären zu verdecken."

„Na toll, das ist ja wie in einer dieser täglichen Seifenopern."

„Wenn überhaupt, dann eine Knastoper und auch keine tägliche, sondern eine wöchentliche. So viel Niveau muss sein!"

Nachdem sie alle zu alkoholfreien Cocktails gewechselt waren und sich einige Teamkameradinnen von Birgit sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten, waren sie aus der Bar herausgegangen. Das neue Ziel war eine kleine Diskothek, in der es neben einer großen Tanzfläche auch zahlreiche Ruhezonen gab, in denen man sich unterhalten konnte. Kim war überrascht, dass die Fußballspielerinnen an den Wochenenden, an denen sie ein Spiel hatten – und das am Sonntag gegen den FCR Duisburg war alles andere als ein einfaches Spiel – ausgehen durften. Ihr Trainer hätte ihr damals ganz andere Dinge erzählt wenn sie am Kampfwochenende die Clubs von L.A. hätte unsicher machen wollen. Kim hätte vor lauter Straftraining die Uni vernachlässigen können, was ihr von Seiten der Uni weiteren Ärger bereitet hätte und wahrscheinlich einen Monat Ärger insgesamt eingebracht hätte, nur um einen Abend zu feiern. Einmal hatte sie das mitmachen dürfen…was aber nicht hieß, dass sie nur einmal gegangen war. Sie war jung gewesen und wollte etwas erleben und so lange wie sie keiner erwischte, konnte sie keiner bestrafen. Bisher hatte sie allerdings keine Spielerin gesehen, die mehr als ein alkoholisches Getränk in der Hand gehabt hatte. Das waren auch erwachsene Frauen, die wussten, dass sie in zwei Tagen ein wichtiges Spiel hatten und sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle hatten. Schließlich wollten sie alle die Meisterschaft dieses Jahr zurück ans Brentanobad holen.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Verena. Kim hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, die Musik schluckte die Schritte und ihre Gedanken hatten das Übrige dabei getan.

„An alte Sportlertage."

„Gute oder schlechte Gedanken?"

„Gute. Wie es damals an den Wettkampfwochenenden war. Irgendwie vermisse ich die Spannung. Meinst du, ich sollte mir in Berlin einen Verein suchen und dort kämpfen? Also, wenn ich bleibe." Kim würde sich hüten spontan Versprechungen zu geben, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie sie einhalten konnte. Trotz der Entscheidung, die sie für sich bisher getroffen hatte, würde sie sich gegenüber ihrer Umwelt bedeckt halten.

„Nein!"

„Nein?" Sie sah Verena verständnislos an. Wieso sollte sie nicht wieder an Kämpfen teilnehmen? Was sprach dagegen? Okay, der Vergleich zwischen Berlin und L.A. war alles andere als positiv für die deutsche Hauptstadt, aber trotzdem. Sie konnte Wettkampfluft schnuppern, was konnte daran schlecht sein?

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es verschwendetes Talent wäre. Kim, du bist eine großartige Sportlerin und ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendwo auf der Welt einen größeren Fan dir gibt als mich, aber das wäre falsch. Du bist am Gipfel deiner Karriere vom Kampfsport zurückgetreten, mit Würde und allen Erfolgen, den man sich wünschen kann, ein erneuter Eintritt in den Wettkampf würde all das zerstören. Denke einfach daran, wie Sportler, die sich bereits aus ihrer aktiven Karriere zurückgezogen hatten, teilweise die schrecklichsten Come back Versuche hingelegt haben. Nein, du solltest nicht an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen. Nicht in Berlin, nicht in L.A. und nicht sonst wo auf der Welt. Du solltest viel eher neue Talente entdecken und fördern. Es wäre schade wenn dein Talent einfach so in einer Mannschaft verschwindet, die – auch wenn ich ihnen Unrecht tun mag – deiner niemals gewachsen sein wird."

„Du meinst, ich soll ein Kampfsportstudio eröffnen?" Das war Kims Zukunftsplan, Verena schien ihr besser zuzuhören, als Kim es manchmal merkte und sie schien sich auch zu merken, was Kim sagte. Und, was viel wichtiger war: Sie schien zu glauben, dass Kim diesen Plan einmal umsetzen konnte.

„Ja. Du hast gesagt, du willst eines Tages ein eigenes Studio haben. Mach das, du kannst das."

„Ich müsste einen Trainerschein machen, aber das ist kein Problem."

„Eben. Und am Anfang gibst du bloß zwei oder drei Kurse in der Woche in einem angemieteten Raum damit du deinem derzeitigen Job weiterhin nachgehen kannst. Nicht nur um dir langsam einen Namen in der Szene zu machen, sondern auch weil du sehr an deinen neuen Kollegen hängst, auch wenn du das in den letzten Wochen nicht so sehr gezeigt hast. Lass die Kurse nebenbei laufen, als Hobby, als Training für dich und als Möglichkeit mit Allem langsam anzufangen." Kim musste lächeln. Ja, sie mochte ihre Kollegen und es war faszinierend was Verena alles über sie wusste obwohl Kim sich so rar gemacht hatte. Egal wie oft ihre Freundin einwarf, dass Psychologie sie zwar interessiert, ihre Noten jedoch unterer Durchschnitt gewesen waren, wenn es darum ging ein psychologisches Profil von Kim zu erstellen, dann war Verena da ungeschlagene Weltmeisterin drin.

„Du machst dir viele Gedanken um mich."

„Um wen denn sonst wenn nicht um dich? Du bist mir sehr, sehr wichtig und ich bin glücklich wenn du glücklich bist."

„Danke." Kim wollte Verena gerade umarmen, wurde jedoch bei ihrem Vorhaben von einem Mann unterbrochen, der sich zwischen sie und Verena schob. Kim schätze ihn auf Mitte dreißig.

„Hi, wie heißt du?", fragte er Verena. Was war das denn für ein Kerl? Wollte der jetzt ernsthaft Verena anbaggern? Dem würde Kim etwas erzählen. Sie war nicht mit ihr nach Frankfurt geflogen um sich ihre Mitbewohnerin von einem Mann wegschnappen zu lassen. Oh nein.

„Verena." Sie beäugte den Mann kritisch.

„Weil, weißt du, mein Kumpel da…" Er zeigte auf einen Mann Anfang vierzig, der seinen beginnenden Bierbauch versuchte zu vertuschen indem er krampfhaft die Luft anhielt als Verena zu ihm sah „…der will das wissen."

„Aha." Was erwarteten die Männer nun? Dass sich Verena auf den unbekannten Mann stürzte? Das würde sie nur machen wenn er umfiel weil er das Atmen vergessen hatte und dann auch nur dafür um ihm mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Rücken zum Atmen zu bringen.

„Kannst ja gleich mal rüberkommen." Der Mann verschwand wieder. Verena warf Kim einen entsetzten Blick zu. Sie war definitiv zu lange nicht mehr ausgegangen und es nicht gewohnt wenn man sie ansprach. Okay, wenn sie im FoGaL waren, dann wurden sie ab und zu angesprochen, aber selbst da hatten beinahe alle Frauen verstanden, dass sie keine Chancen hatten. Und die, die neu waren und ihr Glück versuchten, hatten immer noch bessere Sprüche drauf als der Mann gerade.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du siehst wunderbar aus und wirst einen Bodyguard brauchen. Dass dich einer anspricht war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen."

„Na super, demnächst ziehe ich einen Müllsack an."

„Selbst darin würdest du toll aussehen. Vor allem wenn er schwarz oder blau ist. Oder ein schönes Rot."

„Kim, du spinnst."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin damit nicht alleine."

„Wohl wahr, allerdings bist du eine sympathische Spinnerin, man könnte sogar behaupten, meine allerliebste."

„Wenn das Kerstin hört."

„Die wird das verkraften, glaub mir. Eben am Telefon klang sie sehr gefasst und meinte, wir sollten es uns richtig gut gehen lassen, sie hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Das hat mich kurz beunruhigt. Dann hörte ich Sascha im Hintergrund und wusste, sie wird Kerstin schon unter Kontrolle halten." Kim musste lachen. Niemand wollte Kerstin glauben, wenn diese meinte, sie habe alles unter Kontrolle. Immerhin war Kerstin das personifizierte Chaos und Kim mochte sie deswegen umso mehr. Schließlich passte diese Beschreibung problemlos ebenfalls auf sie.

„Du, mein Freund ist sehr schüchtern." Da war der Typ ja schon wieder. Kim verdrehte genervt die Augen. Gleich würde sie die beiden Männer zu einer Kugel verknoten und aus der Disko rollen, ganz weit weg!

„Das ist sein Problem!" Erstaunt über Verenas wenig nette Worte zog der Mann ab. Den sollten sie los sein.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein Deja-vu-Erlebnis", seufzte Verena. So etwas Ähnliches hatte sie mal mit Kerstin an ihrer Seite erlebt. Wurden Männer ab einem gewissen Alter einfallslos? Oder lasen sie ein Buch, in dem ein Oberidiot ihnen Tipps gab und sie befolgten diese Tipps alle? Es gab so nette Bücher über Männer und Frauen, die mit Humor zumindest den Wahrheiten ansatzweise auf den Grund gingen. Ein Buch zu schreiben, dass pauschal für alle Männer und Frauen galt, das war wohl unmöglich. Dazu waren Menschen einfach zu unterschiedlich.

„Naja, er hat sich die schönste Frau ausgesucht, das muss man ihm lassen."

„Kim, bitte. Der Typ ist mindestens zehn Jahre älter und…" Verena stoppte mitten im Satz. Der Kumpel ihres Verehrers nahm erneut Kurs auf sie. Kapierte der denn nie? Wie deutlich musste Verena noch werden?

„Mein Kumpel…"

„Ey, sag mal, seid ihre beide schwer von Begriff?", unterbrach Kim ihn wütend „Das ist MEINE Freundin, ist mit mir MIR hier! Würdet ihr sie bitte in Ruhe lassen? Sie hat kein Interesse an Männern." Kim schnappte sich Verenas Arm und zog sie von dem Mann weg. Nun sollten sie Ruhe haben.

„Jetzt hast du sein Herz gebrochen", lachte Verena.

„Damit kann ich leben." Kim war kurz davor gewesen dem Mann noch ganz andere Dinge zu brechen.

„Ich auch. Der wollte es nicht anders. Bereits beim zweiten Mal bin ich unfreundlich und der schickt seinen Kumpel ein drittes Mal. Schrecklich."

„Wenn er jetzt hinter uns herrennt und dich anfleht ihm eine Chance zu geben, er würde von den Vorzügen der Männer überzeugen, dann verprügele ich ihn entweder oder lache mich scheckig."

„Sehr witzig, du bist so unsensibel." Verena konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Gewalt war keine Lösung, aber sie würde in diesem Fall wohl die Erlösung bedeuten.

„Ich bin Kampfsportlerin, ich werde dafür bezahlt unsensibel zu sein und anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Das ist mein Job. Ich bin böse."

„Ja." Verena schlag ihre Arme um Kims Hals und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und sie hatte auch tierische Angst vor ihrer Freundin.

„Du bist ein ganz böses Mädchen und ich mag dich."

„Hast du keine Angst vor mir?" Verena musste lachen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen vor vielen Menschen Angst zu haben, aber nicht vor Kim. Die gehörte zu den letzten Menschen, vor denen sich Verena fürchten würde. Kims Anwesenheit schaffte es höchstens bei Verena das Gegenteil von Angst auszulösen.

„Könntest du mir etwas tun?" Sie sah Kim so tief in die Augen, dass diese das Gefühl hatte, ihre Beine hatten sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in Wackelpudding verwandelt. Sie konnten jeden Moment nachgeben und Kim würde der Länge nach hinfallen. Hoffentlich fiel sie weich.

„N-n-nein."

„Na also, dann versuche nicht mir das Gegenteil einzureden. Vor allem nicht mal fünf Minuten nachdem du einem Mann erzählt hast, wir seien zusammen. Das ist unglaubwürdig."

„So lange dich nur die Glaubwürdigkeit stört und nicht die Behauptung." Einen kleinen Vorstoß konnte man mal riskieren, mal sehen wie Verena darauf reagieren würde.

„Och, ich konnte sehr gut mit dir leben und könnte mir so Schlimmeres vorstellen."

„Aber auch Schöneres…" Kim konnte einen bitteren Unterton nicht verhindern. Das waren ja schöne Aussichten…sie konnte sich Schlimmeres vorstellen…gab es nicht immer etwas Schlimmeres? So nach dem Motto: Sicher, du bist mir sympathischer als Pest, Cholera oder eine Viruserkrankung. Herzlichen Dank auch.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es ist nur so…ich bin noch nicht bereit uns eine zweite Chance zu geben. Das liegt nicht an dir, das liegt an mir. Das mit Jon ist erst ein paar Wochen her. Klar, ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass ich darüber hinweg bin, ich kann mir Fotos von uns ansehen ohne dass es Welt für mich zusammenbricht, doch irgendwo tief unten tut es noch weh und deswegen würde ich es als unfair empfinden – vor allem dir gegenüber – wenn ich uns eine zweite Chance gegeben würde bevor ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass ich erstens Jons und meine Beziehung verarbeitet habe und zweitens bereit bin für eine neue Beziehung. Im Moment kann ich nicht mehr als Freundschaft gebrauchen. Ich würde nicht bestreiten, dass sich das schnell legen kann, wer weiß, vielleicht schon morgen, vielleicht nächste Woche oder nächsten Monat. Vielleicht dauert es auch ein halbes Jahr oder noch länger, das weiß ich nicht und so lange wie ich das nicht weiß, will ich dir nichts versprechen um dich dann zu enttäuschen. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig als dass ich Experimente mit uns machen will. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir beide es erneut miteinander versuchen, nur nicht jetzt. Kannst du das verstehen?" Verena sah Kim traurig fragend an. Diese musste schlucken. Jetzt war ihr klar, dass Verena genau wusste, was sie für sie empfand. Und das, wo Kim sich so unmöglich benommen hatte, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie oft genug wie eine eifersüchtige Ex reagiert. Insofern war es nicht überraschend, dass Verena gemerkt hatte, was mit Kim los war. Nur, wieso hatte sie nicht eher etwas gesagt? Okay, Kim hatte ihr bis heute nicht wirklich viele Gelegenheiten geboten mit ihr in Ruhe zu reden und wenn sie geredet hatten, hatte Kim versucht dieses Thema zu umfahren. Es war ein wenig wie früher, nur dass sie die Rollen getauscht hatten. Kim hatte die Probleme und Verena ging die Sache entspannt an. Wenigstens war Verena ehrlich gewesen und Kim wusste nun, dass diese noch nicht bereit war für eine Beziehung, dass sie aber auch keine für einen späteren Zeitpunkt ausschließen würde. Nur, war Kim das selber genug?

„Das heißt, wenn du so weit bist, dann habe ich rein theoretisch eine Chance bei dir? Es könnte sein, dass wir das weiterführen, was wir wegen meinem USA Aufenthalt abbrechen mussten? Du bist nicht auf der Suche nach jemand anderem?"

„Ich bin nicht auf der Suche, ich bin zufrieden wie es ist. Allerdings würde es mich unglücklich machen wenn du traurig bist." Kim legte ihren Kopf auf Verenas Schulter. Sie sollte nicht traurig sein, dazu bestand keine Notwendigkeit. Schließlich konnte Verena nichts für Kims Gefühle.

„Ich bin nicht traurig, ich bin froh. Klar hätte es mich mehr gefreut wenn du uns sofort eine zweite Chance gegeben hättest, aber ich verstehe, dass du noch ein wenig Zeit brauchst und bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du ehrlich zu mir warst. Vor allem weil ich in den letzten Wochen so unausstehlich war. Ich habe jetzt endlich klare Verhältnisse und kann mich wieder auf die anderen wesentliche Dinge in meinem Leben konzentrieren und das wieder in Ordnung bringen."

„Du wolltest wegen mir nach L.A. zurück, oder?"

„Ja!" Es war Zeit für ehrliche Worte. Wieso hätte sie Verena auch anlügen sollen? Sie kannte die Wahrheit.

„Ja, ich wollte…ich wusste nicht was richtig und was falsch war, was ich machen sollte und wo ich hingehörte. Du hattest Jon, das war okay, das wusste ich als ich herkam. Dann ging er und plötzlich - so schien es für mich – war da Björn, der nahtlos Jons Platz einzunehmen schien und ich…zumindest mein Unterbewusstsein, war der Meinung, dass du zu mir gehören würdest. Inzwischen glaubt das nicht nur mein Unterbewusstsein, aber das weißt du ja inzwischen."

„Vielleicht hat dein Unterbewusstsein Recht, wir werden das bestimmt rausfinden." Verena küsste Kim auf die Wange. „Und jetzt, wo wir das endlich geklärt haben, können wir uns der Sache widmen, wegen der wir offiziell hergekommen, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, du hast mich nicht nur deswegen mitgenommen: Fußball."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, ich weiß schon wieso ich dir mein Herz geschenkt habe: schön und intelligent, das ist eine Mischung, die es nicht oft gibt."

„Übertreibe es nicht mit den Komplimenten, sonst rutscht du aus." Verena zwinkerte Kim zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Ja, jetzt war gesagt, was gesagt werden musste. Sie merkte deutlich, dass die unsichtbare Wand, die vorher zwischen ihr und Kim gestanden hatte, verschwunden war.

Teil 9

Es war nicht wirklich spät geworden, vielleicht kurz vor eins, und doch schliefen Verena und Kim am nächsten Morgen lange. Es war bereits zehn Uhr durch als Verena die Augen öffnete und auf die Uhr schaute. Wie Kim ihr prophezeit hatte, lag sie in ihrem Armen. Allerdings war Verena dort bereits in der Nacht freiwillig hineingekrabbelt. Kim schlief noch friedlich und es kam Verena ein wenig so vor, als wenn sie im Schlaf lächeln würde. Endlich war sie wieder die gute, alte Kim, die Verena so vermisst hatte. Sie war sich sicher, die Aussprache gestern war das Beste für beide gewesen. Es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht so weiterzumachen, wie bisher. Nun wusste Kim wo sie bei Verena dran war, dass diese im Moment keinerlei Beziehungen wollte und Verena wusste sicher, was mit Kim los war. Sanft streichelte sie mit dem Zeigefinger über Kims Wange.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie als Kim verschlafen die Augen öffnete „Entschwinde deinen Träumen, es wird Zeit aufzustehen sonst verbringen wir das Wochenende im Bett und nicht in Frankfurt."

„Das Bett ist mehr oder weniger in Frankfurt."

„Ja, aber wir sind nicht hier um im Bett in Frankfurt, beziehungsweise in der Nähe von Frankfurt, zu liegen, sondern weil wir etwas sehen und etwas erleben wollen. Und dafür müssen wir das bett verlassen."

„Das Wichtigste ist, dass du bei mir bist, wo das ist mir egal." Kim drehte sich weg und vergrub das Gesicht unter der Bettdecke. Verena zog ihr die Decke weg. So kamen sie nicht voran.

„Ja, ich weiß, wir sollten trotzdem aufstehen. Ich überlasse dir den Vortritt im Bad und schlafe derweil. Irgendwie muss ich noch einiges an Schlaf nachholen." Kim drehte sich um und zog ihr Kopfkissen in ihre Arme. Ein schlechter Ersatz für Verena, doch besser als nichts.

„Spätestens in zwanzig Minuten hole ich dich aus dem Bett, notfalls mit Gewalt." Verena stand auf und ging ins Bad. Eigentlich wollten sie bereits auf dem Weg zum Fußballstadion sein. Am Nachmittag würden sie mit Birgit eine Stadtführung durch Frankfurt machen und am Abend…ja, was war am Abend? Ach, da würde ihnen bestimmt was einfallen, Frankfurt war groß. Selbst wenn sie und Kim alleine etwas unternehmen mussten, sie hatten genug miteinander zu bereden.

Es war kurz nach halb zwölf als sie von einem Baum hielten. Parken verboten stand da groß und breit, was ihren Taxifahrer allerdings wenig zu interessieren schien. Dann sollte sie es auch nicht stören. Gutgelaunt schlenderten sie die Straße entlang. Hier war also der Ort, an denen die Frauen vom FCR 2001 Duisburg trainierten. Birgit hatte ihnen die Adresse per SMS geschickt, ebenso die Buslinien, die sie hierher gebracht hätten. Doch irgendwie war ihnen mehr nach einem Taxi als nach ewigen Umsteigen. Waren sie wieder in Rödelheim? Verena hatte sich gestern zu wenig für ihre Umgebung interessiert, sie wusste nur, dass das Brentanobad an einen Park grenzte und sie einige Fußballfelder gesehen hatte. Ob Kim wusste wo sie waren? Aber deren Augen hingen an einigen Joggern, die ein paar Metern von ihnen entfernt entlang liefen.

„Wirst du mir untreu?"

„Nein, keine Panik, ich bin nur fasziniert von dem Joggingstil des Mannes in der Mitte. Er läuft so flüssig, seine Bewegungen gehen nahtlos ineinander über, wie ein gut eingestelltes Uhrwerk. Sieh dir das an. Dieser Bewegungsablauf ist ein Traum. So etwas habe ich mir beim Kickboxen immer gewünscht. Geschmeidig wie zwei Katzen, die sich gegenseitig abmessen und die Schwäche des Gegners herausfinden wollen. Voller Kraft und Energie und doch locker und federleicht."

„Hört sich ein wenig nach Showkampf an, aber es würde sicherlich Spaß machen, einem solchen Kampf beizuwohnen. Waren wir hier eigentlich gestern auch?" Verena wollte nun doch wissen wo sie waren.

„Das fragst du mich? Wo ich nur Augen für dich habe."

„Du spinnst." Verena knuffte Kim in die Seite. Sie hasste es wenn Kim sie aufzog und sie zu ihrem Spielball machte.

„Musst du mich laufend ärgern?"

„Ja, so kompensiere ich den Drang dir um den Hals zu fallen und dich in Grund und Boden zu knutschen. Das sollte auch in deinem Interesse sein", grinste Kim. Verena verdrehte die Augen. Das erinnerte sie an das Stichwort „Vom Regen in die Traufe kommen". Wenn das ihre entweder oder Möglichkeiten waren, dann wollte sie dringend eine dritte Wahlmöglichkeit.

„Ich glaube, wir haben es gefunden." Kim zeigte auf einen Fußballplatz, auf dem zwei Dutzend Frauen sich gegenseitig Bälle zuschossen. Langsam schlenderten sie zum Platz. Aus der Nähe erkannte Verena die eine oder andere Spielerin. Leider hatte sie ihren Computerausdruck vergessen, auf denen sie ein Mannschaftsbild und die Namen der Duisburger hatte. Sie kannten inzwischen einige der Frankfurterinnen, lange noch nicht alle, doch mit viel Mühe würde sie elf Namen zusammen bekommen, doch bei den Duisburgern, da würde sie wohl ein halbes Team nennen können und dann war Ende.

„So, schnapp dir deine Digitalkamera und dann lass uns die Damen filmen. Wir werden all ihre Schwächen aufdecken und dem FFC melden. Sportspionage."

„Sportspionage?" Verena sah Kim belustigt an. Hatten sie das Thema nicht gestern noch gehabt?

„Schon vergessen, die arbeiten hier nicht mit Amateurspionen wie uns. Nutzen wir die Kamera um Fotos für Jodie zu machen, die wollte schließlich viele Bilder haben. Du musst deine Karriere als weiblicher James Bond auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Oder hast du da schon Erfahrung drin? So aus Amerika. Habt ihr das da gemacht?" Verena stellte sich Kim im Trenchcoat und Sonnenbrille vor, wie sie in fremde Sporthallen ging und Videos der zukünftigen Gegner erstellte.

„Klar, Spitzel sind praktisch. Aber das solltest du ja von der Arbeit her kennen."

„Vorurteile, nichts als Vorurteile. Du solltest nicht alles glauben, was du im Fernsehen siehst. Das sind Übertreibungen, gekünstelte Spannungserzeuger. Die Realität sieht viel langweiliger aus. Nur würden die TV Macher die Realität zeigen, dann wäre es für die Zuschauer zu langweilig. Und dieses übertriebene Konzept hat Erfolg, schließlich kennen wir beide Personen in unserem Haus, die fasziniert vor so einer Serie sitzen obwohl sie den Gefängnisalltag aus ihrem Berufsleben kennen und kannten."

„Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann sitzt du ebenfalls des Öfteren vor dieser Serie. Demnach muss die Übertreibung gut sein. Oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Macht der Gewohnheit."

„Ja, klar." Kim grinste. Von wegen Macht der Gewohnheit. Verena mochte „Weggesperrt im Weiberknast", ob sie es zugeben wollte oder nicht. Verena ignorierte Kims Grinsen geschickt und widmete sich dem Geschehen auf dem Fußballplatz.

Einen wirklichen Unterschied zwischen dem Training des FFC Frankfurt am Vortag konnte Verena nicht feststellen während sie fasziniert verfolgte was die Frauen mit dem Ball alles anstellten. Sie konnte von der Technik und den Tricks keine Unterschiede zu den Männern feststellen. Klar, sie würden gegen die Männer verlieren, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ein Spiel zweier Frauenmannschaften einfach netter anzusehen war. Man bekam kaum rüde Fouls zu sehen, das widerliche Gespucke blieb einem erspart und niemand versuchte den Schiri mit Gebrüll von seinen Entscheidungen abzubringen. Diskussionen brachten außer gelben Karten sowieso nichts.

„Wen von denen kennst du?", fragte Kim.

„Silke Rottenberg."

„Das ist wohl die Standartantwort. Sie und Birgit wohl die bekanntesten Spielerinnen und seit dem Golden Goal Nia Künzer. Doch dann hört die Kenntnis der meisten auf. Das ist schon traurig, wenn du auf der Straße nach Herrennationalspielern fragst, dann wirst du eine Mannschaft zusammen bekommen. Alleine die Namen Beckenbauer, Seeler, Rahn oder Hoeneß kennt wohl jeder. Und wenn es zu den aktuellen Spielern der letzten zehn Jahren kommt, dann fallen Namen wie Matthäus, Völler, Brehme, Klinsmann, Kahn, Ballack oder Kuranyi sofort und problemlos. Dann all die Helden der jeweiligen Nation. Kennst du elf Spielerinnen, die nicht mehr aktiv sind?"

„Nein, nicht einmal eine. Wenn ich mal von den beiden Trainerinnen absehe. Aber ich kenne außer dir auch keine Kickboxerin."

„Das ist noch tragischer! Ich habe dich oft genug mitgenommen und dir genügend vorgestellt."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich kenne die Beste und das reicht mir."

„Das lasse ich so gerade als deine Rettung gelten." Kim legte ihre Arme um Verena. Sie war zwar nicht mehr die Beste, den WM Titel hatte sie schließlich nicht mehr verteidigt da sie nicht mehr aktiv war, aber das machte nichts. So lange sie für Verena die Beste war, waren Titel nur sekundär.

Bis vor Kurzen war Verena der festen Überzeugung gewesen, zu einem richtigen Fußballspiel gehörten Bier und Bratwurst, heute ließ sie sich von einer anderen Variante überzeugen: Apfelschorle und kleingeschnittene Karottenstückchen. Nicht dass es kein Bier und Bratwurst im Brentanobadstadion gab, aber Kim hatte ihnen nach dem sehr kalorienhaltigen Abendessen diese leichtere Kost verordnet.

„Wir haben nicht einmal Schal, Trikot und Fahne um den FFC anzufeuern", meinte Verena als die Mannschaften auf den Platz kamen. Sie hätten doch am Fanstand zuschlagen sollen. Ein Trikot als Erinnerung wäre eine nette Sache gewesen. Sie musste dringend in der Halbzeit rüberlaufen.

„Wenn du anfängst den Platz zusammenzuschreien wenn da unten etwas passiert, dann setze ich mich weg. Du darfst gerne jubeln wenn ein Tor gefallen ist, aber sonst verhalte dich bitte anständig. Es ist so peinlich wenn Leute während des Spiels ihre Kommentare über den Platz schreien."

„Tz, hast du dich nie gefreut wenn du Reaktionen aus deinem Publikum gehört hast? Wenn du angefeuert wurdest?"

„Nein, mir haben all die Zurufe meines Trainers gereicht. Alles andere hat mich nur irritiert und abgelenkt."

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall." Verena schnappte sich Kims Arm und sah zum Spielfeld. Gleich ging es los. Sie hatte Birgit wiedergefunden, die kurzzeitig aus Verenas Blickfeld verschwunden war. Sie unterhielt sich mit einigen Mitspielerinnen. Verenas Taktik für das erste Tor des FFC war denkbar einfach. Marlene Wissink würde den Ball zu Steffi Jones werfen, die elegant Shelly Thompson umspielte, zu Renate Lingor passte, die mit einem wunderbarem Lupfer Simone Laudehr aussteigen ließ. Den weitergeleiteten Ball würde Kerstin Garefrekes weit in die Hälfte der Duisburger tragen und mit einem Steilpass die Verteidigung überspielen, wo dann Birgit den Ball im Luftkampf gegen Annike Krahn eroberte und knapp an Silke Rottenberg ins Tor schießen würde. Leider hatte sie den betreffenden Spielerinnen ihren Plan nicht mehr mitteilen können. Sie war sich jedoch sicher, die Frauen hatten ähnliche Pläne.

„Wie trösten wir Birgit wenn der unglückliche Fall einer Niederlage eintreten sollte?"

„Ich glaube, wenn der FFC verliert weil sie zu viele Chancen vergeben oder weil es zu viele Fehler im Spielaufbau gab, dann müssen wir sie weniger trösten als beruhigen. Sie ist nach Niederlagen oder wenn sie nicht so gespielt hat, wie sie spielen kann, nicht gerade ein Sonnenschein. Man könnte beinahe behaupten, sie wird dann ungehalten. Allerdings wird sie besser wenn sie sich während des Spiels aufregt und kämpft mehr."

„Also geben wir ihr einen Sandsack und verziehen uns für eine Weile."

„Ach, vergiss den Sandsack, sie soll sich am gegnerischen Tor austoben." Kim war sich sicher, ein paar Schüsse auf den Kasten der Nationaltorhüterin, von denen ruhig der eine oder andere im Netz zappeln konnte, würden die Laune von Birgit bei einem schlechten Spielstand verbessern. Allerdings war Silke Rottenberg die wohl schwerste Gegnerin, die sie in der Bundesliga bekommen konnte. Das konnte man jedoch auch als Ansporn sehen die Nationalmannschaftskollegin ärgern.

„Da!"

„Was denn? Den Ball hat Marlene sicher."

„Ja…" Verena fasst kurz ihren Plan zusammen. Ihre Rechnung ging sogar auf – zumindest bis Steffi Jones am Ball war. Diese passte den Ball nicht zu Renate Lingor sondern zu Nia Künzer, die endlich wieder im Team der Frankfurter spielte. Verena war jedoch gern bereit die Spielerinnen ihres Plans auszutauschen so lange das Ergebnis bleib: ein Tor für den FFC. Der Spielzug endete vor den Füßen von Patricia Hanebeck, was Verena zu einem grummeligen Kommentar verleitete, eine Stürmerin solle gefälligst nicht im Mittelfeld Bälle erkämpfen sondern vorne auf einen Ball warten und nicht ihre Pläne zerstören. Kim sparte sich den Hinweis, dass die Spielerinnen nicht an Positionen festgekettet waren und dass sie sich frei auf dem Platz bewegen konnten und dass Nia ihr Golden Goal bei der WM 2003 als Abwehrspielerinnen gemacht hatte. Da war sie als Abwehrspielerin vor dem gegnerischen Tor gewesen. Kim war sich sicher, Verena wusste das, wollte das in dieser Situation aber nicht hören. Außerdem war sie so süß wenn sie mit ihrem Team mitfieberte und das Gefühl für Realität und ihre Umgebung verlor. Okay, Verena sah laufend süß aus, zumindest fand Kim das, sie brauchte dafür keine besonderen Grund und…

„Tooorrr!" Verena holte Kim mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus ihren Gedanken. „Tooorrr! Tooorrr! Tooorrr!" Sie umarmte Kim stürmisch und drückte ihr einen Schmatz auf die Wange. Wenn Kim bei jedem Tor einen Kuss bekam, dann würde sie persönlich das Tor immer dahin schieben wo der Ball hinflog. Das war kein Problem. Dann würde jeder Schuss ein Treffer sein. Der Stadionsprecher verkündete die Führung durch Kerstin Garefrekes. Sehr gut, noch ein Tor und dann passte das hervorragend als Halbzeitergebnis. Doch nun waren die Duisburger aufgewacht und drängten auf das Tor der Frankfurter. Ein Angriff nach dem anderem musste die Abwehr des FFC abwehren um die Führung nicht abzugeben. Das brachte eigentlich die Möglichkeit zu Kontern, doch so wie die Duisburgerinnen ihre herausgearbeiteten Chancen vergaben, vergaben die Frankfurterinnen ihre Chancen ebenfalls. Kim und Verena erlebten einen offenen Schlagabtausch der beiden Mannschaften. Es war dann beinahe die verkehrte Version von Verenas Plan, die den Ausgleich besorgte. Silke Rottenberg schlug weit ab, Simone Laudehr erkämpfte sich den Ball, passte zu Shelly Thompson, die im wunderbaren Doppelpass mit Patricia Hanebeck die Frankfurter Abwehr alt aussehen ließ und ein passte auf die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte Annikie Krahn. Diese ließ sich ihre Chance nicht entgehen und schoss mit einem Gewaltschuss den Ball an Marlene Wissink vorbei in die Maschen. Das Duell der ehemaligen U19 Nationalkapitänin gegen die holländische Nationaltorhüterin entschied sie für sich und untermauerte dadurch erneut wieso sie in der deutschen A-Mannschaft berufen war. Der Ball fiel vom linken Lattenkreuz auf den Boden.

„Mist", schimpfte Verena.

„Aber gut gemacht."

„Aber ins falsche Tor. Naja, dann muss Birgit das Spiel retten. Ich habe mir einen Hattrick von ihr gewünscht. Lupenrein, um es genau zu sagen. Mit einem vier zu eins kann ich leben."

„Ich ebenfalls. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob die Duisburgerinnen das ähnlich sehen oder ob die nicht auch gewinnen wollen. Nur mit gut aussehen werden sie sich nicht zufrieden geben."

„Ach, die sollen mal nicht so emanzipiert sein. Früher hat den Frauen gereicht nur gut auszusehen." Verena biss ein Stück Karotte und war über sich selbst erstaunt. Sonst war sie eher gelassen bei Sportereignissen, diese neue, aggressive Seite, kannte sie gar nicht von sich. Sogar wenn sie Björn auf Surfwettbewerbe begleitete, war sie die Ruhe selbst. Das konnte allerdings daran liegen, dass Björn nie zu einem Wettbewerb ging um zu gewinnen, sondern weil er sich neue Tricks abgucken wollte und deswegen ganz ruhig war. Die einzigsten Male, die Verena beim Sport nervös gewesen war, war als sie Kim begleitete. Allerdings war es da um ihre Freundin gegangen, da musste sie nervös sein. Alleine aus Angst, dass ihr etwas passieren konnte. Lauter Jubel riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Was war passiert? Was hatte sie verpasst?

„Zwei zu eins!" Kim knutschte nun ihrerseits Verena ab, die die Information erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Frankfurt führte?

„Hast du das kapiert?"

„Ja, wer war es?"

„Birgit, die hoffentlich anfängt deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wobei, ich denke, das mit dem lupenreinen Hattrick könnte eng werden, die erste Halbzeit ist so gerade vorbei und da wird sie wohl keine zwei Tore mehr schaffen."

„Ich würde auch nur einen Hattrick nehmen, Hauptsache…" Der Halbzeitpfiff unterbrach Verena kurz „…Hauptsache sie gewinnen." Das waren aufregende fünfundvierzig Minuten gewesen und die knappe Führung versprach weitere aufregende fünfundvierzig Minuten. Beide Teams hatten Chancen auf den Sieg. Frankfurt konnte sich nicht auf dem knappen Vorsprung ausruhen und Duisburg würde alles versuchen um den knappen Rückstand in eine Führung umzuwandeln.

„Wieso ist unser Essen leer?" Verena zerknüllte frustriert die leere Tüte und warf sie in ihren Rucksack.

„Weil du in die letzten zwanzig Minuten nichts anderes getan hast als zu essen. Auf Dauer musste das Zeug mal leer sein. Und das Spiel ist eh gleich vorbei."

„Ja, deswegen ja. Es steht drei zu drei, ich brauche dringend etwas um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Es gibt keinen Sicherheitsabstand um sagen zu können, der Sieg ist unser, nicht einmal das Unentschieden ist gesichert. Und ich hasse es bis zur letzten Sekunde warten zu müssen ob meine Mannschaft Meister wird oder nicht. Das hab ich schon bei deinen Kämpfen nicht ausstehen können. Es war viel angenehmer sofort in den ersten Minuten zu sehen, dass du keine Schwierigkeiten haben würdest und den Sieg ganz entspannt nach Hause schaukeln konntest. Das hat mich tierisch beruhigt, aber dies hier, beruhigt mich nicht."

„Du bist süß." Kim umarmte Verena. Sie war so froh, dass sie zusammen nach Frankfurt geflogen waren. Dieses Wochenende hatte genau das gemacht, wofür es gedacht gewesen war: es hatte alles wieder ins Reine gebracht, was zwischen Kim und Verena in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Und Kim konnte Verena problemlos wieder in die Augen schauen und…

„Tooorrr! Verdammt!" Kim wandte ihren Blick von Verena ab zum Spielfeld. Der Ball zappelte im Netz von Marlene Wissink, die den Ball schnell zum Mittelkreis schoss. Es waren nur noch wenige Augenblicke zu spielen. Verena krallte sich an Kim fest. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. Verflucht, musste das sein? Wieso konnte die Uhr der Schiedsrichterin nicht vorgehen? Dann hätte sie vor dem Tor abgepfiffen und Verenas Nerven wären nun entspannt. Die letzte Chance. Der Ball war freigegeben und schon waren die Frankfurterinnen in der Hälfte der Duisburgerinnen. Jetzt nur nicht den Ball verlieren. Wenn sie den Ball verlören und die Duisburgerinnen einen Konter einleiten würden, dann wäre das Spiel gelaufen. Verena konnte im Durcheinander auf dem Spielfeld nicht erkennen wer wo am Ball war, aber plötzlich gab es einen Pfiff. Das konnte nicht der Abpfiff sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Nein! Nein! Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte unmöglich der Abpfiff sein. Das war auch nicht der Abpfiff, den es war nur ein Pfiff erklungen. Verena konnte erkennen, dass irgendjemand Birgit kurz vor dem sechszehn Meter Raum von den Beinen geholt hatte. Freistoß.

„Oh je, oh je, das geht niemals gut. Das kann gar nicht gut gehen." Verena hatte das Gefühl, die Anzahl der Duisburgerinnen hatten sich verdoppelt, so groß schien die Mauer zu sein. Ganz ruhig, das war nur ein Spiel, ein Fußballspiel, das würde ihr Leben nicht verändern. Es wäre kein Weltuntergang, es ging nicht um Leben oder Tod. Wenn nun eine Mannschaft verlieren würde, wäre das kein Weltuntergang. Es war ein Spiel. Und sie hatte ganz und gar überhaupt nichts davon wenn Frankfurt gewinnen würde. Und es schadete ihr nicht wenn Duisburg gewann. Es war ein Spiel, ein Fußballspiel. Sie könnte…

„Tooooorrrrr! Tooooorrrrr! Tooooorrrrr! Hast du das gesehen? Tooooorrrrr! Verena fiel Kim um den Hals und küsste sie überschwänglich. Quasi mit dem Schlussstrich hatte Renate Lingor mit einem Traumfreistoß das Ergebnis gerettet und so ihrer Mannschaft einen Punkt gerettet. Vier zu vier. Endlich wurde das Spiel angepfiffen und Verena hätte Kim am Liebsten gar nicht mehr losgelassen. Das war so knapp gewesen, aber das Unentschieden war gerechtfertigt gewesen. Mit diesem Ergebnis konnten beide Mannschaften leben und die beiden Frauen hatten ein spannendes Spiel gesehen.

„Na, ward ihr mit dem Spiel zufrieden?", fragte Birgit nachdem sie sich nach dem Spiel ausgelaufen, geduscht und umgezogen hatte. Verena und Kim hatten noch das Spiel der zweiten Mannschaft des FFC Frankfurt verfolgt und hatten dabei das erste Spiel Revue passieren lassen.

„Musstet ihr das Spiel so aufregend machen? Ich wäre beinahe an Herzversagen gestorben", jammerte Verena. „Ich habe vor lauter Nervosität alles gegessen, was mir in die Finger kam."

„Da bin ich heilfroh, dass Kim dir nicht in die Finger gekommen ist."

„Die würde ich nur vernaschen, nicht essen."

„Wie jetzt? Soll das heißen…?"

„Nein, ich habe im Konjunktiv gesprochen."

„Leider", seufzte Kim

„Naja, es bedeutet, es könnte eintreffen, die Möglichkeit dazu besteht. Ich finde, das ist ein positiver Ansatz."

„Mhm." Kims Begeisterung wäre größer, wenn aus der Möglichkeit eine Tatsache würde. Doch davon würde sie sich jetzt nicht die Laune verderben lassen.

„Wollt ihr euch noch den Rest vom Spiel der zweiten Mannschaft ansehen?"

„Leistest du uns Gesellschaft?"

„Kim, ich habe euch gerade quasi eingeladen, klar bleibe ich bei euch. Wir können uns oben uns Restaurant setzen, dann können wir das Spiel weitersehen. Es sei denn, Verena wird wieder so nervös und isst dann unser Essen weg."

„Tz." Jetzt hatte Verena keinen Grund mehr nervös zu sein. Das Spiel, das sie interessierte, war vorbei und wie die zweite Mannschaft spielte, war für sie nicht so wichtig. Sie wünschte ihnen den Sieg, aber es gab Wichtigeres. Sie gingen zum Restaurant hoch. Dort entdeckten sie – wie bereits zuvor auf der Tribüne – die eine oder andere Spielerin des FFC oder des FCR. So etwas gab es bei den Männern nicht. Okay, es war auch kleiner Unterschied ob zu dem Spitzenspiel viertausend oder sechzigtausend Besucher kamen. Bei den Männern würde ein viel zu großer Auslauf entstehen.

„Wo war eigentlich mein lupenreiner Hattrick?", fragte Verena als sie sich an einem Tisch am Fenster niedergelassen hatten.

„Den bekommst du ein anderes Mal, vielleicht im Trainingsspiel. Den in einem Spitzenspiel hinzubekommen ist sehr schwer und Silke macht es einem nicht gerade einfach gegen sie zu treffen."

„Ich finde acht Tore in einem Spiel klasse. Das war Unentschieden, das Spaß gemacht hat. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass es auch Null zu Null hätte ausgehen können. Schrecklich." Kim schüttelte sich. Dann lieber ein Unentschieden mit hohen Ergebnis.

„Wobei acht Tor für den FFC noch besser gewesen wären", konterte Verena. Dann hätten ihre Nerven auch weniger gelitten.

„Das hätte ich auf jeden Fall zu verhindern gewusst!" Verena drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Silke Rottenberg in Begleitung von Annike Krahn. Letztere war das gesamte Spiel über Birgits Schatten gewesen und hatte dazu beigetragen, dass es mit dem gewünschten Hattrick nichts wurde.

„Noch zwei Weltmeisterinnen…jetzt komme ich mir minderwertig vor. Alle hier waren oder sind Weltmeisterin nur ich nicht. Ich bin nur eine Schluse, bedeutungslos und ohne den Hauch eines öffentlichen Interesses."

„Nicht eine Schluse, die Beste", grinste Kim. Endlich wurde sie von Verena mit den Fußballerinnen gleichgesetzt.

„Worin bist du Weltmeisterin? Aber nicht im Fußball, oder?", fragte Annike.

„Nein, ich war es im Kickboxen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du vorher noch nie von mir gehört hast, denn irgendwie hat es in Deutschland keinen interessiert, dass die Kickboxweltmeisterin hierher kommt."

„Stimmt, ich kenne weder eine frühere noch die amtierende Weltmeisterin im Kickboxen. Sorry."

„Ach, das bin ich gewohnt. Im nächsten Leben werde ich ein Mann und dann Fußball-, Tennis-, Basketball- oder Formel Eins Star. Dann kennt mich jeder und ich verdiene mehr Geld als ich ausgeben kann."

„Netter Plan, ich melde mich dann bei dir; als was auch immer."

„Bleib ruhig Fußballerin. Wir eröffnen dann das erste gemischte Team. So etwas vermisse ich nämlich im Moment noch. Wäre eine lustige Sache für ein Hallenturnier. Mannschaften, die jeweils zwei Frauen und zwei Männer auf dem Feld stehen haben müssen und im Tor nach Wahl. Das stelle ich mir interessant vor."

„Das erinnert mich ein wenig an Tennis, das gibt es ja auch gemischte Doppel. Hört sich auf jeden Fall interessant an", meinte Silke. „Das sollte man an unseren Präsidenten Mayer-Vorfelder herantragen."

„An den Mann, der nicht einmal wusste, dass es eine U21 gibt? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das der richtige Ansprechpartner ist", zweifelte Verena. Ihre Meinung vom DFB Präsidenten war nicht gerade die beste.

„Wusste er nicht?" Kim war entsetzt. Der Mann war der Präsident des deutschen Fußballs und wusste nicht, dass es eine U21 der Damen gab? Nur weil es für diese Altersgruppe keine WM gab musste man sie nicht vergessen. Keiner würde von ihm verlangen alle Spieler zu kennen, aber die Nationalteams war eine Sache, die machbar war.

„Zumindest habe ich das gelesen", grinste Verena. Das war aus einem Bericht über die U19 nach ihrem WM Sieg in Thailand. Wer diese Äußerung von sich gegen hatte, würde sie allerdings nicht sagen. Es war allerdings niemand der hier Anwesenden.

„Erschreckend!" Kim grinste die drei Fußballspielerinnen an „Ihr dürft euch jeden Kommentar dazu sparen. Ich werde einfach elegant das Thema wechseln. Annike, wie konntest du einfach ein Tor gegen den FFC schießen?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen, das lag am wunderbaren Zuspiel meiner Mitspielerin, ein wenig Glück und einer großen Portion Kraft. Und es hat Spaß gemacht. Allerdings hätte ich auf mein Tor verzichtet wenn ich dafür die vier des FFC hätte verhindern können. Vor allem das letzte Tor war ärgerlich und unnötig."

„Das war der Freistoß, den Idgie geübt hatte, als sie euch beiden beinahe erwischt hätte. Wie ihr gesehen habt, hat sie ihre Technik verfeinert. Sie hatte versprochen es im Spiel besser zu machen und so war es."

„Unter diesen Umständen stellen wir uns öfters als unfreiwillige Schießscheibe zur Verfügung", sagte Kim. Auch wenn sie inzwischen keinen Grund mehr hatte beim Gespräch mit Verena abgelenkt zu werden.

„Annike, wir sollten gehen, wir sitzen an einem Tisch mit lauter FFC Fans."

„Ach, Blödsinn", lachte Kim „Ihr bleibt schön hier. Ich habe gerade Gefallen am Frauenfußball gefunden, das dürft ihr nun nicht einfach wieder in sich zusammenfallen lassen, das müsst ihr fördern und nähren."

„Mhm, ist es unser Job das zu machen?"

„Sicher, ihr müsst euch um eure Fans bemühen und versuchen die Anzahl der Leute, die sich für Frauenfußball interessieren hochzuschrauben."

„Okay, dann werden wir das mal machen."

„Perfekt. Und während ihr das macht werde ich kurz verschwinden. Meine…die Tochter meiner Lieblingskusine hat mir eine Bestellung übermittelt, die ich völlig vergessen habe. Ich versuche die mal eben zu erfüllen und überlege dabei, was die Tochter meiner Kusine von mir ist." Kim sprang auf und verließ den Tisch. Nun musste sie sich sputen wenn sie alle Unterschriften für Jodie zusammenbekommen wollte.

Verena stellte derweil erfreut fest, dass sie gar nicht mehr so nervös in Gesellschaft von den Fußballerinnen reagierte wie damals auf Birgits bei deren ersten Besuch. Sie wurde immer lockerer.

„Und du hast also zum FFC gehalten", stellte Silke fest „Kommst du aus Frankfurt?"

„Nein, ich wohne in Berlin, sollte also demnach eigentlich Turbine Potsdam Fan sein, komme ursprünglich aus Schleswig Holstein, was mich dann zu Kiel - oder um in der ersten Liga zu bleiben – zu Hamburg bringen sollte. Das mit dem FFC hat sich so ergeben. Eines Abends kam ich in mein Wohnzimmer und da saß eine Fußballerin des FFC, deren Namen ich nicht nennen möchte, aber da ich zuvor nie eine zweifache Weltfußballerin in meinem Wohnzimmer hatte, war ich ein wenig überrascht und perplex. Die nette junge Dame lud mich zu einem Spiel ein und so kam ich dann zum FFC und Frauenfußball. Vorher habe ich mir gelegentlich das eine oder andere Spiel von Hertha BSC angesehen und das war es."

„Männerfußball", grinste Silke „Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Ich war hauptsächlich wegen meinem Ex, aber ich kann nicht leugnen dass bei manchen Spielern der Trikottausch interessant war. Würdet ihr das ebenfalls machen, würden bestimmt mehr Männern ins Stadion kommen."

„Da verzichte ich auf Spanner und spiele lieber vor weniger, dafür jedoch am Sport interessierten Leuten", meinte Annike „Und ab und zu ein Spiel der Männer sehe ich mir auch an. VFL Bochum."

„Letzte Saison waren sie gut, so gut, dass der Trainer schrecklich aussah, dieses Saison sind sie irgendwie ziemlich schlecht. Wahrscheinlich haben zu viele Leistungsträger den Verein verlassen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in den letzten Jahren mit Christiansen, Freier und Hashemian gleich drei Offensivspitzenkräfte ziehen lassen mussten, dann musste irgendwann einmal der Leistungseinbruch kommen."

„Verena, so schlecht scheinst du nicht informiert zu sein, zumindest was den Fußball der männlichen Kollegen angeht. Wir werden das auf die Frauen ausweiten", beschloss Birgit. „Stell mal eine Nationalmannschaft zusammen. So wie sie deiner Meinung nach die EM gewinnen kann und verrate uns wieso gerade die betreffenden Spielerinnen."

„Das ist jetzt gemein. Nach gerade einmal einem Monat Frauenfußball schon so was, ich habe zwar jede Menge gelesen, aber nicht alle Namen behalten." Verena seufzte. Bei den Männern wäre das einfacher gewesen.

„Im Tor steht Silke, denn sie ist die Beste. So weit, so einfach. Welches System muss ich nehmen? Viererkette vier-vier-zwei? Oder sicher und offensiv mit vier-drei-drei? Oder ganz offensiv ausgerichtet mit dem drei-vier-drei System?"

„Wie du willst."

„Okay, in die Verteidigung nehme ich Steffi Jones, Annike, Kerstin Stegemann und ähm...verdammt…Ariane Hingst? Steffi ist einfach Weltklasse, Annike hat nicht nur bei U19 WM überzeugt sondern ist auch beim Vier Nationen Cup positiv aufgefallen, ich glaube, ihr gehört die Zukunft in der Verteidigung, Kerstin ist nicht umsonst Mrs. Zuverlässig und Ariane ist auch super…und ich hoffe, sie spiel links und in der Verteidigung. Da bin ich mir gerade ein wenig unsicher, wobei, ordnen könnt ihr euch selber. Ins Mittelfeld packe ich Idgie, Kerstin Garefrekes und die beiden aus Potsdam…ich habe mal wieder ihre Namen vergessen…verflucht, ich reich sie nach. Idgie kommt ins Team weil sie nicht nur rasend schnell ihre Technik bei neuen Freistößen verbessert sondern weil von ihr sehr gute Impulse für das Spiel nach vorne kommen, Kerstin ist die ideale Mischung aus Mittelfeldspielerin und Goalgetterin. Damit ist klar, ich spiele offensiv, denn ich will viele Tore sehen. Im Sturm bist du gesetzt, Birgit und…mhm…jetzt wird es schwierig. Entweder Conny Pohlers, Petra Wimblersky oder Anja Mittag. Das kann ich jetzt spontan nicht sagen. Im Moment tendiere ich zu Anja Mittag, weil ich junge Spielerinnen im Team mag. Shelly Thomson wäre auch eine Alternative. Es gibt zu viele gute Stürmerinnen. Naja, du bist als Weltfußballerin gesetzt weil du nicht nur Tore schießt, sondern auch die gegnerischen Verteidigerinnen an dich bindest und so Löcher für die anderen reißt und deine Kolleginnen immer super ins Spiel bringst. Außerdem sollte die Chefin der Mannschaft spielen und als Kapitän bist gesetzt." Verena atmete aus. Das war ihre Nationalmannschaft, sie musste nur noch herausfinden, wer die beiden Damen im Mittelfeld waren, die sie einsetzen wollte. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie wieder Namen vergessen würde. Sie sollte dringend mal zu einem Spiel von Turbine Potsdam gehen und deren Spielerinnen kennen lernen.

„Interessante Aufstellung, der Nationalmannschaft gar nicht so unähnlich. Allerdings müsstest du dich als Trainerin für eine Sturmpartnerin für Birgit entscheiden und die Namen deiner Wunschspielerinnen kennen", meinte Silke.

„Ja, ich weiß. Als Trainerin wäre ich mit dem Frauenfußball auch besser vertraut. Wenn es dich beruhigt, bei den Männern würde ich die aktuelle Nationalmannschaft auch nicht hinbekommen. Nur ein Best of der Spieler von neunzehnhundertneunzig bis ."

„ waren wir das erste Mal bei den olympischen Spielen", meinte Birgit „Atlanta, knapp an einer Medallie vorbei."

„ war ich noch mit den Jungs zusammen im Verein. Bist du aber alt!" Verena und Silke mussten über Birgits empörten Blick zu Annike lachen. Dabei waren sie beide älter als Birgit, doch das stand nicht zu Debatte.

„Ja, viel zu alt um neun Meter zu schießen, oder wie war das gleich?", fragte Silke.

„Naja, ich kann ja nicht neun Meter schießen wenn ich gar nicht antrete."

„Deine Interviews waren schon mal höflicher."

„Die Reporter waren schon mal kompetenter."

„Ja hast du allerdings Recht." Verena musste grinsen. Sie hatte sich das Hallenturnier noch vor Kurzen mit Kim als Videoaufzeichnung angesehen und konnte Birgit und Silke nur zupflichten, die Reporter waren ein Graus gewesen. Was die für Namendreher gebracht hatten, war nicht mehr schön oder lustig gewesen, nur traurig und peinlich. Man sollte lieber statt eines unwissenden Moderator Fans die Fragen stellen lassen, denen fehlte vielleicht die Sicherheit im Umgang mit der Kamera, aber dafür würden sie gescheite Interviews halten. Allerdings war Silkes Outfit an dem Tag so mies, dass sie beinahe der Reporterin in ihrem augenkrebsverursachenden Oberteil Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

Kim hatte keine Lederbälle auftreiben können, dafür jedoch Trikots. Das der Frankfurter bekam sie problemlos am Fanartikelstand im Stadion, das der Duisburger bekam sie mit Silkes Hilfe, ebenso wie die Unterschriften der meisten Spielerinnen. Silke hatte einfach ihr Trikot gespendet und hatte ihre Mitspielerinnen aufgesucht. Kim wollte sich revanchieren wenn Duisburg das nächste Mal gegen Potsdam spielen musste oder sie sich beim nächsten Spiel des FFC gegen den FCR trafen, denn dass Kim und Verena dann anwesend waren, das stand außer Frage. Eventuell würden sie es auch nach Duisburg schaffen wenn Frankfurt dort war.

„Ich könnte noch ein paar Tage so weitermachen." Verena legte ihren Kopf auf Kims Schulter. „Ausschlafen, Fußball gucken, mit dir herumhängen."

„Nun ja, mich hast du ebenfalls in Berlin, zum Fußball können wir dort auch gehen nur das Ausschlafen könnte leichte Probleme geben. Ich könnte dir als Ersatz Abende auf der Couch anbieten, gekrönt mit schönen DVD Filmen oder Musik. Dazu Wein, leckere Käsehäppchen…"

„Willst du mich verführen?"

„Gerne, sehr gerne sogar. Allerdings nur, wenn du das auch willst."

„Du bist süß." Verena küsste Kim auf die Wange „Aber so lange du nicht wieder vor mir auf die Knie fällst und mir eine wunderschöne Ballade singst, hast du keine Chancen bei mir. Nein, im Ernst. Ich sage dir bescheid oder lasse es dich merken, wenn ich bereit bin, unsere Freundschaft gegen eine Beziehung einzutauschen. Dass ich mit dir nichts falsch machen kann, das weiß ich. So lange du nicht wieder so seltsam wirst wie in den letzten Wochen…"

„Werde ich nicht, versprochen. Wie wäre es mit Rosen am Arbeitsplatz?"

„Unterstehe dich. Meine Überzeugung Arbeit und Privatleben zu trennen besteht weiterhin. Nervige Kommentare von meinem Kollegen brauche ich nicht."

„Na gut, dann verwöhne ich dich Zuhause. Oder fordere dich zu einem Kampf heraus, das hat bereits einmal funktioniert."

„Jetzt hör mal auf so schrecklich berechnend zu sein."

„Hast du Angst? Angst vor deiner Ex?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja." Kim zog Verena in ihre Arme.

„Ich bin stärker als du. Du bist mir ausgeliefert, ich kann mit dir machen was ich will, du bist…"

„Kim, du spinnst!" Sie klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Kims Stirn „Wir sind umgeben von Menschen, du wirst dich benehmen. Und das würdest du auch wenn wir alleine wären. Wenn ich mich bei jemanden vollkommen sicher fühlen kann, dann bei dir."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Das!" Verena zog Kim zu sich und küsste sie sanft. Das kam so überraschend für Kim, dass diese das Gleichgewicht verlor und in Verenas Arme fiel.

„Küsse ich so umwerfend?" Verena musste lachen während sie Kim auf die Beine half. Kim strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Hui, jetzt hieß es die innerliche Achterbahn zu stoppen und die Gedanken zu ordnen. Nicht dass der Kuss sie ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hätte, nein, der Kuss hatte sie ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Das weißt du doch. Womit habe ich den Kuss verdient?"

„Lesben! Geht dahin wo ihr herkommt!" Zwei Jungs, kaum älter als siebzehn oder achtzehn sahen Kim und Verena feindselig an.

„Seht ihr lieber zu dass ihr weiterkommt sonst breche ich euch jeden eurer Knochen und schicke sie euren Mamis zum Puzzeln." Kim erwiderte den Blick des Redners. Was sich diese Halbstarken immer dachten. Da waren sie bei Kim jedoch an der falschen Adresse. Sie würde beide auseinander nehmen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Denkst du, ich habe Angst vor dir, du…" Bevor er weder weiterreden noch den geplanten Stoß gegen Kim ausführen konnte, hatte diese ihn über die Schulter geworfen und zu Boden gestreckt. Das war mehr Selbstverteidigung als Kickboxen gewesen, aber das Ergebnis was gut. Und als Warnung war das genug.

„Du auch oder gehst du freiwillig aus meiner Sonne?", fragte sie den zweiten. Dieser wich kopfschüttelnd ein paar Schritte zurück und das Weite suchte sobald sein Freund wieder auf den Beinen war.

„Musst du immer so grob sein? Das hätten wir auch pädagogisch sinnvoll regeln können. Eine Gesprächsrunde, in der sie über ihr aggressives Verhalten gegenüber Minderheiten reden können. Psychologisch gesehen wäre das angebrachter gewesen statt…"

„Vroni, halt die Klappe! Du glaubst selber nicht was du da sagst."

„Stimmt, hast du gut gemacht, meine Beschützerin." Verena umarmte Kim. Bei manchen Leuten war Pädagogik vergebliche Liebesmüh und sie hatte auch keine Lust gehabt sich mit den beiden Jungs weiter auseinander zu setzen. Kims Lösung war einfach, schnell, unbürokratisch und effizient gewesen. Was Verena ein wenig stutzig gemacht hatte, war dass sie Mitten in Frankfurt waren und sich anscheinend niemand über diese Szene aufgeregt hatte. Anscheinend waren pöbelnde Jungs und junge Frauen, die diese dann auf den Beton beförderten nichts Ungewöhnliches. Mangelnde Zivilcourage war in Deutschland weiterhin ein Problem.

„Was war dass denn eben gewesen?" Birgit kam zu ihnen. Sie hatte die beiden vor einigen Minuten verlassen weil sie etwas in einem Schaufenster gesehen hatte, von dem sie sich den Preis aufschreiben wollte. Alles was sie gesehen hatte, war wie der Junge über Kims Schulter geflogen war.

„Och, das war so ein Frankfurter Würstchen, das uns als Lesben bezeichnet hat, meinte wir sollten hingehen wir herkommen und dann handgreiflich werden wollte. Die ersten beiden Sachen waren ja nicht so tragisch, das Letzte hätte er sich lieber überlegen sollen. Naja, nächstes Mal wird er netter zu mir sein."

„Und das alle nur weil Kim zuviel Blödsinn geredet hat und ich sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht habe."

„Aha. Um mal meine Frankfurter in Schutz zu nehmen: die sind eigentlich sehr nett, ihr müsst einer bedauerlichen Minderheit begegnet sein."

„Homophobie kommt bei Halbstarken des Öfteren vor. Ich habe darüber mal ein Referat während des Studiums gehalten und vor allem Jungs trifft diese Homophobie stark. Woher diese Panik kommt kann ich mir allerdings nicht ganz erklären. Es muss daran liegen, dass Schwule bei Jungs als verweichlicht, mädchenhaft und was weiß ich alles, was sie als schlimm ansehen, gelten. Mädchen stehen diesem Thema offener entgegen."

„Patrick und Kilian sind die mit Abstand coolsten Typen, die ich kenne. Okay, Kilian kann manchmal ein wenig abdrehen und seine Klamotten sind auch gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es wäre langweilig, wenn alle gleich wären. Von mir aus können alle Männer so sein wie die beiden; nicht unbedingt schwul, aber sonst so." Kim grinste. Das wäre mal was. Einen Gegner, der in Rüschen auftaucht. Dann würde sie wieder aktiv kämpfen.

„Die beiden war das mit Abstand ungewöhnlichste Paar, das ich jemals gesehen habe", lachte Birgit. Natürlich war ihr Kilian in einen seiner schrillen und farblich überdrehten 70er Jahre Outfits begegnet und Patrick mit Anzug und Krawatte, frisch von der Arbeit.

„Das ist nur bei der Kleidung so, sonst sind ihre Geschmäcker ähnlich – okay, bei der Innendekoration auch nicht, das ist der Grund wieso sie zwei Wohnungen haben. Kilian träumt von einer Einrichtung im Stil von Raumschiff Orion, Patrick will eine normale Wohnung, in der Geschäftspartner zum Essen einladen kann." Der Gedanke, wie ein Kunde von Patrick in einem Ohrensessel saß und eine Dekoration sah, die stark an die Joghurtbecherausrüstung des Raumschiffs Orion erinnerte, brachte Verena zum Lachen. Wahrscheinlich würden Leute, die so gekleidet waren wie Kilian, wenn er Zuhause war, nicht einmal in eine von den Boutiquen hereinkommen.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal in Berlin bist, dann nehmen wir dich mit ins FoGaL. Das ist ein schriller Laden, in dem man einfach nur Spaß haben kann. Den ganzen Abend tanzen, Cocktails schlürfen, wenn ein Live Act da ist, dem zuhören, nach dem Konzert ansprechen und jede Menge netter Leute. Hach, dieser Laden ist ein Traum."

„Du hörst dich an wie Kerstin", stellte Kim fest.

„Kunststück, die hat mich mit ihrer Begeisterung dafür angesteckt. Es ist einfach nur schön, die Leute sind relaxt und keinen kümmert es war du machst, mit wem du da bist und wie du aussiehst. Ja, ich bin gerne im FoGaL oder im ReDi."

„Da waren wir das letzte Mal, oder?"

„Ja, genau, das war das ReDi. Seitdem ziert ein Bild von dir die Wand und Nico wacht mit Adleraugen darüber", grinste Verena „Direkt von ihrer Wolke sieben. Du solltest dich etwas schämen, armen Kellnerinnen so den Kopf zu verdrehen."

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, ich war nur nett."

„Manchmal reicht das. Da fällt mir ein, Kimmi, wann geht morgen unser Flieger?"

„Abflug ist vierzehn Uhr am Frankfurter Flughafen. Eine nette Masseurin bringt uns gegen zwölf Uhr dorthin."

„Das ist gut, wobei, ich will hier gar nicht weg. Ich habe Dienstag bis Freitag Schicht mit Jansen, dann das Wochenende mit Kittler. Samstagmorgen und Sonntagnachmittag. Die ganze Erholung dieses Wochenendes wird dahin sein."

„Ich kann dich Samstagabend trösten, wenn du den Abend für mich reservierst. Oder bist du bereits verplant?"

„Nein, du bist so eben vorgemerkt worden. Und Sonntagmorgen gucken wir beiden im Liveticker wie Birgit spielt. Ah, jetzt fallen mir die beiden Spielerinnen wieder ein, deren Namen mir entfallen waren. Odebrecht und Omilade. Ich lasse jedoch mit mir reden, was meine Aufstellung angeht."

„Du stellst Mannschaften auf?" Hatte Kim was verpasst? War Verena zur Trainerin ernannt worden?

„Ja. Während deiner Trikotjagd musste ich eine Mannschaft für die EM zusammenstellen. Inklusive Begründung wieso ich die jeweilige Spielerin aufstelle. Zu den beiden nachgelieferten: Sie sind perfekt im Mittelfeld, können sowohl die Verteidigung unterstützen als auch den Sturm."

„Okay, akzeptiert. Letzte Frage: Wer hat heute die Tore geschossen? In der richtigen Reihenfolge natürlich."

„Langsam komme ich mir vor als wenn ich bei „Wer wird Millionär" mitspiele. Kerstin Garefrekes, Annike Krahn, du, Shelly Thompson, du, Patricia Hanebeck, Idgie. Und jetzt will ich keine Fußballfragen mehr hören, sonst wechsele ich zu Schach."

„Wie hieß der erste Schachcomputer gegen den Kasparow gewonnen hat?" fragte Kim und fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick von Verena ein. Fragen zu Schach wollte und konnte sie nicht beantworten.

**Teil 10**

„Du wirkst um einiges entspannter seitdem du aus Frankfurt zurück bist." Sascha reichte Kim eine Tasse Tee. Sie hatten sich in Kims Mittagspause getroffen.

„Danke, das hat wohl an der Luftveränderung gelegen. Das schien mir den Kopf freigeblasen zu haben."

„Ich denke, das liegt eher an der Veränderung zwischen dir und Verena. Ihr geht um einiges entspannter miteinander um. Und damit meine ich vor allem deinen Umgang ihr gegenüber. Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee dass es etwas zu bereden…" Kim unterbrach sich selbst als sie Saschas Blick auffing. Okay, es war offensichtlich gewesen. Und Sascha kannte sie viel zu gut.

„Ja, haben wir. Verena hat mir gesagt, dass sie im Moment keine Beziehung will, mit niemand. Sie lässt mich jedoch wissen wenn ich Chancen habe. Sie weiß, dass ich sie zurück will."

„Das war klar – zumindest uns allen. Deswegen warst du vorher auch so seltsam, aber dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit braucht wegen Jon ist ebenfalls verständlich."

„Jein. Sie will zwar noch ein wenig Zeit haben, aber über Jon ist sie hinweg. Alles was sie im Moment will sind platonische Beziehungen. Was das für uns bedeutet wird sich zeigen. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir ein paar sehr schöne Tage in Frankfurt und werden das wiederholen wenn Duisburg wieder gegen Frankfurt spielt. Die letzten Abende Zuhause waren auch harmonischer. Sie knuddelt mich laufend, kümmert sich um mich ohne jedoch die Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und angehende Beziehung zu verletzen. Und Samstag gibt es einen romantischen Abend mit DVD, Wein, Salat und Couch. Wagt es also bloß nicht zu stören." Kim zwinkerte Sascha zu.

„Niemals. Aber versprich dir nicht zuviel von dem Abend."

„Mach ich nicht. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr plötzlich einfällt, dass sie mich doch liebt und wir zusammen kommen. Ich will nur einen schönen Abend mit ihr verbringen, das ist alles."

„Es ist gut dass ihr Zeit miteinander verbringt. Damit sollte das Thema L.A. gestorben sein, oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut. In meinen Alpträumen warst du bereits wieder in L.A. und dieses Mal für immer, nicht nur für ein paar Jahre. Ich würde dich nur zweimal im Jahr sehen und…na ja, das Thema hat sich ja nun erledigt." Sascha wollte gar nicht länger darüber nachdenken was gewesen wäre wenn Kim wieder nach L.A. gegangen wäre.

„Ich bleibe in Berlin, Vroni hatte eine schöne Idee, was den Kampfsport und mich betraf und die würde ich gerne umsetzen." Kim erzählte Sascha von Verenas Idee mit den Unterrichtsstunden und dass es schade wäre, wenn Kim ihr Wissen nicht an junge Talente weitergeben würde und sich darüber hinaus ihren bilderbuchmäßigen Abgang aus der Welt des Kickboxens ruinieren würde.

„Da hat Verena vollkommen Recht. Außerdem bindet dich das an Berlin und du kannst bei der nächsten Krise nicht sofort mit den Gedanken spielen, abzuhauen. Also, ich bin für den Plan."

„Sascha, ich habe eine Green Card, ich kann mein Leben in den USA verbringen wenn ich will. Und ich werde auf jeden Fall noch einmal rüberfliegen und das auch für längere Zeit. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich noch sehen will, machen will. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass du mich entgültig los bist, ich werde immer wieder zurückkommen. Schließlich habe ich nur eine Lieblingskusine." Kim umarmte Sascha. Sie mochte Amerika, auch wenn sie sich mit der derzeitigen Politik wenig anfreunden konnte und auch viele Gesetze – wie das Waffengesetz – nicht verstand und ein Gegner davon war – aber sie mochte die Leute und die Landschaft. Es gab Hunderte von Zielen, die sie ansteuern wollte, die sie live sehen wollte und nicht nur in Büchern und in Filmen. Sie wollte die Niagarafälle sehen, eine Woche durch den Yosemite National Park wandern, den Grand Canyon überfliegen, die unberührte Natur von Montana sehen und dort angeln (auch wenn sie das noch nie gemacht hatte und spätestens bei der Frage, wie man einen Fisch ausnahm versagen würde. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie wohl auch keinen Fisch töten konnte) oder durch die Straßen von New Orleans schlendern. Amerika war mehr als nur Los Angeles, San Francisco oder New York. Doch sollte Kim jemals zwischen Sascha und Amerika wählen müssen, sie würde Sascha wählen.

„Hey, das ist meine Frau, Finger weg!" Kerstin sah Kim empört an. Da kam man einmal zu spät zum Essen, oder wie Sascha zu sagen pflegte „Herzogspünktlich" und schon fand meine seine Freundin in den Armen einer anderen vor. Dabei war es diesmal nicht Kerstins Schuld gewesen dass sie zu spät war, sondern die, der Diva an ihrer Seite.

„Mädels, streitet euch nicht. Laut meines bezaubernden Freundes Patrick bin ich die einzige Diva, die es in Berlin gibt. Oder war es die größte und zickigste? Egal. Männer sind echt das Letzte." Kilian zog Kim in seine Arme „Knuddel mich, dann bekommst du keinen Ärger. My bonnie is over the ocean." Kim sah Kilian belustigt an. Dass er manchmal ein wenig neben der Spur war, war nichts Neues, aber heute schien eine leichte Fahne nicht ganz unschuldig an seinem Verhalten zu sein. Und das um diese Uhrzeit.

„Hast du getrunken?"

„Ein bissel. Meine entzückende Freundin und ich waren auf einer Party und ich habe am Champagner genascht."

„Ich hoffe, du konntest widerstehen", sagte Sascha zu Kerstin. Sie konnte auf eine Freundin, die am hellen Tag angeschäkert war, verzichten.

„Ich wiederstehe allem – außer dir." Sie küsste Sascha. Sie trank morgens keinen Alkohol, das machte sie immer zu müde. Und wenn sie nachmittags arbeiten musste, war Alkohol sowieso tabu.

„Da fällt mir ein, Kimmi, ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich: Mein Mann und ich werden zusammenziehen. Wir haben uns geeinigt."

„In Bezug auf was? Ehevertrag?"

„Eine Hochzeit? Eine wunderbare Idee, aber ich will das Kleid anziehen. Und zwar eine detailgetreue Kopie von Romy Schneiders Kleid, das sie als Sissy bei der Hochzeit mit dem Prinzen getragen hat."

„Kilian, manchmal glaube ich, du bist nicht schwul sondern eine Transe…und schwul."

„Du weißt, ich bin alles was du willst für dich. Nein, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Pat und ich werden zusammenziehen und haben uns auf die Dekoration unserer Wohnung geeinigt. Wir werden sein Haus ein wenig umgestalten. Im unteren Teil, wo er auch seine Geschäftspartner empfangen will, werden seine spießigen Möbel stehen, oben werde ich uns ein buntes Paradies zaubern. Das wird was: Ich werde all meine Kreativität ausnutzen und uns um mindestens dreißig Jahre zurückversetzen."

„Na super, dann hat er unten alles ordentlich, der wichtige Termin ist da und du kommst als bunte, aufgetakelte Tucke herunter und alles ist kaputt", lachte Kim.

„Meine feschen Outfits werde nur nach zwanzig Uhr getragen und wenn keiner der hohen Herren da ist oder wenn wir ausgehen. Es wird sowieso Zeit dass ich mich der Allgemeinheit anpasse, mein Pat soll mich ja vorzeigen können. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich mich zu einem Anzug hinreißen lassen…im langweiligen schwarz." Kilian verzog das Gesicht. Schwarz war für ihn keine Farbe, das war eine Bestrafung. Wieso jemand schwarz trug war ihm immer ein Rätsel gewesen.

„Oh mein Gott, dann wärst du nicht mehr du", rief Kerstin entsetzt. Kilian im schwarzen Anzug? Nein, das war unmöglich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Patrick das will. Er liebt dich wie du bist, also versuche nicht dich so zu verändern, dass man dich nicht wiedererkennt. Die Einigung mit der Wohnung ist klasse, doch dich solltest du deswegen nicht ändern. Bleib du selbst, du bist perfekt wie du bist."

„Das sowieso", lachte Kilian „Kim, nimmst du das Wohnungsangebot an?"

„Das ist ein verlockendes Angebot, aber ich denke, ich lehne ab. Ich würde ungern bei Verena ausziehen, so toll eine große Wohnung auch ist. So lange wie sie mich nicht rauswirft, würde ich gerne bei ihr bleiben. Und ich denke, sie erträgt mich noch eine Weile, zumindest hörte sich das in Frankfurt so an. Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Klar, ich würde das nicht anders machen."

„Wir harmonieren so gut als WG."

„So, so, als WG? So nennt man das heute"

„Ja, als WG. Sollte es mehr werden, dann werde ich dir das sagen. Außerdem denke ich, Sascha, Kerstin und Jodie können eine größere Wohnung viel besser gebrauchen. Die sind immerhin zu dritt und ich alleine. Sollte Verena mich eines Tages nicht mehr wollen, dann nehme ich gerne ihre Wohnung."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Wie wäre es?" Kilian sah Sascha und Kerstin fragend an „Wollt ihr umziehen?"

„Ach ja, wieso nicht? Jodie wünscht sich ein größeres Zimmer und ich würde bei einem Umzug endlich wieder eine Übersicht über all meine Sachen bekommen, die ich in den letzten Jahren sinnlos angesammelt habe. Und Kerstin vermisst ihr altes Zimmer ebenfalls, hab ich so das Gefühl."

„Ein wenig, manchmal", gab Kerstin zu. Es hingen so viele Erinnerungen an ihrem Zimmer.

„Gut, dann geht ihr runter, Kim bleibt bei ihrer Flamme und ich mache aus der freien Wohnung eine Ferienwohnung, dann können Pat und ich da auch ab und zu nächtigen, wenn es hier eine wilde Party gibt."

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Flamme? Wie genau kommst du auf die Idee…?"

„Kim, manche Dinge sind so eindeutig", lachte Kilian „Ihr ward ein Traumpaar, seid es und werdet es immer sein!"

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen wie du meine Vroni damals rumbekommen hast", seufzte Kerstin „Ich habe das versucht und versucht und versucht und bin jedes Mal kläglich gescheitert. Es gab nicht einmal Ansätze von Erfolg. Verrate mir dein Geheimnis, ich bin gerne bereit zu lernen – auch wenn ich das nicht mehr muss, denn ich habe meine Traumfrau gefunden." Kerstin warf schnell einen Blick zu Sascha, die ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Eben weil Kerstin vergeben war, musste sie gar nicht wissen wie Kim Verena herumbekommen hatte.

„Dein Problem war wohl dass du sie rumkriegen wolltest, während mir das fern lag. Das ergab sich einfach urplötzlich, als ich feststellte, dass da mehr als Freundschaft zwischen uns zu sein schien. Zumindest begannen meine Gedanken an sie über eine normale Freundschaft hinauszugehen und da habe ich mal genauer über uns nachgedacht, die Gedanken dann aber sofort wieder verschoben und dann hatten wir uns plötzlich geküsst und ich holte die Gedanken wieder…du siehst, es war ein wenig konfus und ungeplant und nicht so gewollt, aber im Endeffekt doch schön. Wenn man erst mal erkennt, dass da etwas ist, sich Zeit lässt das auf sich wirken zulassen und dem anderen auch seine Zeit lässt, dann geht alles. Du warst wohl zu aufdringlich damals."

„Oder sie damals zu sehr Hete. Wobei, ich kann mir nicht helfen, für mich ist und bleibt sie eine Hete. Auch wenn das mit euch wieder etwas wird, sie ist eine Hete, die vielleicht ein wenig…aufgeschlossener? Erweitert? Toleranter oder was auch immer ist."

„Wie immer man das nennen will, was sie ist, ob hetero, bi oder homo, das ist mir relativ scheiß egal, denn es gibt wichtigeres als ein Wort zu finden, das zwischen den Menschen eh nichts ändert. Sie ist wunderbar, hat mein Herz erobert und in all den Monaten, in denen sie nicht da war, habe ich sie vermisst – als Freundin und als Partnerin. Sie ist Vroni, meine Vroni und egal was war, ist und sein wird, ich werde sie immer lieben. Vielleicht nicht wie eine Geliebte, aber auf jeden Fall wie eine Freundin, eine sehr gute Freundin, auf die man nicht mehr verzichten will."

„Diese romantische Ader hat sie von Opa", seufzte Sascha wohlig „Der war auch so. Die Liebesbriefe an Oma sind schöner als jedes Liebeslied. Ich wäre beinahe zerflossen vor Rührung als ich sie gelesen habe. Der war genauso poetisch wenn er Liebesbriefe geschrieben hat wie Kim gerade. Kim, du solltest ein Gedichtsband mit romantischen Liebeserklärungen rausbringen."

„Verena bekommt Liebesbriefe? Das hat sie nie erzählt." Kerstin war überrascht bis empört. Das konnte Verna ihr doch nicht vorenthalten. So etwas teilte man mit der Freundin und Arbeitskollegin.

„Nein, sie bekommt keine Liebesbriefe von mir, ich werde ihr Herz so erobern. Oder besser gesagt: Ich warte, bis sich ihr Herz für mich entscheidet."

„Warte nicht zu lange, sonst schnappt sie dir einer weg."

„Kerstin, sie weiß was ich für sie empfinde, was meinst du wieso ich sie mit nach Frankfurt geschleppt habe? Aber im Moment ist sie nicht so weit, also bleibt mir nur das Abwarten. Aber genug von meinen Schwärmereien für meine Mitbewohnerin. Ich beantrage einen Themenwechsel."

„Genehmigt. Was macht ihr am Wochenende? Pat hat eine Party in Hamburg und da könnten wir doch mal hin."

„Sorry, ich mache einen gemütlichen Abend mit Verena, ist fest eingeplant und sie muss auch arbeiten."

„Kein Kommentar", grinste Kilian „Sascha, wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

„Mhm, was meinst du, Schatz, fahren wir beide mit nach Hamburg? Deine Tochter freut sich bestimmt über ein freies Wochenende."

„Jodie fliegt mit Mike nach Valencia. Von mir aus können wir mitfahren."

„Perfekt. Sascha, gehst du mit mir zu Mamma Mia?"

„Kilian, wir waren da inzwischen wie oft drin? Haben wir das Dutzend voll? Wir haben das in Deutsch gesehen, in Englisch und in Schwedisch – was die lustigste Vorstellung war. Aber ja, ich komme mit dir ins Musical. Ich kann meinen größten ABBA Fan ja nicht alleine lassen."

„Das wollte ich hören." Kilian grinste breit. Er würde wieder einmal in sein heißgeliebtes Musical kommen. Ohne einen Besuch bei Mamma Mia war ein Hamburgaufenthalt nicht komplett.

Verena kuschelte sich tief in ihre Wolldecke. Wie konnte es nach einer so schönen Woche so schrecklich kalt werden? Von angenehmen vierundzwanzig Grad war das Thermometer auf knapp fünfzehn Grad gefallen und dazu wehte ein eisiger Wind. Das war so gar nicht sommerlich heute. Wie gut dass sie an diesem Abend nichts machen würde, wozu sie das Haus verlassen musste. Auf der Couch liegen, Chips und Schokolade in sich hineinstopfen, Wein trinken und schöne Filme ansehen konnte sie alles im Warmen machen. Das hatte sie sich nach den vier Tagen mit Jansen und dem Morgen mit Kittler auch verdient. Sie war gespannt was Kim alles aufgegabelt hatte. Sie hatte ihr eine lustige Zeitreise durch die Filme der letzten fünfzehn Jahre versprochen, also alles Filme, die Verena hätte im Kino sehen können.

„Schlaflos in Seattle, Runaway Bride, Pretty Woman, Robin Hood, French Kiss, IQ, Dirty Dancing, Bodyguard, Titanic und Miss Undercover kann ich dir aus dem romantisch – lustigen Bereich anbieten." Kim kam mit einem riesigen Stapel DVDs ins Wohnzimmer „Und wenn du lieber etwas anderes sehen willst, kann ich dir Terminator eins und zwei, die glorreichen Sieben, James Bond siebzehn bis zwanzig, Der Knochenjäger, Jurrasic Park, Stark Trek eins bis drei, The day after tomorrow, Traumschiff Surprise, Der Herr der Ringe Trilogie, Findet Nemo und die beiden Shrek Filme anbieten. Mehr konnte ich leider nicht mehr tragen, aber lass dir gesagt sein, in den drei Haushalten schlummern noch einige Schätzchen, die wir gerne zusammen suchen können."

„Ich denke, das sollte reichen. Wir hast du eigentlich…" Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Verena Kims Gesicht hinter dem Stapel DVDs sehen, dann verschwand sie hinter dem Couchtisch, während sich die DVDs auf und unter dem Tisch, auf Verena und um sie herum verteilten. Kim hatte den neuen Teppich übersehen.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja, wenn ich was kann, dann fallen. Sieht so aus als wenn du nicht aus einem großen Stapel sondern aus einem großen Chaos wählen kannst. Was darf es sein?" Kim schüttelte sich. Der Teppich war ein gefährlicher Gegner als manch Kampfsportler.

„Ich nehme die nette Blonde, die sich Mitten im Chaos befindet und dazu diese DVD." Verena griff wahllos nach der ersten DVD.

„Gute Wahl", meinte Kim. Verena sah auf die Hülle. Robin Hood – König der Diebe. Ja, den Film mochte sie. Das war einer der wenigen Filme, in dem ihr Kevin Costner sympathisch war. Allerdings bezog sich ihr Kommentar der guten Wahl eher auf Verenas Entschluss sie zu wählen.

„Ja, den Film mag ich auch."

„Ich dachte mehr an die Blondine, die hier herumliegt."

„Ach so, ja eine bessere hätte ich nicht bekommen können. Ich bin sehr froh dass sie bei mir ist." Verena zog Kim auf die Beine, schob sie auf die Couch und warf die DVD ein. Aufräumen konnten sie später immer noch. Wen sollte das Chaos stören? Außerdem hatten sie so eine viel bessere Übersicht.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast eine große Wohnung abgelehnt."

„Ja, habe ich. Ich hoffe, das ist okay, sonst nehme ich die von Sascha und Kerstin. Die würde auch für mich reichen."

„Kim, du kannst so lange bei mir bleiben wie du willst, das solltest du wissen. Ich bin sehr gerne in deiner Nähe und teile die Wohnung sehr gerne mit dir." Kim krabbelte zu Verena und kuschelte sich in ihre Arme.

„Oder ist das zu…."

„Kim, wenn ich das nicht wollen würde, dann würde ich dir das sagen. Du bist in meinen Armen immer willkommen. Das gilt für diese Couch und für heute Nacht in meinem Bett. Wenn du willst, können wir uns ein Bett teilen, so wie letztes Wochenende."

„Du machst mich schwach, wie sollte ich dieses Angebot ablehnen?"

„Du sollst es nicht ablehnen." Verena zwinkerte Kim zu und sah zum Fernseher. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie oft sie diesen Film schon gesehen hatte. Alleine im Fernsehprogramm mindestens vier Mal und dann auf Video als er damals rausgekommen war, im Kino…sehr oft also. Und spätestens wenn Mitten im Film Bryan Adams zu singen begann, schmolz ihr Herz dahin. Manchmal war sie zu romantisch veranlagt.

Kim liebte den Anblick wenn Verena schlief. Sie konnte ihr stundenlang beim Schlafen zusehen, sie sah dann so friedlich und glücklich aus. Irgendwann während des vierten Films, gegen drei Uhr, war sie eingeschlafen und nicht mehr aufgewacht. Kim hatte den Fernseher ausgeschaltet, Verena zugedeckt, hatte sich an sie gekuschelt und war kurze Zeit später ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Ob sie sich nun ein Bett teilten oder die Couch, das machte keinen Unterschied. Der Platz war der gleiche und nur weil sie ein paar Kissen mehr hätten, würde Kim Verena nicht wecken. Als Kim erwachte war es beinahe Mittag und das Wohnzimmer sah nach einem mittelschweren Erdbeben aus. Neben den DVDs lagen Schokoladenpapier, Chipskrümmel und die beiden Weinflaschen wahllos auf dem Boden herum. Ihre Mutter würde einen Zusammenbruch bekommen bei diesem Theater. Und wenn sie dann noch sehen würde, dass Kim in Verenas Armen lag, dann wäre sie völlig am Ende und würde lauthals nach ihrem Arzt verlangen. Kims Mutter war mehr als froh gewesen als ihre Tochter nach Amerika zurück ging und ihren „Spleen" vergessen konnte. Dass Sascha auch ihre Tochter mit ihrer Spinnerei, Frauen plötzlich Männern vorzuziehen, anstecken musste, lag gar nicht im Interesse von Kims Mutter. Sie hatte ihrer Tochter mehrmals nahe gelegt, diese „dumme Spielerei" und das „unmoralische Ausprobieren" von alternativen Lebensweisen, die bereits vor Jahrtausenden verpönt gewesen waren, zu vergessen und sich wieder „auf den für sie und der Welt richtigen Weg" zu begeben. Es würde reichen, dass Sascha „das Familienansehen" zerstörte und in diesen Sumpf der „unchristlichen Liebe" gezogen worden war. Schlimmer noch, sie lebte Mitten drin. Kim musste lachen als sie sich all die Zitate ihrer Mutter ins Gedächtnis rief. Was ihre Mutter wohl sagen würde, wenn Kim ihr sagte, dass sie sich erneut in Verena verliebt hatte? Ihre Begeisterung würde sich wohl irgendwo zwischen nicht vorhanden und vollkommen dagegen befinden. Unglücklicherweise war Kim alt genug um selber zu entscheiden mit wem sie zusammen sein wollte und wen sie lieben wollte und gab nichts auf die Meinung ihrer Mutter. Und bei Verena zu sein, mit Verena zusammen sein, fühlte sich mehr als richtig an. Egal wie viele Bibelzitate ihre Mutter anbringen würde, keines davon würde Kim vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

„Morgen, gut geschlafen?" Verena blinzelte Kim an.

„Ja, danke, seht gut. Und du?"

„Ich auch, danke. Wieso grinst du so?"

„Ach, ich musste daran denken was Mama wohl sagen würde, wenn sie das hier jetzt so sehen würde. Vor allem dazu, dass ich die Nacht in deinen Armen verbracht habe und es schön fand."

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen." Verena vergrub sich in ihrer Decke. Das Theater hatte ihr damals gereicht, auf eine Fortsetzung konnte sie sehr gut verzichten. Zum Glück waren ihre Eltern da toleranter. Sie waren von ihrem Hippietrip der freien Liebe und freien Entfaltung nie ganz heruntergekommen und waren mit allem einverstanden, was Verena machte, so lange sie nicht in einen Krieg ziehen wollte. Außerdem hatten sie sich sehr gut mit Kim verstanden, da diese – wie Verenas Eltern – San Francisco kannte. Irgendwann hatten die drei sogar beschlossen gemeinsam nach San Francisco zu fahren. Das Englisch und die Ortkenntnisse von Verenas Eltern waren deutlich schlechter geworden in den letzten dreißig Jahren, was Kim ausgleichen konnte.

„Es ist nicht ihr Leben, das ich leben muss. Anyway, hast du Lust auf Früh…Mittagessen? Ich könnte uns was kochen." Verena sah auf die Uhr und sprang auf.

„Sorry, Essen wurde gerade ersatzlos gestrichen. Ich muss gleich arbeiten. Verdammt." Sie lief aus dem Wohnzimmer. Duschen musste sie heute Abend, jetzt hieß es anziehen, Sachen packen und dann ab zur Arbeit. Sie sprang förmlich in ihre Jeans, schlüpfte in ihre Stoffschuhe, zog sich das erstbeste Longsleeve, das sie in die Hände bekam, an und lief in die Küche. Dort erwartete Kim sie bereits mit einer Brotsdose und Wasserflasche. Ohne Mittagessen würde sie Verena nicht aus dem Haus lassen.

„Der Salatrest von gestern Abend, mit frischem Käse, Ei und etwas Hühnchenfleisch. Lass es dir schmecken."

„Du bist ein Schatz." Verena drückte Kim einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Kim seufzte glücklich und strich mit dem Finger über die Stelle ihrer Wange, wo Verenas Lippen vor wenigen Sekunden gewesen waren. Wenn das der Lohn fürs Essen machen war, dann würde sie ab heute jeden Tag Verenas das Essen machen.

„Ich muss dir was beichten." Kim sah Verena zerknirscht an.

„Was hast du angestellt? Was ist kaputt gegangen und was wird es kosten das ganze wieder heile zu machen?" Verena sah von ihrem Schreibkram auf, der sie bereits den ganzen Abend an ihren Schreibtisch gefesselt hatte. Doch sie konnte im Moment gut Geld gebrauchen also musste sie an die Steuererklärung machen.

„Wie soll ich dir das sagen, erklären…?"

„Wie wäre es mit einfach und direkt? Das erspart uns beiden viel Arbeit und du wirst dich danach besser fühlen." Was konnte es schon groß sein? Eine kaputte Vase? Ein zerbrochenes Glas? Oder war der Sandsack im Trainingszimmer von der Decke gekommen? Wenn er ein Stück Decke mitgenommen hatte, dann war es allerdings eine größere Sache, für die Verenas Kim bestimmt nicht böse war. Das war eine Frage der Zeit bis das schwere Gerät herunter kam.

„Okay, komm mit." Kim nahm Verenas Hand und zog sie vom Schreibtisch weg. Was immer das war, was Kim angestellt hatte, sie konnte ihr alleine aus dem Grund nicht böse sein, da sie sie von ihrem Schreibtisch weggeholt hatte. Kim steuerte auf ihr Zimmer zu. Was war da passiert? Hatte Kim ihr Zimmer umgestalten wollen und das war gründlich daneben gegangen? Nein, Kims Zimmer sah aus wie immer.

„Was genau musst du mir denn nun beichten?"

„Das da!" Kim zeigte auf einen Karton – Weinkarton. Ein Karton voller Wein war nichts, was man Verenas Meinung nach beichten musste, den musste man in den Keller stellen und dann gebrauchen. Okay, es war der billige aus dem Discounter um die Ecke, aber selbst den verwendete Verena sehr gerne um Weinpudding zu machen. Sie wollte gerade erneut nachfragen als sich der Karton bewegte und etwas Flauschiges zum Vorschein kam. Kim ging zum Karton und hob einen Hundewelpen heraus.

„Das ist Cute."

„Cute?"

„Ja, meine beiden Kolleginnen haben ihn vorgestern von einem Einsatz mitgebracht, er ist ihnen bei einer Hausdurchsuchung in die Hände gefallen. Seine Besitzer haben ihm beinahe verhungern und verdursten lassen. Ich habe ihn heute Nachmittag in der Tierklinik besucht und der Arzt meinte, er würde ihn ins Tierheim abgeben und das konnte ich unmöglich zulassen. Er hat so traurig und verlassen ausgesehen…" Kim war bei dem hilflosen Blick des Welpen dahingeschmolzen und hatte ihn einfach mitnehmen müssen. Er war ein Baby, man konnte ihn unmöglich abschieben.

„Und du würdest ihn gerne behalten?"

„Ja, wenn das okay ist. Ich meine, deine Katze wird sich bestimmt an ihn gewöhnen, es ist ein Welpe, aber wenn du ihn nicht hier haben willst oder Kilian keine Hunde…"

„Kim, halt den Mund!" Verena nahm Kim den Welpen ab „Cute, also? Na, dann hoffe ich mal, du wirst dich mit meiner Königin verstehen. Weißt du, sie ist ein wenig eitel und wird dir am Anfang wohl des Öfteren einen Satz heiße Ohren verpassen, aber sie ist lieb. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr beiden werdet euch verstehen. Du musst nur ihr Fressen in Ruhe lassen, das mag sie gar nicht wenn da einer drangeht. Da kannst du Krümel fragen."

„Das heißt, du hast nichts dagegen dass er bleibt? Vroni, du bist die Beste." Kim umarmte Verena und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich kann doch keinen Welpen vor die Tür setzen, der von der Polizei gerettet worden ist. Was bist du denn für eine Rasse, Cute?"

„Petra meint, er sei ein Senfhund, eine Mischung aus Schäferhund und Golden Retriever, der in einen Eimer dunkler Farbe gefallen ist."

„Na dann, willkommen in unserer Mischpoke, Cute. Hoffentlich haben wir genug Zeit für ihn."

„Bestimmt. Ich werde vor der Arbeit mit ihm rausgehen, da bin ich sowieso joggen. Und dann kann er entweder mit und im Revier bleiben oder Frau Braukmann will sich um ihn kümmern. Sie hat ihn gesehen und meinte, wenn wir ihn nicht wollten, sie würde ihn nehmen. Auch wenn sie eigentlich zu alt für einen jungen Welpen wäre. Aber unser Kleine ist auch zum Verlieben." Kim drückte ihre Nase an den Welpen, der sie abschleckte. Verena musste grinsen. So, so, der Welpe war zum Verlieben. So schnell war sie von einem Hund ersetzt worden.

**Teil 11**

„Ich finde, Cute hat sich gut entwickelt." Verena und Kim hatten das sonnige Wochenende für ein ausgiebiges Picknick am Rande des Wannsees genutzt. Cute, der an einer langen Leine an einem Baum festgebunden war, erkundete den See und die Büsche rund um seinen Baum herum. Vor einigen Minuten hatte er versucht einen Schmetterling zu fangen und hatte dabei seine beiden Besitzerinnen zu herzhaften Lachattacken verholfen. Jedes Mal wenn er hochsprang und versuchte den Schmetterling zu fangen, verlor er bei der Landung das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Empört rappelte er dann auf, versuchte es erneut und endete wie beim letzten Versuch.

„Ja, wenn er so weitermacht, dann wird er ein richtiger Jagdhund. Unser kleiner Cute, der größte Schmetterlingsjagdhund der Welt." Kim rollte sich auf den Bauch um Cute besser sehen zu können. Im Moment war er dem Wasser erlegen und schien nach Wasserspinnen oder ähnlichen kleinen Tieren zu schnappen. Sehbare Erfolge konnte Kim nicht feststellen, war jedoch nicht traurig drum. Cute musste ihr keinen Fisch fangen, das konnte er getrost Kapitän Iglo überlassen.

„Hör da gar nicht hin, Kleiner, dein doofes Frauchen macht sich über dich lustig, dabei wäre sie selber nicht besser. Sie würde vielleicht eleganter hinfallen, aber fangen kann sie auch nicht. Und eines Tages, wenn du ein großer Schutzhund bist, dann zeigst du es ihr. Du wirst das Programm für die Polizeihunde mit links schaffen."

„Unser Hund kommt in kein Trainingsprogramm. Solche Sachen wie beißen oder hinter anderen Menschen herjagen muss er nicht können. Das wird ein Kuschelhund und keine Kampfmaschine."

„Ein Weicheihund? Und ich dachte, ich hätte demnächst einen Beschützer wenn ich nachts durch die Stadt ziehe."

„Dafür hast du mich. Ich bin für deinen persönlichen Schutz zuständig und weiche dir sehr gerne nicht mehr von der Seite." Kim grinste. Diesen Job würde sie sich von niemand abnehmen lassen.

„Sorry, ich habe dich glatt vergessen, meine persönliche Superfrau, meine Heldin, meine…"

„Machst du dich gerade über mich lustig?" Kim sah Verena empört an.

„Ja, ein wenig."

„Oooh!" Kim stürzte sich auf Verena, blockte ihre Abwehrversuche ab indem sie sie kitzelte und setzte sich dann auf ihren Bauch. Verenas Arme drückte sie auf den Boden, so dass sie keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren.

„Und jetzt? Siehst du ein dass ich dich beschützen kann? Ohne dabei ironisch zu sein, versteht sich."

„Ja, sicher, du bist unbesiegbar"

„Du nimmst mich noch immer nicht ernst, habe ich das Gefühl."

„Nein", musste Verena lachend zugeben.

„Wieso nicht? Ich meine, ich habe dich…" Verena nutzte Kims Unaufmerksamkeit um sie von sich zu stoßen und sich nun ihrerseits auf sie zu setzen. Kim konterte indem sie ihre Arme zur Seite riss, Verena so ihre Stütze verlor und nach vorne fiel. So einfach war das, dem Gegner das Gleichgewicht nehmen und schon hatte man wieder das Zepter in der Hand.

„Ganz so leicht mache ich dir das Leben nicht." Verena drückte mit aller Kraft ihr Gewicht auf Kims Handgelenke. Noch einmal ließ sie sich nicht die Arme wegziehen.

„Stimmt, du machst es mir gerade sehr schwer; zumindest was meine Selbstbeherrschung angeht. Aus deinem Griff habe ich mich innerhalb einer Sekunde befreit."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein, ich habe eine Geheimwaffe, der du rein gar nichts entgegenzusetzen hast."

„Davon träumst du doch nur. Nach all den Jahren solltest du wissen, dass ich dir im Nahkampf überlegen bin, egal welche Tricks du versuchst anzuwenden. Es gibt nichts was du machen könntest, das ich nicht kontern kann."

„So, meinst du?" Verena beugte sich vor und küsste Kim. Sofort waren deren ganzen Taktiken für einen erfolgreichen Gegenangriff vergessen und Kim genoss einfach Verenas Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

„Siehst du, wenn ich will, dann kannst du dich nicht wehren und bist mir ausgeliefert. Das war ganz einfach."

„Das war nicht einfach, das war ein ganz gemeiner und hinterhältiger Trick."

„Ich weiß, deswegen war er so gut. Aber gut zu wissen, dass ich den Trick noch beherrsche und ihn problemlos anwenden kann."

„Und ich dachte, du würdest mir jetzt ewige Liebe schwören. Dabei ging es dir nur daran um fertig zu machen und zu besiegen. Du spielst mit meinen Gefühlen und das lässt dich völlig kalt."

„Naja, so würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass der Kuss mich kalt gelassen hat oder das für mich nicht mehr war als ein Trick um dich zu besiegen. Es war schön."

„Du darfst gerne weitermachen." Kim würde sich bestimmt nicht wehren wenn Verena weitermachen wollte. Im Gegenteil.

„Gut zu wissen." Verena lächelte und ging von Kim runter „Aber ich denke, fürs Erste hast du deine Lektion gelernt. Wir wollen ja nichts überstürzen."

„Du bist so hartherzig." Kim sah sie deprimiert an. Und für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte sie gedacht, Verena hätte sich entschieden es erneut mit ihr zu versuchen. Das war dann wohl der klassische Fall von zu früh gefreut.

„Nein, ich bin nur noch nicht so weit. Aber ich bin schon ganzes Stück weiter als noch vor Frankfurt."

„Das deute ich positiv und versuche mein Herz so lange am Leben zu erhalten bis du so weit bist. Auch wenn es sich Tag und Nacht nach dir seht und vor Sehnsucht beinahe zerspringt."

„Mhm, vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig Abstand von dir nehmen…und solche Sachen wie den Kuss eben unterlassen. Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Verena nahm Kims Hand. Sie wollte ihrer Freundin nicht schaden, sie hatte ihr nur zeigen wollen, dass sie auf dem besten Wege war, Kims Gefühle zu erwidern.

„Unterstehe dich, das sind die Momente, die mich am Leben erhalten. Ich weiß ja, dass du das nicht machst um mich zu ärgern oder zu quälen. Mir geht umso besser je mehr ich bei dir bin, umso näher wir uns sind und umso mehr du mich küsst. Deine Lippen zu spüren kann gar keine Strafe sein, die sind wie eine Droge, die einen sofort im Griff hat sobald man einmal mit ihr in Berührung gekommen ist. Und in diesem besonderem Fall bin ich gerne abhängig."

„Kimmi, du bist süß." Verena nahm Kim in den Arm. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt, sie hätte mit dem Kuss etwas kaputt gemacht. Das war keine geplante Handlung gewesen, das war einfach so über sie gekommen und genau das sah sie eigentlich positiv an. Ihr Unterbewusstsein fühlte sich von Kim angezogen und wollte, dass die beiden sich näher kamen.

„Nein, das ist unser Hund." Kim deutete auf Cute, der ganz stolz einen Ast von einem Baum abgerissen hatte und seine Beute nun zu Kim und Verena brachte. Das war seine erste selbstgejagte Beute.

„Ach Cute, ich sag dir, Frauen können dir den Verstand rauben, sei froh dass du noch so klein bist und davon keine Ahnung hast. Wobei, sie können auch wunderbar sein, dass du alles machen würdest um bei ihnen zu sein, egal was dein Verstand sagen wird. Das ist wie mit einem magischen Band, das dich unsichtbar gefesselt hat und dann zu deiner Süßen zieht."

„Kim, hör auf dem Hund so einen Blödsinn zu erzählen, er ist ein Kind. Und wenn er größer wird, dann wird er kastriert, ich werde mir keinen Macho antun, der durchdreht wenn eine Hündin in der Nachbarschaft läufig ist. Ich kenne das von den Hunden meiner Eltern. Rüden können sehr nervig sein, wenn sie eine läufige Hündin riechen. Und das ewige klagende Gebell raubt einem den letzten Nerv."

„Hör da nicht hin, Cute. Vroni, du kannst dem Hund doch nicht sagen, dass er kastriert wird. Das ist ein Mann, der wird eine schwere Krise bekommen. Cute, Verena hat das nicht so gemeint."

„Doch, hat sie. Aber noch steht das sowieso nur Debatte. Er ist ein Kind und hat im Moment eher spielen als Hündinnen im Kopf. Gell, Kleiner?" Cute sah auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung was seine Besitzerinnen da redeten, er hatte bereits vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zuzuhören. Was immer sie wollten, das Holz zwischen seinen Pfoten war interessanter und wenn es wichtig war, was sie gesagt hatten, dann würden sie das noch einmal sagen. Allerdings hoffte er, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, er hatte in einem Gebüsch eine interessante Spur entdeckt, der er dringend nachgehen musste nachdem er das Holz vernichtet hatte. Die Probleme der Menschen interessierten ihn nur am Rande.

„Julia Roberts oder Catharine Zeta – Jones?"

„Bitte?"

„Wen würdest du nehmen?" Jodie sah ihre Mutter interessiert an. Sie hatte gerade ihren Filmabend mit Jens beendet, bei dem sie Ocean's twelve gesehen hatten. Jens konnte sich für keine der beiden Frauen entscheiden, Jodie war für Georg Clooney und nun wollte sie wissen, wen ihre Mutter vorziehen würde.

„Matt Damon."

„Bitte?"

„Wenn ich von den Hauptdarstellern von Ocean's twelve wählen könnte, dann würde ich Matt Damon nehmen. Der ist so schön trottelig und verpeilt. Außerdem mag ich ihn seit ich „Good Will Hunting" gesehen habe."

„Mhm."

„Enttäuscht dass ich mich für einen Schauspieler statt für eine Schauspielerin entschieden habe?"

„Nee, ich hatte nur kurz vergessen, dass du den Kerlen ja nicht abgeneigt bist. So lange du mir nicht Georg Clooney ausspannst, soll mir das Recht sein. Also Matt Damon. Gebe es Georg nicht, dann würde meine Wahl auf den Japaner fallen? Oder ist er Chinese? Was auch immer, der Asiate. Der ist cool und so biegsam. Man kann ihn sogar im Koffer verschicken, der braucht kein Ticket im Flugzeug. Ich glaube, der ist aus Gummi oder einer ähnlichen Masse, die man nach belieben verbiegen kann."

„Dann wäre im ersten Teil seine Hand nicht so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Seine Knochen sind schon echt, nur ist er eben gelenkiger als die meisten anderen Menschen. Dafür wird er jahrelang trainiert haben."

„Ob sie ihn wohl zu den Dreharbeiten von L.A. nach Rom per Koffer verschickt haben?" Jodie ließ der Gedanke des Koffers nicht mehr los. Eingepackt in einem Koffer, mit ein paar Tüten Chips und Cola…mit mehr Platz konnte sie sich ebenfalls dafür begeistern. Einen Game Boy vielleicht noch zur Unterhaltung.

„Ich hoffe nicht, das könnte ernsthafte Folgen für seine Gesundheit haben. Alleine die Thrombosegefahr ist bei einem so langen Flug groß und das bereits wenn du ganz normal im Sitzen reist."

„Mama, man merkt, dass du mit einer Ärztin zusammen bist." Jodie umarmte ihre Mutter. „Wenn du aber irgendwann auf die Idee kommen solltest mir mein Fast Food zu verbieten, dann werde ich ernsthaft böse. Dann ziehe ich zu Papa."

„So lange du dich nicht ausschließlich von dem Zeug ernährst werde ich dir dein Zeug nicht verbieten. Aber wo du gerade deinen Vater erwähnst: wann wollt ihr beiden wieder ein Wochenende miteinander verbringen? Hat er da schon was gesagt?"

„Er wollte mich in drei Wochen mit nach London nehmen, aber ich habe dankend abgelehnt. In der Woche danach schreiben wir die letzte Arbeit vor den Ferien und ich muss lernen um meinem Notendurchschnitt einen kräftigen Schub nach oben zu versetzen. Das ist wichtiger." Sascha lächelte. Das waren Worte, die sich eine Mutter von ihrer Tochter wünschte. Allerdings hatte Jodie die Schule nicht aus Freude am Lernen so hoch in ihrer Prioritätenliste angesetzt, sondern weil sie und Sascha einen „Deal" gemacht hatten. Jodie durfte für ein Jahr in die USA, dort eine Highschool besuchen und den Führerschein machen, wenn ihre Zensuren alle entweder aus eins oder zwei bestanden. Eine einzige drei als Ausrutscher war erlaubt. Jodie würde alles dafür machen um die Abschlussfeier einer amerikanischen Highschool mitzubekommen. Saschas Begeisterung ihre Tochter für ein Jahr in die Ferne zu schicken war zwar mehr als winzig, doch Jodie wünschte es sich. Und Kim hatte bereits einen Platz für Jodie für das Jahr gefunden. Ehemalige Sportfreunde würden sie bei sich Zuhause aufnehmen und sich um Jodie kümmern. So wussten sie, dass Jodie in guten Händen war und es Menschen gab, die sich um sie kümmerten. Nachdem Sascha einiges an schlechten Erfahrungen von anderen Austauschschülerinnen gehört hatte, war sie über diese Lösung sehr glücklich. Und sie würde Jodie besuchen fliegen, das stand bereits fest. Aber trotzdem, ein Jahr, das war eine kleine Ewigkeit. Sascha seufzte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich musste an deinen USA Aufenthalt denken. Ein Jahr ist eine lange Zeit."

„Mama, nun werde mal nicht zur Glucke. Du hast es versprochen."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Und außerdem dauert das noch eine Weile bis ich dorthin kann. Die nächsten Monate, sogar Jahre, hast du mich bei dir. Keine Angst, ich werde dich so lange nerven bis du froh bist mich ein Jahr lang nicht sehen zu müssen." Sascha nahm Jodie in den Arm. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen einmal froh zu sein ihre Tochter nicht zu sehen. Das war unmöglich, sie liebte Jodie

Verena kam müde von der Arbeit nach Hause. Heute hatten die Frauen ihr das Leben alles andere als leicht gemacht. Auf Station A hatte es eine größere Schlägerei gegeben, Ilse hatte sich geweigert zu kochen so lange wie „das heilige Glas" in der Küche, statt in der Kapelle, stand und Kittler hatte sie den ganzen Tag zum Essen einladen wollen. Seit wann bildete der sich eigentlich ein, Verena hätte Interesse an ihm?

„Du siehst schlecht aus?" Verena sah überrascht auf. Sie hatte Kerstin, die auf der Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung saß, gar nicht bemerkt.

„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben. Wieso sitzt du hier draußen herum? Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen?"

„Nein, ich wollte noch mal kurz die Ruhe genießen. Ich habe Jodie versprochen heute Abend mit ihr an der Playstation zu sitzen und bevor ich mich in diese virtuelle Welt begeben werde, wollte ich ein wenig reale Ruhe."

„Du hattest kein leichtes Leben heute, oder? Dank der Schlägerei hattest du genug Zulauf." Verena setze sich neben Kerstin und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ja, ich war sehr gut ausgelastet. Dabei wollte um vierzehn Uhr Feierabend machen. Stell dir vor, deine Lieblingskollegin war um halb sechs in Reutlitz und hat gearbeitet."

„Wow, was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte Akten aufzuarbeiten. Die Müller, die letzte Woche von der A nach Hamburg verlegt worden ist, hat dort Probleme gemacht und mein Kollege in Hamburg wollte ihre Krankengeschichte. Deswegen war ich früh da um ihn die bis zum Mittag schicken zu können. Dank der Schlägerei bin ich dann zu nichts anderem mehr gekommen und statt vierzehn Uhr war achtzehn Uhr Feierabend. Ich denke mal, dein Arbeitstag war ähnlich anstrengend." Kerstin legte ihren Kopf auf Verenas Schulter. Irgendwie fehlte etwas, wenn sie nicht ihre Pause miteinander verbrachten und Kerstin Verena in den Arm nehmen konnte. Solche Tage konnten nur schlecht werden.

„Naja, die Schlägerei hat mir ein oder zwei blaue Flecke eingebracht, also nichts Schlimmes. Wie immer will keiner mit dem Theater angefangen haben und keiner hat etwas gesehen. Kittler scheint im Moment scharf auf mich zu sein, er wollte mich den ganzen Tag zum Essen einladen, ich habe keine Ahnung wieso ich damit bestraft werde. Ich meine, nein heißt nein, was kann man daran nicht verstehen? Und die Wünsche weigert sich wegen einem alten, schimmeligen Marmeladenglas zu arbeiten."

„Ich habe schon gehört, wir haben ein „heiliges Glas" in der Küche. Kann man mit viel Phantasie wirklich ein Gesicht erkennen?"

„Mit viel Phantasie kannst du auch die Rolling Stones in dem Glas erkennen, aber ich würde eher dazu neigen, die grünen Knubbel als verunstaltete Marsmännchen zu beschreiben. Ich glaube einfach die gute Frau Wünsche hat zu viele Klatschzeitungen gelesen. Wahrscheinlich war in einer dieser Zeitungen ein Bericht über diese Frau aus Amerika, die das Gesicht von Maria auf ihrem Brot gesehen hat und damit viel Geld verdient hat. Wir haben das Glas entsorgt und ich hoffe wirklich, sie findet keine weiteren verschimmelten Gläser."

„Sollte sie doch und sollten dann da die Lottozahlen zu sehen sein, schreib sie ab und wirf das Glas dann weg. Wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich mal Glück."

„Okay, aber du erklärst das dann den Kollegen und zwar bevor sie mich Zwangseinweisen wollen." Kerstin musste lachen. Bevor die vermeintlich verrückte Verena Opfer einer Zwangseinweisung werden würde, würde man sie sie zu Kerstin bringen und die würde das Missverständnis dann beseitigen.

„Was machst du heute Abend schönes?"

„Nun, Kim wollte mit Sascha ins Kino, ich werde mit Cute spielen und dann vorm Fernseher einschlafen. Mal sehen ob ich unserem kleinen Macho ein paar neue Tricks beibringen kann."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Hundeschule?"

„Dafür ist er zu jung, er ist gerade einmal zehn Wochen alt. Nein, ich denke, es reicht wenn ich ihm die höhere Mathematik beibringe, das ist weniger anstrengend."

„Die höhere Mathematik beherrscht du selber nicht. Nein, im Ernst, wie wäre ein Welpentreff? Ich habe eine Freundin, die wohnt außerhalb von Berlin und hat eine Hundeschule, ich kann sie mal fragen ob sie ein Welpentreff anbietet. Dann kann Cute mit anderen Hunden spielen. Das soll für das Sozialverhalten sehr wichtig sein, ähnlich wie unser Kindergarten."

„Eine Freundin mit Hundeschule? Von der weiß ich gar nichts."

„Es gibt vieles, das du nicht weißt." Kerstin küsste Verena auf die Wange „Aber du musst nicht alles wissen. So, ich gehe zu Jodie und werde in die virtuelle Welt eintauchen. Grüß mir deine Süße und wenn du einsam bist, ich kann Jodie in einer Stunde ins Bett schicken, dann haben wir beide sturmfrei und können uns vergnügen."

„Danke für das Angebot, aber nein danke. Ich lasse mich immer noch nicht von dir verführen", lachte Verena.

„Schade, sehr schade. Aber, ich werde es weiter versuchen." Kerstin zwinkerte ihr zu und stand auf. Sie hatte schon so lange nicht mehr versucht Verena in ihr Bett zu bekommen, das war längst überfällig gewesen. Auch wenn die Antwort immer die gleiche war, es machte trotzdem Spaß.

„Beauceron."

„Bitte?" Verena sah Kim verständnislos an. War das ein Film? Eine Musikgruppe? Oder ein Essen?

„Beauceron, das ist Cute." Kim lief den Welpen von der Leine, der sofort zu Verena lief, sich vor ihr auf den Rücken warf und am Bauch kraulen ließ..

„Und was bedeutet das? Ist das sein Name auf Französisch?"

„Das ist seine Rasse. Er ist kein Senfhund, er ist ein Rassehund. Ein in Deutschland sehr unbekannter Rassehund, aber in Frankreich wird er viel zum Schutz und im Polizeidienst eingesetzt. Was ihn nicht daran hindert bei einer liebevollen Erziehung der perfekte Familienhund zu werden, da er sehr anhänglich und verschmust ist."

„Aha, hat das Kerstins Freundin gesagt?" Kim war heute mit Cute zum Welpentreff in der Hundeschule von Kerstins Freundin gewesen. Der Welpe sollte endlich unbeschwert mit anderen Welpen spielen können ohne einer der Besitzer darauf achten musste, dass die Welpen weder auf die Straße laufen noch dass sich ihre Leinen verfingen. Anhand der Tatsache, dass Cute nach nicht einmal einer Minute kraulen eingeschlafen war, ging Verena davon aus, dass er diese Möglichkeit ausgiebig genutzt hatte.

„Ja, sie hat ihn sich angesehen und meinte, wir hätten einen Beauceron. Jetzt kann Kilian nicht mehr sagen, unser Hund sei ein Steaksaucenhund. Nichts ist mit Senfhund, er ist ein Rassehund."

„Och, ich liebe ihn auch als Senfhund. Als wenn die Rasse eine Bedeutung hätte."

„Hat sie nicht, aber wir können seine Papiere nun korrekt ausfüllen lassen. Ich frage mich nur wieso die in der Tierklinik nicht gemerkt haben was er für eine Rasse ist. Seltsames Personal da."

„Naja, die kümmern sich nicht nur ausschließlich um Hunde sondern um alle Arten von Tiere. Dass sie da eine recht unbekannte Rasse nicht sofort erkennen sollte man ihnen verzeihen."

„Stimmt." Kim sah auf die Uhr. zwanzig Uhr, für heute war sie genug mit Cute draußen gewesen. Eine kleine Runde noch bevor sie ins Bett ging, dann war gut.

„Ich bin duschen, willst du mich nicht begleiten?" Kim konnte sich ein breites Grinsen bei der Frage nicht verkneifen. Die Antwort war klar, trotzdem man konnte es versuchen und sei es nur spaßeshalber.

„Nein danke, ich war schon." Verenas Antwort fiel so aus als wenn Kim nach einem Buch gefragt hätte. Das verminderte ihre Freude ein wenig. Wieso musste ihre Mitbewohnerin so gelassen reagieren? Nicht einmal ein kleiner strenger Blick.

„Ich warte in deinem Bett auf dich. Sehnsüchtig und voller Vorfreude."

„Ey, das ist mein Text. Ich bin diejenige, die dir so etwas sagt. Nicht umgekehrt."

„Kimmi, ich bin emanzipiert, ich kann das auch sagen."

„Unverschämtheit. Wehe dir du bringst die Flasche Sekt mit, die ich heute Morgen in den Kühlschrank gestellt habe."

„Netter Versuch. Los, geh duschen. Ich dachte erst es wäre Cute der stinkt, aber du bist das. Pfui."

„Die Rache wird folgen", drohte Kim im Herausgehen. Verena musste grinsen. Sie ließ sich nicht von jeder Anmache aus der Ruhe bringen, dafür hatte sie Kerstin viel zu oft einen Korb gegeben. Das Problem war nur, dass zwischen Kerstin und Verena nie mehr als Freundschaft bestanden hatte, während sie und Kim zusammen gewesen waren.

Verena legte ihre Zeitung weg, in der sie geschmökert hatte, holte die Flasche Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank und musste feststellen, dass ihre Sektgläser noch vom gestrigen Abend dreckig und ungespült neben der Spüle standen. Da war Patrick mit einem Piccolo aufgetaucht und meinte mit ihr anstoßen zu müssen. Einen wirklichen Grund hatte er nicht, aber den bekamen sie als Jodie etwas später mit einer großen Flasche Sekt ankam und meinte, sie müssten dringend ihre eins in Englisch feiern. So war in Laufe von drei Stunden eine kleine Party entstanden, die erst gegen Mitternacht beendet war. Das erinnerte Verena ein wenig an frühere Zeiten, als in der WG und Kerstin und Kilian des Öfteren spontane Partys gefeiert wurden. Seitdem Kerstin zu Sascha gezogen war, hatten die Partys nachgelassen. Kerstin genoss die ruhigen Stunden mit ihrer Freundin und tobte sich am Wochenende aus, Kilian und Patrick planten ihre Zukunft und Verena? Ja, sie lebte nebenan und konnte zu ihren Freunden gehen ohne dass eine Party der Grund war. Da sie ihre Zeit jedoch sehr gerne mit Kim alleine verbrachte, war sie insgesamt weniger bei Kerstin als früher.

Da sie keine Lust hatte die Gläser zu spülen beschloss sie, dass entweder Kim das selber machen musste oder sie aus der Flasche trinken mussten. Letzteres erinnerte sie ans Studium. Sektfrühstück im Bett, das waren Zeiten gewesen. Wenn sie nur nicht nach jedem dieser Frühstücke so müde gewesen wäre dass sie den Rest des Tages verdöst hatte, dann würde sie das gerne heute des Öfteren wiederholen. Vielleicht am Sonntag, da stand außer den Spaziergängen mit Cute nichts an. Sie würde Kim fragen was diese von der Idee hielt. Eigentlich war sie ein Fan von solchen Aktionen.

Verena ließ sich auf Kims Bett nieder, krabbelte unter die Decke und schaltete den Fernseher an. Müll, Müll, Müll, Schwachsinn, Schrott. Kam auch irgendwo etwas Sehenswertes? Auf gut Glück schaltete sie den DVD Player ein. Eigentlich war Kims Geschmack in Filmen gut und wenn man ehrlich war, konnte kein Film im DVD Player schlimmer sein als das, was im Fernsehen kam. Es war kein Film, den Kim als letztes gesehen hatte sondern ein Konzert, Linkin' Park live in Texas. Das nahm Verena auch. Entspannt ließ sie sich zurückfallen. Das gute an Musikkonzerten war, dass man nicht immer hinsehen musste und die Augen schließen konnte, denn das Wichtigste war die Musik und die konnte man genauso gut mit geschlossenen Augen hören und…dann war Verena eingeschlafen.

„So lange habe ich nun auch nicht unter der Dusche gestanden."

„Mhm?" Verena öffnete langsam die Augen. War sie eingeschlafen? Kim stand vor ihr im Handtuch gewickelt.

„Das waren keine fünf Minuten und du schläfst selig als wenn ich dich die ganze Nacht hätte warten lassen. Hast du wenigstens von mir geträumt?"

„Ja, ich habe mir dich hergeträumt. Diese lange Trennung, diese brutale Entfernung diese unbarmherzige…was auch immer zwischen uns, das konnte ich im wachen Zustand einfach nicht mehr ertragen und habe mich deswegen in meine Traumwelt geflüchtet, in der du bei mir warst." Hey, dafür dass sie frisch geweckt worden war, war das gar nicht so übel. Ein kleiner Aussetzer, aber sonst?

„Gut dass ich abtrocknen und anziehen verschoben habe." Kim kam ins Bett. Am Besten trocknete man eh wenn man im Bett lag und sich entspannte. Alles andere war viel zu stressig.

„Wir gucken Linkin' Park?"

„Im Fernsehen kam nur Müll, da hab ich mein Glück mit dem DVD Player versucht und beschlossen, dass deine DVD besser ist als das Fernsehprogramm und um aufzustehen war ich zu faul. Wenn du was anderes sehen willst, bitte."

„Ach nee, ich bleibe lieber liegen." Kim angelte sich die Sektflasche und öffnete sie. Die DVD war okay.

„Lass uns trinken."

„Worauf?", fragte Verena.

„Hehe, ich wüsste, WOVON ich gerne trinken würde, aber lassen wir das." Verena kniff Kim sanft in die Seite. Manchmal übertrieb sie es ein wenig mit ihren Anspielungen.

„Lass uns darauf trinken dass unser Hund kein Senfhund mehr ist, sondern seine wahre Identität offenbart wurde. Auf unseren kleine Beaceron, der jetzt im wahrsten Sinne des Worte hundemüde ist und schläft."

„Und darauf dass du morgen herausbekommst was das übersetzt bedeutet", grinste Verena. Kim sah sie empört an. Mit so etwas würde sie sich nicht befassen. Dafür müsste sie in alten Schulbüchern wühlen und das war ihr die Sache nicht wert. Sie reichte Verena die Flasche.

„Alter geht vor Schönheit."

„Tz, du bist heute ganz schön frech, was ist los? Hattest du Hafer zum Frühstück? Steht der Mond verkehrt?" Verena nahm einen Schluck und gab Kim die Flasche.

„Nein, erweitere meine Korbsammlung. In das Modell „Verena" passt die Wäsche so gut und weil morgen Waschtag ist dachte ich mir, ich hole mir noch einen oder zwei von den schönen Exemplaren."

„Mit Sprüchen wie „Alter geht vor Schönheit" bekommst du keinen Korb sondern ein blaues Auge. Und das ist alles andere als hilfreich wenn du waschen willst."

„Vroni, jeden Kampf würde ich gewinnen. Ich kann dir das gerne morgen erneut demonstrieren, heute bin ich zu faul."

„Feigling." Verena grinste. Nun war sie es, die ein wenig sticheln konnte. Nicht dass sie ernsthaft vorhatte mit Kim heute noch den Trainingsraum zu betreten, aber ein wenig die Freundin aufziehen war nur gerecht. Sie machte nichts anderes mit ihr.

**Teil 12**

Kim und Verena waren mit Kerstin und Sascha ins ReDi gegangen um dem monatlichen Karaokeabend nicht zu verpassen. Kilian und Patrick hatten sie erst begleiten wollen, hatten sich aber dann für das FoGaL entschieden so dass es ein Frauenabend wurde – zumindest so lange bis Björn zu ihnen stoßen würde. Verena hatte ihm ihres Erachtens nach in den letzten Wochen zu wenig Zeit geschenkt und war deswegen froh, als er meinte, er würde eventuell vorbeisehen. Jodie war Zuhause geblieben und in ihre Deutschbücher vertieft. Sie musste noch ein Buch lesen und darüber eine Zusammenfassung schreiben. Das war eine freiwillige Aktion von ihr, mit der sie ihre Note ein wenig heben wollte.

„Singst du mit mir?", fragte Kim Verena.

„Kommt darauf an", grinste Verena „Fällst du wieder vor mir auf die Knie und schmachtest mich an?"

„Vielleicht."

„Mach da eine Verneinung raus und wir können darüber reden."

„Okay, du suchst das Lied aus, dann kannst du ja eins nehmen, bei dem ich sowieso nicht schmachtend hinfallen werde. Bei einer schnellen Nummer würde das schließlich nicht passen. Das war damals alles…nur weil es so gut zum Lied passte."

„Ja, sicher." Verena sah Kim belustigt an. Eine sehr schlechte Lüge. Das Lied, die Show, das war alles pure Berechnung gewesen. Aber mal sehen was Carola ihr so anbieten konnte an schnellen Liedern.

„Du bist nicht wirklich weiter gekommen, oder?" Nico ließ sich neben Kim nieder, die Verena nachsah.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", versuchte Kim ihr auszuweichen.

„Ich denke, das weißt du ganz genau. Ich hatte gehofft, euer Miniurlaub hätte was gebracht. Sieh mich nicht so an, ich bin Kellnerin, ich kann erkennen was meine Gäste beschäftigt. Und dich beschäftigt Verena. Schon länger. Und von eurem Urlaub hat mir Verena erzählt. Wenn es was gibt, wie ich euch helfen kann wieder zueinander zu finden, dann sag mir Bescheid, ich werde es gerne tun."

„Ich hoffe, sie entscheidet sich bald für mich. Allerdings glaube ich da langsam nicht mehr dran. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass zwar seit Frankfurt alles wieder okay ist, aber es nicht weiter geht. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diesen Zustand noch aushalte", fügte Kim traurig hinzu. So schön es war mit Verena herumzualbern, es brach ihr doch jedes Mal das Herz wenn ihr wieder klar wurde, dass es nur eine Freundschaft war und nicht mehr. Aber sie konnte Verena schlecht zwingen oder vor die Wahl stellen, sich entweder sofort für sie zu entscheiden oder…ja, was oder? Oder sie ging nach Amerika zurück? Das Thema war eigentlich abgeharkt.

„Ich glaube, sie braucht einen Anstoß. So wie ein Auto, das nicht anspringen will. Wenn man es anschiebt, dann geht es wieder, aber zuerst muss man den ersten Schritt machen weil es einfach nicht selber in der Lage ist, diesen Schritt zu machen."

„Mhm, möglich…Themenwechsel bitte."

„Okay, wie war Frankfurt? Was macht meine angebetete Fußballerin?"

„Die war klasse und hat uns weitere nette Fußballerinnen vorgestellt. Und sie wird bald mal wieder nach Berlin kommen, ich werde sie dann zum Essen herführen. Es sei denn, du fällst vor Freude hinter deiner Theke um oder verlierst wieder die Sprache."

„Umfallen nicht, Sprache verlieren möglich bis wahrscheinlich. Ich habe das Spiel am Live-Ticker verfolgt, das war schrecklich. Plötzlich führte Duisburg und die Zeit war abgelaufen und dann doch der rettende Schuss von Idgie. Ich habe vor Freude mein Glas umgeworfen und meine Studienunterlagen mit Cola geduscht."

„Ja, der Freistoß war klasse, hat sie sich extra für das Spiel neu einfallen lassen. Und nachdem die Generalprobe ein wenig daneben ging, klappte es im Spiel besser. Manchmal stimmen alte Sprichworte eben doch."

„Ja, und eins sagt: erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Ich muss wieder an die Theke. Bis gleich." Nico stand auf und ließ Kim alleine, die sich nach Verena umsah. Ihre Freundin war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Allerdings konnte sie auch nicht Carola an ihrem Computer sehen, wahrscheinlich war Verena irgendwo auf der Suche nach ihr. Kim war ja gespannt welches Lied sie ihnen aussuchen würde.

„Hey Kim." Björn ließ sich neben Kim auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Hi Björn, konntest du dich von deinem Computer trennen?"

„Ja, schweren Herzens. Ich dachte mir, ich komme früher her und gehe früher nach Hause. Morgen früh wollen ein paar Freunde und ich einen Ausflug zum Wannsee machen, uns im Windsurfen verbessern, da wollte ich heute nicht ganz so lange machen."

„Oha, du willst ohne Wellen surfen?"

„Ja, öfter mal etwas Neues. Wo ist deine bezaubernde Freundin? Hat sich mal wieder ein Kerl an sich rangeworfen und sie konnte nicht nein sagen und muss nun mit ihm tanzen?" Björn sah sich suchend um. Kim wollte ihn fragen, ob sie richtig gehört hatte und er „deine bezaubernde Freundin" gesagt hatte, ließ dann doch sein. Sollte sie jedoch richtig gehört haben, dann hatte Björn gerade einen gewaltigen Satz auf der Sympathieskala nach oben gemacht.

„Keine Ahnung, sie wollte uns ein Lied zum Singen reservieren und ist seitdem verschwunden. Ich habe allerdings Carola auch nicht gesehen, wahrscheinlich sucht Verena sie."

„Ich empfehle euch „The power of love" oder „Endless love", halt so etwas wunderbar Romantisches."

„Ist das nicht eher was für euch beiden?" Kim versuchte ihre Stimme neutral zu halten. Machte Björn sich jetzt über sie lustig oder war das sein Ernst gewesen? Kim war sich nicht immer ganz sicher wann er was meinte, aber sie wollte es rausfinden. Egal wie sehr Verena beteuerte, zwischen ihr und Björn sei nichts als Freundschaft, Kim wollte wissen, was Björn dazu sagte.

„Ach was, ich bitte dich. Zwischen Vroni und mir ist nicht ein Funken Romantik, zwischen euch beiden brennen Feuer. Nein, nein, überlasse sie mir ab und zu für ein schnelles Lied, aber die Schnulzen passen besser zu euch."

„Und ich dachte, du hättest nichts dagegen wenn zwischen dir und Verena Feuer entstehen."

„Vroni und ich? Kim bitte, das ist Schwachsinn. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, nicht weniger und nicht mehr. Außerdem, ich bin glücklich vergeben und meine Angebetete ist nicht Verena."

„Du hast eine Freundin? Das hat Verena nie erwähnt." Unter diesen Umständen konnte Kim gleich ihre Eifersucht einpacken und ganz, ganz weit wegschicken. So wie es aussah hatte nicht nur Verena kein Interesse an Björn, sondern er auch nicht an ihr. Er war keine Konkurrenz für Kim. Endlich hatte sie gehört, was sie hören wollte.

„Das weiß sie auch noch nicht." Björn zwinkerte Kim zu „Sie muss nicht alles sofort wissen. Außerdem ist das erst seit zwei Wochen. Wir haben uns seitdem nicht mehr gesehen und ich wollte ihr das nicht übers Handy sagen."

„Lernen wir deine Freundin kennen?"

„Ja, aber nicht heute. Sie muss arbeiten. Heute werden wir an eurem Glück arbeiten. Wo bleibt meine blonde Versuchung?"

„Ey, vorsichtig, sonst wirst du mein neuer Trainingspartner."

„Eifersucht steht dir, macht dich sexy. Ein Jammer dass dein Herz vergeben ist. Ich hätte mich für dich begeistern können."

„Ich mich für dich auch wenn du mir in Los Angeles am Strand übern Weg gelaufen wärst und deine Surfkunststückchen vorgeführt hättest. Doch so sind wir uns in Berlin übern Weg gelaufen und sorry, gegen deine beste Freundin hast du keine Chance. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass das geht, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mann jemals mein Herz so erreichen kann wie es Verena getan hat. Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes."

„Ja, das ist sie. Hi Schnucki." Björn lächelte Verena an, die ihm um den Hals fiel und ihm einen Kuss gab.

„Du bist ja schon da, das ist klasse. Kim, ich habe uns ein Lied ausgesucht, wir sind gleich dran. Björn, wie sieht es aus, werden wir beide auch singen?"

„Was hättest du denn gerne für ein Lied?"

„Such dir eins aus, du machst das schon. Ich muss jetzt meine Mitbewohnerin auf unseren Auftritt vorbereiten. Los, auf geht's." Verena nahm Kims Hand und zog sie vom Stuhl. Ein oder zweimal den Text durchgehen konnte nicht schaden.

„Und ich dachte, du wirst eine urromantische Nummer für uns beide raussuchen. So im Stil von Dirty Dancing oder so."

„Och Kimmi." Verena umarmte Kim. Nicht dass sie Dirty Dancing nicht mochte, sie kannte den Film in und auswendig, aber sie wollte heute Abend lieber feiern und da passte ein schnelleres Lied viel besser.

„Naja, die Hauptsache ist, dass ich mit dir auf der Bühne stehe, alles andere ist sekundär."

„So gefällst du mir viel besser."

„Die nächsten beiden Interpretinnen sind Kim und Verena", kündigte Carola an „Und sie werden euch zum Tanzen bringen."

„Los geht's, Marc", grinste Verena. Kim streckte ihr kurz die Zunge raus und betrat dann mit ihr die Bühne. Das Licht wurde auf sie gerichtet und die Show konnte beginnen. Verena hatte inzwischen ihre Nervosität bei solchen Auftritten verloren und lächelte völlig entspannt.

„Hey Kim, I'm having a party. Do you wanna come?"

„Well, I don't think so Baby", entgegnete Kim trocken. Auf eine solche Idee wäre sie im wahren Leben nie gekommen. Natürlich hätte sie da angenommen.

„Oh come on, it's gonna be a lot of fun."

„Yeah? Mhm…" Naja, eine gute Sache hatte das Lied, Kim konnte Verena zappeln lassen sonst war es umgekehrt. So ein Rollentausch hatte auch seine Vorteile.

„I'm having me a party." Verena sah Kim auffordernd an.

„I don't think I can come", erwiderte Kim grinsend. Der Weg von ihrem Schlafzimmer zu Verenas war einfach zu lang.

„Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party"

„Nah, I think I'll stay at home." Hah, Kims Zuhause war Verenas Zuhause. Sehr schöner Gedanke. .An was sie alles dachte während sie eigentlich Karaoko singen sollte. Naja, das passierte, dass Gedanke abdriftete.

„Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot." Verena sah Kim verführerisch an. Wieso war das Angebot nicht ernst gemeint?

„Startin' to sound good." Und diesen Satz hätte Kim auch ohne Vorgabe gesagt. Eine heiße Party mit Verena? Sofort! Und wehe es würde jemand versuchen sie dabei zu stören.

„I'm gonna put you on the spot."

„Thinkin', maybe I should." Maybe? Hah, da gab es kein maybe, da gab es nur ein Ja! Sofort!  
>"Yeah, theres gonna' be lots of one on one." Verena musste innerlich lachen. Kim war sichtlich begeistert von der Idee, eine Party mit ihr zu feiern. Dabei machten sie das regelmäßig.<br>"Guess I could be there."

„Come on and join the fun."

„What should I wear?" Das war ein typisches Frauenproblem. Wobei, bisher hatte Kim das Problem bei Verena nie gehabt. Egal was sie trug, Verena mochte sie. Und sie kannte Kim eh in allen Outfits.

„I'll tell you bout' it: It doesn't matter what you wear 'cause it's only gonna be  
>you and me there!"<p>

„Whoa!" Ja, das war wirklich eine Party, die Kim lieben würde. Es wurde nebenbei mal wieder Zeit eine solche Party zu machen. Das musste sie Verena gleich dringend vorschlagen.

„I'm having a party, a party for two. Ain't invitin' nobody, nobody but you", sangen sie zusammen.

„You'd be sexy in your socks."

„We could polish the floors." Nun konnte Kim sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der rutschige Fußboden und sie beiden, das hatte doch schon zu interessanten Dingen geführt. Kim dachte einfach an den ersten Kuss, das verlorene Handtuch…ja, sie sollten dringend mehr auf Socken laufen, auch wenn der Kuss barfuss passiert war.

„In case that anybody knocks."

„Let's lock all the doors."

„Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do."

„I'm gonna do with you." Das war wieder eine Zeile, die Kim so unterschreiben würde.

„I wanna try something new." Verena zwinkerte Kim zu. Es machte Spaß sich gegenseitig anzuflirten. Vielleicht war dieses Lied sogar besser als eine Ballade.

„I wanna try them, too."

„I tell you bout' it..."

„It doesn't matter what I wear 'cause it's only gonna be…" Kim sah Verena an.

„You and me there!" Verena drückte Kims Hand. Waren sie jetzt verabredet? Man konnte es so verstehen.

I'm having a party, a party for two." Ja, Verena würde Kim vorschlagen diese Party wirklich stattfinden zu lassen. Diesen Gedanken musste sie festhalten.

„Yeah."  
>"Ain't invitin' nobody ,nobody but you." Sie sah Kim tief in die Augen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie wäre ihr um den Hals gefallen. Da suchte sie extra ein schnelles Lied raus damit es keine Szenen wie Kniefälle gab und dann wollte sie Kim um den Hals fallen. „Yeah."<br>"Yeah, you." Und die Couch und romantische Musik im Hintergrund und…an was dachte Verena hier eigentlich?

„I'm here."

„You're there"

„That's all."

„We really need."

„We're gonna"

„We're gonna party hearty"

„Just."

„Just you and me"

„Don't"

„Don't think about it now" Leichter gesagt als getan. Der Gedanke setzte sich langsam in Verenas Kopf fest.

„Don't."

„Don't even doubt it now."

„I'm inviting you to a"

„Party for two!"

„Whoa!" Kims Blick sagte soviel wie „Machst du das wirklich?" und Verena nickte. Ja, das machte sie.

„Shake it, shake it"

„Come on baby!"

„Aww, all the things I'm gonna do."

„I'm gonna do with you." Und das ohne wenn und aber.

„I'm gonna try something new with you, babe."

„I wanna try it, too."

„I'll tell you that it…it doesn't matter what you wear"

„'Cause it's only gonna be."

„It's only gonna be you and me."

„Awwwww, yeah." Das war wirklich mehr als verführerisch. Und was Kim den Gedanken noch mehr genießen ließ war, dass sie ihre Eifersucht gegenüber Björn vergessen konnte. Ihr vermeintlich größter Konkurrent war keiner mehr. Der Abend begann perfekt zu werden.

„I'm havin' a party", begann Kim die Backvocals zu singen. Sie mussten sich dafür abwechseln, denn ihnen fehlte der Chor.

„A little bitty party baby." Kim nahm Verenas Hand „A party for two."

„It's just me and you."

„That's right. Invitin' noboby."

„I ain't inviting anybody."

„Nobody baby."

„Nobody but you I'm having a party."

„I'm having a party, a party for two, a party fort wo. Ain't invitin' nobody, ain't invitin' nobody, nobody but you, nobody but you, yeah", sangen sie gemeinsam. Verena legte ihren Arm um Kim, so dass dieser abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde.

„Come on, Come on", forderte Verena Kim auf.  
>"Come on, Come on."<br>"Come on, Come on, Come on."  
>"Come on, Come on, yeah"<br>"Come on, Come on"  
>"Come on, Come on."<br>"Come on, Come on, Come on" Das erinnerte Verena an ihren ersten Auftritt mit Kim. Zwei Worte, wie damals ihr „Turn around", das sie als machbar angesehen hatte.  
>"Come on, Come on, yeah, just you and me there."<br>"That was great!"  
>„Let's do it again!" Und Ende! Sie verbeugten sich und verließen die Bühne.<p>

„Und? Wann findet die Party statt?", fragte Kim. Bevor irgendetwas oder irgendwer sie ablenken konnte musste dieses Thema geklärt sein.

„Morgen Abend? Wir beide, ich lade dich erst zum Essen ein und dann zu einem Abend vor dem Computer. Wir kuscheln und spielen „Wer wird Millionär" gegeneinander", schlug Verena vor.

„Das Rahmenprogramm ist mir egal, ich freu mich darauf in deinen Armen zu liegen, von mir aus können da im Hintergrund auch Nachrichten laufen. Das bekomme ich dann sowieso nicht mit."

„Tz, du bist unmöglich." Verena nahm Kim in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Am Liebsten würde sie sie jetzt nicht mehr los lassen. Ob das ging, den Rest des Abend hier stehen bleiben und Kim im Arm zu halten?

Die beiden hatten sich dann doch voneinander getrennt und waren zu Björn zurückgegangen, der grinsend an der Theke saß. Dieser Auftritt und das Bild der beiden nachher, Arm in Arm, völlig in sich versunken, das hatte mehr als tausend Worte gesagt. Und wenn sie es nicht schafften die letzte Hürde zu nehmen, dann musste er eben nachhelfen und er hatte bereist einen Plan wie.

„So, ich werde euch gleich einrocken mit „Born in the USA", extra für Kim, meine Lieblingshalbamerikanerin. Und für uns beide, Vroni, habe ich „Stumblin' around" rausgesucht. Eigentlich wollte ich ja „Je t'aime" haben, aber ich kenne deine Abneigung gegenüber der französischen Sprache."

„Du bist so gut zu mir."

„Romy und Julia!" Kerstin umarmte Verena „Ihr beide seid so süß, wisst ihr das eigentlich? Ich finde, ihr harmoniert auf der Bühne noch besser als wir beide bei der Arbeit und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das geht."

„Du spinnst, das kann man nicht miteinander vergleichen." Verena hoffte dass sie nicht rot anlief.

„Da waren keine Funken zwischen euch, das waren Feuer", flüsterte Sascha Kim ins Ohr, die breit grinsen musste. Ja, so hatte sie das ebenfalls gesehen.

„Ich muss dir noch was beichten." Björn legte seinen Arm um Verena und zog sie von den anderen drei Frauen weg. Kim grinste. Jetzt würde Verena erfahren dass Björn eine Freundin hatte. Also, ihr gefiel diese Beichte sehr gut.

„Und wann macht ihr das Offensichtliche endlich offiziell? Ich meine, hallo, dass was zwischen euch ist, das hat eben das ganze ReDi gesehen."

„Ach Kerstin, ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich würde ja, aber ich habe Angst dass es doch noch zu früh ist. Vroni wollte mir sagen wann sie bereit ist uns eine neue Chance zu geben und ich will nicht Zeichen zu früh zu positiv sehen und dann vielleicht alles kaputt machen. Das ist alles so…ungewiss."

„Menno, ich bekomme noch einen Herzinfarkt wenn ihr so weiter macht. Ihr beide seid ein Traumpaar, das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Ich dachte ja euer Wauzi würde euch zusammenbringen, aber bisher haben die langen Spaziergänge nichts eingebracht."

„Naja, als ein Nichts würde ich Zeit, die ich mit Verena verbringen kann, nicht bezeichnen. Nur nicht das, was ich mir erhofft habe."

„Das wird schon, da bin ich optimistisch", grinste Sascha „Sie hatte Kerstin auch erst zappeln lassen. Manchmal konnte man nicht so wie man wollte, da brauchte man einen Anstoß, der urplötzlich da war und der einem klar machte, jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wo unsere beiden Turteltauben abgeblieben sind?", fragte Verena. Sie hatte Kerstin und Sascha schon länger nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich denke, die sind oben verschwunden, da ist gerade Romantikstunde. Kuschelrock, gemeinsam Cocktails schlürfen und enge Tänze."

„Iiihhh!" Verena zwinkerte Kim zu.

„Du bist so unromantisch heute. Zumindest wenn man dich oberflächlich betrachtet. Und wenn Björn jetzt mit seinem Rockklassiker auftritt wird das im schlimmsten Fall noch extremer. Ich werfe dich gleich über die Schulter und binde dich vor der Kuschelecke an." Kim zog einen Schmollmund.

„Björn! Da sagst du was, dem muss ich noch was sagen, hoffentlich erwische ich den noch vor seinem Auftritt." Verena drückte Kim ihre Cola in die Hand und verschwand. Verdutzt sah Kim ihr nach. Was sollte das denn werden wenn es fertig war? Was war so wichtig dass es nicht bis nach dem Auftritt warten konnte? Frauen waren seltsam. Nun, was immer es war, es war zu spät. Björn betrat bereits die Bühne, das konnte Verena nicht geschafft haben.

„Hi, werde mal ein älteres Lied bringen, viele werden es aus ihrer Jugend oder sogar Kindheit kennen, denn der Held des Liedes ist vielen Kindern bekannt." Bruce Springsteen war vielen Kindern bekannt? War „Born in the USA" nicht von Springsteen? Oder war das Steppenwolf? Kim verwechselte das immer. Doch beide waren keine Musiker, die sie als Kindermusiker einordnen würde.

„Der kleine Drache." Drache? Nun verstand Kim gar nichts mehr. Was für ein Drache? Ein Drache hatte das Lied auf keinen Fall gesungen. Moment, die Melodie, die gerade aus den Boxen erklang, kannte sie. Das war nicht „Born in the USA", das war…genau, das war von Peter Maffay aus dem Musical Tabaluga und Lilli. „Ich fühle wie du" hieß es. Deswegen der Drachen und Kinder. Wieso hatte Björn denn sein Lied gewechselt? War seine Freundin aufgetaucht und er wollte ihr ein romantisches Lied bringen? Sehr seltsam. Aber gut, sie mochte das Lied. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie die CD von Tabaluga und Lilli im Musikunterricht durchgenommen und versucht nachzumachen. Damals war Kim ein großer Fan der Musik gewesen. Ob das Musical noch lief? Oder wieder lief?

Das Licht wich von Björn nach links und plötzlich sah Kim Verena. Was macht sie auf der Bühne?

„Ich fühl wie du, du bist mein Leben. Für immer du, es wird niemals anders sein. Ich hör dir zu, auch ohne Worte kann ich dich verstehen, du wirst sehen, denn bist du da…" Sie nahm Björns Hand, aber ihre Augen hatten sich auf Kim geheftet, die den Blick erwiderte. Diese Zeilen galten definitiv ihr.

„…bricht der Himmel zusammen, geht ein Sturm durch mein Blut, steht die Erde in Flammen und wird es immer tun!" Verena gab Björn das Mikro und verließ die Bühne um zielstrebig auf Kim zuzugehen. Ohne Worte fielen sie sich um den Hals und versanken in einem langen Kuss. Das war der Anstoß gewesen, auf den sie beide gewartet hatten. Diese Zeilen hatten endlich den letzten Schritt besiegelt.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Verena Kim ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch." Kim liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Endlich. Nach Wochen der Ungewissheit, all den Problemen, die sie miteinander bekommen hatten war alles vorbei. Sie waren wieder zusammen.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie lange sie dort gestanden hatten, den Kopf jeweils im Haar des anderen vergraben und einfach nur sich festhaltend, wissen, dass alles gut war und unfähig sich zu bewegen, bis Björn sie aus ihrer Trance wiederholte.

„Ladys, ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt nicht wie Lilli zu Eis geworden…oder was immer ihr damals passiert ist." Björn konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nein…aber sag mal, ich habe „Born in the USA" anders im Ohr", grinste Kim.

„Ja, das stimmt wohl, aber ich weiß ja wie Vroni auf dieses Lied reagiert, sie ist damals schon immer zerflossen wenn das Lied kam und ich habe dir gesagt, wir arbeiten daran dass aus euch was wird, also musste dieses Lied her. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass ich so berechnend bin."

„Ich würde dich abknutschen, aber da hätte meine Freundin etwas gegen. Und deine auch", sagte Verena.

„Schick deine Freundin zu der Sportlerin hinter euch und dann komm in meine Arme. Ich habe mir ein kleines Küsschen verdient."

„Sportlerin hinter mir?" Kim drehte sich um. Björn nutzte die Chance und zog Verena zu sich. Seine beste Freundin war wieder vergeben, sehr schön. Jetzt konnte sie zu viert etwas unternehmen. Doch vorher wollte er seinen Lohn haben, einen kleinen Kuss hatte er sich wirklich verdient.

„Birgit? Was machst du denn hier?" Kim hatte gar nicht gewusst dass Birgit an diesem Wochenende nach Potsdam musste.

„Spielfreies Wochenende. Unser Spiel wurde vorverlegt, da habe ich meinem Trainer davon überzeugen können, dass ich zwei freie Tage verdient habe und dachte mir, ich gucke was ihr beide so macht. Ob aus dem Strohfeuer in Frankfurt mehr geworden ist. Und wie ich eben sehen durfte, ist dem so. Endlich, ich freue mich für dich." Birgit umarmte Kim.

„Ja. Dir ist klar, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr zum Fußball kommen werden, oder? Ich werde bestimmt keine freie Minute mehr meine Freundin aus den Armen lassen und nur noch kuschelnd mit ihr auf der Couch liegen."

„Arm in Arm könnt ihr auch beim Fußball sitzen. Und euer Hund wird euch schon von der Couch treiben. Nebenbei habe ich dir Karten für das Stadtderby in Frankfurt reserviert, du wirst also nächsten Monat mal wieder bei uns sein. Und nimm Cute mit, der ist auch willkommen."

„Mhm, was sagst du dazu, Vroni? Nehmen wir die Einladung an?"

„Kimmi, es ist mir egal wo wir sind, alles was mich interessiert ist, dass wir zusammen dort sind. Hallo Birgit, wir nehmen das Angebot an. Kommst du mit?" Verena sah Björn an.

„Frauenfußball? Ich bin Macho, für mich können Frauen kein Fußball spielen. Aber ich bin auch offen für Neues, also lasse ich mich gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Ich nehme meine Süße mit und dann geht es ab in den Liebesurlaub."

„Liebesurlaub?" Kim sah Verena glücklich an, die sie anlächelte. Das hörte sich mehr als gut an. Sie und Verena als Paar, alleine diese Tatsache machte alles andere wunderschön. Kim und Verena, endlich wieder zusammen. Der Abend würde demnach auf jeden Fall schön enden.


End file.
